A Quiet and Monochrome world
by Akitoscorpio
Summary: Jaune is a Colorblind Mute recovering form the death of a dear friend. Ruby is a Deaf girl with a troubled past. Blake is recovering from an abusive relationship. Weiss is recovering from crippling injuries that have confined her to a wheelchair. Together they might find a way to survive high school. [Hard 1990's AU] [Arkos told in flashbacks]
1. Chapter 1: The World Shattering Summer

It was a warm summer day in 1998 when I said goodbye to her, The first thing I saw when I looked at her face for the last time was first her tears and then her eyes looking up at me in quiet desperation like she was trying to burn my face into her memories for the last time.

Pyrrha, the first girl I ever called a girlfriend, she was a full head shorter than me, her hair was cut into a short shoulder length bob, and she was able to rock a pair of glasses like no girl I had ever met. She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me.

"I love you, you know that right?" Pyrrha said holding both of my hands together to her chest.

I don't have the words to speak, in a hour my mother and I would be in our car driving away to a new town, and a new school. I hated the idea, I didn't want to leave, I was tried of moving so damn much but I knew the mom had to relocate for her job often, it was just the two of us after all, All we had was each other for the longest time.

Then two years ago we moved here, and suddenly I had friends for the first time in my life. I had people outside of my mother that cared about me, and I was able to care about.

I stared into her eyes, and wished I could see them the way others did, I'm told she had the most brilliant green eyes anyone had ever seen, but I only saw the world in shades of Grey.

I managed to free one hand from her grip, I wish I had the words to tell her how much I loved her, and after high school I would find my way back to her.

With my free hand I finger signed out a single sentence. [I love you too]

I've been mute since the age of 3...

She smiles sadly, and lets me hands go, honestly that was the only sign language she ever managed to learn in the two years we've known each other, I pull out the more familiar notepad we used to communicate with, I wrote out what I wanted to tell her the best I could with my hands shaking as bad as they were. _"Hey, Nothing has to change Pyrrha, My mom said the internet at our new home will be up in a few days, and I know it's not the fastest was to talk, but we can still email back and forth, and Ren has me messing around with that New AIM program to talk over our computers."_

I tore off the note and handed it to her, she read it and looked at me and said "I know Jaune, but... It's going really suck not having you here to hug and be with you know?"

My Attention is grabbed as hear a car horn near by and glance over to see Pyrrha's parents waiting to pick her up. I quickly write a note out _"I know we wanted to go to high school together, and I promise I will find a way back to you. But please don't think of this as goodbye!." _and handed it to her.

I watch her face as she reads the note, she looks at me and smiles a sad smile "I'll try not to Jaune... But, part of me feels like it is." is all she can say.

I pull her into my arms one last time, give her one last kiss, as she exits my life. What I didn't know then, was this was the last time I was going to see the girl that I love, Pyrrha Nikos, Alive.

* * *

The Truth is, my mom and I wasn't even moving that far. Just across the mountains to the other side of the state, but when your 15, that might was well have been us moving to the other side of the Atlantic ocean. the drive barely took us a day really, and that was only because my mom tried to make the best of it by stopping and sight seeing every chance we got, we took the roundabout route to our new home. Not worried about the gas. We stopped in a city that was fashioned after some, I think Danish Architecture. but it was all lost on me to be honest.

My mother at least was trying to get my mind off of it, the fact I leaving my life behind.. again.

My thoughts drifted to all the times I got to stand in front of a class, while a teacher read out an introduction for me _"Hi, My name is Jaune Arc, I'm originally from Northern California, but I've been all over the country since then, I look forward to getting to know all of you, but I am also mute, so I ask that you want to talk to me, to please patient while I write out my responses to you."_

It was all bullshit, the kids in the three elementary schools I went to never had the patience to wait and read what I was writing, and the kids in Middle School were all at that age where being different was somehow bad.

I learned when I was seven not to tell people about my color blindness... Well Ren thought it was cool, he said that it was awesome that I saw the world in such a different way from everyone else... Nora would just tease me asking it I could guess what color something was...

I let out a noiseless sigh at the thought of them, what I was loosing, and just stareed out the window until my mom interrupted my brooding "Hey tiger, you getting hungry over there?"

Without even looking I sign out [I guess I am getting hungry yeah.]

"Well that's good, I'm pretty hungry already, if we stop and eat here we can still make it over the mountain pass in time to get to a hotel for the night." My Mom said.

I nod at her in agreement as she pulls our beat up old Station Wagon into the parking lot of a nearby burger shop, the fast food place had the same sort of European architecture that the rest of this town was presenting, it was a real touristy kind of thing if you cared about that sort of thing, which I didn't. We went in and quickly established what we wanted to eat, when my mom asked me what I wanted I signed out a burger and fries to her and found us a seat.

As I saw down I looked around at the crowd in the dining area with us. Very few people paid us any mind, but I noticed a small child pointing at me while talking to their parent, I heard the mother mutter something to the kid about not being rude and staring but I picked up pretty quick that the kid saw me sign my order to my mother.

"It doesn't mater if the kid is different than us, that's no excuse to be rude.." I heard the mom say to her child. I held back a laugh, where the hell was that mom when I was in the 4th grade and that girl from class would bully the shit out of me because I couldn't speak.

Mom sat down with our food a few minutes later and we both ate in silence...

* * *

We made it to our new home the next day, the rest of our trip went uneventfully, and when the moving van arrived we helped the movers unload our few possessions into our new home. It was small two bedroom home with two bathrooms, at least I got my own toilet I guess, real step up for me.

I set up the bare essentials of my new bedroom. I got my bed in a corner that looked about right for where I wanted to keep my bed, set up my Tv and laptop computer I used to chat with friends online against a wall facing outside so the light wouldn't shine on my back when I was watching something., and waited for that promised day when the cable people would set everything up and I could pick back up where I left off with my friends.

It took almost two weeks for them to get our TV, phones and internet set up. It was pure hell for me, I wanted to get online so I could tell Pyrrha, Ren and Nora I made it here safely, I was bored to tears watching the same handful of cassette tapes I had around the house, mostly movies my mom Pirated off of HBO in the 80's when the Idea of a VCR that could record tv was a new and amazing concept.

I mean don't get me wrong, I like watching the old _War of the worlds_ movie from 1953 as much as anyone else, hell it's one of my favorite movies. but it goes old quickly when that, reading my dog eared copy of the _Dungeon Fantasy_ core rule book, and playing old Nintendo games are all I have to stave off boredom and that sense of dread I was constantly fighting when I thought about Pyrrha...

I needed to tell her I was okay, I needed to tell her we made it across the state safe.

When we finally got our phone and internet set up my mom laughed at me, watching how quick I was to get my computer up and running to get online and to finally be able to get in touch with everyone again...

I logged on to AIM, and... no one was online.

Mom saw my confusion immediately "Something up?"

I looked at her and signed out. [Well no one is online. You don't think they wrote me off for not being online to talk to them do you?]

"Your being silly Jaune, their your friends, you probably just caught them off doing stuff." Mom's tone changed "Like, for example, Not being cooped up in their bedrooms being all mopey!"

I put on my best hurt puppy dog face and signed out to her. [I've been waiting for weeks for this, I'm worried Pyrrha will be mad at me for not being in contact with them, I mean I didn't have an email waiting for me from her.]

Mom mom rolled her eyes. "While I do fully believe your going to make new friends here, I understand how important it is for you to stay in touch with your friends back home, I been meaning to give Samantha (Nikos) a call to give her our new number, I'll see if I can't get her to tell her daughter to get online after our call so you can talk for a while."

[Thanks mom] I signed to her as I followed her into the kitchen.

I watched mom pick up our phone and dial out to Pyrrha's home. My mom gave me the thumbs up when someone answered "Hi Samantha! It's Mina how are you?" My mom said in an upbeat tone of voice.

I saw my mom's voice scrunch up in confusion "Yeah, are you okay you sound upset, did I call at a bad time?" My mom shot a glance at me and shook her head in confusion, I felt my entire body tense up.

"No, we just got our phone and internet set up today, the damn phone company took their time setting us up here in our new home." Mom said to Pyrrha's mom "So your the first person I've spoken to.. is something wrong?"

My mom leaned back against the counter and folding her free arm across her chest, I just stared at her watching the tension in her body grow "Ye-yeah Jaune is right here, Sam, what happened?"

I watch my mom's face turn from confusion, to shock to sorrow in the course of a few moments "Oh god... I'm so sorry Sam..." I saw mom look at me as she started to tear up...

I sign out a frantic [What's wrong, what happened!] to her. I prayed that what I feared was happening wasn't, I begged god to not let what was I about to hear come out of my mothers mouth be true.

"A car accident... Jesus Sam... Yeah, I'll let Jaune know... I'm so sorry..." My mom said to Ms Nikos as she rubbed tears out of her eyes...

I felt a pressure in my chest, my emotions swirled, as my mom set down the phone, the dam finally burst and she pulled me into a tight hug as she tearfully said "I'm so sorry Jaune..."

If I had a voice, I'd imagine that the scream I let out would of been loud enough to have been heard in the next state, that Ren and Nora would hear it from home, that aliens in space would pick up up despite the lack of air in space... If I had a voice...

Instead, all that came out was a raspy exhale of anguish as my whole body shook my mom's arms. the girl I loved, the first girl I have ever really loved, the girl who was my best friend for 2 years and one of four people in my life counting my mom, to honestly put out the effort to learn how to communicate with me. Pyrrha Nikos, was dead. I learned it was a pointless random death, a car accident that took her.

And I didn't know how I was going to move forward...

* * *

**So welcome to the first chapter of a new story, I really wanted to try and do things a bit different here, I know my other story "Dust Eater" is still going strong, but this was a story idea that, while I could have ran with this as a non Rwby story kinda easily, I felt like I didn't have the confidence to write it as it's own story. But it was an idea in my head that begged to get put on paper. I know this is about as far removed from a RWBY story as it could get, taking place in late 90's America, but I think you'll be surprised how I managed to work some characters in and try to stay true to the characters themselves. I went with the late 90's here and not say, modern day, Because that was honestly the time in my life that I went to highschool, and it's allways better to write what you know, especially when your writing elements that are completely alien to you. The story is Called "A Quiet and Monochrome World" but since Jaune isn't deaf, the world is not quiet for him, so who is the world quiet for? Well keep reading as I work on this and you might see pretty quickly.**

**Until**** Next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Brick Building

For Jaune, the idea of starting a new school was not something he was looking forward to. It was now August, almost a full month after he and his mother moved to this sleepy little town on the eastern side of the state, and Jaune found himself unable to look forward to allot of things. If it was up to him, he'd sleep through the day, draw a few pictures here and there, or maybe even just stare at his computer waiting to see if any of his old friends logged on.

Jaune's mother had decided however, that it was time he started to get out and learn the lay of the town they now called home. It was a sleepy town surrounded by whole lot of grassy fields and a desert that was pockmarked by other equally small towns. It didn't rain much in the area as the mountains to the west of this town kept most rain storms from making it to them. It was hot one warm days, and freezing on cold days.

Jaune tried to talk his mom out of it of course, it had been weeks since they finally got that 56k modem set up in their home, and he would spend every chance he could get on it trying to see if anyone he knew from home logged on. Every time his mother dragged him out, he wondered if this was the time that Ren, or Nora, or both would be online and he was missing a rare chance to speak to either of them by not being there.

So there Jaune was with his mother as they for the very first time, traveled out to see where Jaune would be attending classes in a few weeks.

"Hey honey, you awake?" Mina Arc said to her son as he lazily gazed out the window. "Earth to Jaune, your being quiet again."

Jaune silently sighed and signed out to his mother [I'm always quiet mom.]

"You know what I mean, come on I hear this school is pretty neat, the classes are smaller than what they were in the city and your bound to find friends here easily enough." Mina said putting on a big smile for her son.

Jaune simply stretched out in his seat and rolled his eyes, he didn't even want to think about trying to make friends again after what happened.

"Well at least try to look interested in what's going on while we talk to the staff at this school..." Mina said as she pulled up to the front parking lot of the school. "Keep and open mind for me okay? I mean our neighbors seem nice at least right?"

[I'm about sixty percent sure that the Torchwick guy and his motor-mouth girlfriend next door are selling drugs out of their house.] Jaune signed with a disinterested look on his face.

Mina smiled as she parked and got out of the car. "Yes, but their rather nice about it though."

As Jaune got out of the car himself he took a good hard look at the school. The building itself looked old, made of heavy dark bricks like many of the old buildings in the downtown area of the town they lived in. He wouldn't be shocked to learn that at some point in the past this school was in fact a warehourse, or a store front or, well he really didn't know. The building looked to be about 3 stories tall, which he was also curious about as he never saw a school with more than a single floor to it.

[Are we sure this is the school?] signed Jaune looking at his mom with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure Jaune, lets go." Mina said as she started to walk towards the school's front entrance.

* * *

Jaune buttoned up the flannel shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt to stave off a chill that was blowing in from the north and followed his mom into the front doors of the school. The inside of the school seemed to inspire a bit more confidence in Jaune. While the outside of the school was an unapologetic mess of old brick work, the inside had a tight clean layout that looked like the school he left in many ways and showed signs of being remodeled in the last couple years.

Jaune caught his mom looking at him as he scoped the place out. Jaune shrugged and just signed [Okay, well this part is not so bad.] earning a chuckle from his mother.

"Ah your both here already." Said the voice of an older looking man with Long Gray hair, tied back into a pony tail, Jaune wasn't sure if his hair was actually gray, to him everyone's hair looked like some shade of Gray, but this shade he noted seemed to be common on older people.

"Yes hello, you must be Mr Ozpin, we spoke on the phone?" Mina said extending a hand to the older man.

"Yes I am, you must be Mina?" the man known as Mr Ozpin turned to Jaune "That must make you Jaune, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Jaune waived a polite hello to the older man.

Ozpin continued "Now normally as the principal of this school, we would have this conversation in my office, but since as you can see were almost the only people here except for the office staff, I hope you don't mind a more informal chat out here."

[He's either remodeling his office, or it's a huge mess right now.] Jaune signed to his mother. Mina waved him off "My son said that was fine with us, he didn't mind." Mina said.

Ozpin pulled out a clunky gray rectangular Palm-Pilot with a pen attached to it and started to pull up a file on it. "So we got your transcripts from your old school Jaune, and I saw that you got high marks in creative writing." Ozpin paused and shrugged "Not really a shock there I suppose, you also got very high marks in English, and Art. But your marks in mathematics were a bit on the lower end of the bell curve." Ozpin put the Palm-pilot back into his pocket. "Do you feel like you will need assistance by our math department in improving your grades?"

Jaune twitched his fingers in thought before signing to his mother to translate to the principal [I don't believe so, I kinda just want to fade into the background and not do anything to really stand out while i'm here.]

"I fail to see why a smart young man such as yourself feels the need to shy away from the spotlight." Ozpin asked of his soon to be new student.

[Honestly I just don't see the need to stand out. Standing out never did me any good.] Jaune said as his mother repeated out loud. Mina occasionally scrunched her face up in concern for her son as she translated.

"Yes I see what you mean, that unfortunately does lead to the main snag he hit making arrangements for you Jaune." Ozpin said as he leaned back on a wall. "I'm sorry to say that we were not able to secure a dedicated sign language interpreter to assist you for your studies."

Mina folded her arms "Wait a second, I was told that the school would be able to make accommodations for my son!" Mina said raising her voice to Ozpin.

Ozpin held his hands up in front of him "We tried everything, but you have to remember were a small school, we simply don't get the same kind of federal funding that larger schools in larger cities get. If anything, we have to weigh the needs of either updating our textbooks for the current decade, or hiring a specialist staff member for..." Ozpin looked at Jaune and sigh "Excuse the term 'special needs students'"

[Wow, screw this guy.] Jaune signed out to his mom.

"Hush, you know that's not where he was going with that." Mina sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "So what your saying then Mr Ozpin, is that my son won't be able to get access to an in class interpreter?"

"I'm afraid not, honestly I had to talk the district to allow me to place him in general education classes, they wanted me to place him in the special education department." Ozpin said with a sigh. "I'll do everything I can to help your son out on my end, I only ask for patience."

Jaune rolled his eyes and shrugged, Mina looked to the Principal "I'll try to be patient, but I don't want this to become an issue for him down the road."

"I reassure you that it wont. I told the teaching staff to take care when it comes to assignments involving the use of colors and I understand that we have two other students coming in to our school this year besides your son who knows sign language so I might able to get the district to send a dedicated Para our way." Ozpin looked to Jaune "If you want, I can make sure we introduce you to the pair when school starts."

Jaune shook his head and signed out [I'm not interested, if I happen to meet them, that's fine but i'm not going out of my way to seek out friends here.] Mina once again stuttered while repeating what Jaune said to the Principal.

"It's your choice Jaune, if you change your mind, I'm around campus most of the day." Ozpin said as he check the time on his watch "Oh, uh, I apologize but I have to attend a meeting, I look forward to speaking with you both again soon."

Ozpin quickly shook Mina's and Jaune's hands before lightly jogging deeper into the school.

Mina and Jaune looked at each other, Jaune got a wide eyed and sarcastic smile while signing [Wow, you were right, Keeping an open mind was a great idea!]

Mina didn't look quite as amused "Lets go smart ass." as she turned and started to walk out with Jaune.

[So what's the school colors here anyways?] Jaune signed to his mother with a shit eating smirk on his face

"Orange and blue..." Mina said pinching her nose.

[Is that bad?] Jaune replied.

"Ooooo yeah, completely clashing colors." Mina said with a slight chuckle.

Jaune just shrugged and silently chuckled at his mothers reaction.

"Well I haven't seen you do that recently." Mina said with a smile on her face.

The Smile Jaune had on his face fell of a bit as he looked off to the distance as he replied to his mother [I didn't have to many reasons to laugh at things Mom.]

Mina gave her son a one armed hug "Yeah I read you buddy" she playfully messed with his hair "but i'm sure things will pick up for you in the future here."

* * *

Later on in his room, Jaune lounged in his bed while an old copy of _Invasion of the body snatchers_ played on his VCR for the background noise.

Taking some time for himself, he decided to break out his sketch pad and took the time to do some casual drawing. The Picture he was drawing was of two people, the first one a tall man covered head to tow in black armor with a long two handed sword on his back, the second was a woman with a staff in flowing white robes standing beside them.

They were his and Pyrrha's characters from the 2 year long _Dungeon Fantasy_ campaign they all played together in junior high with Nora and Ren. As he drew in his sketch book, his mind drifted back to the past, when they started playing the game together.

_It was 1995 and Jaune was in over his head. He found himself sitting around the table at the school's library with the friends he just made a few days before, and he had no idea what he was getting himself into. To his left was Pyrrha, who introduced him to the other two kids at the table. Ren and Nora. A skinny Asian kid with long dark hair, and taller girl who had a lighter hair color and spoke with an accent he couldn't quite place. Jaune learned that both Ren and Nora lived together in a foster home. Jaune didn't ask about their home to much more than that at the time but it sounded like they both came from pretty rough home situations. _

_"Okay Jaune, so first off you need to fill out this questionnaire, it will help you choose a class." Ren said to him sliding a book over to him with a series of questions._

_As he worked to fill out the questionnaire, Nora spoke up. "Yeah, so so far, Pyrrha rolled up a healer, because she's always kinda obsessed with helping others. Ren here is a rogue because he's sneaky, and I rolled, in my opinion the best class in the game, a mage, since I enjoy thinking outside of the box and blowing shit up!" _

_Jaune smiled as he took a second to write out a note on his notepad 'Sounds like this test is pretty intense then.'_

_Nora read the note and laughed "I don't know about all that now, I mean sure the book says that the test is to help you pick your class that closest fits your personality, but I don't know how close it to our actual personality types it really is._

_Jaune just smiled and nodded as he finished and the other three speculated as to what class he would end up with. when Ren was finished he calculated out the scores and announced the answer._

_"Well, It looks like the class you came closest to is 'Dark knight', a class that achieves his goals often at great personal costs to himself." Ren said with a knowing nod._

_Jaune wrote out on his Notepad 'I'm not so sure that sounds like me.' and slid it to Ren to read out-loud._

_"Maybe, but at the same time, it could also be interpreted as being the kind of person that puts others before his own needs?" Pyrrha said with a warm grin as she pushed her glasses up her face._

_Nora chimed in "Yeah, you seem like that kind of guy to be honest Jaune."_

_Jaune raised and eyebrow and wrote out on his notepad 'You've known me for like 4 days tops Nora.'_

_Nora grinned wide "Maybe, but Pyrrha is a great judge of character, and she seems to agree right?"_

_Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha who had a warm smile on her face "Right! So I think the class fits you perfectly!"_

_Jaune silently laughed as he wrote out 'Okay so who's going to teach me how to make a character?'_

_Pyrrha scooted her seat closer to his "I'll help you out Jaune! We do this right and we can start playing the next time we all get together!"_

Jaune was snapped back to reality when his mother called him down for dinner... shaking his head for a second he looked at the picture he drew, The Dark knight and the healer were both standing hand in hand, looking as happy as they could be. Jaune smiled a bit at the picture

His Mom finally poked her head in "Jaune, are you actually coming to eat? I know your getting sick of Mac and Cheese but lets go!"

Jaune closed up his sketch pad and stood up to join his mom who stopped him as he got to the door.

"Hey, Jaune, you been crying or something?" Mina said with a hint of concern on her face.

Jaune reached up to rub his eyes wiped away tears he didn't even notice where there. He shrugged, and signed to his mom [I guess I might have been]

Mina gave Jaune a quick hug "Well, Lets get some food in you okay?"

Jaune turned off the lights and followed his mother out for dinner.

* * *

**So this an edit on the original upload of this chapter: I don't know how I managed to upload the chapter without author notes at the end at all, but I wanted to get a bit of personal rambles out of the way as I do.**

**So yeah these first few chapters are going to be heavy world building and setting up the baseline of the story, I really do want to have these kind of flashback cuts back to Jaune's Junior high days sprinkled at various parts of the story like how I did at the end of the chapter, I also want to use the "Not D&D game their using a sort of story telling mechanism for reason's that will come up later.**

**And that's about it, I know this wasn't really worth an edit and update. But I wanted to get this out there, so sorry about that. See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Round Table

The first day of classes had finally arrived during the second week of September 1998 and Jaune was walking into his new school for the second time since moving here. This time he went in alone, walking casually and wearing a wearing a slightly out of style _Guns and Roses_ shirt, faded blue jeans, a flannel over-shirt, and rocking his headphones so he can tune out the noise of the crowd while listening to some _Offspring._

As Jaune entered he noted the principal greeting students as they came in, Ozpin was wearing an equally casual looking tie-dye shirt and slacks and was animated in greeting both new and returning students to the first day of school.

So far, as to be expected that was the only face Jaune had any kind of recognition of. Jaune saw Ozpin wave him over to talk for a second, and Jaune felt like he had to at least say hello.

Ozpin waited as Jaune pulled off his headphones before speaking "Hey kiddo, just wanted to let you know, that if you want, I can have your homeroom teacher meet up with me so I can help them explain your 'situation' to your class"

Jaune pulled out his note pad and quickly wrote out _"I'm good sir, I want to keep my 'situation' on the down low for as long as possible, maybe if you want to help by telling my teachers to not call on me in class till I'm more comfortable with things round here?"_

Ozpin read the note and responded to Jaune "It's your call, you are old enough to make your own decisions as to how we work with you here. Let me know if you need any help." He said as he patted him on the back and let Jaune continue on with his day.

Jaune sighed out and walked to where the signs said the cafeteria was located. As he walked as put his headphones back on. It was an old trick of his, he learned in Junior high that if your wearing headphones no one bugged you quite as much.

He eventually found an empty table to set up shop at and get some reading in before class, he passed by a few tables as he walked towards his own. He saw all the obvious cliques as he walked through, one table had some muscle bound teens wearing what looked like Letterman jackets from their previous schools. A second table was filled with some upper class-men, 2 boys and 2 girls who were pouring over fashion magazines. A third table he saw was being claimed by what looked like a handful of goth kids. He then finally found the the empty table which he swiftly claimed for himself.

The tables were all circular tables surrounded by the kind of hard plastic seats that you never wanted to spend too much time in if you could help it. Jaune noted that at least they were not those so called "ergonomic" chairs that only served to force you to sit up straight, he hated those things.

Jaune quickly pulled out the dog-eared copy of a Sci-fi book called _"Consider Phlebas" _and picked up picked up where he left off. It was another of Jaune's tricks to get people to leave you alone. Read something that would bore the shit out of most people.

Jaune also made sure to memorize where his classes were on a school map he was provided since, as he learned from the map, the school was unhelpfully laid out in three color coded "halls". the Three halls were, the northern "Blue hall" the Southern "Orange hall" and upstairs, or at least the part of the second floor that was in use was the "White hall". Each class had a number associated to them as well, so for example his homeroom class was in "Orange 16".

For Jaune that might as well had been "Gray hall" "Slightly different gray hall" and "White hall".

As he was carefully marking off rooms on the map where classes were in pen, he suddenly found himself no longer alone at the table. _"God dammit, find you own spot!"_ Jaune found himself thinking as two girls, a tall well stacked girl with long light hair in what looked like a light colored tank-top and flannel shirt sat down with another girl who was short, maybe a head and change shorter than he was with short dark hair and a dark colored polo shirt on.

_"Just ignore them, maybe they will take the hint if I don't acknowledge that they are there."_ Jaune thought to himself. He tried to ignore the pair of girls and focus on his reading, until he noticed the blonde girl hold her hands out in the same way one does when they are about to start signing.

[Okay, so you finally worked up the nerve to speak to him, tell me exactly what happened] the taller light haired girl started to sign out to the other girl.

The other girl leaned on the table on one arm and hand signed out with her free arm [Well I finally worked up the nerve to give Cardin that note I wrote over the summer, and while he was polite about it, he shot me down...]

[Well what did he say then?] The Taller girl asked, Jaune was guessing, friend.

The shorter girl brushed the hair out of her face and signed with both hands [He said I seemed like a nice enough girl, but with obligations to his team, he didn't have the time to learn a new language just to date some girl he barely knew.]

_"What a dick!" _Jaune thought to himself as face turned to one of mild disgust.

[What a dick!] the taller girl signed to her friend mirroring Jaune's thoughts.

[Like I said, he was nice about it.] the shorter girl signed as she leaned on the table.

By this point Jaune was barely focused on his book and took an interest in this conversation, partially out of shock that the two people Ozpin mentioned were sitting right at his table. It wasn't long afterwards that the bell rang signalling them off to class. Jaune noted as he stood up that the taller lighter haired girl taped the shorter girl on the shoulder and pointed at the bell to let her know it was time.

_"So the short girl must be deaf, and the taller girl must be a friend that knows sign language or something.."_ Jaune thought as he stood up to head off to class in the opposite direction of the other two.

* * *

Jaune made it home that night and took and early shower before logging online to check his email and AIM account to see if anything came though, by this point he wasn't even upset to not see anything happening on either and just logged off to play some old NES games for a while. His mind however was on the two girls he encountered this morning. He debated into the night if he should just go ahead and introduce himself to them tomorrow.

As Jaune milled it over while playing _Mario 3_, he decided against it, he already had lost two friends in a way that was starting to feel like a betrayal, and a girlfriend who died far before her time. Pyrrha's death still ate at him, wrapping around him like an anchor. Every day the weight felt like it was pulling him deeper and deeper into a pit he couldn't pull himself out of.

_"This is going to stop hurting at some point right?"_ Jaune thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at school, Jaune found himself at the same table, the school only had about six hundred students tops, and so the school had a large enough area for everyone to be able to spread out and stake their claims. Jaune figured it helped that his "claim" was partially staked by a pair of girls that apparently choose to sit at the same spot as him.

Jaune reminded himself that he wasn't here to make friends, Friends only hurt you in the end. As the two girls signed away at each other, he worked on a sketch he started a few nights before of a large dragon engaged in a life and death battle against a girl in a cape and a large scythe. At one point as he stopped to change CD's in his Disc-man he caught a part of the conversation the two girls were having.

[He's a good artist...] the short girl was signing to her taller friend.

[Well people need to be good at something right? He's not good at talking to people as far as I can tell] The tall girl signed back.

_"Are they seriously talking about me in front of me because they don't think I can understand them?" _Jaune thought with a slight anger in his guts.

[Well, I don't mind, at least he's not giving us a hard time for Signing, maybe you should introduce yourself sis?] The Shorter girl signed to the taller girl.

_"Oh suck my farts!" _ Jaune thought _"I can understand what your saying and I want nothing to do with this!"_ Jaune closed his Sketch pad and carefully put it back into his book bag before pulling out his book to read instead.

[Nah Loner-boy switched to a book, I don't want to bother him.] The taller "sister" signed out as Jaune tried his best to ignore them both.

_"Damn right I did!"_ Jaune thought to himself as he tried to read his book, he was so agitated however at the taller girls comments however that he couldn't even finish a single page before the bell rang. the three of them stood and they all split off and went about their days.

* * *

That evening was hard on Jaune, he pretty much laid in bed and stared off into space, his will to do much of anything was teetering on non existent. As Jaune listened to music, he didn't care what was playing on his Disc-man, he just put on whatever disc was already in there, he contemplated his life. He found wondering to himself if maybe it would be okay to make new friends. He wondered if he'd really be betraying Pyrrha if he went ahead and just said "hello" to the two girls that occupied his table in the mornings...

Neither the quiet darkness of his room, nor the blaring sounds coming from his headphones held the answers he was looking for...

* * *

They Next morning, the two girls didn't sit with him, Jaune saw them at a table across the cafeteria sitting with two other girls. He guessed they were friends of theirs, from the way they carried on. He tried he damnest to focus on his book, but he just found himself watching the taller girl interpret for the shorter girl as the four of them chatted in a way that close friends tended to.

He tried to convince himself that, this is what he wanted, he wanted to be the loner that stays in the corner, he wanted to be left alone to he could mourn Pyrrha in peace...

_"So why in the hell is this bothering me so damn much!"_ Jaune thought to himself as he tried to discretely watch the girls as they "talked" away with their other friends...

* * *

That night Jaune laid in bed and reflected on a question Ms Goodwitch his English teacher had asked him. The Question she had asked him after class was simply "What do you want out of life Mr Arc?" To which Jaune didn't really have an answer at the time.

What he wanted, was his old life back, he wanted to wake up, go hang out with his friends, and hug Pyrrha and tell her how much he loves her. To feel that warm feeling in his chest that he felt when she was there again.

These days the only thing he could feel even on a good day is a numb void where she used to be. Even months after her death.

When he laid in bed, an answer to Ms Goodwitch's question drifted into in his head like a cold specter. What did he want out of life?

_"For it to hurry up and end."_ The darkness would whisper back to him.

* * *

The Next day was Jaune sat alone as his table, he just stared at completed math homework to make it look like he was doing something.

He was surprised to see "the girls" as he was mentally calling them now sit down next to them and start signing.

Jaune found himself smiling a bit at having company. It didn't free him from the weight bothering him, and he felt a bit guilty for being _happy_ that two girls were sitting with him this soon after Pyrrha's death, but he just couldn't help it.

He noticed that the shorter girl looked troubled. [God why am I so stupid Yang!] The girl signed out to his sister.

[Your not stupid, don't even think like that! You aimed for the moon and missed, that doesn't mean you can't try again!] The taller girl- No, Yang signed back

[I just can't believe that Cardin and that goth chick are dating now! Like days after he shot me down!] The Smaller girl signed between rubbing her eyes.

_"Oh, damn I thought something serious had happened." _Jaune thought as he tapped his pen on the desk which caught him a slight side-eyed glance by the taller light haired girl.

[Forget about Cardin Winchester, I've been telling you since 7th grade that guy is a jerk and not worth your time, there are plenty of other guys at this school that would murder their grandmothers for a couple of cute girls like us to show interest in them!] Yang signed to her sister.

Jaune couldn't help but silently chuckle to himself at the "Grandmother" part, though he tried to hide it.

[Okay, Yang, if your so wise with the guys, who do you think I should try to talk to, Cardin at least took the time to read the notes I wrote, and your not always there to translate!] The shorter girl gestured and signed with clear frustration in her movements.

[Well were sitting next to a guy right now, I mean sure he's super quiet, but I'm sure he's just happy for a couple good looking girls to even be gracing him with our presence.]

The shift in Jaune's mood was instant, going from quietly brooding to feeling a hot blooded anger in him at what the Yang girl just signed. _"Excuse the fuck out of me bitch?"_ Jaune thought instantly as something in his brain snapped and he found himself shooting daggers at the light haired girl.

The bright haired girl seemed to catch onto this and said out loud "Can I help you?"

Wanted to chew out the Taller girl the best he could, Jaune just shook his head and Signed [Nah, I'm just feeling super thrilled that a couple girls graced me with their presence.]

The light haired girl was taken back pretty hard, much to Jaune's endless amusement. As Jaune then started to furiously pack his belongings, he found a firm grip on his arm as the bright haired girl was looking less than amused at him "Your telling me you knew sign language this whole time, you've been eavesdropping on us?"

[Oh I'm sorry, was I not supposed to notice you talking crap about me to my face?] Jaune finger signed with his free hand.

"Well why the crap were you being quiet this whole time!" Yang said to him.

[Oh I'm always kind of quiet, I can't really control that. being the super quiet boy at this table.] Jaune signed with a smart-ass smirk on his face

Yang looked like she was going to say something nasty when small hands started to wave in front of her face as her smaller friend started to sign [This is awesome, we found another person here who knows how to Sign, this is so awesome!] in a frantic manner that Jaune had a hard time keeping up with.

Jaune couldn't help but find himself smile slightly, his anger forced out of his mind by the feeling of the short girls infectious excitement at this new revelation. Jaune start to sign to the both of them [So I was kinda trying to keep quiet about my disability, I don't like people knowing about it.] Jaune paused for a second [But you managed to piss me off for me not to be able to hold back, good job?]

While the smaller girl was practically bouncing in her seat, this Cardin fella seemingly forgotten, the girl called Yang said "Yeah, I'm guessing then that your not deaf like my sister is then?"

Jaune signed back [My vocal cords were ruined in a drunk driving accident with my dad when I was three. but my ears work just fine]

"That's pretty harsh, I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways I'm Yang, that's Ruby making a scene."

Jaune finger-signed out [I'm Jaune]

"Well Jaune, looks like my sister adopted you so welcome to the group." Yang chuckled out

A flash of guilt crossed his mind tempering his mood as the faces of his old friends flashed through his mind as he signed out [Thanks. I guess.]

Ruby was suddenly in his face Signing rapidly [Where are you from? What school did you go to? What classes do you have? Do you live nearby here?] and so on.

Jaune smiled as he tried to follow and understand the hyperactive girl as he processed her questions one at a time signing out his answers [Uh I'm originally from Northern California. My last school was on the other side of the state. I just moved out here in June. I'll show you my schedule later. And I live about 8 blocks from here give or take.]

Ruby looked back and forth between him and her sister in excitement when Jaune and Yang her a cough behind them, the two of them turned their heads to see the Principal looking at the three of them "So, I don't mean to interrupt, but the second bell just rang, you three might want to get to your classes"

Yang quickly shouted a "yessir!" as she grabbed her sisters hand to get her to come along, Jaune just flashed a quick two finger salute as he started to make tracks as well.

"Hey Loner-boy, Meet us here after school, we'll hang out!" Yang shouted as they headed off, Jaune shot a quick thumbs up and sprinted off to his own class.

Principal Ozpin just looked as they all went there own separate ways with a mild chuckle as he went to go chat with the lunch staff.

* * *

**Hey everyone, so looks like now we have our "Quiet" to Jaune's "Monochrome" in the story. We also managed to get this story going in three chapters which is nice. I'd expect allot more world building as we go, while I am basing the State this story takes place on one of the 50 States in America, I don't plan on spilling the beans on which one. the Town which I plan on leaving unnamed, however is a work of fiction.**

**So I don't plan on leaving Jaune in a sore spot this entire fic, the whole theme of this story is learning to overcome loss, which might come up in different ways through the story, I really can't wait to show you all some of the idea's I have in my head for this, and I hope you all enjoy the ride. As always, I'll see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Quiet Girl

Just after school Jaune needed to make a phone call to his mother to let her know that he was not headed straight home today. While he could have asked someone to speak for him, his mother and him had a system they perfected over the years to allow Jaune to make calls home when no one was around.

Whenever Jaune needed to let his mom know something, he would call on the nearest available phone, she'd ask a simple yes or no question, and Jaune would hit a button on the phone once for "yes", twice for "no", or "three" times for unsure.

Jaune picked up the school's payphone, dropped a quarter in and called home. His mother picked up on the second ring.

Mina Arc answered with a simple question "Hey is this you Jaune?" To which Jaune pushed a button on the phone once.

Mina then asked "Awesome, what's up, are you calling to let me know you need a ride today?" Jaune didn't need a ride so he hit the button twice rapidly.

Jaune heard a pause before Mina asked "Oh are you calling to let me know your going to be late home today?" Jaune hit the button once.

Mina had a noticeably more cheerful tone as she spoke after that "Oh okay, are you going to be back in before six o'clock then?" Jaune just hit the button three times.

Mina Laughed into the phone "Okay sweetie, just heat up a TV dinner when you get in, let me ask this though. You going to hang out with a girl or something?"

Jaune paused for a second, and then reluctantly hit the button on the phone once. this caused Mina to pause and stammer out a slightly embarrassed "Okay, I was joking, but hey, tell me about it tonight okay? See you later!"

Jaune hit the button once more before hanging up the phone, just in time for that Ruby girl to walk up to him alone with a big smile on her face.

Ruby smiled at him and signed out a quick [Hey, looks like it's just us today!]

Jaune raised a concerned eyebrow as he signed back [Did your sister ditch you or something?]

[Yeah she was chatting up some guy and told me to go on ahead.] Ruby Signed as she rolled her eyes.

[Is that smart of her to leave you alone, I mean that can't be safe.] Jaune signed with a look of concern

[It's never been a problem before, or is that the big city boy in you talking?] Ruby signed out before smacking Jaune in the arm.

Ruby and Jaune started walking as he signed out [Yeah I guess that's the big city boy talking.] as the pair walked in relative silence Jaune finally thought to ask [Where are we going anyways?]

Ruby smiled and signed [Well you strike me as a book worm so I thought we'd swing by the library.]

Jaune groaned silently [You know I was only reading _"The Culture"_ books in front of you two because I was trying to be left alone right?]

Ruby smiled a wide infectious grin as she signed out [It didn't work either. But I bet that you like reading.]

[I mean I guess I do, when I'm not drawing.] Jaune signed out as they exited the school.

* * *

The Library as it turned out was only a few blocks away. by the time they managed to sign out a few sentences they had covered the distance and quickly found themselves a seat to sit down at inside to keep talking. [So question about your sister] Jaune signed to her.

[Before you ask, yes Yang is single] Ruby signed back as if out of reflex.

[Not even remotely close to my question, I'm also not looking for a girlfriend right now.] Jaune signed back looking slightly angered at the statement Ruby has just made.

[Sorry, my bad, what did you want to ask?] Ruby signed back to him looking apologetic.

Jaune waved it off as not a big deal before signing back [I was just wondering how are you and Yang sisters? You two look nothing alike.]

[It's because she has boobs and I don't isn't it? I know, God cursed me with being deaf and flat.] Ruby said before putting her hand on her head in dramatic fashion.

Jaune just deadpanned stared at the over excited teen girl [You finished?]

Ruby just made a giggle that Jaune thought was kind of cute sounding, a thought he also hated himself for thinking. [Yeah, I'm not sorry though, I wanted probably my whole life for there to finally be someone I didn't need a notebook or Yang to talk through!] Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune couldn't help but nod uncomfortably as he thought _"Yeah, I hate to admit this but it is easier to talk to her and her sister than it ever was with Pyrrha and the others."_. Jaune must of let himself sulk in his thoughts for to long because he heard a finger snap in his face that snapped him out of it.

[You okay?] Ruby signed at him with a look of worry on her face

[Yeah, I'm good, so you going to let me hear your backstory or what?] Jaune signed

[Yeah I guess I dodged that one for long enough didn't I?] Ruby signed with a sigh [Don't judge me okay! I just met you and I want us to be friends.]

[I'm not the judging type don't worry] Jaune signed to her.

[Well, the truth is, Yang and I are only half sisters, we have the same father but different mothers.] Ruby signed out [Yang's mom is my dad's first wife, and my mom is his second wife.]

Jaune did some quick head math [Wait a second, your both kinda close to the same age right?]

[Yang is only a couple months older than me, and yeah that's the issue.] Ruby signed out looking slightly frantic.

Jaune signed out nervously [Oh wow okay, so your dad was...] He paused to choose his words carefully [Seeing your mom on the side?]

[Dad was cheating on Yang's mom with my mom yes,] Ruby signed out trying not to look Jaune in the eyes [I can't say I'm mad at mom or dad for that. I mean if dad was loyal to Yang's mom then I wouldn't be here.]

Jaune waved his hand in Ruby's face to get her attention before he started to sign at her again [Well I have no room to judge like I said. I told you my disability was from a car accident with a drunk driver right?]

Ruby shrugged and signed [Yeah you mentioned that.]

[I didn't tell you it was my dad who was the drunk.] Jaune signed back while wearing a pretty neutral face.

Ruby's face scrunched up with a bit of sadness [Jeez that's messed up, so it's like you were punished for the rest of your life for something your dad did?]

[Oh I've had 12 years to get over it, and besides it worked out right? My Disability and your dad's affair made this conversation possible.] Jaune signed in an effort to cheer the girl up, even if it was something he didn't believe himself.

Ruby thought about it for a second [Wow yeah, I mean if I wasn't here you'd still be sitting all alone at that table, and your disability is why were even talking!] Ruby lightly slugged Jaune on the shoulder [That's pretty deep man!]

Jaune signed back [Well I'm not trying to be deep, I'm just saying.]

Ruby playing slugged Jaune on the shoulder and got a wide grin [Your just being modest]

Jaune rubbed his shoulder while thinking _"This girl throws more punches than I do, and that's saying something!"_

Ruby tried to keep the conversation going by signing [So your an artist huh?]

As Jaune was about to reply he heard a giggle from nearby from a couple girls sitting nearby who were watching the pair chat, Ruby looked convinced as Jaune pulled and eraser out of his pocket flicked it in his hands and got ready to toss is as he whistled to get their attention.

By the time the girls were turned around all they saw was Ruby wrapped around Jaune's throwing arm as he looked like he was about to toss an eraser at them. the two girls beat a hasty retreat after that.

After the pair took a second to settle back down Jaune signed [Sorry what was the question?]

Ruby looked slightly amused at her new friend [I was asking if I can see your art?]

Jaune didn't think to much about and pulled out his sketch pad and slid it over to her. Ruby smiled in excitement as she carefully opened the pad and looked at the artwork he had in their.

Jaune was mostly paying attention to her reaction since the only people who ever saw his drawings were his mother and the friends he lost. the thought of letting a comparative stranger see his Sketch book bugged him a bit until she waved to snap him out of his thoughts.

[Your pretty good, but why do you only in black and white?] Ruby said looking curious.

Jaune debated his answer for a second if he should tell her about his colorblindness, decided that since she knew about him being Mute it wouldn't make things worse and signed out [Actually I'm also colorblind.]

Ruby blinked for a second and started to sign [Seriously? As in total colorblindness?]

Jaune signed back [Since Birth as far as I can tell.]

Ruby just shrugged it off and went back to gawking at his sketches, she would linger on some pictures, like one of a dragon, or one of a strange Bear creature with a while skull mask. [Wait a second, that's a creature from _Dungeon Fantasy_!]

Jaune winced for a second and signed [Yeah, I think it's called an Ursa?]

[Dude what edition do you play, I have a couple of third edition books at home!] Ruby signed quickly and frantically.

[Uh, I have the core book for second, I got it at a used book store when I got into it in Junior high with...] Jaune cut himself off from signing for a moment [Well it's been a while since I played]

Ruby finger signed out while looking at more Sketches [Hey we should try to get a game going sometime?]

Jaune felt guilt creep in as he answered [Maybe] _"That was always the game me and the gang from home used to play..."_ Jaune thought.

Ruby stopped on one sketch, or rather a page of several sketches of a single person, Jaune's eyes shot wide as he was several Sketches of Pyrrha he had done over the couple years he knew her.

Ruby just paused and signed [Oh wow, she's pretty! Who is she?]

Jaune's hand shook when as he tried to sign a response [She, was a friend of mine from Junior high.]

Ruby made an "Oh" expression with me mouth before she replied [I'm guess you were pretty close huh?]

Jaune signed out [Yeah... We were close.] Jaune paused to steady his hands [Actually, we were a couple before I moved here.]

Ruby got a read on Jaune's face, could tell something wasn't right there [Did you guys break up?]

[Something like that yeah, I mean it's not important right now.] Jaune said in a clear attempt to dodge the line of questioning.

Ruby took the hint, closed up the Sketch pad carefully and slid it back to him. [Well you are like, crazy good at drawing Jaune]

[Eh, Not really it's something I've considered quitting] He said as he reached to put the sketch book in his bag but was interrupted when he felt a small hand on his wrist.

[Don't quit Jaune, you have a real gift for it] Ruby signed to him.

Jaune slid the pad back into his backpack carefully and signed back [I'll think it over okay?]

Ruby shot him a smile as she noticed the clock [Oh heck, It's time for me to start heading back home, Walk me up to the desk to I can call for a ride!]

Jaune stood up and followed her to the front desk where she knocked on the counter to get the Librarian's attention. Jaune watched her write out a note and hand it to the clear.

"Call your home and give them the password? Yeah kid, sure thing!"

Jaune watched as the Librarian called the phone number and spoke to the person who answered "Hi this is the Library, your daughter, uh, Ruby is calling for a pick up, said to read off the password _Foxtrot Utah Charlie Kilo_ to you so kno- Wait a second!"| The Librarian turned to face the pair, Ruby looked innocent enough not being able to hear what was being said, Jaune was silently chuckling and holding on to his stomach having got the joke.

"Wait what? Oh that is the password, yes Ma'am I'll let them know." The Man walked up and said "Okay your good kiddo." Jaune swiftly translated for the librarian.

[Oh, one more thing Jaune, here's my AIM username, look me up tonight if you use it!] Ruby said with a smile, before she went off to wait for her parents. when she left she shot him a two fingered wave.

Jaune shot her the same two fingered salute he shot Ozpin earlier that day. before he made his walk home.

* * *

Jaune knew what he was getting himself into as he walked in the front door around 6:30 pm that evening. We found his mom was watching something on the TV, he knocked on the door frame of the family room to let her know he was home.

Mina Jumped with a gasp as she turned around "Jesus Jaune you scared the piss out of me, did you just get in."

[Yeah just now, sorry I was out so late mom] Jaune signed.

"Yeah, yeah Jaune that's alright, now _Spill!_" Mina said with a grin as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her self a beer and set it on the counter in the middle of the kitchen as both mother and son stood on opposite sides.

[Spill what?] Jaune signed out in legitimate confusion.

"Don't play dumb, I know that your still trying to get over Pyrrha, but don't you think your moving a bit fast here?" Mina said with a heavy undertone of concern in her voice.

[Oh! It's because I was out with a girl, actually it was going to be two girls but her sister skipped out on us and-] Jaune was cut off by his mother throwing a dish rag at him.

"Jaune!" Mina said half shouting "Are you being serious?"

Jaune thought for a second about what his mother was actually saying [Wait a second, you thought I was out getting laid!]

"Well, No, I thought it was a date of some kind, was I mistaken?" Mina said as she took a sip of her beer embarrassed.

Jaune frantically signed out a [Yes, You are! I mean I'm not even interested in dating right now!]

Mina looked at her son with a raised eye brow 'The why were you-"

[They both sign mom!] Jaune signed [Hell Ruby is Deaf, so she 's un-ironically the easiest person in school for me to talk to!]

Mina's mouth closed with a click before saying "Wait, so you met a couple girls who know sign language, here? In this Podunk town?"

[I know right? Like, what are the odds?] Jaune signed stiffly as he was still flabbergasted that his mother thought he was Man-whoring it up to get over Pyrrha.

"Well that's great though, I was worried you wouldn't make any friends here!" Mina said as she slammed back a swig of her beer. "I mean, I was really worried for a bit. You barely said more than a few words to me this week."

Jaune rubbed the back of his next and looked off to the side before signing [Yeah sorry about that, I just the transition has me kinda tied up in knots.]

"Yeah well just remember your six years out before you can try any of these" Mina shook her bear can "And I do count them so don't try it." Mina said sternly "The point is though, is your trying to carry the weight of something this big alone and it's not working. I mean Christ Jaune, Pyrrha was your world, I know she was, and you haven't been right since you lost her."

Jaune leaned against the wall and signed up [Yeah, I know she was]

"You need to talk to someone about this, I know you refused a therapist, and I wont force one on you, but find a friend at least you can trust okay?" Mina said as she leaned over the counter they were in front of.

Jaune sighed silently and nodded to his mother before he stepped out of the room.

Jaune slept pretty good that night, not perfect, and not without nightmares, but it was progress.

* * *

**Hey everyone, looks like we already have another chapter of this story up and running. So as a bit of trivia, one of the first things I had to think up when I was conceptualizing the story, is the various challenges Jaune and Ruby would face in their day to day lives and how they overcome them, I mean lets not forget this is 1998, a good number of you are to young to remember this, let along picture it, but Text wasn't a thing for a good 10 years still.**

**Part of the research into the story, was to see how people used texting back then. in 1995, the average number of texts per user was 0.4. They sent a single text maybe once every 2 and a half months, by 2000 this increased to a whole 30 a month. I bet a couple people reading this send that many in a day.**

**If was a different time, and part of the reason for choosing that time is really to make Jaune's life as much of a pain in the ass as I can. **

**Either way, there's your useless trivia for the day, I'll see you all next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: When the Boy Met the Girl

_September 1996..._

_2 years ago..._

Jaune slammed into the fence hard, he was pretty sure that he felt the wood crack from his body hitting it. But that was okay, if the first 13 years of his life taught him anything, is that if people don't want to listen to your words, make them listen to your fists.

And hell this wasn't even his fault for once, he was minding his own business when he heard some girl scream and of course he had to take action. He glanced over at where the glasses wearing girl who was a couple inches shorter than him and looked like she was still in grade school was sitting in shock in the mud puddle that some asshole threw her into.

Then there was the asshole, it looked like some jerk freshmen from the nearby high school was teasing the poor girl. At least he hoped it was _only_ teasing, or this guy was going to be be sucking his meals through a straw for the rest of his life.

That got Jaune's blood pumping. He stood up, wiped the blood off his busted lip and smiled, he was going to show this jerk there's more than one way to talk with your hands.

The older Bully ran in and tried to slug Jaune in the face. He did see that Jaune had picked up some mud as he got up before he flung it at the older kids face catching him right in the eyes, as the kid shouted out from being blinded Jaune decided to use the next dirty trick he learned on the playgrounds of his old school.

Jaune kicked the bully directly in the nuts, he didn't even feel bad about it! Jaune then proceeded to do what he did best and pummel the old kid till he cried and ran away!

Jaune silently shouted in victory, he imagined if he could make a noise that would of sounded pretty damn epic. before he went over to the girl to see if she was okay.

The glasses wearing girl was crying pretty hard, her clothes were covered in mud and she had a slight red mark on her forehead, Jaune knelled next to her and offered her a hand to help her up.

The girl blubbered out a "Th-Thank you S-Sir" Before hugging Jaune.

Jaune was caught off guard and could only pat the sobbing girl on the back the whole time thinking "_Oh my god what the hell am I supposed to do, I've never been hugged by a girl like this!"_

After the girl managed to calm herself down she looked at Jaune and he helped her up "Uh.. Thanks..." She rubbed her neck

Jaune could only shoot her a quick thumbs up and a wide grin. Jaune then took out his note pad and wrote out the best he could '_Hey you need me to walk you home?'_

The girl looked at the note and then back at him "Uh, did that guy punch your voice box out or something?" Which caused Jaune to chuckle a bit

Jaune wrote out a note _'Nah, I can't talk, so I talk to most people like this' _Jaune thought it over _'Or I just punch them a bunch like you saw just now.'_

The girl just giggled a bit "Oh I see, in that case, if it's not out of your way, can you walk me home, that jerk is always bullying me after school!"

Jaune Flexed one of his not really impressive arms and smiled.

"If that's a yes, then I live this way" The girl said as she lead her new found bodyguard.

* * *

Later on after dropping off the girl at her place, he found himself sneaking into his house, he got around the first corner past the kitchen when he hear his mother call out.

"Welcome home Jaune." His mother shouted from the kitchen Followed by a pause "I see your not coming to see me, so that tells me _your sneaking into the house_ So get your butt over here now!"

Jaune mentally cursed his luck and lurked out to where his mother was sitting with her arms folded across her chest, the second she saw him she got that 'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed look' on her face. She sized her her son pretty quickly, his hair was ruffled, his clothes were filthy, Jaune had a light bruise on his cheek and a barely clotted busted lip, and he had that look on his face he only gets when he _Wins_ his fights, which made her worried what the other kid looked like.

"Jaune, did you seriously manage to get into a fight? You understand we've only been here for, what four weeks?" Mina said trying to look stern at the young thirteen year old in front of her. "You already have more fights under your belt than you have years on this earth!"

Jaune just signed out [Look I know, you told me not to get in any more fights, but I had a really good reason this time!]

"Okay, I'll bite, what great reason did you have to get into yet another fight?" Mina said with a rather stern tone to her voice. "Also you better not have caught a suspension for this, I can't afford to take the time off work for this!"

[You won't, this happened off campus!] Jaune hastily signed to his mother.

"Not making me feel better about this Jaune" Mina said as she narrowed her eyes into a death glare/

Jaune thought _"Right, yeah, okay."_ as he started to sign [Well, there was this high school boy roughing up some grade school girl... and I couldn't ignore that!]

Mina looked at her son and let her arms drop to her hips "A high school boy was roughing up a little kid, man that's messed up, did you get the boys name?"

Jaune rubbed his neck and shrugged.

"So that's a no, and the girl, did you get the girls name?"

Jaune froze up thinking_"Aw crap I forgot to ask the girl her name!"_ before signing out nervously [I kinda forgot to ask mom...]

Mina sighed out in agitation and muttered something about a lack of danger of becoming a grandmother before saying to Jaune "Okay get your ass in the shower. And then your cleaning that filthy room of yours as punishment!"

Jaune sighed out before signing [Yes mom] and sulked off to get a shower.

* * *

The following day, Jaune was sitting in his history class learning about the American Civil War, a subject that Jaune was not overwhelmingly invested in, possibly because his history teacher was speaking in the most monotone voice imaginable. Jaune only really started to pay attention when he was called upon by the teacher.

"Now if you were all paying attention, Jaune! When was the Battle of Antietam and where did it take place!"

Jaune held up a finger so he could let the teacher know he needed a second to write out his answer, he actually somehow knew this and wrote on his note. _'9/17/1862 in Sharpsburg Maryland'_ and without looking tapped the person sitting next to him so he could get them to read the note out.

Jaune heard a slight gasp from the person who might have been asleep at the time. when he turned he saw a sort of familiar looking girl staring at him in surprise wearing some, in his mind, cute glasses. and rocking a light red mark on her forehead."

_"Glasses... where have I... wait a second The Grade school girl from yesterday!"_ Jaune thought as his eyes shot wide.

"Wait a second, the high school boy from yesterday" the girl say loudly as they both pointed at each other in confusion.

As they stared awkwardly at each other the teacher chimed in "Yes lovely, anyways Jaune do you know or not?"

Jaune snapped back to reality and pointed at the note and handed to her, she quickly read off the answer on it.

"Very good, lets keep going" The teacher said as he turned around to continue.

The girl turned to speak to him instantly whispering "He said your name was Jaune?"

Jaune hunkered down low and gave her a thumbs up and pointed at her.

"You want to know my name?" The girl whispered pushing her glasses up her face.

Jaune nodded yes.

"Oh wow yeah, my name is Pyrrha, it's nice to meet you." Pyrrha said as she looked up front in case the teacher was looking at them.

He wasn't. But it still made Jaune paranoid. As Jaune looked at her, now that she wasn't covered in mud and crying her eyes out Jaune couldn't help but notice that yeah she did look to be close to his age, and she was actually cute as hell.

This made Jaune tense up when she spoke again. "Um, I hope i'm not asking for to much, but can you walk me home again today after school? I'm still worried about that bully."

Jaune tried and failed to fight back a blush while thinking _"holy crap, is this how people get girlfriends? I never had a girlfriend before! I didn't even know I wanted to have a girlfriend before!"_

Pyrrha tapped Jaune on the shoulder to get his attention. "Um if it's not okay then..."

Jaune waved his hands in front of him for a second and then pulled out his notepad and started writing a note. _'No it's fine, I'll be happy to walk you home today! Or any other day!' _Before he handed the note to her.

She read the note and giggled in a way that made Jaune's heart flutter slightly "Meet me at the front entrance after school then" she whispered to him with a slight blush of her own.

Jaune smiled and gave her a thumbs up as they both decided it would be for the best if they actually paid a bit of attention to class today.

* * *

Later on as Jaune made good on his promise to walk his new friend home, She looked to be much more at ease than when he saw her yesterday. Not a suprise all things considered, Jaune also noticed she was quit, maybe nerves, maybe she just didn't want to come out of her shell.

Jaune wrote out and handed her a note asking _'Hey you okay?'_

Pyrrha smiled and said "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm just not used to walking home with a boy like this."

Jaune nervously looked off the side thinking before passing her a note saying. _'It's okay, I mean were just two kids hanging out right?'_

Pyrrha giggled while reading the note "Yeah I guess your right, you seem like a really nice guy Jaune."

Jaune just smiled back at her as they reached her house and they both heard a voice call out to them. Jaune looked up and saw a woman, who looked older, maybe close to his mom's age waving at them.

"Well, well Pyr, looks like you found that boy you were talking my ear off about yesterday." The woman said to her

Pyrrha's face just turned beat red and said "Uh yeah, this is Jaune, he's mute so be patient with him as he writes notes okay?"

"Oh that's fine, I won't keep him to long, My name is Samantha, I'm Pyrrha's mother and I was hoping we'd see you again." The woman said as she leaned over to eye level with Jaune.

Jaune just rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit in embarrassment before he wrote out a quick note '_Sorry if I got Pyrrha in trouble!'_ and giving it to Samantha.

"Oh no no no! Neither of you are in trouble kid." The woman said to Jaune. "I did want to send you home with something to give to your parents though as a thank you for helping my little girl out!" Samantha said as she rubbed the top of her daughters head.

Jaune thought for a second and wrote out a note _'Actually it's just me and my mom ma'am.'_

Samantha smiled at the young Arc boy "And she did a fine job raising you, wait here okay?"

Jaune nodded as she went inside for a moment. Jaune smiled at Pyrrha a couple times.

"Actually I did get in a little trouble, but only because my dad was trying to get me to toughen up a bit and beat up my own bullies."

Jaune handed a note to her saying _'Sounds like your dad's kinda hard on you.'_

"Nah, he just wants his little girl to be tough you know?" Pyrrha said quietly, but she didn't have any kind of expression on her face as she said it.

Jaune looked puzzled at this for a second but before he could dwell on it he saw her mother come out with a green Tupperware container. "So Pyrrha helped me out with this just in case we saw you, and I slipped our number in their so your mom can call us okay?"

Jaune's eyes shot wide as being handed a big Tupperware of Cookies and without thinking signed out a thanks!.

"I'll assume you just said thank you, and save a few of those for your mom okay?" Samantha said "I'm going to bring Pyrrha in now, so we'll see you later okay Jaune?"

Jaune nodded and smiled as he carefully tucked the Tupperware carefully under one arm and shot the pair of them a two fingered salute and jogged off to get home.

"Nice kid that one." Samantha said to Pyrrha, "Come on, lets get inside and help me make some dinner before your dad gets home."

Pyrrha smiled at mom and said "Okay! lets go!" and the pair went into their home.

* * *

**Hey so guess who forgot to put author notes at the end of the chapter, again. This guy right here.**

**So yeah, this is a flashback chapter to a couple years before the "Current day" of the story, I wanted to basically tell two stories, that will eventually lead to how Jaune got to the point where is is at the start of the story, from a hot headed 13 year old, to the caring and emotional 15 year old that we see at the start of the story. So enjoy, and see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Invisible Girl (1)

It had been a couple weeks since Jaune and Ruby became the fast friends that they had, Jaune tended to spend a lot of time online chatting with her, and they saw each other in the mornings. He would, under duress, even admit to himself that he was starting to come around to Yang as well.

But Jaune was still a student and as he sat in the back of his science class, he heard the words from his biology teacher Dr. Merlot that he absolutely never wants to hear. Jaune also remembered that this particular instructor was _very_ clear on his insistence on being called "Doctor" as he didn't go to a decade of collage to be called "Mister Merlot."

"Alright class I am going to split you off into pairs so and I'm going to assign each of you a component of the human cell for you to write a report on and present in front of the class." The good doctor said to the groans of the entire class.

Jaune leaned on his hands thinking _"Son of a bitch!"_ To himself at this idea, it's not that he couldn't contribute a lot to a group project, it's just that he was completely dependent on others to present.

That almost never went as well as he wanted it to.

"Okay and finally I want Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna to team up and present a report on the purpose of the Mitochondria in your typical animal cell, I'm going to give everyone a week to get their presentations prepped, so I'll let you all spend the rest of this class coordinating with your partners to determine how you want to divide the workload."

Jaune barely had the time to try and figure out who his partner was before a short girl with almost Pitch black hair sat down next to him. The first thing he noticed, was she was wearing mostly black, Black pants, a black choker, and Black tank top, under a black over shirt.

The second thing he noticed was her complete lack of eye contact with him, in fact it looked like she was hiding behind her bangs from the world more than anything, Jaune heard her mutter something out but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

_"A quiet goth girl, this is novel"_ Jaune thought to himself, he shook his head at her trying to signal that he didn't catch what she had said.

"I said I hope you don't mind doing the talking, I'm not very good at it." The girl said a bit louder but not quiet at an easy listening level, still refusing to make eye contact with him. Her body had practically turned itself into a pretzel from the tension in her body as she spoke.

_"Well shit..."_ Jaune thought before he pulled out his note pad and wrote out a short note _'That's going to be a bit of a problem, I'm mute.'_ and slid the note in front of her.

The girl known as Blake glanced slight at him as her body tensed up at the realization of this came crashing into her. "Oh... So I have to do the talking?" Blake said with her voice wavering badly.

Jaune nodded at the Shy looking girl and slid a note to her _"I mean I'll help out the best that I can, but yeah, you have to be the one to do the talking unless we can somehow scrounge up and interpreter."_

Blake looked at Jaune with a look of absolute horror in her face as she fidgeted with her hair. she spoke quietly "Is that an option?"

Jaune shrugged and wrote down _"Honestly The district told me when I came in for orientation that they couldn't swing one... sorry._

Blake laid her head on the desk "Were screwed then..."

Jaune tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and slide her a note _"Look, I can scrounge us up some poster board, and as long as you can help me with the coloring I'll draw us up a poster for this that will put professionals to shame. I can also introduce you to a couple friends of mine, we can use as a test audience to practice our presentation with."_

"This teacher has it in for me I know he does. It's because I don't like crowds, or people, or looking at people, or people in general." Blake said.

_"We can do this as a team, I'm not the kind of guy to let a nice girl down!"_ Jaune wrote with a sly grin on his face.

"I... guess I can manage to talk for a couple minutes, it doesn't have to be that long of a presentation right?" Blake asked with a strong hint of desperation in her voice.

Jaune held up 4 fingers to show it had to be a 4 minute presentation.

"Okay... we can do this... we can do this. You help me with the speech part and we'll take it from there." Blake said still not entirely confident in herself.

Jaune wrote a quick note _"Lets meet after class, I have a couple of my friends who I was planing on meeting, we can see what they can suggest for us."_

Blake looked unsure of herself "I-I should ask Adam first what he thinks. T-To make sure he didn't mind me being around your Friends."

Jaune shook his head and wrote out on a note _"Who's Adam?"_

Blake muttered "My Boyfriend..."

Jaune shrugs and writes _"Well tell them two of the people that will be there will be girls, and most of them can't speak so it'll be fine."_

Blake muttered again to Jaune "Okay... I'll do what I can..."

The bell let them out of class a few moments later.

* * *

After school Jaune pulled up a seat with Ruby and Yang signing out a quick hello before they all say down.

Ruby signed out an excited [Hi Jaune did you miss us?]

Jaune half smiled and signed out a quick [Nope]

"Well do we have a plan today? Pop down to the arcade? Not walk around like a bunch of sad loners?" Yang said leaning back and kicking her legs up on the table.

[Actually I'm waiting for someone, my partner for my group project for Science class.] Jaune signed out to the pair.

[Who's your partner? Anyone we know?] Ruby asked Jaune.

[Her name is Blake. She wears dark clothes and can't bring herself to talk louder than a mouse fart. Ring any bells?] Jaune signed as he leaned back and tried not to check out Yang's legs.

"Oh yeah, I think I know who your talking about, how are you going to make that work?" Yang said as she signed out the same for her sister to understand as well.

[Well I was hoping you two would help me with that.] Jaune signed back to the pair.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other. Ruby then signed out [I mean if she shows up, her boyfriend is pretty clingy, we tried to get her to hang out with us but she used her boyfriend as an excuse saying that he already had plans with him.]

Jaune leaned over to look over the girl's shoulder and waved as he saw Blake approach them, the girl quietly sat down at an empty spot in at their table and looked around before quietly saying "Hi" without actually looking at any of them.

Yang raised and eyebrow and said while signing "Okay so we can work with this, I'm thinking make over, works all the time in the movies."

Jaune and Ruby face palmed. "What did I say?" Yang asked.

Blake kinda looked off to the side as she tensed up "I don't think I want anyone to really pay that much attention to me."

Ruby was far more understanding and signed out as Yang interpreted to Blake [So Jaune says that you have a group project together but you have problems with talking in front of large groups?]

Blake tensed up as she said to the group "Something like that yes."

Yang chimed in "Well I mean it sounds like we just need you to get some practice in, build up some confidence, maybe spend a few days actually holding conversations to get used to it."

[I'm also half in favor of a makeover as well, I mean I know how much looking confident actually helps make you actually feel confident as well.] Jaune signed, Yang translated for the others.

"I'm not sure, I kinda don't want to stand out." Blake said softly. "I also don't want to change how I look all that much."

[I'm not talking about anything super dramatic, your cute as is.] Jaune said.

Yang paused her translation to whistle at Jaune "Smooth dude."

[Not where I was going with this Yang] Jaune signed while looking at her [Blake I'm just saying lets try pulling your hair back into a ponytail, get some light makeup on you, and see if that helps you. Unleash your full potential here.] Jaune signed out with a look of confidence on his face.

Blake looked down at her lap for a bit, hiding her eyes behind her bangs trying to process what Jaune said "I'm... I'm not used to people calling me cute."

[That's what you took away from this? I-] Jaune stopped when he noticed Yang was not translating for him and she was actually speaking for herself instead."Of course your cute, I mean your boyfriend clearly saw something in you right?"

Blake tried to make her self small, Ruby put a hand on her shoulder and finger signed with Yang translating [Seriously, you don't lose anything by trying just once right?]

Blake, clearly nervous reached back as if she was going to pull her hair into a ponytail before pausing "I... I don't have a hairband."

Yang pulled her's off and handed it to her, Blake pulled her hair back and tied it off before letting her hands rest on her lap again.

Jaune couldn't comment on her eye color, but he did note that she had rather striking eyes as he signed out [Yeah, those are fighting eyes alright, the kind of eyes you see on someone in charge!] He signed out before punching his fist as if trying to prove his point.

"Yeah I agree, we just need to help you find your voice first." Yang added.

Ruby leaned in and signed despite still needing Yang to to interpret [Seriously, we should exchange makeup tips, I know an eye shadow that would make you look awesome!]

Blake found a smile creeping on her face and said with a slight bit more confidence "Okay, where do we start?"

* * *

Later that evening Jaune was finding himself struggling to relax for long enough to sleep. He instead decided to get some work done. As he kept working on his part of the presentation by recreating art from the science book and prototyping what the final poster would look like a thought bounced in his head that refused to leave _"Why did Blake need to get her boyfriends permission to hang out with us?"_

Realizing he was not going to get any work done, he got on his computer and logged onto to the home's dial up connection, AIM auto logged him in and he was quickly bombarded with the familiar noise of 3 beeps of lowering pitch in a row alerting him to a message. he quickly checked and saw Ruby who was also not sleeping had messaged him.

RBYROSE1: Hey Jaune you up still?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah Ruby what's going on?

RBYROSE1: N/M Bored, Can't sleep.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah Same... question, what's with your screen name? been wanting to ask.

RBYROSE1: I like how it "sounds" if that makes sense, rolls off the tongue i'm told. what about you, "Dark Knight Arc"?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah, Yeah, I played a Dark Knight in Dungeon Fantasy.

RBYROSE1: So, if you don't mind me asking, have you talked to your ex recently?

Jaune paused, he remembered he didn't actually tell Ruby what actually happened to Pyrrha, It still bothered him that he had not come clean about that... Maybe now would be a good time...

RBYROSE1: Hey, you still there, you didn't pass out at your desk did you?"

DARKKNIGHTARC: No... Just thinking.

RBYROSE1: Sorry I didn't mean to upset you about your Ex, I guess that means she hasn't messaged you recently?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I.. She can't contact me...

RBYROSE1: What did you do, block her?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Ruby she's been gone since before I met you and Yang.

RBYROSE1: Gone as in?

RBYROSE1: Wait

RBYROSE1: Fuck, You mean "Gone" as in "Gone Gone"?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah, We didn't break up, we had planed on trying to stay in contact after I moved and she... Well she...

RBYROSE1: She died?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah...

RBYROSE1: Oh no, Jaune I'm so sorry, I should of figured this out a while ago!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Nah don't worry about it, you had no way of knowing.

RBYROSE1: Okay well now i'm going to give you the biggest hug you have ever received tomorrow. I'm just warning you now.

DARKKNIGHTARC: It happened months ago, I won't pretend I've cried out all my tears about it, but you don't have to go out of your way for me.

RBYROSE1: Hey we are friends right?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Well yeah of course.

RBYROSE1: Then your going to get a hug from me when I see you and your going to damn well like it okay?

DARKKNIGHTARC: You swear like 300% more on here than you do in person. You understand that right?

RBYROSE1: Yeah, I know.

Jaune finally found himself yawning as he typed.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I just yawned for longer than 5 seconds, I better get to bed.

RBYROSE1: Right night buddy!

Jaune saw that Ruby was typing something else, she went back and forth on it for a good seconds before she just logged off, and Jaune made his way to bed.

He didn't sleep well that night. He Also never got an answer for his question about Blake.

* * *

**Well here we go with the first chapter of an actual story arc for this fic. I don't know if every character I introduce into the "Group" is going to get a arc dedicated to them or not yet.**

** I'll be honest, I have the start and the end of this story planed out, as well as the History between Jaune and Pyrrha planed out. But I'm more than open to adding stuff as I go. I'm actually interested in where this goes and I had to deeply weigh how much of a villain I wanted to make the series traditional Villains be in this Story. Do I want to make them all the scum sucking monsters that need to be battled against?**

** The overall Story is Jaune fighting a battle against his own demons. The whole "Man versus self" thing at work. I also want to explore the issues that the various character struggle with, and see how they overcome them. Trust me, it may not seem like it on the surface, but every character in this story has demons to chase, Even Ruby, Even Pyrrha has her inner struggles to deal with.**

**I'd say more... But that would be a spoiler, and I better save something for the story, I'll see you all next chapter, thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Invisible Girl (2)

**Going to get this out of the way now, this is your official Trigger Warning: If you are set off by implied emotional and physical abuse of a potential sexual nature, this is a fair chapter to skip. I'll be nice and put a recap of this chapter at the start of the next one. So if reading about the above is going to mess with you, you can skip it and not get lost in the story.**

**That being said, I did not go into detail, and I've cliff noted parts of conversations to avoid spelling it all out, so hopefully that will mitigate things. **

* * *

Jaune was definitely having a _Stone Temple Pilots_ kind of morning. He walked into the school having been dropped off by his mother and caught himself looking down towards the ground. He just was not in the mood after the dreams her had the night before about Pyrrha. In his disc-man was a copy of "_Out of time" by Stone temple pilots_ and he walked in to the front doors as the song _"Losing my religion"_ played in his ears with flashes of the dream last night playing in his mind.

Dreams about seeing Pyrrha looking at him, splattered with blood holding a hand out asking him to _Come with her_.

_"God I never should of talked about her to Ruby last night"_ The thought crossed Jaune's head. as he walked into the school, hood of his sweater pulled up to hide his face and let him blend in better.

_"Maybe... I'll just go to straight to class today, I mean I can't shake the guilt of even getting close to the two of them from my head anyways..." _He thought as his mood dipped into the red.

He didn't make it that far however before he felt a weight plow into him and almost knock him off his feet, he looked at what hit him and saw dark hair and grey eyes looking up at him.

Ruby looked up at him and finger signed out a [Hi] with one hand while still hugging him.

Jaune waved back as well as he heard the giggles of people walking by as his headphones were knocked slightly off his ears. He also heard a few off hand comments talking about how much of a "cute couple" they made. This prompted Jaune to wiggle free and take a step back.

Ruby just tiled her head at him and signed [What's wrong, you don't like hugs?]

Jaune signed back [Sorry people were mistaking us for dating...] and rubbed his neck sheepishly as a different song played in his ears. [Didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea about us.]

Ruby tilted her head thinking it over, before it sank in and her eyes shot wide [Oh god, not what I was trying to imply. I know with what happened to your Ex your not ready for dating and I don't want to put pressure on you. I'm sorry please don't be angry at me!] Ruby said as she started to get frantic for a moment.

This time Jaune went over and gave her a hug [No, I'm over reacting, sorry.]

Ruby latched to him a bit tighter than he expected, almost like someone drinking from a glass of water after being lost in a desert. _"Damn this girl really like hugs" _Jaune thought to himself as he pulled away.

Ruby Audibly whimpered a bit when Jaune let go. He just didn't hear it because of his headphones. The pair walked over to the table that was basically the bastion and territory of their group, both Jaune and Ruby were a bit surprised to see Blake over at their table quietly talking with Yang.

The pair sat down both waving hello as they took their seats.

"Uh... Hi" Blake said in a quiet tone to Ruby and Jaune

"Hey, Blake wanted to go over some notes for your project since she says her boyfriend is _requiring_ her to see him after school." Yang said with a slightly agitated tone.

[Some boyfriend...] Jaune signed out, Yang didn't have to, but opted to interpret for Blake.

"It's not like that... not normally... I guess" Blake said sounding almost nervous about talking about him like this.

Jaune had a thought cross his mind, remembering his Im chat with Ruby the night before, and his own misgivings about this Adam guy. _"Ruby does act quite a bit different when she has that barrier between me and her. I wonder. if that will be true with Blake here?". _Jaune gestured to yang to swap spots with him and sat down next to her with his notepad out.

Jaune took a moment to write out a note _"I know you don't know us at all, we just met yesterday, but we don't judge here, I'm a loaner, Ruby's Mute, and Yang's a bit of a pain in the ass, we all have issues. so if your okay with this, I'd like us to talk for a bit on my notebook."_

Blake side eyed Jaune but wrote out '_Okay... You seem nice and Yang has been very nice as well.'_

Jaune nodded and wrote out 'S_o about this Adam guy, does he make you spend time around him a lot'_

Blake thought about her answer a bit before writing '_I mean what guy doesn't want to spend time with his girlfriend right?'_

Jaune mentally winced a bit, he saw Ruby and Yang from across the table looking at the pair before he wrote his next response. _'Maybe, but I was asking if he's forcing you to see him, even at times you might want some distance from him.'_

Blake's shoulder and head sank a bit looking at Jaune's shirt before writing out. '_I guess, maybe... sometimes...'_

Jaune could tell he was getting somewhere '_remember, no judging here. did you want to see him today?'_

_'Not really.' _She wrote back

_'But he won't let you say no?' _Jaune wrote fearing where this was going.

_'He gets upset when I say no.' _Blake wrote with a shaky hand.

Jaune stopped for a second, he was not liking the sounds of this at all. Jaune found himself thinking _"I know I was taught to mind my own business, but she's too shy, to reserved, I got a real bad impression about her situation yesterday, I don't have to have a Ren and Nora in my past to tell something is seriously fucked here, maybe she's looking for someone to talk about it? Maybe that's why she's sitting with us this morning?"_

_'I just want to pause for a second to say that I know this is not easy for you, and your with friends at this table. We would never force you to do anything your not comfortable with, so you don't have to answer this next question okay?' _Jaune wrote as he felt his stomach turn.

_'Okay, You all have been really nice, more than I deserve really.' _Blake wrote.

Jaune's entire head contorted in discomfort about that sentence, he couldn't leave it alone _'Hey, no one deserves to be treated like crap Blake.' _Jaune paused for a second _'Okay, So, I need to ask this, and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, this is really uncomfortable for me to even ask, but I got a bad feeling talking to you yesterday about this, but has this Adam guy ever asked you to do anything you were not okay with?'_

While Blake wrote out a response Jaune spared a glance at Yang and ruby who were quietly signing to each other, probably so Yang could take her sisters mind off of it. Yang shot a concerned look to Jaune.

When Jaune read Blake's response he saw that all she wrote was _'Yes' _ with a few tear stains on the page.

Jaune felt his hands ball into fists. he took a few deep breaths, something his old friend Ren taught him and wrote _'I won't tell Ruby or Yang, anything, hell I'll burn this notebook later if you want, and this won't change us being friends, but do you want me to help you talk to the office staff about this?'_

Without writing anything else, Blake, shaking like a leaf as she did so, and refusing to make eye contact, stood up and pulled on the sleeve to Jaune's sweater and pointed towards the office. Jaune thougt to himself _"God she must of thought about this all last night as well."_

Jaune signed out [Yang I'm going to need you to help me interpret in the office please.]

Yang signed to her sister to head for class and stood up gathering her things as well as the trio led by Blake went to the school office.

* * *

Minutes later the three of them sat in the office of Principal Ozpin, Jaune was used to principal offices in general, but not normally because he's trying to help someone.

Ozpin sat at his desk, with Blake sitting in front of him, Jaune sat next to her and Blake stood next to Ozpin so she could clearly see Jaune signing.

"Ms Belladonna, I understand that you have something you want to discuss with us, if you want I can have Mr Arc and Ms Branwen stop outside so we can talk in private." Ozpin said with a patient practiced tone. "But I also need you to be aware, that if you tell me anything that I have to legally involve law enforcement for, I'm require to notify the local police about it, as a teacher, I am mandated to protect my student's well being even against their own wishes."

Blake looked to Jaune almost as if asking for permission, with Yang translating for him he signed out to her [Blake, you don't need my permission to talk, and we'll support you no mater what you say here okay?]

Blake, barely above a whisper, as her eyes began to tear up said "Okay, I-I understand sir."

Ozpin nodded and click a button to the inter office intercom "Carol, can you bring me 4 hot chocolates and please inform the teachers of the 3 students in here with me that they are excused from their first periods today?"

A voice replied back in the affirmative and Ozpin made a slight show of turning the intercom completely off. "Okay, so it's just us Blake, why don't you get a few things off your chest okay?"

What happened next was about 30 minutes of sobs, and painful confessions on Blake's behalf as she described her Years long relationship with Adam Taurus. It had sounded like they were at one point childhood friends, and that he had always sort of been the friend that spoke for her and made the decision for them. But as time went on, even though she may not have been comfortable with it, Adam coerced her into a "Deeper" relationship about a year ago, and Blake recounted how little by little her own self esteem was eroded down by small comments from Adam. Comments that from the outside, sounded like they were designed isolated her from friends, cutting ties with people who knew the two of them. As well as comments that convinced her that the world would rip her apart with out him shielding her from it. Moments that tried to make her dependent on him and to some extent worked..

More than once Jaune watched the principal take sips from the cheap paper cup of coco in an effort to hide his anger. Jaune was thankful for his own Speech impairment as he would have had strong words to say about this Adam asshole.

Then came the most difficult question Ozpin would ask of Blake. "Did he force you to perform any..." Ozpin struggled for the words "inappropriate adult acts with him against your will."

Blake looked down and didn't answer. But her silence was all the answer Ozpin needed. Ozpin reached for his desk phone as Yang sat down next to Blake and put a hand on her shoulder muttering something Jaune didn't fully hear about "We won't let him hurt you anymore." Blake just hugged Yang and whimpered.

Jaune just held his stomach fighting back a level of queasiness as Ozpin asked the desk reception "Do we know if Adam Taurus is in class today? No, no I don't need him to come up here right now, I just wanted to be sure. Make it a point to excuse Ms Belladonna from the remainder of her classes today, it's a sensitive mater and I feel this would be best if we didn't make any public announcements yet." as he hung up the phone and dialed the local sheriff's department.

"I-I D-don't want to get him in trouble sir." Blake muttered.

Yang was the one to offered the comforting word. "Blake, he may have been a friend once, but friends don't treat each other the way he treats you. Your going to be happier when this is all said and done."

Jaune couldn't help but be thankful that Ruby wasn't there to hear all this as well.

* * *

Almost and hour later, Jaune and Yang, having been given blanket excuses for classes that day sat outside of the nurses office. Blake was inside with a school nurse and a Medical examiner from the local Sheriff department. Neither had much to say to each other at the moment. Just as Yang was going to say something a man in a police uniform with a shade of hair similar to yang's walked up to them and sat down, Jaune looked at his uniform and saw the name "Long" as the officers last name.

"Hey kiddo, heard your having a rough day here." the man said to Yang.

"Not as rough as Blake is dad." Yang said to the officer.

"Who's your friend here?" Officer Long asked yang pointing at Jaune.

"Oh that's Jaune, I'm sure Ruby has mentioned him," Yang said trying to take her mind off of things.

"Oh yeah, this is guy Ruby won't stop talking about? Nice to meet you kid" The officer said to Jaune.

Jaune just politely waved.

"So, we got another officer taking a statement from your friend and she's going to get a physical checkout by a doctor, her parents have been called, and well... depending on what happens next someone's likely leaving school in cuffs today." Officer long said to the two of them.

Jaune just rested his head against the wall.

Officer long stood up and dusted himself off. "I need to go talk to the principal, but, yeah I know this is rough, but we'll take care of it all okay?"

Jaune shot him a thumbs up, Yang looked at her dad "Thanks dad."

"Look, I don't talk about work much and shit like this is why. But the best thing the two of you can do, is be a friend to her and don't try to treat her like she's a fragile broken china plate okay? It took an insane amount of strength to seek help the way she did."

Jaune signed out a [I'll be the best friend to her that we can be sir.]

Officer Long said back "Good man, she came out to you and my daughters first, that means she trusts you, but it was a hell of a risk in her head to do so. don't do anything to betray that trust okay?"

With that Officer Long left go speak to Ozpin.

* * *

Jaune was able to return to classes by third period and the rest of the day went incident free. He had heard talk about a student being escorted out in cuff's, and he heard Adam's name being tossed around usually acompitied by words such as "That son of a bitch" or "That slimy asshole". There was also a lot of speculation as to why he was arrested but it the common rumor going around, one Jaune was happy to help spread was something about beating up a homeless man and putting him in the hospital. It kept the heat of his new friend, and that's what mattered to him.

As he exited the school for the day he felt a tug on the back of his backpack and as he turned he saw Ruby looking back at him signing out a quick [Everything okay?]

Jaune just shrugged and signed out [Honestly? I don't know.]

The pair walked together out of the school. out of a need for a distraction Jaune asked Ruby [So Yang has a different last name than you?]

Ruby winced at the question [Uh yeah, her mom and my dad divorced before she was born so she has her mothers last name. My parents got married shortly before I was born so I have my dad's last name.]

Jaune thought about it for a bit [I met your dad for a bit today, seems alright.]

Ruby shrugged [I like him better than my mom.]

Jaune tilted his head as they walked. [Want to talk about it?]

Ruby shook her head [Not really, sorry maybe another time]

Jaune nodded as they walked without a destination in mind.

Ruby suddenly stopped and looked at him nervously signing out [So, this might be a tad forward, but did you want to go over to my place?]

Jaune scratched the back of his head before responding [What for?]

Ruby got a bit nervous looking shifting her feet and playing with her hair while finger signing out [Uh, guess video games or something, I just got a copy of _Parasite Eve_ at the mall the next town over and maybe we'd have fun playing it?]

Jaune thought about it, he wasn't stupid and could tell Ruby probably just didn't want to be alone right now. [Yeah, I mean, video games are not my thing due to the whole colorblindness thing, but if you just want someone to hang out with I'm game.]

Ruby's entire body relaxed noticeably and she led the way...

* * *

**So that was a chapter I wanted to just knock out and get past., Blake has a clear character arc in becoming a stronger person and overcoming her trauma, but she has to experience the trauma first to grow past it. I'll be honest I came like as close as hair's width from scraping the entire chapter. It is absolutely a hell of a thing to imply someone had suffered a lengthy bout of abuse, and it is absolutely a motherfucker to write it out. It risks effectively ruining a character before they had a chance to shine and I just don't like doing it really.**

** I'd like to think though that it shows just how strong Blake is as a character to approach three almost complete strangers. All of which she met a day before and ask for help. To extend that hand when in her own mind she's expecting it to be swatted away. I believe I mentioned at some point that every character is going to have an arc, and a major obstacle in their lives to overcome. Not all of them are going to be equal, and Blake certainly has the worst of it right now. but it's going to show her to be a far stronger character than those around her for surviving it and yeah... it's a spoiler to say it straight out that she will overcome it and come out the other side far stronger. But this is a case where I feel it needs to be said.**

**On a slightly lighter note, One reviewer asked me to try and slip in more 90's references, so you got a couple in this chapter, I'll slip more in, but i'm not going to overdo it, so hopefully this will satisfy the need to make it feel more 90's for the time being.**

**Other than this, hey thanks for reading, even if you skipped straight to the bottom of the page after reading the disclaimer up top and are now frantically posting a review calling me a total asshole for writing Blake the way I did. If you want a more "favorable" take on her, Dust Eater in my Profile. Beyond that I'll see you all next time with a significantly lighter chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bitch

**As promised, the chapter 7 recap for those who chose to skip over it.**

**Before school, Jaune arrived at the school and was given a promised hug By Ruby, who seemed to have been getting more out of the simple act of affection than She let on. Jaune just figured she like hugs and let it go for the time being. At the groups Table Blake was already waiting for the group, wanting to discuss the group project before classes citing that her boyfriend was requiring her presence.**

**The group found this inherently wrong that Adam seemed to treat Blake as property, and was making demands of her to live at his beck and call, and Jaune had a private notebook conversation, hoping that she would share more with him if it was in writing. They learned about about the abusive relationship that she had been forced to keep quiet about, including emotional and physical abuse at the hands of Adam. Eventually the group got both Ozpin, and the police involved. **

**The end result was Adam being escorted from the school in cuffs. Jaune being introduced to Ruby's father with Yang. and Ruby and Jaune making plans to spend time with each other after class, partially so Jaune can get his mind off things, bringing us to the start of this chapter.**

* * *

Summer Long, Mother of Ruby Long has always fancied herself to be a pretty open minded and accepting mother. Summer accepted she was not exactly mother of the year lets face facts. But while she loved Ruby to a certain extent. Summer Mostly just regarded her as an obligation she accepted to get Tai for herself. Almost a means to an end really.

So when she came home early to see that her daughter was mounting a young blonde haired boy who looked to have lipstick smeared on his mouth, she found herself concerned. She became more concerned when the pair stared at her with a look of shock and her daughter made signed something she didn't quite understand at her.

Something she figured was along the lines of "This is not what it looks like..."

* * *

_A Few minutes earlier_

Jaune leaned back as the he and Ruby were both sitting on the floor of her spacious living room, Ruby, as promised was showing him _"Parasite Eve"_ the game she had just purchased and he honestly couldn't be less interested.

The game looked pretty fun, it was early in the game, and he thought it was cool that they were playing as a woman in a black dress as she blew the brains out of mutant rats in a New York opera house.

Ruby to was of course pretty engrossed in the game. Jaune figured he'd be more into it if he wasn't feeling far to reminded of the times he would sit with Pyrrha as they tagged team _Chrono Trigger_ on her SNES a couple years back. If not for that he'd be having more fun right now.

Ruby turned and signed to him [Man this game is kinda messed up, did you see that clown guy burn up?]

Jaune signed back [Oh yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what this has to do with Mitochondria, I mean I know i'm doing that project on them, but I'm pretty sure they have fuck all to do with mutated floating bitches setting people on fire.]

Ruby started to laugh, the thing that Jaune always noticed about her was the fact she was not actually mute, she couldn't hear, but she made noises from time to time, and her laugh made him happy.

Once she finally stopped she looked at him [Your pretty good at making me laugh Jaune.] She said with a wide smile.

Jaune half smiled back at her, and felt a guilty stab in his chest as he reminded himself _"Jaune, this isn't right, Pyrrha deserves better than this.". _As the thought crossed through his head he shifted his eyes back to the screen, but he wasn't watching the game anymore.

Ruby seemingly didn't catch on this as she went back to her game slipping back into "the zone", Jaune started to drift to Happy memories of Pyrrha, mostly little things. He didn't get to enjoy this for long before he noticed that the the game was paused, and looked to have been for a minute or so.

When Jaune glanced back over to Ruby she was just looking at him with a look of confusion signing [Are you getting bored or something?]

[Oh no, not at all!] He signed back to her. [Just spacing out a bit. It was a long day]

Ruby signed [Well if i'm that boring, maybe you want to go hang out with my sister or something] before folding her arms and looking indignant.

[Oh no, it's not like that] Jaune signed [It's just with all that shit with Blake earlier, I'm still kinda reeling from it all] Jaune knew that it was a bit of a convenient lie for him.

Ruby read his face while rubbing her hands together before signing out [I know one really good way to take your mind off things] she signed before she crawled over to where he was sitting.

Jaune's eyes shot wide with the thought _"Oh my god she's attempting to seduce me!"_

Once she got close she looked right in her face and pulled something out of her pocket, a tube of lipstick which she carefully opened... Right before she pushed him on his back and finger signed with her free hand [Makeover]

_"Wait a minute that's WORSE!" _Jaune thought just before she climbed on top of him and started to try to messily smear Lipstick on his face. They went back and forth with Jaune trying to squirm and tickle her to get her off of the top of him while she tried to get makeup on him. Every time he would almost get her off she would power through it and smear more make up on his face.

That's when, As Ruby was on top of him, straddling his chest, holding him down. With Both of them sweating and with Ruby pinning his shoulders to the ground Jaune heard a "Cough" from the entryway to the living room they were in. His head turned and went pale as he saw what looked like an older version of Ruby standing in the entry way looking at the pair in stunned silence. Ruby turned her head towards the same person and went pale as well.

Ruby quickly signed out to the person [Uh mom, this is really not what this looks like!]

The woman just shook her head. "Look kid, I'm not sure what she just said, just tell her to knock it off before I end up with grand kids." and walked out of the room.

The pair looked at each other, Ruby gestured for a translation which Jaune provided. See Ruby blush hard caused him to start to laugh silently which caused him to laugh along with him.

A bit later, after they got cleaned up, Ruby offered to walk Jaune part of the way home, Something was eating at Jaune thought [Does your mom not sign?]

Ruby shrugged [Well I mean it's not secret she's kind of a bitch if i'm being honest.]

[Yeah, but not bothering to learning how to talk to her own child?] Jaune asked

Ruby sighed out in frustration [Well not all of us have great parents, my dad at least pretends to give a fuck about his kids]

Jaune's head unconsciously snapped back in surprise. That was the first time since he met her that she actually seemed upset about something. [Sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you]

Ruby just rubbed her neck in annoyance before signing [It's not your fault, My mom and I don't exactly get along you know? and dad spends a lot of time working so I don't see him as much.]

Jaune nodded as they walked suddenly a few things about her made sense. _"Damn, she has it pretty rough, she must be starved for attention half the time."_

As they continued to walk, Jaune heard the squeal of tires off in the distance, as he looked he saw head lights rapidly driving in their direction, swerving as if the driver was either intoxicated or just not in full control of the car. Ruby didn't seem to notice is and was just walking looking pissed off at her mom.

When Jaune saw it swerve again, this time at him at them, he realized that the driver wasn't going to pull out of it, and quickly ran to push Ruby out of the way. Ruby stumbled into a fall from the sudden jolt as Jaune pushed her out of the path. Jaune saw the look on Ruby's face as he braced for the hit.

Jaune got lucky, while he felt his body spin as he hit the ground and felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder from where he was hit, he didn't take a full hit from the car. He felt his head hit the ground when he landed and was momentary stunned by the blow. As he tried to get his bearings, he felt the broken side mirror of the car that hit him near him. Ruby was on top of him instantly looking him over for injuries, as Jaune saw the driver of the car get out and look at the pair.

A woman, very pale with long light almost white hair, looked to be older. looked at the pair and shouted some kind of apology before she got into the light colored car and started to get ready to drive off.

Ruby turned waved at the driver to stop. Jaune looked at the plate of the car, and repeated it in his head until he was able to pull out his notepad, and painfully, ruby quickly took it from his hands and started to write down info about the car, the plate number, make and model, and as the car peeled off into the evening night.

Jaune started to feel cold and felt his body shake as Shock set in, Ruby yelled out for anyone who was listening While resting Jaune's head in her lap.

Jaune just desperately tried to keep his arm still as he became aware of a wet feeling on his forehead. he touched his head and saw that he bleeding, must of benn from when he hit his head on the ground.

Eventually someone had called the police. Either that, or they were already chasing the woman.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby found themselves sitting in the waiting room of the local Emergency Room. Because Jaune was awake and responsive, it was decided that he didn't need to be rushed directly in, no one had told them what was going on, but it was apparently that someone more severely injured was rushed in a before the arrived.

Ruby was crying her eyes out, she came close to seeing her friend get killed in front of her, and while Jaune was feeling a bit better, he still held his right arm close to his chest so he didn't move his shoulder to much. his free arm was being used to ruby Ruby's back to try and calm his friend.

Ruby looked at him, looked at the dried blood from the scrape on his forehead, and started to tear back up instantly.

Using his good arm, Jaune slowly finger signed out [Hey, it's alright, were both going to be just fine okay?]

Ruby shook her head looking at him [Don't tell me it's going to be alright, Your hurt, you can't even sign properly right now! I should have been playing more attention!] Ruby's face contorted to anger more than once as she signed.

Jaune raised his hand to sign something out when he heard someone shout their names, he looked up past Ruby to see Yang and His own mother rush into the scene. Ruby was quickly hugged by Yang, and his mother painfully hugged him causing Jaune's vision to blur as pain flooded through his arm.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Mina said as she pulled away from him, "Are you in pain right now"

Jaune only nodded his head up and down pointing at his shoulder. Mina wiped her eyes "God dammit I hope they catch the son of a bitch that did this!"

As if summoned, Officer Long also approached the group, Jaune spared a glance at Yang as she watched her sister sign out to her what happened.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, we had to take statements from another incident that took priority." Officer Long stated.

"What the hell takes priority over someone almost running over our kids!" Mina shouted out.

"The same person quite possibly having actually ran over someone, we think who ever struck your son, also ran over another student from the high school who was hit while walking home from cheer leading practice." Officer Long. "That being said she was not able to give us a solid description of who hit her, I'm hoping you two can help us out?"

"My god are they going to be okay dad?" Yang asked

"Yeah, she's going to live, she's in surgery right now." Tai said to the group. "Jaune, Ruby, if you two can, walk me through exactly what happened, I'll let Yang and Mina interpret for us."

Ruby and Jaune took turns explaining what happened, the group was interrupted when a doctor finally took Jaune back to treat his injuries.

Yang explained "So, you pushed Ruby out of the way when you saw that the car was going to hit you both?" Yang glanced at Ruby "Man she really owes you one after that."

Jaune just shook his head and hand signed out [No she doesn't, she would have done the same for me.]

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and his moment, about an hour later, found themselves in an examination room. Jaune was laid out on a bed with his shirt off. Everyone looking saw the large bruise that went from his shoulder to his elbow. The doctor came back after examining Jaune and performing a couple X-rays on his shoulder with his findings "Well it looks like you didn't break anything, you did pull several muscles in your arm, and that bruise bruise from where the car's mirror hit you is going to be there for a few weeks. but you don't need to be operated on, and you won't need a cast." The doctor handed Mina a prescription note "I'm going to prescribe some painkillers. Namely a strong over the counter aspirin. I'm also going to prescribe some muscle relaxers to ease the pain so he can sleep at night. But don't be taking these before school. I'm not going to recommend using a sling for his arm, it will actually heal better if he tries to use it more when the pain is not to bad."

The doctor just looked Jaune over "You got lucky kid." Before he headed out.

Tai asked everyone else to step out so he could have a word with Jaune alone. After everyone else stepped out he turned and faced Jaune "So this is, what the second time I've seen you today?"

Jaune just nodded his head. Tai kept talking "Look, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for Ruby, and with that nasty business with the Belladonna kid this morning." Tai paused for a moment "Well, I just wanted to say your an alright guy in my book, and I hope we see more of you around you hear?"

Jaune just smiled and nodded. Tai waved and stepped out, having to go back to work. Jaune would then meet up with the others so they could part ways for the night.

* * *

Later on Jaune sat in front of his computer, he had his half of the project finished in front of him, he just hoped Blake would be able to do her part. He decided to log onto the internet for a bit to see if he could catch anyone online.

_"No one is online, I guess it kinda late..."_ Jaune thought, as his shoulder throbbed he thought about what Ruby's dad said.

_"See more of me, what is he trying to set me up with his daughter or something?"_ Jaune leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. As he closed his eyes he tried to picture Pyrrha's face, he chose a happy time, just a simple lunch date, just the two of them. He looked back at the screen, and opened his AIM account and opened a new chat window for Pyrrha.

After staring at the small icon of a white mage sprite from that old _Final Fantasy_ game she used to love he started to type.

DRKKNIGHTARC: I know your never going to read this. But I don't know what to do. I've been feeling guilty ever since you died. I wonder every day if I was there would you still be with us now?

After staring at the IM window for a few moments, and feeling rather stupid for doing so, he closed his laptop and just went to lie down for the night.

* * *

**So quite a bit happened this chapter, and I really just want to break down a bit of behind the scenes trivia for this. the scene described in Parasite Eve was actually from the opening of the game that I watched part of so I could describe in the chapter. To respond more opening to a review on the chapter regarding Jaune's colorblindness, I actually did a bit of research on colorblindness before writing, Jaune actually has a version of Cone Monochromacy which basically means his eyes never developed the pigmented rental cones that gives us the ability to see color. The original version of this actually had Jaune suffering from a version of Red-Green colorblindness but that was a bit to difficult to write for, so I went what we have in story.**

**This chapter is going to set up a few future arcs and character intro's, Also I'm sure someone is going to guess the ID of the Driver of the car that ran over Jaune, and possibly the ID of the injured cheerleader. I'll see you all next chapter when Blake and Jaune tag back up to finish what they started. See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Invisible Girl (3)

_Early October 1996..._

A 13 year old Jaune and Pyrrha walked home in the later hours of the day, the weather was turning to a crisp chill as signs of the turning leaves of the normally beautifully green begin to turn.

Pyrrha giggled as she read the note Jaune wrote who was mimicking sword swings like he was holding a large two handed sword in his hands. 'That was so freaking awesome today, I can't believe we actually managed to take out that massive bird monster, Ren was using his hand bows like a champ and Nora was awesome with her thunder magic!'

Pyrrha lightly shoved Jaune "Hey now we couldn't have done it with out you as well, you were the best Dark Knight we could hope for."

Jaune shook his head and pointed at her. Which prompted a confused Pyrrha to mutter "What? Me?"

Jaune took out his notepad and scribbled out a note 'Yeah I wouldn't be half as good as I am with out you as a healer, remember most of my cool abilities cost me HP remember?'

"Well, I don't know a healer is only as useful as the person covering for her." Pyrrha said with a giggle.

Jaune wrote a note out and handed to her 'A Dark Knight is only has useful as his healer, we make an awesome team in game!"

Pyrrha laughed her self so hard her glasses almost fell off, she caught them and pushed them back up her face in a way that made Jaune's heart thump. _"Man why did she have to be so pretty?"_

Jaune felt he had a now or never opportunity to follow through on the next thing he wanted to ask her. he quickly wrote out a note for her 'So... the school has a Halloween dance coming up...'

"Oh yeah I know." Pyrrha paused "I mean, that's really only the type of dance you take your girlfriend or boyfriend to though" Pyrrha waved her hand as if to dismiss the whole thing.

Jaune fought back and lost against a nervous blush as he wrote his note out to her. When he handed it to her he kinda looked off to the side, only glancing once in a while to see her face. Pyrrha read the note as it said 'Well I mean I guess that makes it a bit wired now. But did you want to go with me?'

Pyrrha read the note, stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at Jaune and declared a confused "What?" Pyrrha then took her glasses off to clean them "Your asking me to the dance? As what a date?"

Jaune signed out half his sentence before he realized she couldn't understand what he was saying to he tried to write it out 'Uh I mean if you want it to be a date we can call it that. I mean don't misunderstand, I know we only met a month ago but you are my best friend and if I was going to take anyone to a the dance it'd be you!"

Pyrrha looked the note over as a dark tint crept over her cheeks "I-I don't know how to D-dance you know."

Jaune shrugged and wrote out a quick "I don't know how to dance either." and showed it to her.

"I've never even gone to one of these Jaune, I guess I have a dress but I really don't know..." Pyrrha said as she tried to talk herself out of it.

Jaune needed to shoot for the goal posts and handed her his trump card of a note 'Then think of it as the two of us going on an adventure. I mean, as your sworn Dark Knight, I shall of course be your escort for this endeavor, I only ask, that your their to support me when I falter.' As she flexed Jaune tried to take the most heroic pose that he could... it was exactly inspiring.

Pyrrha giggled and smiled at him causing Jaune's heart to start beating in his chest. she finally spoke up "Okay, I guess if your going to put it that way, I'll be your partner to the dance!"

Jaune held a finger up and wrote a quick note "Why don't we jut call it a date then?" and handed it to her.

Pyrrha's cheeks turned red and she stammered out a "A d-d-d-ate? I guess their's a f-first time for everything right?" As she desperately cleaned her glasses.

Jaune held out a note asking "So is that a yes?"

Pyrrha Seemingly refused to make eye contact with Jaune "I guess... But why me?"

Jaune just shrugged and wrote out a quick. "Because your awesome?"

The pair stood there just stood there awkwardly for a moment, Pyrrha finally spoke up "I.. Guess I want to go to the dance, and I would need a D-Date for it."

Jaune smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Pyrrha giggled in relief that she didn't embarrass herself.

they both walked the rest of the way to her place in silence, but Jaune would look back at this as the moment where he realized, truly realized he was in love with her.

* * *

_September__ 18th 1998... Friday_

The end of the week was a new day, one that was off to a rough start, Jaune's arm throbbed in pain from the incident two days before. He missed school due to the pain of his injury but he knew he couldn't miss today no mater how crappy he felt.

Jaune felt a sharp pain from where he was injured a couple days before as he got dressed that morning. He was worried that it was starting to look like he might need to consult with a physical therapist about the fact that it was painful at times to use it.

He also had dreamed of that fateful day he worked up the nerve to ask Pyrrha out for the first time. It was a good memory, but a painful one now that she was gone. Not the shit he needed today.

But as he went to his familiar spot at his groups table a happy sight greeted him, He saw Blake sitting around idly chatting with Ruby and Yang. Jaune decided to go join the group and the three girls waved to him as he sat down.

"Hey your back already?" Yang asked him. "One day off is all you need for being hit by a car?"

Jaune shrugged with a slight wince and signed out [Well Yeah I mean I got to present that science project today. The teacher didn't see like the type to give extensions]

Blake smiled still avoiding eye contact as well. after Yang interpreted for her "I'm glad he's here as well, I don't think I can do this alone."

[Yeah but considering you both had some crap happen this week, they really should give you a break!] Ruby signed out furiously.

Blake listening to Yang's translation replied "Actually... I want to do this!"

The whole table looked at Blake who got an embarrassed look on her face she kept going "I.. I mean I woke up this morning, and I thought for a moment that I better see what Adam wants us to do today..."

Jaune sighed out a bit in concern. Yang made an obvious "oof" as well.

"Well no it's okay actually" Blake said with a creeping smile. "Because then I remembered that he's not here anymore, and... I don't have to do what he says, I can make my own choices now!"

Jaune smiled and was about to give Blake a hug, but stopped himself realizing that she probably wouldn't want a hug.

Blake surprised them both when she saw him hesitate and leaned over to give him a hug instead. "Seriously, thank you guys." Blake said before she timidly pulled away.

Yang interpreted for Ruby who made an 'Oh' expression on her face.

[Well I guess that means your officially part of our group then?] Jaune signed out to Blake.

Blake looked to Yang to interpret. which she did followed her saying "I'm going to have to teach you to sign if your going to hang out with these two."

Blake looked embarrassed and off to the side "I-I G-Guess I could learn sure."

Jaune just smirked and signed [Welcome to the group] as Yang translated.

Blake was about to say something as the bell went off, Jaune tapped Ruby on the shoulder and pointed at the bell, and the group went off their own separate ways.

* * *

Science class had finally arrived, as the various pairings were scrambling to finish getting ready to present their projects. Jaune leaned back in his seat cool as a cucumber, Blake's leg shook as the nerves were slightly getting to her.

Jaune slipped her a note 'Okay I planed for this, I got a version where I can sign out half the presentation while the teacher reads my presentation notes out for me, that way you only need to worry about the second half."

"Are you going to be able to do that, you've been barely signing at all today because of your shoulder" Blake asked him.

Jaune gave a thumbs up to Blake as they were called up. Jaune walked up to Dr Merlot and handed him two separate pieces of paper, one explaining what he needed from the teacher, and the other having a copy of the script of the first two minutes of the presentation. "Unorthodox to be sure Jaune, but I agree to it." the teacher had said.

Blake had taped up the poster board to the white board at the front of the class and waited for Jaune to get started. She watched Jaune rub his shoulder before taking off his button up flannel shirt so he could sign easier for the presentation. Blake, and by extension the class saw the huge and ugly purple bruise on his arm that went from his shoulder blade to just above his elbow.

Jaune signaled for the doctor to start as he started to sign out his speech, Blake watched Jaune as he did his part, noting a couple times when Jaune would overextend his shoulder and wince in pain a bit. once he was at the half way point the thought occurred to her _"Wait, he's doing this to show me that I can do this as much as he can, he's hurt and still doing his half." _A mix of determination and guilt washed over her _"That is such a dick move Jaune, but I see your hearts in the right place."_

Once her turn came up to speak she froze for a second until she looked at Jaune and collected her thoughts. Blake took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to speak, her voice wavered at first but as she found that the class was not teasing her, or giving her any kind of grief her confidence grew.

Before she had known it, she was done, her part of the presentation was over. She looked at Jaune in approval who just held a hand out for a high five, which she gave.

"Good work you two, go ahead and sit down and lets see if the rest of the class can hit the bar you set." The doctor said.

Blake sat down and felt a weight lift from here that she didn't even realize was there. This time she was bouncing in her seat, not because of nerves but rather in excitement in what she managed to pull off.

Jaune smiled. It was a small thing, but it was still one for the win column in his eyes.

* * *

After class as Jaune walked off to his last class for the day, and once Blake was out of sight, he allowed himself to clinch his right arm in agony as the pain in his arm from using it as much as he had to today finally started to get at him. He leaned up against a wall and pulled a small bag with a single dose of his mild painkillers in it out of his backpack and swallowed the pill dry before slipping the small bag into his backpack.

As he leaned up to start walking he hear a couple girls talking nearby "So they said that cheerleader is going to be out for a few weeks still?"

"Yeah, I heard they had to operate on her and she almost died!" The other girl said

"Oh man, that means they have to replace her on the cheer squad right?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah it's been a big scramble to find a replacement for her ever since then." the second girl mentioned

The first girl thought for a second. "Didn't someone else also get hit by the same car?"

As the two girls passed Jaune, who was still waiting for the pain to pass, the second girl said "Yeah but who cares, it's not like anyone knows who they are."

Jaune winced as he heard the girls casually brush him off just for not being popular, and he'd be lying if it didn't bother him. As he walked and held his arm off to his side to keep it from irritating his shoulder worse, he thought to himself _"Always the Dark knight. Always trying to help no mater how much it hurts."_

Jaune went to his last class, and the rest of his day went on without incident.

* * *

**And so Blake is now part of the group, its going to be fun seeing her grow a a character, as it will be fun to see how the rest of the group grows.**

**The next few keys events are already written in my notes, and it will require a bit of a time skip to reach the next event. Were ten chapters in and the core cast has not been fully introduced yet, so I need to get on that one. But I didn't have much else to say here. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Broken Winged Angel

_Tuesday October 6 1998..._

Jaune in the last month slipped into a comfortable routine of going to class, Spending the mornings with his circle of friends. Then going through the motions of classes, chatting with whatever friend he saw in the day. Then either going home or hanging out with the girls.

His right arm was resting in a sling, in the last month his arm went from merely sore to occasionally intolerable, his doctor finally relented to an examination and found his shoulder was in far worse shape than it was first thought to be. Since then Jaune had also been slipping into a routine of physical therapy twice a week to work out the issue. Even that was now part of the comfortable routine he now enjoyed.

Leave it to Jaune to find a way to fuck it all up.

The group sat around the table as Jaune thumbed through Ruby's copy of the _Dungeon Fantasy 3rd edition _core rule book and he noticed something that didn't sit right with him.

[Did they remove Dark knight as a class?] Jaune signed out to Ruby

[No they just moved it to one of the source books, I guess no one played it in second edition] Ruby signed back.

Jaune silently scoffed as Yang rolled her eyes and said "Nerds!"

[Dude, the Dark Knight class was pretty good though, had some of the better job abilities as well] Jaune signed back.

Yang was interpreting for Blake who was taking notes trying to learn sign language herself. Yang finally then spoke for herself "Yeah but the class sucked because you were always hurting yourself like a goth kid with a razor blade."

Jaune threw up his arms in exasperation [Yeah but then you get a healer to back you up and your suddenly one of the best melee fighters out there.]

Ruby signed out [Yeah but they cut that entire class out of this edition for being redundant. Now if you want a healer you need a priest or a paladin]

Jaune threw his arms up [Well why the fuck would they do that for?]

"Well for starters only goth kids played Dark knight, and man you had to be a real loser to play Healer!" Yang said with a laugh.

[First off I played Dark Knight, because that's how the personality test slotted me, and the comment about healers was just uncalled for] Jaune signed as he felt his blood boil at her comments.

"Wow, people actually used the second edition personality quiz for character class choice? Man I don't know anyone who did that either." Yang scoffed

Ruby and blake became silent as they both felt the change in the air of this conversation, Yang however didn't seem to notice or care as she kept talking. "Okay okay, goth kids and you played Dark Knight, but seriously what kind of nerd loser would want to play a healer, they were only good for one thing and other classes could do that and more."

Jaune slammed his closed fist on the table before rapidly and furiously signing out [My ex played Healer bitch!] Before he stood up and walked off to cool his head. As he walked away from the table to cool his head he found it easy to ignore the sudden influx of students watching him walk off.

* * *

Still having plenty of time before class, he went outside. In the last week the weather had chilled, and ruby commented how pretty the leaves were turning, not that he noticed. Now that he thought about it he didn't know the leaves changed color. He figured it never came up.

As he stood out front the realization hit him _"Shit I don't think they knew about Pyrrha... Well looks like I'm the asshole now"_. He made a mental note to apologize later but didn't feel like going back at that particular point in time.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice a girl being helped out of a higher end car and into a wheelchair. As Jaune watched the girl struggle to push the chair towards the front of the school entrance he had another thought _"I wasn't aware of anyone needing a chair in this school..."_

Jaune watched the scene unfold as principal Ozpin walk over to the student, Jaune decided to try and be polite and see if they needed help as well and walked over.

As he approached he heard Mr Ozpin speak to the girl "Ms Schnee, I can't begin to tell you how glad I am to see you able to return to classes."

The girl just politely smiled and halfheartedly say "Thank you sir, I..." She paused for a second "I need to return a few things to Cheerleader squad office since I had to stand down from my position."

Ozpin smiled with concern "I understand, I know how much being a cheerleader meant to you, if you need anything even a friendly ear to speak to..." Ozpin noticed as Jaune walked up with his arm still in it's sling "... I was going to say my office is open, but Jaune Arc here is an exceptional student to speak to as well."

Jaune politely waved and wrote out a note 'You two need help at the moment, my morning is suddenly wide open'

"I did find it odd you were not with Ms Long, Ms Belladonna and Ms Branwen this morning" Ozpin said in a laid back tone.

'I don't want to to talk about it.' Jaune said in a note.

"I won't ask you then. But please help Weiss here perform her errands in any way you can." Ozpin said as he walked off.

Jaune looked at Weiss, who looked pretty fragile at the moment. He noted that she was wearing some rather nice looking clothes, some designer brands even. The chair she sat in was also new to the point of having some of the original stickers on it. Jaune could also at a glance see that she had carefully had leg braces hidden under a long dress she wore in her seat, and half of her face was still bandaged up. But her hair was still meticulously combed and pinned up in a way to hide them.

Feeling a genuine sadness on this girls behalf, he held out his arm offering to carry her bag for her with his one good arm. Weiss handed it over with a embarrassed "Thanks... He said your name is Jaune?"

Jaune nodded in the affirmative.

"I see..." Weiss started to push herself forward "That damn principal, does he think I'm going to feel better about this damn chair if he has me hang out with another crippled kid?"

Jaune winced. and while trying to not loose the two bags he had handing off his left shoulder wrote out a note and handed it to her "Actually I was outside because I got in a fight with the other 'Cripple' girl's sister, but I wouldn't call her cripple to her face, her sister would tear you a new one."

"Right, your friends with the deaf girl right?" Weiss said. "Funny, none of my friends came out at all to see me while I was in the hospital and your the only student outside when I came back today."

Jaune handed her a note "Take it from me, it's pretty easy to make new friends."

Weiss "Yeah what's the damn point if there just going to stab you in the back! or discard you once your no longer useful to them."

Jaune saw her struggle with pushing her Chair along and put his lands on her chair and started to quietly help her out as they passed by a group of girls who waved at the pair as they rolled by.

Weiss didn't even spare a look at Jaune as he pushed her, she was too wrapped up in her self loathing to even notice him. Jaune felt his shoulder start to burn as they reached her first destination, the Physical education office. Weiss knocked on the door and a skinny woman. with a light colored hair stepped out and instantly covered her mouth at the sight of Weiss "Oh Weiss I'm glad to see your back, how are you holding up tiger?"

"Hi Ms Lavender... I'm... Well I'm as well as I could be as it stands" Weiss said to the teacher. as she asked Jaune to hand over her bag.

"Well I'm glad to see your back at school, they made it sound like you would have to home school the rest of the year" Ms Lavender said back.

"Well, I'm back... and I have to drop this off." Weiss said as she pulled a pressed and freshly cleaned cheerleader's uniform out of her bag.

"Don't be silly Weiss, your still a part of my squad, even if you can't participate anymore." Ms Lavender said to her student. "I told all my girls first day that were a family, and family sticks together."

Weiss started tear up. "I... Think I just want to close this chapter of my life if that's okay ma'am."

With reluctance Ms Lavender took the uniform from Weiss "I just want you to know, I'm going to put it aside for you. Your still one of us and this will be waiting for you when you want to come back."

Weiss just silently nodded and turned to roll away, Ms Lavender looked at Jaune and he shot her a quick two finger salute before he caught up to Weiss.

Weiss continued to struggle with her chair "Damn thing... I'm still not used to pushing this thing around." she turned to face Jaune "You don't need to keep following me god dammit."

Jaune quickly wrote out a note and handed it to her. 'No your right, I don't need to, or have to, but I'm just trying to help out a bit.'

Weiss crumpled the note up and tossed it away "Your just taking pity on me like the rest of them are, your just seeing me as a broken doll, just like everyone else is."

Weiss noticeably started to push a bit faster, which Jaune caught on to. He wrote out another note and handed it to her. 'To be fair, your kinda acting like one'

Weiss stopped and turn her chair and shouted at Jaune "Fuck you! How dare you judge me you prick!" she then turned the chair and started rolling faster, Jaune actually had to exert to keep up.

"I said stop following me you prick!" She said back to him.

Jaune handed her a note 'I'm still holding your bag. Besides your moving faster now that you have something to be pissed off at'

Weiss stopped for a second and stared at him. "You pissed me off on purpose? Because you saw I was rolling faster? What the shit is wrong with you?"

Jaune handed her another note 'My point is, that your trying harder. If you need something to be pissed off at so you don't quit, then be as pissed off at me as much as you can.'

Weiss rolled to the elevator to the second floor muttering "Damn Jerk" under her breathe. as they waited she finally took notice of his arm in a sling. "So what happened to your arm?"

Jaune wrote out a note 'Bored enough to ask me now?'

Weiss sighed "Sorry, I... Okay yes I'm curious, and I know I'm being kind of a bitch right now..."

Jaune waved it off and wrote out a quick note 'It's all good, you have a pretty good excuse for being a bit pissed off at the world.'

Weiss sighed at the note "I guess... I... I just wanted to so bad be a cheerleader here. Did you know we went to nationals at my old school last year? We even got third place... All that work, and it just got flushed down the drain because of some bitch who didn't know how to drive!" Weiss held up a hand to face to try to hide the fact she started crying at that moment.

Jaune leaned down and put his good hand on her shoulder. Weiss looked up at him. "What, are you going to feed me some bullshit about how it'll be okay? That i'll magically make new friends, and i'll grow a new pair of fucking legs?"

Jaune shook his head no and wrote out a note. 'I'm not going to lie to you, being mute as only taught me that people are in general are kinda a bunch of assholes, I lost count of the number of fights I've been in during my life, But I learned one other thing.'

Weiss read the note and asked not even trying to hide the tears "Oh, and what the hell is that?"

'That the few non assholes that can accept you, the new you, are the ones worth keeping around.' Jaune wrote out 'I'm sure if you wanted to hang out with my friends in the morning they'd accept you in a second.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that then?" Weiss said with a spiteful look on her face

Jaune just pointed at himself.

"Oh you trying to say because they put up with you, they can put up with anyone?" Weiss sarcastically spat out.

Jaune smirked and gave a thumbs up as the Elevator door opened, he stood up straight and held the elevator door open with his good arm. Weiss rolled her self in and he stepped the rest of the way in after her.

Weiss muttered "Oh my god I was joking, you actually think that?" Weiss shook off the question "Okay better question, what happened to your arm? You never told me."

Jaune's face contorted as he wrote out his note, his shoulder was starting to ache, he handed the note to her 'Got hit by a car. Driver was swerving like an idiot, almost hit me and my deaf friend, she didn't hear the car coming so I pushed her out of the way and took the hit myself.'

Weiss quickly put two and two together. "I had heard another student got hit by the same driver that hit me." she looked at Jaune "didn't know it was you though"

Jaune nodded and wrote a note out 'No one does, and no one outside of my friends and family cares. Didn't feel the need to bring it up, you had a lot worse time of it than me.'

Weiss looked down at her legs with her one visible eye "I guess that's true.", she was surprised to see him hand her another note. 'That said, we passed on everything we saw about that car to the police, we got a good look at it and got the plate number so maybe we'll get some justice out of it.'

Weiss sighed and leaned back in her seat "Justice won't give me my legs back Jaune, but I appreciate it." As the elevator stopped and the door opened, Weiss asked "Hey do you think I'm still pretty?"

Jaune shrugged and wrote out a note saying 'I didn't know you before hand so I don't know what you looked like, but sure, your still pretty I suppose.'

Weiss had a light smile creep on her face "Well Ozpin was right about you being a good listener."

As the first bell rang he gave her a thumbs up and returned her back.

"See you around Jaune" Weiss said with a halfhearted smile as she started to roll her way towards her class, and Jaune split off to do the same. parting with his signature two finger salute.

* * *

That evening, Jaune sat at his desk, next to him was a half finished sketch of Weiss on the same page as Blake, Yang, and Ruby. He didn't know why he got into the habit of drawing the faces of the people he's met at school the way he did. But it was giving his shoulder a decent workout.

Jaune looked at the open chat window for Pyrrha. Just another part of his routine, Even though she's been gone for almost 5 months, he still found himself write small notes to her AIM account like this.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Hey Pyr, not much to really say today, I guess I might of pissed off all my friends. But I might of made a new friend today. Yeah... It's another girl, I should try making some male friends, I might feel less guilty about making friends if I did.

Jaune leaned forward and wiped his eyes.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I don't know how to not feel guilty about this. You haven't been gone for long enough for me to feel like I can move on, I don't even want to move on. I don't even know if it's okay to make friends that are not you, Nora or Ren.

Jaune looked at the Sketch book and thought it over. he folded his arms around him and drew his knees up to his chest as he stared at the monitor.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I should have slapped Yang in her damn mouth for what she called you today, the only reason I didn't is because I never told her about you... About us. Ruby knows but I think I only told her because I couldn't not tell someone.

Jaune paused as he a new message notification got his attention, for a brief second his brain almost made him think it was Pyrrha IM'ing him from the grave, but he was almost disappointed to see it was just Ruby.

RBYROSE1: Hey you there?

DARKKNIGHTARC: What's up Ruby?

RBYROSE1: Heard you dumped us for a cheerleader!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Wow, the rumor mill worked fast didn't it?

RBYROSE1: Wait you actually did dump us! I was joking!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Jeez chill out! I just happened to be outside when Ozpin was welcoming that Weiss girl back to school.

RBYROSE1: Okay cause the rumor mill was saying you were totally making out with her

DARKKNIGHTARC: Honestly the rumor mill would have been more believable if it said I was that I was making out with Ozpin, you understand this right?

RBYROSE1: Okay, that's not the mental image I needed right now.

DARKKNIGHTARC: May it haunt your dreams!

Jaune found himself smirking at the banter they were sharing, it left a good feeling in his chest, that he struggled to explain to himself.

RBYROSE1: So your going to actually hang out with us tomorrow right? I mean Yang is sorry for being a bitch.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah I just needed to cool my head off today

RBYROSE1: How's your shoulder?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Hurts, but I brought it on myself.

RBYROSE1: Did you, you got hurt pushing me out of the way. I think that makes it more my fault that yours!

DARKKNIGHTARC: You know I'd do it again in a heartbeat right?

Jaune stared at the screen while thinking _"I would? I mean yeah of course I would, what kind of guy would I be if I wasn't there for my friends right?"_

Ruby took a bit to respond, while the banter was going back and forth every ten to fifteen seconds, this time it took her a full minute to respond.

RBYROSE1: Gah, I just spent the last minute blushing you jerk

DARKKNIGHTARC: Oh, My Bad.

RBYROSE1: Also... I don't think I'd want you to do it again if you had a choice.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Why's that?

RBYROSE1: I don't feel like I'm honestly worth it dude. I mean you fucked your shoulder up, you have been in physical therapy for a couple weeks now, and didn't they say you'd need surgery on it if it didn't get better?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah, what's your point?

RBYROSE1: I just don't think I'm worth that kind of pain Jaune.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I clearly disagreed at the moment Ruby, you are kinda my best friend after all.

RBYROSE1: My dad said they know who did it, you know ran over you and that Weiss girl.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Good, they need to lock her up for what she did. That girl deserves some closure on that.

RBYROSE1: And you don't?

Jaune thought about it. _"She ran me over to, do I not need closure for what she did to me? I mean I'm pissed that I got hurt, but I didn't get hurt nearly as bad as that Weiss girl, and I did it to protect Ruby, so what closure do I really need?"_

Then the uncomfortable thought crossed his mind _"Then again... Maybe protecting Ruby was me trying to get closure, I wasn't there to save Pyrrha from the accident that killed her... right?"_

Jaune felt his stomach churn until the feeling of his stomach tying itself up in knots overcame him and he rushed to his bathroom to throw up. It was several minutes later before he was able to return to his desk at a loss for words as to why that had happened to him. as he took a swig of his drink to get the horrid acidic taste out his mouth he read what Ruby had posted when he was gone.

RBYROSE1: Did I lose you?

RBYROSE1: Jaune you still there?

RBYROSE1: Starting to worry me now, are you okay?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah I'm fine sorry.

RBYROSE1: What happened?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Uh Nothing my mom needed to ask me something really fast. Hey I'm going to hit the sack I'll talk to you later.

RBYROSE1: Okay Jaune, see you at our normal spot tomorrow.

Ruby then logged off pretty quickly. Jaune still feeling fragile in his stomach went and logged off the internet and laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. _"What the fuck was that? No seriously, did I just throw up because I thought I was trying to get closure for Pyrrha's death. I don't need closure for her death, I don't plan on letting her die in my memories! I'll be a fucking monument for who she was!"_

Jaune shook his head and as he laid their he tried to picture her face. He closed his eyes and remembered small details, her smile, her glasses. Her Hair. He was struggling though, it felt fuzzy. No longer fresh in his mind, almost like a picture that was starting to fade.

_"Come on, remember her face..."_ He thought to himself as he laid there. one feature he thought most about was her eyes. her striking, beautiful, sad eyes.

Jaune's eyes shot open and he went over to his sketch book and flipped it to the various pictures of her. he had pages of drawings of her and one thing struck out, something he never thought about before _"did her eyes really look that sad half the time?"_ He closed his eyes again and thought back, picturing the day he me her. then picturing the times they always walked home together. The common theme is that she often looked upset for no real reason.

_"No, i'm just not remembering right, I'm upset right now, so of course I remembering things wrong."_ Jaune thought to reassure himself. He closed the sketch book and laid back down, he rolled onto his side facing the wall, and closed his own eyes to try and rest.

Jaune tried to get sleep after that, but sleep didn't come easy, and not for another couple hours.

* * *

**When I first mentioned my plans for Weiss on the r/Rwby discord (hi fanfiction-corner) I got a general response of "What the actual fuck is wrong with you!". Semi related, I am on the r/RWBY discord's Fan Fiction corner often discussing writing, shit posting, and discussing stories we all have been reading, come join us!**

**I took that as a sign that I was doing it right. The story is not the happiest story on earth early on. I call it "Earning the Drama tag" for this story. I figure we can't tell a story of overcoming trama and life changing events with out the events though, so with that, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I'll see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Punch Punch Kiss Kiss

_October 8th 1998..._

Jaune stalked the halls between classes, the day had been typical up to that point and while Weiss didn't take them up on their offer to sit with his group, they had at least been generally cordial when they saw each other in the halls.

Today didn't look like it wouldn't be any different it looked at first. That was until he saw that she her, and she was clearly looking agitated at a larger male student who was holding on to the handle bars of her wheel chair to keep it rolling forward.

"Come on wheels, you don't think you cant do a stunt down the stairs with that thing?" Said the boy that Jaune instantly recognized as Russell Thrush. Russell spoke in a mocking tone. "Hell maybe if you fall you'll legs will work again."

Weiss shouted back "Let go of my chair Russell! I wouldn't date you when my legs worked and I still won't date you now!"

Jaune felt an old feeling build in him, one that he had learned to control with the help of Pyrrha, as he approached his hands clinched into fists.

Russell pushed Weiss towards the stairs "Come on rich bitch, I'm sure that your daddy will be able to pay for another hospital stay right?" Weiss pulled the brake on her chair to stop it and tightly gripped the wheels of her chair to try to keep the larger boy from moving her.

Jaune's pace quickened at the pair as neither student noticed them. By the time Russell turned to face Jaune. Jaune let out a silent berserk howl as he felt the black hate of the world well up in him.

Russell barely had the time to let go of Weiss's chair and mutter a quick "Wha?" Before Jaune Leeped at him and drove his closed fist into his face. Russell went down like a sack of potatoes a good couple feet from Jaune, who's face was contorted into a fury that none at the school had seen it in before.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem!" Russell cried out holding a bloody nose, Jaune didn't have an answer for him, at that moment two people existed in this world, and he wanted to see one of them fall down the stairs.

Jaune grabbed Russell by his shirt and reached back to pound the son of a bitch in the only language these assholes understood when he felt frail arms wrap around his arm stopping him.

"Jaune stop! I'm okay he's not worth catching an expulsion over!" Weiss shouted at Jaune as he was finally aware of the crowd that had gathered around the trio. He heard murmurs of students who were both in awe and fear of Jaune. When he looked back at her he saw she was almost out of her chair holding his arm back.

Russell took the chance to maneuver away and get back to his feet just as the Principal arrived on scene with the PE teacher Mr Ironwood.

"Okay break it up kids, nothing to see here" Mr Ironwood shouted out in the gruff hard tone he was known for. The other students quickly dispersed leaving just Jaune, Weiss and Russell all in a circle.

"Okay so what just happened here? Ms Schnee you start" Principal Ozpin said looking at Weiss.

Weiss explained what had happened, how the larger rocker boy with the green Faux-hawk hair had been harassing her for most of the day and was acting like he was going to push her down the nearby stairs, she also added that wasn't entirely how serious he was and was scared for her safety before Jaune intervened.

"Russell care to dispute?" Ozpin asked the boy who was still holding a hand over a bloody nose.

"Man, I wasn't serious at all, I was having a laugh at her is all!" Russell said "That punk over there was the one who sucker punched me and looked like he was about to take my head off.

Ozpin looked at Jaune with a mix of disappointment and surprise "Mr Arc, I know you have a history of lashing out at bullies but your record had been quite clean in regards to fighting for a good 2 years before now..."

Jaune wrote out a note and handed it to him 'I'm not apologizing, she was scared, and I doubt that shit for brains there can sign, I did what I had to do.'

Ozpin sighed and crumpled the note up shoving it in his pocket before standing between he pair "You know it would be a real damn shame if I had to suspend the pair of you for fighting, it honestly would. So I'm going ask you both to shake hands and walk away like adults or your both going to be taking the rest of the quarter off."

Both Russel and Jaune looked at each other with wide horrified gazes. Weiss spoke up "Sir that's unreasonable! a whole quarter?"

"School guidelines dictate I expel the aggressor in the fight, and honestly considering Jaune threw the first punch that would have to be him Ms Schnee. I would prefer to avoid that for several reasons." Ozpin said in a far sterner tone than most were used to. "But, as the circumstances show that the guidelines are less applicable here, I'm willing to split the difference between the two, unless I see handshakes _Now!_"

Jaune and Russell shook hands and Jaune slipped him a note simply reading "Leave my friends alone or next time I'll wait till your off campus" A note that Russell would read later and take to heart.

"Very good, now I want the three of you to go to class, your already late." Ozpin said with a chiding tone "Ms Schnee I'll excuse your tardiness, have your teacher reach out to me"

The trio went back their own ways. As Jaune walked he glanced off to the side and saw a familiar face for just a moment As his mind went into shock over the sight he thought _"Pyrrha?"_

* * *

Later on after school Jaune found himself walking Ruby home.

[So heard you got in a fight today?] Ruby signed out

Jaune finger signed out with his good arm [Yeah, not a great idea considering I overextended my shoulder while doing it, I think I'm going to drop a painkiller at home tonight.]

[You really need to stop hurting yourself helping others] Ruby signed out chiding Jaune in the process.

[I know, I know, but I can't let that kind of shit slide] Jaune hand sighed out distracted by a pair of voices behind him loudly talking, he tried to pay more attention until he heard a whistle from them.

The unknown older looking guy said to his friend "They're deaf, they cant here you whistling"

"Well that's good that mean's they can't hear me talking about how much of a fine set of legs that girl has" said a younger looking man walking with him

Ruby got his attention [Hey you okay? did you see what I said?]

Jaune signed back [Didn't catch it, sorry]

[I asked what your plans for the school dance are?] Ruby signed back with a giggle

Jaune started to sign out something when he heard the young guy speak "You hear that, she giggled, I bet she'd be a screamer in the sack"

"Dude she's a kid, your are seriously fucked in the head you know that?" The older man said.

Ruby tapped him on the shoulder [Earth to Jaune]

[Uh sorry, no I didn't have any plans on going to the dance, that's more of a date thing you know?] Jaune signed back

[I guess it would be a bit weird to ask you to go with me then?] Ruby signed back with a grin

Jaune took a second to gather his thoughts when he heard the young son of a bitch speaking again "I'm serious, give me 15 minutes with her and I'll turn her into an opera singer my man!" the young man said with a chuckle

Jaune's patience ran out he help up a finger to signal to ruby to give him a moment before he turned around and guy punched the young pervert with a strong left handed straight punch directly into his stomach. As the guy bucked over he grabbed him by the collar and headbutted him with his full strength sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Aw what the hell is he doing!" The young man shouted out holding his head.

The older man stepped in front of Jaune to block him from his younger friend "Hey, Hey, Chill! My friends is an idiot and he didn't mean anything by it..." Jaune saw the older man was not trying to cause trouble. Jaune still flipped the younger man off and went back to Ruby as they both picked up the pace to get some distance away from the two men. Jaune briefly as they walked away heard the older man said "You really are a fucking moron Tyrian."

[Okay, what the fuck was that all about Jaune?] Ruby signed at him with a look of anger on her face.

[That asshole was making comments i'm not going to repeat about you!] Jaune signed back still pissed off.

Ruby paused for a moment, got an annoyed look on her face and slugged Jaune in the stomach hard enough that he had to put a hand over it in pain.

[My dad is a cop, he made sure I know how to throw a punch, Next time someone cat calls me, let me punch them!] Ruby signed out in annoyance.

Jaune signed out a quick [Message received and understood Ruby] As tried to get the air back in his lungs.

Ruby did get a guilty look on her face and with her finger tips pulled lightly on his shirt to get his attention. Jaune looked up at Ruby who then gave him a big hug for a moment. before leaning back and signing [Thanks for looking out for me though okay?]

As Jaune returned the hug he felt a warmth inside of him that he didn't expect, he looked off into the distance and swore again he saw someone that looked just like Pyrrha, that snapped him out of it and cause his guilt to kick in.

He pulled back and saw a smiling Ruby, but his stomach felt horrid for a few seconds, as she kept walking.

Jaune shook his head and kept walking her almost to her door step without further incident.

* * *

As Jaune walked into the door of his home he knocked on a nearby wall to announce that he was home. He heard his mother shout out a quick "Welcome home!" from her bedroom.

Jaune made his way down to the hall to see his mother, not in her normal lounging outfit of sweat pants and an old frayed shirt, but rather she was braiding up her long hair into a bun. she was Also wearing a dark colored dress that went down to her knees.

Jaune signed out a quick [What's the occasion mom?] as he went over to help her braid up her hair. His mother started to apply some light makeup to her face as she answered him "I have a date tonight."

Jaune paused and looked at her in the mirror slightly shocked. Mina laughed "Yeah I know, I'm surprised I said yes to it as well considering it's been... lord almighty twelve years since I went out with a guy?"

After finishing her hair he signed back [Yeah since Dad, is this someone I know?] Jaune's face was one of concern. But he knew his mother could handle herself since she worked as a field inspector for an auto insurance company. Seeing it was mostly a male dominated field, his mom had to have a chip on her shoulder to not be driven out of it.

"Yeah you know him Jaune" his mom smirked as the door bell rang "That's him, say hi and tell him i'll be out in a second."

Jaune shook his head still trying to shake off the shock that his mom was going on a date. He was happy for her of course, she deserves to be happy. As he answered the door he was surprised to say the very least when he saw principal Ozpin standing in his doorway looking far more sharply dressed than he ever did at school, even so far as having his normally long hair slicked back and tied off into a small pony tail.

Jaune tried to reach for his notepad but realized he didn't have it on him, so he just fumbled out a quick wave hello.

"Hey Jaune, I take it Mina is still getting ready?" Ozpin said in a strangely casual tone that threw off Jaune.

Jaune just gave him a thumbs up as he tried to wipe the shocked expression off his face which cause Ozpin to chuckle "Oh no, don't tell me she sprung this on you as a surprise. Sorry big guy, I didn't bring it up at school earlier"

Jaune rallied his emotions and waved it off like it was no big thing, he then tapped on his wrist like it was a watch and held up nine fingers.

Ozpin laughed "Oh that's how it is, okay i'll bring her back by nine on the dot then." At that Moment Mina came into view. "Hi Alan, looking good!" she said with a smile. "Jaune, I had a pizza delivered here, eat as much as you want, just get your homework done and don't burn the house down okay?"

Jaune wore his most polite smile and signed out [Will do, I told him to have you back by nine!]

"A curfew? Really?" Mina laughed as she put a hand on Jaune's shoulder

Jaune looked at Ozpin, pointed at his eyes with two fingers than pointed at him.

"Loud and clear sir." Ozpin said as he and his mother stepped out.

After they both left, and as he heard a car start up he slumped into a wall and started to take panic breathes thinking _"Fuck me, my mom is going out with Ozpin!?'_

Jaune straightened up and went to the kitchen quietly and nervously chucking to himself. He went ahead and looked in the kitchen. Just as his mother promised there was a box of pizza sitting their waiting for him, he leaned against the counter grabbed a slice of the Pizza and quickly started to eat without even bothering with a plate.

_"Mom's going on a date huh? I mean that's fair, if anyone deserves to move on it's mom, she's been alone with just me for the last 12 years... that has to be hard on anyone." _Jaune smiled at the thought of his mom being happy. He turned around and started washing his hands in the sink next to him and had a dumb realization _"Oh crap I never gave Ruby an answer about that school dance! I should probably go AIM her and let her know i'm free that night."_

Jaune stood there for a moment thinking it over, a smile crept on his face thinking about her, and about that warm feeling he felt being around her today.

Then his stomach twisted up _"The fuck am I thinking, No, I'm not going to let myself do this!" _his stomach churned into knows and he was forced to let nature take it's course as he emptied his stomach into the nearby trash can. As he sat there gasping for breath and holding his now no longer great feeling stomach he felt a sob break free from his throat. He slid down the counter to the floor holding his stomach _"No, dad's been gone for 12 years, Pyrrha has only been gone 4 and a half months. she deserves better than this!"_

After a few moments on the ground, he dragged himself back to his feet, boxing up the rest of the Pizza and going towards his bedroom. He leaned in front of his desk as it logged on to aim. _"I am not doing this." _Jaune thought as he mentally struggled with his own thoughts and feeling of guilt. He quickly got pinged into a Group chat when AIM auto logged him in

RBYROSE1: Hey Jaune!

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Dude, how you not going to add me on here?

BLACKCAT42: Hey it's Blake in case you can't tell.

Jaune sighed out in annoyance on his end, he just wanted to send a message to Pyrrha's account, not get into a group chat, he figured it would be rude now not to say something

DARKKNIGHTARC: You know you all saw me today, what's up?

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Oh we all were just discussing you getting into a fight at school today, trying to figure out how you didn't get expelled is all.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I have a couple idea's how I got out of it.

BLACKCAT42: Is that so?

Jaune paused to think how he can word this out without making his mother sound bad.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Well unless I'm dense as shit and they been doing this for a while. My mom and the Principal are out on their first date right now.

There was a pause, and then a rapid fire barrage of replies from everyone

RBYROSE1: Wait, your mom is on a date with Mr OZPIN!

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Dude, are you okay with this?

RBYROSE1: What the crap man, your mom is dating OZPIN

RBYROSE1: LIKE HIPPY-LONG-STOCKING OZPIN

BLACKCAT42: Tell your mom congratulations from me!

Jaune involuntarily chuckled at all the messages he received and smiled.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I will... It's just weird thinking about my mom dating anyone, let alone the principal of our school.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Just try to support your mom as much as you can okay?

A second private window opened from Ruby.

RBYROSE1: Hey, You okay though, your not acting like yourself. Figured we can talk it out one on one?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I guess I have been a bit off as of late.

RBYROSE1: Your not the type to pick fights though dude.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Oh I used to be. Got in fights allot before Junior high. Oh I didn't answer your question about the dance earlier.

RBYROSE1: Yeah?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Don't you get bored at those though, I mean I get the whole vibration thing, but...

RBYROSE1: But your wondering how a deaf girl gets anything out of a school dance?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I feel like an asshole for even asking.

RBYROSE1: But your not asking to be an asshole, I know your not, your not that kind of person.

Jaune's heart fluttered and a smile creeped onto his face.

RBYROSE1: Jaune I would want to go because it's fun, and I can be around my friends. We don't have a whole lot going on in this town you might have noticed.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah I see your point.

RBYROSE1: Um, That being said, I do specificity want to go to it with you... I mean as friends, I know your not looking to date anyone at this point in your life.

Jaune's heart skipped a beat, he almost typed out an instant yes to her but he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach as a massive wave of guilt washed over him _"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Why is my body doing this?"_ Jaune took a second to calm his stomach thinking _"Okay, this is fine, it's a friends thing, I'm not betraying Pyrrha by doing this."_

However his memories took over for a second.

* * *

_October 29th 1996..._

Jaune stood out side of the detached Gymnasium at his Junior high school as the cool damp air of the late October night flicked off his skin. he had two tickets for this date and a flower to pin on her.

_"Okay girls like flowers right, and mom said these should be close to her hair color right?"_ He thought to himself as he tried to calm the overwhelming feelings that washed over him. His mother was a big help for this night, helping him color coordinate his outfit, as well as that awesome pep talk she gave him before they left.

He stood around for a few minutes before he took a look around and did a double take. Pyrrha walked up towards him in a dress that looked to be the same shade as her hair, which rather than the loose mess of curls that it normally was tied back into a loose pony tail.

Jaune felt his heart skip a beat as she walked over to him, while she was smiling, it was a tempered smile, one that was also hiding nerves.

Jaune wrote out a note 'You look great! how are you feeling'

Jaune could see the darkening of her cheeks as she read the note and pushed her glasses up "honestly a bit nervous" she said as she took his arm and went inside with them. Jaune felt a strange unfamiliar heat overtake him, at that exact moment as the music hit the pair of them the song _"Cryin" by Aerosmith_ Was playing over the speakers as they went in.

Jaune smiled as they noticed Ren and Nora dancing on the floor already. "Lets leave them be okay?" Pyrrha said as she let Jaune lead them to a spot on the dance floor to dance. Jaune pulled her close for a dance, Pyrrha practically turned the same shade as her hair as Jaune took her hand.

As the song played on, Pyrrha seemed to get entranced in the song, Jaune felt a warm feeling on his face as he was surely blushing like mad at the mere act of dancing with her.

Pyrrha did the rather bold act of resting her head on his shoulder as they danced. Jaune fought back against the urge for every single cell in his body to break free from it's housing and scatter to the winds. In an action to slightly distract himself he glanced around and saw Ren and Nora dancing their way towards them discreetly.

As the song start to wind down he heard Pyrrha say into his chest "This a nice song right?"

Jaune just smiled and rubbed her shoulder trying to communicate "yeah" to her.

When the song ended, and several more slow romantic songs past with them simply enjoying the feeling of each others touch against each other. She lifted her head up to show the slight glistening of tears in her eyes. there arms slid down each other until they were holding hands. Pyrrha said not doing a great job maintaining eye contact "You could have brought anyone you know..."

Jaune shook his head as they stepped off the dance to talk for a bit, Jaune shook his head and pointed at her.

"Why me though, I'm not really that pretty. I'm not event that smart, I don't have any talent for drawing like you do, I can't even sign."

Jaune smiled and shook his head he took his hand and pressed it against his nose before flicking it away.

Pyrrha thought about it for a second. "You don't care?"

Jaune pointed at her, holding his finger to her chest just below her neck. She looked at him, with wide eyes as he then pointed at himself before he finally held his left hand out with his palm facing his chest and made a soft motion like he karate chopped his left hand with his right hand before he held both lands in front of him with his finger tips pointing at her. [You and me are partners]

Pyrrha just looked at him with a hint of understanding "Partners? is that what you tried to say

Jaune waved his hand like he tried to say "Kinda" he thought about it again before looking at her.

"Jaune this is what I mean, I know your trying to tell me something, but you deserve someone that understands you!" Pyrrha sighed out.

Jaune fished out his Notepad and started writing 'It's not like we couldn't help you learn to sign you know.' As she read that note he wrote out another one 'Look I don't mind this one bit until then, you are worth it.'

Pyrrha looked down with a faint blush "I'm worth it huh? I'm not used to anyone saying that to me..."

Jaune smiled and blushed a bit handing her another note. 'I guess I can teach you an easy one to remember right now.'

Jaune then pointed at himself, crossed both arms in front of his chest like an X, and with a slight bit of hesitation he then pointed at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked down wiping her nose "I... uh, know what that one means."

Jaune just smiled and shrugged, Pyrrha wiped her eyes with a smile on her face as well as she close the distance. Pyrrha not able to find the words points at herself, folds her arms in front of her chest like and X. and then as her hand shook like a leaf in the wind, pointed at Jaune. and held her hands out in front of her "I don't think I'm worth you Jaune, but i'll try to be."

Jaune reached and took her hands, he looked in her eyes, he would be later told that she had the most brilliant green eyes anyone has ever seen. He could get lost in those eyes so easily. and even though they only knew each other for less than two months, he felt right with her in his arms.

She got up on her tip toes as he leaned forward to kiss her for the first time. At first they awkwardly bumped noses. Then they couldn't quite line up. Then her glasses got in the way. That's when the nervous embarrassed giggles from the both began until their lips touched. Once that happened, for Jaune and Pyrrha the world shrank down to the size of two people. The second kiss wasn't so bad either, neither was the several more after as the pulled each other close.

It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat and saw Nora and Ren standing nearby watching them was the world nice enough to expand out to allow other people to exist in it again.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other blushing then back at Ren and Nora, Ren just gave a thumbs up, Nora shouted "It's about time!"

The four of them talked for a bit before they returned to the dance. Jaune and Pyrrha refused to let go of each others hands the rest of the night.

* * *

_Back in the present day..._

Jaune didn't realize he was crying until he wiped his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the screen just lost in his memories like he had. He looked at his computer and thankfully it only looked to have only been about a minute or so. His stomach had settled dramatically and he checked to see if Ruby typed anything again. she didn't but was typing in the group chat.

DARKKNIGHTARC: So is any one else coming with us? Blake? Yang?

RBYROSE1: Yang has a date, some guy that dyes his hair blue. Blake is politely declining.

DARKKNIGHTARC: So it'll be just you and me then?

RBYROSE1: Your not going to let me go by myself are you, I know your not that big of a dick.

DARKKNIGHTARC: So you do think I'm a dick?

RBYROSE1: Help me Jaune Arc, your my only hope

Jaune laughed silently out loud and with his stomach calm he goes for a slice of pizza, A minute later he comes back and eats as he types

DARKKNIGHTARC: Read my screen name, I'm more of a Dark Vader guy.

RBYROSE1: Holy shit it's "Darth" Vader.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Same thing?

RBYROSE1: No, Not the same thing and stop changing the subject.

Jaune looked down at his sketchbook and thought. _"Just as friends... I guess that's okay right?_"

DARKKNIGHTARC: Okay Sure, I'm game then.

RBYROSE1: Good because the dance is on the 15th.

Jaune almost choked on his Pizza and went from casually leaning back in his seat to shooting forward typing rapidly.

DARKKNIGHTARC: We have a WEEK, As in one week!

RBYROSE1: Uh yeah did you not see the flyers around school

DARKKNIGHTARC: I saw flyers but I thought that was for bake sales or some nonsense.

RBYROSE1: Your mom is dating the principal and you can't even be bothered to read the flyers?

DARKKNIGHTARC: First off, it's one date, when you say it like that it sounds like it's their fourth or fifth date.

RBYROSE1: Okay...

DARKKNIGHTARC: Second, Those flyers don't stand out at all.

RBYROSE1: Dude the flyers are neon orange!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Ruby I'm colorblind, the fuck is orange?

RBYROSE1: Right, how did I forget that, sorry

DARKKNIGHTARC: It almost never comes up.

RBYROSE1: I mean I have a dress I could wear

DARKKNIGHTARC: I have a suit

RBYROSE1: Then were good!

Jaune relaxed back into his seat, as he typed he heard a car pull up, he saw it was 8:45 pm

DARKKNIGHTARC: Sounds like mom's back.

RBYROSE1: Are they early?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah a bit, I'm going to make sure my mom and the principal are not making out in the car or something.

RBYROSE1: Take pictures.

Jaune got up and walked to the living room with his pizza slice and glanced out the window

He did see Ozpin and his mother chatting it up outside, while he couldn't hear what they were saying, he did see them lean in for a chaste kiss.

Jaune slipped back into his room with his pizza in his mouth and replied to Ruby

DARKKNIGHTARC: Looks like the date went well.

RBYROSE1: Aww

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah... I'm going to log off and go grill her about it

RBYROSE1: Have fun, make sure she knows about next Friday.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Will do, good night Ruby!

Jaune logged off and stepped away from his computer, as he took a step away from his desk he felt his stomach churn a bit. Jaune shook it off and walked out of the room to meet his mom at the door.

* * *

**So this chapter got away from me, I was not expecting it to break five thousand words. Honestly, the ARKOS first kiss was one I wanted to do in this story for a while, because it kinda will help me set up the kind of relationship that Jaune and Pyrrha had when she was still alive in this story. **

**A few tricks that I hope came through clear is when I took a step back, and rather than use the [text] I used the entire story to date. I actually described the hand motions that Jaune was using to sign out based on real American sign language signs for words used. Also, I won't lie that I didn't enjoy writing the sheer amount of awkwardness between the two at the dance, that was kind of fun.**

**Furthermore, I think I can stake my flag down on the title of "first fic to Ship Jaune's mother to Ozpin" as well. but his mother is kinda OC so I don't think that counts at all.**

**Another thing I want to mention is the call back from how Ruby asked Jaune to a dance versus how Jaune asked Pyrrha to a dance, I love doing call backs to past events, and the Jaune's comment on Pyrrha's eyes was another call back. **

**What I'm trying to say is I have a fun god damn time with this chapter, I really did. Which is why it went longer than most, and I hope you all have a fun time reading it as well, see you all next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12:A Silent Song

_October 15th 1998..._

Jaune stood in the bathroom at home as he checked himself out in the mirror, the dance was in a couple hours, he had just finished shaving and was applying a light cologne onto himself. It wasn't something he did often, but he didn't go to school functions that often.

His mom did always encourage him to look the part for the occasion.

As Jaune kept slicking back his hair and gelling it in place, he tried to ignore the growing discomfort in the pit of his stomach, He buttoned up the dress shirt he wore and took one look at himself before shooting fingers guns at himself and thinking _"Yeah your one sexy son of a bitch tonight"_. Jaune then started to crack up at how ridiculous he looked doing that and he heard a voice next to him.

"Your going to break some poor girls heart tonight Jaune" His mother came in a far more casual pair of slacks and a pullover shirt.

[Eh, I'm doing it for myself more than them you know] Jaune signed out to his mom.

"That's why I said what I did" Mina set as she walked over to fix his crooked tie "Your going in single, your going in to have a good time for yourself, and nothing pisses off a single girl worse than a handsome man who's not there to dance."

[Well, I'm not there to pick up girls, I'm just going to wing man Ruby.] Jaune signed on.

"Oh, that implies she's on a date." Mina said with a smirk.

Jaune thought about it for a second [Your reading to much into things.]

"I'm think I'm projecting because Alan has to be at the school tonight so I can't borrow him for myself" Mina said.

Jaune stopped and then made a mock shutter of disgust that caused Mina to playfully slap him in the shoulder. "Keep that up goofball, see what happens."

Jaune checked his watch and signed out. [Oh crud we better go!]

"The dance doesn't start for an hour and a half." Mina said with a smirk.

[Yeah true, but I don't want to be late] Jaune signed out.

Jaune wasn't a mind reader. If he was he'd know how amusing his antics were. at least when it came to the young miss Long. She didn't understand the inner struggle he had in regards to his feelings towards her, but she could tell when her son was trying to fight back a crush. It wasn't the first time he had to suppress a crush he had on some poor girl. _"Oh Jaune she has you bad my dude..."_ Mina thought before she went to go to get her keys. At the last second she did turn to him "You just make sure you give her a dance or your ass is grounded!"

* * *

Jaune was a whole whopping forty five minutes early. That's forty five. A four followed by a five minutes early.

But as he walked up to the school there was Ruby standing facing away from him. He saw the dress she wore, a dark sleeveless full length dress that was showing off her arms but was otherwise tasteful. Not showing off any cleavage, but was clearly showing off curves. He also took in how her hair was done up slightly more than normal, it was clear she had managed to curl her normally straight hair out quite a bit. Jaune had to admit, she looked damn nice tonight.

Jaune walked over and loosened his tie up to how he liked it and tapped her on the shoulder. Ruby turned with a yelp not expecting to see him yet. Ruby turned and saw someone that looked vaguely like Jaune If Jaune cleaned up a whole hell of a lot more than he ever did that is. Ruby had to hide her blush behind a hand. As she did she pointed at him.

[You know your hell ass early Ruby] Jaune signed at her

[Oh and your not?] Ruby signed back at him.

[What my mom embarrassed me out of the house talking about making out with Ozpin.] Jaune signed with a silent chuckle.

Ruby laughed a bit to loudly at the idea of what Jaune said, but it made Jaune smile. [Oh Jaune you must be in hell.]

Jaune signed back [Yeah, no more than what's normal for me]

A cold chill blew through the area, it was after all the middle of October and ruby started to rub her arms. Jaune caught on to this instantly and took his coat off and draped it around her. Jaune figured he at least had a long sleeve and could ignore the cold.

Ruby felt large coat envelope her shoulders and felt the warm inner fabric from Jaune's body head and blushed a bit. she signed out a quick [Hey thanks, it's cold tonight]

Jaune shrugged [It's all good] Jaune looked off to the side not making contact [You clean up nice though]

Ruby smirked [Says you, it took me a second to recognize you]

Jaune heard a shout "Hey Nep wait a sec I'm going to say hi to my sis!" Before Jaune suddenly felt a strong arm around his shoulder and Yang, in an all too revealing dress pulled him and Ruby into a group hug "Hey you two, I'm going to be ignoring you both on purpose tonight, so don't get in any trouble okay?!"

Ruby Giggled cutely and Jaune just shot a two fingered salute before signing [Have fun with that Neptune guy]

"Oh he has not idea what he got himself into..." Yang said with a wink and left the pair in peace.

Jaune and Ruby just looked at each other and shook their heads, Jaune tapped ruby on the should and pointed when he saw that the doors were starting to open.

As they Walked Ruby handed Jaune back his coat and wrapped herself around one of his arms. Jaune's first thought was something along of lines of _"Oh heaven help me what is she doing?"_

He didn't have to many thoughts as they went into the school and was led to the Gymnasium.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes into the actual start of the dance and Ruby and Jaune were sitting together joking around and generally pretending to look dapper in there nice ass clothes. Both trying to make the other laugh by striking the worst dapper poses they could imaging.

At one point Ruby tapped her "wing man" on the shoulder and pointed at off behind him. Jaune glanced over and saw Weiss sitting alone in her chair looking rather upset.

Ruby smacked his shoulder and signed [You need to do something]

[You do know half the school thinks I'm dating her right?] Jaune signed back to ruby.

[Well go fuel the fire then, she's looking lonely over there, go cheer her up?] Ruby signed back

Jaune thought about it for a second _"I have an idea, but I'm going to feel it in the morning if I actually do this."_ Jaune gave ruby a two fingered salute and signed [Back in a bit okay?]

Ruby shot him a thumbs up before waving him off looking very interested in what he's going to do.

Jaune rotated his shoulder a bit and walked over to Weiss before kneeling next to her at eye level with his notepad and pen in hand.

Weiss looked up at Jaune "Oh hey, didn't expect to see you here."

Jaune tore off the note he wrote as he walked over 'You know you can come hang out with me and Ruby, were not here on a date you know.'

Weiss shook her head "This was stupid, I came to a dance and I can't even stand up."

Jaune wrote a note off and showed it to her 'Ruby's at a dance and she can't hear the music, it's okay to have a good time with your friends. It's not like this town has much else going for it.'

Weiss tried to force a smile "Your the only person that actually talks to me like a person now, I don't have friends..."

Jaune smiled and wrote a note 'How much do you weigh?'

Weiss shook her head "Uh, like a hundred and ten why?"

Jaune stood up and held a hand out to her and bowed, he could tell he was embarrassing himself a bit, but it was for a good cause.

"I just said I can't dance like this." Weiss said wiping a tear from her single visible eye. Jaune slapped his arm and pointed at her. Weiss picked up on it pretty quick "Wait, your going to hold me up to dance?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune still holding his hand out shot her a thumbs up.

Weiss glanced over at ruby who was smiling while watching "She's going to be okay with this?"

Jaune nodded in the affirmative. Weiss reached out and took his hand after she unbuckled herself from the chair. Just in time as well as the song _"Iris" _ by the Goo Goo Dolls had just started playing. As Jaune lifted Weiss and walked her out to the floor. Weiss wore and embarrassed look on her face. Jaune helped her stand on his feet and she wrapped an arm around his neck to hold her self up. Jaune took her other hand and tried to support her weight by wrapping an around around her back.

Weiss blushed at the attention they were getting. he legs were basically dangling free as her feet rested on his and she let Jaune lead the dance as his weaker right hand held her left hand. As the song started to get going and the lyrics started to play, she smiled a bit and said softly to Jaune "You still suck you know" Weiss felt a Jaune silently chuckle from his chest not saying anything in particular. Jaune did his best to help her with their shared dance as he looked at her eyes.

Jaune thought _"Yeah I am definitely going to feel this later, but fuck it, she needs a good dancing with"_ as he smiled at the Pale girl he was dancing with. He glanced around and saw a few people starting at the pair which caused a shiver of embarrassment shoot up his back a bit.

Weiss whispered in his ear "Hey, show off a bit, your not going to break me." with a slight giggle.

Jaune smiled and unexpectedly twirled in place spinning them in place as her long dress fluttered around them. Jaune then moved around the dance floor a bit.

Jaune then glanced over as Yang and her partner were dancing near he two of them. Yang joked "dude people are going to talk you know."

Weiss giggled out "Let them, there all just jealous that he worked up the nerve to ask before they all could!" and stuck her tongue out as Yang.

Yang laughed as she and her partner maneuvered away from them. Weiss smiled at looked at her partner as they dance "Let me know when you get tired, just tap your fingers on my hand okay?"

Jaune nodded and looked over towards where Ruby was sitting and saw her leaning forward looking down right amused at what she was seeing.

Jaune was strong, but he had limits. The Goo Goo Dolls led to a Celine Dion song. That song led to a Whitney Houston song. By the half way point of that song, Weiss feeling Jaune slowing down a bit whispered to help him save face "Hey I'm getting a bit tired of dancing, walk me back to my chair?"

Jaune nodded and walked the pair back to her chair and gently sat her down into it with a slight "Oof" By Weiss. Weiss buckled her self back in and smiled and said "Hey... Uh thanks... You don't have to do so much for me."

Jaune smiled and wrote out 'Your a friend, That makes you worth it.'

Weiss chuckled and said "I wish I had more friends like you Jaune."

Jaune just pointed out at Ruby and wrote a quick note 'You do, you just haven't met them yet'

Weiss shrugged "No time like the present". Jaune grabbed the handle bars and pushed her over to meet Ruby, as he passed by he heard the voice of a tall football player loudly declare "Good god man you need to join a team with those arms dude!" as he slapped Jaune on his injured shoulder. Jaune winced it off and gave the guy a thumbs up.

Jaune parked Weiss and Ruby next to each other at the table and laid his Notepad on the table and point at his ear and shook his head no to remind Weiss that Ruby is mute. before sitting down at the table with them. He took excused himself for a moment to get a drink and went over to the water fountain.

Jaune felt a pat on his back as he drank. He looked up and saw the principal standing there. Jaune stood up and made a sort of writing gesture and pointed back at the table Ruby and Weiss were chatting at.

"No that's quite alright, I was just warning you up front I saw someone from the school news paper taking pictures, and I'm pretty sure you just ended up in a few of them."

Jaune just dead panned stared at the principal.

Ozpin chuckled "Hey I'm just saying for someone trying to lay low, your pretty bad at it." Ozpin snickered at his reaction "Oh I'll make sure your mom see's them as well"

Jaune just shook his head as he walked away thinking _"My mom would date a smart ass like him"_ And returned to Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

Most of the evening had gone pretty well up to the point they were at now. The evening was almost over, maybe a few more songs remained before they called it a night. Jaune thought that seeing Weiss and Ruby hitting it off as friends as quick as they did put would put the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and it did. But he still had one thing to do if didn't want his mom to ground him. Seeing as he knew Ozpin was spying for her now that was an honest concern. Hearing the song that was about to play announced by the guy pretending to be a DJ he tapped Ruby on the shoulder and signed [Hey, you dragged me out here, were going to have at least once dance right?]

Ruby turned a shade of red and she quickly wrote down what was going on. Weiss just said "Bout time you asked her, you are a lousy friend!"

Jaune walked her out to the dance floor and pulled her close, Ruby put a arm on his shoulder and took his right arm into her hand. Jaune held the hand that she held his arm with and rested his other on her back just below her right shoulder blade. As the song started he started to tap the beats of the songs piano beat into the spot as he took the lead in their dance. Ruby caught on what he was doing pretty quick and realize he was tapping the dance tempo so she could dance along with him.

It was a slow swaying dance, Jaune knew the song was _"Don't want to miss a thing"_ by Aerosmith. but Ruby didn't care, she was dancing with her friend, and that's all that mattered.

Ruby rested her forehead and his shoulder and a flash of memory so many years ago passed through Jaune's mind as for a brief moment he could have swore Ruby looked like his late love in his arms, He beat back the guilt by reminding himself _"It's okay were just here as friends."_

Jaune caught himself silently humming along with the sign as Ruby put her ear to his chest to let the vibrations he made while humming the resonate inside of her. The pair kept standing their, less dancing and and more rocking in place as Jaune tapped the tempo into the skin on her back and hummed the song into his chest. It's was less of a dance and more like a concert for one person who wouldn't "hear" the song if not through him.

Jaune was no mind reader. If he was, he'd realize that this was the exact moment that Ruby Long fell in love with Jaune Arc.

If either of them could see the future, they would realize this would also be the start of the largest struggle in their friendship.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is of course ending on some blunt force foreshadowing I am aware of that. But Besides getting Aerosmith stuck firmly in my head. This chapter is a lot shorter, because while it moves the Character arc's of Weiss, Jaune, and Ruby forward. It honestly didn't fit well in the last chapter. **

**That last chapter in my notes was planed and written to show how the guilt complex Jaune is riding is starting to wear at him. A Buddy of mine on the r/Rwby discord was able to confirm with me that stress can cause light hallucinations and physical illness like what Jaune has been demonstrating and that's good, because I want to show, how Jaune not moving past Pyrrha's death is impacting him. The other half of the last chapter was there so I can,**** Brute force in a flashback scene showing how Jaune and Pyrrha got together. I don't consider how I handed that flashback to be great but I needed to get it in so I can have a biit more in contrast for the "JauneXPyrrha" relationship and the "JauneXRuby" Friendship, and I still think the super awkward first kiss was the single most wholesome thing I've ever written.**

**But I don't of course plan on doing flash black scenes forever. Pyrrha and Jaune's story has an end that's already written and unfortunately has a sad end. But, an end of one story is the start of another and I don't plan on keeping characters unhappy forever. Blake is already on the road to recovery, and Weiss is finding new friends in the form of Jaune and Ruby. Two people who can on some level relate to her situation. Yang has her spotlight coming in the near future, and even Ruby is starting to show that her life is not perfect. **

**But you have to wait a bit for the next chapter, I've written about 3 chapters here since I posted chapter 39 of Dust Eater and it needs a bit of love right now. I'm going to move that story forward a chapter or two (depending on how it goes) than come back to this fic. So as always, see you all next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Box

**This chapter has a trigger warning the size of the state of new mexico on it. Read at your own caution, and I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Like last time I'll post a recap of this chapter at the start of the next chapter if you are unable to bring yourself to read this. I also wanted to post this chapter before tomorrow so no one thinks this chapter is a sick April fools joke. it's 3/31 here when I upload it.**

* * *

_Aprill 6th 1997_

14 year old Jaune arc lounged comfortably in his room on a quiet weekend day, he wasn't expecting any company so he was catching up on some math homework he was behind on, his mom had the day off and way watching the TV in the living room. it sounded like TNT had _Shawshank Redemption_ on again and his mother was a sucker for that film.

Jaune just figured she had a thing for Morgan Freeman, but he didn't feel the need to ever mention that to her. He wouldn't get the chance as he heard the doorbell ring.

Jaune got up and started to walk towards the door to see who it was, but he had an idea already.

As he got to the door and opened it, he was unfortunately not surprised to see his girlfriend Pyrrha standing there looking upset. the thought of "_Again? are her parents ever not fighting?"_ Crossed the young man's mind

All Jaune could do as hold out his arms as Pyrrha walked into them and rested her head on his chest sobbing. This was the eighth time in the last couple months her parents fighting had caused her to seek refuge at the Arc home. Mina poked her head around the corner at her son and nodded signing to Jaune [I'll order dinner for three today] before backing off to give the two kids space.

A few minutes moments later, the young couple had taken up residence relaxing in Jaune's room, Jaune laid on his bed with his back against the wall in a way that was not entirely comfortable as Pyrrha laid her back against his chest. Jaune held his note pad and pen in a hand so she could read what he was writing as they talked it out.

"I'm not even sure what set them off this time... Dad probably was more than likely drinking again..." Pyrrha started

'I'm sorry Pyr... The whole thing is bullshit that you even have to put up with this.' Jaune wrote out to her.

"I just wish they would hurry up and divorce already..." Pyrrha said as she nuzzled the back of her head into Jaune's chest. "Last week they got in an argument over where they wanted to order a pizza from."

'Yeah, mom wanted me to say sorry for her, if she knew she would have gone over to the Safeway for Chinese food instead of Deep dish pizza' Jaune wrote out on his note pad as his arms wrapped around Pyrrha out of necessity.

Pyrrha has a slight chuckle "No it's okay, the funny thing is that was where I wanted us to get pizza from, but I didn't want to speak up to my parents over it."

Jaune folded his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He heard a content sigh from Pyrrha as she spoke "I love you... Sorry I keep showing up like this..."

Jaune shoot his head and held out and hand signed out [Love you]

"I honestly don't know how I'd be able to cope with this without you. I doubt I could" Pyrrha trembled in his arms.

Jaune wrote out a noted to her saying 'Don't say stuff like that your far stronger than you think Pyrrha.'

Pyrrha just laid against her boyfriend sighed "I'm really not Jaune, I can kinda accept that about myself..."

Jaune leaned forward and kissed the top of her head as it laid back against his chest and wrote out a note. 'I guess I can be strong enough for the both of us for now then.'

Pyrrha's shoulders relaxed as she seemed to sink into Jaune's chest. "Yeah, just for a while at least..."

* * *

_December 13th 1998..._

Jaune arc steeped into the door to his home having just returned home from rather impromptu celebration started by Blake at the local pizza shop. Blake got word that her Ex boyfriend has just received been given a sentence of few years in a minimal security prison for the various crimes he had committed against Blake over the years.

Jaune would tell you that he didn't feel it was long enough, not for what he did. But Blake was overjoyed beyond words that he was going to be _very_ far from her for a while. It made him pretty happy to see to see her smile as much as she did.

The last month and a half had seen a change in Jaune. as he pulled off his snow boots and scarf. A good snow had fallen on the town in the last week and was slow to melt. He knocked on the wall to announce he was home.

"Welcome home Jaune!" he heard his mom shout from elsewhere in the house. Jaune followed the voice to the kitchen where his mom was waiting on a bag of popcorn to finish popping.

[How was work?] He signed to his mother.

"Not bad. Actually pull up a seat, I got some good news for your friend Weiss."

Jaune pulled up a stood to the counter and sat down [Okay well don't keep me in the dark]

"The lady that hit you and Weiss? We caught her today." Mina said with a smile

[What! How did you guys pull that off?] Jaune signed out with a wide eyed look on his face

"Well I had a feeling that she was going to call in to get her car fixed at some point, I got called to a body shop the next town over to check out a car that was apparently damaged when it struck a deer" Mina said as she pulled out her bag of popcorn from the microwave and pulled it open as she say down.

[Are you serious, it was months ago, was she just driving around with a damaged car for almost three months?] Jaune signed out.

"Guess so, she probably wanted to wait till the news about her running Weiss over calmed down before she tried to get it repaired, but she didn't realize one important thing." Mina said as she snacked on popcorn.

[Oh I know what your going to say...] Jaune hand signed out as he started to silently chuckle.

"That's right, that I'm the baddest bitch on this side of the mountains and I hold a grudge, I saw the plate number you wrote down and called it in to my office right away. I played it cool, started writing up my estimate like I would normally, then Bam!" Mina punched her hand for emphasis "Two of the county sheriff's finest rolled up and cuff her instantly after confirming the plates."

[How did your boss feel about you getting one of the companies clients busted?] Jaune signed out with some concern.

"Well, We the company doesn't take our clients making false statements on a report very well it turns out. As a mater of fact, I'm looking at a nice raise now for this!" Mina said as she punched at the sky in victory.

[Oh sweet, so who was this bitch anyways?] Jaune signed out

"Well... that's something I'm going to have to talk to Alan about... the drivers name is Salem Ozpin..." She said with a less with a bit of stress in her voice.

[So what, she was Mr Ozpin's sister or something?] Jaune signed.

"No... it turned out Alan didn't mention to me that he had an Ex-wife" Mina said as she leaned on the counter?

[Is that a deal breaker?] Jaune asked. [That is a pretty shit way to learn about the boyfriends Ex]

"No, but I'm a bit miffed he didn't think to bring this up to me, Hey go let Weiss know the good news you dork!" Mina said waving Jaune off.

Jaune shot off a two fingered salute as he went into his bedroom and sat down on his chair logging into AIM, he tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently hoping that Weiss was online, as it turned out she was so he shot her an IM instantly.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Tell me you didn't forget to log off!

LIGHTANGEL1983: Did you click on the wrong screen name? I'm not Ruby.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I know your not!

*** LIGHTANGEL1983 has added RBYROSE1 to the chat***

LIGHTANGEL1983: This is Ruby, I am Weiss, Please learn the basic functions of AIM!

RBYROSE1: What? What's going on? Why are we group chatting?

LIGHTANGEL1983: I think Jaune was trying to start a cyber session.

RBYROSE1: And you invited me WHY?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I'm not trying to Cyber with anyone!

RBYROSE1: What's up then, you saw us like an hour ago.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Weiss... They caught the bitch that ran us over!

Jaune leaned back in his seat and let sink in for a second

RBYROSE1: Weiss that's awesome, they caught them! You said they wouldn't!

LIGHTANGEL1983: How? I need to know Jaune!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Thank my mom, She got called to do an inspection of a vehicle damages and saw the plate number! She called it in and they busted the bitch right away

LIGHTANGEL1983: I'm going to flip, My parents are going to flip!

Jaune smiled at his screen.

RBYROSE1: This is great for you as well Jaune, she ran you over as too!

DARKKNIGHTARC: I don't care about that, I'm happy for Weiss.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Oh heck, the police are here! I'm going to be a fly on the wall for this chat!

RBYROSE1: What do you mean you don't care Jaune?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I don't, my shoulder still hurts some times, but I can live with it, Weiss has it so much worse than I do Ruby.

RBYROSE1: You know I care right? I mean you got hurt because of me! It bugs me that your shoulder still hasn't recovered!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Your okay though, so whatever.

Ruby and Weiss were quiet for a few moments. Jaune saw that she was typing a few times before a message popped up.

RBYROSE1: Your hopeless...

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yes I am.

Jaune heard the doorbell ring again, This time his mother got it.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Someone's at the door I'm going to see what's up.

RBYROSE1: That's fine, I was going to swing by there... I have to talk to you about something.

Jaune didn't catch Ruby's last message before he got out of his seat. As he stood up he found himself thinking of his earlier outing with Ruby and the others. As time had worn on and as he became closer to them, he found himself actually starting to feel something resembling happiness, a feeling that had been becoming alien to him.

Jaune figured the dance was when it was when he turned that corner, that maybe... just maybe... it was okay to move on...

After all his mother and Ozpin seemed happy enough, they had been dating for almost 2 months now, and he could see the change in his mother, how much more she smiles, and how much less beer she drinks. It was something he very much enjoyed seeing in her.

As Jaune walked into the kitchen he signed out to her. [Just talked to Weiss, what's up?]

"You got a package!" Mina said setting it down on the counter. "I think Sam sent this over, I'm going to give her a call."

Jaune walked over to it with a bit hesitation, why would Ms Nikos sent him anything? He pulled a letter that was taped to the side and opened it up and looked it over.

_'Jaune'_

_'I was cleaning out Pyrrha's old room, and she had left some instructions to send the the contents of this box to you after she died'_

_'Samantha Nikos'_

Mina came back into the room with the phone in her hand and looked at Jaune "What's up?" Jaune must of looked confused and handed the letter that was attached to the box to his mother. Mina looked the letter over and asked "That's weird... why would Pyrrha leave instructions for after she died?"

Jaune looked the box over [I'll take this into my room and look it over] Before he started to lift the box.

"Yeah I'll give Sam a call, it's been a while since we talked." Mina said with a smile and started dialing.

Jaune carried the box into the bed room and set the heavy box on the bed _"What in the hell did she send me, her entire bed?"_ After he did he reached for a Swiss army knife he had sitting on a nearby nightstand and carefully cut the tape on the box.

Once tape was cut on the box Jaune stared at the box for a few minutes. _"Okay, it's just a box, it's not like it's going to take your damn hand off or melt your face clean off." _Jaune thought. Giving himself a pep talk didn't make his hand shake any less than it did as he reached for the flaps and pulled the box open to reveal it's contents.

Inside the boxes were her old books, mostly _Dungeon Fantasy_ books, he had an old copy of the rule book, but she had most of the books in the line. He looked over the books, pulling them out one at a time and flipping through them before he say them gently down on the bed next to the box.

_"Jesus Pyrrha... I think you'd be disappointed if you knew that I haven't even picked up a die since I moved here let alone played the game." _Jaune thought as he came across a spiral notebook. Jaune gasped and his hand shook as he traced his fingers over it's covered. _"Gods this is her character book, she used to take game notes in here, wrote down moments from our games that she wanted to remember"_

Jaune heard his mother talk in the other room "Oh jeez Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know you and Tom were in the middle of a divorce!" Jaune figured she said that loud enough so he'd hear, his thoughts on the mater were in short _"About time they did, they put Pyrrha through hell"_

As Jaune opened the notebook, and Envelope fell out of it. One that was addressed to him. He set the Notebook back into the box with the rest of the books and sat the box down on the floor with care before he opened the envelope and looked at the letter.

He got two sentences in before he realized what he was reading and started crying, he heard his mother say something like "She what? No we didn't know..." before he heard a door close... But that might as well had been in another country now, The world shrank down and as Jaune read the letter.

_'Hi Jaune.'_

_'I know that if i'm reading this, well I can only hope not a lot of time has passed. But If your reading this than I'm dead. I know, I know we made a promise, that it would only be a couple years, and that you would be back here with me, and then it'll be for the rest of our days.'_

Jaune stopped reading for a second, he had to pause and wipe his eyes _"Oh please god don't let this be what I think this is, please please please"_. After taking a moment he kept reading the letter.

_'Jaune, I was never a strong person, but I always felt strong with you, I always felt safe with you. The last two years with you were the best years of my life. But, if your reading this, they were my last.'_

_'I was only able to stomach living in a home with a family that hated each other because of you and your mom. Before you I always felt teased, or cast aside from others from being just a scared little girl. Or because I was just a shy nerd. I always loved how strong you were, and how you always managed to turn your pain and sorrows into a strength to move forward.'_

_'What did you used to say about us, a Dark knight is worthless without a good healer. You were never worthless, and I don't think you ever needed me as much as you thought. But it's true that a Healer can't live without someone to shield her from the pain.'_

_'I know, that this is going to hurt you, and that your going to blame yourself for my death. But I love you, and I don't blame you or your mother for moving. I'm just not strong enough to live without someone to shield me from everything. I made up my mind when my parents started to fight again, only this time I couldn't just walk to your place and put my arms around you and feel safe from it all.'_

_'Don't blame yourself, and remember that I'll allays love you.'_

_'Pyrrha'_

Jaune set the letter on top of the books and as the world began to crack around him, Jaune slumped to the floor silently screaming. completely broken from what he just read. _"This can't be real, that can't be true!"_ It didn't take long for his mother to burst into her room and pull her broken mess of a son into a hug. "Jaune, hey buddy, it'll be okay alright." Mina stroked her son's back and kept whispering that it would be okay as her son thrashed out in a cross between rage and sorrow. Later Jaune would learn that Pyrrha's mother only became aware that what they though was a simple accident, Pyrrha being hit by a car, was an intentional act on her part in an effort to take her own life. He would later learn that losing her daughter finally gave Sam the courage to demand a divorce from her husband of almost 20 years.

The pair of mother and son sat in the middle of the floor and cried it out for the next 20 minutes.

* * *

It was an hour later and Jaune was laying in bed in the dark. He couldn't muster any solid thoughts and even efforts to picture Pyrrha was met with static. _"It makes sense... I mean how hard a coincidence would it have to be for her to pass away in the two weeks from when we moved till we finally got a working phone here, I guess maybe I knew there was more to it than it being an accident, and maybe that's why I couldn't move forward. I wasn't allowing myself to accept how much of a failure I was."_

Jaune felt a weight on his bed as someone sat down on it, whoever it was didn't say anything to him. Jaune rolled over and sat up to see that it was Ruby. He shook his head out and signed, slowly and deliberately [Uh, Hey what are you doing here?]

Ruby looked at him with sad eyes and signed out [You must of missed my last message, I had something I wanted to talk about but it can wait, are you okay?]

Jaune shook his head [What did my mom say?]

Ruby shrugged [She's out there crying her eyes out with Ozpin... but I got the impression that she was crying for you.]

Jaune wiped his eyes [ I wish she wouldn't, he has her own thing going now, and I'm not worth the tears]

Ruby rubbed her eyes and signed [Maybe she wants to cry with her son, she loves you. Talk to me you dolt, I know your not the type to talk about your problems but i'm here.]

Jaune leaned forward sniffing and rubbing his eyes [I'm such a fool... I should have figured out what really happened.]

Ruby signed to him [What happened?]

Jaune pointed Pyrrha's box of books that he had pushed into a corner. [Pyrrha left instructions to send that to me after her death.]

Ruby put two and two together and looked down covering her mouth signing with her free hand a shaky [Oh god]

[Yeah, She wrote me a goodbye letter in one of her notebooks...] Jaune said one one hand as he wiped his eyes only to find they were coming faster than he could get rid of them.

As he started to break again Ruby pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his chest. as she felt her own heart break with Jaune's. Jaune just signed with one arm [You don't have to do this Ruby.]

Ruby pulled back wiping tears from her eyes and signing out [Stop trying to be the strong one. Your always trying to take care of all of us. Looking after everyone else, even when it hurts you to do so. So just for one night, just one, let someone take care of you okay?] Ruby cupped one hand on his face and signed with the other [For just one night. All I'm asking is you let us take care of you. Please, just one night.]

Jaune felt the weight crushing down on him loosen a bit, and for one night, he let someone else carry the weight he had been holding on him since her death. When Ruby pulled his head to her shoulder he screamed in a silent howl, little more than a ragged pained exhale. He grabbed on to her shoulder and soaked her shirt with tears he thought he ran out of months ago. They stayed like that for over 2 hours. Ruby holding on to her best friend as he let out the demons he had locked away.

When Mina and Ozpin came to check on them later after Tai called to see if Ruby was still at their place they discovered that they had both fallen asleep. Jaune's head laid in her lap and she had fallen asleep with her back resting against the wall.

They let Tai know, and promised to keep and eye on the pair, and left them undisturbed...

* * *

**So... Yeah this chapter requires some explaining I feel... Let me start off by saying, this is not a retcon, when I started playing this story in my head, before I even decided to have this story be a RWBY fic... the character that would eventually come to be this AU's version of Pyrrha was always meant to die by suicide. **

**The way Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship, was a cute relationship. Hopefully I showed how much they really loved each other, and what they meant to each other because I know i'm not exactly the best writer. But I had dropped hints of this leading up to this chapter throughout the fic. They were of course easy to miss like the real life signs of someone who's in danger of taking their own life. When Jaune commented how he noticed that in many of his memories Pyrrha always had a sad look on her face even when together. The timing of death could easily be chalked up to shit writing, and I don't blame any of you for thinking that. Or how Pyrrha in what should have been one of the happiest moments of her life was one of doubt and second guessing even when Jaune's confession was the very thing she wanted to hear.**

**The other side of this is something I would need to almost write a prequel fic to explain as clearly as I could, but the flashback scenes are shown to not only show what Jaune lost, but to show that they had a bit of a lopsided relationship. Pyrrha from the day she met Jaune was dangerously dependent on him. From the second they met in the story, Jaune ended up taking on a sort of bodyguard role in life. Yeah they were on equal footing for large swaths of their relationship, Jaune never mistreated or abused his role.**

**This had a negative affect on Jaune as well as we see in story, for the first 12 chapters of the story, he has been.. Lost. He saw himself as have a purpose in keeping Pyrrha safe. He wanted to see this move as him still being that protector, just from farther away. When she died he started only a 12 chapter 6 month guilt trip that would eventually lead to him feeling pain at the idea of moving past her. Furthermore as I wrote in the chapter above, he has suspected that there was more to her death than what he was told. He was in denial though. Which I'm sure didn't help the feelings of guilt any. One of the less subtle affects of this is in how Jaune always suffers to help others. I don't think I've had him actually help out a single person in the story so far that didn't hurt himself in some fashion.**

**But, the story is about recovery, Jaune started to recover as shown in this chapter. but recovery is a war, and in war you win and lose battles, and wars are never won alone. **

**The next few chapters are going to be painfull I won't lie. Like this chapter it's going to deal with some heavy shit. but it's also leading to the climax of the stories first overall story arc. So Hey ride it out with me and well come out the other side stronger for it. See you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Message

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 13: The chapter starts off with a flashback to the spring of 97 As Pyrrha arrived at Jaune's doorstep due to her parents having another argument. Jaune and Pyrrha mused over the her parents failing marriage as they snuggled.**

**After the flashback, we cut to Jaune just returning from a small gathering of his friends to celebrate that Blake's ex Adam had been sentenced to jail time for the abuse Blake suffered at his hands. while he wouldn't be gone for more than a couple years, it was enough of a call for celebration for Blake. During a brief discussion with his mother, he also learned that they caught the driver of the vehicle that grievously injured Weiss and mildly injured Jaune. Identifying her as one SALEM OZPIN the former wife of the school principal and boyfriend of Mina's.**

**After a brief AIM chat with Weiss and Ruby celebrating this fact, Mina called Jaune to advise him that he had received a package in the mail from Samantha Nikos, Pyrrha's mother, and attached letter ha said that Pyrrha had left instructions for the contents of the box to be sent to Jaune after she died. This confused Jaune and Mina as they couldn't figure out how Pyrrha would know to leave such a note since her death was ruled a tragic accident.**

**When Jaune investigated the contents of the box in secret Mina called Samantha Nikos learning of her and her husbands divorce. As this happend, Jaune found a letter from Pyrrha stuffed into a notebook she used for gaming revealing the awfull truth to Jaune that she had in fact taken her own life that fateful June day. Absolutely devastated to learn this it took both Mina and the just arriving Ruby comforting the devastated Jaune to help him regain some semblance of calm. **

**The Chapter ended with a sleeping Jaune resting his head on Ruby's lap, in a mirror of the way he used to comfort his late ex Girlfriend.**

**AS A WARNING: This chapter continues the themes and fallout of the events of the previous chapter. A recap will also be posted in the next chapter of the events of this chapter.**

* * *

_December 15th 1998..._

Jaune sat around the usual morning table with his friends. If he was feeling introspective he would recognize that half the people at this table were here because of his actions in the last few months, but this was not to be. Blake smiled and looked more relaxed than anyone could recall her looking. Weiss was relaxed and leaning forward in her chair with a smile on her face. Yang was helping Blake and Weiss practice Sign language as she had been for the last few weeks. Jaune could make out that the conversation was about Christmas party plans at Weiss's house on the 23rd.

Jaune however watched this unfold passively as if he was watching this conversation taking place through the eyes of someone else. Only Ruby would understand the reason and the full story of the situation that had left him in this state. He had asked her to keep quiet as well as the few people who knew the truth about Pyrrha's death.

He didn't even get out of bed yesterday and his mother called him out of school for the day. No one even asked why, Ozpin probably just rubber stamped it as an excused absence. The last thing he wanted now was to be looked after or cared for.

_"I don't need to be bombarded with questions and pity comments from the others. I really can't tolerate it right now"_ Jaune thought as he sat with his friends, that was until Weiss had turned and asked him a question.

"Hey, your being too quiet over there Jaune, you got anything you want to add to this?" Weiss asked him bringing the focus of the conversation down on him.

Jaune blinked a couple times as he seemed to noticeably reboot and he signed out a response [Sorry I don't really have any solid idea's].

Weiss waited till Yang translated what he signed before she spoke back up "Well your no help, maybe bring some video games with you then?"

[Sorry All I got is an old NES and three games for it, and one of those is Tetris] Jaune signed.

[He's really good at it as well.] Ruby added. [Like stupid good at it.]

Jaune shot her a thumbs up. Yang interpreted for Weiss who shrugged "Well at least show up then and try to look happy, you've been kinda sitting there like a corpse all morning."

Ruby winced at the comment but said nothing, Jaune didn't even react except to say [Yeah I'll see if I can make it, I'm trying to keep my plans one day at a time right now.]

Yang translated for the other and then said "What do you mean that buddy, you okay?"

Jaune's eyes lit up and he played it off with a wave before signing [Oh i'm fine don't worry about it.]

Ruby and yang exchanged glances before Yang spoke up "Okay well let us know if you end up being able to make it."

Jaune just gave a thumbs up.

It was Ruby's turn to propose something [Actually I got a copy of Golden for the 'Sixty four' at home, anyone want to come by and play some multiplayer today after class?]

Blake shrugged after yang interpreted "Yeah I guess I can be talked into it."

Yang said "I mean I'd suggest we drag your Nintendo 64 out to my mom's place so we don't have to have your bitch of a mom try to burn a hole in the back of our heads due to Jaune being a guy"

Jaune shrugged [I'd agree with that, but I'd rather have Ruby's mom attempt to set me on fire with her eyeballs than have to lug my ass home tonight from the edge of town.]

"That's fine, I don't think my parents want me that far away from my home either way" Weiss said.

"So it's decided, lets all meet up here after school and we we'll walk or roll over to Ruby's for video games!" Yang said throwing her fist in excitement.

As the ground split up to head for their various classes Jaune was stopped by someone grabbing his sleeve. He turned around and saw Ruby looking at him smiling...

Except for a second it wasn't Ruby, for a second, it looked like Pyrrha. His eyes shot wide for a second until reality set back in and he smiled like a dope at her

[Hey, if your not up for it, you don't need to be there you know?] Ruby signed to Jaune.

Jaune shook his head [It's probably better if I got out of the house. I didn't really function much yesterday, I think it'd be better if I was far away from that box for a few hours.]

Ruby sighed out and pulled Jaune into a hug, which Jaune would have to admit to himself he enjoyed a lot. He enjoyed her hugs so much that he felt the absence of her touch when she pulled back from him. [We better get to class, and yeah meet us here so I don't have to worry about you all day today after classes.]

Jaune smiled and nodded before shooting her a two finger salute to excuse himself for his own classes.

* * *

Through out the day Jaune's mind was a jumble of confusing thoughts. He struggled in classes to focus on his work and kept trying to sort out what he was feeling. He felt a terrible sense of hollowness inside of him he didn't feel before even after losing Pyrrha, It didn't help that just as he was accepting her loss and getting ready to move on he learned that Pyrrha had taken her own life.

While it hurt at the time to learn what really happened to Pyrrha, now he just felt a numbness and a disconnected feeling as if he wasn't really inside his own body. He also had to deal with the other elephant in the room. That other bridge that waiting to be crossed.

No mater what Pyrrha said in her letter about not blaming Jaune, he blamed himself. Pyrrha admitted that she didn't want to face the world with out him and took her own life because he wasn't there.

That was the mind set he was in after class, as the weight of that responsibility crushed down on him. Jaune's mind screamed out _"God damn you Pyrrha... It was only supposed to be a few years!"_

By the time he saw the girls he was no longer in the mood for much of anything. While Ruby seemed to catch on this, the others either failed to notice it or didn't pay it much mind. Jaune casually waved to his friends as he approached them.

"Hey Jaune, you ready to go?" Yang asked him as he walked up.

Jaune only mustered a Grunt as he got behind the handles of Weiss's chair.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Weiss said with a shrug.

Jaune glanced over at Ruby. When she caught his eyes she smiled at him and tilted her head slightly. Jaune found himself smiling despite himself, and that void inside of him felt smaller somehow.

the group started to walk towards Ruby's house. Jaune listened in to the girls talk.

"So what's going on with that Neptune guy Yang?" Weiss asked. "You seemed to be sweet on him at the dance."

Jaune had been wondering about this as well.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend that i'm madly in love with the guy. Well at least not yet." Yang said with a slight blush "But I think I'm going to keep him around you know?"

Blake had let out a small chuckle "You two seem cute together."

Ruby gave her half sister a two thumbs up, Even Jaune smiled and gave her an approving nod.

"Just don't start planing my wedding for me or anything, we went on like... Okay 5 dates." Yang said as the group walked.

Jaune shifted his hands so he was pushing Weiss's chair with one arm and lifted his other hand to finger sign [You know the rule is after the third date he's officially your boyfriend right?]

"Shut your your lying mouth Jaune!" Yang said blushing.

Ruby chuckled off to the side while Blake and Weiss asked yang what Jaune said just then.

"I'm not telling you! If you want to know, get good and learn!" Yang barked out at the pair.

This only made Ruby giggle harder. Jaune felt his chest warm up hearing her soft giggle. _"Man I have to figure out what the hell is making me feel like that."_

* * *

As the group found themselves lounging out in Ruby's living room, Jaune was the one behind the TV plugging Ruby's Nintendo 64 into the TV, he couldn't help but smile _"Damn girl has a PlayStation and a Nintendo 64? How is that fair, I can't even swing a used SNES." _Jaune got up and signed out [Okay so I think that's right but I'm guessing as to what cable went to what because of that whole color thing]

"Well if the TV makes a noise similar to a dying giraffe than we know you did it wrong, fire it up!" Yang shouted to Jaune.

Jaune covered one ear and switched the console on, we was pleased that the noise that came out of it was a heartbeat sound with a spinning Nintendo logo. Satisfied Jaune went and sat down next to Ruby, sitting close to her for the first time in a couple days he felt a sense of calm come over him.

Jaune opted to sit it out and watch the others. When Ruby went and got her controller and sat back down she sat with her leg brushing against his. Jaune felt an uncomfortable blush creepy on his face and considered shifting his weight away from her. but because it did feel pretty nice he opted not to.

Jaune watched poor Blake and Weiss get steamrolled by Ruby, Yang faired much better than the others but it was still one sided. But his focus was on the girl who was increasingly leaning on him. Jaune started to subtly lean back into her. After all he didn't want to get pushed over by her of course. Jaune felt at ease, he felt a warmth inside of him, and it felt nice.

It hit Jaune like a sack of bricks when he realized why _"I'm in love with her..."_ The realization caused him to lock up, his brain just froze in place in shock. he heard his name but it didn't register _"How did I let this happen, how could I have been so stupid!"_

Then Ruby slugged him in the shoulder shaking him out of his stupor. Jaune looked over at the girl sitting next to him who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow as she signed out of him. [Dude your turn. They won't let me play anymore.]

[I'll pass, tell them to get good.] Jaune signed back.

[Are you not feeling good?] Ruby signed back to him, your looking flushed.

[I guess I should call it here, I'm not feeling all there at the moment.] Jaune signed back to her.

"Sorry everyone, seems like Jaune is checking out on us. looks like he's not feeling great." Yang said to Blake and Weiss who both groaned.

"Can we at least restrict her to the PP7 only?" Blake asked sweetly As Jaune got up and departed with a slight wave rather than his typical exit salute. Jaune wouldn't realize it till he got him, but he forgot to grab his book bag, Ruby took note of it however.

* * *

Later that evening Jaune sat alone in his home, his mother was out on a date with Ozpin and left a note with a TV dinner in the freezer for him. He wasn't feeling hungry at the moment however. When he logged onto AIM he hit the "appear invisible button" so no one would pester him for the time being. As he had done a dozen times he stared at an open AIM window with one "PNIKOS15" thinking of what he wanted to say to her.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I'm sorry...

DARKKNIGHTARC: I'm sorry I didn't type this up two days ago when I read your letter. If it makes you feel any better, I hear your mom kicked your dad to the curb finally. I guess that must be nice to know.

Jaune paused as he looked down at his hands, he felt himself detach from his body.

DARKKNIGHTARC: God damn you Pyrrha... We said 3 years and we could be back together. I told you I'd try to be on AIM as much as I could be. I'm sorry my fucking dial up took so god damn long to set up.

Jaune paused as a sob broke from his throat and he grabbed at his hair pulling on it so he could just feel anything other than the weight crushing down on him.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I feel like I failed you, like if I had just fought a little bit harder for you, for us! Maybe if I was there I could have stopped you. Fuck maybe if I was there it never would have happened. It would have been like every other time your parents had a fight and you'd be in my arms in my home.

DARKKNIGHTARC: But I left you alone... and then you left me forever. I get to feel your loss for the rest of my life. I get to feel the guilt every god damn time I look at a picture of you. I get to feel guilt every time I feel like I'm falling in love again.

DARKKNIGHTARC: That's what I'm really sorry for, I made a promise to honor you, well before I knew how you really died and now... Now I'm failing you even in that small way... I let my self fall for someone here... I don't know if it would have happened if you were still here... But I let it happen, I wasn't careful enough.

Jaune had to pause again to rub his eyes, he saw the group chat window open as Weiss, Blake and Yang were all chatting but he was ignoring it. Guilt crushed him like it was the first time he felt it after he started making new friends at the school.

When he lowered his hands back to the keys the light in his eyes was gone. He didn't know if love could save someone, but he was keenly aware that love could kill someone. He wanted nothing but to be free from the burden.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I think this is going to be the last time I send you a message like this. I can't keep living with this guilt. I can't keep feeling like this... We have a long enough knife in the Kitchen that I can use... I'll see you in a few minutes.

Jaune signed off the computer and slowly stood up and left his room.

* * *

**So how are you all. Hopefully your all fine as you are reading this. I'm just going to slip a number here and if your not fine, or feeling like doing what Jaune's about to do to yourself consider giving it a call.**** 1-800-273-8255**

**That being said, this is either going to lead to the sudden had sad end of this story, or it's going to be where Jaune hits rock bottom. You really can't fall much farther than this.**

**I didn't get to slightly brag about me doing my research last chapter, but one of the biggest hints of how it would all end for Jaune and Pyrrha was the Aerosmith song they danced to for the first time, go read the Lyrics for the song **_Cryin_** and you'll get what I mean.**

**In unrelated news, Dust Eater chapter 40 is up. I know theirs not a lot of overlap between the readers of that story and this one, but holy crap I got a story up to chapter 40. I wanted to low key brag about that, I'm not sorry.**

**Getting slightly back on topic, I'm going to be straight with you all, there were about.. four, maybe 5 key events I wanted to touch on as part of the very first draft of this story. Pyrrha's passing, Jaune getting into an argument with Yang and then becoming friends with Ruby. The Events of "The Box", This chapter and what's going to happen next chapter. Next chapter is going to be a hard one for me to write, so I hope I see you all here for it.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Knife

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 14: Jaune after missing a day of class, struggled to cope with what he learned a mere two days before about Pyrrha's death. Even talks of a possible Christmas party and the promise of playing some Smash brothers at Ruby's place failed to pull him out of his guilt ridden depression.**

**And then Jaune realized that the reason he felt so good around Ruby was that he was in love with her. This sent him mentally into a literal death spiral before he declared at the end of the chapter to Pyrrha's long abandoned AIM account his intent to end his life.**

**WARNING: This chapter starts off with an active suicide attempt from the perspective of the party attempting it, if your in any ways set off by this kind of behavior in a character then a recap will be posted at the start of the next chapter.**

* * *

It took ninety four seconds for Jaune to walk from his computer, where he just stated his intent to take his own life to reach the kitchen. He went straight to the knife drawer and pulled out a long six inch long steak knife and slammed in on the counter next to him. He leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate. He wanted to picture Pyrrha before he did it.

Jaune's mind was racing as his mind tried every last minute self preservation technique it could to stop him from doing what he was about to do. Jaune tried to calm his breathing as he pictured back to the past to try and just see Pyrrha's face in his mind one last time as he did it.

* * *

_Jaune first saw himself picturing that summer day they had gone to the beach, while neither of them were inclined to go swimming, they both enjoyed the sun on their skin, and Jaune enjoyed the sight of his girlfriend in her modest two piece Bikini as he found himself staring at the freckles on her shoulders more than anything. His only true regret is that they were only able to stay for a few hours, and that Jaune didn't have his sketch book with him at the time._

_Pyrrha had, in what was unusual for her, taken the initiative when they started kissing on that beach, leaning over and placing a hand on his chest before they pressed their lips together. Jaune would admit that feeling her against his bare chest was probably one of the best feelings he ever felt..._

_But like all things, it didn't last._

* * *

With his eyes closed and seeing an incomplete and still fuzzy picture of Pyrrha in his mind, placed his hand on the handle of the knife thinking _"No... I can do better than that." H_e tried to paint a more vivid mental image of her reaching back into his memories of her to find more happy memories of his late love.

* * *

_Jaune's mind then brought him back to a time when as part of a date they planed for months, traveled out to a local RPG convention they had both been excited to attend. Pyrrha had dressed up in stylized white robes that were almost perfectly like those in the class image for "Healer" in their mutual favorite tabletop game. Jaune was there when she took a white silk robe with a hood and had the red triangles sewed into it to complete the look._

_Jaune wore a costume involving a store bought black vampire cloak, a re-purposed set of Adult Air soft knee pads that he used as shoulders pads, and a spray painted black Halloween knight armor set for his Dark knight costume. _

_They walked hand in hand through the convention. Although not a shocking amount of people dressed up for this event many did, and even more carried disposible camera's for the purpose of taking pictures with those in costume. Jaune and Pyrrha got a few calls of praise and a few pictures taken of them together or with other people in costume. Jaune couldn't recall to many times outside of that that he saw Pyrrha's eyes light up as consistently as they did that day. _

_Heck they even got to sit in on a panel with a couple of the writers of the at the time 'soon to be released third edition' of Dungeon Fantasy were discussing the new game rules. Jaune wouldn't be able to remember much of the panel itself, but he remembered the smile on Pyrrha's face._

* * *

Jaune smiled at the memory as he picked up the knife and flipped it in his hand so the blade was facing his chest. As he pressed the tip of it against his chest and pushed slightly against himself causing a sharp pain where the tip of the blade entered, he quickly jerked the knife away as his breath came out in ragged breathes. _"Okay shit that hurt a lot worse than I thought it would." _Jaune noted as he noticed a small stain of blood appear on his shirt near the small hole the knife made.

Jaune calmed his breath, and took a moment to picture the reason why he's doing this _"Your doing this to see Pyrrha again... if she's even there to see."_ Jaune thought to himself as he lifted the knife to aim it at his chest as far out as his arms would reach.

Jaune focused his thoughts on the act he was commuted to, and the reasons behind it. He tried to silence his screaming sense of self preservation as he looked at the knife aimed at himself.

As he began to pump himself up to do the deed as the sounds of a door opening in his house and someone knocking on the wall to announce an arrival could be heard in his peripheral. Jaune didn't seem to process this new information that his mind and ignored the new data as his mind focused on the task at hand. Jaune looked out as tears streaked down his face and he let out one last mental scream at himself to stop to before he rammed the knife into his own chest.

His mind also ignored the audible gasp to his side as he closed his eyes let out a silent scream and started to pull the knife directly at his own heart!

Jaune wouldn't know what happened next. He felt a weight crash into him, and a high pitched shout of pain but didn't feel the expected sensation of the knife biting into his own chest. in steed he felt an unexpected resistance. When his eyes shot open, the logical part of his mind back firmly in charge struggled to try to take in what the hell just happened.

Jaune's arms were locked in place by a set of smaller arms as a shorter girl with dark hair was looking at him with an expression that was a cross between shock and pain. He didn't know why, but Ruby was there holding his arms in place desperately, and she was bleeding from her right arm just above her wrist.

The horror of what just happened set in as he let threw bloody knife off to the side and quickly went to a nearby drawer to pull out the first aid kit. He threw open the drawer scattering the contents of the drawer in every direction as he pulled the First aid kit out. Jaune glanced over at Ruby who was crying in shock and pain as blood stained the long sleeve of her shirt. on her knee's.

Jaune sat behind Ruby, using his legs to hold her in place as he braced her arm and pulled the sleeve up, it didn't look like the cut was deep enough to require stitches, but it did look like it'd leave a scar. As he got to work disinfecting it as his brain rebooted itself into safe mode so he could focus on treating the injury. He tried to block out the muffled whimpers as Ruby sobbed into her hand while Jaune applied the stinging disinfectant to her arm. His mind cursed at him for being a selfish dick while he began to tightly bandage the cut with a gauze pad and wraped it up.

Once he was satisfied, he hugged Ruby and sobbed openly. Ruby turned to face him, tears streaking down her own face.

That's when she slapped him as hard as she could across the face before single hand signing out [What the hell is wrong with you! Why would try something like that!] in between sobs.

Jaune couldn't find the words to answer, every time he raised his hands to sign a reply he couldn't find the words, eventually he could only sign out a humiliated [I'm sorry] to Ruby as his own tears free flowed from his eyes.

Ruby shook her head and as she tried to compose herself and signed with a shaking hand [Please Jaune you just tried to kill yourself! it's time you talked to me!]

Jaune felt his stomach turn into knots as he realized what he almost did _"Gods what was I even thinking, I know how much hell Pyrrha's death put us all through and I was about to dive right in and do the exact same fucking thing!"_

Jaune felt a hand cup his face as Ruby held her injured arm to her stomach. he finally found the ability to sign what his mind was thinking. [I... Just couldn't do it. I couldn't fight off the feelings of guilt I was feeling over her.]

Ruby filled in some of the blanks [You... felt guilty because you were alive and she wasn't?]

Jaune knew there was much more to it than that _"Now is probably not the best time to admit that I was also feeling guilty that I fell in love with her."_ before he signed [I just couldn't shake the idea that, if I was there, I might of been able to stop what happened]

[You don't know that.] Ruby signed sadly and with an obvious look of pain in her face. Jaune eyes turned and fixed on the bandages on Ruby's arm, bandages that are their because he was to much of a worthless fucki-

Ruby interrupted that train of thought by turning his face to look at hers [Ignore my arm, I'd do it again in a second.]

That caused Jaune to start sobbing again as she signed [I'm so sorry! I'm too damn weak for my own good.]

Ruby shook her head and was about to say something when they both turned and heard the sound of something dropping to the ground next to them.

Jaune and Ruby looked over at the source of the noise. Both of them were covered in blood with a bloody knife on the floor and the contents of a first aid kit strewn about them. They both looked into the horrified faces of Mina and Ozpin as the adult pair tried to process what the hell was happening.

* * *

It was 45 minutes later, Ruby was in the other room, resting up from her injury, Ozpin confirmed that the cut was not deep enough for ruby to need stitches, but confirmed it would leave a noticeable scar in the future.

Jaune had a worse conversation brewing as he sat at the dining room table with Mina who was wiping her eyes and looking at the table, and the steel eyed expression of Ozpin who was staring at Jaune.

"Look I know we don't have anyone who can interpret for us here besides your mother, and you wouldn't be the first student that tried this under my watch, so I won't be doing much yelling here." Ozpin said as he leaned over on to the table "But in the _hell_ was going through your head Jaune."

Jaune felt on the defensive as he held his head with one hand. While ruby had borrowed a shirt from her mother so hers could be disposed of, Jaune still wore the same shirt he was discovered in, the round blood stain at chest level where he lightly test stabbed himself standing out. all he could sign out for himself was [I clearly wasn't] as his upset mother translated.

Ozpin sighed out and tried a different angle. "Jaune, we just want to understand what's going on in your head okay?"

Jaune clenched his fist, still very vulnerable and feeling ever more guilty than he had been feeling when he tried to take his own life less than a full hour before. Jaune signed [Ruby should probably just stay away from me, I was being stupid and selfish!]

Ozpin shook his head after Mina translated, Mina took her turn to speak up "Look baby, I know things have not been great for you, I know the world put you through a lot in the last few months, and I'm more scared for you than mad okay? but you need to talk to us okay?"

Jaune rallied his thoughts and looked up at them pissed off Signing [Because it's all bullshit! Because she lied to my fucking face when she she'd wait till I was old enough to go back west to be with her. Because I missed all the fucking signs of what was really going on in her head!] After letting it all out Jaune slumped over in his seat and forced back a sob before he was able to keep going. [I spent so much time trying to keep her safe. But how could I miss something like that! What kind of worthless fuck am I. I couldn't even see that my own girlfriend was suicidal!]

Mina pulled Jaune into a hug as she held her son as tight as she could while she interpreted for Ozpin.

Ozpin looked like he wanted to say more until there was a knock on the door "Mina stay with your boy, I'll get it." Ozpin went to the door, Jaune could hear Ozpin speak "Hey Tai, Ruby is napping over there, she's not too hurt."

"How is Mina's kid?" he could hear Tai ask Ozpin, which only made feel Jaune feel more like shit.

"It looks like it was more a spur of the moment attempt than anything he was honestly planing out, poor kid got overwhelmed with some recent events in his life. I've seen it happen a few too many times." Ozpin said out of view of Ruby's father. "He didn't even take the time to write out a note."

"Once is to many times. What caused it?" Officer long asked. "The kid is normally a rock, I'm struggling to see what could cause him to try it."

Ozpin looked around the corner for approval. Jaune just went ahead and nodded at him to go ahead as his mother held him trying to comfort him.

"Honestly unless your writing up a report it might be best to allow him to keep some privacy in this mater." Ozpin

"You know best. Look I don't see the need for a report. honestly Ruby doesn't even look like she'll need to go to the hospital over it at this rate..." Jaune heard Tai say. "But you need to help that boy get his head screwed on straight."

"I'm already working on that with his family." Ozpin said.

Jaune stared at the direction of the entry way when Ruby poked her head out at Jaune and sadly smiled waving and signing [See you later okay? Please take care of yourself]

Jaune signed out a [I'll try... and I'm sorry okay?] in reply

Ruby shook her head and signed out [That wasn't you in there when it happened.] Before she was called off by Tai tapping her shoulder to head for the car.

Ozpin also nodded and excused himself for the evening giving Mina a quick kiss and whispering something Jaune couldn't here.

Then Jaune and Mina were alone for the first time. Mina sat down with her son and just looked at him. Jaune barely made eye contact as he signed [I guess I went and ruined everything didn't I?]

Mina rubbed her son's head "Well, you ruined your shirt, but no you didn't run everything." Mina sighed and held her son's head "You would have ruined everything if you _succeeded_."

Jaune couldn't deny what she was true. [I really am sorry mom, I fucked up bad tonight.]

"I agree with what ruby said, I don't think that was my son doing the thinking. I think you carried around a demon in your head for a while now, probably since Pyrrha died six months ago, and you just never figured out how to kick it out." Mina said. "I think you are a bit too young to remember, but you had to spend a couple months with your Grandparents when you were about three and a half. After your father died I just... stopped. I surrendered for a little while."

Jaune looked at his mother [I can't imagine that]

"I don't talk about it too much kiddo, but I had to get some friends, and a taste for beer to help me kick my demon out. I won't pretend it will be easy but were going to kick yours out together okay?" Mina said as she rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a little nudge.

Jaune shook his head like he was not fully convinced. So she kept talking "A lot of people in your position don't get 'the day after' to start healing you know. Your a lucky kid in that respect."

Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Were a team Jaune, no matter what it's always been you and me. You pulled me out of that hole so many years ago, and I'm far stronger for it. Your a strong kid too, you jut forgot how to be strong on your own." Mina said with a forced smile "Were going to help you remember how to be strong on your own again."

Jaune felt a wave of calm overtake him, he had to admit that his mother was making sense. "No mater what happens from here, I'm your mother, your my son and we will push past this as a team okay? I'm sure Ozpin will help, as will your friends. But even if it's just the two of us we will push past it. We'll find the demon living in you, and were going to kick it out of you and let it burn in the sunlight okay?"

Jaune nodded no longer struggling with emotions. [I better get to bed, I got school in the morning, and like you said not everyone gets a tomorrow after what happened.]

"Get some sleep and we'll make the most of it okay?" Mina smiled as she rubbed her son's back. "I got to ask you to leave the door open though okay?"

Jaune nodded and went towards bed, he would put the blood stained shirt, a grim reminder of what he almost did in the box with Pyrrha's letter before he laid down.

Mina in the other room picked up the knife as she was cleaning, and just tossed it into the trash can. "I can always buy a new one if we need it."

Jaune slept deeper than he ever had in his life, but as Mina said he did have a day after to live for.

* * *

**So I can honestly say with a sense of relief, that I'm pretty glad to be past this chapter. I have the benefit of knowing how the story ends, and I knew from the get go that Jaune would come out okay, at the cost of accidentally wounding Ruby in a way that going to leave a scar on her. **

**Yeah I bet this stopped being the kind of story most people expected from this fandom a while ago I'm sure. But this was one anvil I felt needed to be dropped. If anything I was, and still am rather concerned about writing something like this "Wrong". **

**We all read a story, not just a fanfic an actual professionally published story where someone attempts to take their own life and it lacks the weight and impact it deserves. I don't mean in terms of why the character does it, I don't think even if externally, the reason someone attempts to take their own life is trivial on the surface means that it's not much of a world ending reason for the person attempting it. **

** I won't list off any stories I think to handled the subject of suicide badly, but I will use my soap box here to mention another story that I think handles it well. The story "The dark light" by Cur Sombre actually handles the impact of such and event rather well, even if the events leading up to it are a bit OOC. Much of the story after the event handles he fallout and efforts to rebuild the main character of the fic after such an attempt. give a read if you have a chance to. **

**But seeing as Jaune is still alive and kicking, it's our turn to explore the fallout of the event starting with the next chapter. I hope to see you all there for it.**


	16. Chapter 16: Sisters

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 15: Jaune tried to kill himself by stabbing himself in the chest, while no one was ablt to stop them the first time he tentativly stabbed his chest. Ruby had arrived just in time to stop him from doing himself in. **

**Ruby suffered a wound on her right forearm from her efforts though, and after Jaune's Mother and Ozpin arrived home to discover the results of Jaune's attempt on his life, Ruby was quickly removed from the scene by Ozpin and Ruby's father.**

**The Chapter ended on a hopeful note, as Mina and Jaune made a pact to help Jaune grow past his issues related to Pyrrha's dead, and in his mother's words "Kick out that demon living in him"**

* * *

It was the following morning. For Jaune it was a morning that he was inches away from never waking up for. He took a longer than normal shower, applied a fresh bandage to the freshly closed wound he inflicted on himself the night before.

_"Should I be really be going to school today?"_ Jaune found himself thinking to himself as he half heatedly combed the hot mess he called his hair. After combing his hair into submission and getting dressed he and his mother sat down for a good breakfast.

As he ate eggs and toast he listened to his mothers instructions. He figured that one can't stab themselves in the chest and not end up on a tight leash afterwards. His mother detailed her intent to drive him to school under further notice. He would be required to then under supervision return directly home unless he was with a trusted friend of his, and only if they checked in with her or Ozpin first.

Jaune nodded in understanding of his instructions, he was not blind to the emphasis his mother put on "with a trusted friend" part. He actually wondered if any of his friends would trust him after yesterday.

* * *

Jaune's later arrival at school brought on a fresh wave of anxiety over the situation he created for himself. He had no idea how far the news of his attempt had spread. Although no one _seemed_ to look at him any different than normal, it was difficult to tell if that was actually the case or not.

He wavered on the idea of going towards his usual seat when he noticed Yang standing outside waiting for him.

Jaune tentatively waived at Yang as she walked over as to him in a rage. His instincts was to raise his arms and defend himself but those instincts were suppressed as Yang grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You have some fucking nerve showing up today Arc!" Yang shouted in his face as Jaune was forced onto his back foot, he waved off behind them as he knew his mother was nearby and likely read to spring on Yang if he needed her to.

Jaune's face remained neutral as she scowled at him "I'm going to make this clear, stay the fuck away from my sister, and the rest of my friends. You clear?"

Jaune hand signed out a quick [They know your doing this?] Which caught him and elbow right in his injury. his vision blurred as pain shot out from his chest through out his body.

"I know what's best for my sister! You hurt _her_, I hurt _you_!" she shouted at him before he pushed her off of him and grabbed his chest in pain.

[Fine, you say your speaking for them, than to hell with them. I don't need fair weather friends like that. But I'm not taking your word for it you psycho bitch!] Jaune signed back the fight in him started to return.

Yang walked over and clocked him in the side of his head.. Jaune's head snapped to the side as he wondered just where the fuck was anyone to stop this. "Do us a favor and fucking jump off a bridge or something!"

Jaune was taken back by what she said _"Oh this makes sense now, she probably just saw Ruby was hurt and heard bits from her dad and decided I attacked Ruby. Well might as well get a cheep shot in if i'm going to burn a bridge with this bitch this morning"_

[Great Idea, I'll take you up on it. Let your sister know I said that as well.] He signed before shoving past her into the school.

Nearby Mina was standing with a clenched fist wanting _Desperately_ to clean the Branwen girls clock. But she choose to trust that her son knows what he's doing.

* * *

Jaune walked into the school, not even sparing a glance at the table as his chest felt like it was on fire _"Small price to pay for what I did I guess"_ It didn't take him long to get waved over by Principal Ozpin.

Jaune did as he was asked, he wouldn't want to make things worse between him and his mother after all. He wrote out a note and gave it to the principal 'You need something?'

"I do, I'll be blunt, I'm going to need you to head straight to your classes today unless your going to be with friends." Ozpin said "I don't mean that as a punishment, just out of concern"

Jaune nodded and understood the sentiment, even if he hated being doted on like a broken doll or a kicked puppy. He wrote out a quick 'I'll be in class then, I'm apparently no longer welcome in my normal circles'

"Hmm, do you need me to intervene?" Ozpin asked Jaune directly

Jaune didn't feel like it was worth it, that he was worth it at that exact moment. 'I don't think so, either frayed nerves will calm down in a few days or they can go fuck themselves. But that's in their court.'

"Still seeing Ruby's reaction towards you yesterday, I find it hard to believe she would turn her back on you." Ozpin said directly. "I also don't think now is a great time for you to isolate yourself from your circle. You may be stubborn but no one man is an island."

Jaune looked off to the side as he realized he couldn't really dispute that he wrote a note as his facade cracked 'I honestly can't bring myself to look her in the face right now, she was the absolute last person I wanted to hurt...'

Ozpin seemed to know what he was saying "I think I understand you clearly." Ozpin nodded at him to go ahead and head off to class.

* * *

As Jaune walked off to class he didn't see the three sets of eyes staring at him. Ruby looked at Blake and Yang

"What the hell gives, he didn't come over?" Weiss said with a look of annoyance "He could have said hello..."

Ruby leaned on her hand looking dejected, Blake rubbed Ruby's back "Well Yang is not here maybe she said something?"

'Ruby are you going to tell us what actually happened? You went to run his bag to him yesterday and your dad had to pick you up with a bloody gash on your arm.' Weiss asked Ruby on a note pad that was laying on the table.

Ruby wrote out a note on the notepad, her other arm still to sore to seriously sign out with 'I tried to explain to Yang what happened but she didn't want to hear it.'

"Okay i'm back" Yang say down looking smug.

"Back from what exactly." Blake asked

"Telling that son of a bitch to not come to our table anymore." Yang said while signing for her sister's benefit without hesitation "I don't care who he is, he hurts my sister he gets told to fuck off."

Ruby slammed her uninjured hand into the table and stared daggers at Yang. Yang was taken back by this

[Are you for real right now?] Ruby hand signed at her with a look of pure anger on her face

[Ruby slow down! your signing too fast.] Yang signed back

Ruby in a slower more methodical series of hand gestures asked directly [What in the fuck did you say to him?]

[I told the shithead to go jump off a bridge. He sliced your arm open! You don't need that kind of bullshit from anyone.] Yang signed not finding herself on the defensive.

Ruby's face in rare form turned to a fury that she rarely allowed anyone to see. It just wasn't her nature. she fought back tears of rage as she looked her sister in the face and signed [This is why I tried to tell you what the fuck actually happened, you might of just ruined everything you fucking bitch!]

Yang was not used to that kind of language from her sister and was taken back [Whoa, what the hell, I know you had a crush on him, but I don't see the big deal!]

"Yang, back off, your only making her angrier." Weiss tried to calmly advise.

"She's my damn sister, I have to look out for her because her fucking mother wont!" Yang said to Weiss.

Ruby slapped her sister across the face [I am not fucking five years old anymore, I haven't needed anyone to look out for me since I started junior high!] she holds up her bandaged arm and pointed at it, and hand signed slow enough that even the novices at the table could get the gist of it [I got this keeping Jaune from killing himself last night!]

Yang's eyes widened with Blake and Weiss. Yang stammered out a quick "W-Wait, your being a bit dramatic don't you think" forgetting to sign, when she remember he signed it back to her sister

[He had the fucking knife to his chest, he had blood on his shirt already and he looked like his soul left his fucking body when I saw him. you tell me if that's me being dramatic!] Ruby signed back.

Yang went silent wearing a look of pure shock as she slumped back into her seat, Ruby just stood up and walked off to her class.

Yang felt a crisis brewing in her mind as she just looked at the others and muttered "I... I was just trying to protect her"

Blake put a hand on her shoulder "Look, just go find Jaune at some point today and apologize to him okay?"

Weiss followed up Blake's words "Yeah this is fixable, he probably already knows that you didn't know what your were saying. He's not the type of person that would blow you off without at least giving you a chance to explain yourself.

Yang folded her arms around herself feeling suddenly insecure "I have to fix it, I have to."

"Jesus Yang your sister's pissed at you, she didn't disown you or anything" Weiss said reaching out for Yang's hand only to have it brushed away

"You don't get it, you all know the type of person her mom is. Dad's not around her often enough, so it's like she doesn't have a family that cares about her. That's why I have to fix this. Otherwise... Otherwise..." Yang said as she started to panic

Blake took her hand and squeezed it "Okay, Look, breathe with me okay?" as she looked in Yang's eyes "Take long deep breathes, clear your mind and count to ten with me okay?"

Blake and Yang took a couple minutes doing Blake's breathing exercise until Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder "Okay... Okay i'm good."

"You may be okay. But your not good" Weiss said to Yang "That didn't sound healthy just now Yang"

"It's fine, whatever." Yang stood up just as he bell started to ring. "I'll find Jaune later and apologize okay?"

* * *

Jaune spent the day traveling directly from class to class. He was given a tight restriction for traveling around the school. The few times he went to the restroom a teacher would just happen to be in the area to make sure he wasn't attempting anything. He was even required to take his meal break in the school's office.

Say what you will about Ozpin, but he clearly had an overprotective streak going. Jaune made a mental note to ask about it some time.

It was the end of the day and Jaune was making his way downstairs to a waiting ride directly home. Since he was apparently banished from his circle of friends by Yang, he didn't have much else to do.

_"Honestly, it's not like I'm planing on anything... not after what happened to Ruby. God dammit why did it have to be her anyways!"_ Jaune said as he held a hand to his head as his guilt complex flared up.

Jaune's thought were interrupted when he head someone call his name. He turned and saw the face of a frantic looking Yang.

[Decided to wait till I was near the stairs to give me a good push?] Jaune sighed with a look of anger on his face.

"I... Okay I was out of line this morning but I need to talk to you." Yang said looking off to the side.

Jaune folded his arms [Well hurry up, I'm pretty sure if I'm not downstairs soon your dad is going to come looking for me.]

Yang rubbed her neck and fought back a wave of anxiety "Okay here goes, I fucked up... All I knew was my sister went to your house to drop your bag off, and came back covered in blood with her arm bandaged up..."

Yang folded her arms across her chest as she kept speaking "I get it, it wasn't rational of me to think you would have intentionally hurt her... You need to understand where I'm coming from here Jaune. I'd die for her if I needed to. Did you know that I didn't even know she existed till second grade? I spent the first seven years of my life not knowing I had a sister because my Mom hates my Dad so much."

Jaune just rested his hands on his hips glaring at her. Yang kept going "Hell I didn't even get along with her at first. I just knew that _she_ was the reason my mom and dad didn't live with each other. I thought it was bullshit that she got to have a mom and a dad, my dad, when I only got my mom!"

Yang rubbed some tears out of her eyes. "I treated her like shit, I knew she was deaf, I knew it wasn't her fault her mom was a bitch, but I still bullied her. She never tried to fight back, she just accepted it as normal that a family member of hers hated her." She turned to Jaune and sobbed out "How fucked up is that, to think it's normal for your own family to hate you at seven years old?"

Yang paced around as Jaune stood there passively, Yang started to look more uncomfortable. "Once I learned that her mother barely tolerated her existence, that she only had dad trying to care for her I realized what I was doing to her. Her mother only used her like a tool to get my dad. I was _punishing her_ for being born for fucks sake..." Yang looked at Jaune with watering eyes "So I turned it around, I decided, if her own mother didn't love her, then I would, I'd be the best big sister I could be, she deserved so much more than she has in life, and I'm damn near giving her mine in penance for what I did you her as a kid."

Jaune finally saw that he had a chance to say something. [Well, that''s great and all, I'm glad you and Ruby are so tight now] Jaune started to turn to leave [The problem is, I don't care.] and went down stairs leaving the emotionally compromised Yang alone with her thoughts.

* * *

When Ruby saw Yang at her front door she saw her sisters tears first, then she felt herself get tightly hugged second. Yang shook against her sisters shoulders and she felt the vibrations of her sister speaking to her. She could tell her sister was saying something but it seems Yang forgot that she couldn't hear anything for a minute.

Ruby know that's not a great sign, she only forgets when she's really upset about something...

Ruby pushed her off and signed at her sobbing sister [Yang... Come one what's wrong?]

Yang shakily tried to sign out, Ruby had to look intensely at her sisters hands to be able to tell what she was saying [I tried... I really tried to make things right Sis, I failed you. I'm sorry I know you hate me now.] Yang collapsed to her knees and sobbed in a way that worried the hell out Ruby.

Ruby got on her knees next to her sister and cupped her cheeks to get her to look at you, holding Yang's face up she signed out at her. [I don't hate you Yang, I'm mad at you, but I will never hate you okay?]

Yang eyes were wide at Ruby's signing Ruby kept going [I didn't lie that I haven't needed you to keep me safe since Junior high, But that doesn't mean I don't love you, your my sister, I only have one of them!]

Yang broke down sobbing signing out a frantic [I'm so sorry I ruined everything with Jaune!]

[It's true that I love him... But if I had to choose between losing him and losing you, I'll choose losing him any day of the week.] Ruby signed back.

She watching Yang's body language change to being less tense and more defeated [I should have been able to fix this, I fucked it all up Ruby.]

Ruby snapped in front of Yang's face, the vibration of her finger tips the only way she knew she made a noise, she signed to her sister when she looked at her [Yang I couldn't bring myself to hate you in the second grade, what makes you think I'm going to hate you in the ninth?]

Yang signed back [Nothing I guess...]

Ruby hugged her sister and signed again [Honestly Yang. I love you, but... You also scare the shit out of me sometimes with how obsessed you get over me.] Ruby rubbed her neck [Honestly, I don't like the idea of you living your life for me, not when you got a boyfriend and everything now.]

Yang shook a bit [Ruby I... You don't need me anymore?]

[I need my sister, I need you as my friend.] Ruby smiled and poked her sister [I don't need a babysitter anymore]

It became Ruby's turn to hesitate [Honestly... until now I wasn't sure how to bring this up.. but maybe we need to get you talking to someone who can help you out, hell help us both out. If I learned anything from Jaune, it's how dangerous it can be for us to be so codependent on each other.]

Yang nodded and signed to Ruby [Yeah... Yeah your right... Maybe I can arrange a few talks with the school councilor, god only knows our circle has overworked the poor woman.]

[Ms Fall is going to be just fine, she's actually one of the most understanding people at our school, she's done wonders for Blake already.] Ruby signed back

Yang smiled at her sister [Yeah. I mean hell were stronger together anyways right?] Yang held her hand out for a fist bumper

Ruby returned the fist bump [Stronger together, as sisters!]

Ruby and Yang would spend the rest of the day together playing video games. The bonds of sisterhood now stronger than they ever were before.

* * *

**Eyup...**

**So for the first time in a while, we just had a bit of a "Feel okay" Chapter. Yeah I know were starting a new conflict that's going to threaten to divide up the circle. But only time will tell if this means the fellowship fractures, or if it can reform stronger.**

**I don't have much to say this chapter, it's been a real whirlwind of a couple days, I did want to directly address the one comment on the last chapter, or part of it. Darshan expressed concerns of Jaune not trying to rationalize the reasons he deserved to die. It's a valid concern, and it's a case where I have to let it slide a bit so I don't have a 6 month time skip in story till he's out of a mental ward. I'd like to think that he learned pretty quickly how bad of an idea it was to try and off himself though when he was applying a bandage to Ruby's arm after she literally took a knife for him.**

**That said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: The White Queen

While Yang was off seeking Jaune trying to apologize to him. Blake and Weiss had met in the lunchroom to sit and gather their thoughts.

"I'm still in shock, I just can't believe Jaune would..." Weiss stopped talking as she tried to just process it all... "Why in the hell would he do something like that?"

Blake had managed to try to keep a pretty detached distance from the whole situation "I... I don't know Weiss... It's sure as hell that this isn't like him.." Blake leaned back in her seat "None of this makes sense... I mean I do believe Ruby a hundred percent though, I just don't understand."

Weiss rubbed her legs as she saw in her wheelchair to keep the circulation going. "I do too..." Weiss stared at Blake "Can we do anything to help them out? I mean we got to look out of for our friends right?"

Blake leaned on the table and looked down at the table "I.. Don't know what we can do. We don't know really anything as to what happened..." Blake looks off to the side "I think the only two people that we can talk to about this, are Ruby and Jaune."

Weiss rapped her fingers on the table "And neither of them are talking..."

"Nope... I'll get with both of them on AIM tonight, see if we can't get Ruby to at least explain what the hell is going on." Blake said confidently

Weiss glanced over at Blake, she caught herself looking at her more lately, Oh she understood why, and that made the fact she was staring at her worse. "Okay, well I'll see if I can't catch Jaune for a quick chat at least, maybe i'll get lucky?" Weiss said as she pushed her chair back from the table "Catch you online tonight then?"

"We'll see Weiss" Blake smiled at Weiss before she stood up and took off. Weiss caught herself watching Blake leave with a sigh. As Blake left Weiss's field of vision she shook it off and started to wheel out to an area she hoped to see Jaune.

* * *

Weiss rolled through out the school looking for Jaune, she never found him. Instead she saw Yang on her way out looking dejected. Weiss waived over to Yang who just waved back but kept going. Feeling frustrated Weiss sat there for a few moments until he heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey Weiss!" Called Weiss's older sister Winter.

"Oh Winter, I'm sorry I forgot what today is!" Weiss said embarrassed.

"Yeah, lets get you loaded up you got physical therapy. If we ever want you to have a chance in hell of ever getting out of that chair, we need you to work on rebuilding your legs." Winter said as she got behind Weiss's chair and started pushing Weiss to her work van.

Winter Schnee worked at the nearby hospital as a physical therapist. If you were ask Weiss, she'd say Winter was a damn fine one at that. Winter was a hard taskmaster as far as trying to help clients through the physical therapy process. But Weiss knew she got results almost every time. If anyone would get her walking again, it would be Winter

Winter loaded her up into the front seat of her van and loaded in her wheelchair into a storage bay in the back. Weiss waited patiently as her legs throbbed in pain from being moved into the passenger seat. Winter got into the driver seat after she finished locking her chair down into the back the van. "Okay kiddo, time to kick your ass on a strictly professional level."

"Yeah..." Weiss said as she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"Just 'yeah' today?" Winter asked with a joking tone "Don't tell me I've already broken you. I'm not that good at torturing clients."

"No it's not that sorry... Just have a lot on my mind." Weiss said as she glanced over at her sister.

"What did you finally meet a boy?" Winter asked as she focused on driving.

"Well yeah. B-but it's not like that, i'm not particularly attracted to him." Weiss said. "It's about him though... I'm worried about him."

"Well go on sis, speak your mind, sometimes it helps to talk it out." Winter said calmly.

"He tried to take his own life." Weiss said.

"Wow..." Winter gasped out "Yeah I can see why that would worry you."

"Yeah, I mean I think Ruby knows what's up, and I'm sure his own mother knows what's up. I'm also sure that between them and the school he's getting help. But I can't sit on the sidelines and do nothing for them." Weiss said with a frustrated tone.

"If I was you, I wouldn't get involved unless he comes to you for help, do I know this boy?" Winter asked.

"What? He's my friend!" Weiss shouted "Fuck he's the only reason I have friends in school right now!"

Winter not taking her eyes off the road "Hey I get it, your former friends are a bunch of useless bitches that didn't deserve you." Winter's tone softened "But, that doesn't change the fact that you might not be what's needed to help this guy out right now okay?"

Weiss leaned back and huffed. "I need to be good for something..."

Winter rubbed Weiss's shoulder "You are, he might not want help right now, but he'll open up about it when he's ready, be there for him then. Besides knowing the school I'd bet he can't even take a piss without at least three adults making sure he's not trying to drown himself in it."

When the following silence got a bit to much for the pair to bear Winter then asked. "Okay but seriously, this guy doesn't do it for you at all?"

Weiss caught off guard fought back a chuckle. "Not even a little, sorry Winter but but you are still Mom's best hope for grand kids."

Winter sarcastically said "Fuck!" and laughed with Weiss for a minute.

As they got closed to the office Winter worked at, winter had one last question for her sister. "Okay so is there anyone you are interested in?"

Weiss rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay... but you have to keep this down okay? Don't tell anyone!"

Winter smiled as she parked "Your secret is safe with me. What's their name?"

Weiss scrunched up nervously as she said one word "Blake..."

* * *

Forty minutes into physical therapy, Weiss sat at the edge of a pool with her legs dangling in the water, Weiss wore a modest two piece swimsuit. more out of practicality than fashion as it was just easier for her to get into. As she waited for Winter to get out of the locker room she found herself looking at the spiderweb like network of scars on her legs. She also traced a finger around the scar over her left eye. _"God my legs look hideous now..."_ Weiss pondered seeking out something to cover her legs up with before she saw Winter walking out of the locker room.

"Okay, I'm thinking were going to have you try kicking in the pool while you hold on to the edge for 15 minutes then were going to try something new today okay?" Winter said with a almost mean grin on her face.

As Winter got into pool with an "eep" due to how cold the water was. She helped Weiss into the pool as well and helped her stay above the water line as she got into her exercise position. it was a simple exercise. Just try and kick her legs. something that anyone should be able to do easily but was an absolute struggle for Weiss to perform. Winter stayed with her the entire fifteen minutes as her legs flailed painfully in the water, more than once Weiss threatened to stop early.

"Don't you fucking dare stop on me!" Winter would shout at her in a tone not unlike a drill instructor. That had the affect of keeping Weiss on task.

After the fifteen minutes were up Weiss was finally allowed to stop Winter with a shit eating grin said "Okay, Now I got something I want you to try for me okay?"

Weiss panted and groaned out as Winter guided her to another part of the pool between two ropes that were pulled taut. Weiss noted that this part of the pool was shallow enough for her feet to touch the ground while keeping the ropes on shoulder level. "What are we doing Winter?"

"Well I was considering torturing you for information on this Blake guy, but I figured I'd test your ability to walk on the bottom of the pool to the other side." Winter said with a smile. "It's okay if you won't make it far this time, physical therapy is a journey after all."

Weiss looked very hesitant but reluctantly grabbed on to the ropes and gripped them tightly. she let her legs settle on the bottom of the pool.

"Weiss put some weight on them." Winter demanded.

Weiss let legs attempt to hold her weight for the firs time since the accident. Weiss whimpered in pain as her legs protested "Okay this kinda fucking hurts Winter"

"You've been working them out so so of course your legs are going to be sore. The muscles won't rebuild unless you give them a reason to. Try to take five steps for me okay?" Winter said with a reassuring smile.

Weiss groaned in pain as she forced her right leg to move in the water.. she griped the ropes and after taking several deep breaths lunged forward.

_Step_

Weiss muffled a pain gasp as her even in the water her legs protested her use of them. "Jesus that hurt!" Weiss shouted out.

"That's one, come on you can do four more!" Winter shouted in encouragement.

Weiss took a deep breath and tried to get her other leg to cooperate, her muscles were already burning as she tried to take her next step.

_Step_

Weiss took several deep gulps for air as she almost stumbled. Winter was more than close enough to help her if she needed her to. Weiss Cried out once she had the air in her lungs to allow her to.

"That's two. Don't you fucking quite on me, give me three more god dammit!" Winter shouted

"That's fucking easy for you to say, your legs _work!_" Weiss screamed out as she tried to throw her right leg out.

_Step_

"Two more! Your more than half way there, give me two more steps!" Winter demanded of her younger sister

"I'm fucking done! I can't do it!" Weiss screamed out as her legs strained even in the water.

"Stop acting like our mother!" Winter screamed

_STEP_

Weiss stomped forward trying to push through the pain, Winter knew that particular button could get her to push past anything. It's not that her mother was a terrible person, but she was a quitter. she always seemed to be more interested in leeching off dad's Money than actually adding anything to the family.

"One more, One more and were done, I'll buy you ice cream, shit I'll pay for your first date with that boy, I don't care, just give me one more step!"

Weiss screamed out defiantly into the air around her as she brought up her left leg and lunged forward one last time.

_STEP_

Winter was on top of Weiss getting an arm around her to balance her so she could take the weight off her legs. "Great work today! we keep this up and you'll be back on your feet for good in no time at all.

Weiss wanted to say something in reply, but she was to busy catching her breathe and trying to fight back the feeling of agony in her overworked legs. Winter carried her sister over to a nearby lounger and quickly laid headed blankets over her legs. "Okay lets give you fifteen here and then we'll dry off and call it a day."

Weiss finally found her words "Uh Winter?"

"What's up Tiger?" Winter asked.

"I don't know how else to put this... Blake is a girl." Weiss said as she cringed at the reaction she was expecting.

Winter stared at her for a few seconds before she spoke "Oh.. OH. Hey you do you sis. I'll get us some towels." Winter said as she walked off with a embarrassed blush on her face.

* * *

Later that Evening Weiss rested in her chair with a keyboard in her lap as she looked at her monitor, Ruby, Yang, and god help her Blake just logged on to the group chat. No one was surprised that Jaune was not online.

BLACKCAT42: Ruby we have questions!

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: I don't have that may questions actually but sure answer some questions for all of us.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Yeah we all have a bone to pick with you!

RBYROSE1: Um shit hi! let me get settled in first!

BLACKCAT42: We all know you settled in already, Now start explaining!

RBYROSE1: I'm guessing this anit about the Christmas party I take it?

Weiss muttered out "No shit Sherlock" with a stick of Pocky in her mouth as she stared at her computer screen. Winter picked up up a box to help her celebrate her first real milestone in physical therapy today.

RBYROSE1: Look you need to understand, most of this is not my place to talk about, you want to know most of this, you need to ask Jaune.

BLACKCAT42: Well that means you know why he did what he did then?

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Can we set a ground rule now that we don't dance around the words? He tried to kill himself.

Everyone paused their typing for a bit. Ruby posted again

RBYROSE1: Yes... That i'm sorry to say is exactly what happened, Jaune tried to kill himself in his kitchen.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Hey I know this is not easy for you to discuss, I mean were all his friend, but...

RBYROSE1: Look he's alive. I'm just happy for that.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Hey you told me though that you wanted to talk it out on group chat tonight. So what do you know ruby. Don't go into the details if you can help it.

There was a pause as Weiss watched the "RBYROSE1 is typing" Message pop up several times on screen. While she waited she reached for her coffee thermos that was attached to the side of her chair.

RBYROSE1: Look, if we do this, we don't talk about it to Jaune, he dose not need to know that you all know. I don't think he's comfortable with me knowing to be real honest.

BLACKCAT42: Okay

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: I agree!

LIGHTANGEL1983: I just want answers Ruby I agree.

RBYROSE1: Okay the truth is, I don't think Jaune has been okay for a while, remember that time he mentioned he had an ex girlfriend back where he lived?

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: One of the many times I put my foot in my mouth yeah?

RBYROSE1: Jaune for months thought that she died in when she was accidentally struck by a car. She was ran over. I'm thinking that shoulder injury he got the night that Weiss was hit might of reawakened some bad memories of her death. It might have been festering pretty bad too since he was able to keep me safe from getting hit, but he wasn't there for the girl he left behind.

Weiss cringed and said to the walls "Shit I had no idea his ex died... and by being hit by a car? Now I want to give him a hug." Weiss also said to herself "Damn shame I didn't have one of him walking with me that evening..."

BLACKCAT42: Oh shit, man that's rough...

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: That's why you insisted on waiting for him that one day, I saw you giving him a pretty big hug, you had just found out didn't you?

RBYROSE1: Yeah...

LIGHTANGEL1983: There's more to this...

Ruby was slow to reply.

RBYROSE1: It wasn't an accident...

Now it was Weiss's turn to hesitate to type, everyone else seemed to hesitate to reply as well. Blake was the first to seemingly compose herself enough to respond.

BLACKCAT42: how long ago did he learn this?

RBYROSE1: I guess 3 days ago now.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: That actually makes me more pissed off at him than not.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Yang!

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: I... I just can't excuse it... I'm sorry... I mean I feel awful but...

RBYROSE1: Leave it be Yang... He was not in his head at the time, I'm not kidding when I say that it wasn't him in there.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Alright... I'll leave it be... Jesus though his ex girl killed herself? He saw how bad that hurt him and he decided to do the same?

BLACKCAT42: That would mess up anyone Yang. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I was in his shoes you know? I'm glad ruby stopped him...

RBYROSE1: Hey I'm going to turn in for the night...

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: It's barely nine and you just got online! You sure you want to turn in already?

RBYROSE1: Yeah Sorry all, I'm going to call it a night.

Weiss quickly excused herself as well to get ready for bed.

* * *

In a different part of town. In his dark room Jaune stared glassy eyed at his screen, He had logged in to AIM earlier in the evening and set his account to invisible so he could have a "chat" with Pyrrha. He just watched his friends talking about him over their group chat.

_"Pathetic... I should have said something" _Jaune thought to himself. before he got a message notification.

PNIKOS15: Jaune... Are you there?

Jaune's eyes went wide and he looked at the screen _"P-Pyrrha?"_

* * *

**Well someone forgot that invisible mode exists for AIM. Also fuck it, I guess we are Monochrome now.**

**So a good chunk of this chapter was setting up future events. I think you can all tell what I'm referring to here. So Beyond the next few chapters I don't have a lot of rock solid plans in mind so I wanted to get a few things down now and set up so I can keep the story going.**

**I am going to update Dust Eater this week, I think I'd like to slip into a routine of once this current "Major" arc is done here. To go back to alternating the updates Schedule between this and Dust Eater. So look forward to that, and I'll see you all next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Let Her Rest

December 16th 1998...

For Jaune it was a normal day. He got up, got dressed, showered, kissed his mother goodbye and left the house with a smile on his face and a Bagel in hand. As he walked to school he saw two of his friends Ren and Nora. walking to classes along with him.

"Hey Guys!" Jaune shouted in his normal slightly high pitched voice as he was finishing his quick breakfast.

"Hey buddy what's going on!" Nora shouted to Jaune as she walked with an arm around Ren.

"Hey we still got a game tonight right?" Ren said as he saw Jaune run to catch up.

"Damn right, I wouldn't miss it for the world, we finally trying our 3rd edition right?" Jaune said.

"Yeah dude of course we are!" Nora said "You see the new perks Casters get now? I can't wait to try out that Elemental swap power and start turning my fire strikes to Ice."

Jaune kept walking along with his two friends "We'll need it to, you saw what the Mr Lionheart has in store for us today, freaking burning Beowulfs? That's some crap!"

The trio walked together for a couple blocks until he saw _her_. The girl who made getting up every day worth while, his girlfriend of A few weeks over 3 years now.

"Pyrrha" Jaune shouted as she turned and practically skipped over to him wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug and kiss.

"Your running late today." Pyrrha said with a smile, as he glasses were off kilter on her face, and she rested her chin on his chest with a big smile "You know your not suppose to make your girl wait Jaune"

"Well I hope I was worth the wait then" Jaune said as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Guys, come on, I just had breakfast, Pancakes don't go up nearly as well as they go down." Nora said faking a look of illness on her face.

"Might as well give up on them Nora, you know once those two get all kissing faced we've lost them for at least 20 minutes." Ren said pulling Nora along leaving the two of them along. Ren shouted one last time back to the lovebirds "Hey don't forget the game today!"

Jaune just gave them a quick thumbs up as He and Pyrrha kissed in the middle of the sidewalk. Eventually Pyrrha pulled back "Jaune, jeez your acting like you haven't seen me in months!" Before she took his hand and walk along with her boyfriend "You okay? You see off today?"

"Uh yeah, I slept rough last night. I had a kinda shitty dream that I can't quite remember." Jaune said as he felt the warmth of her hand. He traced the back of her hand with his thumb as they walked.

Pyrrha looked at her boyfriend with a bit of concern "Well it's over now okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Jaune shook his head "I don't think so, I mean it was just a dream right?"

Pyrrha smiled and rested her head on Jaune's arm "Yeah, that's all it was."

Jaune smiled as he walked to school with Pyrrha... Suddenly he heard a noise. Almost like the sound of an instant messenger notification off in the distance.

"Uh, did you hear that?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's smile had faded from her face. "Hear what?"

Jaune heard the same tone a few more times... That's when he started to realize. "I'm dreaming this..."

Pyrrha gave him a sad smile. "Yeah... Sorry hon..."

Jaune's smile cracked "Damn... I guess that means I'm about to wake up then?

As Jaune looked around the details around him started to blur and fade away. "Do I have to leave you again?

Pyrrha just nodded sadly. "I'm sorry"

"I love you..." Jaune said.

"I know you do, I love you as well, I always will" Pyrrha smiled at him with a hint of tears in her eyes.

Jaune prayed for one last final chance, that he'd sleep for just long enough to kiss her one last time...

He didn't...

* * *

December 16th 1998... The real world...

Jaune's eyes cracked open as he wiped the tears away from his eyes... He had settled in for a nap but woke to the sound of someone bombarding his IM window. Jaune could only thing as he sat up wiping his eyes _"Why the fuck am I crying for?"_

As he sat up he saw the glow of his computer and the sounds of an AIM conversation happening. _"Damn girls must be chating, I have to remember to turn the volume down when I'm resting."_ almost on queue he heart another notification noise from his computer.

Jaune sat up as if he was going to just go turn the His desktop speakers off, when in a half sleeping state he saw Pyrrha... Or at least a very compelling hallucination of her. She stood just in the middle of the room, bathed in a while light in flowing white robes. Jaune just stared slack job at her for a few moments before he could rally his thoughts.

[Oh good, I'm going insane is that it? Funny that I should see you in your Healer outfit] Jaune signed rubbing his eyes. [I'm so fucking tired of this...] he signed at her.

She signed back [Then let it stop.] Jaune took a second to look her over. the way her glasses sat just a bit crooked like they used to, how she allways had a few hairs on the right side that never seemed to lay down straight. it was a perfect vision of her, almost to perfect.

[Oh of course you can sign as well, you never could in life but I guess when your dead you can do what ever you want huh?] Jaune signed back. [How do I "let it stop"]

Jaune turned his head away, when he looked back Pyrrha was still there [Your seeing me, because you want to see me.]

Jaune rubbed the tears from his eyes and signed [Of course I want to see you... I can't see the real you so I get to hallucinate you at least right?]

Pyrrha looked over to his computer [You know how to stop seeing me, you know how to let it stop.]

[I'm not ready for that.] Jaune signed clearly on the defensive [I just... I don't want to lose you twice.]

[Jaune, you already know i'm not here signing at you, you know this is in your head, your not in good shape.] Pyrrha signed never loosing the serene look on your face. [You have two paths that can make this stop]

Just then Jaune heard the AIM notification sound and he looked around to see he was alone again. _"I'm going to go insane at this rate..." _Jaune then stood up and went to sit down at his computer to see what the hell was going on. part of him was tempted to at least say hi.

RBYROSE1: Okay the truth is, I don't think Jaune has been okay for a while, remember that time he mentioned he had an ex girlfriend back where he lived?

_"Oh ruby you are not about to go blabbing to the girls, I actually want to be able to look them in the faces at some point..." _ Jaune mused as he looked at the conversation. unfolding on his screen.

LIGHTANGEL1983: There's more to this...

RBYROSE1: It wasn't an accident...

BLACKCAT42: how long ago did he learn this?

Jaune put his arms up over his head in frustration. he screamed in his mind _"Fuck my life she's telling them..."_ He honestly considering ripping into Ruby publicly for talking to the others about this. This wasn't her place to talk about it.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: I... I just can't excuse it... I'm sorry... I mean I feel awful but...

_"Well go fuck yourself as well Yang" _Jaune thought seeing that.

RBYROSE1: Leave it be Yang... He was not in his head at the time, I'm not kidding when I say that it wasn't him in there.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Alright... I'll leave it be... Jesus though his ex girl killed herself? He saw how bad that hurt him and he decided to do the same?

_"You don't think I didn't get how fucking stupid and selfish it was after I saw what I did to Ruby, and where the fuck does she get off trying to defend me!" _Jaune vented in his mind.

BLACKCAT42: That would mess up anyone Yang. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I was in his shoes you know? I'm glad ruby stopped him...

RBYROSE1: Hey I'm going to turn in for the night...

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: It's barely nine and you just got online! You sure you want to turn in already?

RBYROSE1: Yeah Sorry all, I'm going to call it a night.

* * *

Jaune leaned back in his seat cursing himself for at least not saying hi. he let his eyes rest for a few minutes. Then he heard the Message notification and saw a new chat window open.

PNIKOS15: Jaune... Are you there?

Jaune's eyes went wide and he looked at the screen __"P-Pyrrha?"__

DARKKNIGHTARC: Uh hello?

PNIKOS15: OH good your online I barely know how to use this thing, it just logged itself on to this program.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Who is this?

PNIKOS15: It's Samantha, Pyrrha's mom.

Jaune exhaled in relief before he kept talking.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Oh Ms Nikos... I'm sorry I got a spook for a second how can I help you?

PNIKOS15: I should be asking you that, I saw what you were writing on here...

DARKKNIGHTARC: Oh.. Yeah I uh...

PNIKOS15: Jaune. Did you actually go thorough with the last thing you wrote? About the knife?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I guess you and mom haven't talked in the last few days?

PNIKOS15: No...

Jaune paused as he looked at the screen.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I wasn't all there that night... I mean learning what happened. Well what really happened to Pyrrha... I mean how do I not blame myself for that in some way?

PNIKOS15: Jaune... Did you try to kill yourself.

Jaune stopped as his fingers refused to type for a few minutes, he rubbed his hands together. it took him a few minute to work up the nerve to answer

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yes. I was stopped by a friend who just happened to come over.

PNIKOS15: Well, I won't lecture you, I'm sure your mom did that already.

DARKKNIGHTARC: And my schools principal... That my mom is dating...

PNIKOS15: I heard about that. Jaune you know, My daughter wouldn't want you be like this.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I just don't know how to let her go. I mean why the fuck did you tell us it was an accident, I was moving on until I found out the truth.

PNIKOS15: The truth is we all thought that it was an accident. Ren Nora and even my ex husband, we all thought it was an accident. Poor Ren was there when it happened. He thought it just looked like she didn't notice that it wasn't safe to cross before she stepped out and... well you know the rest.

DARKKNIGHTARC: God damn no longer I haven't seen Ren or Nora online at all...

PNIKOS15: I'm sure that's part of it, the rest of it was their foster situation started to fall apart shortly after you and Mina moved. That's kinda why I was on Pyrrha's old computer tonight, I was going to clean it out so Ren and Nora could start using it.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I'm not sure I follow Sam...

PNIKOS15: I'm going to take them both in, Just got the papers file last week, I'm was the main breadwinner in the house. So if anything, with my Ex out of the way my one income is more than enough for the three of us.

Jaune smiled, actually smiled at the thought of that

DARKKNIGHTARC: Man that's great for all of you.

PNIKOS15: It's what Pyrrha would have wanted. I hope in my heart I can give them a true family. Those two deserve one.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Well I'd say maybe hold off on formal adoption, they are dating after all.

PNIKOS15: Were you actually trying a joke there?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I'm just saying, I mean don't make it weird or anything for them.

PNIKOS15: Ha Ha Ha, Well I guess it's weird to say it, but that's the one really bright thing to come out of all of this, that Ren and Nora will get a family, out of this.

DARKKNIGHTARC: You'll do good by them, I'm sure you will.

PNIKOS15: Just make me a promise Jaune, can you do that?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah sure.

PNIKOS15: Let her rest. You can keep a spot in your heart for her, but move on okay? I'm her mother and I knew her all fifteen year she was alive. But I don't want you chasing her anymore okay. Pyrrha would want you happy, I don't believe she'll be at peace as long as your hurting...

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah... I see where your coming from.

Jaune glanced over at his bed. He saw the hallucination of Pyrrha sitting on the bed with a soft smile looking at him, the faint glow around her casting a soft light in the room.

[Is that what you want from me?] Jaune signed to her

Pyrrha looked at him and smiled.

[Even if that means being in love with someone else?] Jaune asked.

Pyrrha's smile got a bit wider as she nodded yes.

Jaune just stared at her as he blinked and she was gone again. "Let her rest huh? I guess I can do that..."

Jaune looked back at the screen where Pyrrha's mother had typed.

PNIKOS15: Can you really do it? Let my daughter rest in peace?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Not alone... But I know who can help me until I can. I really should crash It's almost... Good lord 1 am now I have school in the morning.

PNIKOS15: Go get some sleep and... Thank you for being there for my daughter when you could.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah... I'm sure we'll talk again soon okay?

***PINIKOS15 has logged out***

Jaune slid back and stepped away from his computer muting the sound. The burden at least partially lifted. "Now how to I find the time to applogize to the others?"

Jaune would learn the answer pretty quick as he heard a knock on his window.

* * *

**Ladies and gents, let the healing begin...**

**Chapter 19 is already written and will be up I'm guessing Friday or so, I'd upload it sooner but I don't want to break the website again.**

**Till Next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: One Small Step

December 16th 1998... 9:00 pm

Ruby logged off her desktop computer and went to lay down. She felt horrible for letting the others talk her into bringing up what had happened to Jaune, she felt like she should have waited for Jaune to be there to discuss it as a group.

_"If Jaune ever wants to see any of us ever again."_ Ruby thought to herself. The Silence never bothered her that much, you can't miss what you never had. She glanced over at her desk where she saw the results of a recent doctors appointment that she asked her mother to take her to. Ruby had been wondering about getting hearing aids for a while now. Ruby had eventually sold her mother on the idea when she appealed her her nature.

_"It would make your life easier"_ Ruby thought. _"Man what a horrid bitch..."_

It didn't matter anyways, the results were what she expected. 'We are sorry to inform you that the results of your recent ear exam confirm that would would not be able to receive any of the benefits typical of the use of traditional hearing aids.'

Ruby got up and paced around the room a bit, she rubbed her throbbing arm and let her mind wander. It wasn't until she felt a vibration in the floor of someone stomping on it was her train of through stopped. She looked over and saw her dad looking at her.

[You good kiddo?] Tai signed to his daughter

[I guess so. What's up?] Ruby signed back to her dad.

[Well I just got off work, I'm going to get a shower before, I just wanted to check up on you] Tai asked.

[I'm actually pretty decent at the moment dad... I mean I'm feeling overwhelmed but I'm good otherwise] Ruby signed to her dad as sat down in a chair in her room.

[Well if it makes you feel better that friend of yours seemed alright, distracted, pretty emotionally Vacant.. But alright.] Tai mentioned.

[I didn't see him today] Ruby signed.

[Well that's for the best, I doubt he's in the right mind for having friends right now] Tai signed before waving it off [Get some rest, it's a new day tomorrow okay tiger?]

Ruby put on a fake smile as her dad left the room... And she began to hatch her own plan.

* * *

December 17th 1998... 12:12 am

Ruby was still awake, she figured both mom and dad were sleeping by this point, she held her hand to the wall and didn't feel any vibrations that would imply they were awake. Ruby hopped out of bed and swiftly got dressed and tied up her hair.

_"Well this is going to be the dumbest single thing I've ever done."_ Ruby thought as she slipped on her shoes and hoped to god she was being as quiet as she hoped she was.

It didn't take long before she got outside, she peeked into her parents bedroom to confirm they were both out which it was reassuring for her to see. She just wished that it was Yang's mother sleeping with Tai's arm draped over her and not her own mother. She pushed the thought out of her head as the chill of the night air hit her causing her to bundle up her winter coat.

For a second she considered turning back, it wasn't until she remembered that look on his face when she saw him in his kitchen on that horrible evening. Her face hardened with resolve as she thought _"No.. He needs me even if he doesn't realize it."_

With that she started walking. One foot in front of the other, as she felt the snow give under her boots as she walked. on a summer day this would be a pretty easy walk, but on a cold moonless night that threatened to drop the entire skies worth of snow on their town. The walk was hard, even if she was hardly out of shape.

She didn't take the direct route, there was still a curfew to consider after all so she tried to avoid the main roads. It was almost one in the morning when she got Jaune's home. _"Now let's just hope he's awake"_

Jaune's home while it had a fence dividing the property from their neighbors, it had had nothing in the way of gates to keep someone from wandering into their backyard. As she rounded around the back of his home. she saw a light in his room._"Is that his computer? Does that mean he's still awake."_

It was confirmed that he was still awake when she saw him stand up and walk away from his computer looking like he was about to get ready for bed.

_"Well here goes"_ Ruby thought as she approached his window and tapped on it a couple times to get his attention, hopefully not loud enough to wake his mom.

When she saw Jaune walk to the window and look out, she realized for the first time. that this might have been a mistake. Jaune blinked at her when she saw his face, it looked like he had been crying briefly. She just waved at him.

Jaune slid the window open and signed out [Ruby? It's one in the morning what the hell are you doing here?]

Ruby rubbed her arm before signing [You going to let a girl freeze all night or are you let me in?]

* * *

Jaune sat down on his bed a few moments later, he had just helped Ruby in through her window and closed it hoping he didn't disturb his mother _"Jesus she's insane, she just walked all the way here in the middle of the night!"_

Ruby sat down in his computer chair and noticed something in his trash can, pulled out his Sketchbook from his trash bin and signed at him [Jaune Arc I know your not seriously thinking about tossing this out did you?]

[It's mine to get rid of.] Jaune signed back [Why do you care?[

Ruby absent mindlessly flipped through the book before she smiled at one particular picture and set it down [Hey, You know you shouldn't just quit something you enjoy doing like that.] she left the Sketchbook open on to a page where he had apparently taken the time to sketch all the girls in their group.

Jaune leaned forward on the edge of his bed [You didn't walk across town just to tell me that Ruby, what's really wrong?]

Ruby rolled the chair next to where Jaune was sitting [Your what's wrong you idiot. You couldn't have at least said hi to us today?]

[Well Yang was pretty insistent I keep my distance. Also it's officially yesterday now] Jaune signed as he gestured at the clock.

Ruby rubbed her hurt arm for a moment as she tried to gather he thoughts before Jaune took her hand to look at her injured arm. [I'm really sorry about this, I'm not really a good friend am I?]

Ruby shook her head [When is your operation on your shoulder?] she asked before she rubbed his shoulder.

Jaune shook his head [January 3rd.] Jaune signed [That's not fair though, it's different.]

Ruby shook her head as she let her hurt arm rest on his hand and signed with her free hand [No it's not, Jaune I might have died, or ended up in a chair like Weiss if you didn't push me.] she took a second to trace a finger around his chest [This would have been a lot worse if I wasn't there.]

Jaune broke eye contact and signed [Yeah, I guess that's true but I still feel terrible about it.]

Ruby tilted his head to look back her [The point is, that were both here because we have each other.]

Jaune smiled [I guess, I mean could I argue so many things that are wrong with what your saying But I get what your trying to say.]

Ruby smiled. [Good, because I put my sister in her place and you will come back to our table tomorrow okay?]

Jaune waived it off with a silent chuckle [Okay you're the boss alright? We better get you back home before your parents notice your gone]

Ruby blushed and got a bashful look on her face [There was one other thing I wanted to say.]

Jaune tilted his head at her waiting for her to speak.

Ruby took a noticeably deep breath as she built up the nerves [I wasn't sure I'd be able to convince you to come back to our group, so... I just wanted to say this to you.]

Ruby pointed at Jaune, holding her finger to his chest just about right where his heart would be. She then with a gentle nervous smile then pointed at herself before she finally held her left hand out with her palm facing his chest and made a soft motion like she karate chopped her left hand with her right hand before she held both lands in front of him with her fingertips pointing at him. [You and me are partners]

Jaune smiled having heard this one before...

Ruby then drew a small circle in the are, before she held out her hands off to her sides like she flexing a bit, and then bringing her hands together in fists with her thumbs pointing at Jaune. [And we are stronger together]

Once she let her hands fall to her side and gathered her thoughts while Jaune watched her. Once she worked up the nerve to do so she signed [The truth is... I love you. I mean I know you can't let yourself feel the same way right now. But I just needed to say it in case you didn't come back to us.]

Jaune looked at her wide eyed with a blush. thinking back to his earlier conversation with Sam, he knew, somehow, knew this is what maybe Pyrrha would want for him. [I would probably be the worst boyfriend on earth right now you know that right? I know I would be distant at times, I'd hurt, I'd be confused about my feelings, and I would probably make you cry more than once.]

Ruby nodded as she braced for the sting of rejection she figured was coming.

[But... I love you to Ruby.] Jaune signed with a smile. [Truthfully that's why let my demon win the other day, I couldn't reconcile that, with the fact that I still felt like I had to memorialize Pyrrha.] Jaune paused and looked at her. [I guess what i'm trying to say is i'm sorry, I put you through so much in the last week.]

Ruby shook her head and signed [Please don't apologize, We can't all be strong all the time.]

The pair sat in silence, well more silent than they already were for a minute.

Ruby smiled at Jaune and broke the silence to ask [How long have you felt that way.]

Jaune shrugged [I guess maybe since the dance?]

Ruby smiled [Sounds about right for me to as well.] Ruby blushed as she wrote the next part [Hey you know... I know it won't be perfect, but nothing is.]

Jaune smiled [I know I won't be able to move on alone, I'm just not strong enough on my own.]

Ruby stood up and stood in front of Jaune [You won't be alone, if I have my way, you'll never be alone for as long as I can help it] She signed as she leaned into him.

Jaune felt a Warmth in his chest, the same feeling Ruby was feeling. It didn't take long before they both kissed in the darkness of his bed room. Although Jaune still felt a bit guilty for even doing this. he was able to push it down knowing that he was finally allowing himself to be happy with another person again.

Jaune didn't expect Ruby to push him back further onto the bed, nor was he protesting by that point. the thought briefly occurred to him that this might be Ruby's first kiss, and as he unconsciously allowed his hands to roam a bit he thought _"Well better make it count then"_

Jaune would only notice when he glanced at his alarm clock later that they had been making out for about fifteen minutes when a flickering of his bedroom light caused both of them to pull away and look at the door frame.

Jaune and ruby would look shocked to see Jaune's mother looking at the pair with a look of bleary eyed exhaustion with a phone to her ear. Jaune didn't even hear the phone ringing. Mina just said "No it's okay Tai, I think I found your daughter." Mina shook her head "Yes she still has clothes on."

Jaune signed out looking flustered and embarrassed one hand signed [Uh, let's be real for a second this is not the worst thing you caught me doing]

Mina pointed at her son and them made a stabbing motion as she spoke "Okay I'll let them know." before she ended the call.

It was at this point Jaune realized he had at some point managed to get a hand up the back of Ruby's shirt, and she was grabbing onto his shirt collar. Mina asked very nicely "Ruby would you please un-straddle my son so we can all talk"

Jaune and Ruby looked _Mortified_ As Mina looked at the pair with folded arms. "While I am glad to see you both getting along so well. It's almost 2:00 AM on a school night and Ruby clearly didn't tell her family where she was." Mina pinched her nose as she spoke "So, yeah you can imagine where we're going with this right? Once your dad gets here assume that your grounded Ms Long"

Ruby winced and signed [Worth it?]

"You too Jaune i'm not trying to be a grandmother before i'm forty" Mina scolded her son.

[Also worth it?] Jaune signed

Mina pointed at the pair to go wait in the living room. One they were both out of his bed room, Mina caught herself smileing as she turned off the light.

* * *

The following morning saw Ruby sitting with her sister and friends, Jaune wasn't at the table still. but Ruby didn't seem to bothered by it, she sipped a cup of coffee she bought with her own money on the way to school that day. As she sat and nursed her drink she listened to her sister regale the others with the previous evenings escapades.

"Yeah, and no shit it turns out she went all the way across down in the snow _Alone_ to Jaune's place at like one in the morning." Yang said flabbergasted. "I have never heard of this girl doing anything even close to that level of crazy before."

Weiss chuckled "So that's why you're grounded till New Years?" She leaned over the desk shaking her head "Well good lord I wouldn't have expected that from you."

Blake rolled her eyes "Well is means the Christmas party is shot. We can't very well have a party with three people."

"Not like a party of five is much better" Yang chuckled out.

[Quiet I know you watch that show because you have a low key crush on _Matthew Fox_] Ruby signed casually to her sister.

"Says the girl who watches the WCW for the shirtless sweaty men?" Yang scoffed back at Ruby while signing the same thing back to her.

Ruby just sighed and took a drink of her coffee, why deny what's true after all?

"So..." Blake asked Ruby "Was it worth it?"

Ruby felt a smile creep on her face as she saw the face of the person walking towards them, Jaune was walking towards their table with his sketchbook under his arm, and for the first time in a few days he was smiling. Ruby thought _"It's a small step, but i'll take it."_

[Totally worth it.] Ruby signed out.

* * *

**Hell of a Journey to reach this stage, I do hope it was worth it. Now this is not the end of the story by a long shot, but it sorta ends the "first year" of the story. My notes breaks it all down by the year the events takes place in. Chapter 20 starts us off in "Year two" of the story. **

**How long does it go? Wait and see.**

**Also I kinda low key really enjoy writing Lancaster I won't lie. So expect me to work on this for a while.**

**Until next time, See you next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Party like it's 1999

_December 31st, 1998, 10:23 PM..._

The Schnee residence was quite busy on what any other evening would be a quiet night, the once Christmas party was simply bumped a week and called a New years party with little fanfare.

As Yang and Ruby set up the _Nintendo 64_ in the next room and Blake was being busy helping winter with making snacks. Weiss heard someone knocking on the door. As she rolled towards the door to let another guest in she shouted out in Mock outrage "Oh sure make the girl in the wheelchair get the door _Winter!_"

Weiss managed to get the door open with a little struggle and saw Jaune standing in the doorway holding what looked like a pair of twenty four packs of different types of soda under each arm. He gave Weiss a big grin as if to say hi, or apologize for being rude, she couldn't tell.

"Okay set those down over on that table, how are you doing? You didn't actually walk here like that did you?" Weiss barraged him with questions.

Jaune quickly wrote out an answer on his note pad after setting the soda's down. 'Been decent enough I guess. I'm sleeping a little better at night.'

Weiss nodded "No more scary thoughts?"

Jaune wrote out a quick but lengthy note 'It's only been about two weeks or so Weiss. I mean I'm not going to pretend I don't wake up feeling like I'm committing some weird sin by being with Ruby. But I guess it's the edge of it has been blunted by actually being open about it like you suggested I be.'

Weiss smiled "Well that's good, and for the second question, you didn't walk here from the store with all those soda's under your arms."

Jaune Silently chuckled and wrote out a 'God no. Alan and my mom are going out on a date. I don't think I'm going to see them tonight to be honest. But they dropped me off on the way.'

Weiss smiled at Jaune "Oh and how are the love birds doing?"

Jaune shook his head 'Lets just say i'm pretty sure I can guess the reason she's late from half her dates.'

Weiss started to crack up and said "Okay no! Bad Jaune no Ozpin related mental images please! Go pester Ruby now!" Weiss pointed at the direct of one of the spare rec rooms of the large house.

Jaune obligated and started walking towards the room giving Weiss a friendly pat on the shoulder. Once Jaune was out of the way she started to roll towards the Kitchen to help Blake... Oh and Winter too she supposed.

* * *

Jaune walked into the recreation room as he was directed, knocking on the door frame out of habit. Yang poked her head up at him and mostly glared at him for a moment.

_"Good to see there's not love lost there."_ Jaune mused as he waved hi.

Ruby eventually noticed Yang stopped helping and looked at what she was looking at and gasped out happily before she got up and ran over to him crashing into him wrapping both arms around his neck with a big smile on her face. Jaune felt his own face warm up when a second later Ruby pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Jesus not in front of me!" Yang said making fake gagging noises but not doing much to hide a smile on her face.

While Jaune normally appreciated Ruby's enthusiasm, it was hard to talk when your girlfriend was doing her level best to strangle you from the inside with only her tongue. eventually he had to politely stop her and smiled at her. Signing with one had [Sorry we were grossing out your sister] while holding her hand with the other.

Ruby at least had the common courtesy to look embarrassed as she waved at Yang and signed out a [Uh sorry bout that]

Yang waved it off signing [Yeah, yeah, you know he's on my shit list till that's healed right?]

Jaune signed [Well get me a knife and i'll make one just like her's for my fucking self then.] Which caught him a punch in the arm by Ruby.

[You dipshit, your going in for surgery in 2 days, you don't need to get another scar over me.] Ruby said looking pissed off at Jaune.

Jaune looked embarrassed at the pair, not meeting either gaze and signed [Sorry that was not really okay for me to say I know...]

Yang spoke and signed at the same time, more out of sense of diplomacy than saying what she really was thinking "Sorry... I know your your still pretty raw about what happened and I shouldn't give you that much crap over it, you don't need to do anything drastic for my sake."

Jaune nodded and looked at Ruby for a second...

Only for a moment, it wasn't Ruby... It was Pyrrha. Jaune quickly shook his head and put a hand to his forehead which caught a concerned look from Ruby.

"Dude you okay?" Yang asked this time actually worried.

[Yeah I'm fine sorry. don't worry about me.] Jaune signed before looking at ruby again. [Love you?]

Ruby tried to look mad she had her arms folded and everything. But eventually that blush caught her to her and she gave up on it before just giving Jaune a hug and signed with a free hand [Alright fine, your still a jerk though]

Finally Winter came in holding some platters of snacks. Followed up by Weiss with Blake pushing her chair as they rolled into the room.

"Okay so the ones with a red bits on the crackers have garlic in them, so don't eat those if your planning on making out with your girlfriend at any point tonight." Winter said as she left.

Weiss was the only one who noticed Winter was looking directly at her when she said it...

* * *

"So not to generally insult your choice in games Ruby, but why the hell are we playing- What is this game called" Weiss asked.

Yang Translated for her sister and replied with "We are playing _WCW/NWO Revenge_." Yang looked at Ruby as she signed before speaking "Because it's awesome!"

Blake and Weiss shrugged and picked up controllers, Yang sat out the first match but noticed Jaune, who currently being used as a backrest for Ruby as she sat between his legs on the floor reach for a controller before signing [Dibs on Macho Man]

Ruby looked up at Jaune with a look of pure 'What?' on her face as she signed [Wait, you watch WCW?]

Jaune shrugged and signed [Ruby how the hell do you think I know even a third of what your talking about sometimes on Tuesday mornings?]

Ruby had to process a couple thoughts [So when did you start watching?]

Jaune signed back while thinking [Uh, when did hogan start with them again?]

[I guess in 1994?] Ruby signed back.

Jaune just smirked and pointed at her.

As the four players picked wrestlers. Blake Going with a Wrestler called "Raven" that looked like a early 90's punk rocker. Ruby went with "Kevin Nash" a royal brickshit house with long hair and goatee. Jaune made good on his threat and picked "Macho Man Randy Savage." Weiss just picked on at random and ended up with someone someone named "Sting" who looked a bit to much like the Main character from a movie she saw called "The Crow"

The four players started off casually enough, Ruby gave herself a severe handicap so it wasan't quite the one sided curbstomp match.

But then they actually started getting into it... Then They started playing Dirty.

"Boom Suck on that Arc!" Weiss said as "Sting" Clocked "Macho Man" in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

Ruby loudly giggled as "Nash" body slammed "Raven" outside of the run.

The actual match lasted about 10 minutes with a surprising amount of back and forth. Not to mention a surprisingly large amount of trash talk. Weiss was taken out first to the shock of no one. Jaune then got to watch "Macho man" tap out due to a submission move laid on him by Ruby's "Kevin Nash". Eventually in a surprisingly close match Ruby finally got pinned out leaving Blake the winner.

"Yeah Blake! One of us finally beat Ruby at something!" Weiss said as she hugged Blake. Blake's giggle and hug back was pretty heartwarming to see considering how repressed she was when they all first met.

Yang looked over at Ruby as she leaned back into Jaune and wrapped his arms around her. Yang did notice the slight look of discomfort on Jaune's face _"Huh, she has been oddly aggressive with him since they got together now that I think about it."_

Yang didn't realize that Jaune was thinking the same thing. Jaune thought as he lost the use of his hands _"Jesus Ruby, I can't even talk like this, I get i'm your first boyfriend and all but your being a bit clingy!"_

Winter shouted out into the room "Hey we got Pizza when you five are ready for a break!" causing three of the five teenagers in the group to stand up. Ruby for obvious reasons didn't hear winter shout out and was in her own world for a few moments before Jaune tickled her a bit to reality. She leaned forward and turned to face him looking annoyed and signing [Dude! what gives?]

[Winter said the pizza was here, thought you might want to get a bit to eat?] Jaune signed back [Also you were pinning my hands.]

Ruby blushed a bit out of embarrassment and signed a quick apology as the pair got up. Ruby didn't latch on to him this time but they did walk out towards the dining area to eat.

* * *

Yang watched as Ruby and Jaune pulled up to the dining table after being the last to leave the room _"Great, probably sucked face for a second before coming out" _Yang thought with some annoyance.

Yang was still feeling pretty raw at Jaune she knew that much. as they all grabbed pizza and all found seats Yang in a slight moment of malicious spite sat in the only open seat next to Ruby forcing Jaune to sit a few spots down from the pair next to Winter.

"Giving Ruby a break from Jaune?" Blake whispered into yang's ear.

"Yeah, I don't like how often he's hanging off of her, he went from trying to kill himself two weeks ago to practically joined at the waist with my sister? That's just not right." Yang said before taking a bit of her Pizza. She caught a glance at Ruby who was quietly signing with Weiss.

Or at least she was trying to. Blake noted this and whispered "Well I'm not surprised she and Jaune are together, they both struggle to talk to people outside of our circle at school right?"

Yang whispers to Blake "Yeah I don't care, he's not good for her."

Blake took a bite from her pizza and rubbed her forehead like she was trying to process what she said "He seemed good for Weiss and I. How many friends did she have before Jaune?"

"Well if you like him that damn much you date him..." Yang said as her posture signaled the end of the conversation. Blake took the hint and leaned back to finish her Pizza slice.

When Yang looked over at Jaune for a second, she noticed that he was quiet, Winter was talking to Weiss across the table. It wasn't a normal kind of quiet either, it was almost tranquil.

Yang wasn't too sure what to make of it, before she could honestly get a bead on it, Ruby was tugging on her sleeve. Yang looked over at her sister and signed [What's up Ruby?]

[Just wondering if we still plan on making this a sleepover or not?] Ruby asked with curious expression.

[Yeah my mom is working overnight at her other job. Your mom is still a bitch that is undeserving of love in any form. Weiss lives here and her sister is awesome. Blake's parents signed off on it with gusto and Jaune's mom is probably getting nailed by the principal right now.] Yang signed in a single unstopping series of statements.

Ruby thought about it for a second [So yes?]

Yang signed back with an annoyed expression [Yes, but I'm not allowing you and Jaune to stay in a room unchaperoned.]

Ruby chucked. [I didn't plan on going that far for a long time Yang.]

[Your also fifteen. We both are, we both have hormones] Yang signed. [Your mind ain't planing on anything, but your body will bounce at the opportunity.]

[Jesus Yang your making me sound like I'm a bit of a slut or something.] Ruby signed to her slightly older sister.

[Nope, not a slut, just fifteen] Yang signed back.

[Are you trying to speak from experience here? Do I have to start grilling Neptune?] Ruby asked with a smirk.

Yang shook her head with a giggle thinking of the last time she was out with Neptune. After she finally stopped giggling she glanced over to where Jaune was sitting, only to find his seat was empty...

* * *

Jaune needed a second to decompress. It's not that he wasn't happy. It's just all the changes in the last few weeks could be overwhelming at times. He was still getting used to the idea of being in a relationship again, let alone one that didn't involve a certain deceased glasses wearing beauty.

He quietly plugged in an old _Nintendo Entertainment System_ he found in the rec room and popped in a dusty copy of _Tetris. _After some blowing on the cartridge to get the dust out of the of the old cart he slid it in and tried turning the system on. When it booted up after the second attempt he sat down on the floor in a comfy position and started playing. As he effortlessly plowed his way through the first eight levels of difficulty and was still nailing Tetris after Tetris on the higher difficulties he let his mind wander a bit.

_"Ruby has been acting a lot different towards me, and i'm not sure I'm alright with it."_ Jaune thought as the kept knocking out 2 and 3 lines combos on level twelve _"I mean I guess maybe it's something I have to get used to. She is a lot different that Pyrrha ever was, but... I may be overthinking things."_

As Jaune knocked out another Tetris and started building his stack up for another Tetris, he chided himself _"No... focusing on the symptom was how Pyrrha happened... I need to figure out what's really going on in her head. I can't fuck this up like I did with Pyrrha."_

Jaune kept knocking out lines like it was going out of style, as his let his mind wander to various subjects. Just as he the game hit level fourteen his mind settled on one topic _"I hope my mom is having a good time tonight, I put her through a hell of a scare last month and I think she deserves to have some more joy in life. How do I feel about Ozpin and my mom though?"_

He didn't quite get a chance as he hear a faint murmur behind him, Not wanting to end a damn good run he opted to ignore his sudden and quiet audience. He managed to get it up to level Twenty before he topped off, not a personal best, but it was a good way to keep his hands busy while he had a good think.

Jaune turned in looked back as the game flashed a screen showing his high score to the sound of some 8-bit rendition of a Russian song to see the girls had migrated into the room and were staring slacked Jawed at him. Only Ruby, who had watched him before wasn't overwhelmingly impressed.

[Sorry, did you guys want the TV back?] Jaune signed?

* * *

With only a few minutes to go the Gang gathered around the TV as the local news station broadcast the countdown live from a fireworks show over the water on the other side of the mountains.

Ruby rested her head on Jaune's shoulder and Jaune leaned into her with a hand wrapped around their hip as the watched the countdown. Jaune heard the fireworks outside and when one would occasionally burst close enough to send a vibration through them Ruby would jump a bit.

Weiss had asked to be allowed to sit on the floor with the others, winter helped her out of her chair, but the self conscious girl still kept a blanket over her legs to prevent the others, Blake in particular from seeing the scars on her legs. Blake to her credit never seemed to comment as she let Weiss use her to help stay upright as the sat on the floor.

Ruby glanced over at Jaune who seemed to be smiling relaxed [Hey you okay? Your being quiet tonight.]

Jaune shook off his haze and signed back [Yeah I guess i'm feeling a bit homesick]

Ruby nestled her head against him and signed [Talk to me.]

[I just remember we use to go down to the waterfront to watch fireworks on the fourth, we actually had a pretty large port in my old hometown.] Jaune signed as he watched the Tv

The tv announced they have five minutes left till the new year.

Ruby smiled [Maybe you could show me sometime?]

[That place isn't home anymore] Jaune signed with a shrug [You know what they say right? Home is where the heart is?]

Ruby smiled and went back to watching the tv thinking _"Yeah, more than you'd imagine."_

As the countdown started from ten and the fireworks picked up there pace Jaune looked at Ruby, by the time Midnight hit they had started kissing and creating a few fireworks themselves...

* * *

By two in the morning everyone out cold in the Schnee house's recreation room on inflatable air mattresses. Except for Jaune who was having difficulty sleeping. He stood out on an attached balcony and watched the stars on the chilly January night.

With a sigh he finally looked at the figure standing off to the side looking mutely at him, glowing in a faint light only he could see.

He signed out to the figure [I thought I was supposed to stop seeing you?]

The apparition of Pyrrha only smiled.

* * *

**And so we start to move the story into 1999. I don't have a whole lot to say this chapter except to say that this is setting up the next "Years" worth of conflicts and will help expand out the story's scope a bit more by adding viewpoint scenes for almost everyone. **

**In any Rate, thanks once again for reading, and I'll see you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Tabula Rasa

The young man laying on the gray bed in the surprisingly gray room woke up with a sharp gasp for air. He took in another large gulp of air with a second gasp as he tried to sit up and bed but found that his head couldn't quite lift up properly on the account of the burning sharp pain in his right shoulder.

_"Where the fuck am I|?" _The young man thought as he eyes looked around the room. "_Okay, better question, who the fuck am I?"_

The young man looked around the room taking in his surroundings. He was in a closed room, looks like a hospital room. Window to the outside on one wall. A gray couch with a young girl with wearing a grey outfit sleeping on the couch a tv on the wall-

_"Wait, I can't see colors! That's why everything is gray. Okay that makes a lot more sense than this place have the most depressing color palette of any hospital ever."_ He thought

The young man turned his attention to young girl on the couch, she was wearing, well no point dwelling on the the girl was was wearing a think tank top and pajama pants. She was showing just the right amount of skin. The girl slept with her back facing the back of the couch. She had short hair cut into a bob cut that went to the bottom of her next, she had a darker shade of hair, and the way she was sleeping allowed him a pretty good view down her-

_"Oh look at that wall over there, it has a painting of a squirrel on it!"_ The Young man thought as he was also now also very heavily blushing at what he just briefly saw.

Finally deciding that he would have better luck figuring things out he sat up, he used his uninjured arm to pull himself upright. As he sat he took notice of the lack of shirt on him. He also took stock of the small scar on his chest and bandages over his right shoulder _"Huh, a scar and a fresh injury, a girl on the couch... how in the fuck did I end up- JERK! My name is Jerk!"_

_"Why is my name Jerk?"_ Jerk thought to himself, as he kept looking around the room, he saw that the girl had a bag that was opened with extra sleepwear and some cleaning items... _"Oh so you brought your overnight bag, I kinda hope your not my sister now otherwise I'd feel pretty shitty at the moment..."_

Jerk keeps looking around here while he kept thinking to himself _"Okay so all things considered I seem to be in a safe spot. I'm also thinking I'm starting to figure things out. I got a 'Please don't be my sister' on the couch nearby. I can't see colors. I'm injured from... Something I'll get back to that."_ Jerk tried to speak and noted nothing came out. "_I'm also fucking mute, fantastic!"_

The girl started to stir, apparently stirring due to Jerk making too much noise as he pulled himself up in bed. The girl looked at him blinking and signed out a [Oh hey you're awake?]

Jerk's face sank _"She's mute as well, fuck she's my sister, i'm at half mast from looking at my sister." _Jerk waived and signed out a [Uh, just woke up too.] before thinking _"I know sign language? Awesome!"_

The girl stood up stretching out as she took a couple steps over to him and kissed him on the lips before signing [Back in a sec, got to use the bathroom] and walking off.

_"Oh sweet Jesus were those kind of siblings!"_ Jerk thought in mind numbing horror.

As Jerk thought for a few minutes the girl came back out and looked at Jerk with a puzzled expression [Uh, Jaune you okay?]

_"Oh my name is Jaune? I guess that makes more sense than being named 'Jerk'."_ he thought tapping his chin before signing after trying to speak forgetting he can't actually do that. [Uh yeah, I'm fine, how are you?]

The girl came back out with a playful smirk on her face [Oh well, you know my neck is just killing me from sleeping on that couch, mind kissing it and making it better?]

Jaune thought to himself _"Okay, hard choice now, I don't want to let slip that I forgot who I was! But I'm not sucking on my sister's neck no matter how a great way to maintain cover it may seem!"_. In a act of desperation he instead shot a winning smile [If your neck is bugging you I can give you a neck rub?]

The girl smiled and sat on the edge of his bed and leaned her head forward so he could get started with a decent neck rub. As Jaune started with giving her a, at least in his own mind a quality neck rub he thought "_Dammit, stop enjoying this Jaune! If that's even my real name!". _Eventually the girl stopped took his hand and sat closer to him [Sorry I know i'm being kinda weird but I had to watch you sleep off the anesthetics for the last few hours with you shirtless.]

Jaune looked down at his own chest, except for he scar he figured he had a nice enough chest, then he looked her arm and noticed a pretty nasty scar on his right arm. Jaune had a thought about all of this _"Okay it's official we're criminals, were likely holding this entire hospital hostage while I get treated for a fight injury."_ Jaune shook his head _"Must have something to do with the fact i'm fooling around with my sister."_

The girl looks at him closely [Your acting weird, you still coming down from the anesthetics in your system?]

[Yeah I guess I am, Just being me and my usual wacky self right?] Jaune signed before finger gunning at her.

The girl blinked at him for a second. [Yeah... I'm going to have the desk nurse call your mom in.]

Jaune shot the girl a thumbs up as he thought _"Okay, she said 'your mom' that means she's not my sister! It's okay to think she's hot now!'_

Jaune leaned back into the bed and waited...

* * *

Thirty minutes later. The girl came back in with a man in a doctor's coat and a older looking woman who smiled at Jaune when she came in and called him "Sweetie". The doctor asked a few basic questions that Jaune tried to answer the best of his knowledge.

"Yeah, looks like the Anesthetics haven't fully cycled out of him and the parts of his brain that govern long term memories havant woken up yet, he'll be find in about 12 hours give or take." the doctor said before excusing himself.

The girl sighed out as she signed [Well that explains why he looked weirded out when I kissed him when he woke up.]

His mother chuckled with a shit eating grin on his face "Well that's good, maybe if were lucky he won't remember what happened in the spring of 1997"

Jaune stared at the two women with a confused look on his face [Wait, what happened in the spring of 1997?]

The person he believes to have been his mother. "Well I mean I'm surprised you don't remember causing the second worst nuclear disaster in the history on the United States."

[I did what!] Jaune signed with a look of pure shock.

[Yeah I remember that, We went to a class field trip at Hanford. You were messing around with things you weren't supposed to and pulled a level that cause a reaction.] Ruby paused and rested a hand on her lower belly [It's why I can never have kids, or you for that matter, or anyone living in fifteen miles of the Hanford Nuclear reservation] The girl said.

"What Anna Marie here is saying, is that it was bad... like really, really bad." His so called mother said.

Jaune stared at the two girls with a look of pure horror. [How am I not in prison?]

[Oh you were, we actually broke you out, that's why your here, you just had facial reconstruction surgery to change your appearance.] Anna Marie said. [Also Anna is not my real name. But yeah. How in the hell do you think I got this scar?] she signed before holding up her arm.

_"Okay can we go back to where I was sleeping with my sister?"_ Jaune thought.

The two girls started cracking up not able to hold it back anymore. Anna started to lougly laugh as she bent over holding his stomach while Mina quietly giggled out a quick "Jaune it's okay, none of that happened were just messing with you, you'll remember why you kinda deserved it in a few hours but go ahead and get some rest while I buy Ruby some dinner."

Jaune blinked ant thought _"I hate the both of you so goddamn much right now."_

* * *

Ten hours later in the early hours of January 4th, Jaune woke up with his memories working as they did the other 99.9% Of his life. Ruby was sleeping on on the couch under a warm blanket and and a pillow, and was sleeping contently.

The problem was, he remembered the prank that his mother and "Anna Marie" played on him a few hours ago. Jaune woke up his girlfriend with a well aimed plastic spoon from his earlier diner much to her annoyance. Ruby shot straight up with a look of shock and annoyance as saw her boyfriend was up. Her face contorted slightly with just a hint of anger for being woken up..

Ruby looked at the time saw it was somewhere in the ballpark of five in the morning and just shot a dirty glare at Jaune [Dude, what the fuck?]

[Sorry I had a nightmare to that time I caused a nuclear explosion, Anna Marie can you come give me a hug?] Jaune said with a sarcastic smirk.

Ruby got up as she rubbed her eyes and climbed into the hospital bed with Jaune snuggling up next to him signing [I'm going to rip your IV out while I do this and make it look like an accident, just so you know].

Jaune silently chucked and joked [That's fine, I still hate you and my mother for that prank.]

[It was a little funny you have to admit] Ruby signed with one hand as she snuggled up close to Jaune

[Almost as funny as when I thought you were my sister for a minute there...] Jaune signed and silently chuckled.

Ruby made an exaggerated shudder of disgust [How? Why? How?]

[Do you see a mirror in here? I just figured I can't talk, you can't talk, we were clearly related.] Jaune signed out with a giggled

[Oh god and I kissed you right after you woke up.] Ruby signed while cringe giggling.

[Yeah I honestly was thinking 'Oh god, were that kind of siblings!'] Jaune said as his body shook with a silent giggle.

Ruby giggled with him until a nurse came in looking worried. "Oh, uh, hey it's okay for you guys to snuggle, but can you not unplug his heartbeat sensor? We just had a slight panic attack out here"

Both looked kinda embarrassed as Jaune translated for her and had her sit up so he could plug it back in and signed a quick "Sorry"

The nurse nodded "Okay, and uh, don't do anything to spike your heart rate, we might mistake that for a heart attack and come knocking as well."

Jaune gave the nurse a thumbs up as Ruby got comfy again. Jaune told her what the nurse said causing Ruby's cheeks to turn red.

Ruby smiled and signed [Love you] Before settling down in for a bit more sleep.

Jaune smiled and kissed her forehead and before trying to go back to sleep himself, he'd be out of the hospital later on that day. Then he would need to restart physical therapy on the shoulder that thankfully Ruby wasn't laying on... But he could worry about that later.

For right now, the world had four walls and a population of two.

* * *

**Okay I'm not going to lie, this really does nothing to advance the overall story, but I thought it'd be funny as shit, their is cases of people suffering short term amnesia just after an operation from the anesthetics they use, and I decided to run with it.**

**I ha a brief conversation in my PM box the other day as to why I set this in the 90's. Rather than actually just repost what I said to that user (Dharshan) I'm just going to go ahead and sum it like by saying "Because I wanted to make Jaune's life as difficult as I could". I did explain how I felt like if the cast had "easy" access to cellphones that would remove allot of the challenges in communicative that ironically makes the fact that they became such close friends better.**

**Real talk, I never mind someone PMing me or Commenting me questions, I'm normally happy to answer as long as you don't mind them often being shot from the hip on a 15 minute break at work hours later. But other than that, Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all later.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Simple Test

_February 10th 1999..._

Ruby was being a bit of a couch potato today. She didn't have any homework today and her boyfriends was off a the mall with his mother. Not to mention the fact that none of the rest of her friends were online. As a result she found herself sitting in her living room watching a rerun of _'The Outer limits_' with the subtitles on.

This episode in particular called _'The Message'_ is about a woman who gets cochlear implants installed into her ears and is able to hear for the first time. Of course being the show she's watching the implants causes the woman to hear an alien voice in her head.

But it put and idea in her mind. Once the episode ended she went to her computer and logged it on to the internet. Once Ruby was online she fired up _'Altvista'_ and started to read articles on the subject of cochlear implants. _"This is at best wishful thinking" _Ruby found herself thinking _"But God damn it would be amazing if I was able to actually hear like Jaune."_

Ruby leaned back in her seat and looked at the cost of the operation to get the implants _"One Hundred thousand... man that's crazy... I mean dad's insurance might cover most of it..."_

Ruby's thoughts were slightly interrupted as she felt a vibration in the floor through the one foot she always kept touching the ground out of habit. She turned and saw her mother standing in her doorway waving and speaking, It took her a second to get into full lip reading mode so she didn't fully catch what she said the first time.

"I was asking how was your day?" Summer said repeating herself with that fake ass smile Ruby has come to despise.

Ruby silently sighed and looked for the notepad she kept around for the few times she felt a need to actually talk to her mother _"Oh no, don't bother learning to sign or anything, you might actually be seen as a decent human being"_ Once she found her note bad she wrote out a single word to try and placate her mother 'Fine'

Summer looked it over and slowly and Ruby assumed loudly said "Oh good, what are you looking at?" Summer asked looking over her shoulder forcing Ruby to re-angle herself to see her lips again "Implants huh? What are they supposed to do?"

_"There more advanced hearing aids, since the doctor said that my inner ear was the reason I can't use hearing aids, these bypass my inner ear completely and send signals directly to my brain." _Ruby wrote out.

"Oh Ruby these are expensive as hell, and it looks like it's require a pretty expensive operation to even install. How are you going to land a decent guy with scars and metal bits sticking out of your head?" Summer said shaking her head which made it an absolute pain in the ass for Ruby to lip read.

Ruby wrote out with an increasingly frustrated hand _"I already 'landed' a decent guy, you remember Jaune?"_

Summer shook her head again as she spoke causing Ruby to wonder if it would kill her mother to hold still. "Oh sweetie, I mean a real guy, one that could actually take care of you some day, not some broken mess."

Ruby set he notepad down and rubbed her temples before standing up and walking out of her room. Signaling that she was pretty much done with with this conversation.

Ruby could tell Summer was following her as she walked into the Kitchen. As she turned to Summer she signed out a frustrated [What the hell do you want?]

Summer held out the notepad "Were not done talking Ruby."

[Oh we are done walking alright] Ruby signed back

"Ruby how many times do I have to tell you to use the damn notepad to talk to me?" Summer said still holding out the notepad for her daughter to take.

Ruby's response was to slap the notepad out of summers hand, with a look of pure fury on her face she starts signing [Fuck you] Ruby clenches her fist as she fights back tears [In fact go fuck yourself, I'm not writing another goddamn thing in that notepad, I've been your daughter for fifteen years and you never once tried to learn how to speak with me. Why the fuck should I go out of my way to talk to you.]

Summer shakes her head "I don't know what your saying god dammit!"

Ruby pauses as she composes herself but fails at it. [I fucking hate you, I think everything that's wrong with our family comes right back to you. You ruined my father's first marriage when you tricked my dad into fucking you and getting knocked up with me. The truth is I never forgave you for what you did to him and Raven. I never forgave you for not learning until I was fucking seven years old that my dad had a daughter with Raven. Not to even mention that Yang never got to have a fucking dad because of you!] Ruby paused for a second and continued [I also fucking hate you for the fact that I was seven before I learned what it was life to have a family member actually love me as a person!]

Summer tried to speak "Ruby use the notebook if you want me to be able to understand you!"

Ruby stomped her foot into the ground thankful she knew how to read lips. [I don't want you to understand, I frankly don't care if you understand, your a homewrecking bitch, you ruined my life before I was even born! I fucking hate you!] Ruby finished it with one more gesture she knew Summer would understand before she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house.

Summer leaned back against the wall "Okay I got that last one..."

* * *

Meanwhile Jaune and his mother were the next town over, it was a bit of a drive for them, but it had a large shopping mall including a _JC Penny's_ where he and Mina had just finished shopping at for her date. Mina had actually purchased a form fitting Black dress for her date. One that she felt showed off her curves nicely.

Mina however had another reason she wanted to go out shopping all the way out here and it had to do with the drug store at this particular mall. "Hey buddy, I need to go into here." Mina said to her son "If you want you can go off and get Ruby something for Valentines day."

Jaune shrugged [Sure, where did you want to meet up at?]

Mina said with an uncharacteristically bashful tone "Lets meet up at the food court in an hour?"

Jaune seemed to catch that something is up [Okay, so is everything okay?]

Mina smiled "Yeah it's fine I just need to run into the drug store and grab a couple things... _Feminine things_"

Jaune shot finger guns at his mom and signed [I'll be at the bookstore then, my and Ruby had already agreed on a thing already.] Before he walked off.

Mina sighed out and thought _"Gods i'm 35, I have a 15 year old, I shouldn't feel embarrassed about this." _as she walked into the drug store. politely waving to the teenage cashier as she went straight for her destination. "Okay let's see here..." she muttered as she started to look at the pregnancy tests.

"It's not the same as it was with Jaune, your 15 years older now, your life is secure, you don't need to be nervous about this." Mina said as she picked up one of the more expensive ones. "I guess this one looks easy enough,"

As she walked to the cashier she grabbed a few things she needed, and a couple snacks to cover up the reason she came in here. As she watched the cashier ring everything up the cashier gulped like she had a question.

"Spit it out kid" Mina said.

The cashier said nervously. "I-I Don't usually say anything but your boyfriend looked a bit young for you d-don't you think?"

Mina didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry as she spoke out a reply. "Kid, that's my fifteen year old son."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" the you cashier spat out as she quickly bagged her items "I'm sorry please enjoy the rest of your day!?"

Mina just giggled and said "Well thanks for mistaking me for looking young enough for that sort of thing, you take care kiddo." Mina said as she walked out.

Once she was out of the store and she finished giggling the serious look on her face returned... _"Okay what in the hell am I going to do if this turns out positive? I mean I'd have to tell Alan and Jaune... Lord only knows how they would react to any of this." _Mina just quietly pulled up a seat and pulled out on of her snacks.

Mina put a hand on her belly and thought _"Well... if there is someone in there... it's going to be interesting meeting you."_

* * *

Elsewhere in the mall. Jaune wandered the book store looking for a particular book, finally stumbling on it he picked it off the shelf _"Score, I heard good things about this one, sounds like this might by up Ruby's ally..."_

The book Jaune held in his hand was _"Animorphs: The invasion"_ He felt the weight of the book _"Kinda small isn't it? should probably get her the second book as well."_ He thought as he grabbed the second one as well for his girlfriend.

When he turned around to walk towards the front of the store, he ran into a wall that wasn't present a moment before. As he shook off the confusion the thought crossed his head _"Since when do walls wear flannel?"_

"Oh my, sorry about that young man. I wasn't paying attention. Have you seen a young girl around here? she's skinny has black hair tan skin and answers to Blake?" The Giant said to him.

Jaune started to reach for his notepad as mount olympus stared down at him. Once he pulled the notepad out of his pocket the man spoke up "Speak up lad. Does the cat have your tongue?" He bellowed with a laugh.

Jaune wrote a quick note 'Actually yes sir!'

The mountain that walks read the note and getting an amused look on his face "Well I guess that answers that, Sorry to bug you I'll just ke-"

"Oh there you are dad!" Blake said as she walked over to her dad before she glanced over at Jaune "Oh hey Jaune!" Before she paused for a second "Wait jaune?!"

Jaune signed out [Blake, this is your dad? You could fit your whole god damn body inside of him!]

"I think I understood enough of that to make me worry about you." Blake said to Jaune before looking at her father "Hey dad, this is Jaune from school."

"Oh so your the famous Jaune Arc then!" the brick shithouse Blake called 'dad' bellowed out.

Jaune politely waived and wrote out a quick "Pleasure to meet you sir!"

The flannel wearing _Nimitz class aircraft carrier_ that was standing before him bellowed out a "Oh no lad, the pleasure is all mine. I'll leave you two be." before wandering off.

"Yeah, my dad is kinda tall..." Blake said.

Jaune wrote out _'_We didn't need need to send an army into the gulf, we could have sent him and they would have surrendered at the mere sight of him.'

Blake chuckled as the clearly shocked Jaune wrote more 'I'm not kidding Japan would declare a state of emergency if he ever traveled there!'

Blake broke down laughing grabbing onto Jaune for support "Yeah well they make them tall in the Kansas Jaune."

Jaune tilted his head and wrote 'Your dad's from Kansas?'

Blake read the note and spoke up "Dad is yeah, my mom is from the area. I guess they met years ago when my mom was in college. Mom's family owned a farm they didn't use for anything. My dad is a farmer. See where this is going?"

Jaune tapped his chin and wrote out 'So when they got married your parents took over the farm?'

"Yeah I don't look much like a farm girl right?" Blake chuckled out before she continued "So what are you doing out today?"

Jaune wrote out a note 'Oh Ruby and I have valentine's day plans to hang out at the library and read books we chose out for each other. It's sappy as hell I know.'

Blake responded to the note "Aw, I think that's kinda cute Jaune. I hope you guys have a good time."

Jaune shrugged and wrote 'What's your plans?'

"Oh I'm just going to drag Weiss out to a movie, us single girls need to stick together." Blake said with a chuckle. "Hey I got to take off, I'll see you later!"

Jaune waived by as she took off. He managed to purchase the books in his hands without further incident.

As he left the bookstore he saw his mother waiting for him "Hey tiger, you get everything that you need?"

Jaune gave his mom a thumbs up.

Mina smile and said her mind reminding her of the imagined weight in her back "Yeah me to, lets get home!"

* * *

**Lot happened this chapter, lot of set up for upcoming story arcs. Otherwise I don't have much else to say besides I clearly have way to much fun describing just how huge of a man Ghira is.**

**I did want to tackle two questions by reader "Ruby Rose Arc". In regards to Yang's residence, I can't recall if I ever made this clear or not. But no Yang does not live with Ruby in this story. She lives with her mother in a different part of town. Also Yang kinda takes it upon herself to interpret for her sister when she's around, which is why unlike with Jaune who always has his notepad on him, Ruby often has to scramble to find hers if she even has it.**

**Hope that cleared a few things up, I'll see you all next time.**


	23. Chapter 23: Take one, Twice Daily

_February 10th 1999..._

As Jaune and Mina pulled up to their home after a couple hours of shopping, Jaune found his eyes fixed on the porch.

_"So, this shit again?"_ Jaune thought as he looked at the porch and saw the once familiar sight of Pyrrha's apparition waiting for him on the porch. It was all he could do to watch the hallucination sitting on the porch with her arms wrapped around her knees.

From Mina's perspective it just looked like Jaune was sitting there staring at the porch with his eyes slightly glassed over. She quickly reached out and nudged him with her hand "Jaune, you still with me over there?"

Jaune blinked and looked at his mother signing [Yeah?]

"You going to get out and let her in?" Mina said nodding at the porch as she spoke

[What?] Jaune signed with a shocked and surprised look on his face as he looked at the porch.

Pyrrha has been replaced on the porch with Ruby sitting in the exact same position...

"Yeah, I know we both have seen that before..." Mina said with a sigh, "Go let Ruby in and I'll call up Tai and let him know his kid is at our place."

Jaune hopped out of the car still shaking off the mental cobwebs from the what he just saw and walked over to the front door stopping in front of Ruby and kneeling down in front of her. He waited there for a few moments until she looked up and saw him.

[You good?] Jaune asked her followed shortly by him rubbing his hands together.

Ruby shook her head "no" before she signed [I got in it pretty bad with my mom tonight... I was researching the idea of getting cochlear implants when she started talking to me... fucking bitch.]

Jaune helped her to her feet and unlocked the door to let her in. Ruby quietly went inside and went towards Jaune's bed room. As he walked past the living room he had just happened to glance over at it and saw Pyrrha sitting there again.

"Your making a mistake." The hallucination said to him before he shook it of. and followed Ruby towards his room.

* * *

By the time he got there she was already sitting on his bed. Jaune went and sat down next to her on the bed and looked at her waiting to see what she did. Ruby just looked at her knees with a look of defeat before she finally worked up the nerve to speak up [I really told her off. just let it all out. Every bottled up emotion, every single thing she does that pisses me off] Ruby turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. she took the conscious effort to wipe the tears out of her eyes [She didn't understand a single word of it. She just kept screaming for me to use the note pad.]

Jaune blew out a silent "oof" before he started to sign [Jesus Christ, Sign language lessons are not that damn expensive. Your dad found the fucking time for them, and he works full time.]

[Well that would require to do something for someone else.] Ruby signed in a quiet fury. Before she rested her head on his shoulder. [What the hell am I going to do about her.]

[You'll figure something out.] Jaune signed back with one hand as he quietly rubbed her back.

Ruby softly purred at his touch. [Sometimes I just wonder if it would have been better if I was never born.] She signed out as she sighed out.

Jaune went from a gentle back rub to a light dope slap in the back of her head in about half a second before he went back to rubbing her back. When she looked up at him with a dirty look he signed out [Don't talk like that, all you not being here would change is that your dad might not have married your mom after the divorce that would have still happened.]

Ruby looked hurt for a second but signed out loudly and signed [I guess you're not wrong.] she wrapped her arms around Jaune pulling him into a cuddle [I'm glad you're here you know.. I'm not sure what i'd do if I never met you sometimes.]

Jaune was about to say something when he heard a giggle off to the side, while Ruby rested comfortably against his chest he looked up and saw Pyrrha's hallucination in front of him again bathed in a white glow

"That's a wonderful question. Did I used to ask that question as well Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with a sarcastic tone as she walked around his room stopping in front of a shelf that had a single medication bottle on it. "Fluoxetine, also known as Prozac" the hallucination giggled "Oh but come now that's treating the wrong symptom, happy pills won't make me go away."

Jaune's breathing must of become more intense because he felt Ruby's arms tighten around him. "Oh yes, I'm sure my _replacement_ is going to help you forget me is that it?" Pyrrha got close to his face. "But what are you going to do when you fuck this up and kill her too!" Pyrrha backed up for a second and the light that surrounded faded leaving a broken and bloody covered mess that raced into his terrified face.

**"MaYbE ThAt LiTtLe BiTch wIlL lEaVe a CoRpsE As PrEtTy aS MinE!"** The hallucination of Pyrrha screamed into his face. Jaune's entire body froze in pace as he stared at it in horror.

It wasn't until he felt a tapping on his back did he snap-back to reality. It seemed the hallucination was gone for now. He looked down at Ruby with a slight shake. [Your shaking, are you okay?] Ruby signed out.

Jaune clinched and un-clinched his hands in a way that Ms Fall taught him a few times. Once Jaune was back in control again he shook his head and signed out [Yeah I'm good, don't worry okay?]

Ruby shook her head, remembering her mother's words _"A broken mess"_ before she signed out [Don't lie to me, you took your medication today right?]

Jaune rubbed his neck and signed [My first dose yeah, but i'm a bit overdue for my second pill]

Ruby looked at him flabbergasted and signed [Holy crap, dude get up and take your second pill now!] Once she was done she practically pushed him off the bed towards the shelf where the pill bottle was.

Jaune quickly took a pill swallowing it dry and sitting back down next to Ruby signing [Happy?]

Ruby just smiled a bit [Well about you yes, the rest of my life can still go to hell and back.]

Jaune walked over and cupped Ruby's cheek with his hand with a smile signing out [We'll make it right, we'll find a way to make it better.]

Jaune then heard a shout from across the house he turned to face it. "Jaune, I had a pizza delivered, you both might as well come out and eat"

Ruby tilted her head as Jaune looked back at Jaune. Jaune signed out to Ruby [Mom got foot, let's go eat okay?]

Ruby smiled as her stomach growled [Yeah okay, I kinda didn't eat before I ran out of the house.]

Ruby went out first, but one she was out of the room he grabbed his shirt just over his heart and let out the pent of feelings of terror he felt just now out as he shook against the door frame for a moment.

* * *

Later on after Tai had collected Ruby, she found herself laying down in her room while Tai and Summer talked in the living room about Ruby's outburst that day.

"God dammit Tai... She didn't have any right lashing out like that!" Summer shouted knowing that she wouldn't exactly wake Ruby up.

"Well show my some of the hand signs she made to you so I can maybe tell you what some of them meant?" Tai asked trying to maintain a reasonable tone.

Tai honest to god tried not to crack up at his wife as she stumbled through several signs. "Okay, so that's not telling me a whole lot, but I can see that some of the words I could make out were clearly frustrated sounding."

"I'm pretty damn frustrated with her as well Tai, she shouldn't be lashing out at me like this, all I wanted her to do was use the notepad!" Summer said in reply.

Tai thought about it a few moments of silence later he spoke up. "You think it's that simple? that maybe she's pissed that you can't sign?"

Summer spoke up "You tell me, she's always been daddy's little girl."

Tai shrugged clearly way too tired to this shit saying"Only because 'Daddy' can actually carry a conversation with her." Tai leaned forward and got a serious looking tone "Look, I think it's well past due that we got you signing with her, she's only going to start resenting you."

"That's what the note pad was for..." Summer said

"The notepad was fine when she was seven and the idea of writing was new and exciting for her, now it's going to come as you being lazy and uncaring." Tai stated kinda bluntly.

"I _do care _about her Tai, she's my daughter!" Summer shouted out loud.

"Then we either do that, enroll your in sign language classes... Or we start having serious talks about getting implants in Ruby's ears..." Tai said.

"That's not realistic Tai..." Summer said leaning forward.

"It is if we cancel that vacation in New York we had planed in a couple years." Tai said. "Besides New York sucks most times of the year, let alone the fall."

Summer leaned forward "I'm not sure Tai..."

Tai smiled and rubbed his wives back "It would go a long way to mending that bridge between you and Ruby." Tai chucked "Besides it's not like the towers are going anywhere right?"

Summer laughed. "Yeah I guess so. so what if we have to wait a couple more years..."

"We'll sit her down this weekend and maybe we can put this down for the summer?" Tai smiled. Well if the hearing specialist thinks the'll work for her that is.

Summer smiled "Yeah sure, I mean it would make it easier for us to talk if she could... you know.. talk?"

Tai hugged his wife "Great, I'm going to hit the showers and then I think I'll make a McDonalds run for dinner." Tai said as he left the room..

Summer grimace and shook her head thinking _"she's daddy's little princess alright..."_

* * *

**So this chapter is a bit shorter than most. I needed a chapter to tie off the lose ends of the last chapter and, as always set up future events. I didn't have a whole mess of stuff to say this chapter, So I'll see you all next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Demons on chains

_February 14th 1999..._

Yang Branwen was not the type of person to do a whole lot of things for herself. At least not since she was seven years old and she learned that her sister existed and that she had been a bully towards her for several months at that point. Learning about her sister caused Yang to change the entire path her life was traveling up to that point.

No, Yang rarely had anything she wanted for herself in life. She lived for these last eight years for her sisters sake, to give her the kind of loving family relationship she had been denied up to that point. The fact that because of Ruby that she actually has a pretty strong relationship with her own father has surprisingly little to do with it.

So when she takes the rare chance to live for herself, she always ended up going all in. Which is why she was currently laying in the bed of her boyfriend of the last several months Neptune Vasilias resting her head against his bare chest. The fact that neither of them had clothes on was, at least in her mind also a nice perk.

The feeling she was enjoying right now was intoxicating for her. Not one she expected to feel from the young swim team captain. but here she was stroking his chest feeling utterly content with life.

"Not that I don't enjoy lounging around in bed with my girlfriend, but we are never going to make it out to dinner if we stay like this." Neptune said with a chuckle as he stroked the back of Yang's neck.

"Are you saying your down for round two then?" Yang softly muttered as the feelings of bliss lingered around her.

"I think you mean round three, but that would still require me to get up and make a run to the store." Neptune said as he shook the empty box that was on his night stand.

"Damn" Yang said. "I thought you got a box of them a week ago?" before she strated to stoke his rock solid chest.

"I actually did" Neptune said with a chuckled as his hand roamed down from her neck to the small of her back causing Yang to purr out. "Now I don't want this to come off as a complaint hon, but you have been here quite a bit lately." Neptune looked at the top of his girlfriends currently unruly mop of hair. "Is everything okay Yang?"

Yang tilted her up so her eyes could meet with hers "I guess they are." Yang said "I mean I'm laying naked in my boyfriends bed, what's not to like?"

Neptune's smile slipped a bit as he looked at his girlfriend "Yang, I know we've only been a thing for a few months, but I like to think I can tell when your trying to distract yourself from things."

Yang shook her head, she admitted to herself that at one point that, yeah, she was kinda using Neptune as a way to distract herself from her need to try and constantly be around her sister as she grew closer to Jaune. But when she realized she actually really liked Neptune it stopped being about the distraction and about claiming something for herself for the first time in years.

The fact that she was still using Neptune, but just for a different reason didn't feel to good in her mind. She pulled herself up to his face and kissed neptune. "You know me too well, I guess that's what I love about you sometimes."

Neptune chuckled "Oh, only sometimes huh?" Neptune shifted his weight so he was laying on his side as Yang maneuvered to law next to him and facing him. "I guess I'll take what I can get. But your dodging the question, what's on your mind?"

Yang sighed "Okay fine. I have concerns about Ruby's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? That mute blonde haired guy? What did he do this time?" Neptune asked as he rubbed Yang's bare arm.

"I'm sorry you really do deserve better than to have me dump on you." Yang said.

"Hey if I didn't care I wouldn't be asking you about this. So go ahead and tell me what's going on?" Neptune said with a quiet understanding tone in his voice.

"I just haven't trusted him ever since what happened in December, I guess I don't trust any guy around my sister to be fair, but I really don't trust hm." Yang said as she snuggled up to him. "But she seems happy with him, so I don't know if I just need to let things be or not."

"I don't know hon, they do seem to be good for each other when I look at them" Neptune said to Yang hoping that he doesn't set her off.

"Unless you count that scar he left on her arm" Yang grumbled out.

Neptune figure that this was not going to be a fight worth having right now and began to sit up in the bed. Yang sat up next to him using his bed sheets for modesty reasons. "Well I don't know about you, but I recall we were planning on actually going out for dinner tonight." Neptune said as he stretched out and reached for his glasses. "Besides i'm buying remember?"

Yang smiled putting the conversation out of her head. "That's fine, but only if we make a trip to the drug store after we eat."

Neptune laughed as he reached down and passed Yang the short black dress she wore to their "date" . After that he pulled his own pants on and started to look around for his lost shirt. "I swear I don't know how to keep up with you anymore." Neptune said as he pulled on his shirt.

Yang smiled and said "Call it endurance training if you need to." as she slipped her dress back on.

Neptune picked up and passed Yang her unmentionables. "You might need these."

Yang blushed and slipped them on "I might... Where did you have in mind?"

"Nothing fancy, I was thinking the Chinese place downtown." Neptune said as he reached for his wallet and keys.

Yang picked up her purse and slipped her shoes back on "Sounds good to me" she said as she walked over and gave him a firm and hungry kiss. "Save room for desert."

Neptune half smiled as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Elsewhere in town, Blake and Weiss were out at local movie theater. As the only two single people of their group they opted to go catch a movie together. The saw that _Office space_ was playing and Blake had at least heard it was funny as hell.

Weiss sat in her chair as Blake pushed her chair. Weiss sighed and was as least thankful this movie theater complex had set up wheelchair accessible spaces in the theaters. "So your sure this movie is any good?"

Blake smiled as she pushed her friend to the concessions counter "Hey, who's paying for this?"

"I am, or more accurately my dad is." Weiss smiled at Blake.

"Ah that famous _Schnee Refuse and Recycling company_ money your family likes to flaunt." Blake spoke out as she pushed her up to the counter "Small popcorn and a medium Diet coke please!" Blake said to the person at the counter.

Weiss shook her head saying "Same for me!" to the theater employee. before she turned back to face Blake "Well don't knock it, I know it's weird to say that my family made it's so called 'fortunes' running a trash company. But at least it's all legal right?"

Blake grabbed the drinks and set them into the cup holders on the back of Weiss's chair as Weiss grabbed the two bags of popcorn. Once that was done they started to move towards the movie theater to find seats.

"Well I'm glad at least I didn't have to go to see this alone." Blake mused as she pushed Weiss towards the theater.

Although they still had plenty of time before the movie started. Weiss had suggested they get in early so they could find seats and so she didn't have to fight her chair through the crowd. Weiss didn't realize this would have the slightly unfortunate side effect that she would end up alone in a dimly lit movie theater with the girl she had a growing crush on.

As Weiss parked her chair in a space reserved for it, Blake reached over her to grab the drinks from the back of the chair unintentionally giving Weiss a peek down her blouse, Once Blake sat down Weiss having ran out of things to say sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments. As Blake got comfortable reading the ad's on the screen Weiss found herself stealing the occasional glance at Blake from her chair. One time as she glanced at Blake she noticed the black haired girl looking at her legs.

Blake noticed Weiss noticing her own staring and stammered out "Oh Jeez sorry, I know you're embarrassed by your scars."

"No it's fine. I've been slowly getting over it to be honest, I mean I can't pretend they don't exist." Weiss said with shrug.

Blake half smiled and said "Yeah I guess it's true. I mean... We all have our scars right?" As she said that she rolled up one of her sleeves and revealed a faint network of light scars on her forearm.

"What happened to cause all of that?" Weiss asked baffled.

Blake pulled her sleeve down and rubbed her neck as she spoke "Well, I guess you could say Adam happened. After he came into the picture it started slow. First it was little things such as commenting on my appearance. Telling lies that drove a wedge between my friends and I." Blake grimace as she kept talking "Once he didn't have my friends to worry about, then he stopped being subtle, he would tell me how to dress and how to act. He would also make comments to me, little underhanded insults to make me feel ugly."

Blake sighed and took a drink from her soda. "So I'm alone, friendless except for Adam. Not to mention I thought I was this ugly little thing that only my parents could love. Adam by that point was all but controlling my very thoughts and treated me like trash. Not to mention the other things he had _me_ do when it was just us. Well as you can imagine I needed a release. A way that I could feel in control of at least some part of my body." Blake looked at the screen as some random local advert was playing as part of a slide show on the screen. "Did you know what when your hurt, your body releases a chemical in your head that makes you feel good. It's the reason some people did stuff like... Well my arm."

Weiss at that point was just quietly listening to her friend she finally started to speak "Good lord... I knew I hated the son of a bitch. How did your parents never notice anything about this?"

Blake shrugged "My parents had the form to worry about, I mean i'm not going to say that they were bad parents. Adam just taught me how to hide everything from therm... It's horrific how much control I surrendered to him. How much he made me think it was my idea to let him run my life for me." Blake smiled as she looked at Weiss "But, he's gone now thanks to the others. Honestly I haven't felt the need to do anything like that since then."

Weiss smiled and stopped trying to futility hide her legs and sat back in her chair. "Well I'm glad at least life is treating you far better now."

"Turns out I have some pretty great friends, and besides I do other things to firmly establish i'm in control now." Blake as she pulled up her shirt to show off her belly button piercing. Followed by showing off the series of piercings going up her right ear..

"Oh wow, yeah my dad would murder my if I got half as many piercings." Weiss giggled in her seat but also lightly blushing from seeing Blake's belly.

Blake looked like she wanted to say more, but the lights started to turn dim as more people came in for the movie... Not many people were at the movies today. And the few that were didn't pay the pair much mind.

As far as Weiss's was concerned the only person she cared about in this whole theater was sitting next to her.

* * *

**So I'll admit that I was a little concerned about the idea of writing half of this chapter with two nude character resting in a bed. But it was needed for Yang's character arc. I didn't feel like anything in this chapter really needed. **

**I'm pretty glad that most of you who commented last chapter didn't really seem too put off by Jaune's hallucination, and shout to Dharshan who mentioned that it was a good thing that I didn't opt to use Jaune getting a girlfriend as an excuse to suddenly make his guilt complex vanish over night. Also to N-Lorian, yeah I know it Wasn't subtle at all. I didn't aim it to be subtle either.**

**But as always, I want to take the time to thank everyone again for reading, and I hope to see you all next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25: Silence Unbroken

February 14th 1999...

It was around the same time that Yang and Neptune were eating dinner at the local Chinese restaurant, and Weiss and Blake were about half way through the movie there were watching across town at the local AMC theater do we find Ruby and Jaune.

Jaune was thumbing through a copy of the "Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy" while Ruby was reading the first book of the "Animorphs" series. Both sat in a comfortable silence with ruby resting her head against his side while he had an arm wrapped around her. It didn't even matter that the waitress had apologized for the long wait on their orders almost three times now. They just didn't care because they were with each other.

Ruby was barely reading though, I mean the book was good, she just didn't have it in her to do any serious reading at the moment. Ruby was just lost in thought about a conversation she had with her Mom and Dad the night before.

* * *

_February 13th 1999..._

The thing people need to understand about being Ruby Long, is that she has to factor her deafness into every single decision she makes through her day. For example one of the first things she did after homework was to stand at the edge of her doorway to her room, and just stare at her room.

After the argument she had with her mother, also known to her as "the bitch", she had decided that she needed to make a few changes in her room. She was tired of being snuck up on by family members while she was watching tv, let alone when she was talking to someone on IM. It was with that in mind that Ruby decided she needed to move things around so she could always see the door no matter where she was sitting and doing in her room.

The first thing she moved was her bed. moving it from where it was against the south wall of her room, to the east wall of the room. Her door was on the west end of the room and since it was a lightweight twin sized bed that was not hard for her to do on her own. After that she decided to move her computer and work desk to the south wall so her bedroom door was right where she could see someone coming in and out. She also moved her TV to the right of her desk, so if someone came in while she was watching it, she would see them come in as well

When it was all said and done and Ruby sat down. Firmly tired and sweaty from moving everything around in her room for that one single goal of keeping her mother from sneaking up on her like she did the previous afternoon. Ruby allowed herself the luxury of closing her eyes. Sitting around with her eyes closed was not something she did often as it had the side effect of completely cutting her off from the world around her, unless you were stomping around near her she wouldn't know you were there..

So when she felt a stomp on the floor to get attention she looked at her dad who was standing in the door frame waving.

[Hey kiddo me and your mother needed to talk to you.] Tai signed to her.

[Do we need to include mom?] Ruby signed back.

[Yes we do.] Tai said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

As Ruby walked out she saw her dad sign to her [Like what you did with your room.] Which got a hug from Ruby as she walked by him towards the family she saw her mother sitting reading a small pamphlet on Cochlear Implants.

Ruby sat in a seat that faced the par as Tai sat down next to his wife.

Tai sign interpreted for his wife as Summer spoke "Ruby, Look you know we both love you right."

[Yeah that's the rumor you seem to be spreading as of late, why?] Ruby signed back. Tai didn't _exactly_ translate it verbatim.

"Look the thing is your father and I talked about it for a while. We think that if you really think your really interested in getting these gaudy implants in your head. We will be willing to put off our New York trip for a few years so we can help you get them" Summer said with a disingenuous smile to her daughter.

Ruby looked at her dad [Let me guess, you put this on the table next to sign language lessons and she went with this?]

"She's asking what made you change your mind, i'll answer this one" Tai said to Summer before he signed to Ruby [Well I mean this is what you wanted right?]

Ruby sighed and signed [No, your right, this is what I wanted. I think I would of preferred to think this was because mom was actually on board with this and not because it's easier for her.]

Tai smiled [Well just put on a smile and I'll tell her you said thank you. We can keep any frustrated chatter about this between us.]

Ruby Smiled for her dad as Tai said to Summer "She had some concerns about the Vacation we canceled, but she wanted me to say thank you"

Summer smiled with a slight blush in total ignorance of what they said...

* * *

Back in the present Ruby sighed as she failed to notice that while she was lost in her thoughts Jaune had started looking at her. Once she finally noticed Jaune looking at her she shook off the thought and signed [Yeah what's up?]

Jaune smiled and signed [Our food is here.] he signed before he pointed at the plates in front of them.

Ruby's eyes shot wide as she looked at the plate and started eating her meal. As she did Jaune took small bites out of his own meal and signed at her when her eyes turned to look at him [You good? You were kinda zoning out there for a bit.]

Ruby Shrugged and signed [I'm sorry i'm being a terrible date tonight.] Looking a bit tense as she did so.

Jaune shook his head [Not at all, but I can tell something is bothering you.]

Ruby felt a look of worry creep on her face [Jaune, if I did something that dramatically changed how I looked, would you still want to be with me?]

Jaune took a bite of his burger and signed out [What are we talking here? Because you know I wouldn't noticed you change your hair color unless you went full Yang or Weiss.]

Ruby rubbed her hands before signing [Do you remember when I told you I was looking into hearing aids and I was told it wouldn't work for me?]

[Yeah, you were pretty upset at the time hon, why did something change?] Jaune signed out in between bites of his meal.

Ruby say largely ignoring her food for the moment. [I might of convinced my family to let me look into Cochlear Implants, but it would require an operation, about a day in the hospital, and about four to six weeks in the hospital before they can even fit me for the second half of the procedure]

[but they would let you hear right?] Jaune signed to her.

[Yeah, I mean I would be able to hear, and maybe in a year or two be able to understand spoken English with a tutor, hell I might even be able to talk normally someday] Ruby signed out.

[That sounds pretty awesome Hon, what's the problem then?] Jaune signed to her.

Ruby pulled out a pamphlet and rested it on the table where Jaune could see and pointing at the picture of the incision point, and the somewhat noticeable looking plastic box that would fit behind her ear and the round circular attachment that looks like would stick to the side of her head. Ruby eventually signed out after Jaune had a chance to look it over [This is not some trivial operation, it's one way trip for me. Once I do this i'm going to have wires in my head sending sound signals into my brain, my ears would only exist to hold the microphone and speech processor.] she signed before pointing at the object on the figures ear.

Jaune taped on the page at the round disk on the table [So that just kinda sticks to your head, it's not bolted there, also it looks like you can take the entire box thing off at night right? so it's just the stuff under the skin that's permanent?]

Ruby signed out [Well yeah, but i'm sure it'll leave scars] as she pondered.

[So what your saying, is you'll be my cute cyborg girlfriend after the operation?] Jaune signed out with a smile.

Ruby was taken back [Cyborg girlfriend? That's your takeaway from what i'm saying?]

Jaune rubbed his hands together as he thought for a second. [Well I mean if the major downside is you'd have so gadgets stuck to your head for part of the time that lets you hear. Then I'm all for this!] Jaune signed out with a smile [I mean I'm all for anything that puts you on a more even footing with the rest of us.]

Ruby quickly swallowed a bite as she was finally eating her own burger and signed as she ate [Well yeah that's one way of looking this, there's other risks though.]

[This is what you want though Ruby. I can tell your only asking me because your worried that I'd dump you over it. Well i'm not going to kick you to the curb because your doing something that makes your life better Jaune signed out.

Ruby smiled [Well I mean it the first operation is going to be this summer if my dad's insurance covers it. But they started working with my doctor behind my back already.]

Jaune ate the last bites of his burger at about the same time as Ruby and smiled [Well we didn't get much reading done, but I'd say it was still a good date so far then.]

Ruby smiled and narrowed her eyes at Jaune [Oh I got something else in mind for you, but we need to go to your place.]

Jaune raised an eyebrow and waved out for the check for their meal. [Okay, I'm a bit worried now but I'll play along just to see what you had in mind for me.]

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Jaune had a lot of idea's going through his head when Ruby said she had something "special planned" for the end of the night. He didn't dare consider the idea of it would involve his bedroom however, he also didn't also consider the idea of her signing out that simple request.

[I want to draw me] Ruby signed to him with a playful smirk on her face.

Jaune shook his head and signed out as well [Ruby I've drawn you at least a dozen times, you didn't even have to ask me to bus back to my place for this.]

[Let me finish.] Ruby signed [I want you to draw me on your bed, in only my underwear.]

Jaune dropped his drawing pencil when it hit him what she just asked, he quickly picked it back up. [Well I'm not going to say no!] he signed out with a blush

Ruby did her best to put on a bit of a show as she slipped out of her outfit, as she reached up for her bra Jaune waived at her she signed back at him [Yeah what's up?]

Jaune signed with a heavy blush on his face [Let's not take it further than that, you've only dated me for a couple months right?]

Ruby smiled and nodded as she took a comfortable pose on his bed looking at him with a playful smirk the whole time. Jaune couldn't help but think "_Holy crap I never seen a girl in her undies before like this, this is freaking insane!"_ as he started working on his drawing. Unlike his normal sketches he did for practice he took care to make sure he captured the moment as best as he could.

Jaune smiled at Ruby when he looked at her, she playfully signed [Your really trying to burn this into your memories huh?]

Jaune shook her head as he was trying to deny it as he kept working making sure to capture every cure and as much detail as his skills allowed him to, even catching the small freckles on her chest, the small blemish on her stomach.

The scar on her arm, well maybe he didn't have to put that much detail into that particular part of her.

Overall he spent about an hour getting a decent drawing of her done. Once he was finished he waved her over to see the results. When Ruby looked at the picture it was her turn to get an embarrassed blush on her face as she signed [Oh wow, now that I see what you saw I kinda feel all embarrassed by this. Your not going show anyone right?]

Jaune smiled and signed back [Nope, I won't show anyone. Do you need me to take off something as well or..."]

Ruby blushed hard as she thought about it, her face turning a beat red [Ah no, you don't need to do that. But I think that might be your best drawing to date.]

Jaune said with a heavy blush [Well my model was easy on my eyes]

Ruby smiled and kissed him deeply which Jaune had no trouble returning. Jaune was worried things would move too far. Had it not been for his phone ringing it might have right then and there. When he pointed at the phone Ruby took a step back as he picked it up and hit the "1" button to let whoever it was know it was him answering.

"Hey Jaune it's mom, just wanted to call to see if you were home... I'm going to be coming back home tonight after all, something came up I needed to talk to you about okay?" Mina said with a certain off tone to her voice.

Jaune beeped the phone for yes.

"I'll see you in a while okay?" Mina said before she ended the call.,

Jaune had a concerned look on his face as Ruby quickly put her outfit back on. _"She sounded a bit overwhelmed... I hope everything went okay with Ozpin..."_

Jaune would find out soon enough he supposed.

* * *

**Well here we are on chapter 25 of this particular fic, and it looks like that I'm going to be splitting off Mina's part into it's own chapter after all, which is fine because we have a whole lot of ground to cover for her anyways. I am going to try and put a bit more focus on the other cast members as we go through this but the main characters are still going to be Ruby and Jaune for now at least. So we got that going for us.**

**Nothing to really comment on for reviews this chapter except to say thanks again to everyone who took the time to write them out in the first place. I'll see you all next chapter, which is going to be very much Mina and Ozpin focused.**


	26. Chapter 26: Growth

_February__ 12th 1999, Early Morning..._

Mina Arc sat on the counter of her bathroom to keep herself from pacing around her bathroom as she had just got out of the shower and had yet to get fully dressed. Although she had the day off and it was still hours away from her date with Alan she couldn't help but feel uneasy. As she sat in her spot tapping her fingers on the counter impatiently she glanced over at the pregnancy test sitting on the counter a couple feet away.

"Come on Mina stop panicking over this, your turning 36 in five days, you did a good enough job with Jaune when it was just you." Mina said as she leaned her back against her bathroom mirror "I mean it will suck if Alan breaks up with me if I am pregnant, but I'd have Jaune's help this time. We can handle a new kid in the house."

Mina rested a hand on her belly and felt her nerves tear her apart. "Oh lordy Robert... if you could see me now... 13 years older and still fretting over every little thing..." Mina sighed out as she started up to the sky. "I sometimes wonder if your proud of the man Jaune had become... I think he still misses you..."

Mina looked over at the test, she saw from a distance that something had changed on it. she picked it up and looked closely at it. Right dead smack on the test. She saw a plus sign on it. Mina put a hand over her face and fought back a shocked sob knowing that the small pink plus sign on it means she was pregnant after all...

"Well... I guess I better start thinking of name for you little one..." She said with a teary eyed smile as she put a hand on her stomach.

* * *

It was later on that Mina arrived at the restaurant that she and Alan had agreed on meeting at for their date, she was pretty impressed right away at howl frankly _fancy_ the whole place was. She passed by a few nice restaurants enough times back on the west coast to know what a good looking restaurant was supposed to look like, but this took the cake.

As she walked to the door she saw the Schnee's walking in ahead of her. _"Oh my god, Alan can you even afford this place?"_ Mina thought as she almost literally walked into the door. She had managed to stop herself in time of course but she felt a bit silly for having almost done it. After she gathered her wits about her and looked at the purse as she feeling the weight of the small positive test she had sitting inside of it. She sighed and stepped inside.

After she waited for a moment for the Schnee's to be helped, the greeter called her over "Ma'am do you have a reservation?"

Mina put on her winning confident smile and said "I'm meeting my date here. Has an Alan Ozpin arrived already?"

"Ah yes he arrived about 10 minutes ago, I'll show you to your table Ms Arc." The waiter smiled and led her to her table where Alan waited.

As she came into sight of the table, Mina raised an eyebrow at the changed man she saw before her. Gone was the long hippy locks, not even tied back into a ponytail as he had in the past. But actually cut clean off. She also noted that he was wearing quite the nice suit to go with his cleaned up look. Mina caught her blushing in embarrassment as she somehow felt out of her own boyfriends league.

"Hey good lookin" Alan said with a smile as he stood up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Mina took in a certain scent around him and thought _"Holy crap Alan, did you wear cologne to this as well?!"_ and for a second she was worried that he had secretly took the night off and let his identical swave twin brother take over for the night.

"I uh... yeah hi..." Mina said trying to fight back the schoolgirl level blush that she had been suddenly cursed with. Eventually she settled on the least dopey smile she could muster as Alan held out a chair for her.

"I take it you like the haircut?" Alan said as he pushed her chair in and sat down at their shared table himself.

"Well Alan, I will say it's a bit different for you." Mina smiled and leaned forward letting Alan get a decent look at her cleavage.

"You look beautiful as always Mina" Alan said with his familiar dopey love-struck smile.

After they ordered their meals and Ozpin surprised them wine, Alan brought up a subject that had been on his mind as of late.

"Mina, I kinda realized this morning when I was shaving that I never asked about your late husband." Ozpin said with a hint of nerves as the waiter poured him a glass of wine.

"You never showed an interest in him before, what brought this on?" Mina said as she put a hand over her glass before the waiter could pour her a glass of wine as well, the waiter nodded at her refusal and left the bottle on the table for them.

Ozpin not being a heavy drinker took a small sip of his glass noticing Mina's empty glass curiously. "I guess I found myself wondering what kind of man your late husband was."

Mina looked at her purse before she answered "Well, Robert was a good man." Mina said with a slight smile "He was also a troubled and flawed soul. he loved me dearly, but he was a child of the 60's and 70's. Total hippy."

Alan chuckled "That sounds familiar."

"Well, he also loved Jaune with his whole heart. But he had his flaws, he had a drinking problem that did put a strain on us..." Mina's smile dropped off "That drinking problem got him killed."

"The accident that robbed Jaune of his voice." Alan said with a slightly saddened tone.

"Yeah. It took a long time to dig out the pit losing him threw me into, but Jaune helped out more than even he realizes." Mina mused.

"Jaune is a great kid, your both very lucky to have each other." Alan said with a smile that caused Mina to blush with a hint of guilt as she thought _"I mean it won't be just the two of us for much longer though."_

"Okay Mr Ozpin, let's hear about the infamous Salem then since were dredging up the exes" Mina said with a playful smile.

Alan shrugged and declared "Well that's only fair, but I need to warn you it might bring down the mood of the whole evening."

Mina smiled and spoke out "You'd have to try rather hard to ruin this night."

Alan spoke out reminiscing "Well Salem was not always the child crippling bitch we know her as now. Once upon a time she was even a pretty decent person. We married rather young like you and your late husband had, almost a couple weeks out of high-school." Ozpin said with a hint of sarcasm "You know how it is, you fall in love in high-school and you think it'll be forever right?"

"Sounds like a familiar story" Mina said with a smirk.

"Well we got married in July of 1970, only a few weeks after high school, and just before I got called up in the draft." Ozpin said.

"Well okay, so I was seven at the time. You never mentioned you did a tour in Vietnam though. Any reason for that one?" Mina said.

"It's not a story worth telling, I did my two years in the jungle and came home without ever looking back." Ozpin said. "Honestly I choose not to think often of that time, except to be thankful that we don't live in times like those now."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Mina said with a slight frown.

"Not at all." Alan said waving it off. "So when I got back home I started college to become a teacher. While also trying to support my wife with a part time job. We struggled quite a bit during that time but I'd like to think we were happy.." Alan said with a shrug.

"So i'm not hearing what ended your marriage." Mina said as she fidgeted with her hands

"Well I'll skip to that part then" Ozpin said as he took another sip of his wineglass. "I could say easily say we drifted apart. But the truth is we had strong differences when it came to children."

"R-Really?" Mina said with a waiver in her voice.

"Well, I wanted children for most of my life. It had been a life dream of mine that I had given up on to have a child someday." Alan swirled his glass as his tone turned bitter "Salem saw to it that we never had a chance to have a child."

"What happened?" Mina said as her nerves calmed down quite a bit.

"She hid a pregnancy from me, I didn't learn about it until after she terminated it. I never even got a say in what would have been my child." Ozpin said. "After that, I made it clear that I wanted her out of my life... I had not heard anything from her since the divorce. That was until a few months ago when crippled one of my students and also almost murdered my girlfriends son."

"So do you still want kids?" Mina asked with a hopeful tone.

Ozpin smiled "I think it would be something I would want someday. But I'm far too old now to have kids." Ozpin said "Actually I was asking about your late husband for a reason of course. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alan... I need to get something off my chest first, and I think I feel a lot better about this now." Mina said as she slipped a hand into her purse and fingered the cloth covered pregnancy test.

She didn't notice Ozpin slip a hand into a pocket for a second. "Alan... Uh..." Mina said as she pulled out the clothed wrapped test and placed it in his hand. "I don't think your going to have to wait nearly as long as you think to get your wish."

Alan's eyes got wide as he looked at the object in his hand. "Mina is this..." Ozpin's hands shook as he unwrapped it and saw the small pink plus on the test. "Mina, your pregnant?" he stammered out with a look of pure shock and joy on his face.

Mina's eyes teared up and couldn't get the words out as she nodded yes to Alan. Ozpin smiled the biggest smile he ever had smiled in his life. "I... I have to be honest I don't have the words to express how much joy I feel right now."

"Well I'm just kinda glad your not dumping me right now to be honest." Mina said with a relieved giggle as the pent of stress fell off of her.

Alan shook his head "Actually... I guess this is the best time to ask this as I'm going to get..." Ozpin said as he stood up and walked next to her before he took a knee and slipped a hand into his pocket.

Mina blinked for a second before she realized what was happening _"Oh my god, is he really doing this right now? Do I say yes or what? Think Mina think! I got like five seconds to make a decision here!"_

"Mina, I know we haven't been together long, and honestly, I think now more than anything I know I'm making the right choice here... so if you don't mind me asking you." Ozpin pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it up to reveal a simple engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Mina felt the tears well up in her eyes as she emotion of the whole day came crashing down on her. "Your god damn idiot Alan" She said with a smile. She finished her thought by almost shouting "Do you really think I was going to say anything but yes?" as she threw her arms around him ignoring all the looks they were receiving from the crowd around them.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Mina arrived home, she decided the not have the conversation with Jaune about both her engagement to Ozpin and her pregnancy with him present. She is going to drop a pair of major life changes on the poor boy in one sitting after all.

Jaune and Ruby sat on the couch looking at her while she spoke to her son As she spoke she also signed for Ruby's benefit.

"Jaune... " Mins said before pausing. "I got a couple bits of news I need to talk to you about buddy."

[Well spit it out mom.] Jaune signed at her with a nervous shake in his leg.

Mina looked at the concerned look on the faces of the pair of young lovebirds sitting in front of him. "Well first off, Alan asked me to marry him tonight." she held out the ring on her finger "I said yes to that."

Ruby looked frantically and excitedly between Jaune and Mina practically bouncing in her seat signing [Oh wow congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Ozpin!]

Jaune just smiled and nodded in approval before giving her a thumbs up, honestly feeling a bit overwhelmed by the news.

[What's the second thing you wanted to talk about] Ruby signed eagerly.

"That's a bit more of a thing, I mean marrying Alan won't change that much... but..." Mina paused "How do I put this one. Jaune... your going to be an older brother in a few months."

Jaune's eyes shot wide at that news. Even Ruby's face turned red at the realization. Neither of them said anything to it for a few moments before he answered [Good lord I can't leave you alone for ten minutes.] He said with a smile.

"So your okay with this?" Mina asked.

[Well, I mean it'll take some getting used to. But I honestly can't wait to meet this baby now.] Jaune said as he wiped his eyes. [I'll try to be the best brother I can be okay!?]

Ruby hugged her boyfriend as Mina joined them for a group hug. "It's going to be okay, Our little family just ain't going to be so little now is all."

They all stayed like that for a while before Tai finally arrived to collect Ruby for the night.

* * *

**Well here's the long awaited answer to the question about Mina possible pregnancy! I hope this was the answer you all wanted to see. Honestly since all the questions in the comments from last chapter were either about this one burning question or Ruby Rose Arc gushing about the Lancaster that we all know and crave here. I don't have much to field in this AN block. So I'll leave at this and just say thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy Mina and Ozpin's arc as it unfolds from here. See you all next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Whoa

_04/03/1999..._

It had been hyped up for months. A movie that promised to reinvent movies as a concept. A revolutionary film that would change the face of cinema as we all knew it. A movie that spawned countless discussions and rumors and debates up till it's release date. Weiss's father in a grand gesture to her daughter and friends rented out an entire special showing before the movie theater was to even set to open. The absolute madman then convinced the parents of the 5 teens to give them a day off of their normal chores and responsibilities to be able to watch it together without having to fight a crowd.

Jacques Schnee was nothing if not considerate of his cripple daughter, and the rest of her friends including the deaf girl that tended to avoid movie theaters for this very reason.

Also, it was a movie that Jaune was dragged off to see by his girlfriend, his girlfriend's sister, and two of there friends.

It was a movie that Jaune couldn't give a single solitary shit about.

They were going to watch. "_The Matrix_"

Ruby sat Next to Jaune as she set up a device in front of her that would display subtitles in for her, a clear tube that apparently caught a reflection of the subtitles being projected from the rear of the theater. A neat but flawed device that would at least let her be part of this outing today.

Weiss asked "So how did I get roped into seeing this?" As she sat in here wheelchair at the end of the row.

Yang smiled and said "Because you literally had nothing better to do." as Jaune interpreted for Ruby who just chuckled to herself "Besides they built this movie up for a good year or so now, it has to be good!"

Blake shrugged "Well I mean sure it looked good on the TV ad's"

Jaune signed out to the group [I don't know, it has one half of the _"Bill and Ted"_ main cast, how good is this really going to be.]

Yang with an indignant tone replied "Excuse me, Keanu Reeves was also in _"Point Break"_ As well."

Jaune sounded like he wanted to say something but the lights in the theater started to dim as the movie trailers started to play out.

* * *

_About five minutes into the film_

Weiss whispered to to the group "Is anyone else noticing this weird green tint to the film"

Jaune signed back [Can't say that I am.]

Yang winced whispered "Jesus that lady just pulverized that cop's arm"

Ruby looked on with a shocked look on her face as she looked back and forth between the subtitles and the action on screen with a deer in headlights look on her face.

"And now he's been kicked through a wall" Weiss whispered back

_A couple minutes of pulse pounding CGI enhanced action later_

[Okay bullshit, how did that dude find a goddamn dump truck?] Jaune signed out.

Ruby just rubbed his arm and finger signed out [Plot Holes happen deer]

[Why is the phone so damn important?] Jaune finger signed back

[I couldn't-] Ruby paused as the black haired character on screen was seemingly ran over by the dump truck in the phone booth

Both Ruby and Jaune tilted their heads in confusion when it's revealed the character was not actually there.

* * *

_Barely 11 minutes into the film, the cast is introduced to a character named "Neo" and the hacker ninja girl "Trinity" is talking to him in a nightclub about how she understands him better than he does._

"Oh my god this is like a female version of my Ex" Blake whispered.

"Oh thank god someone besides me found that fucking creepy" Yang sighed out.

On the other side of the group Jaune just looks slightly put off out in general and Ruby is looking back and forth between the subtitle device and the screen trying to keep up.

"Who the hell is 'him' Is she trying to get him to join a cult?" Yang quietly asked.

"I'm so lost right now" Blake whispered"

Jaune leaned back in his seat and stared blankly at the screen.

* * *

_Later on after another harrowing CGI enhanced sequence the character "Neo" is now in the custody of a men in black looking character._

[So let me get this straight, the guy from the _"Priscilla queen of the desert"_ is supposed to be an intimidating government agent in this film?] Jaune signed

Ruby signed back [I haven't seen that movie, what's it about?]

Jaune replied [That man right there, the one in the shades, in a dress in Australia]

Ruby giggled at the thought of it [Can we go see that instead? Were almost twenty minutes in and I still don't have any idea what's going on.]

_Then out of the blue the Man in black said something about not being able to speak, and the gang was subjected to a horrific moment of the main character seeing his mouth fused shut and having something akin to a robotic bug force its way into his stomach_

Jaune and ruby both tilted their heads in confusion for the second time in the film, Jaune signed out [Nah... I'm kinda invested in this now]

* * *

_A few minutes later on screen Neo had just got into a car and had a gun promptly pointed in his face by a woman with short dyed blonde hair demanding that he takes his shirt off._

Jaune clapped his hands and signed out [Alright let's go, we got an R rating to earn here] Which earned him a chuckle from Yang and a playful smack on the chest by Ruby.

_After a bit of Dialog "Trinity" pulled out a strange vacuum like contraption from the back seat_

"Oh hey she brought the blowjob machine with her" Yang whispered earning her a groan from Blake and Weiss. Jaune chuckled silently as Ruby looked at him with a confused look having not heard what Yang said.

"Oh my lord you are just the worst sometimes." Weiss said still groaning at the mental image.

_Eventually "Neo" finally meets "Morpheus" almost immediately after the scene in the car..._

[Imagine just how much time and money he spends trying to look that cool everyday] Jaune signed out to Ruby

Ruby Just shook her head [I swear to go if someone doesn't get kicked in the face in the next 10 minutes I'm going to riot!]

As the gang watched the dialog unfold on screen Blake tilted her head "So is the Matrix supposed to be capitalism or something? The hell is Kung-fu Jesus here trying to tell us?"

Yang tried her best shot at be introspective "I think he's trying to imply that the media we consume, or that maybe society itself is trying to control our thoughts or some shit?"

Weiss shook her head "then what the fuck was up with the mouth thing? Or the weird super power stuff?"

The three girls just shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

Jaune shook his head [Did that guy just take a pill from a man he just met like two minutes ago? Also what if Neo was colorblind?]

Ruby chuckled and signed [You took the red pill!]

Jaune signed back [I did? Shit I meant to take the blue one!]

* * *

_The group watched Neo then get led to a seat in a room with a hodgepodge of slapped together computer parts and components, Morpheus just threw down with some jargon at Neo leading. him to ask "What does that mean" before doing some generally weird shit involving a mirror. and now he's woken up in a weird goo filed pod._

"So he's just going to spend the rest of the movie high, is that it?" Yang whispered out "He's on drugs right now so he's going to be tripping balls the rest of the film?"

"Okay why is he naked and hairless?" Blake whispered out

Ruby wrapped her arms around Jaune's arm with a look of discomfort, Jaune just looked confused as all get out.

Weiss just made quiet "ew ew ew" noised watching the scene unfold.

* * *

_A half hour of generally stunned silence from the group later. The gang learned in rapid succession, that the real world was a VR construct by an Artificial intelligence to lock the minds of humans as they are being used as a power source for... reasons. They also just got done watching a rather kick ass martial fight in a dojo and "Neo" face plant of a skyscraper._

[Okay you got to see someone get kicked, happy?] Jaune signed to Ruby

[Oh yeah, that was freaking awesome!] Ruby signed back to him

[Still are they seriously going with this whole "People batteries thing?" That doesn't work for several reasons.] Jaune finger signed.

[Hush it's a movie, let it go.] Ruby said as she tried to follow the dialogue on the subtitle tube.

As she did a scene was playing out with Neo and Morpheus, they hit the point where they explained what exactly an "Agent" is.

[Oh hey that's why that guy got into that Dump Truck as quick as he did.] Jaune signed out.

* * *

_More dialog, a visit to an "Oracle" and one sudden betrayal later, the gang is now almost an hour and 30 minutes into the film. As the gang continues to watch the spectacle, Yang and Blake chat to each other._

"Dude Morpheus is getting his ass kicked" Blake whispered to Yang

"They just said 'Don't fight these guys' even. The hell is he thinking?" Blake whispered back

"Ow that toilet was just broken with Morpheus's face" Yang whispered

"And now he's being beaten by an entire swat king, is that supposed to be a Rodney King thing?" Blake whispered...

_"On screen Cypher managed to get out before the others, he uses some kind of lightning gun on the two minor characters of "Tank" and "Dozer"_

"Oh man, that's not good..." Weiss whispered...

"I'm sure they'll all be fine, it's not like their going to off half the cast" Blake said

"Ew now he's getting all creepy on Trinity..." Yang whispered. "Kinda like how she had been on Neo..."

As they Watched on the character of "Apoc" had his cable pulled killing him instantly, this got gasps from the entire group...

[Oh crap I did not come to see people get off'd like this...] Ruby signed out as Jaune put an arm around her.

_A few moments and Switch's death later, the group, to a loud applause watched Cypher get taken out by the still living Tank... and the movie could keep going._

* * *

_The 5 teenagers sat with their mouths agape for different reason's after the slow motion lobby shootout. The most anyone could muster after the spectacle of a dozen swat officers being gunned down by Neo and Trinity was silent "Whoa" from the mouth of Jaune._

Ruby turned to Jaune as the heroes on screen walked towards the elevator [Is it bad I think you'd look hot in one of those?]

[You mean a trench coat?] Jaune signed as he tilted his head as he thought it over [I guess not, I'm not so sure though]

Ruby get a small blush [Well I think you kind of got the same bod as Neo does, might be worth looking at.]

Jaune smirks and signs back [Pervert.]

_Moments later the movie shifts to Neo and Trinity fighting an agent on the roof. Neo unloads a pair of guns into an agent who blurs around the shots, before doing a slow motion dodge of his own when the agent returns fire._

Yang sitting on the edge of her sear whispers out "Okay that's just near" to the nodding agreement of her friends.

"If they didn't show all of this in the trailers though..." Weiss whispered out.

"Yeah loses a bit of shock value because of it." whispered Blake.

_The group kept watching as on screen heroes steal a helicopter rescue Morpheus and then crash it into the side of a building..._

Yang quipped out "There is no way Morpheus didn't shit himself when he broke those cuffs, look at his face."

Weiss shook her head "Now that's all I can think about. Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the movie passed without further need for comment, and the gang then moved over to the local dinner for lunch and to share their thoughts on what they just watched.

"Okay I'll admit, I thought it was pretty good" Weiss said as she nibbled on a fry

"Yeah no, I kinda want to go see it a second time" Blake mentioned out loud.

Jaune shrugged and signed out [I guess it was alright, I mean the story itself had some issues but it was a fun movie either way.]

Ruby smiled and was making kung fu gestures while they talked before she noticed people were waiting on her to speak [I guess I'll have to see it again if the Implant operation works out right?]

Jaune smiled and signed [Yeah I'll be there with you.] As he remembered that the date for her Cochlear implant operation was only a couple months off now...

Things were looking bright, and none of them could think of how anything could go wrong as they kept enjoyed their day out together...

* * *

**So I'll be the first to admit this chapter doesn't do a whole hell of a lot to advance the story. But in 1999 this was one of those movies no one could really shut the hell up about. It was this and "The Phantom Menace" which came out in May. I don't suspect I'll do a chapter like this for that movie unless there's a demand for it. Honestly the only reason I did this chapter is I wanted to get something out there since we hit 100 follows the other day and I wanted to write up something special for it.**

**Now that I think about it, I do need to get busy thinking about that whole Y2K thing that was big during this year as well. Nothing in the reviews needed directly commented on so I'll leave it at that. Thanks again for reading and i'll see you all next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: 15 and 24

_04/20/1999... Early morning before school_

Weiss and Blake sat around their normal morning table alone. Jaune sat off at a nearby table where he isolated himself due to a recent cold he picked up. Jaune was wearing the long trench coat that Ruby had talked into buying on the cheap after their movie outing a couple weeks back. Ruby and Yang were nowhere to be seen. The sisters were choosing to not sit with the others for the last several days due to an argument that Jaune and Ruby had.

Jaune had caught ill it was true. Getting sick wasn't something that happened to him particularly often, and this was little more than a nasty cough at best. His cold was not even something he felt was worth skipping out on school for a few days to shrug off. He still didn't exactly want to go out of his way to spread it around though, and thus he opted to sit alone for a couple mornings, and refused to make contact with anyone without washing his hands first.

This proved to be a problem for Ruby, as she would often need, or at least want, some kind of physical contact with Jaune throughout her day. This led to Ruby eventually getting pissed off enough to tell Jaune to leave her alone for a few days. Which in turn led to Jaune getting pissed off at Ruby for not respecting boundaries he's trying to set.

Weiss sighed and thought _"and now here we are days later, Ruby and Jaune are still fighting and are more than likely going to break up at this rate."_

The idea of two of her friends best friends breaking up was a bit much for her to bear. "Blake?" Weiss said

"Yeah what's up Weiss?" Blake looked over at Weiss with a generally pleasant smile that made Weiss's heart flutter a bit.

"Is there anything we can do to patch up this mess with Jaune and Ruby?" Weiss asked her close friend and crush.

"Leave them be Weiss..." Blake said glancing over at where Jaune is sitting, Weiss looked over at their mute friend and noticed that he looked pretty distracted while he quietly read a book. But except for the occasional cough, he had not done much but sit there for the last few minutes.

"Are we sure that's the best idea we can have right now?" Weiss said with a worried tone to her voice. "I mean leave it be and risk them breaking up?"

"If there going to break up, then let them break up Weiss. It'll mean that then they can be with someone else that makes them happy right?" Blake said putting on a reassuring smile.

Weiss sighed "I know that but... Well they were my first friends since well..." Weiss tapped her legs "So I'm a bit invested in them now."

Blake could only smile and said to Weiss as she put a hand on her shoulder and said reassuringly "Even if they break up, I'm sure they'll find a way to still be friends with us"

Weiss sighed out and leaned back into her seat "I know but-" Weiss wasn't able to finish her sentence before the school bell rang out signaling that they had to get over to their first class already.

_10:15 am..._

Ruby leaned back in her seat ignoring the fact that her entire class's attention was brought up to the front of the class by someone talking over the intercom. For Ruby the intercom system was a box that people occasionally liked to look at head noises from. Ruby figured if it was important someone would just tell her what was being said.

It wasn't until she noticed that no one spoke to her, and instead the other students seemed to have started to talk to each other with worried looks that Ruby figured something was desperately off.

Ruby looks around until eyes settled on the face of a classmate by the name of Velvet, ruby focused on her mouth to try and see if she could figure out what she was saying.

Velvet seemed to say "... Wait we have to stay in here until further notice?" Ruby couldn't see what the the person she was speaking to said. "They have guns? Jesus I hope no one gets hurt..."

Ruby's face turned concerned as she followed the half of the conversation Velvet what having with the other student in the room Velvet said something only partially caught "... the shooter has a black trench coat on?"

Ruby's eyes shot wide as she felt her heart race in her chest and her thoughts turned to terror _"Wait is she saying someone in this school is shooting up the place in a black trench coat?!"_

Ruby ended up ignoring the class as a whole and looked with her heart pounding in her chest at the door... _"Oh god, Jaune has a trench coat, I hope our fight didn't push him over the edge!"_

Elsewhere in the school, Alan Ozpin was in a circle with other teachers, Ms Goodwitch, Mr Ironwood, and Mr Port were all in his office as they had a round table discussion.

"Okay so here's what we know so far. About..." Alan looks at the wall clock "I guess an hour ago, two unknown students waltzed into a high school in Colorado and start shooting everything that moves."

The other teachers in the room gasped and went pale "Jesus Christ Alan, do we know how many are dead so far?" James Ironwood said to Ozpin.

"We don't know, we have anywhere between five and thirty victims as of now.. Last I heard the Local police started to breach the high school to take the shooters out."

"Okay so we need to keep an eye on kids here in case any one of our students get the idea of committing a copycat shooting here" Glynda said to the group. "That means we need the names of all students with a history of any serious violence, self harm or mental instability to be watched by teachers."

"I agree, I don't like it but I agree." Mr Port said out loud as well.

James leaned over to Ozpin "Your future stepson is going to end up on that list you know."

Ozpin could only nod in understanding before he spoke. "Make sure we handle this with kids gloves, if any student to put on that list is a possible danger to themselves or others. We don't want to unintentionally push them towards either violence towards a student or staff member. Or push them to the point where they inflict harm to themselves."

The small group of teachers gathered in Ozpin's office broke off, Ozpin made a plan to have an emergency school Assembly. but First he had to make a couple calls. "Yes Sheriff? I'd like to request a couple of your deputies to be stationed at the school for the rest of the day." Alan paused as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "No we have had no specific threat made against the school at this time i'm just playing it safe for now."

The sheriffs office agreed to dispatch a couple deputies to lurk around the school for the day, much to Ozpin's relief. afterwards he got to work.

Eventually the school was able to have an emergency building of the staff and students in the school, as the throng of students flooded into the schools gymnasium Jaune, now coat-less walked in to the Gym and quickly found a comfortable spot on the floor near Weiss and Blake. As Jaune silently coughed he pulled out and popped in a cough drop into his mouth to try to keep himself from coughing the entire Assembly.

Weiss looked at him and asked "Do you know what's up?"

Jaune pulled his notepad and wrote out a note for Weiss and Blake 'I'm guessing it has something to do with that shooting in Colorado this morning. I was listening to the new on AM radio during class to try and learn what happened.'

"What did you learn?" Blake asked Jaune.

'It's bad Blake. I guess they confirmed dozens injured, maybe 15 dead' Jaune wrote out as he handed the note to Blake to read

"Man, holy crap..." Was all Blake could muster out as a look of shock crossed her face.

Just as Ozpin took to the stage Yang and Ruby game and sat down with them ruby took one look at Jaune and signed [Uh, hey, so I kinda got the hell scared out of me earlier today]

Jaune just raised an eyebrow at her

[I didn't hear the first announcement and well... I only caught something about a black trench coat and shooting.] Ruby said as she folded her arms around herself.. [I don't know what I was thinking but Velvet was at least nice enough to explain what was really going on.]

Jaune just shook his head [Your dumb sometimes you know that?]

Ruby leaned forward and signed out [Yeah, I know...]

Ozpin explained on stage to the gathered student body what happened. he revealed that there was a confirmed 15 deaths at a High school no one sitting around the auditorium had ever heard of anything one the scale of what had happened at that Colorado high school before that moment.

"Did you guys see that we have a couple sheriff's deputies outside the school?" Yang asked he group. "Guess they must be worried about something like that happening here?"

Weiss shook her head in confusion "Do they seriously think that could happen here? At this small of a school?"

Blake looked forward with a fixed gaze "I do... I think it's very possible." Which caught her looks from everyone not Ruby.

Ruby no having heard Blake's comments was was lost in her thoughts pulled on Jaune's sleeve hand signing [Hey, uh... I wanted to apologize]

Jaune looked off to the side and nodded [Yeah I guess I might have overreacted as well, I just didn't want-] Jaune interrupted himself to cover his mouth as he coughed into his arm [Well I didn't want you getting sick as well.]

Ruby rubbed her eyes and signed [Just don't break up with me okay?]

Jaune shook his head [I wasn't planning on it, I just needed a day or two to shake off this cold . Your being really paranoid about this.]

Ruby sighed out [I guess I am... You know outside of Yang though your kinda the best thing that's happened to me.]

Jaune internally grimaced at her words, concerned that she still seems to becoming dangerously dependent on him emotionally, but externally he just smiled and signed [Hey, I'm not going anywhere on you, relax okay?]

Ruby nodded [So what's Ozpin saying?]

Jaune got Yang's attention who filled them in on what Ozpin was saying. Yang signed out [Uh, he's saying that were going to have deputies on station on campus for a few days and in the future they might need to install metal detectors around the entrances.]

Jaune shook his head while Ruby made an "oof" noise to herself. Yang signed out for Ruby's benefit [Yeah, I think we all better brace ourselves, I get the feeling were in for some serious changes around here.]

The trio nodded and tried to pay attention to the rest of the Assembly.

Later on that Evening, Jaune was goofing around on his computer waiting for one of the girls to log on. Jaune had a long sit down conversation with his mother about the events of the day. Mina just wanted to make sure he wasn't shaken up to bad. the TV nearby was turned on to the news as it seemed to be stuck in a cycle ot replaying footage taken from around the events of Columbine high school.

_"I'd bet that's not how you wanted to end up on the map huh?"_ Jaune thought to himself.

As Jaune continued to watch the news, he heard a noise from his computer that caught his attention. When he looked at his monitor he saw that he had received a new friends invite from someone called HAMMERGIRL83.

Jaune quickly accepted the friends request and before he could even fully open a chat window he was flooded by messages

HAMMERGIRL83: JAUNE!

HAMMERGIRL83: JAUNE!

HAMMERGIRL83: JAUNE!

HAMMERGIRL83: GUESS WHO IT IS!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Ah holy crap that's a lot of beeps! I'm guessing since your breaking the land speed record of typing and you know my name I'm guess this is Nora?

HAMMERGIRL83: BINGO! You win the prize!

DARKKNIGHTARC: And you found the caps lock key. But let's back this conversation up a bit and allow me to ask. HOLY SHIT NORA! How are you? I haven't talked to you in almost a god damn year!

HAMMERGIRL83: It's been alright Jaune. Were all shook up over here because the news has been on about the shooting in Colorado today. But Ren and I settled in with Ms Nikos at their house a few months back.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah I heard all about that, it was right around the time of the divorce right?

HAMMERGIRL83: Well we had been kinda couch surfing with Mr Lionheart up until that point.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Jesus I move half a state and it all goes to hell over there!

HAMMERGIRL83: Hey don't give yourself to much credit, your not the only who made our foster parents sell weed on the side

Jaune winced out.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Jesus Nora, I thought I was having a hard time of it over here.

HAMMERGIRL83: Nah you had it rough as well. Just in a different way.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah, I guess we all had. How is Ren?

HAMMERGIRL83: He's sleeping right now.

DARKKNIGHTARC: That's fair, it's kinda early though isn't?

HAMMERGIRL83: Lets just say he's had a few challenges in the last year.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Tell him if he needs to talk i'll make the time for it.

HAMMERGIRL83: Well he's still pretty guilty about... Well you know.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah he's not the only one.

Jaune noted there was a pause for a second before Nora spoke up again

HAMMERGIRL83 So yeah, I have news!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Okay but remember I told you not to name your first born after me.

HAMMERGIRL83: No, not that kind of news...

DARKKNIGHTARC: Let me just sneak in real quick then that my mom is pregnant and is getting married in June.

HAMMERGIRL83: Okay, well that would explain why Sam said we had to be moved over there before than!

DARKKNIGHTARC: What?

HAMMERGIRL83: What?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Did you say your all moving here in June?

HAMMERGIRL83: YEAH! Sounds like just in time for the wedding.

Jaune thought _"Not to mention right around the time Ruby's going to have her operation."_

HAMMERGIRL83: So yeah, I got to log off for now! Talk to you later!

DARKKNIGHTARC: Try to say hello more often than once every ten months!

Nora logged off without another word, Jaune leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face thinking _"Looks like we're putting the band back together."_

The rest of Jaune's evening went past peacefully.

**So I kinda remember being about 17 when Columbine happened, so a lot of this chapter was vaguely written from what I remembered from that day.**

**But with this chapter I more or less have several story arcs ahead of me that should carry the story till the end of 1999. I guess at that point this becomes a "Early 00's AU?"**

**Either way, I don't have much else to say tonight except thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29: Cold Turkey (1)

_04/26/1999... 6:30 in the morning..._

Jaune prepared for his school day like any other, opting to not wear the long coat he purchased at Ruby's advise after the unpleasantness that took play mere days ago in Colorado. he pulled on his _"Offspring"_ pull over hooded sweater instead.

_"Even this will catch me some weird looks I guess."_ Jaune thought as he reached for his bottle of Fluoxetine to take his morning pill. He noted that lonely sounding rattle in the bottle. he popped the lid of the bottle and looked at the single circular pill at the bottom.

Jaune shook his head and swallowed the pill dry before he put the empty pill bottle back on his shelf as he walked out to where his mother was in the kitchen. When he saw her he waved to get her attention.

Mina didn't have to work today and was drinking coffee still in her night robe to get the taste of morning sickness out of her mouth "Morning Tiger, what's that look for?"

Jaune shrugged and signed out [Just took my last pill, did you call in a refill yet?]

"Yeah I called in a refill three days ago, I'm still waiting on the pharmacy to tell me when it's ready for pick up." Mina said with a smile as she set Jaune's thermos on the counter in front of him.

As Jaune put just the right amount of creamer and sugar in before he poured himself a thermos full of coffee as part of his routine his mother kept talking. "Yeah they told me it'd take a bit longer to get your medication refilled than normal. I'll call the pharmacy later on today though, it should be ready by now."

[If you have time Mom, I'm worried about things getting weird without me being on my medication.] Jaune signed with a half smile.

"Either way you need to get to school, get moving! Besides your supposed to tell your friends about how Ren and Nora are moving here this summer!" Mina said with a smile.

[Man, what is is with summer being so stacked up with stuff going on anyways?] Jaune signed to his mother

"It's less of a pain in the ass to do things without having to revolve it around you kid's school schedule." Mina joked.

Jaune tilted his head in agreement as he sipped his coffee. satisfied with it he sealed his thermos and signed with his free hand. [I guess either way I better get to school.]

"Raise an acceptable level of hell my boy!" Mina said as she made a half hearted fist pump into the air while sipping her coffee.

Jaune collected his school bag and thermos and waived "Later" to his mom as he head out for the day.

* * *

_7:00 am elsewhere in town ..._

Elsewhere in town Yang had just finished getting ready for the morning and way almost out the door, only to see it was partially blocked by someone's leg. Yang could only sigh out and call out to her mother "Mom uncle Qrow is passed out at the front door again, I'm going out the back!"

Yang's mother came out in her messy work overalls, dingy gray and splattered with oil from the last car she worked on for a client. "Yeah I saw that. my Idiot brother must of thought it would be okay to get wasted again since he didn't work today."

"What are we going to do with him?" Yang asked her mother "He can't keep doing this to himself, I can hear his liver screaming from here."

"Leave him be hon, he hasn't been himself since Lisa died." Raven said as she pulled her black hair back into a messy ponytail.

"That was four years ago..." Yang said as she shook her head. "I get that the bombing was a pretty damn awful thing, and his fiance didn't deserve to die in it. But he can't keep doing this."

Raven sighed walked over to Qrow and kicked him in the side "Move dipstick, your Niece needs to get to school and your blocking the door!"

Qrow responded by rolling far enough that he wasn't blocking the door anymore. "See, problem fixed" Raven said with a self satisfied smile on her face."

Yang shook her head "Treating a symptom, not the disease mom..." as Yang opened the door "Is not fixing the problem."

* * *

_3:30pm…._

By the end of the school day of that school day Jaune, Yang and the others were all say around a table at the school. Jaune leaned over as he listening to the others talk about their days. Jaune made a few casual observations about his friends. He noted that Blake and Weiss always seemed to sit next to each other. How Yang always seems to try and sit between him and Ruby when she can. Little things that he realized he never noticed with his old friends.

"It was because you were always hung up on me" Jaune heard the voice of Pyrrha say behind him as he felt a hand touch his neck leaving a warm wet feeling on it. "You never paid any attention to anyone else while I was around."

"Are we really doing this at school?" Jaune said in a nasally voice.

"Oh well if you don't want me here just say so" Pyrrha leaned on the table next to him as her bloody hand. "Don't you normally take a pill by now?"

"I ran out" Jaune said to Pyrrha.

"Well that's a bummer. I guess we can pick this up later on tonight." Pyrrha said as she ran her fingers through her hair sending a splatter of blood flying into the face of the obvious Ruby sitting nearby.

"Not if I can help it..." Jaune just said to Pyrrha gritting his teeth.

Pyrrha laughed as she ran her fingers across his cheek leaving a bloody streak across it. "You can't help it. You never had control here." The bloody hallucination leaned in close "Who don't you admit it to yourself, you rather like seeing me like this." Pyrrha's voice turned sinister "Me being dead left you free to hook up with any stupid little bitch you came across!"

Jaune felt his heart rate increase and his breathing quicken as Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder near his neck and squeezed "I could end it right now, put a hand around your neck and squeeze, it would look like you choked on something. You secretly want it don't you?"

Jaune snapped back out of it the second he felt someone shake nudge his shoulder. All the others saw was Jaune's eyes glass over and him put on a look of deep concentration. Ruby was now standing next to him looking at him with concern as she signed to him [You good?]

Jaune just signed and signed back [Yeah I just had some stuff on my mind is all.]

"Don't leave us in the dark, what's bugging you?" Yang asked.

Jaune had to think on his feet and come up with an excuse for what happened [Well it turns out two of my old friends from home are moving out here this summer.] Jaune signed with a sheepish grin [I guess that's bugging me a bit.]

"Why would this bother you?" Yang asked him back directly while interpreting for the others.

Jaune just leaned back in his seat and silently exhaled. Blake answered your question "I take it they were mutual friends of your ex?"

Jaune signed out [Yeah we were all one big happy family of sorts., that was until I moved here and she took her own life.]

"Well you do know your going to have to introduce us to them right?" Weiss said to Jaune.

Jaune just nodded to Weiss with a grin on his face thinking _"Well yeah that was the idea"_

Ruby smiled at him and shifted her eyes at Weiss as if trying to remind him of something.

[Oh, uh that's right Ruby you and I had plans today right?] Jaune signed out.

Ruby smiles and signs back [Yes we did, let's get going!] as she stood up prompting Jaune to wave by the the others and walk off with ruby.

* * *

_4:30 pm..._

I would be about an hour later when Jaune got home, it had been fourteen hours since he took like last antidepressant and it was starting to affect him slightly. He and Ruby Walked into his front door. Ruby playfully knocked on the nearby wall out of habit with a soft smile on his face that Jaune couldn't seemingly enjoy at that moment.

"Hey Jaune, come in here for a moment!" Jaune heard Mina shout out from another room in the house. Jaune signed to Ruby where his mother was in the house and went to go talk to her.

Ruby followed Jaune into the Kitchen. Jaune signed out to his mother a quick [What's up?] As the pair sat at the counter.

Mina signed as she spoke starting with a serious sounding "This concerns you too Ruby" Mina turned to her son "So... I called the Pharmacy."

Jaune shrugged and signed out [Don't leave me in suspense mom, what's up?]

"It looks like there's a national shortage on your medication, it looks like they won't have a refill ready for you till the end of the week" Mina said with a tired and frustrated look on her face. "Were going to have to make due till then."

Ruby shot worried looks between Jaune and Mina as Jaune signed out [Yeah I'll see what I can do till then. Maybe I can probably make due without my medications.]

[Dude, are you absolutely sure your going to be okay? I mean isn't it a really bad idea to cold turkey off of those?] Ruby signed out before putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder

Jaune thought back to his earlier hallucination and rubbed his shoulder thinking for a moment before signing out.[It's really not a great idea to cold turkey off of any kind of medication that you've been on for a while.]

"It is, I'm going to call your doctor to see if we can ease you into something else sooner than that." Mina said to Jaune.

Jaune nods and signs [I'll make through it for now, Ruby and I were going to do a thing though so we better get on that.]

"Leave the door open." Mina said with a smirk. "I'm still to young for grandkids."

Fifteen minutes later Jaune sat in his bed with ruby next to him holding his drawing pad. Jaune signed with his free hand [Okay you said you needed some help with something regarding Weiss.]

Ruby signed back [Yeah I need you to draw Weiss's legs]

Jaune just blinked at her. [Yeah, I don't tend to stare at her legs hon.] as he looked off to the side

Ruby tilted her head and raised an eyebrow signing [Your a guy... I know you looked at least once.]

[Can I draw your legs instead, their roughly the same shape.] Jaune signed back.

[I knew you looked] Ruby signed with a smirk

[Oh piss off] Jaune signed back with a grouchy put off look.

Ruby loudly laughed at Jaune's expression for a solid minute before she agreed to it. She signed with a teasing look on her face [Do you need me to take my pants off as a reference?]

Jaune's face turned beat red and he somehow managed to stammer while signing out [I-I Think I c-can draw them by memory]

Ruby just smiled at how easy her boyfriend was to tease. She ended up watching as he flipped to an open page and drew out a pair of legs, keeping it as PG as he could. Ruby stopped him at one point.

Jaune turned and looked at her [You don't need to get overly detailed, I'm just using your art talents to brainstorm.]

Jaune nodded and stopped to watch her sign. Ruby signed out. [Okay I did some thinking on this, her legs are getting better but she said that her left knee was still having severe pain issues from her accident.]

Jaune nodded and signed [So what am I doing here?]

Ruby traced her fingers around the left knee area and had Jaune out what basically amounted to a sort of knee brace, when she stopped she thought it over and had him make a few changes and then signed [I think that would help, he would help her take pressure off her knee by letting that brace take on most of her weight.]

[How is that different than her current leg braces.] Jaune signed out with a puzzled look on his face.

Ruby signed out [Well this is focused on the area's where she needs them, so they won't be nearly as heavy or restrictive for her.] Ruby rubs her neck afterwards [I think... I kinda have been secretly chatting up her sister about it.]

[Okay so what else are we doing?] Jaune signed out.

[I'd like to see what we could come up with for her right ankle, that's the weakest part of her legs right now I'm told.] Ruby as she leaned over and started tracing lines she wanted to to draw for her.

Jaune couldn't help but notice her arm was slowly creeping up the back of his shirt as he drew. It took almost twice as long, nearly an hour, but they had sketched out an idea for a ankle brace, one that could in theory still allow her to wear one of her normal shoes.

Ruby looked at it and gave it a thumbs up before signing [Looks perfect!]

Jaune smiled [I aim to please!] as he leaned over and softly kissed her.

Ruby smiled kissing him back [Careful, your mom's home.]

[I am being careful you dolt.] He signed as Ruby rested her head on his shoulder. [So what brought this all on anyways?]

Ruby sighed out [I guess I just felt guilty. in a few months I'm going to be able to maybe hear for the first time, and I just want to see if we can't help Weiss back on her feet.]

[Your worried that we'll end up leaving her behind?] Jaune signed out in confusion.

Ruby signed out in front of her [Well, I mean Blake still her issues, but Weiss is doing an amazing job being there for her. Yang has no problems at all..]

[Besides a scorching case of "bitch"] Jaune signed back causing Ruby to give him a light smack in the chest.

Ruby signed out a softly signed [Asshole...]

[I warned you I was like this.] Jaune smirked as he signed [I guess I see your point though, I mean eventually it'll just be me and Weiss with something physically wrong with us.] Jaune paused and nudged her [In like five years, or did you forget that your not going to instantly understand spoken English right away?]

Ruby shrugged [Well Yeah I guess that's true...] she signed out.

[Still, if this works, this will be a hell of a thing Ruby.] Jaune signed with a smile.

[Yeah, I'll run the drafts by Winter next time I see her!] Ruby smiled as she signed. Ruby then glanced at the clock on Jaune's nightstand [And I better get home... Thanks for this Jaune.]

Jaune kisses Ruby one more time. [No worries hon. Anytime you need help. Just ask okay?]

As Ruby left the room. Jaune's eyes glassed and he leaned back in his seat. [I'm going to need you in the next day or two, all of you. Might as well pay it forward.]

Jaune closed his eyes as he heard the dripping from the corner. He didn't see anything yet. But he knew that was coming, the dripping sound of blood that he knew really there. But his guilty soul wouldn't let him ignore it. Not tonight.

[This is going to suck...] Jaune muttered as he tried to ignore it...

* * *

**So after several chapters of the gang reacting to events that happened around them, we got a proper story arc going now, this is slightly inspired by true events as I just had a fun week of my 9 year old having to go a week with out his ADHD medication, and it got me thinking how bad it would be if Jaune had to cold turkey his own Anti-Depressants. It also turned out to be a good time to help Weiss work towards getting out of her chair, and give Yang a proper story arc while also introducing uncle Qrow.**

**If your wondering why Jaune is slipping back into hallucinations so quickly? Well it comes back to one line back from "Take one twice daily" where Pyrrha mention that his medication wouldn't make her go away, no one really caught it. but he is taking the wrong medication to cope with hallucinations. so it's now like they actually were gone. they just seem to be more severe when he's no one his antidepressants.**

**I don't have to much more to say than this for now. So thanks again for reading, I hope you all have a great day!**


	30. Chapter 30: Cold Turkey (2)

_04/28/1999 ... 7:15 am_

Jaune didn't sleep well last night...

How the hell could he? His brain went a mile a minute as his mind was swarmed with second guesses and doubts as he's forcibly detoxed from his Antidepressants. It's been two days now since his prescription ran out, and it was making him pay for it!

He sat around his normal table with the girls, but he was locked in his own head, as he tried to push out the negative thoughts. It was a struggle to simply try and fight the tickle in the back of his brain that told him he was going to have an episode in a few moments. That was one thing he learned in the last two days. He could feel the hallucinations coming on. Almost like his mind was about to have and earthquake hit it.

An earthquake, that seemed to be a good way to describe it. Sometimes it'd be a small tremor, he's get a wave of guilt and feel sick to his stomach. Other times it's rage in his head as he saw the bloody hallucination of Pyrrha screaming bile and hate at him. Right now it's a 3.0 on the Richter scale of his brain. and he knew it was going to hit him like a truck when it ramped up to speed.

_"When is it going to hit, when the fuck is it going to hit?!"_ is the thought that looped in his head, he was completely unable to focus as he was only operating on a scant few hours of sleep since the first detox hallucinations hit.

As he forced himself back into reality. He looked around the others were just chatting away idly not paying much attention to him. One of the perks of being mute is that even if he's being quiet it didn't look to out of place..

Ruby knew the situation pretty well and was intentionally not drawing any attention to it. They came up with a code phrase to sign if he needed to go to the nurses off to get it out of him. _"Maybe I should have told someone what the fuck really is happening" _Jaune thought to himself as he suddenly noticed her looking at him.

Once his attention was on her she signed out [You doing okay over there? I know you said you've been having migraines all week, do we need to get you to the nurses office?]

Jaune shook it off and signed back [I'll be fine, it's only minor right now, I'll let you know if it gets bad okay?]

Suddenly Jaune vision blur's and distorts like his vision was a playback from an old VHS tape Ruby would notice the change in his eyes, the look that he was no longer entirely looking at her he didn't see her, but as he looked right at her he could hear a voice in his head. "Aw, you should tell her, I mean what's the worst that could happen, she dumps you over it?" He heard the sickly sweet voice of his dead ex girlfriend speak in his head.

Jaune was not in control of what he was seeing as he looked at Ruby, he hoped whatever he saw wouldn't be to severed. He reached up to rub his eyes as the voice kept speaking "If she dumps you, then she won't be dependent on you, and you won't end up killing her like you killed me."

"I didn't kill you" Jaune said out loud, knowing the others wouldn't hear it anyways.

"My poor mother is going to be hurt you know, when she learns that you still haven't let me rest." The voice said. "You really fucked that up mister"

"Get out of my head!" Jaune shouted as his distorted vision showed the face of a concerned Ruby looking at him. He didn't catch it at first but he had apparently been clenching his fists.

"You can't tell me to get out that easily, I'm part of you!" the voice cackled somewhere nearby.

"Then shut the fuck up!" Jaune shouted out. as he closed his eyes.

A few moments later when he reopened them. Everything was normal. The others looked at him with a look of serious concern. Jaune waved it off and signed [Sorry, got a bad wave of nausea just now.]

"That must of been a hell of a stomach cramp you go there." Weiss said as she looked at him with a look of concern.

"Maybe you should call it a day dude." Blake said with a curious look on her face "I can tell your not doing well right now." something about her tone spoke of a sort of unspoken understanding of the situation that didn't sit well with Jaune.

Yang was next to speak up "Hey we all can, I mean I get your not feeling hot right now, but don't overdo it."

Jaune signs out a quick [It's fine, it's already passed, I think i'll be good to go from here okay?] with a suddenly more exhausted smile on his face, just in time for the bell.

Everyone at the table out of habit pointed at the bell for Ruby's benefit as they all got up and away from the table. Jaune lingered for a moment as everyone started leaving, only to see Blake waiting as well.

[Something up Blake?] Jaune signed out knowing she could understand it. That was one thing that impressed him about Blake, how quickly she picked up on signing.

"Can we talk after school today? Just you and me?" Blake asked him.

Jaune gave a thumbs up and pointed at the table to tell her "Yes lets meet here"

Blake smiled and walked up to him closely and looked him in the eyes. "I've seen that look before, but we'll talk about it later."

* * *

_04/28/2019, 4:00 pm at the The Library..._

Ruby had been waiting for close to half an hour for Winter Schnee to arrive. She had been keeping herself entertained by reading quietly to herself. It wasn't until she felt a vibration on the table did she look up and see Winter looking back at her with a smile. In Winters hands was a whiteboard she picked up from the dollar store to make communication easier.

Winter rested the small whiteboard on the table with a note on it reading 'Okay kiddo, what do you got for me?'

It wouldn't be a lie that to say Winter wasn't expecting much from this at all. One of her sisters friends claimed she could maybe come up with a design for some custom leg braces for her sister to help get her out of that god forsaken chair. It was a nice thought if nothing else but until Ruby was able to show her something, then it was just a thought.

Ruby slid out a small manila envelope with a rather well drawn picture of a couple of legs with a detailed drawing of a pair of braces. Winter noted that someone else had gone in after the fact and labeled parts of the brace, and comically enough, what the part listing at the local hardware store could be used for a prototype.

Winter wrote out on her whiteboard 'Okay so I'll admit I'm impressed, and these actually do look like they would do a solid job for taking the weight off of Weiss's knee and ankle.'

Ruby gave her a thumbs up and wrote out a note on her notepad as well 'So do we want to hit up the hardware store tonight, we could put the prototype together pretty quick I think.'

Winter was amused enough to write out with a smile 'Sure kid, let's go give this a shot, i'll even buy the parts."'

* * *

_04/28/2019, 7:00 pm at the The Schnee Home_

Ruby and Winter had put together the prototype Knee and ankle braces in her work van before they arrived and carefully put them both into a shopping bag. Ruby felt and intense feeling of anticipation, and winter was even slightly excited as she quietly bounced in her seat a bit.

_"Well they look like they'll hold up decently enough, I'm glad Ruby was okay with me adding additional padding to them at least to cut down on the chaffing."_ Winter thought as she eyed the bag of unattractive looking spare parts and straps that they slapped together.

Moments later the pair marched in to the Schnee home boldly like a pair of superheroes. Ruby had the bag in one hand, and Winter pointed out into the halls and shouted out "Weiss, get your lazy ass out here!".

As the pair waited for Weiss to roll into view from elsewhere in the house Ruby looked around, she was always impressed with just, frankly, how big this place is. The house itself was only a single floor home, but it had in the ballpark of 6 bedrooms with tall vaulted ceilings throughout.

Ruby had seen inside of the kitchen the last time she was here and it looked like it could fit the entirety of her English class in here with a bit of room to spare.

Ruby was gently nudged back into focus by winter as she arrived. Weiss looked at the pair and shook her head in confusion for a split second. "I was just chatting with Blake on AIM... what's up?"

Ruby had managed to read Weiss's lips to see what she said. She was a little confused by Winter's faint blush as she talked about Blake "Well she can wait, we got a thing we need you to try out." Winter then pointed for Ruby and Weiss to go into the rec room "Let's go into the rec room for this one."

Ruby helped Weiss into the Rec room with a playful smirk. Ruby when she saw Weiss asking for it handed Weiss her notepad. Weiss wrote out a quick 'What are you and my sister up to?'

Ruby wrote back in her notepad 'It's a secret" with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. 'Jaune and your sister both helped me out with this though'

Winter came in with her Walker and sat it off to the side "You might need this, for now though let's get your pants off."

Weiss's eyes went wide in confusion "Excuse my french Winter, but the the fuck?"

Ruby had been quietly pulling the prototype Braces out of the bag. Winter smirked and said "We want to try something."

Weiss was not entirely sure of this idea but slid out of the sweat pants with effort and watched as Winter went through the process of strapping on the ankle brace. First it was strapped in and adjusted on leg slightly above her ankle, and the other half strapped in on her foot itself.

Weiss noted aloud "Fits snug, but why does it look like you got made this out of stuff you got at the hardware store?"

"It's a prototype Weiss." Winter commented "If we can make this work, I'll ask dad to hire a machine shop to machine work permanent braces."

Weiss shook her head and asked "Where did you come up with this crazy idea again?"

Winter nudged Ruby who was sitting with the knee brace in her arms waiting quietly. Ruby looked up at the pair and smiled with a wave.

"She came up with this?" Weiss asked perplexed "You signed off on this?"

"Well some guy named Jaune drew out the specs for it, but it seemed solid." Winter said as she took the knee Brace from Weiss and started to fit that on her making the adjustments. "Her idea was to bypass the worst of your damaged legs letting them rest so we can work on making your undamaged muscles strong enough to let you stand on your own. If this works we can actually put more focus on making your legs stronger."

"So this will what, take the weight off my knee and ankle?" Weiss said with an unconvinced tone

"Yes, but we'll still want you to use your legs so they can get stronger. So these custom braces will still force you to use your leg muscles to stand and walk. You just won't be using muscles that still need time to heal" Winter said as she put the walker in front of her. "Ruby get to the other side of her, were going to try and get her standing up, and we won't take no for an answer!"

Weiss's eyes shot wide "Hey wait a second I didn't agree to thi-"| Weiss was rudely interrupted as Ruby and Winter both lifted her up and locked both of her arms to hold her upright and steady. Weiss let out panicked gulps of air at what was happening to her.

Ruby and Winter noticed that while they had to exert effort to keep her standing, it wasn't as much as either expected it to They both exchanged smiles as Weiss kept panic breathing in place.

"Holy fuck... Holy fuck I'm standing... Holy fucking shit I'm standing!" Weiss practically shouted out in pure elation at this sudden realization.

"No one thought you needed the chair for the rest of your life Weiss." Winter said with a bit of pride in her voice. "But I'm going to ease you to the walker and we want you to once your stable enough to do so, take a few steps" Winter leaned down to eye level said to Weiss in a commanding tone "Just five steps, like we always do."

Ruby was the only one to notice Jacques Schnee in the doorway watching this unfold. Seeing him there he gave the older man a polite wave.

Weiss gripped onto the the hand grips of the wheeled walker and with nervous gasps and whimpers put a considerable amount of effort into staying steady. her first step was with her left leg, the Brace doing most of the work for her knee. Weiss groaned a bit as her knee still complained at being forced to do bend after so long of her trying to not let it do anything, and her legs were feeling like they were on fire from going unused for so long.

_Step_

But she took her first step with Ruby and Winter flanking her to keep her from falling over. Ruby's eyes were already starting to tear up from the fact that this was actually working. Winter meanwhile couldn't hide her grin to save her life. Weiss looked down at her ankle, the weakest part of her legs, the one that raised all manner of hell during her pool exercises.

[You got this Weiss.] Ruby signed out to Weiss as she was struggling to not cry too much to watch Weiss walk.

Weiss took a deep breath raised her right foot and...

_Step_

Exhaled as she put her foot down to a surprisingly low amount of pain, it still didn't feel great, but she could tell it was by and large use from her legs not being used to be worked this hard. Weiss smiles and teared up as she lifted her left foot again and...

_Step_

"I can't believe this" Weiss sobbed out. as she quietly took the last two steps before she finally stabilized herself standing gripping her walker. "How... How did you two do this."

Winter smiled as her sister. Everyone but Ruby turned their heads as they heard clapping from Their father in the background. "Well I do say I'm very much wondering that myself now. Winter I always knew you were to good at your job. But this... My god this is incredible..."

Winter hid a blush "Actually while I helped with some consultation here and there. Ruby here was the mastermind behind the custom braces we built here."

Ruby couldn't follow what she winter said she just smiled and waved. Winter wrote a quick note 'Your time to shine kiddo, tell the others how you came up with this.'

Ruby looked around and started writing and handed the note to Winter to read 'Honestly, I may have been thinking of how to do something like this for a while, I'm a bit of a fan of seeing how things work and was up late one night reading up on Weiss's leg braces.' Winter smiles and with a faint giggle in her voice 'I thought I could do better for her is all.'

Jacques rubbed his chin as he spoke. "I'm impressed honestly, I mean that looks like it was made with stuff from the hardware store."

Winter smiled and looked at ruby saying "Hey can I show off the drawing?" to which Ruby nodded and grinned. Winter carefully pulled the picture out of her folder and showed it off "She said she had her boyfriend help with drawing out the design, but this yeah you can see every part that went into this listed here."

Weiss smiled at Ruby "Damn girl, you really should try to make this into a career when your older." Everyone smiled at the fact that Weiss was still standing on her legs.

"Weiss don't over do it, lets sit you down okay? I mean those things are being held together by duct tape in parts." Winter turned to her father. "If we made a copy of the design. do you thing we could hire a machine shop to machine craft a more stable design. it wouldn't cost more than two hundred for both braces."

Weiss looked at her father with wide eyes. The man grinned through his Mustache. "I don't see why not, were hardly hurting for money as it stands."

Winter finished getting Weiss back into her seat. "Well let me drive Ruby back home, and we'll talk more." Winter smiled to her father "However as her physical therapist I can tell you from a professional standpoint that this will only accelerate her recovery by a great deal."

Ruby glanced over at Weiss who signed out a [Thank you!] with sobbing smile.

Ruby smiled and slowly signed back fighting back tears of her own [Your my friend. I'd do anything for you guys.] before Winter lead her out.

Weiss could only smile out loud and said, even though Ruby couldn't here her with her back turn "Your a better friend than I deserve"

* * *

**Before I go into it, if you want to support the crazy owl person who put the idea of having Ruby flex her mechanical know-how in this story line go look up "Death Would've Been Preferable" by SgtChrysalis. I honestly can not gush at the raw talent that they put on display enough with every single chapter they put out. This should be clear already as they put the idea of working in this very subplot into the story about a month ago, and it clearly stuck to my head.**

**To respond to Calamk who roped a review last chapter. Yeah I do have solid plans on paper to reincorporate Ren and Nora back into the plot. But yeah the next few chapter's won't pull punches at all. It's only the third day and Jaune is already getting wreaked hard. **

**But in any rate, Next chapter will be in a few days. I'm going to be ramping up Dust Eater on it's run to chapter 50, and that's going to require me to swap between the two stories almost evenly. I'll make it a point to Also bump Overpowered as well. But that's very much not on the same level of priority as This and Dust Eater. So we'll see. **

**Until next time thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31: Cold Turkey (3)

_04/28/1999 … 3:19 pm_

Blake had asked Jaune to come and talk with him after school. While he wasn't entirely sure what brought this on, he also had no problem with spending time with any of his friends. It was with that mindset in mind that Jaune found himself pulling up to a seat next to Blake at school once his last class had let out.

Jaune could see other groups of students milling about as class came to a close for the day. He politely waved at Velvet and her group from the fashion club as they sat around pouring over the latest fashion magazines of the week.

Jaune turned to look at Blake as he signed out [So hey what's up? You wanted to talk?]

Blake leaned in close and softly said "Yeah, I did Jaune, thanks for meeting up with me today." she said with a disarming smile.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck thinking "_What is up with her all the sudden?"_ before he signed out [Well yeah, what did want to talk about Blake?]

Blake smiled and thought about it for a second. "I want to talk about you Jaune.." Blake said to him as she leaned forward in her seat never losing her smile.

Jaune thought for a second how much he actually admired Blake. As far as Jaune was concerned, Ruby was the glue holding the group together. Yang was… Yang. Weiss is awesome in that she is determined and unshakable when she has a clear goal in mind. But Blake was a truly gifted soul. Blake was the type to pick up new skills quickly and with almost no effort. Jaune was even impressed in how in just eight months she's managed to pick up sign language to the point where he barely needs his notepad when speaking to her now.

As far as Jaune was concerned, Blake was one the most incredible people's he's ever met. If only she realized that.

[So what about me did you want to talk about? You don't normally want to speak to me alone like this.] Jaune signed with a look of questioning on his face.

"Blake shrugs, let's go somewhere and talk, I know a good place." Blake said as she stood up and wave at Jaune to follow him. Jaune not honestly having anything better to do opted to follow her.

* * *

_4:30 pm…_

Blake led Jaune to a partially collapsed building on the outskirts of down. It was a run down building that looks like it had not been used for anything serious for several years. Jaune took note of the clear damage and wear this place had sustained over the years. The walls were crumbling, grass was growing through parts of the floor and Jaune could clearly see light shining in through several holes in various parts of the building from the outside.

Overall it was kind of a lousy place to hang out.

Blake walked over and sat on a chair that kinda stood out for being in pretty good shape and offered a seat to Jaune "This place will work, no one ever comes here anymore."

Jaune sat down watching as Blake turned on a Lantern giving them some extra light. [You said anymore, did you use to hang out here a lot?]

Blake leaned back in her seat "Can you keep a secret?" she said with a smirk.

Jaune signed back [Well I'm known for being the quiet type so sure.]

"I used to come here to get high with some of Adams friends." Blake said with an embarrassed look on her face. "Of course, most of those friends either have moved on, moved away, or ended up in jail."

[What kind of drugs are we talking here?] Jaune signed as he leaned forward to avoid a spring that was poking him.

Blake signed out as if even saying it out loud was a problem [Just weed] before she spoke up again "But that's not the point of why I brought you here."

[What is going on Blake? What did you want to talk about?] Jaune finally signed directly.

"You had a look on your face that worried me this morning. That look one gets when they are not all there?" Blake said, "I want you to talk to me about it"

[Is that why you dragged me out here? Just to talk about how I looked this morning?] Jaune asked.

Blake leaned back and rubbed her hands. "Let ask you this okay?" Blake said as she rubbed her hands together. "If you look over in that corner. In the far back of the room, that really dark patch, do you see anyone over there?"

Jaune looked over and shook his head no.

"When I get stressed out, or when my Anxiety is getting overwhelming, sometimes I think I see him. Just for a split second out of the corner of my eye."

[Him?] Jaune signed out confused.

"Adam. I mean I know there is no way that's actually happening. He's in Jail for Christ's sake.". Blake said. "But, It's not something I help you know?"

Jaune's eyes look wide as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Ruby knew about his Antidepressant situation but even she didn't know about the hallucinations. He signed out to his friend [Yeah I think I know what you mean} Jaune signed out [Can I asked you something?]

Blake leaned forward in her seat "Yeah go ahead, We're here to talk privately remember?"

Jaune frowned and hesitated as well [You… you don't see anyone behind me right?]

"No, I don't." Blake said with her smile turning warmer as if she was on to something.

[God, I know that was a dumb question to even have to ask.] Jaune signed with a worn out look to his face. [Sometimes… I see her.]

Blake's smile dropped a bit "I could tell, your eyes kinda glossed over in a way that gave it away."

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. [How? Are you taking psych classes on the side?]

Blake rubbed her hands together "Nothing like that, Mom said that she could see a panic attack building up in me a mile away by looking at my eyes. I mean back when I saw still getting them right after Adam was arrested."

Jaune looked off to the side for a second. [I was so self absorbed in my own bullshit I never even noticed them.]

Blake stood up and dragged her seat next. When she sat down she put a hand on his and said "Hey, you were still grieving for the girl you right? You still had shit to come to terms with." Blake turned his head to look at hers "I'm not mad at you over it, I promise you that."

Jaune rested his head in his hands as he fought back tears as Blake sat there and watched him saying "Hey, what's wrong?'

Jaune tried to shake it off but was finding it difficult to do so. [I don't know, I just feel like all of you deserve to have a friend who isn't seven shades of fucked up.] he signed out as his body shook.

"Hey don't talk like that!" Blake said with a frown. "I was just as fucked up as you were when we first met." She said as she forced Jaune to look at her.

Jaune leaned back and shook his head signing out [Sorry I kinda been a mess all week, look don't tell the others but my medication ran out a couple days ago and I've been struggling since then.]

Blake's eyes went wide "Are you say you haven't had your antidepressants for almost four days now?"

[Yeah] Jaune signed out [I can tell you this has not been easy for me]

"Well what happened?" Blake asked.

[There was a shortage of my Antidepressants.] Jaune signed with a tired look on face. [I'm just going to have to deal with it till Friday.]

"Okay. I guess there's not much we can do about this." Blake's expression turned serious. "Look, until you get back on your medication you IM me the second you need anything at all!" Blake Smiled "It's time I helped you out however I can."

Jaune nodded at signed out [Thanks… I do need to get home though.]

Blake pulled Jaune into a Hug "Be safe Jaune, don't fuck around with this. I don't care if you have to go to the ER, if you even think for a second of hurting yourself tell someone."

Jaune hugged Blake back and signed [I will.] as he turned to leave. Jaune didn't want to admit that hug felt pretty good.

* * *

_6:30 pm..._

When Jaune walked into his house, he knocked on the wall to announce that he was home. He quickly became satisfied that he was home alone before he went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

He almost didn't see it coming. He didn't get a wave of nausea his vision didn't distort. He didn't even feel the quaking in his mind first.

But there she was, Pyrrha charging him with a knife. Time slowed as the hallucination swing the Knife at his face. Jaune manage to stumble back away from the knife as it missed him by half an inch at the most.

Pyrrha, covered in blood wearing her cracked glasses screamed at him "**WaS iT noT enOuGh fOr yoU to FaLl for AnoTher BItch. NoW you GeT FrienDlY wiTh anoTher giRl aS weLL**"

Jaune's breathing game out in rapid panicked gaps as he looked at the blood splattered face if his once lover, her face twisted with a look of Hatred. Pyrrha fliped the knife in her hands and rushed into Jaune with the knife out. Although he was able to catch her hands to stop the knife from going into him he was still pushed into the wall with a loud thud.

"_Oh what the fuck that hurt!"_ he thought as he struggled to keep Pyrrha who was pushing with her whole body from shoving the blade into his stomach.

"**JuSt lEt iT HaPpeN!**" Pyrrha shouted with a distorted voice, every syllable spitting blood out at him. "**ItS tIMe to MaKe AmEnDs!**"

"Fuck you!" Jaune screamed as he pushed back trying to get her back "Your dead. You fucking killed yourself!" He shouted as he tried to force the knife away from him but was finding himself overpowered by Pyrrha.

Pyrrha screamed out a distorted howl as she realized she wasn't making any progress on getting the knife in. Jaune responded with a final shout of rage screaming out "I'm not going to die like this! I'm better than this!"as he finally snapped out of the Hallucination.

Jaune caught his breath and looked down to see a very real knife in his hands, one that was sitting on the counter a few moments before. As his whole body shook he threw the knife into the sink and slid to the ground sobbing.

It would be a while before anyone found him there.

* * *

**Hey everybody, apologize for how long this chapter took to get up, my wife had gone in for an operating last week, and it honestly tanked my ability to write at all for several days after that. If we want to factor in Dust Eater needing love and E3? Well getting anything done has been a challenge lately.**

**The Next thing I write is the next chapter of Dust Eater, but That won't be for a few days. Either way, thanks for reading, sorry this chapter is a bit short, and have a great day.**


	32. Chapter 32: Cold Turkey (4)

_04/30/1999 8:35 am… Friday_

Jaune wasn't at school yesterday. It became apparent that something was desperately wrong with him when his mother and Ozpin arrived home to find Jaune sitting on the kitchen floor barely responsive from yet another mental episode.

Jaune remembered when he was asked what happened, he excused it away as him having a flashback to his suicide attempt a few months back. His mother and Ozpin were at if nothing else, willing to accept that weak response. But he still ended up being kept home the next day.

Even still as he sat in the office of Ms Fall the school counselor and his informal therapist, he still couldn't find the words to describe what actually had happened.

"Then why don't you just talk and I'll listen. Walk me through what's bothering you." Cinder fall said as she sat with a warm smile on her face. "Remember, anything you say is confidential, not even the principal well hear about it."

Jaune stared at the device on the desk, an old laptop computer with text to speech software installed on it, one that was purchased at Ms Fall's personal expense. As Jaune typed into it the words were translated into an imperfect speech translation. [I suppose I don't know what to say, I haven't been right since I ran out of medication, I guess the guilt just began to eat at me again.]

"Jaune, I know what a depression based nervous breakdown looks like, and from what Alan described to me, you sounded afraid, not depressed." Cinder said as she leaned forward in her seat. "Tell me what was on your mind that night, be detailed."

Jaune flexed his hands as he tried to think before he typed out [I… It's difficult to talk about… I…. Don't know quite how to describe it, but I still feel guilt over what happened]

"To the young Ms Nikos?" Cinder asked. "I had thought we had established that you had no real way of preventing what happened."

[I know, and I think I can kinda accept that now it's just…] Jaune stopped typing as he felt a damp hand touching his neck.

"It's just what Jaune?" Cinder asked looking over at Jaune with a puzzled expression.

"Go ahead and tell her, tell her that you drove me to suicide, tell her the truth" Pyrrha's voice could be heard in his ear.

Cinder leaned forward seeing the distress on Jaune's face "Hey, you with me Jaune?"

Between the hallucination in his ear, and Ms Fall trying to get his attention it was all he could do to snap him out of it by slapping his cheeks to remind himself that he was still sitting there.

[Yes, I still feel guilty over it, who the fuck wouldn't? I think…] Jaune paused feeling the presence behind him. [I feel like I suspected that there were problems with Pyrrha even before we became a couple... I still lose sleep over the idea that I should have encouraged her to talk to a professional about it..]

Jaune sat there shaking his head as the malevolence behind him started to wane. [I was selfish, I was stupid, I was a dumb thirteen year old kid that finally had a friend after failing at it for so long. It was just my luck that she just happened to be pretty at the same time. Lucky me right?]

Cinder had stopped taking notes and just looked at the young man typing at her desk. "Jaune, you just said it yourself, you were thirteen, no one is expecting a thirteen year old to be able to read someone's mental well being."

Jaune furiously typed, more angry at himself than Ms Fall [She was not just someone… she was my first real friend, hell one of few people the entire goddamn school that I called a friend.] Jaune clenched his fists. [No… I was happy with how things were going, I liked feeling needed by someone. So I didn't do what I should have been doing to really help her!]

"A good counter point would be that maybe if you had never moved as you got older and you had become more mature, you would have seen with an older set of eyes what her life was really like. Maybe over time you would have shifted from just being there for her, to helping push her to get help." Cinder said.

[That's some real crap ma'am. It was less than a year ago, and it took her death for me to change. How do I know that I wouldn't have changed if she was still alive.] Jaune typed.

"I can tell you now, that your reaction to her death, tells me that you were forced to change, to mature if you don't mind me saying so." Cinder said. "Loss, Pain, Trauma. All of them are a part of life, and all of them can have a profound effect on us as people. Your loss, and the pain and trauma you endured have made you a better person have they not?"

[No they haven't, they only made me aware of the problem.] Jaune typed out still in self destructive rage.

"Being aware of the problem, makes you able to do something about it." Cinder said.

Jaune just shook his head in disagreement [It won't bring her back!]

"Jaune I'm going to slap with a hard truth. She was not your responsibility." Cinder said bluntly "I agree partially with the idea as her boyfriend you were in a position to see inside her head better than most. But I'm going to stress this, you knew her between the ages of thirteen and fifteen. I can say that when I was that age, I was goddamn idiot."

Jaune didn't have a rebuttal this time so Cinder continued. "You act like your the only one the not see what the hell was going on her head, but your mother was there, her own parents were there, as was the rest of her friends."

[Yeah, but come on you just said I was in the best position to catch the problem.] Jaune typed

"You were in a good position to see the problems she was facing, but I never said you were in the best position." Cinder "She had parents, friends, classmates. There were other people that could have taken action. It's not right to put the blame on a kid who didn't know better."

Jaune rubbed his face finding it difficult to counter Cinder's point. [I get it, I shouldn't shoulder the weight alone, is that what your trying to tell me?] he typed out.

"That's the basic gist of it yeah" Cinder said with a smile. "Unfortunately were out of time so I need you to make me a promise. "

[Okay, we do one of these every time. Let's get this over with.] Jaune typed.

"Promise me that you will put a real effort into thinking of the ways you become a better person in the last year." Cinder said "Bring me in a list of five ways you became a better person in the last year by our next appointment."

Jaune just stood up giving a halfhearted thumbs up. Once again he left questioning if this was actually doing him any good at all.

* * *

Jaune made it home after class, he missed talking to his friends that morning at Ms Falls request and now he had to go straight back home that evening at his mothers request. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he walked through the Kitchen where his mother was waiting for him.

[Hey mom] Jaune signed as he sat down at the counter and rested his emotionally exhausted head on the table.

"Hey Jaune, Tai called earlier on Ruby's behalf, she's going to come over to hang out later. I'll order us dinner so she can eat as well when she does." Mina said to her son as she held a can on Budweiser in her hand, occasionally pressing it to her head to ward off the heat..

Jaune's response was a simple thumbs up as he was enjoying the cool surface of the kitchen counter. As he rested his head he heard a rattling sound of a pill bottle being waved in front of him. Jaune managed to lift his head and saw his mother was holding up a bottle of pills. His eyes got wide for a second as she handed the bottle to him.

"Yeah, the finally refilled your prescription, go ahead and down one and get a shower so you can look somewhat normal for when Ruby shows up." Mina said as she leaned up and took a sip from a beer she was nursing.

Jaune popped the bottle and took a pill in hand and stared at it for a while as he thought "_Jesus, the last week has been hell because I ran out of these things…."_. He rolled the small pill around in his hand for a few moments and contemplated its existence as he thought to himself. "_These pills keep me from seeing her. They keep me from having to really think about what happened to her…"_ He mused.

"You alright?" Mina asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Jaune swallowed the pill dry and picked up the bottle to take to his room without a single word. Once he got to his room he put the bottle on the shelf where he normally keeps it while thinking. "_I don't want to be on these for the rest of my life."_

Jaune spent a few minutes standing silently waiting for the meds to kick in so he can feel at least somewhat normal again. When he heard a knock on his door he turned and saw Ruby was standing there with a smile on her face.

Jaune smiled and smiled out [Hey, Been missing you today!]

Ruby smiled and walked over throwing her arms around Jaune letting out a contented sigh as she did. Jaune pulled her in closer with, wrapping her up in his own arms as he focused on enjoying the feeling. About five or six minutes of making out later they finally pulled back from each other to talk. Ruby signed out [Well I'm glad to see your doing better.]

[Well mostly better] Jaune signed as he leaned against the wall. [Honestly I would kinda prefer to never have to go through that again.]

Ruby smiled as she took her button off shirt off leaving her in her Tank-top [Yeah I hear you, did it get warmer in here?]

[We were just making out ruby, I'm feeling kinda warm as well.] Jaune blushed out as he signed.

Ruby smiled signing [So, uh, kinda trying to distract myself from wanting to make out more thing… Me and Winter made the prototype of those braces.]

Jaune smiled and signed [Yeah, did it work out as well as you wanted it to?]

[Yeah, they worked perfectly. We had Weiss standing almost on her own, she needed a walker, but damn that worked out better than I could hope.] Ruby signed with a beaming smile on her face.

[So what are they going to do now?] Jaune signed smiling wide as well.

[Well, Weiss's family has already called a machine shop, I guess they have one they have in their pocket for when they need to machine work parts for their trucks.] Ruby was almost dancing in place. [They should have permanent braces for her in a few weeks.!]

Jaune's eyes shot wide [Damn sounds like you pulled it off hon!]

Ruby walked over and kissed her boyfriend. [You helped.]

[I made a couple sketches, you did all the hard work.] Jaune signed out.

Ruby's smile got a bit wider and signed out [You still helped out]

Jaune blushed a bit at the praise, he was finding himself not entirely used to it at the moment. He was about to sign out something when he heard a call from across the house "Jaune, both Alan and the Pizza are here, I need you two both out here! Please both be wearing clothes!"

Jaune silently chuckled [Mom said Ozpin and the food is here, let's go eat]

As Jaune looked like he was about to pass he felt Ruby grab his hand. When he turned to look at her he felt her lips press against his briefly. Ruby smiled and signed [You already look a lot better, Jaune] as she put a hand to his cheek.

Jaune put a hand over the one touching his face and smiled. As she let go and left the room Jaune stood alone for a second. The thought went through his head "_No, I don't want to be dependent on these pills forever. I have to find a way to get past Pyrrha… Ruby deserves that much from me."_

Jaune snapped back to reality when he heard his mother call again and he ran out to join the others for dinner.

* * *

**This chapter, took for freaking ever to write, I started working on this the day after I posted the last Dust Eater chapter, and honestly my ability to concentrate on writing was frankly shattered this week. I think it was partially due to the fact that my son was home on summer break all week, my wife is still recovering from her surgery and was starting to feel the effects of cabin fever. **

**I'll admit, there was also a bit of... well discomfort writing a story about a Teenager recovering from a Suicide attempt after some news that broke out this week. I won't claim to have ever been Etika's number one fan or anything like that. But following Etika's subreddit during his disappearance was hard, It's also kinda hard to watch stuff that had him in it, especially some of the AH videos he was in, or the few minutes of the last Off-Topic video.**

**Look the point is, if your having thoughts of self harm, depression, or even if it's just you feeling stressed out, Talk to someone about it. Find a parent, a friend, a teacher, a coworker. I don't care who you talk to, just talk to someone okay? Besides if I lose any of you all who read this story then who am I going to low key torture with my shit writing right?**

**Anyways, I'll try to be a bit better about hitting a schedule with AQMW going forward, and I just want to say, thanks as always for reading, and I hope you all have a great day out there.**


	33. Chapter 33: Old Faces, New places

_07/17/1998…. _

It was barely two weeks ago when Lie Ren, the young fifteen year old foster child and his sorta girlfriend saw their friend Jaune arc leave town to move with his mother across the state.

As Ren and Jaune's girlfriend Pyrrha walked the suburban area of the city where they soon would be traveling to on a daily basis to attend one of several highschools. Ren tried to raise Pyrrha's spirits to little effect.

"Well I mean the school did look nice, I mean it looked like it had a decent sized library, not to mention the library down the block means you'll never be hard up for stuff to read" Ren said in and upbeat tone.

"It looks like a prison…" Pyrrha said to Ren in a tired almost monotone voice.

Ren walked with Pyrrha in silence. "So uh… Nothing from Jaune yet?"

"No…." Pyrrha said as she walked quietly along side Ren.

"He said he'd reach out to us once he had internet at his new home. Who knows what's going on his side of the state right now." Ren said with a tone of false certainty in his voice.

"Yeah…" Pyrrha said in an almost whisper like tone.

Ren looked away for a second to look at a barber shop across the street as he pondered getting a haircut with some of his free money, he had managed to keep an eye on Pyrrha for the most part.

That's when he saw Pyrrha step off the sidewalk into the crosswalk.

"Hey wait the light's still red!" Ren shouted as he reached out to grab Pyrrha.

He failed…

The sound of compression brakes and screeching tires filled his ears as he noticed in terror, the Commuter bus that was trying to stop in time to avoid hitting her.

"Pyrrha no!" Shouted Ren as he stretched out to try against all hope to reach her in time.

He failed…

* * *

06/09/1999…

Ren Struggled with helping Nora unload the back of the moving truck. The long awaited move had finally arrived. It took them almost 8 hours to get the Uhaul over the mountain pass. But they made it. For the most part they had an easy time of unloading the truck. Now all that they had left to unload was this damn bookshelf that was refusing to move for them

Ren decided to take a break as he looked up and down the street where they now called home. He decided that quite frankly he was rather unimpressed. He had heard this towns claim to fame was that "Famous" Schnee family called this sleepy burg home. But if your towns claim to fame was a man who built a fortune off trash collection and collecting cars… It didn't speak well for the town.

"This place kinda sucks, I already miss tree's…" Ren said out loud.

"Yeah, I mean at least the neighbors seem nice right? That Tai fella dropped everything to help us empty out the Uhaul right?"

"Yeah... " Ren just nodded as he looked around wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Looking for something?" Nora asked.

"Just taking it all in." Ren said with a content sigh. "I guess part of me is just glad to be as far away from our old home as we could get"

Nora smiled knowing what Ren meant by that. It wasn't a lie that Ren had taken Pyrrha's death hard, she knew he blamed himself to the point of not even wanting to speak with Jaune out his perceived failure to save her.

Nora knew from several conversations with Jaune that he took it badly as well. She hoped that the two of them reconnecting could be good for both of them.

"This will be good for us, I can promise you that if you let it be Ren" Nora said putting a hand on his cheek.

They turned to look at Tai as he stepped out of their new home. "I went ahead and got your beds set up, good thing you both have those lightweight metal bed frames." Tai paused as he looked at the struggling teens "That bookshelf giving you two trouble?"

"Yeah, it was a miracle that we even got it in the truck." Ren said to his new neighbor.

"Well let me get up there and help you out then once this last shelf is out, we'll unpack the bare essentials and I'll order you all a Pizza on me to welcome my new friends to town." Tai said with a boisterous laugh.

The Trio managed to get the Bookshelf out of the Moving truck and were catching their breath when they all heard someone knock on the side of the truck to announce their arrival.

Tai turned and looked first calling out "Hey Ru- oh your not my Kid, How you doing Jaune?"

Nora and Ren both turned and looked at Jaune who stood there with a big grin on his face waving before he signed to Tai [Doing good. Someone forgot to tell me they were arriving today.]

"Oh hey, You three know each other?" Tai said to the trio.

"Were old friends." Nora said in an overly excited tone.

"Guess I'll order more Pizza then I know this troublemaker is almost never alone for long." Tai said as he started to roll the bookshelf into the house on a furniture dolly leaving the trio to look at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Ren and Nora noticed the changes in Jaune, his hair was longer and slightly unkempt, he also looked like he lost a fair deal of weight over the last year. Jaune would notice that Ren was finally taller thank Nora and he looked like he was growing his hair out into a ponytail.

Jaune signed out with an apologetic look on his face [Seriously though I would have helped you unload if I knew you were arriving today]

"Yeah, well surprise!" Nora giggled out before she pulled ren and Jaune into a group hug.

[Well how the hell are you two!] Jaune signed out slowly to allow them to keep up.

"Let's just say that the last year has been a struggle for obvious reasons." Ren said.

Jaune nodded [I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys…]

"Yeah, I am too." Ren said with a slight waiver in his voice.

"Hey, none of that from you two, new home new lives okay?" Nora said. "We put the past to bed and look forward to the future!"

[Yeah no kidding. Mom get's married July 30th. I'm going to be a brother sometime in October] Jaune signed [I can't keep up with it all!]

"Yeah I mean everything has been so crazy this last year, us losing our last foster parents on drug charges. Sam scooping us up before we got separated in the system… Absolute insanity." Nora said out loud.

Ren noticed out of the corner of his eye a group of girls sitting down at a picnic table in front of their neighbors house, one girl in particular, a brown haired girl with a red button up shirt was watching them pretty intently.

[Jesus Nora, I remember you telling me that you were pulled from your foster home, but Drug charges? What the hell?] Jaune signed with a look of pure exasperation on his face.

Nora laughed and said "Hey we'll tell you all about it later!"

"Did you know you have some girls burning a hole in the back of your head over there?" Ren finally said feeling bold to point it out.

Jaune turned and waved [I know them it's cool, want me to call them over so I can introduce you guys?]

"You never spoke much about friends." Nora said.

[Sorry I guess I wanted to focus on keeping up with you guys, you'll like them all. There as fucked up as we are.] Jaune signed before he waved them over.

Ren noticed one of them in, a girl with white hair was being helped over on a walker. And the brown haired girl had a big grin on her face.

Ren was even more surprised to see the brown haired girl sign [Hey Jaune! Are these those friends you were looking forward to see?]

"So you made a friend that can sign here?" Ren said noting almost instantly that the girl didn't turn or react to him speaking.

"Uh, yeah, my sister is deaf so it comes with the territory. I'm Yang Branwen, That's Ruby Long." the athletic looking blonde girl with the long hair said with a smile while holding out a hand to shake.

Ren took her hand and shook it followed by Nora. Ren then said "It's a pleasure to meet you, My name is Lie Ren and that's Nora Valkyrie." Ren gestured and noted the strange look he got for a second "When she was found abandoned they couldn't find her parents, so her first foster parents gave her the last name Valkyrie because she was a little warrior as a toddler."

"Oh, I think we're going to get along great Nora!" Yang said with a smile. I've been looking for a good jogging buddy for a while now.

The next girl introduced herself "My name is Blake Belladonna, I kinda fell into this merry band after Jaune here helped me out when I was dealing with a…. Well abit of an abusive ex" Blake paused "Right Ruby and Yang were also a big part of that sorry guys!"

Jaune signed out with one hand [She did most of it herself, we just gave her a nudge.]

"Always the hero huh?" Nora smiled "Looks like you didn't change all that much"

[Well… looks are deceiving you know?] Jaune signed before being overcome by a nervous silent chuckle from himself.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, I became friends with them after and accident put me in a wheelchair for the better part of the year. Jaune and the others have been there through a lot." The white haired girl said.

"Right I recognize the family name. I think your family owns half the recycling trucks back where we came from" Nora said with a warm smile.

"The one and the same." Weiss chuckled as she held out a hand for them to shake.

After handshakes were exchanged Nora looked at Ruby and signed out [Hey we both know some sign language, how did you meet Jaune]

Ruby smiled and rubbed her neck [I just happen to sit down at the right table at school.]

[Wow that's it] Nora said as she noticed casually how close this Ruby girl was standing with Jaune occasionally leaning against him.

"Well she left out the part where dipshit here was completely silent and didn't say a word to us for three whole days." Yang added.

Jaune silently chuckled and nodded out as Ruby kept going [Yeah that part is true. We kinda had to piss him off enough for him to actually admit that he could understand us.]

Nora laughed and said "Yeah he can be pretty stubborn at times. Nice to see that didn't change."

Ren was silent as he was glancing around, for some reason something about this Ruby girl infuriated him. "_The hell is wrong with me, am I actually getting pissy that he made friends here? Or… Or is it because they look to be quite a bit closer than friends…"_ The idea made his stomach turn. Did Jaune already move on from Pyrrha?

"_Is it okay that he had moved on?"_ the thought crossed Ren's mind.

Nora smiled at the pair. "So I might be a little bold here, because Jaune never mentioned it, but how long have you two been dating?" she said to Ruby.

Jaune rubbed his neck kinda looking uncomfortable as Ruby answered shooting a slight dirty look at her boyfriend [About the middle of December or so, getting kinda close to six months together.]

Ren caught himself looking somewhere between annoyed or pissed before he cause Jaune looking at him with a slightly stern expression. "What?"

[I know that look Ren, you don't approve?] Jaune signed

Everyone felt change in mood. Ren looked at Jaune straight "Seems a bit soon I suppose."

[You know damn well I still hurt every time I think about Pyrrha.] Jaune signed out to his friend as he tried to soften his face.

"Yeah well, You weren't there when it happened." Ren growled out.

Ruby signed out catching the sudden tension between the two boys [I'll admit, none of us knew Pyrrha, but he's talked about her often.] She looked down. After taking a second to gather her thoughts she signed out [She sounded like an amazing person and the world is clearly worse for her not being part of it.]

"I appreciate that, she was special…" Ren said as he glared at Jaune.

"Ren sweetie your being unreasonable." Nora said to him taking his hand. Yang quietly walked the others off leaving the four of them to have a bit of privacy to talk things out. "Your forgetting that we had each other and Sam to get through things, Jaune was here with only his mom."

Ren looked at Ruby, trying to hide his anger, did he really spend the year feeling guilty over her death why he was off chatting up a group of girls and forgetting her?

"How do you even get through a normal day, how do you even live with yourself." Ren barked out as the tears started to fall free…

Jaune waited till Ren was looking at him again before he signed out an answer. [Two 20mg Fluoxetine pills a day and I talk to a therapist once a week.]

"Your getting therapy that's good!" Nora said. "I tried to get Ren to try talking to someone about it for quite a while.."

Jaune stepped close to Ren and signed [Go ahead and slug me one, but I'm going to slug you back for implying that I'd stop loving Pyrrha.]

Ren didn't disappoint Slugging Jaune across the side of his face near his cheek, Jaune returned the favor hitting him in about the same spot. Jaune could hear the gasps as the girls nearby saw them exchange punches.

Ren broke down as he pulled his old friend into a hug sobbing out "I'm sorry man, I really tried to stop her… I did… I-It just happened too fast!"

Jaune hugged Ren back for a minute before he pulled back and signed [I'm sorry I didn't see how much pain she was in the whole time, I failed her for our entire relationship Ren.]

Nora glanced over at Ruby who was wiping her eye off, she noticed the clear scar on her right wrist. "Oh wow that looked like it hurt… what happened?"

Ruby glanced over at Jaune who froze up for a minute. Jaune then signed out [Did Sam talk about our conversation last december?]

"I guess I remember that one day she was cleaning out Pyrrha's computer, and had a panic attack about something and was on the phone with… I think it was your mom?" Nora said as she started to put two and two together "Oh Christ, Jaune you didn't…"

Jaune tapped a spot on his chest and signed [I actually have a small scar right here from that night… it was about a week before I started dating Ruby] once that was done Jaune rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Ruby chimed in [Yeah I mean, he was looking rough for a couple days before hand, and he forgot his bag at my place, so I went over to his place to drop it off for him, and… well it's not easy for me to want to remember him like that.]

Jaune just nodded his head. [Point is, yeah I didn't take it well… I had just read Pyrrha's letter goodbye letter she wrote me a few days before, and yeah it kinda fucked me up pretty bad you know?.] Jaune took a deep breath [She stopped me at the last second, but she got that cut on her arm for it. Now I'm considered a "Moderate Risk" to reattempt and have to talk to a shrink once a week.]

Ren nodded and rubbed out the last tears from his eyes and signed to Ruby [Thanks for keeping this dipshit alive.]

Ruby let out a chuckle and signed [Eh he kinda did save me from being hit by a car so were kinda even really.]

Nora laughed "Yeah, well let's bring the others back over I think Tai said something about food?" Nora said as she led Ruby off leaving Ren and Jaune alone.

"Sorry bout all that..." Ren said.

[So am I Ren…] As he held his arm out for a high five.

Ren reached out clasping his hand before they pulled each other in for a Bro Hug. As they both started to walk back towards the others, and Pizza, Jaune signed out [So I hope your expectations are low…]

Ren chuckled "Why that?"

Jaune smiled [While this town has spirit, I swear the god the spirit is coked up on meth half the time.]

Ren let out the first good laugh he had in days and slapped Jaune on the back. For Ren at least, to know his old friend didn't blame him for Pyrrha took a weight off of him that he carried since her death. At the same time Jaune felt uplifted knowing that he had friends here again that he could talk to about their mutual pain whenever he needed to.

Elsewhere in the home, on a heavy bookshelf rested a simple Urn that one wouldn't notice unless you looked at it. Engraved on the bronze plate was the name. Pyrrha Nikos.

In a way, the band was back together.

* * *

**And Just like that, we bring Ren and Nora back into the mix. They have been pretty absent for most of the story despite being playing pretty major roles int Jaune's life before the move. I know it's a bit of a hand wave but i'll add in the reason for the move in a later chapter, it didn't fit in this one.**

**Either way, thanks again for reading, and you all have a great day!**


	34. Chapter 34: Receiver

_June 16th 1999 at a hospital in a nearby city_

Ruby laid in a hospital bed waiting as today was the big day. Today was her Cochlear implant operation. Her family's insurance approved the bill and would cover 90% of it, She had sat through a couple sessions with the surgeon to make sure she understood what was going to happen during the operation.

Ruby understood that she wasn't going to wake up and have her ears suddenly work. This operation was going to implant the receivers for the hearing aids into her ears and run an electrode array through her head behind each ear that would bypass her ear canals entirely. She also knew it would take six weeks before she would be to try out an implant to see if any of this actually works..

But right now she knew that she was damn cold, and wearing only a paper thin hospital gown in a room full of grown men who was going to in an less than an hour knock her out to get working on her.

Her only company was her mother Summer who was writing on a notepad to talk with her. "Are you nervous?'

Ruby took the notepad and wrote in it as well "I won't lie, I kinda am."

"I had to have my knee operated on in high school, did I ever tell you I used to run track?" Summer wrote back.

Ruby wrote back "I don't think it came up."

Summer wrote "I wasn't really great at it to be honest, I never took a trophy home or won a race, but I enjoyed running." Summer paused as she tried to get the conversation back on track. "Well my running career ended early when I took a fall one day and tore the ligaments in my left knee."

Ruby thought about it for a second before she wrote out. "Were you nervous about the operation?"

Summer wrote out "Kinda, I mean I guess I just spent the entire time more worried I let the rest of the team down."

"That seems like a weird thing to worry about right before surgery." Ruby wrote out quickly in reply.

"I guess it kinda was, and honestly it's not like I didn't spent most of the time on the track team feeling like I was holding the team back in a way." Summer wrote down on the notepad.

"What did you end up doing after you were forced off the Track team?" Ruby asked actually now invested in this rare bonding moment with her mother.

"Well, I felt like shit for a few months, I was depressed that a part of my identity was taken from me. I imagine it's not too different than how Weiss was when she first put in that damnable chair of hers." Summer wrote out as she wore a look of contemplation on her face. "But I guess that was around the time I learned that I was pretty good at Chess, so I joined the Chess Club."

Ruby never could beat her mother at chess, it was a damnable experience she didn't care to relive. "I mean you said you felt like you were holding your team back, did they do better after you left the team?"

Ruby saw her mom shake in a way she could recognize as her chuckling and wondered what it sounded like. '_In a few weeks I guess I'll know for myself'_ she found herself thinking.

Once Summer stopped chuckling she wrote down "Actually they did a little bit worse after I left, I guess I spent all that time feeling like I was holding them back, but I was one of the better runners on the team."

Ruby clicked her tongue and wrote "I can't picture you as not being super confident."

"Well that's a story for another day sweetie, how are you feeling now?" Summer wrote.

"I guess I feel a lot less nervous now." Ruby wrote back.

Summer smiled and leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead and wrote. "My mom did the same for me when I had my knee operation, she sat the way we are now and she told me old stories to distract me from it." she looked up as an orderly stepped in. "Looks like they are about to roll you off here so I better go back out and reassure your goofy ass boyfriend that your going to be okay."

Ruby smiled and giggled a bit before she wrote. "Thanks mom, I know I don't say it often, but yeah, thanks."

Summer smiled and said out loud, "I'll be here when you wake up." Ruby watched as an admiringly handsome orderly clicked off the wheel brakes and started to roll her into the operating room.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Ruby to be rolled into the operating room. Ruby was them moved from the rolling hospital bed and laid down onto the operating bed and had a sheet put down behind her head. She looked around, the room had a sort of teal green paint on all the walls that almost matches the color of the scrubs the surgeon and the orderly were wearing. The doctor was speaking to her trying to tell her something. It seemed the surgeon forgot for a moment that she was actually deaf until she shook her head at him. One of the orderlies, not the cute one, but this one was not bad looking, stood near her and translated for the surgeon. [Apologies, the anesthesiologist is going to put you under in a few minutes, because the operation should take between two to four hours were going to put you out for about five hours, do you understand?]

Ruby simply nodded out in the affirmative. The orderly kept going. [Do you have any questions for any of us before we get going? If not I'm going to put the Oxygen mask on and were going to have you start counting to yourself backwards from ten.]

Ruby shook her head forward before the orderly said [Hey so they warned you they were going to have to cut your hair around your ears to work right? I'm a decent barber. If your okay with it I'll try to style it a bit so it doesn't look too bad okay?]

Ruby just smiled and nodded okay. Before the orderly lifted her head up so they could put the mask around her. She watched something get injected into her IV and she was asked to start counting.

She got to seven before she was out like a light…

* * *

Ren sat out in the hospital lobby watching his friend Jaune pace back and forth in a hospital lobby, He had decided to join long time friend while his girlfriend was having an operation done on her.

"Girlfriend" was still a weird word for Ren to describe the Long girl. For as long as he knew Jaune. Pyrrha was his one true love. Now it's almost a year after her death and Jaune is calling another girl by that title.

"You do know they said the odds of anything going seriously wrong are about ten thousand to one right?" Ren said with a yawn. "Did you remember your Game Boy? I wanted to get some Pokemon duels in."

Jaune just looked at Ren and sat down with a quick "yeah" before he pulled out his busted bulky first generation Game Boy and flicked it on, Ren meanwhile was already holding his transparent purple Game Boy color out of his bag. Both of them fired up their copies of Pokemon and started to set up for a duel.

"So, uh, my offer is still open. I'm just saying." Ren said as he waited for Jaune to pick his team.

Jaune sighed and signed out with one hand. [I know Ren, I'm just not sure I'm ready to go see her Urn.] before he went back to choosing his team.

"It might give you a bit of closure." Ren said as Jaune finally finished picking a team and they got to playing.

Jaune signed with one hand [I know, But I'm not ready yet.] Jaune then watched in dismay as his lead Pokemon got taken out in one hit. [Don't you normally play this with Nora, where is she today?]

Ren chuckled and said "She's off with… I think Yang? The Blonde one?"" Ren waited for Jaune to nod yes in confirmation "Anyways she said Yang was going to drag her around town to all the hangout spots."

[So the community center, and Ruby's living room? I mean I wasn't kidding when I said this town doesn't have much in the way of places kids our age can hang out.] Jaune signed out. He left out the place that Blake showed him as that was kinda well _their_ occasional hangout.

"Well yeah, I guess there is the Library as well, but I kinda warned them about that." Ren said with a smile.

Jaune hand signed as his second Pokemon went down. [She does not handle quiet places well at all]

"No she does not, I keep asking Sam to look into her getting checked for ADD, but I don't think that's going to happen," Ren said as he was looking at Jaune. He did notice that Jaune, in the week and change they had been back in each other's lives has changed in many ways.

Ren recalled that a few days ago he sat down with Blake to get to know her and they talked, Jaune came up as Blake wanted to hear some stories about their friend from back where he came from. Jaune told her the story that Pyrrha shared about the time they met, how Jaune picked a fight on the second day of school to take out a bully for a girl he just met, and how he did it with a smile on his face the whole time.

All Blake could say at the time was "I can't picture him smiling that much, it just seems unnatural for him."

Jaune exhaled and leaned back in his seat as the last of his Pokemon fainted in battle [Dude why are we playing this? I know you have Tetris in there.]

"Because you'd destroy me in that game, and I always lose to Nora at Pokemon." Ren chuckled out.

[Your playing me because I'm an easy win?] Jaune said looking put off.

"Hey it's passing the time right?" Ren said as he saw Summer Rose enter the room.

[How was she looking?] Jaune signed to which Ren interpreted.

"She's was a little nervous, but she'll be out cold by now till later this evening, do you boys want me to take you somewhere to eat while she's in there?"

Ren asked "Is she going to be okay if we go out?"

Summer held out her Nokia 3210 Cellphone "I've had one of these for a couple months now for emergency use only, if we need to rush back they'll call us."

Ren and Jaune looked at each other and shrugged Ren spoke for the pair "Well I guess I'm hungry and I'm not going to say not."

The three then stood up and followed Summer out for a quick lunch before coming back.

* * *

Almost five hours later, a very groggy Ruby started to wake up, her ears hurt quite a bit and her stomach felt like it wanted to kick out what was inside of it despite the fact that Ruby had not eaten anything since the night before. As she groggily looked around the room she saw Jaune playing on his Game Boy and her mother sleeping in a chair nearby.

Jaune had noticed her first and reached over to tug on Summer's shoulder. Summer then woke up and said something to Jaune that Ruby didn't quite make out. Jaune signed to Ruby [My dear sister, your mother and I were most worried about you!]

[Very funny Jaune] Ruby groggily and lazily signed out before she reached up to run her hand through her hair only to catch air.

'_What the hell?'_ Ruby thought to herself before she signed out to Jaune [Hey let me see a mirror]

Summer winced as she handed her daughter a make up mirror so she can see the damage done. Ruby took a look in the mirror and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Her hair was buzz cut artfully around the sides, but her bob was gone, her hair was now cut to being only an inch and a half on the top. She turned and looked at Jaune and lazily signed [I kinda look like a dyke.]

[Eh, it's just different, your still pretty.] Jaune signed with a smile.

[Your hair is longer than mine] she signed as she pointed out that Jaune's barely maintained mop of hair was in fact longer.

[Well I can go get my hair cut as well, I'm long overdue for one] Jaune signed back as he would stop to write down what he and ruby were saying for Summer's benefit.

"You look fine dear, it'll grow back out a bit before school starts I'm sure." Summer said nonchalantly to not distress her daughter any more than she was starting to look. Jaune translated for her.

[I guess so, I mean It's not that bad at least.] Ruby signed back. [Mom did they say if I'm going home tonight, I kinda want to curl up into a ball and die, and my bed with be more comfortable to do so in.]

Jaune wrote it down for summer and signed back to Ruby as she spoke "No, they had been in and out and said as long as your not feeling any numbness in your face or any signs of facial nerve damage you should go home tonight."

[I feel like crap Jaune, I hope this pays off] She signed to him.

Jaune smiled and ran a hand through her short hair and signing with one hand. [It will, by this time next month you might damn well be hearing for the first time.]

Ruby smiled as her eyes felt heavy. [Yeah, that would be great.]

[Do you need to sleep some more?] Jaune signed out with a smile

[I might… does my hair really look okay, one of the orderlies said he'd try go fix it up, but I'm not sure.] Ruby signed as she yawned.

[Get some rest, you clearly need it okay?] Jaune signed with a smile.

[Your not going anywhere?] Ruby asked

[Your mom is my ride home. Your dad drove Ren home an hour ago.] He signed and smiled.

Ruby was too tired to respond, she just smiled and nodded her head as her eyes drifted closed.

Neither paid Summer much mind as she watched the pair. '_I have to admit it, I may not like the kid because of his baggage, but he's damn good to my daughter'_

Summer slipped out the room with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Well everyone here we are, the start of Ruby's implant story line. For the Sake of realism, don't expect the next chapter to be her getting the rest of her cochlear implant set up as it does in the real world take about four to six weeks to recover from the operation. As you can imagine this chapter took a staggering amount of research into it, mainly around the operation itself and the timeline one takes from operation to have their implants activated. Even to later parts revolving around the calibration and eventual activation of the external parts of the implants. **

**I also read an article about how cochlear implants do come with some controversy, as many in the Deaf Community believe that said implants are damaging to Deaf culture. I'm not going to go super deep into it here, but the long and the short if it, while their are many who like Ruby in the story wants to be rid of this disability, others don't see as such and see it as part of their identify. These people also believe that the use of Cochlear implants may even erase American Sign language outright.**

**Learning about this while researching this part of the story, well it made me feel the need to acknowledge the controversy. Even if it doesn't come up during the story itself. Time Magazine has an article online called "Science gave my son the gift of sound." Which touches on the topic far better than I can, and it's a worthwhile read.**

**Other than that, nothing in the comments really needed me to address here, except to say there is a chapter coming up involving Jaune and Pyrrha's Urn, so look forward to it. but other than that, Thanks again for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35: One Giant Leap

_July 17th 1999, 7:00 am._

Ruby was drying her hair after her morning shower. Sometimes one needs to take a moment to appreciate what's good in life and at that moment, a nice cool shower after sweating her ass off for half the night in the brutal almost oppressive heat was what the doctor ordered for her. As Ruby started to towel off her short boy cut hair she giggled at the conversation she had with her sister the day after her operation.

_[Ruby, your hair… it's… what did they do to it!] Yang signed angrily._

_[Relax sis, it's okay, they needed the area they were working hairless so they gave me a haircut in the operating room.] Ruby said to placate them_

_[I'm going to fucking sue them, they hacked off your hair, that's some bull shit, i'm going to go down there and shove a chair leg right up their-]_

Ruby decided to stop that line of thought there as she slipped on her black Bra and reached around her back to hook the straps on.. She then pulled on a pair of red slightly frilly underwear Followed by the pair of daisy duke shorts she got at the mall the other day. For a Top she decided on the plain red tank top she had laying around on of her dresser drawers.

Once that was done she went and checked on the incision sites, she was meticulous in cleaning the area to keep them from becoming infected. The incisions were long since closed up and healed, but she wasn't taking any chances as she was only three days from her implants being activated. Not wanting to even bother with the shirt yet and went in her bra and shorts into her room to check and see if Any one was up yet, She only saw the "RENNORA" account that Ren and Nora shared together online on AIM in "away" mode.

"_Weird, Jaune is normally online by now."_ Ruby thought thinking of their normal ritual of getting up and chatting on AIM while they ate breakfast. Ruby huffed out as she cracked open a breakfast shake and started to drink it as she started to casually pass the time by browsing the web and looking at the small sealed box on her shelf that contained her the other half of her implants. The box contained the microphone and transmitter parts that would go around her ear once they were calibrated for her. Until her activation appointment there were just wires and plastic for all the good they would do her.

After she had finished her breakfast she pulled on her top and got her shoes on. She decided to go see Jaune in person to figure out what was wrong. She "_That's not normal for him, I mean he's more of an early bird than I am most days"_ As she reached her door. "_Unless he was up super late again."_

* * *

After sneaking past her mother before she was given a list of chores for the day, she found herself glancing at the porch of the Nikos household where she saw Ren and Nora cuddling up on a swinging bench staring out in the direction of the rising sun.

Figuring that Jaune wasn't going anywhere she walked over to where they sat to at least say hello. As she approached both of them stopped and waved at Ruby as she walked up. Nora signed first [Hey number 2, how goes it this morning?]

Ruby winced a bit at the comment, she didn't like being reminded that she was not Jaune's first girlfriend. She gritted her teeth to not give Nora the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her and signed [I was just about to walk over to Jaune's and I wanted to see how you two were doing]

Ren and Nora exchanged brief glances before Ren signed out [Well were up late so we decided to skip sleep and just see if we could make it to the sunrise together.]

Nora signed in the sort of not quite right way she did so [Yeah, we couldn't really sleep last night, we had too much on our minds.]

Ruby happened to glance over at a nearby table as Ms Nikos sat with a cup of coffee and a pained look on her face, she was then startled by Nora's hand in her face.

Once Nora had Ruby's attention back on her she signed out [Today's not going to be great for her.]

Ruby must of looked confused because Ren signed out to clarify. [Today is the one year anniversary of Pyrrha's...] Ren paused for a second to mill it over. [Pyrrha's death.]

Ruby gasped out, she didn't even realize the significance of the day. [Oh my God, is there anything I can do to help?]

Nora signed out [No I think we got this one Number 2, I'm not sure how you would be helping right now]

Ruby mentally winced as she noticed a picture sitting next to Ren [Is that a picture of you guys?]

Ren handed her the picture while signing [Group photo we all took at the park one day, I think Jaune has the same picture.] The way Rem signed his words were more relaxed and he didn't seem to have the same level of resentment that Nora did.

Ruby looked at the picture and saw a clearly younger Ren and Nora standing together hand in hand while she saw a young Jaune standing with his arm around the shoulder of the short glasses wearing redheaded girl. Ruby found herself thinking _"She was pretty cute, I can see why Jaune would be interested in her"_.

Then she looked at Jaune and felt a pang of jealousy as she saw just how happy he looked. His eyes were full of a kind of energy that she never saw in him. He also wore a completely unguarded unrestrained smile on face.

She handed the picture back to Ren [You all looked so happy then]

Ren nodded [Yeah, things were good back then.] He paused for a second [Ignoring Nora for a second.]

Nora elbowed Ren in the side interrupting him [Like I said, just walk on eggshells with Jaune today, I know he's going to take it as hard as the rest of us okay?]

Ruby nodded and signed out [I'll see what I can do, I've been keeping him moving for this long, I'll get him through today.]

Ren and Nora nodded as Ruby waved and got back to her walk over to Jaune's house. As she started to walk, her mood turned sour as she thought "_Am I actually doing enough for Jaune? I mean, I have to admit that it hurts to know how much happier he was when he was with Pyrrha than he was with me… Am I not good enough? Am I really just a 'Number two?'"_

She couldn't find a comfortable answer by the time she got to Jaune's place.

* * *

Ruby managed to make it to Jaune's just a bit before 8:30 in the morning as she knocked on the door. Mina was quick to answer the door and shot ruby a small smile as she signed out [Your here early today Ruby. What's up?]

[Jaune wasn't on IM this morning… and well… I know what today is.] Ruby signed with a slight Frown [I just wanted to check on him.]

Mina smiled and signed to her [Yeah, he's still in bed, he didn't go to sleep till four, I'm going to wake him up in a couple hours if he's not up on his own.] Mina rubbed Ruby's head before signing [Your more than welcome to wake him for me.]

Ruby blushed at the affection Mina was giving her, it was still weird being shown anything beyond a passing complement by someone's mom. She still took a deep breath and signed [Actually, before I do that, can I ask you something?]

Mina smiled and replied [Yeah go nuts kid.]

Ruby sighed and signed [Do you think Jaune is as happy with me as he was with Pyrrha?]

Mina was taken back by the question [What brought this on?]

Ruby sighed [I saw an old picture of Jaune with his old friends, he had an arm around Pyrrha, and he looked a lot happier than I've ever seen him.]

Mina signed back [My son was happier in general before what happened to Pyrrha, I won't lie that part of me still misses her too.]

Ruby looked off to the side before Mina pulled her into a hug for a moment before stepping back and signing [Everyday, my son is a little happier, and his eyes shine a bit more like how the used to.]

Ruby sighed and rubbed her head. Mina reach over and lifted up her right and and ran a thumb over the scar on her wrist before signing with one arm. [I know my son loves you Ruby Long, and I know my son would be dead if you didn't save him.] Mina hugged her again [And god damn if I don't love you like a daughter for that one Kid]

Ruby started to blush hard as she found her eyes looking down at Mina's belly with a smile.

Mina chuckled and rubbed her pregnant stomach [Don't get any ideas! At the bare minimum I want you both financially secure first.]

[Your baby is coming soon right?] Ruby signed to Mina.

[Mid to late October I'd say, I can't wait to finally meet him or her.] Mina signed with a smile. [Go ahead and pester my boy for me okay?]

Ruby smiled as her spirits felt lifted and she walked down to where Jaune's room. She knocked a couple times to see if he was up and rested her hand on the wall to feel for vibrations. When none came she walked into the room.

She wasn't too shocked to see him laying on his bed. she was surprised however to see him awake staring at her when she came in. he was laying in bed shirtless and only wearing a pair of shorts.

[Your mom said you'd be sleeping right now.] Ruby signed before she shook her head and signed [Oh and, hi by the way.]

Jaune sat up and made a spot for her before signing [Hey hon. What brought you over this early?]

Ruby sat down on his bed crossed legged in front of him, but not before giving him a toe curling kiss. Ruby signed out [You did stupid. You didn't get on IM and I wanted to make sure you were okay.]

Jaune barely contained his blush and signed [Yeah… Sorry about that.]

[I know what today is.] Ruby signed. [I talked to Ren and Nora a bit before I came over.]

Jaune sighed out [You don't have to do this. Piss a whole day away on me while I'm being miserable.]

Ruby shook her head and signed [Dumb ass, I want to be here, otherwise I'm going to be stuck at home with my mother.]

Jaune shrugged [Well when you put it that way I suppose I can't argue with you.]

Ruby saw an old picture book on his nightstand. She picked it up and sat it in her lap [Let me guess, pictures of your ex?]

Jaune shrugged [It was in the box. It's mostly pictures of our old gang hanging out or going places.]

[I'm sorry I'm not her Jaune.] Ruby signed out.

Jaune picked up the photo album and tossed it next to the box. [I don't want you to be her Ruby.]

Ruby sighed and looked at him [Help me out of my shirt]

Jaune's eyes shot wide with a blush as he frantically signed [Wait what? Like now?]

Ruby signed out looking at him with a slight blush [Jaune, we've dated for seven months and the most risky thing we've done was that one time I had you draw me in my underwear.]

Jaune broke eye contact [Yeah I know….]

Ruby sighed and shrugged [You never went that far with her?]

[God Ruby I was barely 14 when I started dating her.] Jaune signed out. [Like I was 14 for maybe a week]

[We both just turned 16 in the last two months, it's not weird for 16 year olds to mess around.] Ruby signed out.

[Yeah I know, today is just a weird day for it.] Jaune signed out as he leaned back against the wall.

[It's just a Saturday Jaune, the only thing that would be weird about it is that your mom is home] Ruby signed as she slid into his lap [I'm not going to make you do this if your really that uncomfortable with it, but were stagnating as a couple]

Jaune blushed and looked like he was struggling with the idea of what Ruby is asking. Jaune finally signed out [I guess I'm a bit nervous is all.]

Ruby gave him a small kiss, that led to a longer deeper kiss before she pulled away. Jaune meekly signed [I uh, don't have protection]

It was Ruby's turn to turn red as she signed [I mean… I do…]

The pair stared at each other in silence for a few awkward moments with Ruby sitting In Jaune's lap before Jaune started to lightly Grip the Bottom of Ruby's tank top. Ruby felt her heart pounding in her chest as she felt her tank being lifted up. Jaune then stopped unexpectedly and looked at the direction of his door. Ruby sighed a bit realizing his mother must of shouted something to him from somewhere else in the house. She looked at Jaune and signed [What was that about?]

Jaune blushed and signed back [My mom said she'd be back in an hour, she had a few things to get from the store.] Jaune rubbed his neck [So uh, yeah house to ourselves.]

Ruby's heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest as Jaune went back to helping her out of her Tank top.

* * *

What would follow would be mostly described as approximately 25 minutes of fumbling about as neither of them knew what the hell they were doing. The next ten were spent in mutual shock at what they just did. Followed by a bit more making out and then getting dressed.

Now Ruby, who was feeling slightly sore sore but was also feeling a combination of awkward embarrassment and general satisfaction in equal measure watched her boyfriend making them both breakfast. As ruby sipped her coffee she quietly watched her boyfriend, taking in the moment. Jaune's hair was pulled back and tied back to keep it out of his face while he cooked them both Scrambled eggs and Bacon. Ruby also looked with some satisfaction at the content look in his eyes. A Look she rarely saw on his face.

A few minutes later Jaune set the plate in front or Ruby and sat down smiling and signing [Here you go, I see you found the coffee already.]

Ruby smiled [Yeah, I did.] she signed back as Jaune say down.

As Jaune took a couple bites from his breakfast she tapped him on the shoulder getting him to look up at him. He signed out a quick [What's up] while he swallowed his eggs.

Ruby smiled and signed out [Thank you.]

Jaune wore a dopey grin [What for breakfast]

Ruby shook her head and giggled [No, I mean yeah thank you for breakfast, but I was more wanting to say thank you for trusting me.]

Jaune smiled as he took another bite and looked like he was gathering his thoughts before signing [You were right, by the way. I guess I was holding myself back because of her.]

Ruby smiled sympathetically [Maybe it's time you got a bit of closure after everything.]

Jaune quietly finished his eggs and bacon and signed [Yeah, I mean] Jaune paused looking like he was gathering his thoughts [I think.] Jaune hesitated [I think it might be time to go pay my respects.]

Ruby quietly finished her breakfast as she signed out to him. [Do you want me to go with you?]

[I don't think I could do it without you there.] Jaune signed back with one hand as he sipped his coffee.

Ruby smiled and nodded [Okay, let's take some time for you to mentally prepare and we'll both go over.]

Jaune nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

By 11:15 in the morning, Jaune and Ruby stood outside of the Nikos residence. Ruby watched her boyfriends hesitation for a moment before he knocked on the door. Ruby saw Sam Nikos open the door a few moments. it was clear she was not in the best shape and that she had been recent crying.

Jaune looked down for a second before he offered Sam a hug which she quickly accepted. Ruby focused on trying to read Ms Nikos Lips as she pulled back to say "It's good to see you Jaune, you here for Ren and Nora?"

Jaune wrote something down on a notepad for her to read. Sam looked up and said with a smile "Ah your coming to see how were doing and check up on us, well come inside Jaune" Sam turned to Ruby and for a moment Ruby could see the clear resemblance between Sam and the pictures of her late daughter that she's seen. "Ms Long your welcome to come inside as well, I know I have you to thank for Jaune even being here after all."

Ruby felt a goofy smile creep on her face as she followed Sam and Jaune inside.

* * *

"This this idiot comes in holding an ice pack over his eye" Ren said pointing at Jaune "I mean we all saw him a couple hours ago at lunch and he didn't have a black eye then, so it was a bit of a surprise that he somehow managed to pick one up in that short amount of time."

The group were all sitting around Ms Niko's kitchen table swapping stories over pizza and soda's as Ren kept talking Jaune was signing it out for Ruby's sake. "So of course were all wondering what the hell happened. Pyrrha just reaches over for the biggest book she could find and was practically shouting 'Who did this!' At Jaune. I mean picture this 5 foot nothing puff ball of a girl holding a Webster's dictionary like a club demanding who gave her 6 foot tall boyfriend a black eye with vengeance on her mind."

Sam was cracking up, Nora was laughing her ass off, even Ruby was feeling an amused chuckle at Jaune's embarrassed looking face. "So of course, we all wanted to know who did it, I mean it wouldn't have been the first fight Jaune had picked since we met him. And what did he say?" Ren said looking at Jaune.

[The girls volleyball team.] Jaune signed back giving into his giggle fit.

[Wait what?] Ruby signed back and Ren interpreted for her.

"You see it turns out this guy here was taking a shortcut through the school Gym to meet up with us, while the Volleyball team was practicing and one of them spiked a ball weird just as Jaune walked by." Ren said with a big grin and an obvious sign that he was chuckling out his words.

Jaune signed out [I got hit right in the eye by it and had to swing by the nurses office, hence why I was late that day]

Ren with a smirk said "Now, Pyrrha, knowing Jaune way to well didn't believe this for a second, and asked 'No seriously, who did this, I'm going to show them the definition of pain after I whack them with this a few times'"

Sam chuckled and squinted her eyes "How come I never heard about this before now?"

"I have no idea Sam, I mean it was pretty damn funny at the time" Nora said as she was holding her sides from laughing.

Jaune signed out with his typical dopey Grin [I don't think she ever believed me at all.]

"Oh she didn't, she told me later she didn't believe you." Ren said to Jaune with a grin.

Jaune just shook his head and signed out. [That sounded like her.]

After the chuckles died down Nora tilted her head "Did you uh… want to say hi to her?"

Jaune's smile faded a little bit but was there as he signed to Nora and the others [Yeah, I guess it would be a bit rude if I didn't]

Ms Nikos pointed and spoke "I know you'll want a bit of privacy, So she's on the bookshelf in the spare bedroom over there. The girl loved to read so I decided to put her where she'd feel at home."

Jaune nodded and slightly chuckled [Yeah, Sounds about right to be honest.] before he stood up. Ruby having just lost her interpreter got up and pointed at Jaune. Sam just said "Go ahead dear…"

Ruby nodded and followed Jaune. By the time Ruby got to where Jaune was she saw him standing in front of a book shelf that held the simple ceramic urn on it, it was surrounded by several books that she assumed was Pyrrha's…

She watched Jaune pull out a small red and black twenty sided die and sat down next to her urn before he signed [You got that mixed up with my old dice bag.] Jaune rubbed his neck before he signed out to Pyrrha [So uh, here you are… I guess the original plan was to meet back up after three years right? Of course the plan also included you being alive.]

Ruby watched Jaune wince for a second but he kept signing. [I… I moved on. I guess that's normal enough after a year.] Jaune paused and rubbed like he was thinking of what to say. [I guess I'm still trying to resolve that I'm a big part of why you did what you did. I can also say, that I'm angry that you did it.]

Jaune paused as his hands clenched up in anger before he relaxed and let them drop to his side. [I miss you though, and I'm sure all of us wish you were still here.] Jaune glanced over at where Ruby was sanding and smiled at her with his arms folded across his chest. [I moved on with the help of some amazing people over this last year, My friends, Yang, Weiss and Blake, and my girlfriend Ruby.] Jaune took a deep breath [I know part of me will always scream out over your loss. That part of me that died the day you did, but I'm going to silence that part of me, I'm going to put that part of me in your box and let it waste away. I'm going to move forward with the help of my friends here.]

Jaune smiled [Your missing a lot here, I'm going to be a brother soon, my mother is getting married in a couple weeks. Hell, maybe if you were still here, I'd be telling you all of this in person. Or maybe you'd still be out west still and maybe your mother would still be married to that son of a bitch you called a father.]

Ruby watched Jaune shake his head as he faced away from her. She saw the subtle shake in his body as he reached up and wiped his eyes. [If I want to be able to keep doing what I want to do, be the best god damn boyfriend I can to Ruby, and be the best friend I can be to the others, I have to bury you.] Jaune paused [Frankly I don't care if your in heaven looking down at me pissed that I'm doing this. You could have stayed with us, we could have had a great life together, but now I'm going to live that life with someone else.] Jaune clenched his fists and signed [Goodbye] before he turned to Ruby and forced a smile and signed to her [I think I'm good.]

Ruby wiped her eyes and smiled [Good, do you mind if I have a word with her, just me and her?]

Jaune tilted her head and nodded [Yeah I'll be out with the others.] and walked out of the room leaving Ruby alone with the remains of Jaune's first love.

Ruby walked over and looked at the empty doorway before she looked at the Urn. She stared at it for a second and thought out a small prayer before she signed out [So, I've heard a lot about you, you seemed like a nice person, and you looked really pretty in your photos.]

Ruby's smile faded quickly as she continued [But the truth is I think I hate you.] Ruby paused to double check that no one was in the doorway before she kept going [I hate that because of you, My Jaune is a shell of who he was when he was your Jaune. I hate that you almost killed him.]

Ruby felt her own blood boil [I hate that our relationship has been stalling, not because he's not in love with me, but because he's scared of losing me, scared of hurting me. I know he doesn't like to talk about it, that he'd like to pretend that your memories don't haunt him. But I know he puts up a brave supportive face for us while he screams in torment on the inside.]

Ruby signed out in declaration [Well I'm going to fix what you broke, every damn day he's a little stronger, every damn day he smiles a little brighter, and if I have to hold him up till he can stand on his own, so fucking be it.] Ruby wiped her own eyes. [Jaune was there when I needed someone just like him, I was there when he needed someone to pull him back from the abyss.]

[Your a coward that couldn't take the pain of him not being there? Well your pain didn't die with you, it just got rammed into the hearts of everyone around you. I can't fix Ren and Nora or your mother, but I can help Jaune.] Ruby signed out before she clenched her fists and anger. Deciding she didn't have anything else to say she turned and left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

Ruby went back to the others and was all smiles again by the time she sat back down. When she looked at Jaune's eyes, she saw the flicker in them, it may not have been the fire that was in that old picture, but it was getting stronger. She smiled at the thought of one day seeing those eyes full of the life they had, and she declared to herself that she would be there every step of the way to be there for him.

* * *

**Well this was certainly the longest chapter of this story by far, but it covered a lot of ground. I kinda decided early to tell this chapter complexly from Ruby's perspective as I don't think I do that particularly often in this story. But of course telling this particular chapter, which was a deeply personal chapter from Ruby's perspective helped kinda give the chapter and "Outside looking in" perspective that I felt was better in the long term.**

**But beyond that, I don't have much else to say about it. As far as Reviews go, Well Calamk, the Urn did in fact come up in this chapter as far as giving Jaune the chance to get some closure on the last year of his life. Dragon Lord Syed 101, I'm actually pretty tempted to have Ruby keep it kinda short, especially in light of of her appearance in the Volume 7 promo arc in which she looks to have a bit more of a tomboy look hair-wise. and Darkvampirekisses, I'm glad your enjoying the story up to this point, I've been having a blast recalling living through this time to write about it as well. **

**Beyond that, thanks again to everyone for reading, and I hope all of you have a great day.**


	36. Chapter 36: Transmitter

_July 20th, 1999, At a hearing clinic at the next town over._

Ruby was getting tired of the silence. As she sat in a chair in the center of what was called "the quiet room" with both of her parents, Ms Arc, and Jaune, as well as a Doctor Sustrai, she couldn't help but struggle to contain her nerves. Doctor Sustrai was by all accounts, an expert in her field. That was lost a bit on the fact despite being a professional hearing aid technician, she wasn't looking the part with her emerald green dyed hair and nose piercing.

[Okay Ms Long, were going to go ahead and start working on calibrating your Implants first, I see you brought your own, and I must say the red color of these Transmitters suit you perfectly.] Emerald signed to Ruby with a smile.

Ruby smiled back as her nerves started to get to her, she glanced around the room, Jaune gave her a thumbs up when she looked at him. She could see Mina was excited to be part of this from her ear to ear smile. Her father also gave her a thumbs up when she looked at him, and her mother was clearly as nervous as her based on the way her right leg was shaking and her arms folded across her stomach.

Emerald sat up and start putting the microphone parts of hearing implants on each ear having calibrated them carefully over the last forty five minutes they had sat there. Once she had them both connected she sat down and typed a couple things out. Ruby found it hard to not fidget with the wires connecting from the Hearing aids to the doctors computer.

Emerald was speaking while signing to Ruby, [Okay, so were going to start simple, I'm going to send a test signal to your right implant, and your going to tell me if you hear it, assuming that you do, you can tell me if it's soft or loud okay?]

Ruby nodded but found it insane that she was being asked to understand the concept of loud or quiet when she's never experienced either before. [How will I know if it's too loud]

[It it's painful it's too loud, if you can't perceive the test signal without having to concentrate on it, then it's too quiet.] Dr Sustrai signed to her.

Ruby relaxed in the seat and was trying to fight her own nerves as she thought of everything that has transpired over the last few weeks. From her operation, to that "thing" Jaune and her did a few days before in his room that she didn't want to think too hard about right now lest she start blushing.

All of her thoughts were kicked out of her head when she experienced something she couldn't explain. She didn't have the words to describe it. But she must of flinched because everyone in the room's eyes were on her all the sudden.

[Were you able to hear that?] Emerald signed.

Did she, I mean she had no idea what it meant to "hear" anything, but what she just felt was completely alien. When the sound went through her head from her right ear she immediately covered her mouth with both hands and stomped her feet in her chair.

[That was a sound right? I heard that?] Ruby frantically signed to the doctor.

[If you did then congratulations, you just heard your first "beep"] Emerald said. [Now was it painful, or do you feel like it took a lot of effort to hear it?

[No it, I guess sounded fine.] Ruby signed as she then had to wipe a tear from her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Jaune had moved his chair closer to her. [God that's really weird to say!]

[Lets go ahead and give the other one a go now shall we?] Emerald said with a smile. As she turned to face her parents to say something to them she could make out. As she glanced around she could see Mina was smiling and almost giddy in her seat her dad with beaming with joy and her mother had long since stopped shaking and was staring with a look of awe and joy.

Then from the other side came a rather painfully uncomfortable "beep" [Ow, okay that was painful]

[Ah okay lets lower the levels on the left microphone a bit and we'll try again.] Emerald said [Let me know how this works out for you]

She barely heard it. And signed as such. It took a few attempts to raise it to a good level. Ruby gave a thumbs up when she felt it was at a good level. When Emerald turned to talk to Ruby's parents again she turned and looked at Jaune who had been respectfully quiet the entire time.

[I can't believe this is happening, I'm actually freaked out and I'm just hearing "beeps"] Ruby said through shaking hands. A Combination of her own nerves and excitement was threatening to overwhelm her.

[We might have to take you to see Episode one again once your ears are on so you can hear that awesome song during the Darth Maul fight.] Jaune signed out.

[God, Music, that's always just bee a thump in my chest or something other people experienced.] Ruby signed nervously.

Jaune pointed at the doctor again who waited for her to look at her. Emerald then signed out. [Okay so we got to balance the audio intake between the two transmitters so it's sounds like a single tone when you hear something through both ears okay? You should only hear one tone and not two separate tones.] Emerald pushed a Kleenex box over to Ruby's side of the desk as she sat there. [Your going to need this.]

What started off as two constant sounds, gradually began to merge together into one sound, Ruby waved her hand to signal that she only hear one sound now. Far different that what she was hearing from each ear, now the sound came from all around her. The consistent sound was playing hell on her sense of balance until she got used to it, and was holding Jaune's hand for stability in the meanwhile.

Emerald looked at the computer for a few moments while saying something to the other people in the room. Jaune would later explain that Emerald was telling the "Guests present" that her calibrations went well and everything was ready for Ruby's implants to be turned on fully, Emerald also asked that everyone keep it quiet until they werer directed to do so as she was going to freak out a bit at first.

Emerald turned to Ruby [Okay kid, this it, this is the moment you've been working towards for all these months, are you ready?]

Ruby's breath caught in her chest. She wasn't even able to sign out she just nodded an excited yes.

[You won't hear much at first, I'm going to bring you slowly up to the same level we had you calibrated to so your not overwhelmed okay?]

Ruby squeezed Jaune's hand and signed with her free hand [Okay, I'm ready]

Emerald counted down from three...

Two…

One…

And then.. nothing, not at first at least. But as Emerald was taping a volume button to bring her up to level something was happening in her head. At first it was a tickle in her head. Right around her ears, a soft almost unnoticeable vibration. Although not really one, she didn't know how to quite describe it. The vibration, no, sensation grew stronger, and started to take a pattern that was in tune with her own chest movement.

Once she realized what she was hearing the sound got more frantic and she heard a sharp tone when she gasped. "_I'm hearing myself breathe!"_

"R-by" she heard something from where emerald was sitting, her eyes shot directly to where she was sitting.

Emerald smiled and said "id yu jst heer me?" Ruby's eyes shot wide as she realized what that sound was "_What? was that her voice!"_

[I didn't understand you, but I think I just heard you!] Ruby signed as tears started leaking out of her eyes.

Emerald looked over to Ruby's parents and said "Wll sai hai to er"

Summer was first, because Ruby could read her lips she found it easier for her to make out what she was saying. "Hai Swwetie! Haw Arr Yu?"

Ruby let out a nervous giggle and cover her own mouth when it came out, she could feel the tears coming out of her eyes as she was getting a bit overwhelmed with the situation as her brain struggled to understand what was happening to it. She signed out [I sound like that?] with her hands shaking the whole time.

Jaune signed to her, Ruby could hear a sort of _swish_ sound as the fabric of his shirt brushed against his arms. A sound his brain more than likely filtered out but her's simply never had to learn how. [That was your giggle, I hear that quite a bit actually] Jaune said as he inhaled in sharply and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Ruby heard every bit of it. She always just assumed that Jaune was quiet, but he was actually kinda noisy it turned out.

"Yu do eing otay ober there ti-gar?" she heard another voice say, one that sounded, gods she didn't even know how to put it, more solid than her mother's or the doctors, she looked over at the source of the voice and saw her dad smiling at her.

[Was that you just now?] Ruby signed to her dad

Tai smiled and spoke as he signed to help her understand better what he was saying "Yeah, that was me you just heard there."

Ruby took a moment and grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her eyes off as she signed out [You sound different!].

Tai translated for his wife and her mom chimed in. "Mst Guies sond diffrnt than gurls Rby"

Everyone was pretty quiet, as ruby let that sink in as the room fell largely silent, she could hear something that when she tried to emulate it in her mouth sounded like a faint "biz" sound that fell over the entire room, she looked around as she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Jaune was smiling looking amused at this but didn't move too much, her parents just looked confused in general, and Mina still had a shit eating grin. Ruby eventually followed the sound up towards the fluorescent lights in the ceiling and she chuckled out when she realized that was the sound.

She pointed up at the lights as a sob escaped her throat, she was officially overwhelmed and quickly found herself in the comfortable arms of her boyfriend as she cried it out for a second. As odd as it sounded the sounds her own voice made as she sobbed proved to be soothing, because they were _her_ sounds. They were sounds she controlled. She looked at the others and signed out [I didn't realize the lights made a noise.]

She heard the sharp exhale from her boyfriend and the faint giggle from her mother. Her father smiled and signed [Those things must be working pretty good, I don't even really notice that anymore.]

Ruby smiled and giggled which still threw her off seeing as she heard it. She ended up quickly covering her mouth in surprise, and then that just made her giggle again.

Doc Emerald then with a big smile spoke and signed out "Alright kid, did you want to turn those off for now or did you want to brave wearing them out of the quiet room"

Ruby wiped her eyes off with a Kleenex shocked by the sound of the Kleenex being pulled from the box and she tried to say "I wan tu war them out"

Everyone went silent for a moment, Ruby felt completely embarrassed at how weird that sounded to her. She looked at her mother who was tearing up badly, as was her father. She looked at Mina who just looked shocked to say the very least. She looked at Jaune who had the biggest beaming smile at her before he signed [So Ruby has spoken! I say lets give her that one.]

Emerald signed [Okay, but if it gets overwhelming, you can detach the transmitters from the sides of your head with a small tug, and don't forget to turn them off, as you know there held on by the magnets in your skull so it won't hurt.]

Ruby nodded and stood up hearing the rather annoying sound the chair made when it was pushed back, she visibly winced a bit at that part.

[God damn do all chairs sound like that?] Ruby signed to Jaune.

[Well they do on concrete if I'm being honest.] Jaune signed back as she took his arm.

Hanging off her arm she signed [I'm honestly a bit nervous, so hold on okay?]

"Jau-ne rde bck wit her otay?" Mina said to Jaune

[She's not letting go so I don't have a choice. See you tonight] Jaune hand signed back, Ruby was fascinated by how his fingers occasionally made a noise with certain gestures.

Ruby hear her mother talking to her father "We shuld wrk on lang goo age clsses fer her sun."

"Let her Ejoy thas furst hun" Her father said back.

Ruby couldn't quite understand what she said until Jaune signed out a translation followed with [I mean, it's so you can eventually just talk like everyone else, you won't need someone to interpret anymore.]

* * *

The walk to the car was an exercise in confusion. She was bombarded with so many noises that she found herself stopping to investigate every tiny sound every one else took for granted.

First she had to stop because of the loud sounds of a car driving by. She also had to stop when she heard a bird chirping. It didn't help that she didn't know how to focus on a direction and aim herself in the direction of a sound, so every time she heard something she would look around until she just happened to see it.

She also had a terrible time with gauging distances, everything sounded to her like they were the same distance, or sounded like they were right next to her head, her parents chatter sounded like they were right next to hear head despite being a dozen of feet away.

Every time it welled up in her, every time she felt like she was about to panic, she felt a squeeze of her hand by Jaune who was next to her. Focusing on that helped her make it to the car with out having a panic attack due to the sheer sensory overload of her newly discovered hearing.

Jaune helped her inside and closed the door, leaving her in relative silence for a few moments until he got into the seat next to her. And clicked his seat belt on. Ruby just rubbed her face feeling absolutely and completely fatigued. She stared at him for a few minutes as she watched him, every time he moved she heard the leather in the seats make a sound. She listened to his breath as he chest moved. When he went to scratch the faint stubble on his cheek she heard the soft sound of his finger rubbing against his skin.

She wanted to try something. For a moment she sat there and thought about how his name sounded for a few moments before she gave it a shot "Jooane?" She said a bit loudly which caused him to flinch in his seat. He turned and looked at her silently chuckling, his chuckle coming out as a sort of strange breathing.

[That's going to take a bit of getting used to.] He signed to her, the faint sounds of his movements being picked up by her ears.

Ruby signed [I just can't-] she paused to think of how she wanted to word what she wanted to say this [I just can't believe how noisy everything is. I mean was that sound off in the distance the entire time we were outside?]

[What sound?] Jaune asked Ruby.

She tried to emulate it, it came out like a soft monotone but constant drone that was barely above a whisper. Jaune snapped his fingers with, well, a snap.

[I think your hearing the freeway] He signed to her as her parents started to open their doors causing the car itself to make several distracting beeping noises, just ones that were different from the test sounds she had heard earlier.

[Wait, that was the freeway, the freeway is like ten miles away isn't it?] Ruby asked.

[Well I guess I sorta take it for granted but yeah, you hear a lot of small background noises like that every day, just like the lights in the room.]

Ruby sighed out and closed her eyes when her attention was drawn to a noise coming from the front of the car, sounding like someone speaking but changing their pitch, and a series of noises that sounded… well if she was being honest she hoped not all music sounded like that.

[For god's sake Tai, she just got her ears turned on, don't force her to listen to country!] Jaune signed which elicited a loud giggle from Ruby.

"Tay plse chnge the st-ation, she snds lik she's be torterd bck ther" Summer said to her husband.

Tai looked back and fingered signed [This sounds alright right?]

Ruby shook her head no and signed back [I'm actually wondering what on earth is wrong with you all if this is music]

Summer reached out and changed the station to a something else with an entirely different sound to it. The song had a more, she have the words to describe it, bass sound, with longer softer tones. It also helped that the person singing it didn't sound like… well she didn't know what to compare it to but she thought that this song was nice.

She couldn't but help notice how the song made her feel good to listen to. The song itself also felt like it was kinda familiar to her somehow. As the car started driving she thought about it. She looked at Jaune who looked like he was lost in thought until she tapped his hand.

[what song is this?] Ruby asked.

[This. Ruby we danced to this song at the dance last year. It's _Aerosmith_ the song is called "_Don't want to miss a thing"_ ] Jaune signed to her.

Ruby closed her eyes and took the song in, she tapped her chest to the beat and began to hum in a monotone until it matched up with her memory of that night. Once she realized she was listening to the same song she fell in love with Jaune dancing to she opened her eyes and looked at Jaune and signed [Yeah, I like this one.]

"Serry Tay, luks lke she a ricker gurl" Summer said to her husband eliciting a groan from her father.

The rest of the car ride was pretty easy after that, normally she'd fall asleep from boredom on long car rides like this, but there was just too many new noises to experience to make it possible for her to not be awake an alert.

She didn't want to miss a thing after all.

* * *

**So this was absolutely one of the chapters I was looking forward to writing. It was kind of a challenge to try and write out Ruby in this chapter as she was experiencing things that we take for granted for the first time. I watched, a metric crap ton of videos of people reacting to their implants being activated for the first time. I also added my own experience after having my own hearing "restored" after never noticing it diminish over the course of several years. (actually I just had a blockage in my ears removed I never knew was there). So, the point is, the thing that happens is you get overwhelmed, and yeah something as simple as a noise coming from something you never noticed made noise before can sucker punch your brain and cause to become overwhelmed. One thing in particular I pulled from my own experience was the bit about not being able to gauge the distance of sounds. Having everything sound like it's next to you even if it's rather far away.**

**the point is, I hope I did this subject even a smidgen of justice. but i'll wait and see what people say. if someone who had been through an experience like this wants to share in the comments and tell me what I screwed up, hey i'll take the feedback.**

**That said, I do want to talk about the comments, as some of us writers know, every once in a blue moon the website sorta poops itself a bit, so as a result, a review written by a guest from the 19th, never showed up till after the last chapter came up, and I kinda want to address it. I wish whoever you are, you had an account so I could give you a proper shout out. But the idea that I actually helped someone by doing what I consider hobby was, I don't have the words honestly, but I got weepy. My wife wondered what the hell was wrong with me. Whoever you are, I hope things work out and get better for you. I hope you can find those people you can care about and cherish and I hope you can find your way past your feelings of guilt. I think you have a potentially great future ahead of you.**

**As for everyone else, thanks for reassuring me I didn't make Ruby jump the shark by having her express how she felt about Pyrrha, it's always a bit controversial to have a character speak ill of the dead, and I knew that was a gamble. **

**As always, thanks to everyone who read this today, and as always I hope you all have a great day!**


	37. Chapter 37: Wedding bells (1)

_July 25th 1999, in the Arc residence._

Jaune woke up at around 6:45 in the morning, his mother was getting married in five days and he needed to get a few things ready before he went over to pick up Ruby for the first rehearsal.

While Jaune was certainly not Alan's best man, Mr Ironwood who Alan apparently had been friends with since Vietnam was slated for that role. Jaune was going to be one of the groomsmen standing at the front of the wedding. Meanwhile Ruby was not the maid of honor, that honor being given to Sam Nikos. She was however in his opinion, the cutest of all the Bridesmaids.

As a result they both had to be physically present and and ready for the thrilling job of standing in place while the local minister walked his mother and soon to be stepfather through their vows.

That concern however gave way to the fact that as he was waking up he was aware of the weight pressing down on his stomach that was not there when he went to bed last night. Jaune reached down without opening his eyes to see what it was only for him to feel fur. Jaunes eyes shot wide open and he leaned forward to see that at some point a small cat had managed to find a way into the house and nestled down onto his stomach for a nap.

Jaune, wouldn't describe himself as being a particular type of animal person one way or the other, his family didn't really do the whole pet thing as it was just something they could financially swing throughout his life. But the small he wants to guess multi-shaded gray beast on his stomach seemed to be quite content with the situation.

Jaune trying to sit as still as he could as drops of sweat went down his neck knocked on the wall to get someone's attention because who the hell knows where this thing came from? The cat looked up lazily at Jaune and purred as it stretched out on his stomach and flopped to it's side.

Mina stepped in and asked "Morning Jaune, what's wrong?"

Jaune just pointed at the lazy beast that was making his lap a home and signed [Someone's cat got in the house and that's all you can ask?]

"What, Duke Tickle Whiskers? Nah he's a good kitty aren't you?" Mina said as she picked up the fluff ball and started to pet small beast as it cuddled up to her and started to loudly purr

["Duke Tickle Whiskers"? We had a cat wander in and your naming it?] Jaune signed out with a look of distress in his body language. [And it apparently is a land holder in the kingdom of Britain?]

"What are you talking about, this is Alan's cat?" Mina said as she held the cat up to her face and gave it a tiny kiss on top of it's head as the cat was still purring up a shockingly loud storm for its small size.

[What the heck Mom, you didn't tell me he had a cat, let alone that it was being moved in here.] Jaune signed out as he sat up in bed.

"Well I did say we were going to be moving in Alan's stuff from his apartment to here right?" Mina said with a smile.

Jaune face palmed quite a bit knowing where this is going

"Well the Duke here is part of said property" Mina said with a big grin. "Besides anit he just the cutest damn kitty?

[Did Alan actually name the cat "Duke Tickle Whiskers"?] He asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You better believe he did, and it's the cutest name for the cutest little kitty ain't chu? Yes you are!" Mina said as her voice and apparent mental state degraded to baby talk at the cat.

Jaune got up and signed [Right, I'm going to get a shower I got to get Ruby so we can go to the church for the rehearsal today.]

Mina waved him off as she walked around with the small cat like one holds a baby.

* * *

At around 7:50 or so he arrived at the Long residence, he waved hello and exchanged brief pleasantries with Ms Nikos and Nora. before he went to collect Ruby. Ren was apparently still sleeping at the time.

Jaune stepped into the Long residence living room where he saw Ruby sitting on the floor cross legged staring at the TV, she turned and waved before she got back to watching her show and eating breakfast.

[Are you watching Sesame Street?] Jaune signed to Ruby.

"Yap ai am" Ruby said back "Ai aim taying to Larn how werds Soond"

Jaune smiled at how shockingly cute she sounded just then [Well that's one way to get it done I guess.] Jaune took a look at her breakfast, which was a bowl of Rice Krispies. [Don't you normally drink a breakfast shake for breakfast?]

Ruby just held up her bowl for him to listen, he heard the telltale crackle the cereal made that it

was known for. [Wait your eating this because it makes a noise?]

Ruby giggled as she sat the bowl down in front of her and signed to him [Yeah, I mean when Yang mentioned to me that it did I went out and bought a box to hear for myself.] She then giggled and ran her hand through her hair as she giggled.

Jaune's brain screamed at him "_Oh my god she is so god damn cute right now, I just want to hug her to bits!"_ while he signed out asking [So how are you liking hearing so far? No issues with the implants? No weird pains?]

Ruby laughed and smiled folding her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. [It's amazing, now that it's not so overwhelming. I'm learning so many new sounds all the time.]

Jaune smiled as he watched his girlfriend blush and stare at him. She signed out [You must think I'm being silly, I'm eating cereal for the sound it makes, and i'm watching a show for toddlers.]

[Hey if they ever gave me a way to speak or see in colors, i'd be over the mountain looking at everything or talking up a storm as well, so don't feel bad about it.] Jaune signed before he rubbed Ruby's back.

Ruby signed back [Actually, that would be nice, at least so you'd stop referring to the lightsaber scenes in Star Wars as "Grown adults trying to hit each other with glowing white dildo sticks"]

[I call it as I see it hon.] Jaune signed in reply. [In this case literally]

Ruby sighed out and shook her head before looking at him and asking [So what's going on that your here this early?]

Jaune smiled and signed out [Well my mom and Alan needs us both at the church in an hour or so for the wedding rehearsal and-]

Jaune was cut off as Ruby quickly scramble to her feat knocking over her bowl of Cereal as she audibly said "Aw shat shat shat, dats t'day!" and rushed out of the room.

Jaune chuckled silently and decided to keep her out of trouble by cleaning the mess she just made up while she got a shower.

* * *

At Nine in the morning on the dot, Jaune stood in a rented tux standing with the taller James Ironwood to his left and a few other teachers, particularly Port and Oobleck, across the isle on the other side of Jaune. Across the isle in Gray dresses that he was later told were a lovely shade of purple, Stood Sam Nikos, the maid of honor and a few coworkers. Jaune noted that Ruby was missing which Jaune found confusing. It became apparent quite quickly that something went wrong, he signed to his mother, who was wearing her casual clothes still to come with him to see what the hold up was.

When Jaune and Mina arrived at the dressing room Yang was shouting at some delivery person from the dress shop that altered all the dresses. A large part of today's rehearsal was to to allow the Bridesmaids to try their dresses out for and point out any last minute alterations that were needed if they felt the need to.

Jaune walked up and signed to Yang [What's going on? Is Ruby getting flashbacks of that Tom Petty music video? I thought she understood that Tom Petty can't hurt her!]

"What the fu-" Yang spoke out. "No I was just informed that they really screwed the pooch with Ruby's bridesmaid dress."

Mina chimed in "Well how bad is it?" she said folding her arms. "Can she come out and show us?"

"Only if you want your son to see more of her than either of us are comfortable with?" Yang spoke out.

Jaune felt his cheeks reddened as he broke eye contact with the pair and rubbed his neck.

Mina seemed to catch on to this "Seriously? Okay not important right now. Let me go in and see, Jaune keep Yang from murdering the delivery man."

Jaune shot a meek thumbs up just before he caught an elbow to the stomach "Do I want to know what you and my sister have been up to behind my back?"

[I have nothing to say on the matter at this time Yang] Jaune signed [So how bad is it?]

"Gods, we don't have enough time before the wedding to un-fuck this mess" Yang sighed out in frustration. "My sister is a b-cup at best but they altered the dress for like a C-cup she can't go three steps without slipping out"

[That would be bad.] Jaune signed out wearing his best poker face

Mina came out a few moments later, it was her turn to get in the face of the delivery guy "So I just want you to understand, that girl is 16, why in the holy hell did her dress get altered like that, are you trying to get half the men in the at the reception murdered by my son here?"

As if on queue Jaune got to staring down the delivery boy as he cracked his knuckles and let out an eerie rasp from the back of his throat.

"Your company is making my sister look like a stripper!" Yang shouted

"You need to take this dress back and have it re-altered to her proper measurements!" Mina shouted.

The Delivery man stammered out "Ms Arc, please understand, there is simply not enough time to re-alter the dress, we'd practically have to grab a new dress and remeasure her for it."

Ruby having changed into her street clothes came out beat red and signing to Jaune [My god what pervert thought that was a good idea?]

While Mina screamed at the delivery boy Jaune signed to Ruby [How bad we talking?]

[They cut the dress for someone a foot shorter than me and for someone while tits larger than mine, it didn't leave much to the imagination.] Ruby said uncomfortably.

Jaune grabbed the Delivery man by the collar ending all conversation. [Ruby, Continue please…]

Ruby got a somewhat surprised look on her face from her boyfriends reaction and signed out [I honestly don't know how they fucked it up that bad!]

"Language Ms Long!" Mina said.

[Fine, I don't know how they screwed it up that bad. But I'm pretty they should be on a list somewhere for it.] Ruby signed back as Jaune's grip tightened.

"So I know what she said even if you don't, you will either remake her dress, or provide us with materials and pray to whatever god your business believes in that I can fix it in time, or I will unleash the six foot two inch personification of your end standing before you on your business with a fucking sledgehammer, and before you think I can't get away with it?" Mina points at Ruby and shouts "Her father is a fucking cop and will look the other way!"

Jaune hand signed [Mom, Language.]

[Not helping hon.] Ruby signed as she discreetly held Yang back.

"I don't know what you want me to say, are you sure the girl didn't grow since these measurements were taken, or that maybe she didn't hold still while we were taking her measurements?" The Delivery Boy said out loud while looking for someone to come to her aid.

While Mina, Yang and Jaune were giving the young man the riot Sam walked up to ruby and gestured for her to come into the changing room.

Mina shouted "Short of my son dating a creature from "_John Carpenters: The Thing"_ I fail to see how "Not holding still" can cause a screw up on this level!"

Jaune was becoming increasingly pissed on his girlfriend and mothers behalf. He stood in place in stoic but still very angry silence. After taking a deep breathe he eased his grip on the delivery boy when he realized he was about to commit a felony assault on a man over a dress.

"I just don't know what options we have short of refunding the dress itself. I'm sorry we are simply too booked up to do another round of alterations on that dress!" The Man said.

As if on Queue Sam Nikos stepped out and said "Refund her half and provide me with a full bolt of fabric of that color"

"Excuse me?" Mina and the Delivery person said in unison.

"Oh please Mina, I had to do dress repairs on Nora's and Pyrrha's dresses for over a decade. Hell I'll make her dress better than the hack jobs these clowns sold us." Sam Said. "Oh that being said if you want Jaune to punch the person who did the measurements for apparently measuring more with his dick than a ruler based on the cuts they made. I'm sure we'd all look the wrong way."

Jaune thought about it for a second, what was the guys name? Ruby had mentioned it once or twice… "Michael?" No that wasn't it… "Matt Bragg?" Nah that wasn't it…

Jaune snapped his fingers before gut punching the man standing in front of him. "_Mercury Black"_ some pervy looking guy that trying to get friendly with Ruby now that he thought about it.

"Dude, what the heck!?" Mina asked.

[I remembered, Ruby complained to me in private about the guy who did the measurements, felt like he was getting a bit to fresh with her, I don't know if that's why the dressed got fu- messed up, but this guy did the measuring] Jaune said pointing at the man grabbing his stomach.

Sam said "Actually, on second thought, we have the run of the place all day, let me go take care of this with your son." as she got a wide Grin on her face. "It's been a while since I've seen your boy fired up like this"

Mina rolled her eyes, "Fine we'll put the rehearsal on hold for a little while…" As Mina went to go let Ozpin and the rest of the party know what's up.

An hour and forty five minutes later Sam was laughing out loud as she recounted the conversation they had with the dress shop "Yeah, I showed them the dress and gave them my _expert_ opinion on the measurements taken and our concerns that, one of there employees might have been attempting to exploit a minor, and yeah they refunded her dress in full and gave me the materials for the fixes I'll need to do."

"You never cease to amaze me Sam." Mina said over lunch just after they completed a not quite dress rehearsal

Ruby signed out [So what happened with that guy Jaune sucker punched[

Jaune held his hands before signing [Sucker punch? I'd never, I rose to defend your honor with pride and dignity.]

"Well it turns out he was not fully to blame, while I'm sure he is a bit of a creep, he didn't fuck-" Sam said before she was interrupted

"Language…." Yang said as she sat quietly at the table drinking a soda.

"He didn't mess up the order on purpose, seems that there is a person out there with the measurements they used, and he got her mixed up with Ruby's order.

"Oh for pity's sake…" Mina muttered "You are super sure we can fix the dress in time?"

"Oh absolutely I can, I promise you that!" Sam said. "Hell I'll try not to make young Ruby steal your spotlight"

Ruby let out a soft giggle when Jaune translated what they said before signing out a quick [Thank you] to Sam.

Sam smiled at Ruby and said "It's quite alright dear".

[I kinda feel bad for punching that guy.] Jaune signed out.

"Jaune it's not the first time you punched someone over a girl." Mina paused "That still being said, don't do that again." Mina said with a smirk.

Jaune silently laughed out loud at that one. Ruby wore the biggest smile on her face she's had in a long time as she thought "_I don't think I've ever seen him laugh that hard before"_

Jaune looked at Ruby and signed [Sorry you told me to let you do the punching that one time, but you were in the other room and-] Jaune's signing was cut off by Ruby as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

[You can be my hero if you want.] Ruby smiled at Jaune.

Jaune silently chuckled at her as they both started joking and chatting casually.

Sam got a grin on her face as she excused herself, as she walked by to get herself another drink she thought to herself "_I'd say that boy is in good hands"_

Privately Sam swore she'd make sure she made sure she'd make that dress the best damn dress she could. With a smile she walked back to the group.

* * *

**So I think I more or less got this AQMW writing bug out of my system now. it took enough chapters right? So not much to say about this chapter as it's kinda the start of the next major story arc of this fic. I have a curve ball planed for a few chapters from now, but i'll let you all experience that when it happens. But because this was not an "impact-full" chapter I don't have to much to say about it. I'm pretty happy all of you seemed to get a kick out of it.**

**So I'll get this out in the open, I have a twitter account, I barely use it except to upload screen caps from switch games and occasionally shit-post about anime, and I feel like I can do better. I know their might be a few of you out there reading this or Dust Eater that don't have a Fanfiction account, and I want you all to be able to participate or to tell me how i'm doing. So you can now Send me messages on there and i'll do what I can to respond. I'll also try to get into the habit of posting updates when I upload chapters on their as well on a trial basis. **

**Other than that, it's 11:30 pm my time, and I need to be up in a few hours. So again, thanks for reading as always and i'll see you next time.**

**EDIT: So because I am that tired, I forgot to mention the link to the twitter page is in my profile page, sorry.**


	38. Chapter 38: Wedding Bells (2)

_July 27th 1999…. Seconds after disaster._

Alan Ozpin and Jaune Arc had just finished picking up the package that contained Mina's wedding dress and had opted to stop at a local barber shop in the same nearby town for haircuts, neither had realized at first that Alan's car had been towed while they were in the barber shop.

"Aw crap. Mina's wedding dress was in the car!" Alan said to Jaune as they both stood there dumbfounded at what had just transpired.

Alan paced as he pondered his options, whoever towed Alan's care didn't even take the time to check and see if they were still in the area or even attempted to confirm how long the coin operated parking meter had been expired for.

As he paced Jaune looked around and noticed a sign saying "Towing enforced by RAINART TOWING". Jaune snapped his fingers to get Ozpin's attention to him. Alan looked at Jaune and the sign he was pointing at. "Wait, so you think the car was towed over there?"

Jaune wrote out a note saying 'I can't think of where else it would be.'

"Okay, let me call your mom and I'll tell her were going to be late and to not wait up for us." Alan Said.

Jaune waived at Alan and showed him a note saying 'Might not want to tell her about the whole "we lost your wedding dress" thing yet.'

Alan nodded as he started talking to Mina over his cellphone. "Hey uh... something came up..."

* * *

About and hour of walking later Jaune and Ozpin arrived at the front office of Rainart Towing. Both figured this was the place based on the faded sign with the semi functional fluorescent tube hanging over the door of the office building. The actual lot itself was a decent size and the pair could see roughly twenty vehicles inside the fenced off enclosure.

As the pair walked in Alan walked into to the front desk and spoke to the blank staring two tone haired woman sitting behind the desk. Both recognized her as Neo "Motormouth" Politan.

"As I live and breathe you two sure do clean up purdy don't yall?" Neo said to the pair. "You ain't giving my future husband here a bad time are you Oz?"

Jaune blushed and broke eye contact as Neo "accidentally" leaned over in a way that gave him a view down her wife beater tank top.

Alan laughed "What you and Roman break up again?"

Neo smiled "Well shucks, we always had what we call an 'open relationship' Anytime he ends up in jail I can date whoever until he gets let out."

Jaune signed out [Is that why your working here?] remembering that Neo's once told him that she had a younger cousin who was deaf, so she learned sign for him.

"Yeah he took the fact that his business is kind of an open secret round these parts a little too literally and tried to sell a double dime-bag to an out of towner." Neo mused "So single at the moment," she said giving a sly wink to Jaune.

Jaune chuckled. Neo knew that Jaune and Ruby were close, and she often cracked jokes about how cute of a couple they made, but she still enjoyed teasing him every chance she got.

"So anyways, what brings the two cutest off the market boys I know over to my place of employment today." Neo asked.

"I'm here to collect the ruby red _1977 Pontiac Firebird_ that got towed in about an hour ago, how much do I have to pay to have it released?" Ozpin asked.

"Well fiddlesticks Mr Ozpin, I am mighty sorry but I can't release any cars till the boss comes back" Neo aid to Ozpin as Jaune tried to ignore certain aspects of Neo being aimed in his direction.

"How long will it take Neo?" Alan asked. "I don't necessarily need my car back right away but I need a couple things from it."

"Well the boss has drivers still collecting cars, but he's not in office will the second of august, unfortunately he also said that I'm not even allowed to take down payments to get cars out of the yard or let out there." Neo said with a relative calm.

"No doubt because he could charge the storage fees for those extra days." Ozpin said with a ton of frustration in his voice. "Can you make an exception? I need to get my wife's wedding dress from the car."

"Ah'm sorry Sweetie, I know how important this is, but his rules are the law round here." Neo said before she leaned in close brushing against Jaune to whisper something to the pair. "That said, I might be able to help, if you don't mind doing something somewhat distasteful."

Jaune signed [As long as I can keep my pants on, I'll consider it, what do you got?]

"Well…" Neo whispered "I could be motivated to forget to remind Tyrian to turn on the security camera on the yard tonight if you want to try and sneak back there. Ty is the only guard we have most nights and it's frankly a lazy little shit."

"What is this going to cost us?" Ozpin asked

"Seven minutes in heaven with Jaune." Neo cracked up seeing their shocked faces. "Oh mah gawd you two, Ah'm aware he's sixteen."

Jaune and Ozpin exchange worried glances as Neo kept going "Nah just save me a slice of the wedding cake and we'll call it good. I like you guys too much to want to screw yall over like that."

Alan nodded "Okay, we'll come back tonight okay?" Jaune just shot her a thumbs up.

Alan and Jaune left to plan their evening. But first they had to stop by the local goodwill store.

* * *

Jaune and Ozpin waited outside of the fenced area in a nearby ally way, the pair had borrowed a car with the aid of Neo, who had driven them back over to the tow yard.

Jaune didn't like this one bit, but he understood the need for it.

"Okay Jaune, as the most athletic one of us we need you to hop the fence and get the box, i'll stay outside and be their so you can pass the box off to me when you get back, you have the wire cutters?" Ozpin said

Jaune held up the wire cutters so he could cut the barbed wire on the top of the fence.

"Also take these brass knuckles, in case you have to punch out the guard." Neo added as she slipped a heavy metal lump in his hands.

Jaune got an exasperated look on his face [Wait, your talking about your coworker! Your asking me to put your coworkers into the hospital!]

"He's a bit of a pervert who like leering at me all the time, your doing me a solid if you smack him for me" Neo said.

Jaune zipped up his coat and put on hardware store dust mask he got at a goodwill store today, Ozpin was already similarly done up, they both exchanged glances as Ozpin said "Don't get caught."

Jaune signed out a quick okay and stepped out of the car and started to run towards the fence. Pulling his heavy duty work gloves on in the process.

Even though he was not the most athletic person in the school he could still climb the fence with relative ease. Once he was up towards the top of the fence. He tried to hook one arm around the fence and cut the barbed wire on the top of the fence with his arm. He found that to be a surprisingly difficult feat as the as the wire was pretty hard to cut, not to mention the awkward angle he had to work with. He eventually did manage to cut out a length of the wire however freeing him to get into the yard itself.

Once he was over he kept a careful ear out for the sounds of anyone nearby as he kept low to the ground. He was able to hear someone laughing off in the distance at something and he could see a light, but he figured he would be okay if he kept low and quiet.

It didn't take him long to get to where the Ozpin's car was parked, and he could still see the box with the dress sitting in the back next to a duffel bag Ozpin kept some spare clothes in. when he went to fish for Ozpin's keys he realized with some horror that he didn't have them. It was then that he remembered that they were in the pants he was wearing before he changed for this night time invasion. "_Ah fuck, I don't want to go all the way back just for that…"_

Jaune stayed low watching the light as it looked like it was slowly maneuvering in his direction. He tried to consider his options when it came to him. "_Didn't mom say something once about how glass damage claims were free to repair through insurance in our state once?"_

Jaune realizing he didn't have the time to really dwell on things slipped on the brass knuckles and waited for the light to aim away from him before he reached back.

And punched out the side window of Ozpin's car….

Jaune winced at the loud noise as the light turned in his direction almost instantly, he threw the door open grabbing the box and duffel bag and started to quickly relocated behind another nearby car.

Once he was in a good he kept low and tried to keep his breathing quiet as he saw the now slightly recognizable face think twitchy man that came to check out the damage. "Aw shit shit shit, I'm going to fucking gut who ever did this!" the man said with an unpleasantly rat like voice.

While Jaune slowly put together where he seemed to remember that man from. He decided to file it away for once he was not longer trespassing on private property with a bag of "stolen" goods and having just committed vandalism on his principal's car.

Jaune grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as he could past the man, it was luck that he hit something with a car alarm that went off causing the man to turn and run off in the direction screaming in rage.

Jaune took the opportunity to quickly run back to his exit point where Ozpin was waiting. Alan clapped his hands and signed [Toss me the dress!] to which Jaune did as he hurled the box over the fence on his first try before he threw himself at the fence and started to scale the fence quickly. When Jaune got over the fence the sleeve of his sweater caught on barbed wire and tore a hole in it, but he managed to make it over otherwise unharmed.

Jaune felt himself pulled to his feet and pushed along but Ozpin as he whispered "Go go go" to his soon to be stepson. Since Neo was a block away they stuck to back alleys that Alan had mapped out and was just reaching Neo when the first signs of sirens started to blare out in the distance. By the time they were both at the car Jaune quickly ditched his now torn second had sweater and ditched his gloves and mask in a dumpster near where Neo parked.

They were a good distance away by the time they saw the first police cars driving by. None of them paid their vehicle, which was driving casually much mind.

"Hooooly Shit what the hell happened back there?" Neo said with a laugh

[I kinda forgot Alan's keys in my other pants and had to improvise] Jaune said.

"Improvise how?" Alan said with a look of concern.

[I might of had to make it look like I was randomly breaking into your car to get the dress, that's why I got this duffel bag as well.] Jaune chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you got my dirty Gym clothes as well, but how did you get in?" Ozpin asked.

[I broke a window?] Jaune signed meekly as Neo burst out laughing.

"What on earth do you find so funny about this Neo?" Ozpin said in an exasperated tone "I just asked my fiancé's son to break several laws because I forgot to go out and put a damn quarter in a parking meter at lunch!"

"Well because the vehicle was damaged in our yard's care, we can't charge for storage anymore." Neo took a pause to laugh "He probably just saved you like a 120.00 bucks just now!"

At this point even Ozpin had to let out a slight chuckle at this. "You all know we have to take this to our graves right?"

[As the youngest person here, I feel like I can tell this tale on my deathbed if that's cool right?] Jaune signed up front

"Fine by me, but yall sure do know how to show a girl a good time I'll say that much." Neo said with a giggle. "Lets get yall home while our cover story of me offering you a ride back still holds water."

"Yes, let's please do." Alan said as he rested his head on the back of the seat.

* * *

Ozpin and Jaune both walked in a little past eleven that night, roughly eight or nine hours later than they had planned, Alan in particular claimed dibs on the shower as Jaune personally handed the hard earned dress box to his mother.

"So what kept you two out so late?" Mina asked with a less than amused tone.

[Long story short, Alan's car was towed and I had to break into the tow yard to get the dress back after they closed.] Jaune signed with a deadpan look on his face.

"No, really, what happened?" Mina said with an amused chuckle.

[Well the car part was true, but we just ended up making a day of it and eventually Neo gave us a ride back home after she got off work.] Jaune said with a more convincing look on his face.

"Ah okay, well Ruby's mom called and asked me to have to IM Ruby when you got in, she's missing you or something." Mina said to her son as she cracked open a beer.

[Ah right yeah, she wanted us to hang out today, guess it slipped my mind] Jaune said as he waved to excuse himself and walk off to his own room.

The phone rang a few moments later and Mina answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Mina, it's Tai. Hey is Alan camping out there tonight?" the voice of Tai rang through

"Alan, it's for you!" Mina said as she waited for him to pick up the other phone and she hung up hers.

She got a few sips into her beer before she heard Ozpin shout from across the house. "My car's been what!?"

* * *

**So that was a chapter if I do say so myself. Now while the idea behind this was slightly based on true events, my brothers truck was towed a day before his wedding with his now wives dress in it. I was resolved with a lot let crime involved. The Wedding Arc is only going to be about three or four chapters in length since I don't have that many idea's of things that can go wrong at a wedding. But weddings never seem to ever go off without a hitch and their's always at least one thing that goes comically or less than comically wrong.**

**That being said, I hope the hard shift in tone during the wedding arc doesn't detract from your enjoyment of the story to bad. Either way way, thanks again for reading and i'll see you all next time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Ruby's Nightmare

_01/15/1999..._

Ruby Long woke up from a pleasant dream she really didn't want to wake up from, the buzzing of her watch on her arm told her it was time to get up. As she reached over to grab her hearing implants her hand hit open air and felt nothing on her night stand.

Because she didn't have implants… she never had the operation. As she shook off the sleep she realized a great many things, her hair was shoulder length. She was Freezing her ass off in the cold air of the room.

She realized as she sat up and realized it was January, not July…

And one month ago, she watched Jaune Arc die on the floor of his Kitchen…

She remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered walking into Jaune's kitchen with his backpack in hand just to see Jaune laying on the floor of his kitchen with a long knife sticking out of his chest. She froze in place as Jaune, already too far gone to save looked over at her as the last bits of life slipped out of him as the light went from his eyes.

Then she remembered seeing his mother and Mr Ozpin walk in and freeze up. She couldn't hear it, but she could almost imagine the screams that came out of Ms Arc as she fell to her knees next to where her son's body slumped over against the cabinets.

Ruby fought and failed to stop the fresh wave of tears as she started crying immediately afterwards. She must of been louder than she realized as she felt strong arms wrap around her as her father pulled her into a tight hug. Quickly followed by her mother…

* * *

[Yeah, it's a shame… but it sounds like Ms Arc and Mr Ozpin broke up.] Yang signed as she spoke out to Blake and Weiss. No one at the morning table was smiling and everyone had an look of despair on their faces [I mean, it sounds like she quickly accepted a transfer to another position in her company… but to lose her Husband and son…. Damn.]

Ruby felt horrid, she still fixated on the what if's. What if she was only maybe a minute earlier to stop him, what would have changed… She wanted to break down again, wanted to cry again. The medication she was on strongly blunted her emotions for her own good and was the only thing keeping her functional at the moment..

[I have an appointment after class today with Ms Fall.] Ruby signed out.

Yang translated for Weiss "Are you doing okay? Is Ms Fall helping out at all Ruby?"

Ruby just shrugged and signed which Yang helpfully translated [I mean I guess, I don't know at all.]

Yang muttered something to the others that Ruby only partially caught through lip reading "I honestly wish she never met that son of a bitch…"

The table degraded into a quick argument that she couldn't follow…. Eventually everyone went their own different ways.

* * *

Later on after a conversation with Ms Fall found herself walking home, she was supposed to go home with Yang. But after she learned that Yang broke up with Neptune to spend more time with her. Ruby didn't want to be around her.

"_It's bullshit really, why should she have to put her life on hold because my crush… because…."_ Ruby couldn't finish the thought as she dropped to her knees sobbing in the middle of the walk home.

She became aimless as she walked and feeling sorry for herself… "_None of this feels right, We were supposed to be talking about Mina's wedding. Jaune was going to be an older brother. We were going to have our first kiss, be a couple. We were supposed to help Weiss with walking ..."_

Ruby stopped and gripped her head as it screamed at her. "_This is all wrong!"_ before she managed to regain enough control over her thoughts to realize where she walked to. A sad looking empty house.

Ruby's walk led her to the former Arc residence. Feeling drained, Ruby just walked over and sat down on the front steps to the empty house and found herself crying on the steps as her medication was wearing out.

"Now ain't that a sight for sore eyes…." A voice rang out in her ears. Ruby looked as she felt her vision become fuzzy and saw the sight of Jaune standing before her. "Don't tell me your beating yourself down over me again…"

"It's your own fault I'm like this…" Ruby said out loud to Jaune. "You just had to go and leave me."

"Please, did you really think you could fix me? I was one foot in the grave when you met me." Jaune scoffed as he said to her. "Now look at yourself, your on anti-psychotic medication to keep… well… Me at bay, Your sister has torpedoed her own love life over you."

"I couldn't stop her from doing that anymore than I could stop you!" Ruby shouted at the Hallucination of Jaune. "My dream last night… God I would have wished for it to be real… Your mother getting married, Weiss walking, Being able to hear…"

"Ruby by the time you got there, the knife was sticking out of me, you heard what they said, it damn near cut my heart in half, I was technically dead by the time you found me." Jaune said to Ruby as he scoffed. "Or what, you kicking yourself for not seeing the warning signs?"

"I was so blinded in my stupid crush, I didn't even really see it, I mean he poured his heart out to me so many times and I couldn't even do anything about it!" Ruby screamed as she folded her arms around self clawing at her own arms.

"You need to stop, the real me wouldn't want you like this!" Jaune shouted to Ruby. "Do you want them to have to put you in an asylum?"

Ruby looked up and let go of her arms, she still looked down at her fingers and saw blood on them "No… I don't… I don't want to end up locked up for my own good."

Ruby looked up and Jaune was gone, her vision was clear again, and she saw her father walking up in full uniform with Neo, Jaune's former neighbor talking to him. Her father thanked her with a hug and took a knee in front of her signing [Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?]

Ruby wiped her hands off on her pants as her father checked the scratches on her arms. She then signed out as she cried her eyes out [I guess I got lost on the way…]

[Alright, let's get you home okay?] Her father said as he helped her up and walked her to the car.

* * *

_04/15/1999…_

Jaune died four months ago to the day, Ruby's long frazzled hair was getting in her way as she tried to brush it out of her face. She couldn't remember the last time she bothered sitting with Blake and Weiss who eventually stopped coming around. It was just her and Yang once again and even then that was not as consistent as it once had been.

Ruby had been difficult, for her sister to deal with the last few months. I mean she wanted her sister happy, and maybe for her get back with Neptune.

It didn't pan out, Neptune moved on to another girl, and Yang eventually went on a couple dates with Cardin Winchester…

"_That bitch, she knew I had seen him first."_ Ruby thought with a chuckle as she sat outside of the principal's office. Once the privately hired sign language interpreter arrived she was called into his office.

When she sat down in front of Mr Ozpin, the first thing to catch her was the cold gaze that fell on her. Mr Ozpin had been one of the "Cool teachers" she was told. But the last few months had more or less hardened the once kind man.

Mr Ozpin spoke through the interpreter "I can imagine you know why your here today right?"

Ruby leaned back in her seat dismissively and signed [I don't know, you tell me.]

Ozpin grimaced in agitation "I'll be blunt, in the last four months your grades have plummeted, all of your teachers have expressed concerns about your behavior and now I get word that you got in a fight with another student in the halls. Ms Long I know you took the death of the young Mr Arc personally. But as it stands you're destroying your own academic career here."

Ozpin leaned back in his seat. "Frankly it hurts me to see such a brilliant young mind go to waste like this."

Ruby took in the principal's appearance, at the start of the year, he had a long ponytail in his hair, wore bright clothes and was an easy going man. The Ozpin sitting here was a cold man, in a black suit with a closely cut almost military looking buzz cut.

Ruby thought to herself "_Guess he took Mina leaving hard as well… Or maybe he took Jaune's loss personally."_

[I guess if Velvet didn't want her face smashed in she shouldn't of started it.] Ruby signed much to Ozpin's disappointment.

"Then I have no choice but to suspend you from classes for the next week, I do hope you find the in in the next week to try right the ship Ms Long." Ozpin said through the interpreter.

* * *

_06/15/1999…_

Ruby no longer cared about much, School let out a few days ago and she was in her room. Grounded for poor grades. If you consider C's and D's poor that is. Ruby figured that if "Hey I passed" was good enough for her, it should have been good enough for her parents.

To say she didn't have much of a relationship with her folks anymore would put it lightly. She barely spoke to her father, and she never spoke to her mother at all. As far as she was concerned they existed to have a liquor stash she could sneak the occasional drink from.

While her parents were at work Ruby sat in her room with a glass of her father's (or was it her mother's?) Scotch sipping off of it. She didn't do it for pleasure of course, she drank to forget about him. Her Vision blurred and became distorted, a tell tale sign that a hallucination was coming on.

Jaune's hallucination sat in the chair at her computer desk watching her. "Is this really how you plan on spending your whole day?" He said.

"It helps me ignore you." Ruby said.

"Your already grounded again, are you trying to make it worse?" Jaune said as he held his arm out.

Ruby laughed out loud in her tipsy state. "The fuck dose it even mater if I'm grounded or not? Yang's off with her fuck boy, Weiss is going to be going to that private school in the fall, and Blake… Well Blake still needs to help me meet her dealer."

"Don't be stupid… It's obviously Torchwick." Jaune said as he wore a look of concern on his face. "You need to let go of me."

"Ha, I never had you in the first place, that was all just a lovely little dream I had where you were still alive." Ruby said as she took a long drink finishing off the glass as she sat it down on her nightstand. "I wonder when my dear sister is going to tell Raven about the bastard in her belly?"

"She made a mistake, just like your making one right now." Jaune said as he stood up and say next to her on the bed. Ruby reached out and her fingers passed through air as she tried to touch his arm.

"You know, in my dream, we made a cute couple. Yang never left Neptune." Ruby started to tear up in her intoxication "Your mom was supposed to get married next month… Do you regret what happened? Do you regret any of it?"

"You know I can't answer that, I'm dead, hell my remains are in an urn that was last seen in the back of my mom's car." Jaune Said. "The me your talking to right now, is based on your fantasies."

Ruby leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she almost felt like she could hear a whisper in the back of her head. "Jaune… I think I want to be with you."

"That's not the answer…." Jaune said. "It wasn't the answer for Pyrrha, it wasn't the answer for Me."

"I don't have a thing left going for me here." Ruby sobbed out and closed her eyes. "I want that dream back!"

"Then wake up Ruby." Jaune said as he put a hand on her shoulder and gently rocked her in place. "Just open your eyes."

* * *

_07/30/1999 at around eight in the morning…_

Ruby was Gently rocked awake from the deep sleep she was in. the first thing she saw was the worried face of her boyfriend Jaune looking at her.

Hey boyfriend… _Her very much alive boyfriend_...

Ruby grabbed on to him and pulled him down into the bed with her and hugged him tightly as she sobbed out. Jaune didn't quite know what to make of it but he gave her a warm hug back in return. Jaune reached over and slipped one of Ruby's implants into her ear for her so she could hear her dad speak.

"Hay! Lat the boi hve some arr." She heard her dad say as she pulled away for just long enough to forcefully kiss Jaune for a solid half minute.

Once she pulled away Jaune was finally able to sign out [Hey, you okay?]

Ruby signed back [I… Sorry, I had a nightmare. A real nasty one…]

Jaune talked [Well, nightmares can't hurt you hon, and besides, we got a wedding to attend today right?]

Ruby smiled and got up wiping her eyes [Yeah, I'll get a shower so we can start getting ready okay?]

As she got up and walked past Jaune she smiled as she saw Ren and Nora chatting. Sam had traveled over to Mina's for some last second dress prep, and Jaune was apparently over making breakfast for everyone. She still felt her stomach turn from her nightmare, but at least she knew that Jaune was not going anywhere.

Ruby smiled as she made her way to the showers to get ready for the biggest day of the summer.

* * *

**Hey Everyone, as I write this A/N it's about 4:40 in the AM as I just finished cleaning up the chapter and after this i'm going to get ready for work. So, this is a bit of filler yeah? I kinda got the idea that I wanted the wedding to take place on chapter 40, and I also wanted to explore the "what if" scenario that Jaune didn't survive the events of "The knife" chapter. While I didn't exactly want to dedicate a full arc to it, I figured I would be happy just writing a small taste of how badly things would turn south on the Gang.**

**The point is, talk to someone if your having thoughts like these. **

**The next chapter is going to take a bit to write of course, I mean I've only been a part of two weddings and as much as my wife my give me sideways looks while I googling about weddings in my spare time. Considering I got married nine years ago I don't blame her. It is going to take a bit more time to get the details of the event down right. **

**As Hallways, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40: Wedding Bells (3)

_07/30/1999…_

Jaune Arc was struggling with his tie. It's not that he's never worn a tie before, it's just he's never worn a bow tie before and just couldn't get the damn thing to stay put. One side or the other would slip out or come undone and eventually he just gave up in frustration at the idea of getting the damn thing to stay in place.

Yang laughed out from the corner of the room as she watched the entire thing unfold. "Looks like your having a hard time with that tie" Yang said as she walked over to him and took the tie from his hands. "I swear this is the third one of these I've had to tie today."

Jaune tilted his head back to give Yang room and hand signed [Who else needed help?]

"Ironwood, but he had the excuse of only having one hand." Yang said as she worked on his tie "Does anyone know how he lost that hand?"

[I was told it was in Desert Storm or something.] Jaune signed [Not in combat mind you but some kind of accident, ended his military career if I'm not mistaken.]

"Bummer, now he just yells at tubby kids for running to slow." Yang said. "I also had to help Neptune out." Yang stepped back once it she was done and admired her work.

[How is Neptune, we don't see much of him.] Jaune signed making a light adjustment to keep it from choking him..

"He was out of town for a while, I guess he actually training to try and become an Olympic swimmer someday." Yang said as she checked herself out in the mirror.

Jaune noted the fact that she was in a head turning dress, tight around her curves and easily complimented her strong arms and legs. Jaune also noticed it didn't leave a huge amount of her chest area to the imagination. Not that he was looking or anything.

"Is your mom not actually here yet?" Yang asked "I didn't see her around."

[Our dress altering miracle worker is making a few small adjustments to my mom's dress, which is to be expected when one is about six months pregnant.] Jaune signed as he walked with Yang back into the reception area.

Even though it was still about an hour and change until the big Moment there was a clear crowd present. The wedding had become a of a bit high profile event due to the fact that a well respected and former "most eligible bachelor" of the town Alan Ozpin was one of the two people tying the knot today. Most of his guests were either fellow faculty from the school or former students that came to support their colleague and mentor. His mother had invited a decent number of guests herself, mostly co workers who could get the day off but her invites was a bit overshadowed by the crowd.

As Yang wand Ruby walked they eventually found Weiss and Blake sitting together chatting at a table. Weiss's Walker was folded up next to her and she was leaning on the table seemingly hanging off every word Blake was saying. Both of them of them wore modest but still form fitting dresses that showed off their figures slightly. Jaune couldn't make out the colors of the dresses but they seemed to close match their hair colors in shade at least.

As they walked over he did notice something that made him pause. Weiss had a slight blush on her face while she was talking to Blake, the look on her face was also reminiscent of the way Ruby would look at him sometimes. Jaune realized pretty quickly that "_Oh my goodness Weiss has a thing for her!"_.

As the fours sat down Jaune tried to poker face out as he signed [Hey strangers, how have you been both doing today?]

Yang Also opened up with a "Sup nerds, how goes it?"

Blake and Weiss both noticeably tensed up as they talked. Weiss said "Oh well you know, me and Blake were just catching up a bit, seeing as we saw so little of each other this summer."

Blake giggled as she also spoke "Yeah, I mean, Yeah."

Jaune and Yang exchanged glances as Jaune signed [Didn't we all hang out last week?]

Both Blake and Weiss fumble over words for a moment. Before Yang spoke up "Okay you two, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" They both said in unison.

Jaune took that as a sign to change the subject, before he could though he was interrupted by a man he didn't recognize walking over "Hey you Jaune?"

Jaune gave a thumbs up as an affirmative. The man kept going. "Sam sent me to come get you, she needs help with some boxes she needs brought in for the wedding."

Jaune gave the man a thumbs up and signed to his friends [A groomsmen's work is never done[ Before he followed the man off to go help. As he walked by Nora and Ren's table he signed out [Hey lovebirds, Blake Weiss and Yang are over there if you want to chat with them as well.]

Ren signed back [Hard pass, sorry![ Causing Jaune to tilt his head in confusion, but he had to keep walking.

* * *

Out behind the church Sam Nikos was waiting in a rented Uhaul Van cooling off, she had yet to put on her dress. When she saw Jaune walk out she waved out "Hey kiddo, thanks for this, I only have a few boxes but I can't haul them all in by myself!"

Jaune smiled and wrote out a note asking 'Not a problem, how's my mom doing?'

Sam read the note and laughed out. "Well she's nervous of course, getting cold feet I'd imagine." Sam started to unload some boxes to hand to Jaune as she kept talking. "She's in the church now sequestered away. Can't ruin the surprise of that dress in case Alan is walking around."

Jaune chuckled thinking "_My mom would buy into that old wives tail about it being bad luck to be seen in the dress."_

Sam smiled seeing Jaune smiled "I'd ask you how your doing but your hands are full so lets get the boxes inside and we'll talk then."

It was only a couple minutes later when Jaune could set the boxes down. Jaune peaked in one and found they were both filled with carefully packed cupcakes he closed the box and started writing 'Okay, so to answer your question then. I'm fine, I mean my part in all of this is easy, just stand next to Ironwood and look handsome right?'

"Yeah but you do look tense." Sam said

Jaune thought it over and wrote out 'That's because while my part is easy enough, I still don't want anything to go wrong, it's already been a battle to get this far.'

Sam smiled and laughed as she leaned on a counter "Tell me about it, I still need to get in my dress for this, I had to alter two dresses, help your mother with the cupcake runs, Also Alan is still being coy on details about what happened the day he went to go pick the dress up."

Jaune poker faces and wrote out. 'Well I just hope they catch the bastard that broke into his car at the tow yard.'

"Well yeah I do too, and it was kinda careless of him to forget to pay the parking meter… Actually never mind, have you seen Ruby yet?" Sam asked.

Jaune scribbled out a note 'Not since I cooked half the neighborhood breakfast this morning'

"Good job on that by the way, But maybe you should take a break and get a good look at that dress. She also still looked a bit shaken from that nightmare she had last night." Sam said as she grabbed herself a diet coke from the cooler.

Jaune nodded and walked out to go find his girlfriend.

* * *

Jaune wandered for a few moments before he bumped into Alan, he stopped and signed out [Oh hey boss, have you seen Ruby around?]

Ozpin said back "Sorry I've been kinda busy on my end as well. I see you found someone to help with your tie after all?"

[Yeah, yeah, Sam wanted me to go look for her before the wedding kicks off, so I better be off though] Jaune said his face slightly scrunched up in concern.

"Oh, before you go, take this." Ozpin said as he handed a box to him. "Your mother and I talked about it and we realized you'd have no reliable way to contact us while we're on our honeymoon, and you've proven responsible enough for one of these."

Jaune opened up the box revealing a simple cell phone. [You guys understand I can't really make phone calls right?]

"We did, the plan we put you on allows for up to one thousand text messages a month so you can communicate with your mother and I if you need to." Ozpin grinned "I even programmed our numbers in it under Mom and Stepdad"

Jaune smiled and slid the flip phone into his pocket and signed out [Thanks, it's still weird knowing that your going to be kinda my new dad in like an hour you know?]

"Your telling me, I'm getting a wife and a teenage son in an hour." Alan said with a smile "Can't wait." before he walked off to complete whatever last minute prep he needed to complete.

Jaune took two steps and almost literally ran into Ruby. Jaune put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her before signing [Hey just the girl i've been looking for.]

Ruby smiled and signed back [Me? What's up?]

Jaune sat them both down and gazed at her for a second, she really did look great in the dress now that it's been fixed up. Shaking off his teenage hormones for a second he signed out [You just seemed really rattled this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?]

Ruby sighed out and thought about it for a second [I guess I don't really want too if I'm being real honest. It was freaky enough without me thinking to hard about it.]

Jaune decided to change the subject [So you looking forward to me having my place to myself for almost two weeks?]

Ruby's cheeks turned the same shade as her dress as she signed back with one hand while leaning on the other [Maybe….]

Jaune smiled like a Cheshire cat as he signed [Only maybe?]

[Well I'm pretty sure my folks will get suspicious if we spend the entire time there.] Ruby signed out blushing harder.

Jaune signed back [True, we'll have to make appearances out in public with the others from time to time, right?]

[Oh my God you are shameless Mr Arc!] Ruby signed out with a warm giggle before she slugged him on the arm.

"_Mission accomplished: Operation cheer up Ruby completed." _As he leaned in to give his girlfriend a kiss before he was blocked by a hand covering his mouth

Jaune looked at her with a raised eyebrow and his mouth still covered, Ruby signed out [You don't want to get my lipstick on you right now.]

Jaune's rather mature response was to lick her hand which caused her to pull her hand back with an audible "ew" sound.

Jaune laughed silently at her reaction which caught him another slug in the shoulder by his also laughing girlfriend. A couple moments later both turned as the call was for "all bridesmaids and Groomsmen to please come up front."

Jaune helped his still giggling girlfriend to her feet as she signed [if I break into a giggle fit during the vows I'm blaming you.]

Jaune smiled and walked her to the front.

* * *

Zero hour was here, Jaune stood silent next to Ironwood with his arms folded behind his back in the way Ironwood taught him. All the Groomsmen were taught the army way to stand at ease for the wedding. Across the way the bridesmaids were standing holding small bundles of he was told red flowers.

All the guests lined the pews, Alan's guests were sitting on the side of the isle alan was standing. His mother's guests were all sitting on the other side of the aisle. Since officially the Schnee family, the Belladonna family, and the Long family were all invited by Mina, they all were on Mina's side of the hall.

Quietly before all the groomsmen got in their spots Ironwood secretly gave everyone a quick drink from a small flash he had on him to help celebrate. It was nowhere near enough to even get Jaune intoxicated but it did help with the nerves at least.

Jaune took a deep breath as the music started to play and he stiffened up somewhat. The hall he was told was decorated in a white and red pattern. Jaune figured that made sense as all of their suits were off white and all the dresses were Red. Of course they would use their favorite colors for the decorations.

From the end of the isle, being walked down the aisle by Tai as a last minute substitute he saw his mother, Jaune smiled wide seeing her for the first time that day as he thought "_Damn Sam, you did a good job on that one.''_

The dress didn't so much hide his mother's pregnancy but rather drew attention away from it. Jaune smiled looking at how, well frankly happy his mother looked as she approached the front of the church.

Once His mother and Alan were both standing in front of the priest. A Silence filled the room as the Priest began to speak up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today, July 30th, 1999, we have all gathered here to help bring forth the union between Alan Ozpin and Mina Arc in holy matrimony."

The priest cleared his throat and continued in a deep buy aged voice. "The good lord believes in second chances. Both our soon to be husband and wife have both suffered the loss of spouses up to this point, either through the tragic loss Ms Arc's first husband, Robert Arc. Or thought that painful deceptions of Salem Ozpin-White." The Priest continued "While they say the lord works in mysterious and often baffling ways, for these two, it was a burning crucible that turned them into the strong souls we all know and care about today."

The Priest addressed Mina. "You lost your husband thirteen years ago Ms Arc, and since that day you have, if I might be so candid in saying so, done a fine job with your son, who is standing here today." He then turned to Alan "While it would have been easy for you to write off the chance for finding true love in your life Alan, rather than give up the idea of love in your life, you choose to focus it on a love for all of the students who you taught over the years."

The priest took a sip of his water and kept speaking. "It is fate that you two should be standing here today, ready I hope to exchange your vows and to commit to give all of your love and support to each other for the rest of your days. Because If I can be frank, I don't know a couple more deserving of it than the two of you."

The Priest turned to Alan and Mina as he gestured to Ironwood to give the rings to the couple. "Mr Ozpin, please repeat after me…"

Alan spoke as he was prompted to by the priest. "I, Alan Ozpin, take thee, Mina Arc, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you." Before slipping the Ring on her Finger.

Jaune could see his mothers tearing up from the joy of the moment as she said the words as well. ""I, Mina Arc, take thee, Alan Ozpin, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee myself to you." As she in turn Slipped the wedding band on to her new Husbands finger.

"Well, I suppose then I should go ahead and introduce everyone gathered here to Mister and misses Ozpin-Arc. In case it needs to still be said you can kiss the bride now Alan." The Priest said with a chuckle.

Alan and Mina kissed for a good forty five seconds. Jaune noticed when he looked at his girlfriend that she was crying in happiness for the newlyweds.

* * *

A couple hours of hard partying later, Jaune sat at a nearby table drinking a quick diet coke as the reception was slowly winding down. After the newly married couple said their vows there was some dancing, snacks and just before they were ready to shift to the restaurant they had rented out for dinner came a traditional tossing of the bouquet.

Jaune sat next to Alan and signed giving his newly appointed step-father some shit [So how does this work, do I just start calling you dad now, do I start working towards it, do I wait till the baby's born?]

"Let's play it by ear" Alan said as he pulled his tie loose,

Jaune had long since striped out of the coat and tie as well. And lunged back in his seat as all the unmarried women at the reception queued up for the bouquet toss. [Well lets see how this goes]

"If it's anything like my last wedding it'll be like watching a pack of dingoes on baby" Alan said as he took a drink of something a bit stronger than Jaune's diet coke.

[Are you even aloud to make that kind of joke to me now?] Jaune asked with a silent chuckle

"Just don't tell your mother." Alan said with a smile.

Both men watched as Mina, with her back turn tossed the bouquet over her head and almost perfectly into the arms of Ruby who was standing off to the side. She looked just as surprised at anyone that she caught it.

Jaune tossed up a thumbs up sign to Ruby As Alan chuckled and said, "Oh your in trouble now mister."

Jaune laughed and finished his drink. [You might want to slow down on the booze boss, one of you needs to be able to drive to dinner.]

Alan smiled "If I'm not mistaken you have a learners permit right?|

[Yeah and my mom has been teaching me to drive unofficially since I moved here in case of an emergency.] Jaune signed.

Alan handed Jaune the keys to his car "Well your driving us there tonight then."

[Seriously?] Jaune signed.

"Seriously, I trust you well enough." Alan said.

Jaune leaned back in his seat and smile [Sound good… Dad…]

Alan grinned as ruby walked over and found herself a comfy spot in his lap as the party picked back up where it left off.

* * *

It was late evening when Jaune was dropped off at home by Tai. Ruby of course offered to keep him company that evening but Tai wasn't quite stupid enough to fall for it. Jaune would have the run of the place for two weeks. His mother said she trusted him not to trash the house or to have as she put it "A drunken orgy in the living room."

She never actually said anything about having Ruby spend time over with just the two of them. Or him having a small party with a select bunch of friends…

Jaune sat at his computer and smiled, the girls were all chatting but he felt entirely two tired to follow along. He simply went and laid down in his bed and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Well with that we have one of the Keystone story lines of this Fic in the bag, The wedding arc kinda started all the way back in chapter 26 when Alan proposed to her, an boy a lot has happened in that time right?**

**We still got a ton of story to bring us into the end of the 1999 chapters, and Honestly I have soft plans for the Y2k year and beyond. But that is going to come a bit down the road. If I did my job right, around the time this chapter goes up, you should be also seeing Chapter 1 of _"AQMW: Broken Shield"_ A prequel miniseries to this one revolving around Tai, Summer, And Raven's relationships to each other. The main story will be going on hold while we complete that Mini-Series but I'm only predicting it will take between five and ten chapters to complete. It will cover Tai's life from the years 1961 to 1990. If it does well I might also try to draft up side stories for other characters as well.**

**So while this story is no where near done, I hope you understand that I really did want to get this out since the topic of Tai and Summer's relationship has been one that has come up a few times on the r/Rwby Discord.**

**Untill next time, I want to thank you all for reading with me through all 40 chapters of this story, and I hope you all have a great day.**


	41. Chapter 41: Sinner

_07/30/1999…_

It was during the wedding of Mina and Ozpin did something exciting occur in Weiss's Schnee's life. Wearing the best silver dress she owned she say next to Blake in the time before the reception.

Weiss had found it harder to alone with Blake like this, ever since she started coming to terms with the frankly, in her own eyes, unnatural feelings she had for Blake. Weiss would try to vent off the feelings she was bottling up in private or by giving Blake playful hugs once in a while.

But when they were talking about how handsome certain boys looked at the wedding. A distraction to say the very least for Weiss. Blake said something that smacked the wind out of her sails in an instant.

"I think it's about time I got back into the dating game, what do you think?" Blake asked her best friend.

Weiss was flustered slightly stammering out "I mean I guess, your the only one who can really make that kind of decision for yourself right?"

Blake hid her face and said a muffled "I know, and I realistically know that I'm not going to let myself get together with another Adam, but I'm so nervous at the idea!"

Weiss steeled herself against the coming heartache by boldly declaring to her friend. "I'll help you wing yourself back into the dating game the best I can okay?"

Blake smiled and said "Thanks Weiss, I really mean it. I wish I had a friend like you years ago."

Weiss sighed out thinking "_Girl if you knew where my mind goes when it comes to you, you'd run screaming._" before she said, "Yeah, well, I don't know."

Blake smiled and put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "I mean it, I mean I owe a lot to the others, but your the one that always stood right beside me throughout it all." Blake smiled "That's why I know I can trust you with this one okay? I know you won't hurt me."

Weiss was confused for a second "I won't… Blake, what do you mean you know I won't hurt you?"

Blake blushed "I guess I need to spell it out then... " Blake took a deep breath "I'm sorry if this bothers you, but… Well, I'm Bi…"

Weiss blinked "_Oh my god is this happening?!"_ Before she stammered out "I-I mean that will make this easier for us to-"

Blake nervously stammered out "I know this is a one in a million shot in the dark, your family goes to church every Sunday and on some Wednesdays for God's sake. I know you probably don't feel the same but-"

"Yes." Weiss blurted out.

"W-What?" Blake blurted out in shock. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, we should try dating." Weiss blurted quietly while looking around to make sure her parents are not around.

Blake blushed and stammered "O-oh…. O-okay then, just like that?"

Weiss stammered quietly with a wide smile on her face "Well… Yeah actually just like that."

Blake leaned in and said with a wavering voice "So, wait, are you… well… Gay?"

Weiss rubbed her neck nervously "I mean I know it kinda goes against everything I learned at church, but… Well, I'm not attracted to guys, I'm attracted to you… I guess that makes me gay right?" Weiss didn't catch herself finger her cross necklace around her neck as she talked to Blake.

"You know if your parents were not here I'd kiss you right now?" Blake said.

"Yeah? Well if your parents were somewhere else I'd let you." Weiss said back with a smile and a nervous giggle.

It was at that point that Jaune and Yang sat down to chat with them for a few moments, they would have to finish the conversation later…

* * *

_08/11/1999…_

It would be the last big get together they gang would have before the new school year. Jaune still had the run of his place as his parents wouldn't be back for a few more days and today was Blake's birthday, it was not natural that Jaune would open his doors for his friends, with permission of course.

Weiss was not accustomed to being pinned against the wall like this. But there she was being pressed against the wall of the spacious guest restroom feeling small soft lips on her neck as she stared at the ceiling…

"Someone's going to come in here eventually…" Weiss whimpered out. It's not that she wasn't having just the best time here, and honestly, they do make out more often. But her legs were starting to cramp up.

Blake just purred into her neck before Weiss started to buckle as Weiss said "B-Blake, Walker please!"

Blake pulled back and Caught Weiss as she was about to start to drop and helped her to the counter "Oh Jesus Weiss sorry, I don't know what came over me?" Blake said with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay, I'll be sore for a few hours but I'll take it over the damn chair," Weiss said as she rubbed her rather sore legs for a few moments.

Blake got a playful smirk on her face as she started Rubbing Weiss's legs for her. Weiss's eyes drifted closed for a few moments before she heard a knock on the wall next to them.

Both Blake and Weiss found themselves making eye contact with Jaune who looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow before he signed out [Hey so uh… I kinda have to use the restroom…]

Blake and Weiss looked at each other then at Jaune before the pair stepped out of Jaune's bathroom and he closed the door behind him.

Weiss giggled as she leaned on her walker. "So we're here overnight right?"

Blake leaned in and purred into Weiss's ear "Oh the things I plan on doing to you tonight." which caused Weiss to blush as she remembered that they were technically chaperoned.

She remembered Jaune had told his mother that Ms. Neo from next door would keep an eye on things but she left after saying something along the lines of "Don't knock anyone up." Looking at Jaune in particular.

Now that she thought about it she hasn't seen her since then.

When Jaune stepped out of the bathroom drying his hands he leaned tossed the damp towel back into the restroom and signed out [I'm glad to see you two are happy. I know I didn't get a chance to say that before now, but I really am.]

Blake spoke up with a playful smirk "Well don't get idea's Arc, we're not letting you watch." she paused and tapped him on the chest. "Or join in."

Jaune shook his head [Sorry, there's not enough of me to go around.] He signed as he started to walk back [Speaking of which for god sake get out here! Ruby is destroying us in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, and we need all the help we can get]

Both girls laughed as Weiss shouted "Tell them help is on the way!" at Jaune as he rounded the corner.

Blake laughed as they were both left in the hallway, As Blake caught the look on Weiss's face she could only say "What?"

Weiss smirked and said, "You would not have said that a few weeks ago."

Blake giggled "A few weeks ago I would have still been hiding what I am, No one here cares that were not straight, that's so freaking awesome. Our friends are the best."

Weiss couldn't deny it, she hid what she is for so long that it feels… liberating to just be able to, for a lack of a better word "Just be".

Blake pulled her in for a last kiss before they both split up and to help the rest of their friend rally against the unstoppable might of Ruby's "Sakura Game."

* * *

The following morning Weiss had to head home. Her parents didn't exactly have plans for them that day, but her mother wanted her to restrict the amount of time she spent around "The poor folks" as she often referred to Jaune and her mother.

When Weiss walked into the main sitting room where her father and mother were watching the news seemingly fixated on a story about that whole "Y2K thing" that had been making the rounds she sat down and waited for one of them to acknowledge her.

"Weiss my dear, how was your evening with friends?" Her father said with a jovial tone in his voice.

Weiss smiled and said "I went fine dad, it was good to spend time with my friends."

Jacques looked at her daughter with a smile as Weiss noticed her mother was side-eyeing her. "Any boys there?"

Weiss shrugged and said honestly "Well Jaune was there obviously, and I saw Neptune for a while there when Yang showed up, but otherwise no."

Winter had pulled up a seat behind her parents and finger signed [Play it cool but they saw your computer unlocked last night.]

Weiss internally cringed at that idea, just before she left for Jaune's she was chatting with…

"So, I have to ask hon, who's this boy you were talking to on IM last night, and were they at this party as well?" Weiss's mother asked her.

"Boy? I mean I talk with Ren on IM sometimes, but I wouldn't say he's a friend, he's just in the group chat sometimes."

"Honestly Weiss, if you have a boyfriend, it's okay, if anything we'd want to meet whoever they are at some point," Her father said with a chuckle.

Weiss chuckled as she felt the color drain slightly from her face. Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad if it was a boy, but her parents didn't choose the conservative and rather religious part of the state for nothing, they were both as devout as the came. The idea of being outed to them horrified them to her core.

While she was in thought her dad said "Well I guess she's a bit embarrassed maybe we should leave her be for now."

Winter chimed in "Yeah I mean I know you scared off the last guy I brought home dad."

Weiss sighed out in relief as she muttered out "Yeah that's fair, maybe I'll bring her over sometime when I'm more comfortable with it." before her eyes shot wide hoping they didn't just catch what she said.

Her mom looked at Weiss with a raised eyebrow. "Her?" As she sat up and said, "What do you mean her?"

Jacques sat up and shifted slightly closer to her daughter. "Dear, let Weiss speak, I'm sure she'll be willing to clarify what she meant."

Winter moved over to sit with Weiss as she felt panic pumping in her chest. "_What did I do, What the fuck did I just do!?"_

Jacques leaned in close with a fatherly smile on his face. "It's okay if you need to get something off your chest."

Weiss folded her arms around herself, she's seen people be thrown out of their homes over this, she's read stories of people ended up on the streets because of this. "I… I'm sorry daddy I c-can't change who I am."

"Oh my god, is my daughter a fucking dyke?" Weiss's mother screamed out.

"Lillian, you've had a couple drinks today, why don't you lay down for a bit and let me handle this," Jacques said as he held his hand out towards his wife.

"A Couple dri- Jesus mother it's nine in the morning!" Winter barked out.

"No! You don't tell me anything, I will not have one of my children be _indoctrinated_ into _degeneracy_!" Weiss's mother screamed out.

"Literally not how that works mother," Weiss added to the conversation.

"Actually Weiss might have a-" Jacques

"Do not take her side, Jacques, we are a god-fearing house and that is a hell worthy sin!" Lillian screamed at her husband. "This is happening because she's always hanging out with those two retarded kids!"

Weiss was about to say something but was stopped by her father whose face was turning increasingly enraged. "You need to step out an allow me to handle this before you say something you're going to regret when you sober up Lillian!" Jacques shouted in a rare display of anger.

Lillian Schnee scoffed and started walking out of the room shouting "I will never regret saying what needs to be said."

Once she was out of the room Winter spoke out "I can not believe that woman birthed us." After a pause, she also followed up with "I also can't believe you put it i-"

"Stop!" Weiss said holding up a hand "I do not need that mental image."

Jacques scoffed to hide the fact he was trying not to laugh before he turned to Weiss "So…"

Weiss still shaking from the nerves "Yeah?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say the Belladonna girl?" Her father asked directly.

Weiss couldn't make eye contact and looked off to the side "I'm sorry daddy I can't control how I feel."

Jacques nodded as he rubbed his hands together. "Well, I suppose none of us can." He reached over and rubbed his daughter's neck "I won't treat you different, you're still my little girl… but it might not be a bad idea for us to find you a place to stay for a few days while I try to get your mother on the same page as the rest of us."

"Well, I have been considering getting myself my own place for a while now," Winter said. "She can stay with me, but won't be immediate right?"

Jacques pulled out his expensive-looking blackberry phone "I might be able to help out, let me see what I can do."

"Uh… I could ask Jaune if he didn't mind a roommate for now, they have a guest bedroom" Weiss asked. "Winter, can you get my laptop?"

Winter got up walked off to get her laptop. Leaving Weiss and her father alone.

"You don't have to pretend for my sake dad, I know that what I'm doing is wrong…" Weiss said.

Jacques raised an eyebrow. "Lord almighty your wound up way too tight kiddo." Jacques said, "I suspected something like this for a while now, I mean most girls your age would have been one on a date with a boy or two by now." He reached over and patted her back before he continued "I mean this puts more pressure on your sister to settle down and give us some grandbabies sure…"

Weiss nervously chucked out. "But… Mom's going to hate me, I might not be able to come back here right?"

"Just because I go to church and vote republican doesn't mean I would ever turn my back on my child for who she is or who she dates. Quite frankly, if she ever tried to force any of my kids out of my home over something as frankly _trivial_ as who they want to date. Well, she would be in for quite the surprise." Her father said with a warm smile.

Winter came back with her laptop a few moments later. "Okay let us hope he's online right?" she said as she plugged into the nearby phone jack.

* * *

By mid-afternoon she was back at the Arc house. As winter helped move a few things into the house that Weiss would need for a few days. Jaune stood there looking stoic watching Winter.

Weiss was sitting on a chair with her walker next to her "I'm sorry about this Jaune."

Jaune signed back [It's all good, my mom was surprisingly understanding of everything.]

"I mean it though, your mother didn't have to step up to the plate like this," Weiss said.

[Well, getting tossed out because of the fact that you have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend is not something my mother tolerates.] Jaune signed with a stern look [We don't talk about it much, but I have an aunt I never met. I never met her because she came out to my grandparents when she was all of fourteen and they tossed her out her ass.]

"Does your mother ever see her sister?" Weiss asked.

Jaune paused for a moment getting a pained look on her face [We don't talk about it...] Jaune signed as moved out of winters way. [Needless to say, your welcome to stay as long as you need to okay?]

Weiss smiled and sighed. "Thanks, I mean that."

Jaune smiled and signed out. [We know how to treat family here Weiss.] Jaune signed before he led her inside to her temporary home.

Weiss looked around and followed soon afterward.

* * *

**So I guess I need to take the [Not a Monochrome fic] out of the description now right?**

**I know I said I was going to put this fic on hold while I worked on "Broken Shield", but I'll be honest, no one is reading it, and I had a pretty good idea for this one, so where we are. So I think I'm going to mix it up and rotate updates between this story and "Broken Shield" When I'm not updating Dust eater. **

**Also to everyone that's been commenting on this story, looking at you "Ways" I do appreciate the feedback of course. I hope this scratches that Monochrome itch for you "Chinaluv" and to everyone else, thank you again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll catch you all next time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Cracks (1)

_09/07/1999… The first day back at school._

Jaune, freshly out of the shower and dressed walked into the Kitchen being following the scent and the promise of a fresh cup of coffee. In his eyes, the first early start to the school year needed some assistance to get off on the right foot. The kind of assistance that only the biggest Mug in the house could resolve. After all the 11th Grade only comes once he might as well do it right.

As he walked into the Kitchen his mother, somewhere in the ballpark of eight months pregnant now, sat at the table eating some toast with Weiss. Jaune sighed out as he served himself up a cup of coffee and popped a pack of Pop-Tarts into the toaster to warm up. As he watched the two chat he mused over things.

"_It's been almost a month and she's still not allowed back home... what happened to her sister getting them an apartment as well?" _He thought waiting for his breakfast to pop with a mug with a small amount of creamer and sugar waiting for coffee to be poured into it. Jaune wanted to support his friends of course, he was happy for Weiss and Blake, if two people deserved happiness it was those two.

It didn't keep the whole thing from being freaking weird to him… But he was at least going to support them.

His attention was snapped back to reality by the sound of the toaster going off as he quickly pinched his breakfast onto a plate and poured a cup before sitting down. And listened to them talk.

"I mean if it comes out to brass tacks we can set up one of the air mattresses for you, I just don't know what to do once the baby pops out," Mina said putting a hand on her Weiss's shoulder.

"I'm saying I didn't plan on staying here forever Mina," Weiss said as she rubbed her legs. "It's not fair to you, or to Alan." She continued.

"That's great, but the idea of you sleeping on Neo's couch? Honey, I can feel your life being ruined by the mere idea of it. Especially now that Roman's out of Jail again." Mina said causing Jaune to almost choke on his coffee.

[Jesus wept, were you honestly thinking of that idea?] Jaune signed. [I'm fairly sure Ruby's folks would let you stay there well before you have to resort to that.]

"I know Jaune it's not the best idea I've ever had, but I'm getting a bit desperate here, I can't keep relying on your family to give me a place to sleep, not unless I start contributing," Weiss said shaking her head in frustration.

[Weiss you're our guest, and my friend, we're not going to kick you to the curb over this,] Jaune signed out.

"Exactly, I know that it is going to be rough once the baby comes but we'll make it work," Mina said to her.

Weiss sighed as she glanced at the time "Well we should get going soon, I'll call my sister tonight and see if she managed to find an apartment in the area that's not four towns over..."

Jaune slid her Walker to her and grabbed her bag while hand signing [I'm sure it's going to be fine. Were not in the habit of turning friends away.]

Weiss got up and walked off sighing in defeat which troubled him greatly.

Mina looked over at her son and scrunched her nose, changing the subject she asked. "When are you going to shave that scruff off your face?"

Jaune reached up and rubbed the thin stubble on his face with a self-satisfied smirk before signing, [I'm trying to see if I can pull off a beard.]

"Your dad was never able to pull a decent beard off, their's not much hope for you hon," Mina said with a pained smirk. "At least not at sixteen."

Jaune shrugged as he started walking to the car. [We still doing my drive text in a few weeks?]

"Yeah, I'll need you driving after your sister is born." Mina smiled as she walked her son to the car.

_"The first days of school were always the most interesting…"_ he thought as he finished up his breakfast.

* * *

Jaune and Weiss walked into school to the sounds of students murmuring about the fact that they both arrived together, Jaune had no doubt that the rumors of Weiss being kicked out of her home must have made the rounds since she would have missed church for the last few weeks. It still left Jaune concerned for his friend as he knew all too well how much of a bunch of bastards his classmates could be.

As Weiss split off from Jaune to head for their table while Jaune went to find his new locker. Once he found his locker, he also noticed a rather unsettling sight. Not far away he noticed Ruby leaning against a locker being chatted up by Cardin. He quickly pulled his hood up and started to listen in to what was being said.

Jaune tried to play it off as fiddling with his locker as he listened to the pair chat. Cardin said something along the lines of "Hey like what you did with your hair, I heard you also got hearing aids now right?"

The only thing he could make out from Ruby was something along the lines of "Being flattered" as she played with her hair a bit.

"_Oh goddammit, is he hitting on Ruby? Seriously, you had a chance now go fuck off!"_ Jaune thought as he struggled with his locker. The damn thing had a sticky latch on it. Trying to also ignore Ruby and Cardin while trying to remind himself he was likely getting the wrong impression he still heard them chatting behind him. Not the actual words but the tone of the conversation. Cardin was clearly trying to throw his mack down on Ruby and she was letting him.

He managed to finally get his locker open and hastily started setting extra school supplies in his locker before he closed it and turned to walk off. When he turned he didn't see Cardin or Ruby there anymore. apparently both having wandered off.

"_The hell… did she even notice me here at all?"_ Jaune said as he, now feeling flustered and confused as to what he just saw started to head to their all too familiar table to sit with his friends.

Trying to put things out of his head he felt a creeping smile cross his face when he got close to the table. The first faces he saw were Blake and Weiss sitting together looking weird, followed by Yang and the often absent Neptune sitting arm and arm around each other. Even old Friends Ren and Nora were sitting at their table.

Six of his friends, all happy couples.

The only one missing was Ruby… A thought that barely was forced out of his thoughts when he sat down.

"Hey Jaune, where's your better half?" Nora said with a smile.

Jaune was about to sign out what he saw but paused. "_Wait, I don't want them to think I'm spying on my girlfriend… That's… That's some Adam caliber crap Jaune…"_

Jaune opted to keep it what he saw to himself as he signed out [I haven't seen her so far today.]

Ren nodded along with Nora as he said: "Alright well we'll keep an eye out for her if you want."

Jaune quickly waved it off [Uh, Nah it's okay, I'm sure if she's looking for me I'm easy enough to find.]

"That is true old friend," Ren said with a smile. "You are going to help point us in the direction of our first class right?"

Jaune glanced at their schedule and signed out [Right that's over in the Orange hall near room 104.] He said before adding [I'm headed that way I'll point it out to you.]

"We appreciate it buddy, hey we should get a game of Dungeon Fantasy going sometime after school, just like old times," Nora said

[We'd need to get someone to GM, and a couple extra players to make it fun.] Jaune signed before He felt a familiar hand on his neck that made him tense up for a second as he shot straight up in surprise.

The telltale "Eep" behind him announced it was Ruby who just grabbed his neck, Jaune turned and saw her smiling face as she sat down and gave him a quick hug that he returned. "_I was seeing things, I know I was seeing things."_ Jaune thought as he looked over at Ruby.

[What's going on?] Ruby asked.

Ren signed out in reply [Not much, I was asking Jaune if he had seen you, he said he didn't so far.]

Ruby's face shifted slightly as she signed [Oh well I was over in blue hall trying to find Velvet.]

That bothered Jaune, his locker was in the White hall and he clearly saw Ruby there. Jaune thought "_Why did she just lie about where she was? Don't tell me…. Fuck…"_ as his expression turned rigid as he signed out [Did you manage to find her?]

[Nah, I didn't, I'm sure I'll catch her another time maybe.] Ruby signed back with a soft look on her face. She was still lying to him and was doing a passing job of it.

Jaune forced a convincing-looking smile as he signed [I'm sure she's around somewhere right?]

Ruby nodded just as the bell rang out causing her to cover her ears and laugh [God damn how do you all put up with that bell?]

Jaune signed out [Guess we all had time to get used to it? See you later?]

Ruby smiled and lightly touched his arm [Yeah, of course, why wouldn't you?]

Jaune's feelings were all over the place and he couldn't really vocalize an answer so he just shrugged as he stood up and made a quick departure to his class with Ren and Nora, while she and the others went the other way.

His mind wouldn't find peace for some time after the group split up…

* * *

It was around lunchtime Jaune found himself headed to get food, normally he wouldn't be caught dead headed towards the lunchroom but as it turned out he focused so much on getting Weiss ready for school, he didn't get himself lunch. He queued up behind other students and found himself staring over the head of the girl in front of him.

Realizing he wasn't going anywhere for a minute he looked down at the girl ahead of him and sighed. The girl was short, haircut into a fluffy bob just above her ears and…

In her backpack, she had a third edition Dungeon Fantasy Core book. "_Well that settles it, might as well introduce myself, Ren and Nora were looking for another player…"_

With no hesitation, he tapped the girl on the shoulder causing her to turn. Jaune's head snapped back when he saw a pair of squarish glasses and wide eyes looking back at him. For a brief moment he thought it was one of his still infrequent hallucinations staring back at him if not for the fact she was clearly standing there.

Without thinking he signed [Hey I saw that you have a-] Stopping himself when she tilted her head at him.

"I'm deeply sorry sir I don't understand sign language." The girl said.

Jaune snapped his fingers and reached for a notepad realizing his error and wrote out a note 'Sorry I'm used to half my friends knowing enough sign language to get what I'm saying, anyways I saw your Dungeon Fantasy book, do you play at all?'

Jaune watched the girl cautiously read the note, He noted a certain guarded air about her, like someone that had been hurt one two many times and ended up overly cautious as a result. After what looked like her reading the note about four times she looked up and said with a wide grin on her face. "Oh my, you know about dungeon fantasy? That's great I've been hoping to meet people who-" The girl paused and she muttered slightly too loud to herself "Wait, it could be a joke… I better test him..." Before she put on an almost comically serious expression "Okay you, what's your favorite class?!" She said in a clear outdoor voice that turned heads.

Jaune leaned back in reaction to how loud she demanded an answer before writing out 'I honestly never gave third edition a chance, but I used to play Dark Knight in Second edition, right back at you, what's your class?'

The girl read the note before slapping it against her chest blushing and mumbling "Oh man what do I say, darn darn darn," Before she stopped and looked at him "I um, Well I like Beast Tamer myself, because they get the cool animal companions that they can call in battle and be like '_Rawr! Suck it bad guys, my Beowolf will maul you!'_ and be all cool and stuff, I mean wow right? You get it right?"

Jaune found the first genuine smile he's had slowly sneak onto his face all day as he passed her another note. 'Yeah I mean the way your selling it how can I not think that's awesome?'

The girl said "I know right, I mean, besides Beowolfs, they can tame Gryphons, and Boarbatusks and so many other monsters, I mean who wouldn't want to ride something like that to school one day right?" the girl overly excited said as she was clearly picturing herself doing just that.

Jaune smiled at the infectious enthusiasm this girl had for the game. He handed over another note 'What's your name by the way, Mine is Jaune, I'm a Junior.' As he grabbed two trays for both of them and quite intentionally paid for both of their lunches as a gesture of goodwill.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, I'm kinda not used to talking to other people that much so I mess it up a lot." the girl said as she sat down in front of her a less than appealing looking burger and over-salted fries. The girl took a bite and paused to swallow her lunch "My name is Penny, Penny Polendina!" She said with gusto to the boy she already considered to be her new best friend.

Jaune wrote out chewing a large bite of his own burger 'It's nice to meet you Penny, actually I have a lot of friends I normally hang out in the morning, were all a bunch of misfits but I think you'd fit in well with them. A few other them are looking for someone to get a Dungeon Fantasy game going.'

The girl's face went pale when she read the note. "Actually, I don't do great with people, or loud crowds, I'm honestly kind of a wreak here in the cafeteria as it stands, can we eat somewhere quieter? Wait a second, who paid for my lunch?"

Jaune silently chuckled and stood up handing her a note. 'Hey, it's okay if your not a fan of crowds or big groups, I can introduce you to them over time if you want. Also I paid, it's your first day here so I wanted to be nice.'

Penny's eyes went wide and it looked like she was about to burst out in tears, "Oh man you're so cool, yeah I want to make friends here, I never really had friends before so… yeah." she stammered out nervously.

Jaune smiled unable to write but thinking "_Kid, you are lucky you met me, this place would eat you alive."_ As the two of them walked somewhere quieter to eat. Jaune was refusing to admit how much she looked like a dead ringer for Pyrrha. But he couldn't deny it either way.

Already the new year was shaping up to be interesting. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

* * *

**And here we kick off another chapter and the start of a new school year, Okay, I can already feel you typing up notes as to how ruby would never cheat on Jaune, how i'm a bastard for even typing this in the first place.**

**Relax. I'm keeping things in character the best that I can. Remember this was a girl that had a running crush on him for years before the start of the story going all the way back to chapter three. As you might have noticed, the community's most hated character, well okay, one of the most hated characters Neptune is going to start playing a larger role in the story, as will Ren and Nora.**

**Also, Hey, Penny's finally in the story. So I'm taking a lot of queues from my own Son here when writing her. I decided early on to write her as being on the higher end of the autism spectrum, as well as having sensory processing disorder. Long story short, not nearly as many people were able to lock down an autism diagnosis back in 1999 than they do now and days. It'll make her interesting to write as she downright fixates on things and misses social queues like demonstrated in this chapter, but is otherwise quite smart.**

**So there was a lot of feedback in this chapter, so I'm not going to be able to tackle all of it. But I'll touch on a couple of items. Paulternative and Dragon lord Syed 101 glad you both liked how I mixed it up with Jaques and his wife, I've been playing around with a lot of characters in the story. I still get a bit of guff over Summer to this day.**

**N-Lorin, Believe me, not everyone is being super comfortable with Weiss and Blake coming out, but none of the circle will cut them off as they already are the sort of kids that didn't fit in other social groups at the school. Jaune in this chapter and discreetly last chapter showed hints of being weirded out by the idea. How that might play out will have to be seen.**

**Aim's comment had me thinking, I didn't strongly think about the idea of Jaune having schizophrenia until it was brought up. I had decided that he was misdiagnosed as just being severely depressed but it wouldn't be a retcon at this point given Jaune's demonstrated symptoms to say that he might have picked up a light case of it. We'll see if this plays out though as Jaune has come to terms, mostly, with the loss of Pyrrha.**

**In any rate, I do want to take the time to thank everyone as always for reading, and i'll talk to you all later.**


	43. Chapter 43: Cracks (2)

_09/13/1999… Near Ruby's locker before the start of classes._

Ruby was struggling with a guilty conscious. It really wasn't her fault that Cardin Winchester, the guy she harbored a crush on for almost 4 years before she met Jaune had a locker right next to hers. Or that he had apparently broken up with that girl he was seeing over the summer. Or that he was complimenting her hair.

Ruby shook her head as she quietly moved stuff around her locker while trying to filter out the noises of the surprisingly loud hallway. While she was getting better and trying to filter background noises, she often found herself switching off her hearing aids once in a while for a few moments of peace.

But she couldn't turn off the part of her head that was keeping her from coming clean to Jaune about her letting Cardin flirt with her. It was slowly eating her up on the inside and had been for days. The fact that she learned Jaune's locker was just across the hall last Friday after a full week of classes when he went to drop a few things off was also bothering the hell out of her. _"God, what if he saw me that morning,"_ She thought as the feeling of snakes fighting in her belly wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to put it out of her head.

The problem for Ruby was she liked being hit on by her former crush. So much so that she lingered at her locker for a few moments extra morning every morning to be able to talk to Cardin for a few brief moments.

Cardin didn't disappoint either walking up to his locker with that same charming dumb jock smile he always wore when he spoke to people. "Oh hey Ruby, how are you this morning?"

Ruby smiled and tried to speak "Ahm Fane" Ruby said feeling embarrassed with her own voice.

"You okay? You look like something is bothering you?" Cardin said with a smile as he started shoving his gym clothes into his locker and started fishing for. "I mean you know if something is bothering you can talk to me. We are friends after all right?"

Ruby shook her head and said, "It's Nathing, I just have a lut on my mind today."

"Hey, you said you got your hearing aids in over the summer right, in July?" Cardin said with an enthusiastic grin "Have I told you how impressive it is that your able to speak as well as you can already?"

Ruby blushed slightly and just bashfully replied "Ah sound Weird still"

Cardin closed his locked saying "I think it's cute, but that's just me." Before he flashed Ruby a winning smile and left saying "See you same time tomorrow?"

Ruby smiled and said "Of course" in the same awkward way she always spoke when she tried to speak out loud.

Once Cardin left her sight Ruby shook her head and started walking off back to the group while she still had a few minutes to see everyone. The fact that she wasn't really looking forward to seeing Jaune was not a good feeling in her own mind.

* * *

When Ruby arrived at the table she found herself facing an interesting sight, sitting at their table was a new face, a younger girl, she suspected a Sophomore or a Freshmen was sitting at the table chatting away with Ren Nora and Jaune. Ruby saw an open seat next to Jaune and made her way to sit down.

Jaune noticed her right away and shot her a smile as she sat down. He didn't reach over and Hug her like he normally does, and she felt a certain tension from him.

Ruby nodded at the red-haired girl with the striking green eyes as she chatted away with Nora. Jaune turned and signed to her [Hey Ruby, this is Penny] Before he grinned. [I'm trying to get her introduced to everyone here so she could join us for a Dungeon Fantasy game that Ren might want to get going.]

Ruby's face scrunched up, While Yang was kinda into it on a passive level, Ruby wasn't overwhelmingly into the idea. She glanced over at the Penny girl as she and Nora were chatting away, the girl was speaking a mile a minute and maybe slightly too loudly about different classes that were frankly going over her head.

Ruby caught Ren's eyes, as he signed out [She's… Enthusiastic.]

Jaune seemed to take offense [Hey you want enthusiasm in a player right? At least we won't need to teach the entire system to her.]

Ren signed back [She'd probably teach us a few things, where did you find this girl?]

_"Asking the real questions Ren,"_ Ruby thought as she found herself wondering herself. She was finding the lack of physical contact with Jaune as of late to be rather upsetting. As Jaune looked at her with a smile she noticed a slightly, questioning look about his eyes. Ruby forced a smile back at him trying to get a read on him _"God if he actually saw me chatting with Cardin… I don't even know how he would react."_

Jaune turned back to Ren and signed out [Met her during my lunch period a couple days back. Since I somehow ended up the only one of us having that lunch period, I made a friend.]

Ruby's mouthed an "Ah" as she added to the conversation [Oh Okay, that makes sense.]

As Penny seemed to then rope poor Ren into a conversation about "Favorite Ranger setups" she and Nora were having and Jaune took the opening and turned to Ruby signing [What were you up to this morning?]

Ruby Felt herself getting defensive, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, but lying hurt just as much. She signed out [Sorry I'm still getting used to my new schedule and I was running behind today is all.]

* * *

Jaune knew bullshit when he saw it. _"She's lying again…"_ he thought as he forced a smile and signed [Ah okay, You've just been kinda distant the last few days is all]

Ruby's smile faded as she signed out her shoulders tensing up. [I'm not doing it on purpose Jaune,] She paused noticing the others fixating on their own conversations [I… I just got busy is all.]

Jaune felt as his shoulder started to slightly slump he signed out [Alright, that's fine, if it's something you need help with I'm here right?]

Ruby Nodded and signed out [Alright, but I have to get to class now okay?]

Jaune signed out [You still have ten minutes before the first bell,] looking at her suspiciously.

[It's nothing, I just wanted to get to class early today okay?] Ruby signed back.

Jaune nodded in an effort to bury his frustration and signed out [Okay okay, I'll talk to you later then.]

[See you after school?] Ruby signed out to him.

It was Jaune's turn to lie as he signed out [I don't think so, I have stuff to do at home later on today.]

Ruby's nodded and broke eye contact and signed out [Right okay, I'll talk to you later then,] as she got up and made her way to her class.

Jaune watched her go and as he leaned on the table. He glanced over at Weiss who seemed to have been following the conversation pretty closely.

* * *

After school Jaune did go straight home and was lounging in his bedroom alone with his thoughts.

_"So Ruby's lying to me now,"_ he thought as he tried to make it all make sense in his head. "_I guess it would make sense, she had a thing for Winchester in the past, I guess she had some kind of crush on him for several years before we met."_

His vision distorted as he knew what was coming "Maybe she decided she was better off with someone that wasn't so broken upstairs." The all too familiar voice of Pyrrha said off to the side.

"Did I forget my meds today?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, you did, you're so fixated on your girlfriend you forgot to take your evening dose." The hallucination said to him.

Jaune sat up and walked over to where his pills were on the shelf. Before he took one he asked Pyrrha. "So do you think she's cheating on me?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" The hallucination said in a perky tone.

"Some help you are sometimes…" Jaune said in reply before popping the pill into his mouth and downing it with a swig of water from a nearby bottle.

"How helpful am I supposed to be? I'm dead after all," Pyrrha said in an unhelpful tone. "The real question is not 'is she cheating'" She walked over and leaned on his desk next to him pushing up her glasses as a faint glow played off of her. "The question you need to ask yourself is what you're going to do about it if she is."

Jaune closed his eyes as he felt the medication kick in slowly banishing the hallucination from his mind. As his mind settled back into a more balanced state he heard Weiss knocking on his door frame. "Hey, Jaune?"

Jaune opened his eyes to see Weiss leaning on her walker as he signed [Yeah, what's up?]

Weiss pulled up into his computer chair sitting down with a groan on it and asked: "Well, I was going to see if you needed the internet tonight I was going to get into a chat with Blake and…"

Jaune waved it off [Yeah yeah, you can use my computer if you want.]

Weiss nodded "Ah, yeah thanks Jaune." Before sitting and staring at him in a way that made Jaune uncomfortable. After a moment she asked "So, is everything going okay with you and Ruby? You two have been kinda keeping each other at arm's length for the last few days."

Jaune tried to shrug it off and signed out [I haven't noticed Weiss.]

"Liar, look just because you can't speak doesn't mean I can't tell when you are not being honest with us," Weiss said as she rubbed her sore legs. "You know you can talk to me."

[It's really nothing Weiss,] Jaune signed back [I'm sure whatever it is is all in my head anyways.]

Weiss sighed and shook her head as she spoke, "This stoic bullshit you do is not doing you any favors here Jaune, your not happy, we can all tell." Weiss leaned forward "You're my friend, Ruby is too but you're here and she's not."

Jaune leaned back and mentally dug his heels into the ground. [Weiss, okay I'm stressed out about a few things related to Ruby right now. I'll admit that much to you. But I don't want to get into it, it's between me and her.]

Weiss said bluntly "I understand that, but whatever it is it's pushing you backwards, your starting to slip into that state you were when we first met you. I don't want that for you." Weiss then followed that up saying "So yeah, tell me what's eating you up, or I'll grab your mom…"

[Your a bitch Weiss,] Jaune signed out looking stern [But fine, as long as you understand it doesn't leave this room.]

"You have my word, I won't even tell Blake," Weiss said with a relieved tone in her voice.

[The truth is… Back on the first day back, Ruby said she was looking for Velvet in Blue hall right?]

"Vaguely, I might have been paying more attention to Blak at the time," Weiss said.

[I had seen her in the white hall being chatting up by Cardin.] Jaune signed out with shaking hands. [She lied about it, it's bothering me that she didn't just tell us that.]

Weiss clicked her tongue trying to let that sink in. "Oh…" Weiss leaned in and signed out to keep the conversation more private [Are you saying you suspect that's she's, what, cheating on you?]

[I don't know Weiss. But she had been showing up late the rest of the week and always from the area of her lockers, I don't even think she knows my locker is near hers.] Jaune said.

"You need to talk to her about this Jaune. Don't let this fester or it'll be the end of your relationship with her," Weiss said as she rolled the chair next to him "She deserves a chance to explain herself if nothing else."  
[All right,] Jaune signed. [I'll talk to her when I see her tomorrow.]

Jaune paused and clenched his fists. [That being said, If what I'm afraid of happening, is happening, I'm going to dump her.]

Weiss felt her stomach twist in knots but knew she agreed with him "If that comes to pass, I have your back."

Weiss left the room and left Jaune alone with his thoughts once again.

* * *

**So here we are, with Chapter 43. This fic is about six months old, and I'm already posting chapter 43. That is just crazy to me. Hell, it might overtake Dust eater before too long. **

**This chapter is, of course, playing with the widening cracks in Ruby and Jaune's Relationship. I'm aware that it is a bit controversial, in this fandom at least, to show Ruby as being less than a hundred percent faithful to Jaune. But it's playing out into an exciting mix up of the story itself. The Group Dynamic has been stable and I do enjoy playing off of each of the groups, even if I think Yang is criminally underutilized in the story. But it is what it is.**

**So I want to give shoutouts to the staggering number of people that dropped reviews on the last chapter. I mean Ways, Holy shit, dropped like two pages of reviews and feedback by themselves which I really do definitely appreciate.**

** Calmuk, to answer your question, It's Neptune. He's the most hated non-evil character in the fandom it seems. Or he's at least the most hated on the r/Rwby Reddit discord I'm an active member of. I guess I should have been more clear on that topic.**

**So I want to mention here that I am working on non-Fan-Fiction projects on the side which is making my output on here slow a bit, if any of you are wondering what's going on with Dust Eater. I'm just not in the mood to write Dust Eater right now.**

**But hey as always, I want to thank all of you again for reading, and I hope you all have a great day.**


	44. Chapter 44: Fractures (1)

_09/13/1999…._

Ruby sat at the kitchen table of the Branwen's residence watching as Yang walked over with 3 mugs of coffee. She had switched off her Hearing aids, partially to conserve the battery, and partially because the sounds of Yang's uncle snoring in the next room was getting to be a bit much for her.

Ruby was, to not put too fine a point on it, a complete and total wreck emotionally, she had once again let Cardin chat her up before class, and she had to admit she was struggling with her attraction to him. At the same time, she was terrified that Jaune might have already suspected something.

_"How did I let this happen?"_ Ruby thought to herself. _"Jaune is the last person to deserve an unfaithful girlfriend…" _

Yang put one mug in front of her and a second one in front of Neptune who was sitting at the table before she signed out [Ruby my uncle stopped snoring you can turn your ears back on.]

Ruby reached back and stuck the transmitters back to the sides of her head, in an instant she was back in the world of the hearing, one that was thankfully not including the sounds of an industrial concrete saw in the next room.

Or that's how Yang described Qrow's snoring. Yang looked at Ruby and asked "So what's up? It's kinda rare that you would come all the way out here."

Ruby signed out with Yang translating for Nep, [It's… I…] Ruby shook her head [Cardin... Well... He's been talking to me for the last week.]

"I don't follow, so he's been talking to you?" Neptune asked, "Why is that weird?"

"Ruby used to have a crush on Cardin for a couple of years before she met Jaune," Yang explained.

[Yeah... I guess it turned out I still do.] Ruby signed before reaching back and nervously tried to brush away hair that wasn't there.

"Oh…" Yang said with a look of surprise. "I take it that's the problem then?" Yang said leaning forward on the table.

"I mean you and Jaune, that would have to end if you wanted to try your luck with Winchester right?" Neptune said pointing out the obvious.

[No one is breaking up with anyone!] Ruby signed out of reflex. [Cardin has been pretty flirty with me... And I kinda liked it…]

"And your worried this makes you unfaithful to Jaune?" Yang asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

[Well that's why I wanted you and Neptune's thoughts on it. By not stopping this, am I cheating on Jaune?] Ruby signed out.

Yang said "No" while Neptune said, "Absolutely yes".

"Wait, what?" Yang asked Neptune

"Are you serious? We had better hope Jaune didn't see Cardin chatting up Ruby at any point. I know if I saw you letting someone guy chat you up I'd be fucking pissed to say the very least."

"Well, yeah I get that you would be pissed but if someone chatted me up I don't think that's cheating, it's not like I'd let it go farther than that" Yang chuckled off.

"Yeah, but Ruby said _she liked it_, Yang, that's the key difference, If I saw Cardin chat you up, and you were all smiles and giggles? I don't know how I'd react." Neptune said with confidence.

Ruby rubbed her hands as she felt her guilt only rise in her. [What should I be doing then? Confess to Jaune what's going on?]

Neptune chimed in "Well, you need to ask yourself, do you want to be with Jaune, or try your luck with Cardin?"

Yang sighed out and said, "I mean I know I don't often see eye to eye with your boyfriend, and I honestly think you can do better than him, you need to decide for yourself if you want to stay with him or break up and find someone new." Yang shakes his head "I know you think you need to be there for Jaune. But you need to decide now, if your dating Jaune to make him happy, or because he makes you happy."

Neptune nodded along with Yang's words "I agree, you wouldn't be getting like this over Cardin Winchester of all people unless there was something Jaune was not doing for you. You have a need that's not being fulfilled." Neptune's words hung in the air for several seconds. "But for God's sakes don't let this become the kind of thing that could hurt Jaune. He does not deserve that."

[Alright… it sounds like I have a decision to make…] Ruby signed out as she finally turned her attention to her now cold coffee.

* * *

_09/14/1999…_

Ruby was still conflicted the following day. She had spent the entire night focused on the problem she was having, not able to think about how she wanted to handle it, she decided to look at Jaune, look right in his eyes and she would hopefully decide what she wanted to once she saw him.

Unfortunately, Jaune ran late, she only saw him for a couple of moments that morning and he barely had time to say hi before he had to get to class.

Ruby was able to look at him, his hair was a slightly messy and looked like he needed a haircut, and she really didn't like the scruffy mess of facial hair that was on his face, She'd have to ask him to shave it off later.

Ruby caught his eyes as he looked over at him. Ruby couldn't place it but he was looking at her in ways she couldn't quite peg out.

But now as the day, as well as her math class was starting to drag on, she decided she knew what that look was _"He knows… He has to know." _Ruby thought as her stomach as she dwelled on Neptune's words from the night before.

_"Yeah, but Ruby said she liked it, Yang, that's the key difference, If I saw Cardin chat you up, and you were all smiles and giggles? I don't know how I'd react."_ Ruby heard the words in her head like he was in the room with him. She glanced over at Weiss briefly, but when the pair locked eyes Weiss quickly glanced away from Ruby.

_"That makes sense… The kinda live together right now after her mother tossed her out…" _Ruby thought _"If he saw what had happened, knew that I lied to him about it, then she knew as well…"_

Ruby decided she would have to talk to her before she sought out Jaune after school. She needed to know exactly what she was going to be walking into with her boyfriend.

Ruby practically counted the minutes down till the bell and called out to Weiss for a second. Weiss paused and turned to Ruby asking "Hey Ruby what's up?"

Ruby thought she wanted to ask before she signed out [I haven't seen much of Jaune today, and I was just wondering how he was doing?]

Ruby watched Weiss's body tense up and state in reply, "It's not really my place to discuss it, your going to have to ask him."

Ruby's fears were not exactly alleviated as she looked at Weiss to ask [What do you mean it's not your place, is there something wrong with him?]

"Well, he's Jaune. I don't know if If there's ever in all the time we've known him been a time that there hasn't been something wrong with him. It just so happens we're normally part of the solution to it, and not _part of the damn problem._" Weiss said holding back a great deal of anger.

Ruby's heart sank, clearly, they talked about it last night. She signed out [I think I know what this is about.]

"Yeah I think you do, and for the love of all that is good and holy, I want to know why you're doing this!" Weiss said nearly shouting at Ruby.

Ruby couldn't think of an answer to Weiss's questions, at least no one she didn't want to give to Jaune directly. So with this mindset, she signed out [I think this is something I need to address with Jaune directly if it's all the same.] Ruby paused and balled her hands into fists in an effort to get her emotions in check. [I know I owe everyone an apology for being so god damn stupid, but I'll handle this myself.]

"You better, because right now, I'm not seeing a way you can fix this," Weiss said as she leaned on her walker and started to leave. "I'm sure I'll hear about it from Jaune tonight."

With that Ruby quickly started to make her way to her locker in the hopes of catching Jaune on the way there, she didn't actually need anything from her locker, but she needed to try and make things right with Jaune before it was too late to do so.

Still Ruby was still struggling with her feelings. Her conversations with Cardin in the last week had been so, for lack of a better word on her part "Natural". She could just talk to him, practice her speaking on him without fearing being judged for sounding weird like others have. She couldn't even feel comfortable speaking out loud to Jaune because she kept thinking in the back of her that he would never be able to do the same thing. She also never felt like she was walking around on eggshells around Cardin as she did with Jaune.

As she made it to her locker she noticed that no one else was around, most people were in a rush to go home for the day, and she knew Jaune had an appointment with Ms. Fall today. She decided to wait knowing that Jaune would need to swing by his locker for things before his walk home.

That was another thing, as far as she could tell Cardin didn't have any real baggage, a real plus in most people's eyes. _"But I normally just need to look at Jaune and remember why we're together."_ Ruby thought before an uncomfortable thought entered her head _"Yeah but, if we need to look at him to remember, doesn't that mean something is wrong?"_

Ruby tilted her head up and looked at the ceiling when she heard a voice call her name, she looked at the source of the voice to see Cardin walking towards her. Ruby forced herself to stop acting like a lovestruck little girl for a second and to just talk to Cardin. As Cardin walked up to her he asked her "Hey your here late today, what's going on?"

"Ahm Waiting on Jaune, he's with Ms fawl right naw" Ruby said with a smile.

Cardin popped open is locker "How is Jaune you haven't really talked much about him at all."

"He's just Jaune, nathing's really changed on his end," Ruby said struggling with the words.

"That's fair enough I suppose." Cardin smiled a charming smile at Ruby that made her heart flutter slightly despite her best efforts. "You know that guy is lucky to have you."

Ruby laughed despite herself as she said: "What

do you mean?"

Cardin just shrugged his shoulders and said: "Well I mean the guy is lucky to for a girl like you to even give him the time of day right?"

Ruby shook her head "Jaune… Well, I don't know how to pot this." Ruby said needing a second to think out her next works._"The truth is, I guess I'm the one who felt lucky. I was the one who put the moves on him. I'm the one who fell in love with him first when he didn't even want to fall in love at all."_ Ruby scrunched her face up _"That's right, I've always been the one to push him. I've always controlled the pace of our relationship. I'm the one that always wanted to take the next step."_

Ruby thought back to the words Jaune said to her when they first got together._ [I would probably be the worst boyfriend on earth right now you know that right? I know I would be distant at times, I'd hurt, I'd be confused about my feelings, and I would probably make you cry more than once.]_

Ruby realized what he meant all those months ago, she always thought he meant that as him apologizing in advance for any missteps in the relationship._ "He was saying that back then he wasn't ready for a relationship, I've been controlling the pace of our relationship without ever asking what he wanted…"_

At Valentine's day, she remembered he looked uncomfortable withdrawing her almost nude, he had never seen Pyrrha in that state of undress._ "He wasn't ready to take our relationship that far. I pushed him into something he wasn't ready for, and he did it without a complaint."_

There it was, the reason she loved Jaune, as stupid and as selfish as it was, she loved him because he was forcing himself to grow for her. She was about to say that to Cardin before she felt lips on hers. For a second she didn't realize what was happening, only that it felt nice, but once she did realize that Cardin had kissed her she was quick to push him back.

Cardin stumbled back realizing his mistake instantly. "Ah, shit sorry that was out of line I know…" Cardin looked embarrassed at his blunder and was saying "I'm sorry, I misunder-" before he cut himself off looking off down the hall with a look of shock.

Ruby's hand was against her forehead as she was about to chew him out for it. She stopped when she looked at Cardin looking down the hall mouthing "Oh no…"

As she looked down the hall her heart dropped out of her chest and through the floor. Jaune was standing there. He had just seen the whole thing unfold. Jaune wore a look on his face of utter shock at what he saw, his girlfriend kissing another guy. His shock turned to rage, a look she had never seen on his face before. A total hatred of Cardin at that moment that threatened to explode as he clenched his fists and looked like he was going to charge in. Only for that rage to peter out into a look of despair as he silently, and without so much as a word turned around, and walked away.

Ruby disregarded Cardin entirely as she gave chase, when she finally caught up to him she shouted his name to get him to stop.

Jaune stopped and clenched his fists in anger and turned towards ruby. He furiously signed out [What could you possibly want at this point? To tell me that what I just saw wasn't what it looked like?]

Ruby was taken aback for a moment before she signed [I'm sorry, I didn't want him to kiss me like that.]

[And the fact I saw you flirting with him the first day back at school was what? Not something you wanted either? How about the part where you lied to me about it?] Jaune signed out in anger [How in the hell am I supposed to trust anything you say to me right now?]

Ruby was openly crying at this point, she could see the extent she hurt someone she loved, she realized just how fatally flawed her judgments were in the last few days. Ruby shouted out not even able to rationally sign anymore. "Am Sorry!" before she covered her eyes to ashamed to even look at him. "Ah Made a terrible mistake, I know that!"

Jaune clenched his fists and looked at her. When she looked up at him he signed out [Why? Why did you decide to start letting Winchester sweet talk you like this.] Jaune gritted his teeth as the tears started falling from his face [What in the fuck did I do wrong!]

[You didn't do anything wrong Jaune!] She signed back [I'm the one to blame here.]

[Really? Was it because I was moving to slow, was it because I need medication to get through my day? Is it because I don't get along with your sister that well?] Jaune shook as he typed [I did everything in my power to make you happy.]

He paused [I even put my own misgivings aside when you wanted us to move our relationship somewhere I wasn't ready to be yet.] Jaune's rage boiled back up and he punched the nearby locker sending a loud metallic clang through the hall and split his knuckles open [Why wasn't it enough for you, what the hell did he have that I didn't?] He then demanded.

Ruby was at a loss when it came down to it, part of made her receptive to Cardin's flirtations was how normal he is compared to Jaune. She had no intention to say that though and couldn't find the words to explain it…

[Well I guess this is it then, After everything we went through you chose the fucking brain dead jock you fantasied over in middle school over me.] Jaune signed out as his anger gave out and was replaced with melancholy.

"No, don't do this please…" Ruby begged out audibly "I'll make it right somehow, I'll do what it takes to earn your trust back…"

Jaune shook his head as his entire body shook in pain as he signed out [I'm sorry Ruby… It's over… I'm breaking up with you…] he then turned and walked away from Ruby as she slumped to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Not every problem has a solution...**

**So emotionally cheating on someone is a thing that can happen. and Ruby was certainly guilt of it in this case. I didn't want this to be a situation where any single person comes out as a villain. Ruby's guilt and lying was a large factor, Cardin's flirting, and Jaune's trust issues all had a factor in this chapter. **

**It all came together to form a perfect storm that led to this. Even certain under the table underlying issues that were always there but were never explored, such as Ruby being overly clingy and constantly craving. Hell Ruby has been depicted as being downright addicted to the affection Jaune offered but she never got enough of at home. As well as the fact that Jaune was only barely over Pyrrha's death by this point. **

**All of it came together to torpedo their relationship, do they have hope of getting back together? Maybe but it would take both of them to want to commit to it, and no on is going to be able to at this point. Ruby has already seen the fatal flaw in their relationship, just to late to stop it.**


	45. Chapter 45: Fractures (2)

_09/13/1999…._

When Jaune woke up this morning, he was in a strained, but still loving relationship with the young deaf girl that saved his life. A girl he also helped save several months before from being struck by a car. They had been seen as a sort of "Power couple" sorts, everyone on campus, including some of the teachers that had seen them together.

That relationship is now over, A decision that Jaune made alone. A decision that he only had himself to blame.

A decision that after long walk home left with only the uncomfortable thoughts that he struggled with.

_"Did I make a mistake?"_

_"Was she telling the truth?"_

_"How do I know Cardin didn't force himself on her?"_

_"Fuck it, I know what I saw! None of it matters now!"_ Jaune thought as he walked into the door of his home, slamming the door behind him as his rage made him blind to the strength he was throwing around.

It was enough to get Mina's attention as she rounded the corner calling his name "Jaune was that you?"

Once she had seen him, alls she was able to see was his back as he was already facing away from her and down the hall. Mina noticed that the knuckles on one of his hands were bleeding.

Jaune paused in his steps as his body language radiated with an almost visible aura demanding that anyone seeing him just plain "fuck off". Mina, however, knew her son well enough to know that no amount of anger would make him lash out her.

"Jaune… what happened." Mina asked softly as Weiss maneuvered herself into view from the kitchen as well.

Jaune just looked over his shoulder, leaving on a single crying eye to look at them. He didn't sign a word to them. He didn't need too.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked Jaune. "I take it… it didn't go well with her then?"

If Jaune could scream his would shout, he would scream, he would swear _"Of fucking course, it didn't work out, why the fuck would it have worked out!"_ However, all he could do was look away from the two of them as he was left to simmer in the rage stewing in his own head.

"Jaune, why don't you come out here and talk to us about-" Mina was cut off at the sound of the door opening and Alan walked into their home.

"Did I manage to beat Jaune home?" Alan asked with a worried look on his face.

Weiss answered, "No, he just got in."

Alan walked over to Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder saying "Good, Jaune lets you and I step out back and talk, I talked to Cardin and-"

Alan never finished the sentence before Jaune grabbed Alan and pushed him into the wall in a rage before signing [I don't want to fucking hear his name, Alan!]

Mina covered her mouth in shock as even Weiss had recoiled back from the sudden display of unchecked rage from Jaune. Only Alan was able to maintain his composure as he stared down his Stepson. "I should let you know, I'm only going to let you get away with that once," Alan said as he narrowed his eyes into an intense gaze at Jaune. "I'm going to need to you take your hands off of me."

Jaune backed down and stepped back leaning against the wall [I don't want to hear it Alan.] he said still rather pissed off as he left for his room to drop his stuff off and be alone for a bit.

Mina walked over "I'm sorry I've never seen him like that. Do you know what happened?"

Alan sighed out "He dumped Ruby today…" Alan paused "Just had a chat with a concerned Mr. Winchester, he says he misinterpreted some conversations he and Ruby were having as romantic intentions, and Jaune walked in on him kissing his now ex-girlfriend."

"That stupid bitch…" Weiss said holding a hand to her head

"Language Ms. Schnee," Mina said.

"It never would have happened if ruby didn't let Cardin hit on her. She should have shot it down when it first happened." Weiss said with a frustrated tone.

"I've never seen my son that angry Alan, Never enough to attack someone like that," Mina said still in visible shock of what her son just did. "He's been in fights, yes, but he's never been known to start them. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, your his mom, but maybe he needs an understanding friend right now," Weiss said looking at the pair. "He's not going to want to hear excuses, or get mothered, he's going to want someone to be there for him with an understanding frame of mind."

"Ms. Schnee you lost me," Alan said to Weiss.

"Well, we both want to kill the cheating little shit right now," Weiss said, perfectly, through clenched teeth.

Alan and Mina looked at each other silently for a few moments, neither knowing how to respond to what Weiss just said. Alan just stepped out of the way and invited her to pass as Weiss leaned on her walker and walked towards Jaune's room.

"Alan, would you be a dear and warn Summer that Weiss might beat her daughter to death with her walker tomorrow?" Mina said.

Alan shook his head "Mr. Winchester did sound sincerely sorry for all of this."

"He can blow it out his ass dear," Mina said as she made her way back towards the kitchen.

Weiss stepped into Jaune's room knocking to announce herself. Jaune was sitting at the end of his bed nursing his still slightly bleeding knuckles.

Weiss rolled a chair over to him watching his reaction, Jaune still looked pissed, but his anger was far more subdued than it had been only moments ago. Weiss stared at him for a moment waiting for him to say something.

[I broke up with her.] Jaune signed out.

"Yeah, we all know," Weiss replied rubbing her hands together. "Want to talk about it?"

[It was like my brain couldn't process it, I round the corner. Cardin's leaned in kissing her, and she didn't exactly look like she was struggling out of it.] Jaune signed. [I just don't think I've ever felt so angry about anything in my life.]

"I can understand where you're coming from, I mean that's not a great thing to stumble upon," Weiss said.

Jaune fumed in his spot on the bed. [Yet here I am, regretting it. I dumped her on the spot, I didn't even give her a chance to explain herself.]

Weiss shrugged and said, "Look, she didn't deny that she was letting Cardin get close to her, she didn't deny that she liked the attention. I hate to say this you made the only choice you could. You don't deserve to have an unfaithful girlfriend no matter your history with her."

[Thank you for the reminder Weiss, But I just don't know how it all went so fucking wrong in the last week…] Jaune signed angrily.

"Maybe that's not what happened, maybe it's been going wrong for far longer," Weiss said. "Can you honestly say things have been going the way either of you wanted it to?"

[No, but I never once considered cheating on her!] Jaune signed his entire body tensed up.

"My dad used to say, and don't take this as a comment on you as a person." Weiss cleared her through and did the best impression of her father "A man's duty is to make his woman happy, an unhappy woman is going to stray."

[Seriously? So you're saying that it was my job to keep Ruby happy? That I failed her?] Jaune signed with a look of genuine confusion in her face. [Who's fucking side are you on?]

"Well I don't really believe that, and I'm on your side here Jaune," Weiss said. "But I think you know that you were never the perfect boyfriend, you never had a chance to be. I mean how on earth were you supposed to make her happy when you couldn't even find your own happiness?"

Jaune just silently scoffed out as he signed [Okay, I never pretended I was the perfect boyfriend I'll admit.]

"That's not my point, Ruby has always struck me as naive, I think she had ideas about how relationships should work, I get that you were her first boyfriend, but I'm not sure if she ever really grasped what you went through before her."

[That I might have been jaded because of my last relationship?] Jaune signed out

"Nah, I mean yes, but no." Weiss stumbled over her words "You already knew what kind of work went into a relationship. your mom, well she told stories of your old home and how much work you put towards your first girlfriend." Weiss leaned in to put a hand on his shoulder stopping at the last moment. "I mean, you made yourself so solely responsible for her happiness, that you forgot how to be happy yourself."

[My mom really needs to learn to shut up] Jaune asked.

"It's my fault, I was asking for advice about Blake. I think the idea of two girls dating is a bit weird to her though." Weiss said.

[To be fair it was weird for a bit for me as well, to see two of my best friends sucking face.] Jaune signed.

Weiss giggled as she adjusted in her seat "Okay it was weird watching you and Ruby doing the same"

Jaune just leaned forward in his seat smiling sadly. [Weiss be honest with me, did I just make the second biggest mistake of my life?]

Weiss leaned forward rubbing her sore legs "I don't know Jaune, I don't think anyone is really going to know until the dust settles."

Jaune leaned back in his seat. [So you need to borrow the computer to chat with Blake? I don't think I'll be on IM tonight.]

"Yeah, do you want me to give her the heads up?" Weiss asked.

[Yeah you should, best she hears it from you.] Jaune signed, [I think I'm just going to pop in a CD and listen to music for a while.]

Weiss nodded as she got up to let Mina and Alan know she at least got Jaune calmed down, and to get a drink before she sat down to talk with her girlfriend…

* * *

Meanwhile while as Jaune was getting home, Ruby sulked her way into her own home, her dad's car was not home. Ruby knew this meant that she'd be walking into an empty house or her mother.

She didn't know what felt worse.

As she walked in she heard a loud banging in the area of the kitchen. She followed the sounds and walked into her mother as she was struggling to open a Jar of Spaghetti sauce.

Her mother doesn't really like Spaghetti, but her mother knew she did. "Oh well, this doesn't bode well for me."

Her mother turned and looked at her saying "Hey hon, I uh… I got a call from the principal about fifteen minutes ago, and I figured you'd need some comfort food."

Ruby's carefully crafted and skin deep shell of calm came crashing down as she slumped to her knees crying. Her mother was kneeling next to her in moments pulling her into a tight hug.

Summer said to her daughter, "I hope your Hearing aids didn't die on you because I want you to know it's going to be okay."

Ruby pulled away wiping her eyes as she sat there in the middle of the kitchen floor. "I feel su ah-shamed right now"

Summer was right down on the floor with her "I know you do, believe me, I was there once as well. I think what I did was far more disgraceful than just letting some boy kiss me."

"Ah… I can't eben luck at him now, not afber wat happened." Ruby said sobbing.

Summer smiled and gently stroked Ruby's hair "I know your hurting now, but you're young, and we all make mistakes when we're young."

Ruby sniffed and spoke out in her own broken way "Ahm I ah mistake?"

Summer smiled and said, "I never once thought you were a mistake, or unwanted. If anything your proof that sometimes Mistakes can lead to wonderful things"

"Eben though I caused Dad and Raven to divorce?" Ruby asked.

"Is that what you think? My god Ruby I don't even think Raven blames you for that." Summer said.

"Ah feel like if I was naver born then…" Ruby started to say before she was cut off.

"Ruby long, there were a lot of parties to blame for that, but you were not one of them. The truth is, your dad blames himself for being unfaithful, and I blame myself for seducing him away from Raven." Summer Paused "But we had the most amazing girl I've ever seen in my life."

"Ahm Broken, without mah Hearing Aids I can't eben hear" Ruby sobbed out.

Summer put her hands on Ruby's cheeks and shook her head. "Your not broken, the world is broken, this town is certainly broken, Jaune was broken once I'd say." Summer paused as Ruby winced at his name. "But you are not broken. You've endured hardship, you have a gift for making and creating things."

Summer pointed out the window at some wind chimes that hung from the window. "You were 5 years old when you made those with your father, you picked out every piece of metal in it. I mean sure they honestly sound a bit terrible. But that's not on you."

Ruby just looked down "They really do sound kinda bad."

Redirecting Ruby back on the positive. "Also what you did for Weiss's Legs was a stroke of Genius on your behalf. You gave her her legs back."

Ruby did smile at that a bit. "Ah, guess that's true."

"You were born with a gift Ruby, you're smarter than me and your dad ever could have hoped to be, you have a creative soul in you." Summer said to her chile. "And I'm sorry that I never knew how to appreciate it."

Ruby shook her head "Ah you saying I can fig this?"

"I'm saying that nothing can stop you once your mind is one something, I know that mistakes can lead to something beautiful, and maybe this mistake might do just that." Summer said. "Go get cleaned up while I finish dinner okay?"

Ruby wiped the last tears from her eyes and stood up with Summer's help. She took her hearing aids out and walked towards her bedroom for a change of clothes. Her mother smiled as she left. Knowing that she wouldn't hear her she said. "Just don't fuck this up and end up like me…"

* * *

**So begins the fallout of the breakup. So, when I started writing this story, I knew two things for certain, how I plan on starting it and how I plan on ending it. So far everything has more or less been part of that plan. My other project is coming along nicely, and hopefully I'll be able to talk about it soon, some people know already but I don't talk about it outside of a small group of people. Look forward to it. I think since Broken shield more or less failed as a Fic, I'm going to work what I had planed for it and integrate it into this story instead. Possibly as part of this story arc as well. It's kinda nice to Write Summer as being a mother for a change to be honest. I don'y imagine she'll ever be mother of the year, but hey it's a work in progress with her.**

**I am pretty happy most people were also pretty happy with how the last chapter worked out, It's was a major concern that I would turn some people off if I went to hard against one person, or treated anyone as being purely at fault for what happened. I think Cardin confessing his sins the way he did in this chapter was a fun little touch and brought everyone surprisingly up to speed as I try to make it a point to not fall on the "Adults are useless" trope you tend to see in these kind of stories.**

**As always, thank you all again for reading and i'll see you all next time.**


	46. Chapter 46: Fractures (3)

_09/14/1999…._

The following day, Jaune, Ruby, and all of their mutual friends had arrived at school, by this point had all in some form or fashion learned about the break up of Jaune and Ruby.

Ruby Sat at the table, largely desolate with just her sister and Neptune to talk to, not completely abnormal for this time of day.

"I wonder if anyone's going to show up?" Yang wondered out loud

"Hm, Maybe, I guess the others are going to have to take a side as to who they want to support through the breakup" Neptune added as he sipped his coffee and flipped through a sports magazine.

Ruby just sat there looking somewhat defeated. She knew that this crisis her group was going through was her fault and she didn't quite know how to fix things. [Do you all think I should apologize when he gets here? Maybe hands and knees beg?]

[What in the fu-] Yang started to say [Hell no, let him learn the error of his ways and make him beg for you back Ruby, your more valuable than him any day of the week.]

Neptune chuckled and added since Yang was also speaking out loud for his sake."As much as I appreciate Yang beating the war drums for you like this" He said catching a slight glare "I'd at least consider trying to make peace with Jaune."

Ruby looked like she was pondering what Neptune and Yang sad as Yang looked over at her boyfriend and said: "You're on crack Neptune, my sister doesn't owe that boy shit."

Neptune, almost to hammer the point home counted off on his fingers as he spoke. "Okay, well first off, both of them are alive only because of the actions of the other. Second, let's also add the part where, as the only two students who primarily communicate nonverbally they kinda need each other since it's murder for most people to actually learn sign language." Neptune shook his head "I honestly have no idea how all of you are picking it up as fast as you all are. It's kicking my ass as it stands."

"Long hours of practice and hard work," Yang added.

"Fair enough." Neptune said "But third, and I think this is the most important, Jaune was kinda wronged here. I think I can say truthfully I'd have kicked your ass to the curb to if I saw what he did."

Yang grimace "Yeah well, unlike that son of a bitch, you actually add something to the relationship. Your also not fucked up six ways from Sunday like he is."

Neptune clearly wasn't getting nearly as emotional about it as Yang was. Neptune, in an effort to pull Yang back from the Warpath, said. "Okay I agree the guy is a bit messed up in the head, but look at it from where he's standing, his last girlfriend killed herself over him moving across the state." Neptune shrugged "Shit if that was you I think I'd break a bit as well."

Ruby finally seeing a point to jump in added [It's quite a bit more complicated than that Neptune. She had become dangerously dependent on Jaune for her happiness as her home life was in shambles.]

"That's just getting to my point, there are absolutely zero reasons for Ruby to even have to worry about any of this. That never should have been her problem." Yang said chiding her Boyfriend.

Neptune looked over at Ruby "Yeah that was your decision to make not your sisters right Ruby?"

Ruby glanced between the two, thankful for Neptune's naturally calming nature on her sister. And spoke out "Yes"

Yang sighed and signed out with one hand to her sister looking utterly defeated [Traitor…]

Ruby faintly giggled at Yang before signing back [Sorry, he's right though, Jaune was my mistake to make.]

The trio was surprised when saw a bag being set roughly on the table and Nora sat down at the table as well "Hey Nerds, what's up?"

"I'm surprised to see you here Nora, I'd thought that you'd be off with Jaune or your own boyfriend," Yang said.

"Jaune and Ren are off doing whatever the hell those two do when they need to blow off steam," Nora said with a grin. "Trust me it's for the best, Jaune has been rocking a resting bitch face all morning."

"That's a rather cold way to talk about your friend isn't it?" Neptune asked Nora.

"Well he's still my friend but that won't change that he's kinda being a moody little dork right now," Nora said as she kicks her feet up on the table. "But I digress, I just wanted to give you a heads up to try and give him a and the others a very wide berth right now."

[I don't understand what you're trying to say Nora.] Ruby signed.

"First off, stay away from Jaune, And definitely stay away from Weiss," Nora taping her chin as she talks. "Yeah, she's taking this whole thing way too personally. I don't even know what's up with all that."

"How about you cut the crap and tell us who Ruby shouldn't avoid?" Yang said with a clearly frustrated tone in her voice. I get that half of our 'so-called friends' are turning their backs on us over this."

Nora thought it over for a bit before answering "Well Blake seems to be trying to stay out of it, Penny doesn't seem to get what the fuss is about. Ren's safe as well." Nora smugly grinned "I mean it's not like Jaune didn't have an excuse in this case. I mean is Cardin as good of a kisser as he looks?"

"You're crossing a line here Nora! I get your old friends with Jaune, but don't start shit with my sister unless you want to be carried home in a body cast today!" Yang barked out turning more than a few heads in the cafeteria.

Everyone heard Ruby sigh out openly and look down at the table. Yang rubbed her back and signed quietly to her [Hey it's okay sis, They'll come back around once they realize that what you did was an innocent mistake, nothing more.]

Nora chimed in looking sympathetic "Well, you had an uphill battle, maybe whoever Number three will prove to be more up for the challenge."

Yang slammed her hand into the table "Excuse the fuck out of me!?"

Nora slid her feet off of my table "Well I'll take that as a sign that I'm no longer welcome at the table. I'll see myself out" As she started walking away she turned and signed back to Ruby [See you around Number two]

Ruby struggled to keep from breaking down again as Nora left as she thought. _"Damm her, she can be a real bitch sometimes…"_

* * *

Elsewhere in the school Ren, Weiss, Blake, and Penny were all sitting in a semi-circle near the school's Gym with Jaune, who was toweling off from working the hell out of a punching bag to vent some of his anger and was not watching Ren and Penny pour over a few gaming books.

"I'm sorry Blake, I know you want me to turn the other cheek but I can't. She cheated on him. Let's not mince words here." Weiss said to her girlfriend.

"I'm not saying you should, but try to not rip the girl a brand new asshole for it, I talked to her, she seems pretty torn up over it," Blake said to her girlfriend with a wavering voice. "Besides it sounds like Cardin kinda forced a kiss on her and caught her off guard by his own admission."

"I'm sorry, that sounds a lot like your trying to defend her Blake," Weiss said with increasing agitated tone in her voice.

"Slow down Weiss, I'm not trying to defend what happened, I just don't want you to go out and lynch Ruby over it," Blake said.

"Well, maybe a lynching it's what she deserves Blake, what she did was a violation of Jaunes trust plain and simple!" Weiss said as she started to catch the attention of the other people in the conversation.

While Blake and Weiss were having their heated discussion over the issue, Jaune, Penny, and Ren were now all sitting on the floor with dice laid out around them and thumbing through books making characters for the Dungeon Fantasy game that Nora was planning on running.

Penny looked over at Jaune with an innocent smile, not quite understanding what Blake and Weiss were going on about asking "Hey are they talking about you breaking up with your girlfriend?"

Ren nodded and answered as Jaune didn't seem to be interested in the topic at the moment "Yeah it sure looks like it."

Penny seemed to need to think about it for a few moments. "Ah okay, Are you okay though Jaune?"

Jaune just turned and smiled at Penny before reaching over and patting her head.

"Looks like he'll be okay Penny lets focus on your character okay?" Ren said smiling

Jaune glanced over as Weiss threw her arms up in frustration shouting "Look, all I'm saying Blake, is I'll try to be civil. But I'm not a civil minded person when it comes to crap like this."

Blake retorted "It's none of our business, we need to stay the hell out of it and let Jaune and Ruby deal with it however they want to."

Weiss had enough and pulled herself back to her feet to leave "I'm done with this, I'm not going to be chided by you for wanting to have my friend's back."

"Ruby was your friend to you know…" Blake said quietly not making eye contact with Weiss.

"Yeah well, I don't like people who stab people in the back," Weiss said as she left.

Blake just sighed out and move to sit down next to Jaune and the others silently while Ren worked with an increasingly flustered Penny as she made her character.

Jaune finally decided to add to the conversation signing out [If you want, I can talk to her later.] to Blake.

"God please do, I don't think she's going to listen to me about this." Blake begged, "I mean I know that you're not doing great right now, but if you can get her off the warpath I'd appreciate it right now."

Jaune nodded and added [Yeah, well even if I overreacted when I broke up with Ruby I can't change what happened.] Jaune reached over and picked up a couple dice tossing them up and catching them in one hand before he hand-signed out [All I can do is find a way to keep my mind off of it for now.]

Blake glanced over at Penny and Ren as they quietly worked on characters, Penny was back to her routine of rapid-fire talking about mechanics and ideas while Ren quietly smiled and nodded.

"She sure is something, it's just a shame she joined our group at the worst time possible right?" Blake asked Jaune.

[It's alright I guess. I mean she has been a breath of fresh air in all of this.] Jaune signed back.

"I guess it must be considering what you're living with right now," Blake said.

Jaune's face wasn't a smile, but it wasn't one contorted in anger, it was just kind of blank looking at the moment. After thinking about it for a second he signed out [Being mute does have it's advantages sometimes I'll admit Blake.]

Blake's heart sank a bit as she spoke: "Is there honestly anything I can do to help?"

[Keep the others wrangled in the best we can, I don't want anyone ragging on Ruby more than she deserves right now.] Jaune signed out with one hand as he idly rolled the dice in his other hand around. [Pretty sure Nora would let you jump in as a fourth player if you really wanted to.]

Blake chuckled "I don't know, never really saw the appeal of those type of games myself."

[Well sometimes all we need is to check out of reality for a few hours a week and slay a dragon right?] Jaune signed with a silent chuckle.

Blake smiled and said "Okay fine, show me how to do this." before pulling out a pencil from her backpack.

Ren who was listening in to the conversation slid over a character sheet and a few spare dice as he said: "First off, roll four of these on a scrap paper and order them on these stat boxes as Jaune tells you about the classes okay?" Ren then paused.

Blake sat down next to Jaune and listened as he explained the classes in a general detail, He was, of course, going with a "Dark Knight", Ren was going as a "Gray Mage" to cover magic and healing, and Penny was going with a "Beastmaster" which she would have spoken Blakes ear off about if Ren didn't keep her focused on making her character.

They were only able to get a few more minutes into it before the bell rang and they all had to split off to class. Ren and Blake were headed in the same direction away from Penny and Jaune. As she watched Penny and Jaune step off Ren glanced over at the pair and muttered something she didn't catch.

"I'm sorry what did you say Ren?" Blake asked tilting her head at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something Nora said earlier, said that Penny girl was doing a lot of good for Jaune." Ren said, "I guess it's easy for Jaune to ignore what's going on when she's frankly assaulting you with her single-minded chatter about certain things."

"Do you not think that's a good thing Ren?" Blake asked ren as the pair walked together.

"Honestly, I think that's fine, I'm just worried that with Jaune and Ruby broken up that Nora is going to get a few bad ideas in her head for those two," Ren said with a sigh in his voice.

"What, do you think Nora's going to try to get Jaune and Penny together?" Blake chuckled out

"Nora has already been jokingly calling her 'Number 3'" Ren said with concern "So I think we might need to keep an eye on her."

Blake nodded as she walked "Yeah, Good call. We should keep an eye on her then."

Both made it to their classes without any further drama, at least for the morning.

* * *

**So it's been a minute since I uploaded a chapter of anything, last week was super busy with my other projects not to mention having a group of friends repeatedly drag me off for sessions of God Eater 3, which is a great game that everyone should play. But you not here to read me ramble on about Games. I got other things to ramble about.**

**So on the 12th of October last year I uploaded the first chapter of my other fic Dust Eater and started my Fan fiction writing career with some gusto. It's amazing how time flew since then honestly, I started this story in March after just to mix it up and I tried a couple other idea's since then since my ADHD barely lets me focus on anything without forcing the issue mentally. So yeah, in case I don't manage to shake the writers block and get that Dust Eater update up, here's to a year writing for the Rwby fandom. I can honestly say I don't think I would have made it that far without commenters on here as well as the entirety of the FFC on the r/Rwby discord kicking me along and frankly motivating me to push on. So as always once again, thanks to everyone who's read either fic really for sticking it out with me through my efforts to maintain a regular update schedule as work ramps up in the later half of this year. You all are honestly the best.**

**As always, thanks for reading and i'll see you all next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47: A Circle of Dorks

_09/25/1999…._

_To his left, the novice Gray Mage Ren was preparing to cast a fire spell. To his right, The Beastsaster Penny was standing beside her noble Honey Badger. Somewhere out of sight the pickpocket Blake was no doubt waiting for her chance to drive her dagger into the spine of an unsuspecting bandit._

_Then was the Dark Knight Himself, Jaune stood front and center clad in black chain mail wielding a mighty two-handed sword. As he faced down the bandits in front of him shouting "Stand down or my blade will drink deep of your blood this day!"_

In the real world, Nora poked her head over the Gamemaster screen saying "Really, is that what you're going with?"

The group of Jaune, Ren, Nora, Blake and of course Penny, were all sitting quietly around a table at the local library. If it wasn't for the fact that Jaune was now allowing himself to think about Ruby, he'd remember this was the very table they sat at the very first time they hung out.

[Well yeah, I'm hoping the fearsome reputation of my class alone might intimidate them slightly] Jaune signed.

"Alright, roll to see if the bandits are intimidated into surrendering," Nora asked as Jaune picked up a handful of ten-sided dice to roll.

[It's been a while, so it's roll my stat in dice, keep the highest die unless it's a ten, in which case keep rerolling it till it stops rolling a ten and add the total all together, and add my skill to it?] Jaune signed out to Nora with a free hand.

"Yeap, show me what you got mister three social" Nora said with a smile.

Jaune did not exactly roll stellar...

"Yeah that's a three Jaune, I'm pretty sure if you managed to roll a one we'd all have to roll our will checks to keep from laughing" Ren added.

Penny giggled from her seat "So that means we roll initiative now right? Since Jaune couldn't intimidate a kitten?"

Jaune looked indignant but he couldn't deny that she was right in this case.

"You got it guys, roll initiative and join the battle." Nora said as she picked up dice to roll for the bandits.

_"You do not scare us, Dark Knight, we outnumber you three to one. We will spill your blood and your coin and gear will pay for our whores and ale tonight!" The bandit leader said drawing out a long sword._

"So I stab the leader in the back, I've concealed already so I should be able to get up right behind him, right?" Blake said picking up a surprising number of dice.

"Are you sure that's the right number of dice?" Ren asked looking baffled "8 seems like a lot for our level"

"I didn't spend the last week studying the rules to not know how to get the most out of my rogue. Most of everything about my character revolves around my Sense and Body stats so it seemed better to focus on them." Blake said shaking her dice.

"Did you add the bonus for the fact your backstabbing him and flanking him?" Nora asked. "You have a talent that adds three dice to your concealed attack roll and a second that adds two when your backstabbing specifically."

"I almost forgot, oh and thanks for talking me into rolling a Faunus so I can take the 'Discriminated species' background for the extra stat points as well," Blake said as she picked up 5 more dice.

Ren and Jaune looked at each other and then back at Blake as she dropped the pile of dice on the table, re-rolled the three dice that came up as "ten" one of them rolled ten twice before Blake declared "Okay so that's a 26"

_"The bandit leader was laughing like a mad man before he was suddenly silenced as the cat-eared rogue slipped out of the shadow and drove both daggers into the bandit leaders sides. The bandit leader was dead before he hit the floor._

_The Mage Then turned and projected a massive gout of fire at one of the bandits setting him on fire and caused the bandit to fall down screaming._

_Finally, the Dark Knight closed the gap and swung his heavy blade down at a bandit!_

Jaune dropped his 5 dice for his strike declaring he was using his "Nightmare edge" ability to enable to reroll dice on an eight and above instead of a ten, it hurt him slightly to do so, but the results were apparent.

"Okay Jaune, they changed it so when you do rerolls when you crit on a 'less than ten' roll, the die still counts as a full ten" Nora reminded him.

[Oh that makes the math so much easier.] Jaune said as he counted up the roll in his head [I got a 32]

_One half of the bandit landed a couple feet from where its legs hit the ground. The Dark Knight, only slightly drained from the use of his power declared as faint wisps of dark power emanate from his blade "You should have surrendered when you had the bloody chance!"_

"See that sounded better," Nora said "Helps that you're backing it up with action," Nora said with a gentle hand before she said, "so the bandits are up, we have a few of them still standing of course."

A few moments of rolling later, Nora then described the bandit's actions...

_The surviving bandits rallied and lashed out in mass, Blake was able to pull back and evade most of the strikes the bandits were throwing at her, but a few of the untrained bandits managed to leave some shallow cuts on her. The Dark knight covered for the Mage and too several deep injuries in the process, but the pain only fueled his dark power and would serve to empower him. Few bandits dared to brave the Beastmaster and her fearsome companion._

_The beastmaster then ordered her Pet to attack…_

[I know I'm not familiar with your class, but what the hell is a badger going to do here?"] Jaune signed as Nora translated for him.

"It's gods damn best," Penny said as she rolled the badgers attack with so many dice she struggled to hold them all in her hands.

_The sight of the trained honey badger ripping apart one of the bandits was enough to send the rest into a panic as they all began to fall back in a disorganized rout as one shouted "My gods, it's a freaking War Badger, I thought those things were outlawed."_

_"Only in the use of war, but clearing out some bandits from a cave like this hardly counts!" Penny shouted back standing confident "Feast my pet, feast!"_

[Slow up, a fucking Honey Badger is doing this? The hell is this thing, it sounded all cute, like a teddy bear or something!] Jaune signed

"You have got to start paying more attention in earth science class Jaune" Ren said shaking his head.

"Okay the Honey Badger does have the 'terrifying brutality' rule, so roll an intimidation check with its body stat instead of a social check." Nora said as she watched Penny roll after she counts with penny she declares "Oh yeah they panic and throw down their weapons in surrender"

"Well, I'd count that as a win, what say you Jaune?" Blake said with a chuckle

Jaune looked dumbfounded for a moment before he signed [Well remind me not to piss Penny off, good job everyone, let's round them up and get the bounty from the local lord.]

Penny smiled and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder "Seriously though, look up honey badgers later, they're freaking awesome!"

Jaune smiled as he checked the time and signed out [Hey isn't it about time for a food break Nora?]

"Oh crap yeah, let's pack up and head for the waffle house down the road, okay?" Nora said as they all made haste and started moving.

As Ren, Nora and Penny started walking, Jaune stopped and scooped up his dice bag, a simple, he was told, a purple bag that was originally from a liquor bottle company. Jaune smiled at the bag in his and thought to himself "_Once again,. Your dice saved my ass Pyrrha."_ as he slid the dice bag carefully into his coat pocket.

* * *

The Waffle House was only a few minutes walking from the library. Jaune and his entourage all filed in being called by Nature's most primal needs, that being hunger. Also being that they lived in a small town of fewer than two thousand people. It was of little to no surprise to him when as he looked around and saw Yang out on a date with Neptune.

She had apparently noticed him come in with his crew first and was shooting daggers at him the entire time the looked at each other. He opted to ignore her and turned to the others only to catch Ren signing [It's She-bitch of the Dark Covenant on your five o'clock]

[I noticed, treat her like a T-rex no eye contact and no sudden movements and we might get out of this unscathed.] Jaune signed back.

[Yeah she's walking this way, do we just want to eat somewhere else?] Nora signed to Jaune looking over his shoulder.

Jaune's eyes went wide as he started to sign [Wait she's what?] only making it halfway through the sentence before he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone spin him around to face them. Yang was in his face shouting "You have a lot of nerve to show up here Arc!"

Jaune didn't immediately respond to her and held an arm out to block his friends from intervening on his behalf. Ren and Nora looked like they wanted to jump in on his behalf as Penny recoiled and hid behind Jaune. Blake stood back as she still considered Yang to be a friend as well.

Jaune finger signed out to the group [My problem, find us a table.] before turning his attention to Yang and sarcastically signed out [Yes, I have a lot of nerve, going out with my friends for lunch at a public restaurant. Show some fucking restraint before you get the cops called on all of us.]

Yang had not realized how tightly she was grabbing onto Jaune's shirt and let go before taking a step back. "I'm standing by my point, you and your, circle of dorks here is not welcome in this place."

[Unless your mother runs the place or you can present a restraining order against our dork circle, then get back to your damn table] Jaune signed out.

"You know you were never good enough for her," Yang said with a slight hint of smugness

[You know what? You've been riding my dick about this more than your sister was riding my actual dick. Yes, I made a mistake, what was it, fucking nine months ago? I find it hard to believe that you are still caught up on it!] Jaune signed out a growing frustration. [All of us found a way to move past it, you should too]

"How fucking dare you talk about my sister like that!" Yang said gritting her teeth.

[Why? Because I let her dictate our entire relationship even when I wasn't ready?] Jaune signed out in clear [She's the one that ended up cheating on me remember? Or is that warped brain of yours somehow putting that on me still?]

"Maybe if you were worth her time, she wouldn't have been tempted to stray?" Yang said raising her voice.

[Well she sure did learn from the best in that field then didn't she?] Jaune signed out his hands shaking in a barely contained rage.

Yang was taken aback by what Jaune said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, that she took after Summer?"

[As much as I respect him, I'm talking about your father. Or does he get a free pass for being family as well?] Jaune signed out as he took a step towards her [You think your mother is giving Ruby the same free pass as you are?]

That's when Yang punched Jaune in the face causing him to stumble back into the wall.

An uncomfortable silence filled the thankfully mostly empty restaurant as Neptune was watching Yang and Jaune. Jaune's only reaction was to wipe his mouth to make sure he wasn't bleeding from it. Yang to her credit looked shocked at what she had just done herself.

"Jaune I…" Yang tried to say

Jaune just raised a hand shut her up. Before he signed to Ren and Nora [This place ain't working out, let's go somewhere else.] before he looked at Yang with a look of pure hate on his face [This bitch clearly wants it more than we do.]

As Jaune walked away from yang with the trio of friends Yang called out "Jaune wait…"

Ren turned around and shouted "Have you not done enough already? Jesus, I get he was in love with your sister, but I don't know why else he'd put up with you!"

Jaune put a hand on Ren's shoulder and signed [Dude, I don't need a defense force, I can fight my own battles.]

"I'm just trying to-" Ren started to say before he saw Jaune hold up a hand and wipe a small amount of blood off of his nose

[I get what you're trying to do, but breaking up with Ruby was my choice, and I can handle the fallout.] He signed out. [Let's go, we'll just split a pizza at the pizza place the next block over.]

With that, the four left as Neptune walked up with carryout bags "Well I guess we can't come back to this place a while."

"I'm sorry I… I don't know what happened Nep," Yang said as she walked out barely fighting back tears by Neptune.

"Sounds like you just got your worldview challenged, But I was only able to understand your half of the conversation.

"That bastard, he had the audacity to compare his situation to Summer's, and compared Ruby to my father," Yang barked out. "Where does that bastard get off making a comment like that?"

Neptune bit his tongue trying to avoid making the comment he was thinking about in his head.

"Okay, fine, I know that look, what did you want to say about it?" Yang said forcing herself to calm down.

"It's just that he may have a bit of a point, I mean your dad cheated on your mom right?" Neptune asked slightly wincing as he said it.

"Yeah I know I know, your going to say that what Ruby did was technically was the same thing as what my dad did to my mom right?" Yang said with a long sigh in her voice.

"Well yeah, and I think if that's the case… well." Neptune said with a growing confidence

"My father was seduced away by the harlot. Not to mention that she only managed to rope my father in by baby trapping him. That's very different than what happened to my sister." Yang declared.

"Only in the context of the scale of what happened. Did Cardin not seduce your sister away from Jaune?" Neptune asked her directly.

"I said it's different, Summer was a childhood girlfriend of my dads. Meanwhile, Jaune is a basket case of mental issues who got my sister hurt when she stopped him from killing himself. " Yang said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, and look how far he came after that?" Neptune said. "You're also intentionally ignoring the fact that Ruby was saved by Jaune that one time."

Yang sighs out "Yeah I know that believe me I do, but If Jaune could break up with my sister despite what she did for him, I'm allowed to ignore what he did for her."

Neptune sighed as he handed her bag "I love you, but your hopeless Yang." As he walked past her.

* * *

While Jaune was having a confrontation with Yang, Ruby was on the cusp of her own encounter elsewhere in town, She had ventured out alone to get some clothes shopping done as the local second-hand store, while her family did have the money for clothes, she often found it to be less of a hassle for her to just walk to the local second-hand store for clothes than to pester one of her parents to drive her out to the city to go to the Mall for clothes.

As she was looking over what she considered a lovely bright red hooded sweater and a matching skirt that would work with a pair of leggings, she noticed someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. Looking through clothes as well as Weiss Schnee and Mina Arc.

Ruby maintained a safe distance away from the pair as they talked. Mina held up a small black onesie with a pumpkin on it saying "Oh this one's cute right?"

"Aw, that's so cute! Yeah, the baby is going to look adorable in it!" Weiss said excitedly as she was looking at clothes her own size.

"Hey if you see anything nice you let me know and I'll put it on my tab okay?" Mina said with a smile as she happened to glance overseeing Ruby.

Ruby recoiled a bit as Mina waved at her before speaking "Hello Ms. Long, it's been a while."

Ruby felt her stomach tie up into knots at the idea of speaking to the woman whom she has less than a month ago almost considered her a second mother filled Ruby with an uncomfortable dread.

She still managed to sign out a quick [Hi Ms Arc, it's good to see you.] before glancing at Weiss who was shooting daggers [It's good to see you too Weiss]

"It's not mutual," Weiss said bitterly.

"Hush Weiss, this town's too small for grudges," Mina said smiling "How are you doing Ruby, are you holding up okay?"

[I guess I'm doing okay, Am I allowed to ask about Jaune?] Ruby signed to Mina

"You lost that right when you decided that your time was better spent making out and flirting with Cardin Winchester" Weiss growled

"No she didn't Weiss, I'm still friends with both her father and her next-door neighbor despite all of our kid's drama" Mina said to Weiss before turning to Ruby "The truth be told though, he's obviously hurting and confused right now, he's a lot better now than when it all first went down, but I still don't know if he's going to be willing to reach out and talk. Someone might need to take the initiative on the issue."

"The hell she does, Ms. Arc are we forgetting she cheated on your son?" Weiss asked.

"It sounds to me like the worst she did was not tell this Cardin kid 'No' Hard enough," Mina said while looking through some more of the baby clothes. "Also I'm not claiming to speak for my son, I'm only speaking my mind as his mother."

[Look, I don't know how many times I have to apologize for what happened, I know I screwed it up with Jaune, I just don't want to cause our group to completely fall apart.] Ruby signed [I mean look at us, we don't even sit at the same table anymore but just before the school year we were all inseparable. Everyone seems to be so damn obsessed over something that should really only be between Jaune and I.]

"Well you don't have to see him every day, I do, that's why I'm involved," Weiss said folding her arms around her chest.

"How are your leg braces holding up?" Mina asked with a slight smirk.

Weiss looked like she was about to answer but quickly went silent.

"My point is Weiss, is while I strongly disagree with how Ruby handled the Cardin situation," Mina said looking at Ruby which caused her to cringe in shame. Before looking at Weiss putting a hand on her shoulder "You all are friends because of all the various things that all of you did for each other. I'm not going to suggest that Ruby and Jaune get back together or anything. I just think all of you need to sit down and think of what you all have done for each other up to this point."

Weiss took a long, hard long look deep inside of herself before she spoke up. "Okay, I see your point and yeah it's true Ruby and Jaune both have been there for me ever since my first day back from almost losing my legs."

Ruby tentatively stepped over to Weiss and tapped her on her shoulder signing when she Weiss looked at her [I really am sorry. I haven't been able to really sleep since it happened]

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Ruby," Weiss said barely making eye contact. "If Jaune accepts your apology, I'll make sure the others do as well."

[And if he doesn't accept?] Ruby signs looking stressed

"Then there's nothing else to say about it," Weiss said. "I just simply won't forgive you either." Weiss then looked at Mina "Is that fair?"

"Well, I guess," Mina said getting mildly flustered.

Ruby shook her head and signed [Well I had better cash out and see how I'm doing to fix the mess I created then] as she started making her way towards the cash register. She now had a goal in mind to right the wrongs she caused.

She, however, had no idea how hard that goal was going to be now.

* * *

**Hey everyone, another week is here and with it another chapter. This chapter may come off as disjointed despite my best efforts. Writing this week has had several distractions and normally it would only take a day or two to write a first draft up, but this one took close to three to get anything done with. Even though this chapter should have been part of the larger "fractures" arc I'm writing for this story, I kinda decided to now make it part of the Fractures storyline in title since a good chunk of it revolved around Jaune's "Dork squad" of Tabletop players. I have to say it was fun to write this chapter just from a past GM's perspective but I digress because this is not a gaming fic persay.**

**That being said, the die mechanics described, with some writer bullshitery was at least mostly cribbed from an actual tabletop RPG called "Double Cross". I could have easily cribbed something more mainstream like Advanced Dungeons and Dragons or the third edition of of Dungeons and dragons which is still about 4 years away in real life, I decided that a game that was kinda sorta Final Fantasy with the numbers filed off would be best served with the mechanics from a Japanese Tabletop RPG.**

**So just a little bit of Behind the scenes trivia for those of you who bother to read my post chapter ramblings.**

**So I wanted to say thanks to everyone once again that took the time out of their no doubt busy days to drop a review, it always has and still means alot to me to see what people have to say about a chapter and make whatever tweaks I need to the story to help it along. I've seen many of your names since the very beginning of the fic and it puts a smile on my face to keep seeing them pop up from time to time. Also want to say hi to the surprising number of you that commented after the last "Fan Fiction friday post" on the Rwby subreddit. I do have some big things coming down the pipe with this story in particular and I can't wait for you all to see it when it happens.**

**Well as always I just want to say, thanks again for reading, and I hope I'll see you all next time.**


	48. Chapter 48: Downpour

09/25/1999….

It was a couple hours later. No one had expected a sudden rain to fall on the town. Rainstorms like what was falling on the city rarely fell in the area and this was the first solid rainstorm in over a year in the normally dry area of the eastern half of the state. This is the situation at Jaune Arc found himself in as he walked into the local coffee shop trying to get out of the rain with the hopes of staying dry for a few hours while he, as he texted his stepfather to bring him home not since walking home in this weather was not going to be an option anymore.

He didn't expect us to see that his ex-girlfriend at the same idea…

Ruby had seemingly taken notice of Jaune as he came in. But she was trying her best to ignore him. While she had made plans to try to reconcile with him. She that's not quite ready to confront him yet about what happened between them only a few couple weeks ago. Ruby had noticed right away though, that he for some reason, had a fresh black eye that looked like it was only a couple hours old at that point.

_"Okay, Ruby I think we can try this since he's alone at the moment. Since Weiss is not around maybe this won't go too bad if I try to talk to him?"_ Ruby thought as she nursed a cup of coffee that she bought herself.

Meanwhile, Jaune had gone up to the counter and had started to order himself a cup of coffee as well he was feeling pretty cold after being out in the rain for so long and need something to warm him up as out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ruby walk towards him.

Jaune's face immediately contorted into a look of anger as he saw his ex-girlfriend Approach. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk to the sister of the person who gave him a black eye earlier in the day.

[Funny running into you here today] Ruby signed out of him.

[Not really, it's a small town and there's only one coffee shop we're going to run into each other like this sooner or later] Jaune signed out apparent frustration [Is there something I can help you out with Miss Long?]

[I'm just Ms. Long now? Is that all I am to you?] Ruby signed out [After all the time we've been together, I mean we're not strangers after all.]

[it's all the same right now I just wanted to get a cup of coffee and find a place to hide from the rain for a couple hours until it blows over, I don't want to give the "RDF" a reason to punch me in the goddamn face again.] Jaune signed out out as he was staring daggers into her.

[Wait a second who did what now?] Ruby asked as she noticed just how bad that black eye was. after she finished signing so you reached out towards a guy to try to get a good look at it but Jaune had grabbed her hand and brushed it away.

[Don't fucking touch me] Jaune demanded of his ex-girlfriend.

[I'm sorry I just… who the hell did this?] Ruby signed back looking deeply concerned that someone would attack her ex-boyfriend. [Also what exactly is a RDF anyway?]

[Why it's none other than your own personal Ruby Defense Force of course.] Jaune signed bitterly [ I mean it must be really nice to have friends and family that are willing to go so far as to attack a person in the middle like a goddamn restaurant over something that you did]

Ruby started to put two and two together, obviously, one of the people on her so-called "side" had gone and done something drastic. Ruby had a pretty good idea who that would be too and Unfortunately. She signed out [All right let me guess it was my sister right?]

[Of course, it was your sister who else in this town outside of possibly your dad would be willing to beat the shit out of someone in a goddamn restaurant over a fucking break up] Jaune signed out looking pissed.

_"Oh goddammit Yang how am I supposed to fix everything if you keep going and beating up my ex-boyfriend,"_ Ruby thought as she signed out to Jaune [Let me talk to her I'll try to see if I can maybe talk some sense into her. It's not okay that she attacked you over something that really should have been just between you and me in the first place.]

[You know what, save your damn favors for your next boyfriend] Jaune signed out angrily [ I'm not your fucking problem anymore.]

[Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't want to try to be friends still.] Ruby signed as she knows that some of the other people in a coffee shop or starting to stare at the pair [I mean, I know I made a mistake but I don't want to ruin everything between us because it]

[There is nothing left between us, absolutely nothing.] Jaune signed [You made god damn sure that]

[I know and I'm sorry, I don't know what the hell I was thinking] Ruby signed [ I guess maybe part of me was just craving normality if that makes any sense]

[And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean Ruby? What the hell was so abnormal about us?] Jaune signed as the cashier set down his coffee [Or were you just saying that I was the Abnormal part of our relationship?]

Ruby sighed and looked off to the side nursing her coffee cup. It was a few moments later when the lights in the coffee shop went out as the power seem to have gone out in the whole area. the cashier just said nervously "Okay so it looks like the lights are out everyone just settle down find a seat and we'll ride it out together. Sorry, but I can't do any more orders right now."

Now stuck in the dark and in an already not well-lit coffee shop and took the pair of few moments to find and stumble their way to a seat near the windows. Ruby looked nervously around has Jaune looked at Ruby with concern. [Okay you what exactly did you mean by abnormal or craving something normal.]

Ruby shook her head and said [Just, just forget it okay?] She paused and said [Seriously, just let it go please forget I said it]

Jaunes eyes narrowed [You know damn well I-] He was interrupted by the sound of thunder and flash out the window as a clearly startled Ruby leaned in and wrapped her arms around his arm.

_"Huh, I'm used to the odd thunderstorm but I've never heard of one in this part of the state"_ Jaune thought as he watched Ruby hug his arm, it took a couple moments later before she realized what she was doing and looked at him.

Jaune signed out [Ah that's right, this is the first thunderstorm since you had your implants put in right?]

Ruby nodded in the affirmative Before she collected herself and signed out [ yeah sorry I guess I'm just not used to the sound yet.]

[I suppose that's understandable but you are kind of hugging me pretty tight and we did kind of break up if you remember/] Jaune signed back. [ do you mind possibly letting go of my arm?]

Ruby hesitantly let go are in leaned back away from him [Oh uh sorry, I uh didn't realize what I was doing for a second.]

Jaune side out and just signed [Okay whatever, I don't care, just watch what the hell you're doing.]

Ruby nodded and looked away, taking a sip of her coffee before she signed out in reply [I'm sorry I'll try to be more careful in the future I am not used to us being broken up yet.] she thought about his eye for a second before she asked as he never came out and said it. [So was it Yang that gave you that black eye?]

[Why, who the hell else but your darling sister Yang would have done this? She went took a swing at me after we had a disagreement at the Waffle House.] Jaune signed out [ I suppose she didn't like the idea of me being there with my friends]

_"Goddamnit Yang…"_ Ruby thought before she signed [You know she's just trying to protect me.]

Jaunes gritted his teeth as a flash of lightning Stormed through the windows [From goddamn what exactly Ruby, from me? Does she somehow still think after all this time I would intentionally hurt you?]

[I mean… you did dump me, that hurt bad enough] Ruby signed out towards Jaune. But looking away.

[You would have done the same thing if that was, say, Velvet and I. Don't pretend you wouldn't have.] Jaune signed staring directly as Ruby. [Yang still would have beat the shit out of me as well. That's some right bullshit.]

Ruby couldn't help but giggle a bit [Okay, sorry, sorry, it's not funny, but yeah she kinda would]

[Will you not laugh at this, I was about to call the police] Jaune signed out quickly and harshly [I would have had her dad arrest her for assault, she was on a flipping date with Neptune and slugged me in front of Ren, Nora and Penny.]

[Okay, I get it I get it, I'll talk to her about it.] Ruby said

Jaune didn't respond he just folded her arms and looked upset at her.

[I will, I promise you!] Ruby signed to Jaune with a frantic look on her face.

[Please do so, because I only put up with that bullshit because we were dating.] Jaune said.

[I get it, I really do.] Ruby said looking frustrated. [Jaune… I need to ask this… what will it take to get you to forgive me?]

Jaune leaned back sipping his coffee and shook his head [I'm still raw about what happened, I'm not sure I can just let it go.] He signed before taking another long sip of his drink [Also the fact that you and your sister seem to think it's my fault that you cheated.]

Ruby's eyes narrowed [I never said it was your fault!]

Jaune's eyes also narrowed [Tell that to your damn sister! Between that and your "normality" comment just now, I'm starting to think you both think I'm some kind of freak.]

Ruby was taken aback by what Jaune said. She had to admit that with her implants her ability to listen to conversations and communicate has been dramatically improved. Which alone opened up the possibility for her to get to know more people, even if it's still largely a challenge and still relies on a lot of lip reading on her part. _"But that's not the real reason for it was it, I'm was still to an extent competing with a dead girl, one that I'm not sure I was ever winning against."_

Ruby looked at him with somewhat sad eyes and signed [I guess in a way you're half right, I was partially drawn towards Cardin for that reason. I was never able to shake the feeling that even after you have put your past behind you that I was still living up to the idea of a girl that died before I ever met her.]

Jaune grimace and signed out. [Bullshit, I'm well past that point, yes her death haunted me for a long time, but I didn't fall in love with you because you reminded me of her, I fell in love with you because you were the opposite of her.] Jaune leaned forward in his seat [I might have been worried a few times of you ending up dependent on me for your happiness as she did, but you showed me that was never going to be the case.]

Ruby was about to sign something but Jaune interrupted her [Everyone seems to treat me like I'm some broken shell of a person that needs constantly looked over.] He paused looking out the window before he drank the last of his coffee. [Alan just pulled up, I'll ask him to drop you off at home as well.]

Ruby looked outside and saw the Older looking car that the school's principal drove pull up with a sad realization _"I failed… I needed him to forgive me so I can get our group back together and I failed…"_

Jaune got up signing [I'll try to keep him from suspending your sister, but he's going to ask what happened to my face and I'll have to tell him.]

Ruby sighed and nodded getting up as well before she followed him out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Later on, Ruby and Yang met up at her Ruby's house. Ruby enjoyed the sounds of rain hitting the metal roof of the back patio as she sat in her living room with Yang as Tai and Summer were having a quiet conversation somewhere else in the house.

[So yeah, I guess you're suspended for three days from class.] Ruby signed to her sister.

[That is some serious bullshit Ruby, I didn't even slug him that hard.] Yang said defensively. [The son of a bitch had it coming!]

[Yang, you disrupted your own date with your own boyfriend to go out of your way to punch my ex-boyfriend in the face. Yeah I'm a little upset with you right now] Ruby sign. And clear frustration.

[Fine but did he tell you what he said about our dad] Yang signed the back and reply [Where does he get off comparing what our father did to my mom to what you did to him.]

[ Yang to be fair that is kind of what happened in a way.] Ruby signed out to her sister. [At the end of the day I was kind of cheating on Jaune. I mean I have to admit that.]

[Thats Bulshit though Ruby what happened between you and Jaune was way different than what happened between our parents] Yang signed out with clear frustration in her mannerisms [I mean for fuck's sake Ruby he didn't deserve you in the first place.]

[That was for me to decide not you Yang!] Ruby signed back [I mean, what would you have said if I went up to Neptune and said that 'you know you can do so much better than my sister any day of the week'?] Ruby started to angerly pace around the room while continuing to sign. [I mean I bet you would be trying to have my head right now if I did that.]

Yang was taken aback by her sister's words [No it's still different you're my sister you deserve the best in life. You don't need some mentally broken asshole that can't even get over his dead girlfriend.]

[You keep saying that Yang but why do I suddenly deserve the best? Why is it not possible for you to accept that sometimes I fuck and do wrong. I'm not God damn perfect.] Ruby signed as her frustration anger grew. [Goddammit yang Jaune made me happy and I went and... I went and ruined it because I couldn't get over some dumb schoolgirl crush I had on Cardin fucking Winchester.]

Ruby paused to wipe her eyes as she took a second to compose herself before she can continue. [I loved him, I loved him, and I went and betrayed him. What I did was almost no better than what my mom did to your dad.]

[But that's why I wanted what was best for you! That's why I thought you deserve so much more than what that bastard could offer you!] Yang signed to Ruby. [You already had a hard enough life, Ruby you deserve someone that could treat you right. Someone that could do right by you you didn't need some broken boy that was fixated over his dead ex-girlfriend to the point that he tried to kill himself.]

[God Yang, do you even listen to yourself? I was never entitled to some great thing just out of my reach. Or some fairy tale romance.] Ruby got in Yang's face before signing [That's just something you decided for me. The only thing I deserve in life was someone like Jaune that I could be in love with. He did right by me! I'm the one that messed it up.]

Ruby took a few steps back before she signed out again. [Good Lord Yang the way you're talking you're making it sound like Jaune deserves to be cheated on just for being him.] Ruby shook her head in frustration [Do you actually believe that he deserved to be cheated on just because he was depressed? what the hell does that say about you in Neptune?]

Yang was taken back was forced to think about it for a second [The point is I would never hurt Neptune like that, he's been a good boyfriend to me! Hell he's a great guy just all around!]

Ruby stomped her feet in anger causing Tai to poke his head into the room. [I'm clearly not as happy with what I did as you seem to be, I hurt someone I loved, someone I felt like I deserved to be with. One of the few people that put a smile on my face and made tomorrow look bright.] Ruby walked up and shoved yang back a step [Just because he's not some suave and athletic swim captain didn't mean he didn't make me happy. I was a fucking idiot Yang, I took what I had for granted and let someone sweet talk me into straying.]

Yang was clearly shocked and looked at her stammering out a "but I-"

[Stop Yang. Just shut up for ten seconds.] Ruby signed stomping her feet again [I don't know what he said to you that made you take a swing at him but don't ever forget that he could have my life at school hell. He could have easily and justifiably ruined my reputation at school just by telling people why we broke up.] Ruby paced for a second before signing [But apparently he's just telling people 'oh we just drifted apart'.] Ruby broke out into a sob [He was even there for me today, he could have made me walk home in this storm, but he still had Alan drop me off here.]

Ruby turned and shot daggers at Yang [He even fought with Mr. Ozpin the entire time they were taking me home to keep you from being expelled for assaulting a student and pressing charges against you!]

Yang was completely silent by this point by the dressing down his sister was giving her and she didn't have any real way to react.

[Even though I don't deserve it right now, I want to at least save our group. You beating up Jaune is not helping me.] Ruby said.

Yang glanced over at her father "I should get going, I'm sure if your not grounding me my mom will, can you give me a ride home dad?"

Tai nodded "Yeah, pack it in, it's getting late. I was going to talk to you about what happened but Ruby beat me to it." before he left to get his keys

"Yeah okay…" Yang said. [See you at school Monday sis…] before she exited as well leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**So if this chapter comes off a bit wonky, I'm sorry in advance, I did about half of the chapter via voice dictation due to some continued issues with my right hand and wrist. Also no helping that, in no particular order, my heating pad, wrist brace, and heatable wrap are all at work since I apparently just forgot to grab any of it.**

**This chapter should be pretty straight forward otherwise, I almost feel bad for Canon Yang fans though because she took the villain ball hard here, for as close to a villain that I can get in this fic. Your comments were, pretty interesting and not entirely united from the last chapter as well. I always loved reading reader interpretations of events as I try to write it from a neutral perspective but sometimes my own sort of morals slips in here and there.**

**typhonyx: Yup, I have to admit I didn't even think about how Yang said "It's okay to cheat if you think the other party deserves it" to her boyfriend when I was writing this, good catch there.**

**Dragon lord Syed 101: That's a good point, I mean Jaune at the end of the day overreacted and dumped his girlfriend, I think he realizes that as well. It's easy to kinda from our perspective see that Jaune overreacted, I'd like to think he's either just not sure how to fix the relationship, or is just unwilling to for a reason that's better explain in a later chapter.**

**OnlyTheResults: I do like your take on Yang's motivations, I might have been slightly influenced here because of that. But Ruby's main motivation was a need to be shown the kind of affection she didn't get at home that undercuts many of her actions in the story. Jaune as she pointed out, wasn't giving her what she wanted in that respect and when someone did, she fell into it like a drug addict getting a fix. All the way to a broken relationship.**

**In anyrate, I want to say thanks to everyone for reading as always, and don't forget i'm active on the r/Rwby "Fanfiction corner" with other authors. But most importantly, I hope you have a great day, and i'll see you next time.**


	49. Chapter 49: Fractures (4)

_10/05/1999…_

It was a Monday, for Jaune Mondays often held what meetings for him, on the one hand, it was a start to a brand new wake a fresh start if you will… On the other hand, it also meant that he had to get up early for the first time in a week and go to school. not that I didn't like school let's just that school really didn't hold much of a lesser ever since the fight between Ruby and him began.

Over the last week or so he had started to encourage the members of his so-called "circle of friends" to start hanging out with each other more and more, including Ruby. He honestly didn't really even need to try that hard. Blake had already started taking lunches with Ruby again, Meanwhile by association with the fact that they were all next-door neighbors to each other Ren and Nora started spending some of their free time with Ruby as well.

the main holdouts were, of course, Weiss and Yang who of course we're at each other's throats every chance I can get. fortunately, it hadn't come to any kind of physical violence or blows yet but Jaune was worried that it was only a matter of time.

Jaune, on the other hand just couldn't bring himself to go back to the table, funny if you consider that he was the one that actually was at the table first. It's just that when he came down to it he couldn't bring himself to face her. it's not even the case of not wanting to be around her anymore, rather it's what she represented to him.

Simply put she represented the biggest mistake of his young life to date, not the falling in love and dating her part mind you. That part he considered to be just fine. Rather it was the part where they broke up. Jaune often in the found himself in the last twenty-two days questioning if he made the right choice and if maybe he, rather than jump the gun and dumped her if maybe he should talk to Ruby first.

Which lead us to the here and now, Jaune sat in a side hallway of the school with just Weiss to keep him company. Blake, Ren, and Nora had all decided today to spend time with Ruby and by proxy her sister at the table. It didn't help that it sounded like Blake and Weiss had a bit of an argument the night before, though he didn't ask what the argument was about.

Figuring no time like the present he asked via signing [So yeah about that, what was that argument about yesterday?]

Weiss paused and got a thoughtful look on her face before she said. "We are having a disagreement when it comes to Ruby."

Jaune leaned back and signed out [Figures… I take it she's trying to encourage you to go spend time with her?]

"Something like that yeah," Weiss said with a smirk. "Oh get that look off your face Jaune, it's not like I'm going to break up with her or anything like that."

Jaune shook his head with a silent chuckle as he signed [Actually that thought didn't even cross my mind] Jaune thought over his choice of words for a moment [I was just wondering, why don't you hang out with her?]

Weiss got a slightly knowing smile on her face before she asked: "Have you forgiven her yet?"

[I suppose I have not.] Jaune signed back

"Then I have no reason to either," Weiss said back.

Jaune and Weiss sat in relative silence for a few moments before he signed [I don't get it, realistically I'm the only one who should be holding a grudge on Ruby. So why are you holding a grudge as well?]

Weiss declared "Jaune, I have a few reasons actually!" pausing for dramatic effect and counting off with her fingers as she kept saying "I mean to start off, It was Cardin Winchester who was likely using her as a rebound from that big breasted goth chick he was banging. Second, Cardin fucking Winchester? I mean ew right?"

Jaune shrugged in agreement.

"I mean, I get that people change over time, and I guess a shift in her personality was inevitable since her implants opened a whole new world for her. But Cheating on the same boyfriend who might never get to experience what's that's like is wrong on so many levels." Weiss said becoming increasingly worked up. "I mean you were good to her, you didn't deserve it!"

Jaune's face went from a look of cool indifference straight to concern as he looked at her but didn't say anything.

"I mean christ sakes, you took care of her, you were always there for her even when you were barely holding it together," Weiss said almost frantic now.

[Hey Weiss, take a breath, I mean I get that your pissed off at her] Jaune signed.

"That's because of your not! Goddamnit Jaune, she betrayed you on the most fundamental level and you're not even saying anything about it." Weiss was all but shouting at him in anger

Jaune was taken aback by her outburst as he signed [Hey, I'm on your side Weiss, what is going on with you?]

"I mean, what the hell is going on with you?" Weiss asked "You have been more or less passive since the breakup. The only time I ever see you look like your interested in something is when you're playing that game with your old friends from home."

[Look, I'm still upset over it, but I'm not the type of person to go around weeping in the halls or attack someone outright] Jaune signed before his stare got intense [But you're holding a grudge far worse than I ever could, what's going on in your head Weiss?]

Weiss Struggled with words for a moment as she looked off to the side. "Well, first off I don't like the fact that Ruby is toying with the same kind of social circles that I used to run with… Or with a guy, I dated briefly."

[Weiss, last time I checked you were gay.] Jaune signed

"Yeah, and it took the captain of the football team not doing anything for me…" she paused and blushed "Uh… Well, you know where to find that out."

[I'm sure Winchester would be thrilled to learn this] Jaune said with an evil smirk.

"Oh hell no, I'm not even out of the closet yet to school," Weiss said with a laugh. "Besides we can't give him sole credit here, I mean have you ever seen the rear end on that girl"

[Fair point] Jaune signed as he read her expression while also dodging the fact that he was very much aware of Blake's rear end [There's more to this…]

"Yeah…" Weiss said as her smile faded. "There's always more to it."

[Talk to me, I mean my dark and troubled past has been laid bare, shit you all got to witness it first hand for the most part.[ Jaune signed.

"This is what I'm talking about, you're being entirely too casual about things, your even cracking jokes now at your own suicide attempt," Weiss said with a look of concern. "That worries me, I mean it's nice to see you moving past things, but…"

Jaune held up a hand to stop her [I'm still shaking off the break-up, let's move on, what has you so up in arms about what Ruby did?]

Weiss folded her arms around herself. "The truth is, I don't even think dad knows about this, so you keep this secret… One night when my mom was drunk and it was just me and my mother alone in the house, she strongly implied that I was not my father's daughter."

Jaune's head snapped in place like he was slapped before he signed [What did she say?]

Weiss spoke up "I don't even know what I did to piss her off that day." Weiss paused "Hell it might have been nothing."

With a sigh, Weiss brushed the hair out of her face. "What she said amounted to how she wished she had come clean to my father about the guy she was sleeping with around the time she became pregnant with me."

Jaune sighed out, the only sound of exhaling air being lost to the background noise of the Heaters running in the school [Wow, so she admitted to you that your dad was not your dad?]

"Maybe… I mean maybe I am my dad's real daughter… I guess it never mattered one way or the other." Weiss said with a pause. "I guess I never really gave it a whole lot of thought at the time. I mean mom was so blackout drunk that she didn't remember even saying it." Weiss wrapped her arms tightly around herself "Jaune I was eleven when this happened"

Jaune put an arm around her and gave her a hug and signed with one hand [God Weiss, I'm so sorry.]

"I guess this ugly business with Ruby dragged up some old memories…" Weiss said "Look that's in the past and I had five years to move past it. I don't need you coddling me, but…"

Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"I guess it's saying something that I see you and Mina as more of a family than my own parents," Weiss said.

It was then that they heard the bell signaling them to head for class…

* * *

A few hours later at the end of the day, Ruby found herself spending time with Penny of all people. Penny had introduced Ruby to the surprise hit that was "Pokemon" when she loaned Ruby a copy of her "Pokemon Red" game while Penny was playing the copy of "Pokemon blue." the pair sat in peace as they both played. Ruby was playing on her worn and battered old model Game Boy while Penny playing on a "Game Boy Light" with a Hello Kitty sticker slapped on the back of it.

Both of them were engaged in a low-level battle mostly for Ruby's sake as she had not been playing for nearly as long as Penny had been. Both of them were idly chatting away and laughing as they both played the hand, and Pokemon, they had drawn out.

Ruby tried to speak out loud to Penny, but her voice still came out with a thick almost toddler-like accent "So… How's Jaune been?"

Penny looked over at Ruby for a moment to get a read on Ruby's clearly concerned face before speaking. "Weiss asked all of us to not talk about Jaune with you"

Ruby sighed out a dejected "Oh" before she went back to playing.

Penny tried to read Ruby's expression and saw the concern on Ruby's face as she kept playing "Well Weiss ain't my boss though so I'll tell you." Penny said just as she sat her Game Boy next to her. "Honestly, I'm not good with people, I think animals and games are easier for me to get you know?"

Ruby nodded in understanding as she lets Penny continue "But Jaune has been quiet lately, like weirdly quiet. Blake said he was fine and that he was just being… I think she said introspective, But Weiss has said he was starting to backslide, whatever that means."

Ruby thought about it for a second before speaking in her awkward sort of way "Can you help me find him?" Ruby saw the confused look on Penny's face and instantly felt terrible for even asking her.

Penny hesitated, not sure what to do or say in the face of this kind of transparent desperation "I don't know…"

Ruby was about to say something when she stopped herself thinking _"What in the hell am I doing... I'm about to ask Penny to take me to see Jaune when I know that he wants nothing to do with me anymore…" _

After a pause, she said awkwardly "Never mind Penny… I don't think it'd be right for me to ask this of you"

Penny was seemingly brushing her off anyways as she looked over her shoulder waving "Oh hey Jaune!"

As Jaune walked by he was moving with a purpose carrying Weiss on his back staring her his phone with a deeply worried look on his face. Ruby remembered that he was given that cellphone by Ozpin for emergencies.

She joined penny in walking with them after grabbing their bags. As Ruby and penny struggled to keep pace with Jaune despite having Weiss being given a piggyback ride Ruby signed out a worried [What's wrong?]

"It's not your problem Ruby," Weiss said as her voice waver while being carried.

Jaune not being able to sign well while carrying so much voice his displeasure by smacking a locker as he went past and glared over his shoulder at Ruby.

Weiss shook her head at Jaune and said: "It's not her problem."

Jaune stopped like he was threatening to make her walk the rest of the way.

"Fine… It's Mina, He got a text saying she was slipping into labor, it's like 4 weeks early and he's panicking right not worried both his mother and the baby."

Ruby smiled and went stood in front of Jaune and signed [Hey, look, take a deep breath okay? four weeks is not all that early you know.]

Jaune handed his phone back up towards Weiss before he could sign with a now free hand [How could you possibly know that?] before he started to walk again

Ruby walked backwards down the hall keeping pace with Jaune trying to look reassuring [My dad said Yang was a preemie as well, she was born about 4 weeks early as well, the baby might be a little bit on the small side but that just means she was getting impatient in there.]

Jaune sighed as he kept walking for a few moments after letting her words percolate in his head he signed back [I'll try to keep that in mind.]

Ruby and Penny both fell in step with Jaune and Weiss, Weiss narrowed her eyes at Ruby and asked: "Just what the hell are you doing?"

[Coming with you two, I figured he could some emotional support] Ruby signed out.

"He doesn't need the emotional support of a harlot!" Weiss shouted before she continued "Besides Ren and Nora will be there. As will I, he'll have plenty of support"

[Then I won't be hurting anything by being there.] Ruby signed back [Jaune will have the entire JDF there after all.] she then signed giving a knowing smirk at Jaune

Jaune scoffed and signed [Do whatever you want.] As the four eventually made it Sam's waiting Minivan…

Waiting to carry Jaune and company to one of the most important moments of their lives...

* * *

**So this chapter was a slow one to write, As I posted in the Fan fiction Friday a couple weeks back, I was diagnosed with severe tendonitis which neutered by ability to be at my computer for any serious length of time, and as nerfed by ability to play most video games as well.**

**But here we are almost at chapter 50, Next week as you can already see is the long awaited chapter when Mina has her baby!**

**So you all left a lot of stuff for me to comment on in the thread so I apologize if I don't tackle every point you all made in the comments, if I tried it would end up longer than the chapter itself. So here we go.**

**Sebine: Yes this entire fic is a lie, not a drop of Monochrome in sight.**

**Ammar Mohammad Anwar: I'm glad to see your enjoying the story so far.**

**typhonyx, Dragon lord Syed 101, and Malkor13: While i'm not going to say which of the three of you are the most right, I will admit you three made me look at the situation from new perspectives and I *might* have unconsciously shifted a few things around here because of that. I love the fact that you three wrote such rather different perspectives on what's going on in the story and made me a bit embarrassed that you three tacked angles of the events that I had not considered.**

**Gustrubio: Your getting singled out here because the difference in tone from your comments on chapter 19 and 48 made me kinda giggle a bit and kinda reaffirmed I did my job right here.**

**In any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if your just coming back to the community with the release of volume 7, let me say welcome back! I hope to see you all next chapter, and as always have a great day!**


	50. Chapter 50: The Smallest Package

10/05/1999…

They had been sitting there for two hours in the waiting room of the Maternity ward of the hospital.

Jaune's mother was somewhere behind a set of double doors that no one was allowed to cross, two doors that were separating Jaune from his mother, stepfather, and baby sibling as it came hopefully screaming into the world.

Jaune could only hope the baby was okay, his mother as well, no one had come out in the last couple hours to provide updates on how his mother was doing at all and it was eating at him.

As he looked around at the company that came out to, on the surface at least. He made a few observations. Ren and Nora were being the cute and loving couple they had been for years as claimed a couch for themselves. Not Far away from them Weiss standing up straight barely leaning on her walker chatting with Blake who was choosing a drink from the soda machine.

Yang and Neptune were sitting in a circle with Ruby and Penny. His Ex-girlfriend and Gaming buddy were both playing some game on their Game Boy's while chatting with Ruby's sister and boyfriend. Jaune noticed that Ruby was speaking more vocally for penny's sake.

Jaune meanwhile sat alone with his own thoughts to keep them company, and considering the last time he had his "meds" was almost nine hours ago, he was starting to feel like those thoughts were working against him somewhat.

He had no idea how long his mother would be in there of it he even had time to head home for his medication. The baby would be here anywhere between the next few seconds and tomorrow evening for all he knew.

As he glanced around the room an uncomfortable thought started to cross his mind. "Weiss said that Ruby's implants 'opened a whole new world for her' and that I "might never get to experience what's that's like"

He looked over at Ruby from the corner of his eye as he sat alone. Still thinking _"Ruby's come a long way with those implants, before she got those implants she would have needed Yang to interpret for her when she talked to Penny"_ His glance then turned towards Weiss thinking _"Those Leg braces of hers look like their working out great as well, she's looking a bit more stable on her feet every day."_

Jaune leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling at sighed silently. Running his fingers over the faint scar on his neck he thought "_My vocal cords were destroyed, I don't think it's possible to even restore them at this point, it's funny but I never he thought I'd ever found myself really wanting to be able to speak."_ Looking at the ceiling he sighed out again _"I wonder what color the ceiling is…"_

As Jaune continued to stare off into space at the ceiling as the creeping thought, fueled by his waning psyche as the anti-depressants in his system were slowly losing their effectiveness _"I'm being left behind… Eventually, I'm going to be one holding our group back" _

Jaune shook his head_ "I really shouldn't be thinking like this, Ruby being able to hear and Weiss being able to be free from her chair are both good things, I should be happy for them both…"_ He thought as he looked around the room _"It's funny… Everyone is here in some form because of something I had a part in…"_

As he sat there musing _"Everyone is all smiles right now… our groups are still divided over what Ruby did, but everyone is slowly coming back together, only Yang and Weiss are truly holding out…"_ Jaune glanced over at Ruby and noticed Yang's pissy looking glances as he could tell that she was subtly trying to encourage Ruby to leave.

_"Everyone's looking pretty happy right now…."_ Jaune thought as his vision began to blur and distort in a familiar way. _"Oh come the fuck on I know I'm past the limits of my meds but I don't need this right now"_

However a hallucination didn't come forth, rather he just felt a horrible sense of foreboding as realized something _"I'm being left behind… Weiss was right, eventually, I'm going to be the only one in our group that has problems…"_

As he looked around he found himself hearing what his mind thought the others were saying.

"Yeah, I mean of course I'd rather date someone like Cardin, Jaune's just going to hold me back," Ruby said to Penny.

"It's understandable, why should I have to learn a new language to speak to him, he should have to figure out how to fix his voice like you found a way to fix your hearing" He imagined penny saying back.

"Your better off not dating that brain damaged freak anyways" He imagined Yang saying…

"Actually she would really say that last one," Jaune thought "The Bitch…"

He tried to snap himself out of it, but the will to fight back the negative emotions he was pushing against just wasn't there… As his gaze turned to the ground he didn't see that Ruby was watching him from where he was sitting…

Ruby saw the look on his face clear as day, she was only snapped out of it by Yang nudging her "Earth to Ruby…"

Ruby shook her head and looked at her sister before she signed out [Yeah?]

"You're staring at him the same way you stare at the cookie section of the bakery," Yang said looking stern.

[Sorry, I was just wondering why he was sitting alone] Ruby signed out.

Yang glanced over at Jaune and signed back with a look of annoyance [Because it's where he deserves to be] before she went back to ignoring him.

Ruby wasn't satisfied with that answer though and as she stared at him she saw the way he sat in place as well as the look on his face that suggested that his medication had long worn off.

"Aw crap he's in bad shape, I figured he would be by now," Ruby said as she started to fish around in her bag for something, she quickly found what she was looking for in the form of a small bag with a single pill in it. "Good thing I still kept an emergency pill on me for this exact situation"

Ruby stood up and started to walk to Jaune slipping the baggie into her shirt pocket when she was stopped by Yang.

[What are you doing?] Yang signed to her sister as she stepped in front of her.

[He's in bad shape I'm going to help him out] Ruby signed back as started to walk towards him

[Your not friends with him anymore, you don't have to help him] Yang signed.

[I want to at least try…] Ruby signed as such [He might not think I'm a friend anymore, but even if I can't salvage our relationship, I still need him in my life.]

Yang backed down with a grumble and let her sister pass as she continued walking towards Jaune. Once she reached him she aw down next to him and said his name out loud to get his attention.

Jaune turned his head to look at her shaking off the malaise that was addling his mind as he signed [Ruby?]

Ruby smiled and presented him the baggie with the pill in it signing [Hey if you need one of these I have your back]

Jaune Grimmaced and turned away from her signing [I don't need anything from you]

Ruby cocked an eyebrow and slugged his shoulder so he'd look at her again [I wasn't asking, I'm not you to let you meet that baby off your meds Jaune.]

Jaune sighed out and took the pill swallowing it dry with signing [I bet shit like this is why you started looking around for a new boyfriend right?]

Ruby sighed out as she signed [I wasn't looking for a new boyfriend. I will admit I wanted us to move faster than you wanted to go. But I never wanted to hurt you]

Jaune scoffed and signed [Well good job there] with an almost sarcastic smirk on his face.

[I'm serious…] Ruby signed to Jaune. [I don't expect you to want to get back with me any time soon, but I hate the idea that I lost my friend over this.]

[You did… You absolutely lost a friend over this, there's no if's, and's, or butts about this!] Jaune stated [I mean I hate the fact that I'm barely more than a sack of mental issues when I'm off my meds. But I didn't deserve to walk in on you with Cardin's tongue in your mouth.] Jaune signed angrily.

Ruby recoiled back like she was slapped in the face at his words.

It took Ruby a few moments to process even what she saw him sign at her. As she saw the look on Jaune's face. [Christ Jaune that's not what happened, he kissed me.] she tried to sign.

[You let him.] Jaune signed leaving no room for doubt or an opening to dispute.

Ruby's shoulders slumped in defeat [I guess I did.]

Jaune looked like he wanted to sign something else but his name was called by a tall looking African American nurse "Jaune Arc?"

Jaune raised his hand tentatively…

The Nurse smiled at him and said: "You ready to come meet your baby sister?"

Jaune smiled and stood up giving a thumbs-up as he followed the nurse.

* * *

Jaune was escorted by the nurse into the private hospital bedroom where his mother and Alan was waiting. The first thing he noticed was his mother lying in a hospital bed covered up with a hospital gown next to a shockingly exhausted Alan.

Then he saw her. At first, his eyes barely processed the small squirming mass under a blanket.

Mina still recovering from what looked like a challenging few hours smiled at her son "Hey buddy, you want to meet your sister?"

Jaune walked over and stood next to his new sister as the tiny little person made a cooing noise in her sleep.

[Wow she's small mom… is she okay?] Jaune signed her mother.

"She's a premie, but she'll grow into her little body more than soon enough Jaune," Alan said.

[What's her name?] Jaune signed while holding back his own excitement

"We both decided to name her Bethany May," Mina said "Did you want to hold her, she's not actually sleeping, she's wiggling too much to be.

Jaune nodded with a smile as he let his mother guide his hands, one to support her tiny neck and the other to hold her by the rear as he gently lifted her and cradled her in his arms. The effect was instant as the squirming baby cooed and went still as she got comfortable. Jaune took the opportunity to find a seat to sit in with her new sister.

_"I just met you, and God help me if anything bad happened to you I'll carve my way into the afterlife to take you back,"_ Jaune thought as he stared entranced at the small girl. Unexpectedly a small hand reached out from under the blanket and latched into Jaune as she cooed softly.

"I think little Beth likes her brother," Alan said to his wife.

"Yeah, I think she's already kinda bonded to him," Mina said smiling in return.

Jaune not having a free hand left simply gawked at his younger sibling, he wiggled a free finger to his little sister's free hand as she gripped on to it and yawned.

Jaune smiled and leaned back into his seat, he wasn't going anywhere for a little while it seemed. At the moment he didn't really want to either.

Alan and Mina exchanged glances before Alan said: "So I take it your already pretty fond of her?"

Jaune looked up at the pair and smiled.

Mina smiled and said, "Well little Beth, looks like you got a good big brother to help you out okay?"

Jaune looked down at the still very much sleeping little girl in his arms and thought "You really do, I'll do right with you"

It would be about an hour before his little sister decided she had enough…

And Jaune enjoyed every second of it...

* * *

**So, 50 chapters huh? Man, this was a long time coming for me I'll tell you what, and it's been an interesting journey to get to this point with all of you so far. **

**So obviously this chapter by itself while a heck of an event was slightly overshadowed as I trying to maneuver the group to where I need them to be to reconcile. And the fact I can finally introduce you all to little Bethany Arc for the first time is a thing I've been forward to since the start of this sort of background pregnancy arc from… lordly closest to 30 chapters ago now?**

**Now Normally this is the part I'd go ahead and bring up the comments page and go them, but I'm going to politely decline this week because I have the second big announcement of this update I want to make.**

**So readers may have noticed that my other story has been on the back-burner in favor of this one for a while in I worked on another project altogether. Well, I'm finally able to and ready to talk about that project. **

**In short, I put together an AQMW novel called "A Silent and Monochrome world" and it's available right now on Amazon. I put links on my profile page for both the Kindle version and the Paperback version but to sum it up. I took the first 19 chapters of the fic, completely rewrote chapter one and bumped it to chapter two, and wrote a completely new chapter one that takes place before the start of the story that's hosted here. **

**The entire thing has also been cleaned up with expanded content in most chapters, and for obvious reasons had the Rwby elements removed. And below this block of author notes is a short excerpt from the new chapter in the book. You're going to see the new names for some of the characters and hopefully, you'll be able to tell who was who in this section.**

**But before I do that though as I won't have anything else to say, I want to thank each and every one of you for riding it out for the last fifty chapters, and considering I have plans till at least chapter 100, I hope you will all join me for the next fifty as well. Thanks again for reading and you have a great day out there!.**

* * *

"Holy crap look at this Jacob, this adventure looks awesome!" Paige shouted from down the aisle from where she was looking at Dungeon Fantasy Modules.

Jacob meanwhile was thumbing through a "Gothic Stars" Army supplement, while he didn't have anywhere near the cash to start an army in that game, but he still always thought the Lore was interesting. He did spare a moment though to shoot a half-interested thumbs up to his girlfriend though.

"You're not even looking!" Paige said looking annoyed.

Jacob shrugged at her as Rin spoke up from another isle "If we all look at it, we won't be surprised if you decide to run it one day"

Nina shouted from somewhere else in the store "He has a point!"

"Alright fine he has a point! Jeez!" Paige said as she tucked thin bundle under her arm to buy on the way out.

Jacob did walk over to her putting the book he was thumbing through down and wrapped an arm around the front of her shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug from behind as he gave a kiss on the back of her head.

"Jacob I'm fine, I swear," Paige said with a smile and giggle in her voice.

Jacob just squeezed her slightly harder which made her blush.

"Oh, I see you wanted a hug huh?" Paige said

Jacob to his credit just squeezed her a little bit more to show that he did.

"Careful we don't want to get in trouble for making out here again," Paige said as she tilted her head up to look at him. "Did you want me to pick you up anything? I know you're broke right now and it's not really fair to drag you out here like this."

Jacob shook his head and poked her on the nose.

"Okay, Okay I get it, you like spending time with me, but at least let me get you something to eat when we're done, I'm always making you worry about me," Paige said.

Jacob smiled and nodded yes to her before releasing her from a loving death grip.

Paige called out to the others "Rin! Nina! Are you two still shopping?"

"Nah I'm good, I'm picking up a couple Mechatech Supplements and Nina is grabbing some Wizard Cards!" Rin shouted from another part of the store.

Paige then turned to Jacob who stood their shaking his head in amusement "Well, shall we be off then?"


	51. Chapter 51: Objects in motion

_10/23/1999…_

Mina Arc-Ozpin poked her head into her son's room to try and wake him up, she didn't normally bother waking him up this early on a Saturday but she had the disturbing realization when she woke up that she didn't recall little Bethany waking up in the middle of the night hungry. Normally a baby as small as Beth ate every couple hours and it horrified Mina to learn that not only did she not wake up, the Bassinet was not even in their room anymore.

"Jaune wake up I can't find your-" Mina said quickly realizing that Jaune was gone from his bed as well.

"What in the fu-" She started to say before she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look, seeing his genuinely amused face.

"What is it? I can't find the baby or Jaune!" Mina said to Alan.

"Check the living room," Alan said as he guided his wife.

As they made it to the living room on the far opposite side of the house they discovered the Bassinet pulled up next to the recliner seat and discovered a very much sleeping Jaune with an even more content looking Beth curled up in the crook of his arm in the seat.

"Looks like we both crashed so hard from work last night that she woke Jaune up, who snuck out, changed her diaper, made a bottle and fed her to sleep out here," Alan said.

Mina chuckled as she saw Weiss poker her head in having just woken up herself.

"What's going on?" Weiss yawned out as she steadied herself on her walker. Once she rubbed the gunk out of her eyes she took one look at the slowly stirring Jaune and fought back a loud squeal of joy.

"Hey Jaune, wake up over there!" Alan called out causing Jaune's eyes to shoot open as he looked at everyone watching him.

After shaking it off for a moment with his freehand he signed out [What time is it?]

"Little after seven AM, you think you can let one of us take the baby for a while so you can go get a shower?" Alan said chuckling.

Much to Mina's amusement Jaune handed off his little sister to her and was escorted by Weiss to his room so he could pick out clothes. Mina shook her head and looked at Alan "Lord help us, that's what, three times in the last week he's done this?"

"He claims he's been having trouble sleeping because the Cat wakes him up," Alan said. "I think it's because he's up late chatting with that Penny Girl that joined their group at the start of the school year."

"I don't think I've met her," Mina said as she walked her husband to the kitchen.

"Well, I don't suspect there's much to say about her. As far as anyone knows she rather socially awkward." Alan said to his wife.

"Hmmm, It's a bit soon for him to date again after the breakup though," Mina said with a look of concern.

"I don't know if we have to worry about it," Alan said as he looked at the little infant being gently held in Mina's arms. "I think she's starting to stir, let me get a bottle ready for her."

"Yeah, she looks like she could use a diaper change again," Mina said. "When you get a chance, see what you can find out about this Penny girl okay?"

Alan smiled "Oh I can't just read her records, that info is supposed to be confidential after all."

Mina laughed it off as she left the room "I'm sure you'll figure it out hon..."

"I suppose I will," he said as he reached for the can of powdered baby formula.

* * *

An hour or so later Jaune wandered the center of town aimlessly and without a goal, Weiss had to meet up with her sister for her physical therapy appointment. Ren and Nora were going to meet up with him but had to cancel at the last moment. As he considered just heading home he heard his name called out.

Making a sharp turn on the balls of his feet he turned around just in time to see Penny running towards him. "Hey buddy how are you doing today?"

Jaune just smiled and shot her a thumbs up as he fell in line with her and the pair started to walk together.

"So what are you doing today?" Penny asked. "Anymore I only see you out like this when we have a game."

Jaune just shrugged revealing that he had no real plans for the day.

"So you didn't have any plans for today then?" Penny Asked.

Jaune shook his head No.

"So uh, Do you want to go hang out with me today? Just the two of us?" Penny asked him with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Jaune with a hint of a smile on his face shot her a thumbs up before Penny wrapped herself around his arm. "Alright, Lets hit the game store then and I'll buy you lunch okay!?" Penny shouted in an all too excited tone.

Jaune for his part was taken slightly aback by the innocent naive girl that just pulled his arm into her chest like they were boyfriend and girlfriend, while he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of dating anyone, it was a nice feeling to say the very least. As Jaune let himself be led along by Penny he failed to see a certain someone who had just noticed them out of the corner of their eye.

* * *

Twenty minutes later an extremely distraught looking Ruby stormed into her room past Blake and Yang who was waiting for her to return as they played video games. Ruby stormed past the pair and went straight for her bedroom not even sparing the pair a single thought as she passed.

Yang looked at Blake and said "Uh… I should go look into this…"

Blake paused the game "Lets both go…" as she stood up.

Both Yang and blake walked into Ruby's bedroom as she sobbed into her pillow.

Yang sat down next to her rubbing her back saying "Hey what happened?"

Through her pillow, Ruby said a badly mispronounced and muffled "Jaune…"

Yang pounded her fists and started to get up to go Before Blake reached out to stop her shouting "Hey, Hey! Lets her finish Yang!"

Ruby kicked her feet into her bed in clear frustration as it was Blake's turn to sit down and talk with her.

Blake sat down next to her and asked: "What about Jaune, what happened?"

Ruby signed out [I saw him and Penny earlier, I think they started dating] without even looking up at Blake.

Blake and Yang exchanged glances before Blake chimed in. "Are you sure your not miss-reading things? Jaune himself said that he's not trying to rush into dating again."

Yang spoke up "I mean yeah, with all due respect for Penny, she really doesn't strike me as the dating type anyways, she's was too, I want to say, a bit too basic for dating."

Blake sighed and spoke up "Yeah I mean, with respect to Penny, she really doesn't strike me as particularly interested in romance, to be honest. She's clearly on the path to end up owning a house with twenty cats and an entire room full of gaming books."

Ruby's legs kicked a little slower. For a moment as her friend and sister's words sank in and she sat up in her bed.

"Besides, I thought we were on the same page that your better off without that punk!" Yang said with her typical.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk crap about one of my best friends behind his back," Blake said with a surprising level of anger in her voice.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Yang.

"Yeah well that's all you ever do is 'say'" Blake barked out "You talk your mouth off but you never listen!"

"Well, all the problems in his life are of his own making if you ask me," Yang said with an aggressive tone to her voice. "He drove Ruby away with his attitude, He barely hangs around anyone anymore. Don't say that he's-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen for once in your god damn life," Blake said. "Yeah, he hasn't had time to hang out with us much, because He just became a brother! He's taking the time to bond with his new sister!"

"That doesn't excuse him not coming and hanging out with us in the mornings anymore!" Yang shouted.

"Why the fuck would he want to! As far as he's concerned, our circle currently contains his Ex-girlfriend. You know, the one that fucking cheated on him. As well as the bitch that keeps attacking him every chance she gets!" Blake shouted.

"He pushed Ruby away!" Yang shouted. "As far as I'm concerned He deserved it!"

The next thing Yang felt was the back of Blake's hand as she slapped her in the face.

All Yang could do was look at Blake in stunned silence as Ruby looked like her jaw was going to hit the floor. Blake saw the opportunity to get a Jab in. "Funny you should say that considering what happened between your parents…" before she walked off.

Yang turned and looked at Ruby what stunned into silence. "Did she just…"

Ruby just nodded and signed [Yeah I think she did…]

* * *

As the day wore on, Weiss was just finishing up a physical therapy session with her sister. Weiss was working on a weight machine to push a plate that would lift a set of weights to help her build up the muscles in her legs. Winter never actually let her see the amount of weight she was pushing and kept it hidden behind a cloth sheet. As Weiss grunted with every Extension of her legs Winter looked on with pride at her sister's progress.

"Christ what is is this thing set at!" Weiss grunted out with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Eh, I'd prefer not to say, but I have to keep it at a challenging level otherwise your not getting stronger," Winter said.

"It feels like you have me lifting Blake's dad!" Weiss complained.

"Oh please, I'm not that much of a bitch to you," Winter said with a giggle.

"You get off on human suffering, don't pretend you don't," Weiss said with a pained edge to her voice.

"Well just for that give me fifteen more and I'll tell you the weight your pushing against." Winter said as she took a look at her pager "Hmmm Better call him back."

"Call who back?" Weiss asked.

"My boyfriend," Winter said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, you have a what now?" Weiss asked having just dropped the weights hard.

"It's a guy I knew back from my environmental activism days, you know the one's dad was pissy about?" Winter said, "His name is Tukson, he's part of the Puyallup tribe from across the state."

"Your dating someone that had ties to ecoterrorism…" Weiss asked incredulously as she went back to lifting weights.

"_Environmental activism,_" Winter said to Weiss correcting her.

"Dad said you spent half a summer handcuffed to a tree," Weiss protested "Also didn't one of the people you were in that group with get arrested for firebombing a logging truck?

"No one was in the truck and we were all ready to admit that our group had some bad apples," Winter said in her own defense.

"Wasn't there something bout a whalin-" Weiss started to say.

"Anyways! Finish your reps!" Winter barked out.

Weiss quickly hammered out her last fifteen or so reps as she giggled about picturing her sister handcuffed to a tree. Once she was done she east the weights back down and let her tired legs rest for a moment while winter pulled back the sheet.

"So as you can see, that was about 245 pounds!" Winter said proudly.

"Oh my God, I was kidding about making me lift Blake's dad with my legs!" Weiss said flabbergasted.

"Well I mean that was pretty damn impressive though, that's almost where you were before the accident, I mean we should have you start walking without the waler for a while to see how you do," Winter said with a smile.

"I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with that, the school is pretty crowded and Jaune's place is small enough that I still have problems maneuvering about easily." Weiss.

"Well, it sounds like we need a place that has a bit more room then," Winter said.

"Yeah well you haven't had luck finding an apartment, you're still at home…" Weiss sighed out.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that one," Winter said with a faint smile,

"What you finally found an apartment?" Weiss asked.

Winter sat down next to Weiss on the machine. "Well… Not quite... Frankly, if I didn't want to move us out of the county we'd have a place by now."

"Then what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Dad intervened, he knows neither of us wants to be in the same house as Mom anymore." Winter paused "But he wants us close by right?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to him since mom threw me out of the house," Weiss added.

Winter coughed into her hand before she spoke: "Okay well you're not wrong…" Pausing for a second after to find the wording for this. "Well, my point is, Dad's throwing money at the problem in typical dad fashion."

"Well I'm guessing Blake must not have mentioned this, but Dad bought a small parcel of land from her family" Winter

"We did what? Their ranchers! They need all the land they can for their cows right?" Weiss said.

"Can we not remind me that the slaughter cows for a living, you know I'm a Vegetarian," Winter added.

"Handcuffed. To. A. Tree Winter…" Weiss playfully said bumping her sister with each word with her shoulder.

Winter coughed into her hand. "Well, The point is, the reason they did it was so he could build a house…"

Weiss blinked and said, "Wait Dad's building a house on their land?"

"It's more like he's building a single story 4 bedroom house on his land, but yeah" Winter added, "He's doing it so we can have a place to live…"

"Dad's building us, the eco terrorist and the lesbian a house?" Weiss said

"What can we say, he still loves his girls," Winter said with a smile. "But it'll be around Christmas when the house is built so we have some time okay?"

Weiss was shocked beyond words that her dad was going this far… It took a few minutes before she said "I uh… I need to call dad…"

Winter smiled and said, "Get a shower first and I'll let you use my office phone…"

Weiss got up and winter helped her towards the showers to get cleaned up. For the first time in months, Weiss felt a strange and unfamiliar feeling in her heart. That for the first time in months, she felt like her dad actually loved her...

* * *

**So this chapter has a lot of parts to it, and jumps around a bit more than I'd like it to. But it is setting up the next batch of story arcs that I believe should push us close to the end of he calendar year.**

**Also I really wanted to write a scene of Yang getting bitch-slapped, I think a few of you in the comments felt the same way.**

**Speaking of which since I don't have a lot to talk about today except to say that i'm sorry the gap between chapters was longer than normal. I must of spent the entire last week just arranging the timeline of events for the next couple months of story.**

**I do want to of course touch on some comments as i'm known to do. **

**Gustrubio, dose it count as a fuck off pill if it's applied directly to the side of her head?**

**0neWhoWanders: I mean I don't want to say what the future is going to bring to the story, but Ruby is clearly getting a rude awakening as far as making her less naive, right now she see's the guy she still loves potentially moving on from her, and she know's it's her fault. No need to Drag Cardin back into this one... Yet...**

**chinaluv and Alank2 , Glad you both approve of where the story is going so far, hope you still feel that way once the current dust settles. **

**But with that, Hey I want to say Thanks again for reading, and I hope you all have a great rest of your days!**


	52. Chapter 52: Controlled Descent

_10/25/1999… Morning somewhere in the halls near the gym of the school._

Jaune sat alone once again. The group of friends that were once almost inseparable was almost hopelessly scattered now. He chuckled to himself thinking about it all. Weiss and Blake were stronger than ever as a couple. Blake had even told him about how just the day before yesterday she slapped Yang in front of Ruby for her continued shit talking.

Jaune admitted to himself that he was pretty amused by that last one. As he sat there, he ate the rest of his breakfast and lamented the situation. "I hate feeling like this, like I somehow punished my friends for breaking up with Ruby, everyone is so scattered now and I can't help but feel powerless to do anything about it."

Jaune leaned back and watched everyone around the halls walk by him. "I should consider talking to Ms. Fall about raising my medication levels again…" he thought with some self-disappointment. "What the hell can I do to get control of this situation when I can't even control my own brain…"

Jaune didn't even notice Ren pull up a seat next to him.

Jaune just waved at him hello sitting upright.

"Nora's has a cold and called out today," Ren said with a sigh.

[Oh is that why you sought me out?] Jaune signed back

"Nah, it's not like that… I'm a bit worried about you is all?" Ren said as he looked at his friend. "You get any sleep last night?"

Jaune chuckled before he signed [Actually yeah, my mom didn't work today and anytime I got up to check on Beth, she or Alan sent me back to bed.]

Ren smiled and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder "That's good, you look like you needed it."

Jaune silently sighed [Yeah... ]

"What's bugging you? I mean the last time two times I saw you smile was during a game and when you were changing your sister's diaper" Ren asked his long-time friend.

[I, well I just wonder how it all went so wrong so quickly, ya know?] Jaune signed back to Ren

"You mean how we all went from being a tight-knit band of friends to barely hanging out at best or being downright hostile to each other at worst?" Ren asked sarcastically.

Jaune sighed out [I caused this, didn't I? Because I'm, how does Yang like to put it? 'Fucked in the head?']

Ren chuckled and said "Personally I blame Yang and Weis. Weiss is at least mellowing out, but Yang is still convincing her sister that she didn't do a damn thing wrong." Ren paused for a second to think "Honestly it's pissing me right off."

Jaune smiled a little bit. [It's funny, I think I'm finally past what happened to Pyrrha then something else comes and ruins everything, I can't catch a break can I?]

Ren shook his head "If you want my honest opinion? I think Yang and Ruby is the problem here. Mostly Yang."

Jaune sighed out [You're saying that because you are one of my oldest friends Ren.]

"The fact that we've only been friends for about 3 years or so makes that kinda sad, to be honest," Ren said. "But the point stands, I'm not convinced that Ruby fully realizes that she did wrong, I mean Blake smacked her sister around, but Yang just things she's being a bitch."

Ren Balled his hands up into fists "Hell I don't think Yang actually realizes that we're all friends because of you. I'm starting to think that you banishing yourself from our group over them is causing us to drift apart like this."

Jaune thought about what Ren had to say before they asked [You know I've always trusted your advice, what do you think I should do?]

"I really don't know to be honest, if you were still the punch happy friend I had in Junior high I'd say your best bet would be to face the problem head-on," Ren said.

[But I can't claim to be that person anymore.] Jaune signed.

"I know mentally you're struggling, I know it's not because of Pyrrha anymore, but you don't have the look of unwavering confidence that you once had." Ren said, "You need to find that again."

Jaune pondered his words as the first bell went off, Jaune stood up first and helped Ren to his feet as well before they went their separate ways.

As Jaune walked the halls he thought to himself, "It's easy for him to talk about confidence, but I'd been hurt and betrayed by two women I'd been in love with now" As Jaune kept walking he heard a rather annoying voice as Cardin was talking to Russell.

"Well yeah, I mean she was fine as hell, and I kinda feel bad about fucking up her relationship with her boyfriend. But I could tell she wanted me." Russel chuckled out.

"Dude, you know her ex was crazy, you would have done her a favor." Russell declared.

"Man I was trying to get in her pants, don't misunderstand me but there was no way I was going to date that little disabled freak long term." Cardin chuckled out. "I mean I'd be worried I'd knocked her up and have a little disabled freak of a kid."

"Heh, yeah at least Arc has an excuse, but she was born that way, that shits genetic!" Russell said now openly laughing. "You don't want a freak baby out there anywhere."

Jaune's blood boiled in his veins, but his burning rage was calculated. Oh, he'd break Cardin for this, but he wouldn't do it on campus.

Jaune was already thinking of a few good locations as he put his long back hooded coat and scarf in his locker…

* * *

Hours Later Cardin was slammed against a wood fence a couple miles away from the school. He couldn't make out his attacker as the person had taken pains to disguise themselves.

Cardin straightened up, even though the person had already punched him several times before gut kicking him into the fence, he figured that he had taken worse hits in football practice. Cardin lunged at his attacker swinging wild at him. His fist was swatted aside and his attacker kicked out his knee causing him to stumble before he was grabbed by the head and had his brutally slammed into the wood cracking the wood slightly, His attacker then dragged his face across the surface of the old wood fence as he was thrown to the ground.

As he dragged himself back up to his feet feeling the burning in his face and being thankful he wasn't bleeding he saw his attacker gesture at him to come closer.

"Why the fuck are you doing this! Who are you!" Cardin shouted at his attacker in clear pain.

Cardin saw his attacker silently scoff at him and beckoned at him again.

Cardin shouted up and rushed at him throwing a pair of punches at him, Cardin might have been strong, and he might have been a bully in the past, but he never found the need to learn to fight. His attacker stepped back from his first punch, swatted the second punch aside before gut-punching him causing him to double over. While he was doubled over he had a thought go through his head "This has to be Jaune, he's so damn silent! He's the only guy at school this quiet!"

His train of thought was violent interrupted he felt a pair of hands grabbed the back of his head and violently drive his head towards the knee that was coming up towards his face. Cardin's head jerked back as blood dribbled from his busted nose, While Cardin reeled from the hit. He was violently knocked over as his attacker kicked him in the side of his head yet again.

Cardin laid there watching droplets of his own blood hit the ground before he felt a sharp pain in his side as his attacker kicked him hard in the ribs. Cardin let out a pained cry just before a walled up ball of paper fell in front of him.

Cardin reached out for it to only have his hand stomped on causing him to shout out in pain. Only when his attacked stepped back. Did he call the ball of paper and dragged himself to his feet. He un-crumped the paper and tried to read it through a swollen eye and read it, in an angry hand it just said 'You earned this for what you did! If you tell anyone who did it, I'll put you in the fucking dirt!'

Cardin feeling a wave of terror in his chest, and barely able to stand turned and faced his attacker who pulled his hood back to revealed Jaune's enraged face… Cardin just weekly muttered "I'm Sorry… I'll be quiet about this…."

A light, no, a burning fire lit in Jaune's eyes as he got a satisfied smirk on his face. He then charged Cardin and jumped forward at him with both feet dropkicking Cardin back into the fence which cracked and splinted behind him as he went through it!

The last thing Cardin saw before the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out was a sarcastic two-fingered salute by Jaune as he walked away from him.

* * *

Barely an hour later Jaune walked towards home feeling ecstatic, he took the time to stop by a public restroom to wash his hands clean of the small spackles of blood on his knuckles and reflect on what had just happened. For what had to be the first time in what felt like ages he felt in control. _"My God… how much did I let others govern me before now?" _He found himself thinking. It was true that Ruby had largely been the one to direct their relationship, but did he even let them direct his life for him?

As Jaune walked the feeling of being the one in control hit him like a drug, an intoxicating feeling that He swam in. "_God it was easy to beat the shit out of him, I'm almost tempted to to to the game on Friday to see how well he can toss a ball with bruised ribs."_

Jaune's thoughts then turned to Ren's words from earlier._ "If the whole group falls apart because I'm not part of it then fuck it, I'm not their fucking keepers."_

Still, he needed a way to ride that emotional high he was feeling, his own antidepressants had long since worn off, as got within eyesight he noticed that his folks were not home yet… He then glanced over at Neo's place, Roman was in jail once again after all. _"Okay, no way…. I'm not considering that…"_ he started to walk by before he thought _"Then again… Hell, even Blake admitted she smoked weed a couple times… I mean I'm in control right?"_

Jaune chuckled as he looked around and his own unbalanced thoughts played around with the idea finally said _"Shit lets do this…"_ As he slightly pivoted and walked over to Neo's door knocking on it.

Neo was home of course and answered in a pair of hip-hugging sweatpants and a loose tank top that revealed quite a bit of cleavage. "Oh hey Jaune, what's up, you locked out of your place or something?" Neo said with a slight southern drawl to her voice.

Jaune glanced around and wrote out 'I'll be honest, this ain't a social call today Neo.'

Neo looked at Jaune confused for a second "Come on in, let's talk inside."

As Jaune stepped into Neo's house, something he never thought he'd ever had a reason to do, he looked around. He was surprised to say the very lease at how normal it all looked. A few clothes items were laying about the house. Jaune noticed one of Neo's bras casually discarded into the corner of her living room. But otherwise, this was nothing like what he thought how a drug dealer's house looked.

Neo turned with the same look of confusion on her face and asked "So, I think I misunderstood you on the porch sweetie, what are you here for?" in her slightly thick southern accent.

Jaune wrote out in his notebook 'Honestly I feel like mixing it up today, I have money, you have things that can mix me up, do the math Neo.'

Neo looked at Jaune with a worried look and said, "Absolutely not.."

Jaune's head tilted and wrote out 'I'm sorry are you saying you're not going to help me out?'

"No Jaune I'm not, Roman's the dealer. But He wouldn't sell to you either." Neo said with a look of confusion and disappointment on her face.

'Oh, you're saying that Roman would grow a conscience? Is that it?' Jaune protested

"No, he doesn't sell what you're asking for to teenagers, he might sell weed to teens, but he won't see anything hard to them. He also wouldn't see to the kid of his next-door neighbor!" Neo shouted. "Also, I know your on Anti-depressants and most of that shit wouldn't play nice with those."

Jaune looked down dejected for a moment, his thoughts raced as he questions what the hell he was really doing. Neo stepped in and closed the gap lifting his head and smiled at him. "Look, I know you had a bad time in the last couple of months since you broke up with that Ruby girl, I know a few other ways to help you out. But you have to promise me to never attempt to buy drugs again."

Jaune fought back a blush as Neo's chest briefly touched his chest. "I mean, your trying t get your mind off things right?" Neo said as she guided Jaune's hand to her backside, much to Jaune's surprise.

Jaune just nodded at Neo feeling shocked at the fact his hand was being guided to grab Neo by her rear. _"I did want to feel in control right?" _Jaune thought to himself as he took the hint and turned the pair around and pressed Neo into the wall.

"Your, not the only needing to take their mind off things, let's make this a today only thing okay?" Neo said as she pulled Jaune in for a kiss.

* * *

About an hour and change later. Jaune found himself in Neo's bathroom sitting in a chair, leaning his bed back into a sink while Neo was straddling him. And drawing on his right shoulder. To say Jaune was feeling pretty relaxed would be the understatement of the decade.

"Keep your head back over the sink for a few more minutes while I work on this, I can't believe you're letting me draw a Henna tattoo on your shoulder," Neo said as she leaned over on him. "I mean I kinda like doing this but most of my friends don't let me."

Neither Jaune and neo were wearing shirts.

Jaune wrote out on his notepad which was resting awkwardly on her bathroom counter 'I can't believe much of anything that's happened since I came here.'

"Well, I admit that my day has played out far differently than I had planned for it sugar," Neo said drawing out her words in a way that Jaune was finding attractive today. She leaned in and kissed his neck "that wasn't a complaint by the way. You were pretty awesome back there."

"Anyways, I don't get to give too many Henna tatts out, it won't per permanent but it'll last a few weeks or so," Neo said as she shifted her weight on Jaune and both of them blushed slightly as she rubbed against him. " I'm giving you a nice nordic looking set of chains around your right shoulder with a few Celtic runes for strength.

Jaune was only in the position to give her a thumbs up.

A few more minutes later once she was satisfied with her work, on both his shoulder and his head, she had Jaune sit up and look in the mirror. Jaune almost didn't recognize himself, his normally light-colored hair was to him a medium to dark shade of gray, and his shoulder had an intricate pattern of chains and Celtic runs running down his arm.

He wrote out in his notepad 'What color is my hair?'

"Purple," Neo said, "It's what I had laying around. I have to say I miss being able to doll up one of my friends like this."

Jaune looked confidently at Neo who still by that point was topless.

"You needed to the day didn't you, you haven't felt like yourself lately? Maybe you felt like you were not in charge of things right?" Neo asked him.

Jaune nodded in the affirmative.

Neo closed the gap once again saying "Well I did say today was a one-time thing, and it's still today." As she took his hand and wrapped it around her neck she said with a seductive smirk. "Well… Take control."...

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock by the time Jaune made his way home.

Mina rounded the corner when she heard Jaune knock on the wall saying "It's about time you got home where in the he-" She cut herself off when she saw Jaune

Jaune smiled and signed out [Sorry this took way longer than I thought it would.] before pointing at his hair.

Alan rounded the corner carrying his little sister and his head snapped back pretty quick "Oh hey, you were at the salon I see."

Jaune shrugged his shoulders and signed [Well yeah, I was mixing things up today.]

Mina shook her head and said, "[You know you're supposed to ask before you do something like this right?"

[If I did that you would have said no.] Jaune signed back.

"The saying 'It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission' does not apply to one Jaune Arc," Mina said sternly.

[I'll remember that for next time mom.] Jaune said as he made his way past her to get some dinner.

"Oh uh Jaune, have you seen Cardin today. Someone kicked the crap out of him off-campus and he found semi-conscious in an alley."

[Oh shit really?] Jaune signed feigning shock [Who the hell did he piss off?]

"He didn't say. He said he didn't recognize his attacker. We are all thinking that it was someone from a rival school." Alan said.

[Damn, that's not great, but no I haven't seen him at all today.] Jaune said looking worried.

"Let me know if you find out anything okay?" Alan said.

Jaune just nodded as he left the room and Mina and Alan exchanged worried looks. Mina signed to her husband [Yeah he's acting off alright, I don't think this just some kind of rebellion thing.]

Alan signed back with one hand, still holding the baby in his other [I'll keep an eye on him for the next few days. This is frankly disturbing from him.]

Both Alan and Mina nodded in agreement as they split off to different parts of the house.

* * *

**So I have to admit this chapter, and the entire character arc I have planned for Jaune was one I finalized on knowing it was going to be controversial. Jaune had been passive up to this point, but the rage and anger were there, just being bottled up, the fact that's he's done some rather questionable things in this chapter and ended up being rewarded for it may not be seen as a positive. I only ask as I always do you give me the chance to show where this is going before you jump on me for it.**

**I'm always happy as I've made clear to read your feedback on the chapters as they go up, I do appreciate the nigh universally pleased reactions everyone gave to Blake bitchslapped Yang the way she did, it really did put a smile on my face.**

**typhonyx**** I do enjoy your hot takes on chapters, You really do make me look at things from a perspective of someone not having the character's thoughts and motivations in my head. Your views on the Toxicity of Jaune and Ruby's relationship did hit a cord as I did have Ruby in my notes as have a "quiet" mental issue involving craving physical affection, and I did have her react more than once in early chapters to something simple as a hug like and drug addict getting a fix. **

**Gustrubio**** The baby is not going anywhere, my wife would murder me in my sleep if I did.**

**Alank2**** Weiss has her chapter coming up where she gets shown how she's one part of the wedge keeping the group scattered.**

**Calamk**** Is Ruby Misunderstanding the situation? You're asking the real questions here.**

**At any rate, this was the first time in a while I posted twice in a calendar week, if you're in America then happy Thanksgiving tomorrow, otherwise happy Thursday to everyone else. As Always, thanks again for reading, and I hope you all have a great rest of your day!**


	53. Chapter 53: Red Flags

12/16/1998… Outside of the school…

Yang sat down on a bench at the rear of the school during their mutual lunch break, it took a bit for them to brush the snow off the bench and they were the only students braving the biting cold of the winter weather.

Yang, however, was staying quite warm enough from the sheer rage she had been stewing over the entire day, that bastard, that psycho bastard didn't show up at school and she wanted nothing more than to tear him a new asshole.

[I still can't fucking believe that son of a bitch! How are you okay with what happened!] Yang signed rapidly to her sister.

Ruby was finger signing in a slower more deliberate way as her own right wrist was still throbbing in pain from the prior night's events. [He didn't try to hurt me, Yang, if you would just let him-]

[You need to cut him off, He sliced your arm open!] Yang signed back.

Ruby shook her head [No, your crazy I can't cut him off if you would just let me explain…]

[I don't want to hear it, I don't care why he did it! No one hurts my little sister!] Yang Signed out of instinct as she shouted.

Ruby sighed realizing she wouldn't get anywhere with her [Fine just… Promise me you will actually talk to him okay?]

[The only conversation I'm going to have with him is me ramming my fist into his guts!] Yang signed out.

Ruby tossed her arms up in frustration [I give up, do what you want, just don't be you about it for once!] before walking off.

The next day at school she would assault him, setting off a chain of events that would, for better or worse lead to Jaune and her sister to start dating…

Even knowing the full story of what happened she still filed the whole affair as a big red flag in her book.

* * *

01/01/1999….

He kept staring at it… The bandage on Ruby's arm.

They were lounging about with Pizza and Drinks at Weiss's house for New Year's eve. The evening was going well, it was mostly just video games and food, nothing to really write home about. But it was a time spent with friends during something that only came once a year. Yang wanted to have a good time but she just couldn't ignore how he wouldn't stop looking at her wrist when she wasn't paying attention.

Yang noticed that when Ruby wasn't paying attention that he would fixate on her injury. "You dumb bastard, you caused that!"

Late in the evening, Yang noticed that Jaune had stepped out into the balcony. Yang was not as deeply sleeping as everyone else thought she was and she watched him go out and just stare out into the distance. He eventually turned and looked off to the side and looked at something to his left.

Yang didn't know what to make of it until he signed something. [I thought I was supposed to stop seeing you?]

Yang narrowed her eyes as she thought _"Who is he talking to out there?"_

Yang watched on as Jaune seemed to then go back to staring back into space. For a few more minutes, but he would occasionally glance into the corner as if he was trying to ignore… something he was seeing…

Yang closed her eyes as she saw Jaune start to make his way back inside and softly flop back onto his air mattress.

"Another red flag," Yang thought as she tried to get back to sleep…

* * *

01/03/1999…

While Jaune was at the hospital with Ruby as he was being put under the knife for a needed shoulder operation, an injury that has hampered him for months now, Yang spent part of the day doing something she very much enjoyed doing with Neptune.

As she rested her bare body against his she took in his warmth and sighed out. But it was a discontented sigh.

"Was I really that bad?" Neptune chuckled.

"Nep, your one of the best parts of my life right now" Yang contently purred out.

"Oh is that why your here and not at the hospital with your sister and her boyfriend?" Neptune asked.

"I still don't like how close she is to that freak…" Yang muttered as she nuzzled against him.

"Yang, he's having surgery for an injury he got protecting your sister, cut the freak some slack okay?" Neptune said

Yang tensed up and Neptune could tell. "Didn't think about that one huh?"

"Okay, fine, you make a good point. I don't think my sister would be here if not for him sure…" Yang said.

"But you don't think he should be dating your sister?" Neptune said.

"Something is seriously fucked up with him.." Yang said as she laid on her back giving Neptune the perfect view of her body.

"Well adjusted people don't try to kill themselves," Neptune said in response and he rolled on his side.

"It's not just that, I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm sure I saw him talking to himself on the balcony Weiss's place when no one was watching him.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Neptune asked.

"Of course not, what would I even say to him about it?" Yang asked.

"Well, I guess 'Are you okay' or, 'Is there anything I can do to help?' would be a good start," Nep said.

"No… I didn't consider that at all, he already has Ms. Fall to talk to, I'm sure he's talking about all this shit with her." Yang said dismissively

"Maybe, but it might help even more if he had a friend to talk to about it. I bet he's keeping a lot of shit to himself right now so he doesn't worry anyone." Neptune said.

"Aw fuck him… Let's enjoy the rest of this day" Yang said. "Besides there's something I wanted to try out."

"Oh is that so?" Neptune chuckled.

"Yeah just relax, I got this," Yang said with a seductive smirk on her face.

The less said about what happened next the better.

* * *

04/20/1999… The School halls…

Yang found herself, much like many other people rattled at the idea of a mass shooting at a high school. It seemed it was almost impossible to imagine. She had heard of people bringing guns to school, or a student shooting another student, but genuine mass murder on a school campus was a whole different can of worms that Yang just couldn't wrap her head around.

Up ahead of her she saw Jaune and Ruby signing back and forth, Jaune didn't sign much and mostly listened to her prattle on about how she was horrified at the idea of someone doing something like that at their school.

_"Just be happy he doesn't have access to any guns then…"_ Yang thought to herself. Before she was snapped out of her train of thought when she noticed something.

Jaune rubbed his eyes again as the glazed over slightly. Yang read the change in his body language as he still watched her sign to him. Jaune's body grew tenser and his eyes were noticeably glancing at the scar on her wrist.

_"Is he still feeling guilty about that?"_ Yang wondered to herself before she remembered the night of the party _"No… he's having another hallucination of some kind while chatting away with my sister!"_

Yang's mind raced. He was so good at hiding them if she didn't piece together what to look for. She had made it a habit to note when he'd have episodes, each time was another red flag in her book._ "I should really talk to him about this, convince him to break it off with Ruby until he gets his shit together." _

[Jaune… You there?] Ruby signed as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

[Yeah… sorry] Jaune signed back as he put on what Yang considered to be a fake smile

[Don't forget your antidepressant, it's about time you took your second pill] Ruby signed with a look of mild concern.

Jaune shook his head like he was shaking the cobwebs loose from his head before he pulled a small plastic bag with a pill inside of it and swallowed it dry. After a second he signed [Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot.]

_"That's some bullshit, you never forget, you just wanted her to think you did so she'd feel like she did something!"_ Yang thought with a look of anger on her face. _"You bastard, you're doing this on purpose, you're manipulating her!"_

Yang walked up to Ruby and firmly tapped her shoulder signing [let's go, we have errands to run today.] Before she grabbed her and practically dragged her off.

* * *

10/25/1999….

"Shit is that Cardin?!" Neptune shouted as he saw a person laid out on the ground on the other side of a broken wooden fence as He and Yang walked towards his place.

Yang's heart skipped a beat as she ran over to him. She covered her mouth when she saw the state that he was in.

Cardin was bleeding from the nose, has a couple scrapes on his face and was completely unconscious. Neptune Kneeled down and tried to wake the unconscious teenager. After a few minutes, he finally started to stir.

"Cardin, hey what happened!" Yang shouted to Cardin as he looked at the pair.

"Got… Jumped…" Cardin said in a daze.

"Who in the hell would Jump Cardin, the guy would have to be insane to think they could win a fight against him," Neptune said to Yang.

"Clearly, whoever did this knew what they were doing," Yang said pointing out the state Cardin was in.

Cardin seemed to come to and grabbed his ribs as he sat up "Fuck…"

"Hey, who the hell did this Cardin?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah we want to go get a few guys to show them why they don't mess with our QB," Neptune said as he punched his fist.

Cardin looked like he was going to say something before he stopped and thought it over. "I.. I didn't know the person who attacked me…"

"What the hell?" Neptune said looking at Yang then back to Neptune "I mean did you see the guys face?"

Cardin shook his head no. Something about the looks on his face rubbed Yang the wrong way. _"You're not telling us something are you?"_ she thought as she tried to read his face.

Neptune looked him over and nodded "Well did this wasn't looking to completely cripple you at least, you're going to be sore but I don't think anything is broken on you."

Cardin nodded as Neptune helped him to his feet before saying "It was probably some asshole from a rival school or something."

Neptune nodded. "Well, either way, we should get you checked out, we can walk you to the clinic okay?"

Cardin groaned as he walked being partially carried by Neptune. Yang got on the other side of Cardin and started helping him walk as well. As they walked and Cardin slowly found his strength Yang found herself thinking_ "Cardin is clearly holding out on us. Neptune might be taking what he said at face value but I'm not… I don't want to make any accusations here but… I can't think of anyone else who'd have a grudge against him right now."_

Yang sighed out and thought _"Crap… I need to talk to him…"_

* * *

10/26/1999...

Yang and Ruby were waiting near the entrance of the school when they both saw him. Jaune walked on to the school grounds with his hoodie tied around his waist, it was unusually warm today but most people carried their coats just in case.

Yang and Ruby stood off to the side watching Jaune intently. Ruby was shocked by the radical change in appearance while Yang was reading his body language.

Once Jaune entered the school after waving hi to someone who greeted him Ruby turned to Yang and signed. [Holy crap did you see that? He died his fucking hair purple!]

[Yeah I did, I was more focused on that Henna tattoo on his arm…] Yang frowned [There's no way his mother approved that.]

Ruby got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment… [That's not like him at all, I should try to talk to him or something.]

[You should sit this one out Ruby] Yang said. [Let me grill him about it before you try to approach him.]

Ruby smirked [You're not exactly the most popular person in our group at the moment, you get that right?]

Yang sighed as she signed [Neither are you, but people will still at least talk to us right?] Yang signed before she snapped her fingers and said [You can go grill so of our mutual friends about it.]

[True, I guess we have that working for us at the moment.] Ruby signed back. [That being said, all of them agreed to keep quiet to us when it came to Jaune.]

[Okay, you work on Penny then, she seems to be the easiest to work, and I'm going to attack this problem head-on.] Yang signed out

[Your going to try to talk to Jaune… I mean where were you last year when I asked you to do that?] Ruby signed out.

[Oh shut it, I'm doing it for my own reasons this time.] Yang signed as the bell went off. [Okay, we'll meet up after school and trade notes okay?]

Ruby nodded and went off to her class…

* * *

It just a bit after school that Yang was able to finally track down Jaune. The slippery bastard was enjoying the rare bit of warm weather and was outside reading a book as he sat on a bench just outside of the building.

Yang hesitated at first. But eventually worked up the nerve to talk to him. She walked up to him wearing a face of pure determination and put up her shields and stared at him till he looked up.

The Arrogant bastard took thirty-seven seconds to look, Yang counted.

[You do know that if you take a swing at me on school grounds your going to get expelled right?] Jaune signed with a look of disinterest on his face.

"I recall you getting away with it once…" Yang said trying not to get riled up.

[Yeah well that was because my mom and Alan had just started dating.] Jaune signed back. His body language shifted towards an aggressive posture as he kept signing [So what did I do to piss you off this time?]

"You didn't do anything." Yang said, "I'm just here to talk."

Jaune's eyes took on a hard and determined look as he stared at her _"That's not a look I often see him wear too often anymore…"_ Yang thought before she kept going. "So for full disclosure, I'm doing this for my own sake, because I still feel like your dangerous. But partially because my dumbass of a sister is for some reason still worried about you."

[Oh so I'm some big threat to you is that it?] Jaune signed [Please, I have a sister at home that I have to be an example for, that's tiring work.]

"Did you jump Cardin?" Yang asked.

Jaune silently laughed and said [Oh I would have liked to, believe me, I overheard him talking about how he wanted to fuck your sister for sport to Russell…] Jaune paused [But someone else beat me to it.]

"So you're saying that if you had the chance you would have? Then what were you doing yesterday?" Yang asked.

Jaune smirked and pointed at his hair.

"Right of course…" Yang said as she thought _"If that was him, getting his hair dyed would be a convenient cover for his actions."_

[Why are you pretending to give a shit anyway? Cardin getting his ass kicked doesn't impact your precious sister one way or the other.] Jaune signed back.

"Bullshit it doesn't, People know Cardin was part of the reason you broke up!" Yang shouted.

[No, actually they don't, I was pretty clear at the time when people asked me why we did Break up. I told them that it was over our growing differences, not because of the fact she was cheating on me.] Jaune signed.

"So what did you gain for lying for her?" Yang demanded to know. "Was it for blackmail, or to lord it over her?"

[Neither, for some reason I still don't want to hurt her.] Jaune signed out before he paused [At least, I don't want to hurt her again.]

Yang felt the tug at her resolve as she pulled up a seat next to him. "Why do I have a hard time believing that," she said.

[Because your a fucking psychopath] Jaune signed before a sly grin crept on his face. [Maybe even a bigger one than you think I am.]

"Yeah, well, I know a lot more than you think I do about you, I saw you getting up in the middle of the night at Weiss's party," Yang said, the look Jaune got on his face spoke volumes. "You know what I'm talking about."

[Yeah, I know what you're talking about.] Signed back. [It's been months since I had an episode like that.]

"Well let's talk about that then psycho boy," Yang said.

[You know I really hope you never lose anyone close to you, otherwise your going to get someone just like you shitting on you over it.] Jaune signed back.

"Is that so?" Yang said

[Yeah, it seems like no matter how much forward progress I make.] Jaune paused [It was never good enough for you.]

Yang clenched her fists "You hurt her… Even if you didn't try… You. Hurt. Her."

Jaune pulled back the collar of his shirt so she could see the long surgical scar on his shoulder that was partially covered by his temporary tattoo before signing. [We didn't get our scars because the other hurt us, Ruby didn't hurt me the night I got hit by the car any more than I hurt her when she stopped me…]

"Oh so what are you trying to tell me, you'd do it again, even though your relationship ended?" Yang said sarcastically.

A fire lit up in his eyes as he signed a single word [Yes.]

Yang found herself stumbling for words, So Jaune kept going [Why are you shocked by this, she was my best friend and my girlfriend. This might come as a shock to you but I did love her.]

Yang grimaced "But not anymore?"

Jaune didn't say anything, he lacked the words.

"So you go out, get your hair dyed, get a tattoo, Why?" Yang demanded

[That's simple enough, I didn't feel like I was in control of my life. So I took control of it.] Jaune signed in response.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Yang asked.

[I let your sister dominate our relationship, I let her push us along at a pace I wasn't ready for.] Jaune signed as the fire in his eyes burned hotter [I bent over backward to keep her happy out of guilt because she got hurt over me.]

"And how far did you and Ruby go?" Yang asked

Jaune refused to answer.

Yang's eyes went wide "Wait... You mean."

Jaune signed [Yes fine, we slept with each other a couple times. Stop being so Naive! We all see the Hickeys you try to cover up.]

"Jesus wept that stupid girl…" Yang sighed out "She would waste something like that on you…"

[Yeah, I don't think she saw it as a "Waste" Yang.] Jaune signed as he gritted his teeth [Also that comment is exactly why I don't go out of my way to talk to you]

"So, then, you and Ruby break up, Throw our whole group into disarray, and you decide to lie over why the two of you broke up." Yang poked Jaune in the chest "Why!?"

Jaune fought back a wave of frustration as he stood up signing [I have places to be.]

"Do you?" Yang said to Jaunes back as he walked away, Yang walked over and grabbed his arm turning him around to look at her.

Jaune was crying…

"Answer the question…" Yang demanded.

[I don't know why I did it!] Jaune signed with one hand [She didn't fucking deserve it, she sure as fuck deserved her reputation ruined for fucking cheating on me.]

Yang's head snapped back "She deserved it? What about you?"

Jaune slapped her causing Yang to lose grip on his hand. By the time she was looking at him, he was balling his hand into a fist in anger, but that anger was not directed at her. [I went too far… sorry.]

Yang didn't expect an apology. As she rubbed her cheek she asked: "What the hell has you so worked up?"

[Because I still don't get it!] Jaune signed angrily [I don't get what the fuck I did wrong!]

Yang stop in her tracks "what?"

[I mean, I did things the way she wanted us to, I went at her pace, I wasn't ready for us to sleep with each other, but I still did it for her!] Jaune signed as his rage built [Why was I not fucking good enough? Do you know?]

Yang Blinked, she rarely saw Jaune vulnerable like this, this was a side of him he only reserved for Ruby… She's heard about this side of him but never saw it.

Now that she saw it… It was another red flag…

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" Yang said, surprised that she felt the need to apologize.

Jaune wiped his eyes off in frustration signing out without making eye contact. [If you're wondering why I didn't come back to the table when everyone else did. This is why I can't return until I know what I did to deserve her cheating on me.]

Yang went silent as all the times she found herself saying how the relationship collapsing was "What he deserved" raced through her head. She remembered her saying that very line got her slapped by Blake a few days ago.

[You don't know either? Then what fucking good are you right now then.] Jaune turned his back and started walking home.

Yang for the first time since the Drama between her sister and Jaune asked her self _"What did he do to deserve being cheated on?"_

As she turned to walk back to where she was very much late to meet up with her sister. She thought it over _"He's insane, he hallucinates visions of his dead ex. He sliced her arm open trying to kill himself!"_ Yang thought as she tried to find her determination. _"There's so much broken in him I don't even know how he's not locked up in a mental hospital"_

Yang stopped for a second as a thought crossed her mind. _"I encouraged her to consider a relationship with Cardin. I wanted her to get away from Jaune."_ Yang stopped for a second as she realized something. _"My god… I was trying to help her but all I did was help drive a wedge between her and Jaune."_

Yang started to tear up just as she came upon Ruby sitting alone waiting for yang. Yang shook her head and found a new sense of determination in her thoughts _"The break up hurt Ruby badly, she has been obsessing over him since then… If I really want to help her… then I need to ignore the red flags and help her find a way to win him back."_

A smile crept across her face as she walked to her sister to discuss what they learned.

* * *

**So we have our first fated confrontation between Jaune and Yang, one as you an see has been brewing for well over 30 chapters. It was important for me to go back and reframe a few key scenes from Yang's perspective so we can all see the mindset she would be in, to see the red flags she saw in Jaune as the story progressed. I kinda felt like that as the youngest sibling, I didn't really have the best mindset for Yang until "Dragon lord Syed 101" pointed it out to me.**

**I'm curious to see how you all take this scene, but I also recognize that Halo Reach is dropping on PC today (I'm watching the download bar for it on steam as we speak) So I can see it being a slow day.**

**Before I talk about the reviews, I have to say i'm shocked no one called me out for having a 16 year old Jaune fool around with a, roughly mid to late twenties Neo, but I digress. Also, sorry if this isn't the "People react to Jaune" chapter y'all might be expecting, that one is coming next.**

**Johnkilla100: I'm glad your enjoying the story so far, it's been real fun to write for me as well!**

**Gustrubio: I semi agree with this statement, Jaune clearly needed to break out of his shell, and last chapter did that, I don't plan on it to be a recurring encounter, Neo was clear it was a one day only fling at best, but this was a kick in the ass for him as you put it.**

**Calamk: Yeah it'll be interesting where Jaune's course leads him and what lines, if any he chooses to cross to get there.**

**typhonyx: You do have the habit of writing out reviews that tend to force me to look at what i'm writing from different angles, I never will say if I agree with you fully or not. I'm not going to say if what Jaune did was morally good or bad thing, but it was good thing psychologically for him. Also I'm not a fan of the magic reset button, if he ever ends up back with Ruby, or if he ends up with someone else, I plan on those changes to stick, a large part of the story was revolving around his mental recovery and even if he stumbles from time to time, he's a far cry from the teenager that tried to stab himself earlier in the story.**

**In Any rate, thanks to everyone once again for reading, and I hope you all have a great rest of the day, and remember Reach!**


	54. Chapter 54: Course Corrections (1)

10/26/1999...

[Okay, spill, what did he say?] Ruby signed out to her sister.

The pair had migrated from the school to the nearby Library and were both sitting out in front of the school. So far the plan had gone well, Ruby had notes to share on her chat with Penny, and Yang had notes of her own to share as well.

[You first, I want to hear what Penny said,] Yang signed to her sister.

Ruby rubbed the sides of her head, it was rare when she didn't wear her hearing aids. However, the batteries in them had died during the day and she had not thought to carry spare batteries with her. She signed out to Yang [Well she clearly has a crush on Jaune, but I don't think she's really able to realize that.]

[What do you mean?] Yang asked looking confused. [How does the girl not see she has a thing for Jaune?]

[I don't know, she said she enjoys hanging out with him and that she kinda thinks about him a lot, but she hasn't put two and two together yet.] Ruby signed out with a look of confusion on her face.

[Holy shit] Yang signed sarcastically [It's like their friends or something, who the fuck even does that in our group anymore.]

Ruby got, what could be described as a slightly pissy look on her face as she signed [You know what Yang…]

Yang started to laugh a bit at her sister as she signed out [Well it is true, I mean I would honestly prefer us to all hang out again… but…] Yang paused and let her hands drop.

[But I had to let Cardin happen…] Ruby signed out.

Yang shuddered thinking about what Jaune said about Cardin. [Gods don't even get me started on that sack of shit right now.]

[What did Cardin do?] Ruby signed out asking.

[Jaune said he overheard him claiming to someone that he had planned on using you for sex and then discarding you.] Yang signed, pausing before she finished that though [Not his exact words I'm sure.]

Yang watched the color drain from her face as the wheels turned in her head. [Jesus… I let him get in my head, let him flirt with me, and didn't stop him from destroying my relationship with Jaune by kissing me.] Ruby's face turned angry [All that, and it was just for a cheap lay?]

Yang frowned and looked at her sister [Look it's really best that you knew the truth, so you don't get suckered in by him again.]

Ruby rubbed her eyes as she fought back a wave of frustration, a couple moments later she signed out [Jesus what have I done Yang? I threw away something great for what? An asshole that saw me a rebound lay?]

Yang sighed and hugged her sister [So what do you want to do about it?]

[What can we do about it?] Ruby said.

Yang thought it over for a minute or two as Ruby watched her sister intently. [Honestly, I think we first have to fix the problems on our end before we fix things with Jaune.]

Ruby nodded buy still look confused [What problems are we talking about?]

Yang rubbed her hands together [I'm not on good terms with most of our group anymore,] Yang signed. [While I still feel like Jaune has some serious issues he needs to figure out before I'm going to sign off on you trying to get with him again. I know I didn't help by being so damn protective of you.]

Ruby nudged her sister before she signed out [Once again, I prove to be your greatest weakness.]

Yang signed [Well the point is, we got to win back the crowd. I'm not saying we let Jaune run the narrative here or anything like that. Because he's put no effort into this.]

[That would be Weiss.] Ruby signed to her sister

[Exactly, the idea that you were controlling the relationship, while it came from Jaune, was made worse sounding by Weiss.] Yang signed [Jaune might have been in a rough spot at the time, but the idea that you forced him into things seems so unlike you.]

Ruby paused for a second looking slightly ashamed [About that though…] She signed [I had time to think it over.] She paused and looked at her hands [I think I was forcing him to move too fast, I mean Jesus Yang. I was complaining about our relationship becoming stagnant, but the truth is, I was just wanting to go too damn fast.]

Yang signed out and said [Jaune may have felt like he was pressured to do things before he was ready. But he should have understood that he always could have said no.]

Ruby sighed out [God damn it, Yang that's not the point. If he didn't think he could have said no, that's on me. I should have been more clear to him that he was allowed to set limits. We both just did a piss poor job of communicating with each other.]

Yang sighed and signed [then make it a point to tell him that before Penny figures out her feelings for him and makes a move.] Yang paused for a second thinking about it [Yeah shit, if the endgame is you winning him back then that puts a time limit on us, Penny is the kind of simple soul he might be quietly yearning for in the back of his head.]

Ruby stopped and looked at Yang as she signed out [What exactly do you mean by that?]

[I mean…] Yang paused [Actually screw it, let's talk about who we are going to win back first? I'm thinking Blake might be the easiest to talk to right now.]

Ruby thought about it for a second. [I think I'm going to try to talk it out with Ren and Nora, I do live next door to them so it might be easy to talk to them.]

Yang nodded and said, [Sounds good… now let's get the hell out of here and go play some video games at your place or something.]

Ruby smiled and nodded as the pair got up and left.

* * *

Later in the evening, Jaune lounged in bed while Weiss chatted away with Blake on his computer. Jaune had been working on a sketch for a while now and Weiss typically didn't bother him while he was immersed in his art.

BLACKCAT42: So we still good for this weekend then?

LIGHTANGEL1983: Let's be honest Blake if I ever say no to that question assume I have been killed and a robot is wearing my skin as a suit.

BLACKCAT42: So do we have the house to ourselves then?

Weiss turned to Jaune and asked, "Hey Ocean-Spray, Are you going out with Ren and Nora to your game?"

Jaune signed back [I mean It's still up in the air right now, why do you want to know Hagen-Dazs?]

"Blake's asking," Weiss said.

[Well my parents won't be home and I have headphones so you won't be disturbing the peace.]

"We are not that loud…" Weiss said.

[Oh Blake is fine, But your loud.] Jaune signed before he pointed at the cat laying across his legs [I don't know, nor do I want to know what Blake was doing to you but you scared the cat with your screaming.]

Weiss turned when she heard the beep from the IM window.

BLACKCAT42: Well?

LIGHTANGEL1983: He said he's not sure, I guess he has to figure out if someone's going to flake out or not.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Do I actually get loud sometimes when… Ya know…

BLACKCAT42: I mean, I don't want to brag but you hit some high notes. Why?

LIGHTANGEL1983: Jaune was commenting on it.

BLACKCAT42: I mean if he wants to join in...

LIGHTANGEL1983: EW, EW, EW Why would you even joke like that.

Weiss made a similar sound as she was typing prompting Jaune to snap his fingers to get her to turn.

[What's she going on about?] Jaune asked via sign.

BLACKCAT42: Well, of course, I'm joking, while I think the boy clearly needs to get laid I'm not going to screw our friendship with Ruby to do it.

Jaune shrugged and had gone back to drawing.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Well don't hold me to this, but he was out kinda late yesterday, and while I can imagine that the Salon downtown could do hair dye… I can't think of any place in town that does Henna Tattoos…

BLACKCAT42: So what are you saying?

LIGHTANGEL1983: I don't know maybe he was out fucking the neighbor chick?

BLACKCAT42: Well ask him if that's what he was doing yesterday

Weiss turned and asked, "Hey Jaune, were you out fucking the lady that lives next door yesterday?"

Jaune signed [You mean Neo?]

Weiss replied, "Yeah that one."

Jaune Deadpan signed [In that case Yes.]

Weiss turned back to the computer

LIGHTANGEL1983: He said yes, granted he's also full of shit I'm sure.

BLACKCAT42: Yeah that's fair. I doubt He'd actually do anything like that either way.

Weiss smiled at the screen, she did feel slightly bad about taking over Jaune's computer like this to chat with Blake, but Jaune rarely seemed to mind himself.

She figured he didn't talk to too many people online these days anyway.

BLACKCAT42: Okay so in that case, I'll plan around you being alone this weekend there and if not then Jaune can join in.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Oh my god… I can't tell if you're being serious or not.

BLACKCAT42: If the answer is anything other than "yes" then I'm not being serious.

Weiss shook her head and laughed before she started typing again.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Okay, Blake, I'll see you tomorrow, love you.

BLACKCAT42: You too, sleep tight and try to not think of Jaune plowing his neighbor.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Well that's all I'm going to be thinking about now.

Blake then logged off as Weiss leaned back into her seat. As she glanced over at Jaune she saw that he had slipped into "The Zone" as she called it, when he was completely engrossed in something he was drawing. It was to the point where he didn't even notice when Weiss hobbled over to sit on the bed next to him.

In an effort to get a rise out of him she casually dropped "So I think Blake wants you to join us next time she's over"

Jaune looked up from what he was drawing to sign with what hand [Join you for what?]

Weiss giggled and just said, "Oh nevermind, what are you drawing?"

Jaune flipped the picture around to reveal that he was drawing a picture of her, leaning, on one hand, as she was looking at the computer monitor with a wide smile on her face.

"You were drawing me?" Weiss asked "While I was chatting with Blake? Were you that bored?"

Jaune started to sign [Well kinda yeah, but mostly it's because you always look pretty happy whenever you're

with her.] Jaune rubbed the back of his head [I mean I guess it's going to be a bit weird to say out loud, but I wanted to try and capture that happiness on paper.]

Weiss raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your not depressed again are you?"

Jaune silently chuckled as he signed [Nah, I wouldn't say I am.] Jaune shrugged and continued. [While I won't say things are peachy I wouldn't say I'm being overly depressed about things.]

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Is there anything we can do?"

[Honestly, I think it'd be best if we could just get everyone talking to each other again.] Jaune said.

"You mean your planning on forgiving Ruby for what happened?" Weiss said with a rather surprised look on her face.

Jaune leaned forward and leaned on his knees in his bed as he pondered the words he wanted to use. [Honestly, the more time passes and the more I replay the moment in my head, the more I doubt things.] Jaune signed out to Weiss.

"I don't think I understand Jaune what do you mean?" Weiss asked.

Jaune closed his eyes as he pictured the scene in his head [When I walked in on them kissing, I missed two things at the time that I can't ignore now.] Jaune pondered on the image in his head [First off, I'm fairly sure that it looked like she was surprised that Cardin was kissing her. Second off, it looked like she was pushing him off like maybe it's not what she wanted.]

"Come on, how can you be sure of any of that?" Weiss asked.

[I'm an artist, I have to be able to picture a scene in my head and hold it there for as long as it takes to get the piece done.] He signed before he tapped his head. [Not to mention it's also because I heard straight from Cardin's fucking mouth yesterday that he was trying to use her for sex.] Jaune signed. [I mean that was the final piece of the puzzle for me.]

[Weiss what I'm saying is that he played her, and he played me at the same time. It just didn't pan out for him in the end cause he's not sleeping with Ruby like he wanted to.] Jaune signed out with a growing look of anger on his face

Weiss exhaled and pondered his words briefly before she asked "Alright then, so what's the plan? What are you going to do with any new information of yours."

[I kept my mouth shut about the real reasons for the breakup because I felt at least partially to blame for how it all fell apart, I should have trusted her. In my own stupid way, I was pushing her away from me.] Jaune signed out. [Now I know there's no way I can hit the reset button, but I do know one thing.]

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

[I need to step up to the god damn plate and fix this mess I helped create!] Jaune signed boldly. [That starts now!]

* * *

**Looks like Ruby and Jaune both decided to break out the hot glue guns and fix what they broke. So this was a rather problematic chapter to write out, it took a lot of breaks for me to sit back and walk away from the computer to think about it as I tried to piece together what I wanted from the chapter itself hopefully that's not super obvious as we you guys sat down and read this chapter.**

**We are getting into the Holiday crunch now, and while, mercifully enough, I don't have to worry about Christmas shopping or anything like that still, it's still a rather busy and exhausting time of the year so I hope you understand if I don't bang out chapters as consistently as I have been up to this point.**

**I mean in any rate I don't have a whole lot to add other than the fact that I still do in fact suck at Halo. So let's go over a couple reviews today. Once again excuse me if I don't hit this by the numbers or talk every point that your addressing, also if I don't bring you up, it's because you're bringing up points that will be addressed in story. I do appreciate the continued and varied viewpoints everyone brings to the chapter however, it's great to see as a writer.**

**JASK FUN: I'm glad your enjoying the story so far, While I won't say it's going to get crazier from here, I'm hoping to keep up the momentum and pace as I work us to the next major storyline in this story.**

**chinaluv and Alank2: Maybe she is, maybe she's not, I don't think Yang will ever fully shake off the inherent mistrust she has of Jaune, or her almost hardcoded over protectiveness, the best she can hope for is to learn to not let it dominate it they way it has in story.**

**Gustrubio: Ruby's motivations that led up to the actions she took that ended the relationship are coming in story, but that's more a payoff towards the end of the arc, so wait on that one.**

**Either way, I got to go get ready for work, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and have a great rest of your week. As Always thanks again for reading and I hope you all take care.**


	55. Chapter 55: Course Corrections (2)

_10/29/1999..._

"Alright Yang you got me away from my princess, what do you want?" Blake said as she stood in front of Yang in the corner of the school gymnasium.

The time was seven pm, the school had opted to throw a Halloween party for the students that went there. No one really knew what inspired the school to allow such an event, as they had not had events like this in the past.

Whatever Principal Ozpin's reasons were, they were his own.

Yang stood in her costume, a white tank top, a pair of suspenders holding up a pair oh high cut short shorts as well as a pair of leather gloves that went up to just above her elbows. Yang looked reminiscent of a certain brawler character from one of those JRPG titles her sister enjoyed.

Blake meanwhile started at Yang with an intense fire in her eyes, standing in place in a long dark dress with a witches hat on her head

"Look, I didn't have a chance before now to say this, but I'm sorry," Yang said looking directly at Blake.

The fire in her eyes fizzled noticeable as she looked at Yang "You're apologizing? Why?"

Yang Rubbed her hands together as she spoke: "Well I have been making a perfect ass of myself for the last month or so, for starters."

Blake shook her head "That's a mild understatement."

"I want to try and make things right" Yang declared. "But I can't do this alone."

"You don't even understand what you did wrong, do you?" Blake asked Yang.

Yang opened her mouth but stopped herself. "I know what I thought I was doing, I thought I was supporting Ruby as I always did."

Blake folded her arms "But?"

"Clearly that's not what was actually happening," Yang said as she looked down.

"No, you were just pushing every one of us away. Oh sure Ren and Nora live next to your sister so they still hung out, Penny doesn't know any better either way. But you did real damage to our group Yang." Blake said.

"I get that, I took it to far…" Yang said. "But I want to try and make it up to people."

"So what brought this on?" Blake asked yang putting her hands on her hips.

"Ironically enough Jaune did…" Yang said. "I finally got around to talking to him…"

"Well don't leave me in the dark, what about this talk make you change your mind?"

Yang walked over and sat on one of the nearby bleachers "You know Neptune skipped out on this? He doesn't know what he's missing tonight."

"You're a mess…" Blake said bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Jaune didn't say anything unexpected or different than how he normally acts." Yang said folding her arms across her chest "It was more how he said it."

"Look, I kinda showed up here because Weiss is dressed as Sailor Moon, and I kinda like looking at her butt, can you find the point to this?" Blake asked.

"I'm getting there, I promise. Jaune looked more confident than I've seen him in a while, whatever he's been up to, it's working for him. But I don't think it's a great idea for us to hold these petty grudges anymore." Yang said.

"Grudges that you caused if I'm not mistaken," Blake said cooly

"I know goddamnit… I know I tried to get my sister to hook up with someone that was planning on using her for sex, while she had a boyfriend…" Yang said with a bitter tone to her voice. "Believe me, I get I caused all of this. That's why I have to find a way to fix it all."

"So what's your plan Yang? You can't tackle this head on the way you normally do." Blake asked folding her own arms together.

"I'm thinking… Maybe I need to find a way to get Ruby and Jaune back together…" Yang said with a noticeable lack of confidence in her voice.

"That is the worst thing you could do right now Yang!" Blake said holding a hand to her forehead "What makes you think that Jaune, or even Ruby for that matter would be best served by getting them together when they both have unresolved issues between them?"

"I mean, I honestly don't know, I'm going off my gut instinct here Blake, That's why I need to get everyone talking again." Yang said holding her arms out "I mean we have to tackle this as a group."

Blake spoke with a grimace "I'm tempted to agree to help you out because I'm deeply worried as to what utterly moronic plan you're going to come up with if we don't keep an eye on you."

"I'll take what I can get right now Blake," Yang said with a half-smile.

"Well good, the first bit of advice I'm going to give you is to look at the entrance. The other reason I don't see your planing working walking into the Gym" Blake said pointing off at a pair of students who just walked into the Gym.

Yang turned and focused on the pair of students, a certain purple-haired boy and a certain orange-haired girl walked into the gymnasium wearing Black shirts, Black fiddler style caps, and Black pants ending in their regular shoes. Both the shirts and hats had been emblazoned with red Rs on them.

"Is that…?" Yang started to ask.

"Yeah, that's Penny and Jaune, they decided to tag team this Halloween party," Blake said. "They kinda look cute together don't they?"

"Are they… you know official?" Yang asked Blake.

"Lord no, I don't see Jaune dating anyone in his state. He claims he's trying to take control of his life before he does anything else." Blake paused "Or that's what Weiss said."

Yang and Blake watched Jaune and Penny walk in, not exactly hand in hand and get drinks as Jaune listened to Penny talk to him. No doubt she had been doing all the talking since they linked up.

"Oh god damn it all…" Yang said thinking "they do look like a good fit for each other…"

"So what are you going to do about it? Do you want to try and potentially ruin something that could be good for both of them for your sister's sake?" Blake said looking at the pair "Or do you want to focus on helping your sister be a better person? Learn from the mistakes that. Frankly, all of us made here…"

"What mistakes did any of you make?" Yang asked.

"Well, I'm still trying to get Weiss to back off of Jaune, I mean she's getting better. But boy it's been slow." Blake said, "I still am flabbergasted that you seem to be the one trying to build bridges before her."

"He was actually crazy for a while there. I'm sure he was hallucinating for a while." Yang. "I had to keep one eye on him at all times."

"Well, I knew that part. I'm sure Ruby knew or at least suspected that as well." Blake said.

"You knew?" Yang said shocked "You knew and never said anything?"

"Hey, let's face facts we all met through him, of course, we told each other things," Blake said with a sense of conviction in her voice. "Look there are things you don't tell a therapist okay?"

"That's…" Yang stammered as her brain tried to process what she just heard. "That's the point of a therapist, you give them money and tell them things like 'I see the spectre of my dead ex'."

"Well, you sure as hell don't bring that up to your shrink when she answers to the same principal that's dating your mother." Blake retorted "Or let's not forget how crazy people went around here after that highschool in Colorado got shot up."

"So we what, covered up that he was falling apart mentally, what the hell kind of friends were we?" Yang asked.

"As I said, we all made mistakes," Blake replied.

"I'm still not following you," Yang said.

"We should have been, and this includes your sister, encouraging him to get help when he was at his worst. We're lucky he managed to find closure when he did." Blake paused. I still worry there's damage there that can't be fixed now."

"Blake…" Yang paused "Did you forget we're all teenagers?"

"Sorry…" Blake said.

"Don't worry about it, I know you had a lot ripped out of you from that Adam bastard," Yang said.

"But I got most of it back thanks to my friends who helped me with my problems, and not pretending they weren't there," Blake said. "Or pushing against me for them."

"Like what I was doing.." Yang said.

"While I and Ruby pretended they didn't exist, and while Weiss was struggling with her own problems." Blake.

Yang sighed out "So because of all of this, Jaune ended up being a damaged mess that struggled with connecting with Ruby." Yang rubbed her neck "Who ended up becoming dissatisfied with the relationship because she wanted more and Jaune just couldn't mentally get to that point."

"Jaune then instead of actually talking to his girlfriend about it just went along with it the best he could," Blake said.

Yang looked up for the moment before speaking "So to be clear we're talking out our asses here right?"

"Oh hell yeah." Blake chuckled out as she gave Yang a light shove.

"So we good then?" Yang asked.

"Sure, if you can stop being an intolerable bitch all the time," Blake said with a smirk. "Anywho, I got a booty to admire so I'll catch you later."

"Have fun with that," Yang said.

"Well, I lost my touching privileges when she took my joking about dragging Jaune in for a threesome seriously," Blake said.

"What would have done if she said yes?" Yang asked.

"Great question, best not to dwell on it," Blake said back as she walked off.

Yang shook her head and decided to call it a night while also attempting to scrub the mental image from her head.

* * *

Elsewhere in the party Jaune sneezed unexpectedly.

Penny smiled and handed him a napkin "Are you sure you're not coming down with something, that's like the fourth time in 15 minutes you've sneezed."

Jaune just nodded yes.

Penny just shot him a wide infectious smile. Jaune couldn't help but smile as well. He quickly pulled out his notepad and wrote out. 'I'm good Penny, I'm not coming down sick. At worst I have a slight case of the sniffles.'

"That's good," Penny said with a smile. "Hey I wanted to ask you something, have you ever thought about what you want to do after school?"

Jaune tilted his head up ignoring some of the whispered talks of students nearby talking about the two of them before he wrote out 'Got to be honest, I never

gave it much thought before, what's up?'

"I was just wondering, it seems like all you ever do is listen and I wanted to see what your plans were?" Penny asked.

Jaune tapped his chin and wrote out 'Honestly, I can see myself as an artist of some kind, maybe I'll get a job working for a comic company or something, I don't know'

"That's not bad, I mean your drawing is really good," Penny said grinding the whole time.

Jaune just pointed at her.

"Me?" Penny said confused. "Oh, you want to know what I want to do after school?"

Jaune smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Penny said faster than her brain processed it, as it was on queue. "I want to be a veterinarian."

Jaune smiled and revealed his already written response 'Called it'. He then paused and added 'Why stop there, you could probably become a zoologist or something'

Penny paused and put her hands on her hips. "You know, that's a really good question." she said before she paused to choose her words "I guess when it comes down to it, I don't really want to be that far from my friends and family."

Jaune scribbled out a note 'I guess that makes sense to me, well I think you'd be great at it either way.'

Penny read the note and smiled before she looked at him and asked: "Well, I see people dancing, you going to dance with me or what?"

Jaune just smiled and held out his hand for her to take. When penny took his hand he led her off to the dance floor.

* * *

**Hey looks like we managed to get this chapter in the bag. it was a bit of a challenge to get to this point today, I hit serious writers block more than a couple of times in the writing process and this update is being posted in the 11th hour as it were so I'll be brief. I know it didn't seem on the surface like much happened in this chapter, but not every chapter has to move mountains I was told. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't honestly have the time this morning to go over reviews in detail like I normally like to. I do want to directly say that I do not plan on writing any smut for this story outside of the toe the PG-13 line levels of inudeno and "Wink wink nudge nudge" moments I scattered throughout the story.**

**So this may very well be the last update i'll get out before Christmas, I'm going to take the next week off to enjoy the holidays with my family, So I hope you all have a happy holidays and I'll see you all next time.**


	56. Chapter 56: Confessions From a New Voice

_11/2/1999... The home of Sam, Ren, and Nora..._

Ruby long was uncomfortable looking Sitting on the floor cross-legged in a tank top and sweatpants in the middle of Nikos family's living room. Sam was in the other room watching some news special on the dreaded Y2K disaster that was being talked about on CNN.

In front of her also sitting with their legs crossed, also in sweatpants and tanks tops was Ren and Nora. The pair was staring very intently at Ruby as Ren spoke up

"So you might be wondering why we're doing this?" Ren said

[I don't even know what we're doing.] Ruby signed back

"You came to us asking for help to make things right, so we're doing to you what we used to put Jaune through the few times he screwed the pooch with Pyrrha," Nora said.

"Or Pyrrha and Jaune putting one of us through when we screwed up royally" Ren added.

Ruby nodded as if she understood before signing [I still don't know what on earth were doing.]

Ren smiled "Well were going to help you sort out on your own exactly how you messed up."

"We can't just tell you what you did, you have to figure it out yourself and then tell us what you did" Nora added

[So how do we do this, and can we turn the heat on?] Ruby signed

"We start, and No, this is a punishment as much as it is us helping you." Ren aid.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here. Were going to pull the answer to this question kicking and screaming from you." Nora said before she paused "Why did you cheat on our last still living friend on this earth?"

Ruby sighed, She like Nora, she did. But Nora had a surprising vicious streak in her when someone wronged one of her friends, and Ruby knew that she did. The entire scenario felt engineered to rub it in her face what she did. They were doing this at the home of the mother of Jaune's late Ex-girlfriend. They brought her up twice in a minute after not even muttering her name at all in months.

They wanted it clear that they saw Jaune as some wounded bird that needed time to sit in a cage and heal, but that broken wing had been mended months ago.

[I think I want to go ahead and point out that your attempt to use his Ex against me is in poor taste and that you should both be ashamed of yourselves.] Ruby signed to Nora directly.

"Oh am I?" Nora said with a smirk.

[Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I'm stupid, I know you chose this particular location to do this. You repeatedly brought her up like I was supposed to feel an extra level of guilt at her passing.] Ruby signed out with gritted teeth. [But you're forgetting she did far more damage to Jaune than I ever could do.]

Ren spoke for Nora "I don't think that's really fai-"

Ruby held out her right wrist and signed with her free hand [I know, I painfully know what rock bottom looked like for him. I know I hurt him, But she almost killed him.]

Nora looked at Ren suddenly on the defensive

Ruby got up and signed [Now that's out of the way I'm going to go put my sweater back on.]

A couple of moments later the trio reconvened sitting back down in the same spots but far more comfortable than they had been before.

Ruby started [So the question then… Why did I cheat on Jaune…] Ruby sighed [That's a hard question to answer.]

"Well, something must have been wrong with your relationship with Jaune if this happened right?" Ren asked.

Ruby signed out [I mean, I'll freely admit that I screwed up, don't misunderstand me, but the worst I did, was have that bastard kiss me out of the blue at the worst possible time… If Jaune rounded that corner even ten seconds earlier, or later…]

"The Jaune wouldn't have seen it, or it wouldn't have happened?" Nora "I'm sorry if that's hardly convincing."

Ruby signed [No, I suppose it's not.] Before she took a second to find her words. [You're going to need to understand, I'm not here to confess to you, any confessions I make will be between Jaune and me.]

"Right, we just need to understand what happened," Nora said. "So what, do you feel like lead up to this?"

It was Ruby's turn to feel defensive. [Honestly, I should have been less naive about his intentions. He tried to play the nice guy to me.] Ruby signed [Of course I just got these damn implants so I'm riding the high of this still very new hearing world I live in.]

"I understand you used to have a crush on him?" Ren asked Ruby.

[Yeah, and considering I got shot down by him the day I met Jaune, that should have been a massive red flag right there.] Ruby signed. [Of course, the fact that I had a long-buried crush on him, and the fact he was able to kinda hold a conversation with me now made me… I guess open to his flirting.]

"I'm still not fully convinced," Nora said, "I mean I'm sure Cardin must have been a sweet talker sure, but that doesn't ignore that something else was going on."

Ruby dug deep into her own memories trying to find the first moment when she felt discontent with her now ex-boyfriend. [If I'm being honest with myself, I think I started feeling discontent for the first time last July…]

"July? What happened in July?" Ren asked.

[Remember that morning when the two of you said you didn't sleep that night and were out watching the sunrise? It was the anniversary of-] Ruby paused her signing [Her death?]

Ren and Nora exchanged glances. "That was almost four months ago…" Nora said.

[I know, but when I looked at the picture of the four of you, I saw just how unapologetically happy he looked in it.] Ruby signed.

"I'm following you so far I guess," Nora said.

[I… I guess I started to feel jealous at how happy he looked with her to an extent.] Ruby signed. [Which, got me thinking about things.]

"Well I mean I can sympathize, it took me a long time to get Ren back to where he was before Pyrrha died," Nora said. "But I didn't cheat on Ren during that time though…"

[I'm getting to the point, okay?] Ruby signed frustrated [You see, that day, uh... Well we did things for the first time.]

Ren pinched his nose and said "I don't know if I needed to know that you and Jaune's first time was on that particular day"

[I didn't know what else to do, I guess at the moment I just wanted to do something that would make him happy.] Ruby signed.

"Oh, I'm sure at the time it" Nora snarked out. "But in the long term?"

[In the long term it just led to me realizing other problems in the relationship.] Ruby signed [Well, I guess the problems were in my head for the most part.]

"Tell us about those problems Ruby." Ren requested.

[Well, I guess on a fundamental level, I was drawn to Jaune for two reasons.] Ruby signed [First off, he could sign, that meant we could communicate on an equal level. I guess I later noticed that he's also very attractive.]

"Let's focus on that one, I'm sure that might of been part of drew him towards you as well, the fact you were both on equal terms physically," Nora said. "I'll be honest with you, Pyrrha was a mess, She couldn't wrap her head around sign language at all."

"How much did Jaune talk to you about his relationship with Pyrrha," Ren asked.

Ruby thought about it for a second and thought [I… Honestly, he never talked much about her at all. I only remember it coming up a few times last year when everything started going downhill for him.]

"That's what I suspected. Jaune, bless his heart, is terrible at communication." Ren said.

Ruby noticed Sam had by this point had poked her head in. Ruby spoke out as best she could manage "I'm sorry we can change the subject if this is bothering you"

Sam smiled and said "It's fine, Go ahead Ren"

"Well you talk about being able to be on equal terms with Jaune, but his relationship with Pyrrha was never really equal." Ren said, "In retrospect, it wasn't a healthy relationship for either of them."

Sam chimed in "I'm not in denial that part of the problem was me and her father was constantly fighting. It got to the point where my daughter would run to Jaune at the first sign of trouble."

Ruby thought about it [I guess I understand.]

Nora said "I guess the point of all this, was that Jaune was not in an equal relationship with Pyrrha, she kinda started depending on him, and… well, we all know what happened."

[I honestly felt like we were on the same level for most of the relationship until, well he started to go a bit crazy and I got my implants,] Ruby signed out.

"What does this have to do with Cardin?" Ren said

Ruby signed out. [Everything…] She paused to try and pick her words but in the end, she just opted to spell it out. [Honestly, I felt like I couldn't complete with Pyrrha, that I was always going to end up as his "number two" as Nora used to put it.]

Ruby sighed and signed [I honestly know this won't make me sound good, because it's not. But in the back of my head, I felt like we stopped being equal in our relationship. That was I was getting too far ahead of him.] Ruby sighs and doesn't make eye contact [That despite the promise I made to see him through his problems, I at some point started wondering why I was making them my problems.]

"Jesus… You're admitting to two of his oldest friends that you started to see our mutual friend as a _burden_" Ren said.

Ruby didn't mince words and she didn't sign "Yeah, your right, that's what I was doing. Half a year ago I couldn't hear. I couldn't carry on a conversation with most of our classmates, and even when I could I had to put whatever I was carrying down to even do it."

Ruby paused as she rubbed her tired wrists. "Next month will be the first anniversary of me earning this scar" She shook the rest of her thought off. "Just like how Jaune has scars because of me, I can see the surgical scar on his shoulder from when he took a car for me last year."

"So?" Nora said looking at ruby slightly disdainfully.

Ruby went back to signing as her voice had started to already tire [But I started to take for granted just how important Jaune was to me. How much we frankly owed each other.] Ruby stopped and lightly slapped herself [What we owed each other, that's not even close to right. What we meant to each other is more like it.]

Ruby signed out [Honestly I know more about his mental situation than most do, hell probably more than his mother does. I also know that there will likely never be a way to give him a voice or to let him see color. I'm thrilled that I can hear, the world still feels so new and exciting to me because of it.] Ruby shook her head [Jaune will never get to know what that's like.]

"I think I understand, you saw yourself as moving forward and Jaune as stagnating," Ren said. "Which is still not a good look for you"

[I know,] Ruby signed. [That's when Cardin came into the picture and started to make his moves.]

When Ruby say Ren and Nora were silent and attentive, she kept going [It's like this, I had a crush on Cardin for most of my time in middle school. My hearing disability more or less meant I would never really get anywhere with him though.]

Ruby paused and sighed out [So he started flirting me and chatting with me and while I knew better, I still let it happen, I just kinda mentally saw his honeyed words as being kinda like one of the perks of being "Normal" as sick as that was.]

"I can understand that to an extent." Ren conceded.

[But I didn't want to worry Jaune, I mean I wasn't planning on dumping him. But I still felt guilty. So I lied to him about it…] Ruby said. [I felt like shit for that one. But I lied, I lied for the whole week, the whole time I was talking it out with my sister as to what I should do.]

Ren and Nora both groaned

[I know, I know. But she made a compelling point at the time, I was letting Cardin chat me up because I wanted him to. Because some part of me was not happy with Jaune. I started to question why we were dating and by the end of the week I had to consciously remember why we were dating still.]

"Lordy you never had a chance by that point, you have your former crush hitting on you, your sister encouraging you, and your brain was telling you that your now working ears were causing your boyfriend to be left behind," Nora said

Ruby spoke again this time with some noticeable strain in her voice "The thing was, I remembered why I loved him, what made him special to me. Ten seconds later Cardin kissed me just as Jaune came around the corner…"

Ren and Nora stared at her blankly. She kept going [I'm not asking for pity, I'm not even trying to blame Jaune here. Everything that happened is my fault.]

Ren and Nora looked at each other, Nora spoke with a smile "See, that didn't even take much prodding to get out of you, don't you feel at least a little better saying that out loud."

Ruby shook her head [I don't feel like I'm ever going to feel better, not for this.]

"I can't speak for Nora," Ren said, "but I don't think it'd be a good idea to help you get back with Jaune."

Nora turned her head and said, "Wait, are you kidding that would fix all the problems in our group right now."

Ren turned and looked at Nora. "No, it wouldn't. It would only create a Jaune and Ruby shaped Bandaid to put over it, we have to help them both heal from this first before they even begin to start thinking about hooking back up."

Ruby sighed out and signed [He'll more than likely be dating Penny by that point.]

"Then that's his choice, if he feels that the best thing he can do for himself is to move on, then I'll support him fully," Ren said. "Some of the rumors I've heard about him in recent weeks haven't painted a great picture of him, to be honest, there's still the persistent rumor that he's the one that curb-stomped Cardin."

Ruby nods and wipes her eyes [Yeah if that happens that's on me anyways. Is there any way we can arrange a chance to talk to him?]

Nora spoke up "Yeah that's easy, but we need him to get the chip off his shoulder first."

Ruby smiled [Okay, where do we start?]

* * *

**Wow I never thought i'd find myself writing a 2600 hundred word chapter revolving around a single unbroken chapter, let alone a 2600 word _Confession_ Before. So welcome to the last released chapter of AQMW in this current Decade. **

**A couple house cleaning things first, A friend of mine on discord pointed out that my profile links to the novel store page have never actually worked due to being, to not to fine a point on it, A bag of ferret assholes about letting us actually promote ourselves. I did my best to resolve it by breaking up the link in a way I'm sure we all can figure out now.**

**First off, thanks to everybody that wished me a happy holidays last week, I appreciate it. This part of the story is honestly starting to wind down and will probably see some kind of resolution in the next few chapters, I then also want to do a short set of chapters on the Y2k Panic before moving on from there.**

**So on to the comments from last chapter. **

**Dragon lord Syed 101: Yeah I did let Jaune get away with almost murder, I also realistically should have imposed a harsher consequence on him during his suicide attempt all the way back in the teen chapters as well. I just can't see the story progressing the way I need it too if I have Jaune jailed for six months at a time. I admittingly have let other characters get away with quite a bit as well. Most teens from the time wouldn't have given Ruby (or Yang) a second chance for what happened, and realistically kids were bastards back then about same sex relationships so Weiss and Blake would have been scandalized given the small town nature of the setting. I do have a hammer that will drop on them, Jaune in particular, In later chapters, but in the context of this current arc, the story dose need me to give Jaune a pass. the so called "PC centric Morality" trope is in play to a certain extent after all.**

**Besides you should have seen the shit people I knew got away with in highschool back in the 90's... I could write volumes on that alone. **

**Big Bad Beowulf: Hey i'm glad you like the story so far, don't worry i'm sure I'll eventually do something to piss you off! But enjoy the stay till then!**

**With that, we close out 2019 and usher in 2020, thanks again for everyone that's been with my on this story even if you just joined, and I hope you all have great days and happy new years!**


	57. Chapter 57: Shadows of a Monster

It could be said that sometimes, life can act like loanshark, happily willing to let you borrow and borrow away to your heart's content. More than willing to let you borrow more than you could pay off.

Then collect all at once.

Jaune Arc learned this lesson today.

_11/10/1999… in an unfamiliar room_

Jaune woke up in a bed that didn't feel like his, staring at a ceiling he didn't recognize as his own, he heard the sound of beeps nearby and felt pain all over his body.

He tested his body and found that one of his eyes wouldn't open fully, and his right hand was in a cast.

When he tried to sit up all he felt was a stabbing pain, when he reached down to check the side where the pain was coming from, he felt fabric from where his ribs were bound up tightly with Gauze bandages.

Jaune leaned back and tried to think for a second, all he got was flashes of blows raining down on him.

_"I got my ass kicked hard didn't I…"_ He thought through the haze of a waning concussion

It was at that point he heard someone open the door and enter the hospital room. Jaune looked over at the trio of his mother who was carrying his baby sister as well as Alan and what looked like Ruby as the Trio came in, it was clear that Ruby and Mina had both been crying before they came in.

"Well, now I just feel like shit…" Jaune thought to himself.

"You're awake!" Mina shouted as she handed little Beth to Alan and she rushed over to his side. "Christ's sake Jaune are you okay?"

Jaune struggled to sign with his one good hand [I feel like crap if I'm being perfectly honest]

"Yeah I can't blame you, you've been out cold for the better part of the day since they found you yesterday!" Mina said as her eyes were tearing up.

[I was out for a day? Shit…] Jaune signed out still feeling tired

"Yeah, I'd say your pretty lucky Jaune," Alan said from the far side of the bed. "You had to be driven in an ambulance, Apparently two of your classmate's, Velvet and Coco stumbled across you sprawled out on the sidewalk from a pretty vicious beating…"

Ruby sat and stared at him from the corner fighting back tears Jaune just nodded at her for a second before he signed [I don't fully remember what happened…]

"We don't know Jaune," Alan added. "My best guess is that rumor about you and Cardin caught up to you in a bad way."

[Cardin didn't end up in the hospital from what I understand,] Jaune signed out.

"No... he didn't…" Alan sighed out "I don't suppose you recall who did this to you?"

Jaune tried to focus his thoughts back to the day before…

* * *

_The day before..._

Jaune was surrounded, bleeding from a busted lip and not doing well. As he looked around the trio of his fellow students he tried to pick out their names, He recognized Sun Wukong right away as one the guys Blake used to hang out with before she started to hang out with his group. He figured the other two were Sage and Scarlet, a pair of toadies of Sun's.

He jerked to the side as Sage rushed him with a wild haymaker and caught a kick to the stomach for his effort. Sun had other plans though as he smashed Jaune in the back of the head with a rock he had picked up.

Jaune's head swam as he stumbled into a nearby fence trying to steady himself as the world started to distort. He couldn't even react when Sage kicked his leg out from under him bringing Jaune to his knees.

Sage returned and heel kicked Jaune in the side of his head sending him crashing down to the floor before he put the boots to his side. "Stupid fuck, you shouldn't bother fighting back your making this worse for yourself!" He shouted as he gave Jaune one more good kick for good measure.

"As much fun as I'm having kicking his punk ass, dump his bag!" Sun called out to Scarlett.

Scarlet overturned his back and emptied it out scattering the few items he kept in it as Jaune painfully pulled him into an upright position. "Just textbooks, a Discman, and an artbook."

Sun walked over and stomped the Discman into the ground as Jaune watched._ "Yeah fuck you to buddy…"_ Jaune thought as he tried to pull himself up.

Jaune was just beginning to shake the cobwebs when Sage kicked him back down and stomped directly on his right-hand several times breaking something in it. Jaune let out a silent roar of pain as he felt something in his hand give.

By that point, he was finding it difficult to see through the pain and the early onset of a concussion, he glanced over just in time to see Sun start to light his art book on fire…

* * *

Back in the present Jaune signed to Alan [I can't picture their faces… if I see them again I'll point them out to you or call Tai.]

"Alright, let us know what you come up with okay?" Alan said. "I… I understand they torched your art book… I know you had a lot of pictures you can't replace in there."

Jaune nodded and finger signed [My old one from back west is in the box under my desk, I can get people to hold still long enough for me to draw them again.]

Mina said with a sigh "that's not the point Jaune, I'm just happy they didn't torch your textbooks…"

Ruby rubbed her arms uncomfortably in the corner as she watched the trio talk.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this on Jaune if this has anything to do with the Rumors of what happened to Cardin…" Alan started to say.

"That's enough Alan, I frankly don't know, and don't care if he did kick his ass, the shithead had it coming either way." Mina said as she had started to lead her husband out of the room "Come on, buy me lunch and let's give Ruby a chance to speak her piece to him…"

Ruby took that as her queue to join the conversation and walked over and sat next to Jaune at the far edge of the bed. The pair stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

[Do, I talk first? do you talk first? How are we going to play this?] Jaune slowly signed with one hand.

Ruby pointed at herself before she signed [I… wanted to start off by saying sorry again.]

[For what happened?] Jaune slowly signed out with his good hand.

[For starters…] Ruby signed. [That and you being in a hospital again.]

Jaune nodded and finger signed slowly [Yeah…]

The pair sat awkwardly in silence for several moments. Not that one of them had a choice Before Jaune signed out again [I was a pretty crap boyfriend wasn't I?]

Ruby scoffed and angrily signed [You're saying bullshit like that to me? The crappy girlfriend that got sweet-talked by some asshole Jock?]

Jaune signed back [Yeah, I won't lie that was a really shitty thing for you to do. But come on I was barely a boyfriend towards the end. I never took the initiative on anything.]

[You wanted to take it slow…] Ruby signed. [I didn't…]

Both were silent for a moment before they looked at each other and signed [We should have talked more.]

Both got a goofy look when both realized they had signed the same thing to each other, Ruby couldn't help but crack up with a light laugh which caused Jaune to laugh painfully.

[God doesn't make me laugh right now, I'm pretty sure I have a fractured rib] Jaune signed out.

Ruby's face contorted into a look of anger [Damnit Jaune who did this, I know that you know who it was…]

Jaune looked off to the side [I feel like my head is throbbing through my skull Ruby.] Jaune saw the unconvinced look on Ruby's face before he signed [But yeah, I know who…]

[Then why in the hell are you not telling my dad or Alan then?!] Ruby signed out with frantic anger in her movements.

Jaune face twisted into a grimace and signed [Because I don't know why they jumped me.]

[You... I mean the Rumor about Cardin?] Ruby signed.

[The three guys that Jumped me had nothing to do with Cardin. They were not on a sports team or friends with Cardin.] Jaune signed [So I want to know why they Targeted me.]

Ruby shook her head before she signed [I don't get it, Jaune you got beaten into the ground, you didn't wake up for a day, and I was there when the doctor went over your injuries, a couple more bad hits and you'd be in a coma you might have been able to wake up from!]

[I know, I took the beating, believe me, I know.] Jaune signed.

"You don't get it though Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

Jaune took a second to take as deep a breath as he could and gather his thoughts. [I know what it looks like, but I'm not going to try to take this on alone.]

[You had better not! I know we're not on good terms right now, but you need me to help.] Ruby signed.

[I'm not name dropping who jumped me because I don't want you involved.] Jaune signed.

[Why? Why don't you want me involved?] Ruby signed with a look of worry on her face

[Because The assholes that did this to me, I get the real impression that they wouldn't hesitate to put you, or Blake, or anyone of us in the hospital as well.] Jaune signed [You didn't see them practically getting off on it.]

[So your worried I'd get hurt, like it's okay for you to take the beating but now us?] Ruby signed in anger. [I told you that I can hold my own in a fight.]

Jaune shook his head and signed [Yeah but I'm not trying to get into another fight right now, been through enough of those lately.]

Ruby moved to sit closer to him and signed almost like she was trying to whisper it [That rumor about Cardin?]

Jaune's eyes went eyed for a brief second before he realized Ruby had it figured out and signed [Fine, Yes I'm the one that Jumped Cardin.]

[What the hell were you thinking?] Ruby signed back.

[I was thinking that son of a bitch helped destroy the one thing this town had done to me that was actually good and he needed to fucking pay for it.] Jaune signed [Don't misunderstand me, I didn't do it for you.]

Ruby was slightly taken back by the cold expression that flashed for a second across his face. [So what, you think you can win all your fights now.] she signed at him.

[No, but I know where to start on this one.] Jaune signed back.

[Well where do we start?] Ruby signed.

[I am going to start by talking to Blake, see what she knows about them,] Jaune signed

Ruby sighed and folded her arms while she counted from ten to keep from blowing up at him.

[Okay, I'm going to make this as clear as I can make it.] Ruby signed [You worry me, I'm worried right now that you're going to try to take this on alone, and I know what happens when you don't tell us things.]

[I'm not your problem Ruby, we broke up.] Jaune retorted in sign.

Ruby didn't look like she was taking no for an answer signing [God damn it, I'm doing this just for you!] She reached out and put a hand on his cheek and smiled before signing [I won't pretend I don't miss what we had.]

Ruby closed her eyes and shook her head not moving her hand as she kept going [I really do miss us, but I know we can't even call each other friends right now.] She gave Jaune a playful slap before she kept going [Just don't you think for a second that I'm going to turn my back on you. You won't face this alone okay?]

Jaune gently moved Ruby's hand off his cheek before he signed [I've done some pretty questionable things as of late Ruby.]

[That's between you and God,] Ruby signed back.

[Half our group has been dropping hints that I should give things a shot with Penny.] Jaune signed.

[If that's meant to be, then I'll be there with Weiss's old pom-poms cheering you on.] Ruby said back.

[No you wouldn't,] Jaune signed back.

Ruby sighed and signed [Okay, no, I wouldn't]

[It's not really important right now anyway, I'm not interested in dating again.] Jaune signed. [At least not till we sort our latest crisis our.]

Ruby's face turned sad for a second but nodded before she signed out [Yeah, we can sort feelings out later, we have to get to the bottom of this.]

[There you go saying we again.] Jaune signed out.

[We'll need to keep your parent's in the dark for now.] Ruby signed to Jaune.

Jaune just nodded in agreement before he signed out [As well as your dad, truthfully, it's my word against there's right now anyways.]

Ruby held up a hand for a high five which Jaune returned. Just as Mina walked back in with Beth. Mina smiled and said, "Well I'm glad to see you two talking again." Before she handed beth carefully to Ruby.

"Hey can you hold her for a bit for me, I got her fed and changed so she just needs someone to snuggle with, I also got you lunch so I was coming to get you so you can come to eat as well," Mina said. "Jaune…."

[I'll be fine mom, there's nothing wrong with me that time won't fix.] He signed to her.

"If you remember anything about your attackers…" started to say.

Jaune interrupted her by signing [You and Alan will be the first to know.]

Mina smiled and led Ruby out giving Jaune some time to rest before the doctors came in and got him ready for release.

* * *

**Well here we are, new week new update. This chapter was one that was slightly overdue. Jaune had been up to this point, all but getting away with murder, and I had planed on started off the next storyline with Jaune taking a bit of a beating, I just decided to make it far worse and and move the start of it to be more in line with him either taking the beat down as a direct result of the "rumor" of him beating down Cardin. In a way, Jaune may not have deserved that beating he took in this chapter, but he did leave the window open for his attackers to be able to make it look like Jaune got whooped over the rumor of Jaune jumping Cardin.**

**Also, this is going to also begin a rebuilding of Jaune and Ruby's friendship as, we can see here, they find themselves working together on this task they find themselves on. I know it's not the most realistic storyline but hey stuff like this happens in real life, so why the heck not.**

**Also, boy did I find a hell of a way to work the Rest of Team SSSN into the story right? Making them villains?**

**So to address a few of the reviews from last week...**

**Dragonlord: I'm sure this was not what you had in mind, but I hope this helps put Jaune back in his place so to speak.**

**JaunexPennyShip: I'm internally on the fence as to if I want to have a Jaune and Penny relationship in this story. Right now they got the close friendship that had mostly happened off screen. But I kinda feel like since Penny is on the autism spectrum disorder, she wouldn't realize that a relationship between her and Jaune would just be Jaune rebounding from Ruby at this stage. I have to admit after writing these two for almost 20 chapters now i'm kinda liking the idea of the pairing though.**

**Gustrubio: They are all about 16 to 17ish in story, although it's a slight retcon I have them in their Junior year of highschool. I have the "Oh crap college exists" arc planed for in the future, but that's a ways out.**

**Big Bad Beowulf: Nice to know I can get really depraved in my torment of the cast Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!**

**In any rate, this is officially the first chapter of the new year, and as of this chapter, AQMW is now my longest running fic chapterwise. I hope you all enjoyed the right up to this point, because we still have a ways to go.**


	58. Chapter 58: Deceptions and Truths

**Straight up trigger warning for this chapter: discussions of past sexual assault. RECAP at end of chapter**

11/12/1999…

Early in the morning most of the gang was back around the table, after being divided for the last two months the group had been able to slowly mend together.

The Tension in the group was still there. Jaune sat on one side of the group at the extra table they pulled over so all of them could relax and was quietly listening to Penny chatting him up regarding something she read online about bears. The others would occasionally glance at Jaune as he quietly sat and listened intently to the young autistic teenager while sipping his coffee. Jaune's right eye was bandaged up as it had developed a rather severe photosensitivity issue as it recovered from the injury he sustained at the hands of the trio that jumped him.

Ruby was similarly ignoring Jaune and was signing discreetly signing out a conversation with her sister. [Look at those two carrying on, it's disgusting how much attention he's showing her.] Ruby signed from behind her bag that was blocking the others from seeing her hands...

Yang signed out of view of the others [I don't see the problem, he's just listening to her ramble on about animals again.]

[He's clearly doing it to get under my skin] Ruby signed back making it a point to not look at Jaune.

[I don't know what to tell you Ruby, it just looks to me like their chatting.] Yang signed back.

Ruby barely contained her disgust as she asked her sister to walk with her, Yang smiled said sure and followed her. As the pair got up and started walking off the almost ran head-on into Alan who quietly waved the pair past with a slight look of concern.

"Alright Ruby, you're officially acting weirder than usual, what gives?" Yang asked her sister

[I'm just pissed off at him, I spent almost two days in that hospital room out of concern for him and he barely acted like he appreciated the gesture.] Ruby signed out in anger.

"Your ex-boyfriend barely responded to you after waking up after being unconscious for two days, from an ass-beating that might have tangibly been related to you, wow stop the presses," Yang said.

[And now he's carrying on with that look alike like nothing happened.] Ruby signed. [He didn't even say hi to me today.]

"Gods, you're being irrational, I mean did something happen while you were in the hospital with him?" Yang asked.

[He was… cold to me, he still claims he doesn't know who did it, and I'm sure that has him on edge, but he won't even give me the fucking time of day. Hell, that asshole probably thinks I had something to do with it.] Ruby signed out.

"Just think it over, he clearly doesn't know who did it, I mean, part of the reason he was out was someone tried to bash his skull in and he had a concussion. Also you two were and still are on kinda shit terms, so yeah, maybe he does think you had a couple friends jump him?" Yang said.

"Well, in that case, he deserved it!" Ruby said out loud as she walked away from her sister. Neither took note as sage walked past them in the hall with a smirk on his face he was trying to hide.

* * *

Minutes later back at the table Jaune and Penny were still idly chatting, or it was more of a case of Jaune being chatted at. While he had, in fact, learned more about bears in the last fifteen or so minutes he was sitting there, he mostly enjoyed the fact he wasn't be hounded with questions by her such as "Are you okay?" "Did the police catch them yet?" and so on.

Jaune also was trying to, as he sipped his coffee not dwell too much on how Penny clearly didn't bother with a bra that day and every time she bounced in her seat her chest, well… Moved in a way that Jaune was not entirely complaining about.

Penny finally broke her rant and asked him "So, uh, are you free this weekend?"

Jaune tried to scrawl out with his left hand a messy 'No, why what's up?'

"I was…" Penny paused "I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me?"

Jaune shrugged as he wrote 'I mean it's not like we haven't done that before, why the hesitation though?'

Penny read the note and blushed as she was not quite making contact while she tried to find her words "I don't know why" She leaned in close and started speaking softer so the others couldn't hear "It's like, whenever I think of the idea of us going out together to do things I get a weird feeling in my stomach I never felt before."

Jaune just shook his head in confusion.

"It's like my heart starts beating fast and I just feel nervous at the idea of being out with just the two of us, you know?" Penny said.

Jaune wrote out 'Like your scared of me or something?'

Penny nervously laughed "I guess you have been a bit scary lately, but I don't think it's me being scared of you."

Jaune just tilted his head in confusion and looked at her.

"I feel, I guess nervous, but I also feel warm in my belly as well, you know?" Penny said putting a hand to her stomach "Have you ever felt that way?"

Jaune reached over to messily write out an answer but was interrupted by the bell. Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at Penny. "Uh, maybe we can talk at lunch okay?"

Jaune just shot her a smile as she got up and left, he knew exactly what she was saying _"That girl just admitted to having a crush on me."_ he thought for a moment, _"I'm still too much of a mess to date anyone, so I should consider playing dumb for right now."_

When Weiss pulled herself up to her walker and Blake joined her he reached out and grabbed blake's wrist for a second. If he had been anyone else that would have earned him a slap in the face by Blake, but she just turned and asked "Yeah Jaune? What's up?"

Jaune fingered signed out with his good hand [Can we talk after school?]

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Blake asked confused

[It's nothing major, I just wanted to ask you a few things.] Jaune said as his expression slipped to a neutral expression.

"Sure thing then, I'll meet up with you here then?" Blake said as they both stood up from around their tables.

The group scattered and went about the day.

* * *

Jaune ended up not making lunch, he decided he to rest in the nurse's office when the pain got to him. He found the entire day to be a struggle, a direct result of forcing his battered body to do something it would rather not have done.

He ended up meeting up with Blake after class to talk, they pulled up a seat at their table and Jaune took care to make sure they were not being watched by anyone.

Blake just chalked it up to paranoia. She could honestly understand seeing as he had taken a pretty brutal beating and didn't know who did it.

"So what's going on Jaune?" Blake asked.

Jaune signed out with one hand [So I need to ask you a favor if anyone asks, we didn't have this conversation okay?]

"Uh…" Blake said before chuckling "A little weird but okay, what's going on?"

[I'm serious, you can't even tell Weiss of your parents okay?] Jaune signed.

Blake's smile faded quickly "Yeah you need to explain that one then, you know I'm not a fan of keeping secrets, and why that is."

Jaune nodded and signed [I get it, believe me, I do. And I know how much I'm asking for her, I'll pay you back for it somehow.]

Blake nodded "Alright, I trust you, and you clearly trust me so what's up?"

[I would like you to tell me about Sun Wukong and his friends.] Jaune signed with as serious of an expression as he could muster.

Blake just looked confused for a moment, that was a name she had not thought too much about in the last year. "What? Why do you want to…" she trailed off as she put two and two together in her head. "Of course, Your so fucking good at keeping people in the dark, of course, you know who attacked you and didn't tell anyone."

[Look, I get it, but for once I actually have a kinda legitimate reason for keeping quiet about this okay?] Jaune struggled to sign out. [I can't actually prove it was them who did this. I can toss names out but that's all I'm doing is names, I have to be able to prove that they were behind this.]

"Just give up Jaune, those three can't be touched, they learned how to cover their tracks from the best," Blake said with a defeated tone.

[Then tell me who taught them] Jaune signed [Then we work on how to beat them.]

Blake sighed out and said as she folded her arms across her own stomach "Adam…"

Jaune signed and thought _"Fuck me…"_ Before he signed [I know you didn't talk much about him, and I'll drop it if you're not up for this.]

Blake shook her head as she held her stomach "I know I didn't talk much about him… I needed time to heal from everything he did, I got a couple of permanent medical issues that only my parents know that I'll never fully heal from him."

[Your honestly the strongest person I know, a lot of people would have given up.] Jaune signed out to her.

"I can't have children…" Blake said. "Botched abortion that from a guy Adam had hired from a gang to do to me. Fucker would have had cleaner results if he just kicked me in the stomach a dozen times."

Jaune was speechless and could feel the color drain from his face and his anger rise from the implications [Jesus Christ…] was all he could sign in anger.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter with Weiss, it's not like she would have ever had a chance of knocking me up at least," Blake said as she tried to laugh it off. However, there was a clear pain in her voice as she tried to play it off. "I'll help, I got my payback on Adam, but I know the rest of his clique is still in this school."

[Sun, Sage, and Scarlet.] Jaune asked.

"Yeah, his so-called 'enforcers' as he liked to call them," Blake said as she wiped her eyes "The funny thing was they were some good eggs as one point, they went really bad though after they met Adam" Blake added.

[I'm sorry Blake, I shouldn't have brought you in on thi-] Jaune started to sign before Blake grabbed his hand.

"You and I want the same thing… We both want revenge." Blake said. "I'm in, but you have to be straight with me," Blake then demanded "No secrets Jaune, who else is in."

Jaune sadly smiled and signed [Funny you should ask…]

* * *

Later on that evening as Jaune sat and typed at his keyboard with one hand into an IM screen to someone he had not spoken to recently. He typed out a single message.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Your plan sucks, so I'm outsourcing.

Jaune leaned back into his seat and waited for a response. As he took a sip from his drink.

RBYROSE1: Bullshit my plan is perfect, I already planted the seeds when I saw Sage walking past when I was talking to Yang earlier.

DARKKNIGHTARC: It's still a shit plan Ruby, your setting yourself up to be beaten or gang-raped by Sun's goons.

RBYROSE1: I'm being careful.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah well after talking to Blake I don't think you're being careful enough, I don't want you to do this, we can keep the "You hate my guts angle" if you really want. But I am not allowing you to try to worm your way into their clique.

RBYROSE1: You're being paranoid.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Not really no, from what Blake said they absolutely will beat you half to death and gang-rape you.

Ruby went silent, on her and she was weighing what Jaune was saying and trying to fend off the uncomfortable mental images that were worming around her head at the moment.

DARKKNIGHTARC: It's not worth that Ruby.

RBYROSE1: Alright, so what's the plan then?

DARKKNIGHTARC: I really don't know, I didn't know what the hell I was getting us both into. I just feel like everything has been spiraling out of control since our breakup.

RBYROSE1: Have you… you know, seen her since the last time we talked?

DARKKNIGHTARC: No… But I still feel like I'm slipping a bit more each day, I don't talk about it, or even admit it to anyone.

RBYROSE1: We should backburner all of this until you have had a chance to get help for yourself. Get your mom and Ozpin involved. You need to tell them that you don't think the meds are working anymore and you're worried that whatever is wrong with your brain, it's no longer depression.

It was Jaune's turn to hesitate. Ruby kept typing on her end

RUBYROSE1: I mean unless you think the answer is for us to… well, you know…

DARKKNIGHTARC: Honestly in hindsight the answer I should have given you last December was "no". I don't regret saying yes, or getting with you, I just regret that I wasn't the boyfriend I could have been if I had been more honest with how I was doing mentally. So… I'm going to say no now… I don't think we should get back together Ruby.

On Ruby's end, she sighed and rubbed her eyes, while it hurt to read his sudden rejection, she felt more hurt over the last two months without even being able to just chat over IM like this.

RBYROSE1: Yeah I guess that goes for me as well. I told myself to be patient with you and to be understanding, and I failed at that. I got it in my head that our romance could be like a fairytale or something like what Yang and Neptune had. I don't know when it happened, but I stopped being patient and stopped taking your history into consideration. You know the rest…

DARKKNIGHTARC: Lets both just agree to be friends for now and see what happens in the future.

RBYROSE1: Okay… But if Penny and you become a thing… well, good luck I guess, and don't stop being my friend okay?

Jaune smiled thinking about how penny confessed her crush in that adorable unknowing way she did today before he wrote out.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I'm not going to get with anyone until I get some help, and we sort this bullshit out with Sun's gang…

RBYROSE1: I'll try to be there the best I can be, even if it's just on here for now okay?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Alright… I should go have a chat with my mom… Talk to you later?

Ruby on her end smiled and typed out "sounds good, later." Before typing out… but not sending a second message saying "I love you…" to him.

Ruby cried herself to sleep that night.

Jaune meanwhile walked into the living room of their house where his mother and Alan were both sitting watching a story on Y2k when Jaune knocked on the door frame.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Mina asked.

Jaune thought about it and signed out [Hey, do you both have a moment? I need to talk to you guys…]

Jaune sat down and started to sign out [I don't think my meds work anymore…]

It was the start of a conversation that was long overdue.

* * *

****RECAP** This chapter got a hell of alot done. To recap in case you skipped to the bottom for the TlDR due to the above warning. Chapter starts with Ruby acting irrationally angry due to Jaune and Penny's otherwise innocent conversation. Yang pulls her aside and Ruby seemingly takes joy in Jaune's beatdown.**

**Scene moves back to Penny and and Jaune as their talk shifts to Penny, who is not good at understanding her own emotions all but admits that she has a crush on Jaune while asking him out on a date. Jaune doesn't answer and seems to be unwilling to commit at this point in his life, he also asks Blake to talk to him after class.**

**The later conversation between Blake and Jaune starts hostile as Blake gets upset that Jaune lied to them about knowing who attacked him, but quickly comes to understand who his attackers were. We learn that Blake through Adam had some past dealings with Sun and his gang, and Jaune learns a dark secret about how Adam forced Blake to abort a pregnancy, unstated to be but strongly implied to be his via someone that was unqualified leaving Blake unable to have children. After Jaune expresses sympathies for Blake, Blake brushes it aside stating a desire for revenge against Adam through his Gang.**

**Later on, Ruby and Jaune talk over IM revealing that Ruby's earlier anger was part of a plan to keep the pair looking divided while they try to find out a way to expose Jaune's attackers for what they are, Jaune knowing how far the trio would go, even implying that they wouldn't hesitate to sexually assault Ruby, has cold feet about the plan. Once Jaune and Ruby both realize how deep the danger these three represents, opts to hold off on their plan until Jaune could get reevaluated as he feels like his medication is no longer working, and fears he's losing control of himself.**

**The chapter ends with just as Jaune sits down to talk to his mother and Alan about it.**

****END RECAP****

**So I don't have to much to say this chapter, I was surprised how much I managed to get into this chapter to be honest, and I really wasn't expecting to go into details about Blake's history with Adam in as much details as I did this chapter. I think it went kinda unsaid through out the story that Blake was badly hurt physically and emotionally by Adam, but I never explored the long term effects it had on her till now.**

**This is also the first "True evil" I had the gang go up against, up to this point, the team was squaring up against events more than villains and this is going to directly lead into the next major story arc of the story in a clear and noticeable way. It also contextualizes last chapter's title of "Shadows of the monster" as Sun, Sage, and Scarlet are *very* different from their canon takes. I almost would like to think that had the three of them fallen in with Adam and the white fang, they wouldn't have ended well.**

**Not much for reviews in the last week, MasterScarcity1 and I talked it out on Discord shortly after the chapter dropped, SgtChrysalis also talked with me about his misgivings with how the rest of team SSSN got introduced with it being a bit to out of character for the trio. hopefully this contextualizes that a bit for you.**

**Dragon lord Syed 101: I'd like to think Jaune was never a Mary Sue, he's made a lot of questionable choices and made more mistakes than half the cast throughout the story, and he might have been a Karma Houdini, he never got away with anything scott free. Even if it was subtle such as Ozpin knowing what happened between Jaune and Cardin and the lack of respect. Also going through the first 30 chapters of this story suffering from violent hallucinations probably was not a walk in the park for him either.**

**Next chapter is going to be the big talk, and a bit more, hope you all enjoy it, and as always, I'll see you all next time.**


	59. Chapter 59: Confidants

11/12/1999… late evening

As Jaune walked out of his room towards the Living room he stopped as Weiss was carrying out a pair travel bags and take outside. Jaune noticed right away that Weiss wasn't using her walker at all.

Jaune smiled as Weiss turned to look at him with a slightly sad look on her face. "Well uh… I guess I don't know what to say Jaune."

Jaune shook his head [Sorry I didn't realize today was the big day, you and your sister are finally getting into your own house.]

Weiss sighed with a faint smile "Yeah… I mean I came to this house with just the clothes on my back, and your mother's kindness taking me in. She could have said no." Weiss said as she looked into the now almost empty room. "It's funny, I went from a mansion with a bedroom the size of your living room, with a cleaning lady that came four times a week, cooks that made dinners every night. I had everything"

Weiss started to tear up "Except a family that loved me you know?"

[Your dad loves you in the best way that he can, I mean he bought you and your sister a house.] Jaune signed with his uninjured hand.

"Yeah, but… I didn't know what it was like to have a mother that loved me till I came here, It's stupid I know, but, I felt like I had a real family here." Weiss said.

Jaune smiled and signed [You still do. I'm sure my mom would say your more or less one of her's in spirit by this point Weiss.]

Weiss chuckled, "Well I'll be in walking distance from my girlfriend's place, at least I got that right?"

Jaune reached out and took her two bags from her and slung them over his shoulder before signing. [You shouldn't forget your walker, I know it still hurts to stand unassisted.]

Weiss looked down and smiled "Actually, it hasn't hurt for a while now. At least the last week or so. Ruby forwarded an improved version of her leg braces to my sister, with these on I could stand all day without a walker if I wanted."

[Well I guess the useless shithead is good for something right?] Jaune signed.

"Remember when I said I wouldn't forgive her till you did?" Weiss asked as she walked with Jaune towards the door.

Jaune signed back with a slow finger signed [Yeah I do Weiss.]

"I lied, I've been talking to her off and on for a couple days at school and on AIM. I forgive her Jaune. It's time you did too." Weiss said as they reached Winter's Van.

Winter stepped out and laughed "Look at you walking around with no walker now." Winter smile as she gave Weiss a hug "I got Tukson back at the new house finishing up getting your bed moved into your new room."

Jaune smiled and nodded to Winter who looked at him and said "I see that purple crap is washing out. I still don't know why you dyed your hair like that."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair and rolled his one visible eye.

"You know, I think I'm going to go ahead and refer Ruby to a few friends of mine, those Leg Braces are something else," Winter said looking at Weiss's legs. "I bet she could have a real future designing prosthetics in the future."

[Yeah yeah, she's miss perfect right now I know] Jaune signed out.

Winter laughed it off causing Weiss to laugh as well. Weiss then said, "Well You're both invited to the house warming party after we all get settled in, I hope you both can make it."

Jaune nodded and gave the pair a hug before they loaded up and left. Jaune's smile faded after a few moments. As he turned to go back inside the house.

* * *

Jaune meanwhile walked into the living room of their house where his mother and Alan were both sitting watching a story on Y2k when Jaune knocked on the door frame.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Mina asked.

Jaune thought about it and signed out [Hey, do you both have a moment? I need to talk to you guys…]

Jaune sat down and started to sign out [I don't think my meds work anymore…]

Mina and Alan exchanged glances as they looked at each other before Mina asked: "Jaune, what do you mean?"

Jaune looked at his mother and Stepfather before he signed [Look, uh, just don't freak out at me okay? This isn't easy to talk about.]

"Hey, you can talk to us okay?" Alan said trying to put on a reassuring tone.

"Yeah Jaune, we want you to be healthy if you don't think the Medication is working then tell us why?" Mina followed

Jaune looked off to the side and gritted his teeth as he signed. [Because I think what's wrong with me is worse than depression]

Alan was the one to ask "I know I'm not privy to your talks with ms Fall Jaune, So I'll ask you to explain if that's okay."

Jaune bobbed his head as he tried to find the words. [I kept things back from Ms. Fall out of fear of what might happen.] Jaune winced as he signed [Like the Hallucinations…]

Mina's eyes went wide for a second. "What kind of hallucinations Jaune?"

[Shortly after… Well you both know, I started to hallucinate that Pyrrha was still around… Not the real her, I never thought she was still alive. But I would see her.]

"Are you still having hallucinations like that?" Alan Asked.

[No Sir… Not since I had said goodbye to her at her mother's place.] Jaune signed

Alan and Mina looked at each other with some concern Jaune took the opening to keep going. [Most of the time, it wasn't pleasant, it was like a wraith mocking me, making me doubt things, I know it had been part of the reason that Ruby and I fell apart as a couple.]

Mina chimed in "I don't know what to say Jaune, I mean we really should be telling this to a professional"

[Part of the reason I didn't want to tell a professional was out of fear they would recommend that I be institutionalized.] Jaune turned to alan [I had a suicide attempt in the last year, so it's normal that if I told Miss Fall that I'm seeing my dead ex she's write up a recommendation for me to get locked up right?]

"For your own safety yes. But I don't think that's needed at this point" Alan declared. "But if your no longer hallucinating, then why are you coming forward now?"

[Up till this point, the antidepressants were good enough, it didn't make me feel entirely normal but it was taking the edge off of it. But lately, they haven't been doing really that much.] Jaune signed.

"You're not feeling right?" Minda asked confused and struggling to understand what Jaune was saying.

Jaune signed out [Ever since the breakup I've been struggling to regain control of my life. But I think what I'm really not in control of is myself. I've been, Angrier, if that makes sense since the breakup.]

"That could be you just being upset about the breakup Jaune," Alan said.

[I don't think it's me being upset about the breakup, I have days where I just, I want to rip someone's head off and I struggle with dark thoughts. I was definitely not in control of myself the day I went and got my hair dyed] Jaune struggled to sign out.

Mina went over and gave her son a Hug, taking care to not grab him too tightly in areas that were still healing. "It's okay buddy, I'm sure we can pull some strings and get you talking to Ms. fall in the next couple days."  
"I'll go call her and see if she's free in the next few days to get you in."

Jaune nodded and gave Alan a thumbs up. A wave of relief washed over him knowing that two of the people he felt closest to on this world didn't hate him or resent him for it.

Mina pulled back and cupped his face in her hands and was softly crying "It's going to be okay Jaune, I wish you felt like you could have come forward about this sooner, but we'll make it okay."

Jaune nodded to his mother as he signed [Sorry] to her.

* * *

The next week was a flurry of tests and examinations of Jaune's brain. Both by Cinder Fall, who conducted a series of interviews to get an idea as to the state of Jaune's mental well being. Jaune also had a general MRI scan of his brain performed on him to check for irregularities. Jaune tried to stay in touch with friends the best he could and he was encouraged to stay on his medication the entire time.

Today Cinder would get those results back.

Jaune and Mina sat in Ms. Fall's office waiting for her to arrive. Both were quietly waiting for the results of The slew of testing Jaune had been put through in the last week. When Cinder came in she had a slightly concerned look on her face as she sat down.

"It's good to see you both today." Cinder said to Mina and Jaune.

"It's a pleasure as always Ms. Fall," Mina said.

Cinder handed copies of a packet to both Jaune and Mina to review as she started to talk "I'll be honest with you both when I got my degree and ended up taking on a Job for this high school, I honestly never thought I'd find myself working this challenging of a case."

"Challenging as in what exactly?" Mina asked.

"Well if you turn to the first page you'll see the results of his MRI test." Cinder said with a frown "He has some slight scarring on his brain, I highlighted the regions they were located."

Both Jaune and Mina looked confused.

"In short, he suffered brain damage as a young child, I'm going to guess from the car accident that took his father's life when he was a toddler." Cinder said. "I'm guessing that's part of the reason why you were suffering from hallucinations in the last year."

Mina leaned forward and rested her head in her hands and just muttered out "Jesus…"

Cinder also added. "It's worth noting as well that some of the scaring actually spreads to the language center of Jaune's brain, have either of you thought to check to see if his vocal cords have ever recovered from his childhood injuries?"

Jaune shook his head and signed with his free hand [No, of course now, my vocal cords were badly damaged in the accident.]

"Jaune you mentioned once that in your hallucinations that you were able to occasionally speak normally right?" Cinder Asked.

[Well Yeah, I remember that being a thing] Jaune added.

Mina shook her

head and said, "I'll make a point to ask about it when his neck checkup occurs."

"I think because some of the brain scarring was around that particular region of his brain might explain why in some of his hallucinations he was able to speak, it's like his brain was trying to get his language center to 'Click on' to some extent but could only allow it when he was having an episode." cinder said.

[That's not something I ever would have considered] Jaune signed.

"Why would you? You never knew that part of the reason for you being mute was damage to your brain." Cinder stated.

"Ms fall, that's great and all, but what are we looking at here," Mina asked.

Cinder nodded and rubbed her hands together nervously. "Ma'am, Jaune, I'm sorry to say this but it's clear to me that Jaune is struggling with a form of Schizophrenia. To be more precise Schizoaffective disorder, which is a combination of Schizophrenia and Depression."

Out of instinct, Jaune put a reassuring hand on his mother's shoulder as she shook in her seat looking like she was going to break down. "Can we do anything about it?"

"I'm going to recommend he stays on the Fluoxetine, that was mitigating the worst of his depression, so we at least know that was working on the depression side but I'm also going to recommend he start taking a medication called. Clozapine right away, that will help curb the rest of his symptoms." Cinder stated.

"What kind of symptoms?" Mina asked.

"Well, Jaune described several symptoms that are very much typical of Schizophrenia. Besides the Hallucinations which I am glad to hear had stopped on their own. He also described several 'negative symptoms' of his condition." Cinder started to say "Jaune you admitted to me that you felt apathy in regards to your breakup with Miss Rose, as well as waves of irrational anger that dominates you from time to time. You also mentioned that you had been subconsciously withdrawing from your friends except for a girl named Penny that you can constantly listen to without feeling pressured to interact with her."

[All of this is true.] Jaune signed. [I also mentioned my inability to take the initiative in my relationship with Ruby.]

"After a few days you might find yourself acting very different, you might wake up and feel like a weight has been taken off your shoulders you never realized was there." Cinder said to him.

Jaune thought about it for a second [Well I'm willing to give it a shot if it means not feeling like I'm fighting my own thoughts to the death.]

Cinder smiled and handed Mina a slip of paper "Here's the prescription, we'll try it for three months and see how that works out for him."

Mina and Jaune thanked her as both stood up and steps out of the office. Jaune and Mina would stop by the pharmacy on the way home and Jaune would start on the medication later that day.

* * *

**So this chapter dose retcon a couple things, Mostly the last chapter where we went straight from the IM conversation to the Talk with Alan and Mina, but that was honestly because "Oh shit" I forgot to write where Weiss was moving out into their own house at this point in the timeline. Weiss's story in this fic has been one that I found interesting for several reasons, I mean younger readers might now remember that back around the late 80's to early 00's it was not a great time to be gay. "Gaybashing" was absolutely a thing, as well as situations like Weiss's where kids would be thrown out of their own home for there sexual orientation was absolutely a thing that happened with disturbing frequency. Most of those stories didn't end particularly well with teens often ending up on the streets on drugs or taken advantage of.**

**It kinda makes me sick to my stomach that kids are still being tossed out on the streets by there bigoted parents happens today in 2020.**

**Anyways this was definitely a "Showing how the puzzle pieces fit" Kind of chapter. I did a lot of research into Mental disorders while writing certain elements of this story, I wanted to know what exactly would cause someone like Jaune to see hallucinations like what we saw with Pyrrha's Wraith. I forgot who called it, but someone called Jaune having a form of Schizophrenia early on, and I didn't say anything, because at that point I haven't done enough research into the subject to give a yes or no to it.**

**Well I did, and I've been working symptoms into his character since then. At this point though, It's going to be interesting to Write Jaune as he's going to be after this chapter, but i'll leave that for future chapters to tell that tale for me. Once again not alot of comments on the last chapter to comment on, so I'll leave it at that and once again thank everyone for taking the time to read and I hope you all have a great day!**


	60. Chapter 60: Millennium

The first week on his new medication was the hardest, it took Jaune almost 3 full weeks to actually get on his new medication to begin with. Those three months felt like his mother and Alan were on eggshells around him much to his frustration.

By the end of the month, his vision in his injured eye was blurry but didn't need to be covered anymore, his hand was also out of his cast as well but he still needed to exercise it regularly to rebuild the muscles.

As far as the medication was concerned, The first couple days on it, Jaune merely felt strange, like his mind was still fighting but it was handed a sharper stick to fight with. By the third day, he found himself feeling a strange almost forgotten energy that he didn't even realize he had lost.

By the end of the week he woke up to a world that just felt different, he didn't feel a weight crushing down on him, he didn't feel like there was a war in his head. He felt at peace for the first time in almost a year and a half.

The weeks went on peacefully as everyone settled back into their routines, Today is the 31st of December 1999, the end of the Millenium…

Jaune knocked on the door To Weiss's and Winter's place, they had decided at the last minute to have the party at her place since they had the most open space to ring in the new millennium.

Jaune had a smirk on his face when Weiss opened the door as the pair high fived each other before she invited Jaune in. Jaune set down a large back of Drinks in their kitchen and turned to Weiss signing [Who else is here?]

Weiss shrugs, "Your actually one of the last people to show up, as always" Weiss smirked and said, "You should probably help me in the kitchen for a bit if that's okay."

[What are the others doing?] Jaune signed amused.

"Their playing Uno, you should give it a shot if you're feeling brave but it's already broken down into screams and thrown seat cushions already more than once," Weiss said with a chuckle. "Why do you think I'm out here?"

Jaune gave a thumbs up and nodded his head in the living room where the noises were coming from.

* * *

Jaune knocked on the door frame entering as he saw the other six members of his circle all sitting around a table grumbling and setting up for a new round, Most of the others turned and waved welcoming Jaune to the party, The only one to not greet him was Ruby herself though she gave him a knowing wink that he returned with a smirk that none of the others realized was aimed at her.

"You joining in?" Nora asked making a spot for Jaune to sit.

[Yeah sure I'm game, I don't think I've ever really played before.] He signed and smiled [I'll try to go easy on you all.]

Ren tried to explain "Alright smartass Rules are simple, when someone puts down a card with the same number or…" Ren paused realizing something "Or color…"

Jaune signed back [Eh, I'll figure it out as we go.]

Ren shrugged as he dealt out cards to everyone and put one in the middle. Each person took turns until Jaune reached his own turn. After he carefully scanned the cards in his hand he asked with one hand [What color is the card?]

Blake just said "blue…"

Jaune looked at his hand before signing [Okay that was less helpful than I thought it would be] Before he put down a card of what he thought was the same shade.

"That card was green Jaune…" Blake said.

[Shit, okay so what do we do then?] Jaune asked

Ruby chimed in signing [Just shuffle that card into the deck and give him a new one]

"That sounds fair," Blake said as she mixed the card back into the deck and handed Jaune a replacement.

Jaune's second attempt was correct and the game kept going. As the group waited for people to go Weiss who had just came back in and sat down said: "So you all ready for the world to end in two hours?"

"Being realistic if this Y2K thing was going to be a thing, New Zealand would be down already," Ren said.

"I don't know, I read online that terrorists might pull something and crash the internet. Or they might unleash a super computer virus that blows up our hard drives." Nora said as she laid down her card.

Jaune laid down his card and was quickly told "Wrong color again..." by Ren before he laid down a draw four card and signed [Is this the right color motherfucker?] to him.

Ren muttered something about plowing Jaune's mom the other night as he picked up four cards and said: "Nora I do think you're being a bit paranoid though, I mean is it even possible for a hard drive to explode?"

Weiss chimed in "I mean I guess in theory if you somehow cause the hard drive to speed up to fast enough speeds it could rip itself apart."

Everyone looked at Weiss with a look of confusion before she chimed in "Winters boyfriend works in IT, he's told stories."

Everyone seemed to accept the answer and kept playing. Penny chimed in after being quiet for most of the conversation. "My dad once blew up a computer."

Jaune signed to Penny with help from Weiss who interpreted [How in the hell did he manage that one Penny?]

"My dad builds computers for people. He said when he was first learning how to build computers, he was installing the power supply and said he got confused when he had all of these cords still loose in the computer from the power supply so he plugged them into each other." Penny said, "He said that the power supply blew up when he tried turning it on."

Everyone looked at Penny with a look of surprise before Jaune clapped his hands snapping everyone out of it. [I mean as long as I can turn my computer on in the morning and get on AIM I'm good!]

Ren and Nora chuckled, as did Weiss and Yang, Blake gave Jaune a knowing smirk and Ruby chuckled in a subtle knowing way. As the group got back to playing, but not before Ruby caught Penny glancing at Jaune in a less than subtle way. Something about the innocent and transparent was she looked at Jaune made her both smile a little bit and feel an intense frustration at the girl.

* * *

No one knew then the game stopped and they all just began sitting around talking. Weiss, in particular, was relieved that no one was tossing things at each other anymore. It was only a few more minutes to midnight and she had spent half the night talking to the people she considered her closest friends as they all talked to each other. As she was washing dishes in her kitchen, she mused over the last year to herself.

_"You know, it's hard to believe that this time last year, Jaune and Ruby were a couple, I was still in the closet, and half of the people in this room were not even friends with us yet."_ Weiss thought to herself as she looked over and smiled seeing Nora half asleep on Ren's shoulder.

_"Still, it's not perfect, I'm still not talking to my own parents, Ruby and Jaune haven't said a single word to each other at all tonight, and while Blake seems to be unconsciously being the go-between for the pair, I kinda wish I could drag her off for a little fun but Midnight's coming quick and I'm getting a kiss."_ Weiss thought.

_"Still, I'll take the world we got now, we still have some struggles ahead of us, we don't know why Jaune was attacked. Also even though his new medication has definitely helped him be more like the Jaune that Ren and Nora used to know. We never knew this Jaune, we only knew him as the Stoic inward-looking Jaune, the Jaune that hid his problems from us._" Weiss mused. _"I don't hate it, but it's just weird."_

Weiss was snapped out of her thoughts as she was called over by Blake who was smirking. "Hey, you coming?"

"Well yeah, I just wanted to make sure I got the dishes done since I'm don't think I'm making it much longer tonight," Weiss said as she suppressed a yawn.

"Save a bit of energy for later, I got plans for you once everyone else is sleeping" Blake smirked.

"You can wake me up then, I don't feel like Yang or Jaune are ever going to pass out," Weiss said joking.

"Well if you keep any booze around here-" Blake started to say

"Yeah, no winter and I don't allow alcohol here," Weiss said.

"Your mom, shit sorry babe," Blake said softly.

Weiss kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before she said: "Hey you're okay, let's go join the others."

* * *

Yang was chatting with Ruby when she noticed it out of the corner of her eye, Penny grabbing Jaune by the wrist and leading him outside. Yang then took a peek at the wall clock and noticed the time, it was only a few more minutes to midnight.

Yang signed to her sister [Yeah, you might not want to look out at the balcony]

Ruby turned and saw penny leading Jaune out to the balcony. Ruby and yang discreetly walked over to a different part of the room as she put in her implants so she could listen in to their conversation out on the Balcony just barely out of sight of the pair.

Outside Jaune leaned against the balcony writing out on a notepad 'What's up Penny?'

"Uh… I uh… I wanted to talk to you for a second." Penny said.

Jaune smiled and wrote out 'Sure what's up?'

Penny started to rub her hands together and muttered a barely coherent "Well I mean I'm glad your hairs back to normal, and you have been a lot less scary since you got on your medication."

'Well I scare myself a whole lot less since I've been on it as well' Jaune wrote.

Penny glanced at the time "Remember that time a few weeks ago when I was talking about how being around you made me feel? All warm inside?"

Jaune nodded yes thinking _"Oh I remember, you kinda confessed you had a thing for me, I just wasn't in any place mentally to do anything about it."_

Penny put a hand to her stomach as if the mere act of doing so will push her courage up to her throat so she could say what she wanted to see, a small chill from the cold December air caused them both to shiver. "I… I know what it means now... I didn't want to say this around Ruby."

Jaune "booped" her on the forehead to encourage her.

"Jaune… I… I want to kiss you at midnight, but I didn't want to do it in front of the others." Penny said with a waver in her voice as her neves.

Jaune looked off to the side and started thinking _"I mean Ruby is in the other room, but she's been encouraging me to do what I think will make me happy, but then again, we only had that talk before I got on my medication, I don't know how she feels about it now."_

As Penny and Jaune started hearing Nora counting down in the other room Jaune made his choice as he reached over and took her hand and gently pulled her close to him.

Penny started blushing hard realizing what was about to happen. As the seconds count down and Jaune put a hand on her hip and tilted her head up so he could lean into her she felt like her whole face would catch on fire.

That's when Jaune kissed Penny. It took Penny a second to process it and when she did she threw her arms around Jaunes neck to keep him from pulling away.

Back inside Yang led Ruby away from the window. Muttering "Uh… sorry, you had to see that," Noticing that ruby was starting to tear up.

Ruby shook her head and signed out [No… It's okay, honestly, I hope she can make him happy.]

Yang signed [Well, he's been coming around slowly the last couple weeks, I'm sure if nothing else you be able to at least get back on friendly terms with him later.]

Ruby inwardly chuckled to herself _"My AIM history and my text messages tell a very different story Yang… I'm not crying because I lost him, I'm crying because I really did want him to be happy."_

Yang and Ruby glanced over at the surprised expressions of Ren and Nora. Nora tried to grin while looking over at Yang and Ruby for their sakes. "Uh, sorry we shouldn't be excited about it."

Ruby chuckled it off and walked away from the pair with Yang following her. Ruby signed to her sister as they went to the kitchen for drinks [Well let's go toast in the new year and hope it ends better than this year did.]

* * *

Around the same time elsewhere in the state, at the local state prison, a man sits alone in the quiet darkness of his cell. Although it was rare that anyone would be allowed outside of their cells at this time of night.

As the man's cellmate walked into the room and sat on the bed across the cell from his, he noticed the shit-eating grin before he spoke up "Hey Adam."

"Mercury…" Adam Taurus said.

"Happy new year." His cell made Mercury said casually.

"I fail to see what's so happy about it," Adam said.

"Do you remember what I talked to you about a month or so ago?" Mercury said to Adam.

"I still don't believe you can pull it off," Adam said.

"Believe it, I just got word from my old associate's back west," Mercury said. "Get ready for it, because by this time next month, you and I are both going to be free men."

Adam mused "Free, we'll both be hunted for the rest of our days if we actually pulled off your plan."

Mercury smirked, "My offer still stands, you can come west with me, join my gang."

Adam flatly stated, "My answer remains unchanged."

Mercury goy close and whispered, "Then let's get out of this place, go our separate ways, and you can go get the thing you want most in this world."

Adam grinned at the idea of it as a single world slipped from his lips.

"Vengeance..."

* * *

**And with that we are no longer a "Late 90's AU" and were shifting to an "Early 00's" AU. So by this point you might have noticed that I tend to divide the story into generally clean. Astute readers might of noticed that I have been breaking "Over reaching arcs" into 20 chapter increments as I've been writing, and that's kinda intentional. I allways found it easier to mentally break up the stories into "volumes" internally as I write this story, and so far each volume has had a theme to it.**

**Volume one dealt with Loss and recovery. as well as themes of depression and the effects of suicide**

**Volume two with Jaunes internal struggles and trying to stop looking backward and just move forward with your life and focusing on what you have, not what you lost.**

**Volume three delat with the themes of fractures, both in Jaune and Ruby's relationship, as well as as Jaune's mental state due to his mental disorders growing worse.**

**Volume four in my notes is just titled "Taurus".**

**You can imagine where that's going to go.**

**So lets respond to some reviews. **

**Dragonlord: I don't know if I plan on going anywhere with Jaune's muteness or not, knowing it's at least partially related to a childhood brain injury will open up some options for potentially allowing him to eventually gain his voice back, but i'm honestly 50/50 on that idea at the moment.**

**cbustroyer: To quote old man steve rogers "No, I don't think I will". They were an item for almost half the story, and I'm leaving my options open. I will add a JauneXPenny tag in now though.**

**Big Bad Beowulf: Yeah don't I know it, it was rough writing that part out for Blake but it was building up to what's coming next. Also yeah I still get infuriated at the idea that people still think you can "cure" being Gay. I mean i'm practically a boomer and even I know better than that!**

**As a quick side note, if you want, check my profile as I do now link to my Goodreads Author page and my personal website for writing where I will be talking about my next Novel "Reima" as I try to get it written. In anyrate though, I want to take a moment for once again reading along this far, and I hope you all have a great rest of your day.**


	61. Chapter 61: A Broken Cage

_The horde of Grimm was quickly barreling down in the direction of the trio of adventurers as they stood at the mouth of the cave network they had been called upon to clear out of the foul monsters._

_They were told to expect a moderated sized nest in need of destruction, they had no idea how grossly the group that hired them underestimated the Grimm's numbers._

_Jaune held out his two-handed sword in front of him at the cave entrance as Penny held back behind him with her short bow and Ren was preparing a spell to try and collapse the cave. The walls of the cave were damp, a west musty cave with bioluminescent moss that grew on the walls giving the entire cavern a faint enough glow to see without a torch._

_"If we don't hold them here they'll flood out into the countryside and kill hundreds before they are stopped!" Jaune shouted to his companions._

_"I'm down to maybe two spells tops, and Penny's Animal summons are all hurt!" Ren shouted._

_"How are we going to stop them!?" Penny screamed out. "We can't stop them all!"_

_Jaune sighed out, he knew the answer. "Both of you, fall back to the cave mouth and get ready to collapse the entrance once I'm out."_

_"Are you sure you can buy us time?" Ren asked._

_"Just be ready!" Jaune said as he saw red eyes in the distance._

_Penny fired an arrow down into the darkness to hopefully wound one of them as she fell back with Jaune leaving him alone in the dark, once he knew they were safe he reached into his satchel and pulled out a mining satchel he picked up while they were trying to clear out the cave._

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Ren asked Jaune from the other side of the table.

In the real world, the group sat around the dining room table at Penny's house, her mother and father had invited them over to play because Jaune and Penny had become a semi sort of item. Penny sat in the middle occasionally leaning in to rest her head on Jaune while ren sat to Penny's left and Jaune on the far right. Nora was on the other side of the large oak table hiding behind a homemade GM screen she made out of a cardboard shoebox she glued a few charts to.

[I'm going to seal the cave] Jaune signed out.

"That's Ren's job! He was going to cast a spell to collapse the entrance." Penny said after Nora translated for her.

[Yeah that's going to take about six rounds though, I can hold them off for maybe two rounds in my condition.] Jaune said

Nora leaned forward and said, "Jaune you know you won't survive if you do that right?"

[Well maybe I'll roll up a Ninja next time, those sound kinda fun] Jaune signed out [Besides Penny is betrothed to the prince and Ren has a Family to support. My backstory is literally wanting revenge against the Grimm.]

"What's your point?" Ren said.

[Collapsing and trapping an entire Grimm nest would be a pretty good form of revenge and great send off right?]

"Well you got a good point, alright go ahead do roll out your demolitions check, it's -2 dice due to it being a rush job," Nora said.

[I don't have the skill but okay] Jaune signed with one hand as he rolled his dice. Re-Rolling a few more dice as they came up as "tens".

After doing some math he signed out [Got a 22, that should be more than enough]

"Yes that is, you managed to collapse the cave" Nora rolled some dice herself "Ah. well, I'm sorry to say you're trapped on the wrong side of it though, we can play this out but your now alone in the dark with a massive Horde of Grimm."

[Nah I'm good with assuming I went out in a blaze of glory anyways] Jaune said as he turned to look at Penny who was looking upset.

Ren asked, "Hey are you okay?"

Penny sighed "I kinda wished we could have survived that without losing Jaune"

[It's just a game, but sometimes we can't win without a sacrifice right?] Jaune signed to Penny while Nora translated.

Penny looked at Jaune and said, "I know it's a game, but I think I'd be really upset if you ever did something like that in real life."

Jaune pulled on his shirt collar and showed off the scar on his right shoulder.

"Wait, how on earth did that happen!" Penny shouted.

"You didn't know?" Nora said "Lordy you are the worst girlfriend"

"I'm not officially his girlfriend, I just kiss him sometimes," Penny said.

"That's something girlfriends do Penny," Nora said raising an eyebrow.

"Stop distracting me, why does my kissing friend have a scar?" Penny said seconds before Jaune kissed her on the top of her head.

Jaune signed out [I got that from a shoulder operation, from, hell it's been a full year ago now.] Jaune paused and thought of his words for a second [Long story short is that the bitch that ran over Weiss and crippled her almost ran over Ruby and I one fateful evening. I ended up pushing her out of the way and I got hit instead.]

After Nora interpreted for Penny she turned pale and looked at Jaune "Th-that could have killed you ri-right?"

[I had a hell of a concussion and it fucked my shoulder up for months until the operation but I guess I got lucky.] Jaune signed.

Penny stammered out "That's horrible!"

"Penny if he didn't do something Ruby would like been seriously hurt like Weiss had been, she might have even been killed," Nora said.

"Besides if Ruby was gone we might not have Jaune here either" Ren added.

Penny thought about it for a second before she quiet and meek as she said "Because of Jaune almost did"

Jaune reached over and started to rub Penny's back causing her to lightly sigh out.

"Yeah well we're happy we have both of them still around, so sometimes sacrifices are really necessary," Nora said.

Penny wrapped her arms around Jaune "Just be careful okay?"

Jaune smiled and nodded [Relax, things have been calm and were mostly passed all that drama from last year,.]

Ren translated for Penny who smiled and rested her head against Jaunes shoulder "Okay I'll relax"

"Well this is a good stopping point, for now, Jaune needs to make a new character, shall we pick up next week?" Nora asked.

Jaune nodded as Ren spoke up "Yeah let's walk down to the diner and get something to eat, I'm getting hungry."

As the group exited Jaune repress the urge to panic when he saw Sun Wukong was walking towards the group, no one in the group knew about Sun's involvement in the attack on him almost three months back as he still had no way to prove it was them.

Sun seemed to hesitate for a second when he noticed Jaune was part of the group leaving penny's, whatever was going through his head he shook it off when he walked over to the group with a book under his arm. "Hey Penny, do you have a second?"

"Hey Sun, what's up?" Penny said with a smile.

Ren and Nora politely waived as Jaune just nodded to Sun trying to hide his displeasure. "I don't think we met," Ren said holding out his hand out to shake Sun's.

Sun hesitated to glance slightly at Jaune. "Ah, sorry I'm Sun, I live next door to Penny here."

Ren pointed around and gave names "That's my girlfriend, Nora, that's my best friend Jaune, and I'm Ren."

Sun relaxed a bit before he said: "Well good to meet all of you."

Jaune politely nodded.

Sun reached out to hand Penny something "So I finished that book you loaned me, I just wanted to pop over and give it back to you."

"Do you think it'll help you out with that assignment of yours?" Penny asked.

"I'm hoping so, I mean I'm am learning a lot about meerkats from it so we'll see," Sun said rubbing his neck. "I got to bounce, say hi to your parents for me!"

As Sun walked away Jaune struggled to hide a grimace, all he could think about was how he and two of his friends kicked the shit out of him a couple months back.

_"This is going to complicate things a bit"_ Jaune mused to himself…

Elsewhere Tai Long was clipping his vest on as he was getting ready for his second shift patrol, he was assigned to tackle the area around his home turf tonight and was looking forward to an easy evening. Home was a small town that almost nothing happened in, no drunk calls, Almost no vandalism calls.

The worst call he had to take working this beat, ironically involved his daughter's ex-boyfriend Jaune after his brutal beating a couple months back.

As he slammed his locker shut and started to button up his uniform shirt he heard someone call his name out from behind him. "Hey boss, we headed out on patrol?"

Tai looked over to see a fellow sheriff's deputy named Clover striding up to him fully dressed for the shift. "The Sergeant says I'm riding with you today."

"The sergeant can kiss my ass," Tai said teasing the younger officer.

"Well make sure you get around his fart box then because he told me you'd say that," Clover said with a laugh. "Let's get going 'Partner'"

"You know nothing happens on this beat right? The worst I'm going to hear about is some teenagers raising hell?" Tai said as he started heading for his patrol car.

"I like an easy shift as much as the next guy" Clover said following suit.

"Man after my own heart, I don't think we ever talked before though, you signed on about, what, six months back?" Tai said as they crossed through the front door out to the lot where squad cars were kept. "They trying to get you, rookies, out more?"

"Well someone's gotta take over for your geriatric ass once you retire," Clover said

"I am not that old, I'm only 43." Tai protested with a chuckle

"And I'm 23 so as far as I'm concerned you might as well be telling me stories about how you rode a dinosaur to school," Clover said with a laugh.

"Please, I walked to school, fifteen miles, uphill, both directions, in snow." Tai retorted.

"Let me guess, all year round?" Clover said as he reached the passenger side of the car.

"Well, you know how the ice ages were," Tai retorted as he unlocked the doors to let him and clover in.

As the pair sat down and buckled up, Tai turned on the car and was immediately greeted by a radio call. "All point advised, we have an APB out for two escaped convicts from McNeil Island Penitentiary, I repeat we have an APB out for two escaped convicts from McNeil Island Penitentiary."

"That's weird, that's the wrong side of the state from us." Clover chimed in.

"Dispatch this is Deputy Tai, Car 253, what's the odds of that 10-98 impacting our county over?" Tai said into his headset.

"Details and ID's of the inmates is forthcoming, we have reason to believe one of them might make their way to our neck of the woods officer." the hard clipped voice of the female dispatcher radioed back.

"Why in the hell are they even bringing it up then, it's not like we'd know who they were if we saw them." clover asked.

Tai thought about it for a moment. "Well it's a statewide APB so it could be so we'd keep an eye out for any faces we don't know for now."

"That's not how that's supposed to work," Clover added.

Tai nodded as he picked up the radio again and spoke: "Harriet Are we sure we don't know why these two escapees are?"

The voice of Harriet called out from the other side "Tai I can't say much, we know these two inmates disappeared from a work detail a couple days ago, we think they had help from an outside source."

Clover took the handset "You can't say too much because… why?"

"We're going to have a formal announcement within the hour," Harriet said.

"This whole thing stinks," Tai said. "I'd better call my wife and let her know it might be a long night."

"Yeah go ahead I'll listen to the radio for you," Clover said as he watched Tai get on his phone.

Elsewhere in town Yang and Neptune were relaxing on Neptune's couch watching a movie not what the pair would have wanted but the couple decided that since Neptunes family was around they could get away that easily.

Neither was paying much attention to the Tv until the move was interrupted by a breaking news alert.

"What's going on?" Yang asked Neptune

Neptune shook his head and said "I.. I don't know…"

They watched as the spokesperson for the county's sheriff's office came on TV, he stood behind the podium in the spartan looking room and spoke...

Blake sat with Weiss inside of the living room of the Belladonna residence, It was still too early for them to put down new crops due to the cold weather, and hired hands were maintaining the animals and caring for them while they were on a lengthy Caribbean cruise. Weiss and Blake had been relaxing on the hand-carved wooden loveseat her father had made, much like most of the furniture in their home.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Blake said with a hint of fear in her voice.

The voice on the TV said "Three days ago we learned of two inmates that had escaped from an offsite work detail from McNeil island penitentiary. We have learned the names of the two escaped convicts."

Weiss reached over and took Blake's hand as the voice kept going. "We can now confirm the two inmates in question as Mercury Black, a low ranking gang member from the western half of the state, and Adam Taurus. Adam, in particular, is a concern to us as we suspect he might return to our local area, we will announce more as we learn more."

Blake shook like a leaf in her seat "N-no… this can't be…"

Weiss put a hand on her shoulder "We got your back, he won't get anywhere near you."

Blake wrapped her arms around herself and leaned into Weiss. "I don't think we can stop him if he tried…"

"You were alone last time, that will never be alone as long as we're all alive and kicking," Weiss said with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of, that he'll hurt you all to break me," Blake said as tears started to fall from her face.

Weiss just pulled her into a tight hug and let blake sob into her shoulder.

Elsewhere Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Penny heard about the news at the diner. Jaune clinched his fits in anger knowing the kind of bastard they were dealing with. _"If that bastard comes within a mile of her, I'll end that son of a bitch."_

As he sat there he felt a hand take his and squeeze it as he glances over

Tai and Clover meanwhile had parked their patrol car and had heard the formal announcement over the police scanner. Tai remembered back to when he had helped arrest the deeply disturbed youth, he remembered the sheer lack of remorse over what he did to Blake Belladonna. "Alright kid, it looks like our quiet shift won't be so quiet after all," Tai said as he turned on the car and got them back to work.

Yang was glued to the TV and Neptune had stepped into the next room, he didn't want to believe that the bastard was going to be back so soon, Neptune hoped he'd have a couple more years to graduate and leave this shitty town for college before he'd be released. When he heard the phone ring he answered it immediately. The voice of Scarlet was on the line.

"Maybe it's about time for you to reconsider where you stand Neptune…" He heard the voice of Scarlet say into the phone.

Neptune just hung the phone up and leaned against the wall with a feeling of disgust in his stomach.

Elsewhere, Sun's saw the news report and was in shock, he almost didn't catch it when the phone started to ring, he already knew who was calling as he reached out with a shaky hand...

* * *

**With all the players in place the nightmare can begin. This was a storyline that I had planed almost from the very beginning of the story. I knew even back then the amount of work it would to even bring the characters up to the point where I needed them to be so I did small shifts and adjustments as I went. I won't say it's going to play out exactly how I originally envisioned it, I got to keep flexible, but we'll see.**

**It's going to be "fun" Really, I mean that... So much "Fun". Then again if you read this for 60 chapters to reach this point you know now that I tend to put characters through the ringer.**

**So that said, I did want to talk about the reviews. I got a bit of criticism from the last chapter and I always like to directly address these sort of things in these author notes because honestly, I personally feel like anyone that takes the time to drop a comment is worth my time to respond to ya know? I know on a given chapter, hundreds of people take the time out of their day to read something I write and I want to make sure if someone wants to point out a glaring issue I either take steps to correct it, or at least address it.**

**First off Dragonlord, Not sure what you meant by that one, but it's always good to see you. Hope your doing well.**

**LadWatcher: I get where your coming from here. but I don't know if like the idea of seeing Penny as a "Reward" or a "Prize" for Jaune per say, I don't like to treat relationships **** in anything I write like a prize, because that's not relationships work in real life. Penny is driving a storyline here, she created a new narrative path just like how Sun and the gang came in late in the last storyline to create a new antagonistic arc that's helping to creating the first external threat to the group. **

**So far the story had been a lot of "Man versus self" style story telling where the cast had been battling their own faults with the help of their friends. But the reward for making it through the challenges thrown at them was always a certain level of them growing stronger as characters. Jaune at the start of the story was a depressed mess of self doubts and suicidal self loathing. Now sixty chapters later, he's on medication for both major mental issues he's fighting and surrounded by friends. I'd say honestly that even though Ruby and Jaune didn't end up together at the end of the last arc, they are still friends.**

**Besides I have plans to drag this Fic out to at least chapter 100, we got time for things to change. Also, Bruh, if I was going to get bored of a story, I'd wrap the story up and put a bow on it. I wouldn't end it like that. **

**Other than that though, I don't have much else to say about the chapter, it was a pure setup chapter and I'm not going to apologize for it, I'm still chipping away at my second novel on the side and I'm updating my novel writing site (link in my profile) with how that's going from time to time. But it's going to be a while before my second novel is finished. Either way, as always thanks again for taking the time to read, and i'll catch you all next time.**


	62. Chapter 62: The Plans Of Wolves and Men

_February 3rd, 2000…_

Sgt. Vine had called his deputies to order, Adam Taurus had managed to escape from prison less than four days ago with the help of a low-level criminal named Mercury Black. A task force of six officers including Tai, Clover, Harriet, and the Sergeant sat in the briefing room ready to discuss the crisis that was unfolding around them. Tai sat in the smoky room as a couple officers took long drags off their cigarettes.

Adam Taurus was the subject of this emergency meeting.

"Alright we had a strong reason to believe that Taurus is going to return to this area, so I need to know exactly what we know about him." The Sergeant said. "Harriet, what do you have?"

Tai liked Harriet, she was young, one of the youngest in his particular precinct, she mostly worked dispatch but she had a good head for research. The ebony-skinned young woman was reportedly dating another officer by the name of Marrow.

Tai started to seriously question how some people get named but he kept such thoughts to himself.

"Sir, Adam Taurus is, of course, a 17-year-old teenager male standing six feet tall with ginger red hair. As of today's date, he also has the distinction of being the only person in the county to be tried as an adult for the sheer levels of abuse he laid into his ex-girlfriend Blake Belladonna." Harriet said as she was reading from a notepad. "I… You don't need me to go into details about that do you?"

Sgt Vine simply said, "Sexual assault, regular assault, and battery, Drug use, possession of narcotics, We all know the depth this son of a bitch went, and none of us will be able to sleep well while he's free."

Tai chimed in "We're going to need to know where he's going to be crashing at when he gets back here."

Harriet spoke up again. "That's the real challenge we are having here, most of his friends have publicly distanced themselves from him since his initial arrest. His mother had disowned him formally. And of course, the Belladonna's are going to likely, murder him, grind up his corpse, and feed him to their livestock if they get their hands on him"

Tai snaps his fingers and spoke up "Right we need to station someone to watch her residence, her parents are on vacation and Blake Belladonna has been bouncing between her house and Winter Schnee's home."

Sgt Vine looked at Clover "Rookie, that's your new job."

Clover Scoffed "Alright, I'm behind on a few books I was reading anyways"

Tai snapped at Clover "Take the Job seriously, I suspect if he does come our way he's going to target her."

Clover waved it off "Yeah, I know I know."

Sergeant Vine looked around at his officers and asked "Okay what do we know about Taurus himself, anywhere he might be able to go to hide in town? Any friends he could stay with?"

Clover spoke up "The short answer is no, like we said, publicly most of his friends distanced themselves from him after his arrest, his mother has also formally disowned him as well. His father is dead so no dice there as well."

Tai Chimed in again "Yeah you want to talk about a rabbit hole, the Taurus father's death…"

"What was so strange about it?" Clover said "My research showed it was an accident"

"Yeah, that was the official word, but it was a clearly happy accident if we want to go off the fact that after that 'accident' Adam's mother didn't feel the need to wear quite as much makeup as she was wearing in public before," Tai said.

Everyone looked confused at Tai so he clarified by adding "the Taurus family lived on the outskirts of the town, the _poor_ side of an already poor town at the time. The wife never would come forward and she was never willing to press charges, but we know she was getting the shit beat out of her regularly."

Clover clicked his tongue "And if she didn't press charges for a domestic dispute..."

"We couldn't do shit about it." Tai said, "The circumstances of the father's death were also strange, they lived on a decent-sized plot of land, and the idea that he wouldn't remember where a large hole in the property was is just comical to think about."

"The reports said he was drunk at the time" Clover added.

"He was always drunk" Tai smiled and said "Well it's in the past either way. What I want to know is why on earth did he break out from prison in the first place. He was two years into a three-year sentence."

Harriet jumped in "I was able to gather that about six months ago he was interviewed by a prison psychologist and it was determined that he was dealing with paranoid schizophrenia."

Tai looked over at her and asked "So what? That just makes him the type of guy my daughter would date."

"Meaning he was going straight from Jail to a psych ward long term" Harriett added. "He was also borderline on Sociopathy and was dangerously disconnected from reality."

"That's the real story then," Tai stated, "They were going to lock him up and throw away the key."

"Either way, we won't get anything done just sitting around here, Rookie, You go straight to the Belladonna residence and park there. Do not leave until you are relieved." Sergeant vine said. "Tai, you and Marrow are on patrol, you see anything. Make sure you check any abandoned houses that might be in the area to be safe."

"Understood," Tai said. "Let's go Marrow"

Marrow stood up and nodded following Tai out.

Clover smiled as he went also left "Bout time we get some action"

Harriet rolled her eyes "I'll be in dispatch then?"

"Your to only focus on this operation, Taurus is our priority right now."

Harriet nodded and stepped out.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the manage abandoned houses that dotted the town Sun lounged around with Scarlett and Sage as the trio waited for the one that summoned them.

As the trio sat around on long-abandoned furniture and waited, Sun was the first to speak up. "I don't know about any of this…."

"The boss did right by us before now," Sage said. "We even kicked the shit out of that Arc kid for his part in getting the boss locked up."

"Yeah but now the boss is out, the cops will be looking for him" Scarlet stated

"That's the point I was trying to reach, the boss broke out of prison for God's sake, do we want to get nailed to the wall for helping him?" Sun asked.

"Considering he's going to nail you to the wall if you don't help him?" Scarlet said as he brushed strands of red hair out of his face.

"I'd hate to be Neptune right now, first the son of a bitch dropped his colors and now he's dating that blonde bitch friend of Blake's," Scarlet said.

"Just don't mention either of them to Adam when he gets here," Sun said.

The trio waited in silence for a few moments when the heard the sounds of heavy boots stomping on the creaking floor. When Adam rounded the corner he had a smile on his face.

"Good to see you Adam," Sage said with a smirk. "I was starting to wonder how long you were going to make us wait here."

"Oh well, I had to make a couple stops on the way here," Adam said as he laid a pair of bloody gloves and a bloody knife on the table before he sat down on a broken-down chair like it was a throne.

Sun's eyes shot wide at the side of the bloody items on the table before he shouted: "What did you fucking do Adam?!"

"Oh, I had realized that it's been a while since I saw my dear sweet mother" Adam said in a sickly polite voice. "I dropped in to say hello on my way over.:

"Jesus… You murdered your own mother?" Sun said as his voice cracked and struggled to get the words out.

"I avenged the murder of my father," Adam said smugly. "A good man that was taken before his time."

Sage and Scarlet exchanged concerned glances before Scarlet spoke up. "So why are we here Adam?"

"Because I just declared war my friends," Adam declared "I declared war on everyone in this town that would cross us!"

"What does that mean for us?" Sun asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Each of you is going to have a job to do, or to be more precise, someone I need to be taken out," Adam said. "Scarlet you did a wonderful job filling me in on Blake's social circles. I want you to take out the one named Yang Branwen."

"I can do that," Scarlet said out loud.

"Make sure no one in that house is left alive," Sun added.

"I said I can do it," Scarlet repeated himself.

"Sage, You get to kill Jaune Arc's Family," Adam said so matter of factly that one would have thought he was telling him the type of toppings to order on a pizza.

"Wait a god damn second, you want Sage to kill a fucking infant?" Sun stammered out "That's not even right, his family had nothing to do with your arrest, the baby wasn't even alive when you were arrested!"

"No, but Alan Ozpin was involved, as well this Arc kid, the girl is collateral damage Sun," Adam stated.

"In what world is it okay to murder an infant!" Sun shouted.

"In my world, the world that you fucking live on Sun!" Adam shouted. "Or do you want to be on the list as well?"

Sun froze and spoke softly "No, No I don't want to be on the list, Adam."

"Good, so I understand that Arc has a girl. She's a sweet one, I believe her name is Penny?" Adam said with a wicked grin "You know her right?"

"Jesus Christ Adam she has nothing to do with this," Sun said.

"She's your target, make it happen or you're going to one of our next targets." Adam declared.

Sun clenched his fists for a moment and weighed his options. "Alright, fine I'll get it done."

Adam smirked having never so much as even shifted from his comfortable looking slouch. "Good, do whatever preparations you all need to do, we'll strike in three days."

"What are you going to be doing Adam?" Sun asked

"I hear Blake is fucking the Schnee girl, I'm going to kill her, real slowly," Adam said with a giggle that sent a disturbing shiver down the spines of the three other members of Adam's group.

Scarlet chuckled "What happens once you've killed everyone around Blake, you kill her?"

Adam laughed, he laughed so hard he doubled over in his seat with his feet kicking in glee "Oh by that point she'll have lost everything, so of course we're going to kill her. I mean we're going to play with her one last time for nostalgia's sake, but then we kill her. Once that's done, then we get in contact with a friend of mine and we skip town to greener pastures."

Adam's smile widened "Well be fucking legends!"

* * *

Jaune sat around at his computer with little Bethany snuggled up taking a nap on his bed, Jaune couldn't believe his little sister was already six months old. She ended up being a bit of an early crawler and he spent a lot of his day after school keeping his little sister occupied and out of the kitchen cabinets. She had passed out on the floor after a particularly vigorous game of "chase the cat" before the As he sat at his desk with Nine inch Nails playing on his cd player, mostly because for some reason Bethany seems to like to sleep listening to it.

It'll be good to have another metal fan in the house.

Once Ruby had finally logged onto her computer he messaged her almost instantly.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Hey!

RBYROSE1: Hey what's up? I was about to get Blake on so we can plan out a few things.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Can we stop pretending we hate each other at school?

RBYROSE1: I guess we might as well, we haven't made any headway on the subject of Sun and his gang have we?

DARKKNIGHTARC: No we haven't managed to pull off a damn thing in almost three months. Besides honestly... This Adam situation is scaring the hell out of me.

RBYROSE1: Yeah I hear you, Dad and a deputy named Clover has been taking turns parking outside of Blake's place to watch out for Adam to try something.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Maybe nothing will come of this. Maybe Adam will fuck off to another state or just stay in the area.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Also who in the hell names their kid Clover?

RBYROSE1: Maybe they'll catch him before anything happens.

RBYROSE1: Also who knows it might be a distant relative of Blake or something.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Yeah who knows.

Jaune saw the notification message show Blake had logged in and Jaune quickly invited her to the chat.

RBYROSE1: Blake how are you holding up?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Hey Blake, you doing okay?

BLACKCAT42: I'm doing as well as I can expect to be.

DARKKNIGHTARC: My mom wasn't too pleased with the idea but she is going to be okay with me spending the night at your place Saturday so you won't be home alone.

RBYROSE1: Yeah I'll be there as well.

BLACKCAT42: I appreciate it. You're not going to piss Penny off are you Jaune?

DARKKNIGHTARC: Honestly I don't know what the hell we are, Penny really has no idea what she really wants from us. But she was fine with it.

BLACKCAT42: Well she has been making you happy at least.

DARKKNIGHTARC: I think that has just as much to do with the meds as Penny, to be honest.

BLACKCAT42: Well sure I suppose that's true.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Is everything okay? Has anyone reached your parents on the cruise ship yet?

BLACKCAT42: No… and honestly I wish Weiss would hurry up and get back so we can get back to what we were doing.

DARKKNIGHTARC: Which I'm sure I don't need to hear about.

BLACKCAT42: Well we have a lot less to worry about than most couples to be fair.

DARKNIGHTARC: Ruby, help, she's talking about sex again!

There was a pause as Jaune waited for a response from Ruby.

BLACKCAT42: Ruby?

When she didn't respond to that Jaune started to panic….

DARKKNIGHTARC: Ruby! You good!?

A moment later ruby finally responded.

RBYROSE1: Yeah sorry, my dad had some disturbing news he wanted me to pass on.

DARKKNIGHTARC: What happened?

RBYROSE1: Dad said they just did a wellness check on Adam Taurus's mother... she was found murdered in her home, hell in her bed…

BLACKCAT42: Adam….

DARKKNIGHTARC: Jesus Christ…

RBYROSE1: I think we all need to plan for the worst-case scenario now. I got to log-off, Blake the officer outside your house was notified so he's on alert. Your safe okay?

BLACKCAT42: I hear you… Thanks for letting me know.

Both Blake and Ruby logged off at about the same time just in time for Jaune's step-father to knock on his door.

Jaune turned and signed [We need to talk…]

Alan nodded and said, "Let's talk then."

* * *

**Things are starting to kick off already, I kinda have a plan in mind for this storyline that is already shaping up, I do plan on fleshing out Adam's backstory more than what was presented by a group of jaded sheriff's deputies. But this should get the fires stoked for this. **

**I also plan on showing this for the full horror of the situation that it is, everyone is in over their heads already and it's not going to get easier for anyone as the story rolls forward. But hopefully you all are down for the ride that i'm tossing you all on. **

**So lets talk about last chapters reviews as we do. **

**First off Gustrubio it's good to see you! Sun's reaction in both the last chapter and this one has been interesting right? Also Penny being part of the story now and being a sorta love interest for Jaune has been fun, even if as of now it's more of a confused "what the hell are we" Mess on their parts. I didn't exactly hide that Penny has more than a passing resemblance to Pyrrha in story, not exactly a dead ringer, but damn close.**

**Hey Calamk, your damn right I love stirring the pot, what's so fun about a status quo anyways?**

**Dragon lord Syed: Your not the first person to mention how Aceops fits the role of police officers rather well, I mean they are in canon more or less super cops in a way, just kinda good luck they became part of the show when they did I suppose.**

**Rando Guest, I know your reviewing chapter 8 but once you reach this chapter, yeah, they kinda are. I think that's my real life occupation leaking into my writing a bit.**

**Well as always, I want to take the time to think every last one of you for reading, and once again I hope you all have a great rest your day, until next time!**


	63. Chapter 63: The Last Peaceful Sunset

_February 5th, 2000…_

The atmosphere around the school was thick, with local news announcements about the brutal murder of Annabelle Taurus mere hours before making the rounds, no one knew what to expect.

But it was clear, Adam Taurus was back in the picture, and he was out for blood. No one would say the words out loud. But everyone knew the danger everyone was in.

These fears even bled into Jaune's circle of friends, normally everyone sat almost evenly around the table, today however there seemed to be an almost subconscious desire to guard Blake in particular. Jaune and ren flanked Blake and most of the group at least sat close to her.

Blake looked around with a sense of relief, having her friends around put her at ease, it would still be days before her parents got home and it was little comfort to have an officer camping outside of her home when she was there.

Blake was watching Jaune and Penny talk with Ren acting as an in-between, Penny, unlike the others that started to learn sign within a few months of hard work and tutoring, was not really understanding sign well at all. Blake wondered how well Jaune and Penny would work as a couple in the long term with such an obvious handicap between the two of them.

Jaune signed to Penny [You're out of your mind, I don't think it's legal to have a badger as a pet.]

Penny signed and said, "I don't mean like a honey badger or anything like that, I just mean something like A regular old badger, a small one."

[Why can't you just want a normal pet like a cat or a goldfish? Not something like a badger.] Jaune signed back.

Penny smiled and said, "Because normal pets are boring!" Penny said nonchalantly. "Besides you said your allergic to dogs and your stepdad's cat keeps you up all night"

[That may be true, but at least I don't have to worry the cat ripping my throat out in my sleep] Jaune replied.

Blake sighed deciding that she had more important things on her mind at the moment and turned to Ruby who was sitting quietly watching the conversation as well. Blake couldn't help but notice that Ruby was doing more than a little bit of staring at Jaune as her increasingly flabbergasted ex-boyfriend carried on with Penny.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? I should be fine with that officer outside my housekeeping watch," Blake said to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and Signed [We all agreed to take shifts sleeping at your place till your parents get back from their trip.]

"But if Adam tries something during that time?" Blake asked.

[My dad said the deputy outside your place is more than able to handle it, besides between Jaune and me? We can handle it.] Ruby signed before making a mock flex at Blake.

"Yeah I know you and Jaune could handle most anything, I'm just not sure anyone could handle Adam right now… I mean… I met his mother, she was a pretty decent lady, she didn't deserve to die." Blake mused.

Ruby's face turned to a look of shock for a brief moment as she looked at the table while signing [Yeah, that really made it hard for me to convince my dad it was okay for me to stay with you this weekend, Jaune apparently had a hell of a time as well.]

"I know everyone would have opted to spend the weekend with me if they could, I know Weiss wants to be there desperately, but Winter is being paranoid about it right now," Blake said to Ruby.

Blake felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked over and saw Weiss smiling "Don't worry' we'll all be there in spirit if nothing else."

Blake smiled at Weiss as she spoke "I know you'd be there as well if you could. Winter is right that it might not be super safe to be around me right now though."

"So what? It's not like anyone is safe right now as long as that psychopath is around." Blake said.

Ruby found herself latching onto something and asked [What was his mother like?]

Blake was surprised by the question and stammered out an answer "I honestly didn't know his mother that well, I knew his dad was pretty abusive till the day he died in an accident. I also know that Adam never really got along with his mother… I don't know why. I could never prove it but I think his dad must have done some fucked up things to him."

Blake paused for a second to find her words before she kept going "The thing is, Adam, Idolized his father, he figured that his mother was weak for never being able to properly stand up for herself." Blake paused "I guess the rumors about his dad's death didn't help at all."

Ruby signed out [What kind of Rumors?]

Blake sighed and leaned forward as she talked "Adam's dad… Well, he was not a good person. It was obvious he was abusing his wife, the one time I saw her before his death she had a badly concealed black eye. Are you following me here?"

Ruby nodded as she signed [I guess that would be enough to screw up any kid.]

"Well, the thing is, Adam's property had this unfilled in dried-up well that had been there for years, we all knew about it, and I know his dad knew to avoid it even blackout drunk. But they said that he just, what, fell in?" Blake added. "I never believed that, and I don't think Adam did either."

[I don't get it though, I mean if Adam's dad was abusive, wouldn't be happy that he's gone?] Ruby signed out as she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Adam, caught a lot of drunken abuse from his dad, and he saw a lot of abuse being done to his mother, but his father was great as gaslighting people, almost as good as Adam would later prove to be at gaslighting all of us in his circle," Blake said. "I… I think he also did things to Adam as well. But by that point, it had been so normalized to him what his dad was doing that he might have been told it was his father showing 'Love' to him."

Jaune who was still paying attention to the conversation up to this point just signed out [Jesus…]

"I'm not trying to excuse anything that he's done… but I can see what turned him into what he is you know? I guess all of us fell victim to him in a way, he made himself seem so unbroken, and unbending, that his past didn't damage him…" Blake mused sadly.

Blake rubbed her hands together "By the time that we started to see how wrong we were, how damaged Adam really is, we had all done things… None of us felt like we had an out. Scarlet, Sun and Sage, Well they all ended up like that _Nine Inch Nails_ song, _'Happiness in slavery?'_"

[Until you met us, and we got you out of it.] Jaune signed [None of us ever understood what we got you out from, not really]

Blake put on a forced smile as she took Weiss's hand and said. "Until Weiss and I became a thing, I didn't feel like there wasn't a single part of me that wasn't tainted or ruined by Adam."

Weiss smiled "You don't seem tainted to me."

Blakes forced smile turned genuine for a moment before she shook it off. "Either way I need to go get ready for class. I'll talk to you all later."

Jaune signed out [I'll be at your place around seven, Penny and I wanted to get some time together today before I head over]

"Alright Jaune, we'll see you there, Ruby will walk me home… Are your parents okay with this?" Blake asked.

Jaune smirked [Well I don't think we have too much to worry about either way.]

As Blake stood up she said, "Yeah I hope you're right…"

With that, the group split up and went on their way.

* * *

Jaune had been in Penny's place before, hell he'd had even seen the inside of her room before now, he just wasn't used to her father being home as well.

Her father Pietro, hobbled around on a cane that he insisted on using around the house as he walked on his prosthetic leg. The dark-skinned man was clearly not Penny's biological father but Jaune was told he had adopted her when she was a toddler after her birth parents gave her up.

As the pair longed around Pietro's dining room table chatting over drinks, a glass of whiskey for Pietro and a diet coke for Jaune, they had a chance to finally talk.

"So you're going to go help out with Miss Belladonna after all this are you?" Pietro asked the young arc boy.

'That's my plan yeah, None of us want her alone this weekend until Adam is caught or until her parents are back in a few days.' Jaune wrote out for Pietro's sake.

"Your a good one Jaune, I do like you more than the first guy my daughter was sweet on," Pietro said.

"Dad!" Penny shouted from the kitchen where she was prepping snacks.

'I don't think she ever mentioned anyone else she was sweet on in the past.' Jaune said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You might have met the boy once or twice, She had a thing for that boy next door named Sun Wukong, the Chinese kid that dyes his hair blonde," Pietro said with a light chuckle.

Jaune shook off his shock quickly as he wrote out with a shaky hand 'I think I might have met him once or twice.'

"Dad! He doesn't need to hear this." Penny said in protest poking her head out of the kitchen.

Jaune just gestured for Penny's adoptive father to continue.

"The truth is I never had much of a problem with the young man per se, till he started to fall in with the wrong sort of people," Pietro said as before taking a sip of his drink.

'You mean Adam?' Jaune wrote out.

"Yeah, good kid once, but he fell in with that Adam kid's group and I could see the influence that Adam had on him, that group started to raise all kinds of hell for our town," Pietro said before he kept going. "They almost started to worship the ground Adam walked on, the five of them? Damn near became little more than gang-bangers and punks."

Jaune got a look of confusion as he held up five fingers.

"Yeah, you had Sun Wukong and Adam Taurus of course, but then you had a young guy named Neptune, who was a childhood friend of Sun's as well as Sage and Scarlett who joined later." Pietro

'I know Neptune, he's dating my ex-girlfriend's sister, I didn't realize he once ran with that group' Jaune wrote out.

"Well that kid proved to be a real piece of work, he tried bedding my daughter a couple times, my daughter's a bit on the naive side and well I had a serious talk with him about his behavior towards my girl," Pietro said.

Jaune's eyes shot wide as he wrote 'That doesn't sound like the Neptune I know now.'

Penny finally decided to interject. "Dad's not trying to slander Neptune or anything, he has changed for the better and we both agreed that it was in the past."

'Jesus Penny, that's a hell of a secret to keep from us though' Jaune wrote out.

"What good would it have done to point out to Yang that his boyfriend was kind of an asshole and tried to sleep with me when I was in… 7th grade?" Penny asked, "I'm mean he's only a year older than me so it wasn't creepy, he also never tried to force himself on me or anything. He was just acting like a typical wannabe playboy"

Jaune didn't seem convinced. 'I guess either way that doesn't sound a whole lot like the Neptune I know now at least.' Jaune paused and added 'I guess he does come off as a bit of a manslut for Yang though'

Penny laughed out loud at Jaune's note, 'Yeah he honestly kinda does I guess, don't give him a hard time though, my dad is overprotective of me of course, but I don't think Neptune is one of the bad guys."

* * *

A while later as he walked from Penny's to Blake's place Jaune had time to think, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon and he suspected it wouldn't have been a great idea to be out too much later given what was going on in the town.

_"I like Pietro, he's a good guy, taking care of Penny alone the way he does, I never thought to ask what happened to his leg but I guess it's none of my business."_

_"But that being said, I'm not sure I can trust Neptune now that I know he was once part of Adam's cult."_

_"Still Yang could deal with him if he becomes a problem, I just hope that feeling in my gut is wrong and that maybe nothing will happen."_

As Jaune walked watching the setting sun, he grimaced.

_"There's no way we can be that lucky."_

* * *

**Although things are moving along at a bit of a slower pace as of right now, things are slowly starting to kick off, it really is getting to the point where I'm even starting to wonder if I need to give them a break. **

**Well we can't always aim for 100% realism, and even in the real world situation like Adam's and Blakes happen all the time. Like Blake said in story, going through Adam's backstory in bits and pieces the way we are before we kick this off, will explain why he's the way he is, but i'm i now way excusing why he is the way he is. On paper he's meant to be a bit of a foil to Jaune in a way, his direct opposite. Both have lost parents, both suffer from mental illness, the difference is the environment in which they were raised.**

**Adam was raised by a monster, it's not surprising he became one as well.**

**I didn't feel like I had anything in the reviews that required a direct response to so i'm going to leave it at that, I'm going to get cracking some more on my second novel for now, so i'll talk to you all later! As always, thanks again for reading!**


	64. Chapter 64: Final moments

**Please refrain from spoilers in the comments**

_February 6th, 2000…_

In the late evening hours of the end of the school week. The dark tidings of a brutal war were about to begin, Sun Wukong sat alone in his room. He glanced at the time, it was barely seven PM.

He looked down at the revolver in his hands, six bullets, three for Penny and three for her dad.

"What the fuck am I doing, She used to be my best friend…" Sun mused as he looked the revolver over. "But I know Adam will hunt me for the rest of my days if I don't do this."

A crushing weight washed over him as nostalgic memories of better time washed over him, Childhood memories of He and penny playing video games, or exploring the local parks pretending to be on some grand adventure. He remembered the first time they saw a rabbit running around in the underbrush, or how they helped foster a pair of small kittens they had found abandoned.

Fuck, one of those cats was still alive and sleeping in his parent's bedroom, the ungrateful fuzzy shit.

A grim chuckle left out of his mouth as he thought about some of the better days they shared before he put a hand up to his face and sobbed.

Sun was terrified of Adam, he knew this. He knew Adam would kill him and his whole family. Worst of all he knew nothing could stop him, believing that in his heart that no one man could stop Adam.

He wouldn't sleep that night, he thought if he could put Penny down first and maybe, maybe if she didn't feel it…

The idea didn't stop him from spending most of the evening crying his eyes out.

* * *

[This is some absolute bullshit!] Jaune signed while looking directly at Blake as he sat on the floor of her bedroom leaning his back against her hand-carved wooden bed frame.

"What's bullshit about it?" Blake asked Jaune trying not to smirk as hard as she could.

[I mean how the fuck am I supposed to be able to maneuver through this complete web of bullshit?] Jaune signed pointing at the screen while Ruby stifled a laugh at Jaune's expense.

"I mean Sonic adventure is one of the easiest games in the franchise Jaune, I don't know how hard it is to hold the stick forward when you go through the obstacles," Blake said as she was also trying to not laugh at Jaune's failed attempt to make headway on Blake's Dreamcast game.

[I'm sorry, I'm supposed to just hold up on the stick, that's it?] Jaune signed with a look of pure frustration on his face as the Dreamcast controller sat in his lap.

[How are you so bad at these games? You seem to do well enough on the games you have at your place.] Ruby signed.

[That's because the games I have at home I've had since I was in elementary school, My mom didn't exactly have money for anything newer than my old NES] Jaune signed.

Jaune handed the controller to Ruby before signing [Alright chuckles, you go ahead and do better than!]

Ruby smirked and took the controller from Jaune as she signed with her free hand [Watch and learn scrub]

Blake leaned back in her seat next to Jaune and smiled, while she wished Weiss was here she was alright with her current company, thoughts of Adam were a million miles away as she watches Jaune simmer in faux anger at Ruby as she predictably dominated the first state of Sonic adventure.

Her father's habit of hand carving furniture really paid off, even leaning against her bed she felt relaxed and comfortable. Ruby and Jaune didn't need to know that the reason the oak of this bed smelled newer than the rest of the furniture is that she and her father chopped up her old bed and mattress and burned them in a bonfire a couple weeks after she had finally came out about what Adam was doing to her.

The fact that a few of those instances happened in her old bed made it impossible for her to get a good night's sleep. Her old bed was yet another way Adam had ruled her life. Blake always had a very strong sense of smell and sleeping in a bed that smelled like her abuser, well she spent more than a few nights sleeping on the floor.

This bed had a faint scent of Lavender shampoo and body wash. Weiss's favorite. If she was going to fall asleep to a smell she couldn't think of a better smell to sleep to.

Blake's attention was snapped back to the moment as Jaune threw up his hands in faux indignation as Ruby had just cleared the stage without taking a single hit. Ruby chuckled a bit louder than she had meant to, her Hearing aids were turned off and sitting on a nearby table. Blake knew that ruby couldn't see it because Jaunes back was towards his Ex, but he did have a faint smirk on his face as well.

Making it a point of not facing Ruby as she said this she said "Hey Jaune, how are you and Penny doing?"

Jaune glanced over his shoulder and left out a quiet chuckle realizing what Blake was doing and hand signed against his chest [I guess we're doing alright.]

"You guess you're doing alright?" Blake asked? Still looking fixed forward at the screen.

Jaune discreetly signed against his chest. [Well I mean, I won't lie and pretend that we don't have the same level of passion that I had with Ruby or even Pyrrha before that. We didn't have some dramatic confession of our feelings or anything like that, we just kinda started dating.]

"Well, not every relationship needs to start off with a big dramatic event." Blake said, "Hell Weiss and I kinda just awkwardly confessed at the wedding."

Jaune stifled a chuckled as he glanced at Ruby who was utterly glued to the game now. Before he signed [I always thought how cute it was when she checked out into a game like that.] before he shook his head slightly and signed [Well, I mean I'm happy with Penny of course. But I have to admit we don't have a whole hell out a lot in common besides both being RPG nerds.]

Blake didn't miss how his eyes lit up a bit when he talked about Ruby before she said: "Well I guess I can see where you're coming from, I mean that's not much of a foundation of a relationship, but then again you had a two-year relationship with a girl that couldn't even sign."

[True, but I'm also in a group of friends that all know at least enough sign language to carry on a conversation with.] Jaune signed [It's kinda difficult to go back to having a relationship via a notepad.]

Blake just nodded her head and said "I guess that's a fair point" Blake smirked, "So be honest, you miss her?"

[Miss who?] Jaune signed out against his chest.

Blake just nodded her head in Ruby's direction.

Jaune signed and thought it out. [Penny was there for me during a rough time. A rough time that was happening because of Ruby, she was the breath of fresh air I needed. I mean I'll be honest here, I guess that cute innocence about her was what I kinda wanted at the time. She was like a lighthouse in the churning oceans of my failing relationship with Ruby.]

Blake nodded and said, "You didn't answer my question though."

Jaune smirked [No, I guess I didn't.]

Blake shrugged and said "Well what's your answer then?" trying to push for an answer.

Blake jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder to see Ruby looking at her signing [Answer to what?]

[I was mulling over what I wanted on our pizza later on] Jaune signed back.

[How is that a debate, just get meat lovers like you always do.] Ruby signed to Jaune

[You know me so well] Jaune signed with a smile.

Blake let out a small chuckle and signed out [Sounds good, I'm not one of those girls that freak out over it just because I watched my mom hand butcher a cow the other day.]

[Your mom is awesome, it's a bummer she's not here.] Ruby signed

[If she was here I wouldn't have to worry about Adam, He would have fled to Mexico or something.] Blake said with a nervous chuckle. [I wish mom and dad were both here.]

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Jaune just smiled and nodded before he signed [I was eyeballing that baseball bat in your closet just in case.]

"Let's hope it doesn't come to it," Blake said feeling only a little reassured.

* * *

In another part of Town, Sage Ayana, the tall angry looking dark-skinned member of Adam's pack, was sharpening his store-bought hatchet. He was mentally preparing for the job of murdering the family of Jaune Arc, and presumably Jaune Arc himself and while Sage didn't exactly hold any kind of special grudge against the Kid. He also didn't turn down a job from his leader and long time friend.

Unlike his friend across town, Sage was a true believer in Adam, he was the only person to reach out to him in this godforsaken town even when his parents divorced. It was barely a divorce anyways, dad just went out one day, never came back and mom got the papers mailed to her from someplace in Chicago.

Fuck the old man. He didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Adam was all that mattered. Adam protected him from the bigots and bullies at school. Adam didn't turn his nose up on him as so many others did.

If you were to ask Sage, Sage would say "Yes, I will kill for this man"

Now Sage was preparing to prove just that. Tomorrow Jaune Arc and his Family dies.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few houses down the redheaded Scarlet was busy in his family's kitchen deciding on which of his father's knife collection he wanted to use to put down Yang Branwen and her mother. Scarlett once upon a time had a bit of a crush on Yang, he never approached her about it, being too scared to even consider the idea of asking the girl out.

It's not like she would have said yes anyway, the bitch.

"Hey dad, if you were going to murder some blonde slut which of these knives would you use?" Scarlett said out loud looking over at where his dad was sitting.

Scarlet's father didn't have much to say on the account that he was currently slumped over from having his throat cut.

"Fucking useless, Oh well I'll just use this one I guess," Scarlett said as he picked up a hefty looking bowie knife his father took on hunting trips. "I guess this one will do."

As scarlet put tentatively tried hanging it on his belt and putting a coat on over it to see how well he could hide it he chuckled. "Dad I think I'm going to fuck your girlfriend when she gets here, take a page from Adam's book, you cool with that?"

Scarlett's father predictably didn't answer.

"That's cool because you know what? I got tired of you bringing those bimbos you kept meeting from your college classes home, it didn't really do much from my mental state you know?" Scarlett said as he sat down next to his father. "It can drive a man crazy, after all."

Scarlett laughed in his father's face before screaming. "I mean shit, you never shared after all! I thought we were close dad!? But no, I had to settle for pining after that bitch Neptune stole from me! Maybe I'll get lucky and find that bastard at her place so I can kill him as well."

Scarlett panted and seethed for a few moments before he heard a knocking on the front door. "Well, it looks like my company for the evening has arrived," Scarlett said before he stood up and started to walk to the front door. "Good talk dad"

The bodies for his father and the unnamed college freshmen wouldn't be found for a few days...

* * *

Winter was stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce she was cooking as Weiss walked leaned on a cane she still sometimes needed when her ankle was bothering her. Their small kitchen in their home had enough room for Weiss to easily maneuver enough around in and was designed to even be able to roll a wheelchair around in more than comfortably.

A perk of her father having paid to have this house built specifically for her and Winter.

Once Weiss managed to finish setting out plates for her and her sister she sat down with a groan in one of the chairs at their kitchen table, the kitchen table set had six chairs but they never needed more than two or three, she didn't even know if all of them had been sat in yet.

"You good over their kiddo?" Winter said to her sister.

"Well besides the walls being a bit thinner than I'd like in this house I think I'm fine," Weiss said with a slight yawn.

Winter blushed before saying "Tukson and I were not any louder than you and Blake get"

Weiss chuckled as she said, "I was kidding but ew."

Winter huffed and said, "Hey the only reason I let you two get away with it under the same roof as me is that I sleep with headphones on and I don't have to worry about my kid sister getting knocked up."

"Oh? And what are you going to do Ms. former eco-terrorist when Mr. former eco-terrorist finally shoots one straight?" Weiss said with a playful smirk.

"Pass you off to the Belladonna's," Winter said as she started to serve Weiss and her Dinner.

"What you're not going to kick me back to the Arc's place?" Weiss said.

Winter chuckled "Well ain't you full of spite tonight?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just worried about Blake is all," Weiss said as a bit of her smirk faded away.

"Hey try to not worry about it Weiss, the police have an officer in front of her house. I'm sure Adam won't try to even come within a mile of her." Winter said as she set a plate down in front of her sister.

Weiss watched her sister sit down and eat. "Yeah I know, I'm being paranoid, but we know he has friends out there as well and…" Weiss trailed off as she spoke. "Actually no... Never mind I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I don't think anything is going to happen," Winter said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile standing at the end of the driveway staring through the open front windows a lone figure stared at the two sisters eating.

"Enjoy that meal, it's going to be the last you'll ever have." Adam Taurus said with a chuckle.

Adam looked down the road to where the Belladonna house sat. "Then it's a hop skip and a jump to Blakes to finish her off." Adam mused before he chuckled hard enough to put a hand on his gut before he said to himself "Oh in more than one way." Before he slipped into a half-crazed giggle.

"After all, Time is on my side," Adam said to himself. Before suppressing a laugh that would no doubt give him away.

Adam spent the next few moments watching the sisters chat with each other as the fantasy of their deaths played in his mind. Dark thoughts and even darker intents flirted with his mind before after a few silent moments he turned and started walking down the road into the night whistling _"Time Is On My Side"_ by the Rolling Stones.

* * *

**Shits kicking off with the next chapter, I have to admit this chapter required me to really push my brain to some dark places so I can get into the right mindset to write what was going to be easily the darkest chapter of the story to date from a narrative setup point of view. Scarlet, Sun, and Sage are all such minor characters that I wanted to make sure all of them got a bit of time in their heads so we all cold under what was making them tick before I unleash them on the unsuspecting core cast of the story. **

**Honestly this only had the one comment from Dragonlord Syed, but I saw alot of people decided to follow so I'll just say hey everyone and call this a chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65: Sun

**Please do not spoil this chapter in the comments.**

_Many years Ago Sun found himself laying on his back holding a bloody nose, it's the third grade and some kid he never even met just punched him in the face as a bet._

_Sun was never a strong kid, he was picked on quite a bit, and the teachers never seemed to give two craps if he lived or died._

_But one person did. Standing in his defense was a boy with red hair and eyes that looked like they could shoot lasers at will. _

_Adam…_

_Sun just watched as Adam handed his bully his ass in a sack with ease. And when Adam was done he reached out to Sun with a smile. "Hey, you okay friend?"_

_Sun reached up and took it._

* * *

_A few years later in Junior high Sun and Adam became the top gang in the area, they stood back to back and beat down all comers with the help of Sage, Neptune, and Scarlett…_

_No one was stronger than them, at least out in the open…_

_At home things were different, Adam's dad died in an "accident" last year, at least that was the official story. The gang called it as it was, his mom knocked off his dad._

_Scarlet's parents had also divorced some time ago. Something about his mom was cheating on dad with some low time crack dealer, got hooked on drugs and skipped town before she even had the chance to lose custody to his dad._

_Sage was still all right at the time, hell he helped sort out Neptune after the son of a bitch tried to get inside of the pants of one of Sun's oldest friends Penny. _

_Sun was, however, less than politely told by Penny's adopted dad to fuck off, to not spend time around her anymore. It didn't help at the time that she was one of his pillars. The best friend he could ask for in hard times outside of Adam._

_Sun's parents were fighting near-daily, his dad was drinking more than daily ever since the lay off from the Schnee Trash Plant. Sun was at his wit's end and would spend entire days at a time scared out of his damn mind that his parents would divorce._

_Sun, however, found strength in Adam during this time, Adam had been through so much worse. He took beatings from his dad, watched his mother get the soul beat out of here. Hell, there were rumors about his dad that were too depressing to even put words to._

_But Adam never seemed to bow, never seemed to break, He never even seemed to be phased. He even got himself a girl in the form of Blake._

_If Adam could take the worst this world could offer and come out clean, then Sun could put up with a few shouts and broken plates around his house._

_He would be like Adam. Ever since that day on the playground Sun wanted to be as strong as Adam was, and every single day Adam showed Sun what strength looked like._

_Sun didn't learn how wrong he was thinking that way till three days ago…_

* * *

It was around five in the evening of the 7th of February, the day that would change everything. Sun had only a short walk to his neighbor's house to do his part of Adam's plan. In his coat pocket, he kept the snub-nosed .357 his father owned, fully loaded in his pocket.

"God I hope you're the one to answer the door Penny, I don't want you to suffer," Sun said with a broken rasp to his voice as he walked up to the door to Penny's place and knocked on the door.

Each knock against the oak door felt like a bomb in his head as Sun rapped his knuckles against it. When he heard the heavy deadbolt on the door unlatch and watched the door open he swallowed hard.

Penny opened the door and saw Sun. All he could do was stare for a moment as he took in the frankly cute look she was wearing as she smiled at him. "Hey sun, what's up?"

"Uh…" Sun said before he paused and swallowed hard "Your dad around?"

Penny's smile faded a bit seeing the distressed look on his face. "No... Is something wrong?"

Sun took a deep breath to calm his nerves and to build his resolve as his grip tightened around the grip of the revolver. He just looked up at her and said in a broken tone "I'm sorry Penny…" Before he pulled the revolver out of his pocket and aimed it at her head.

Elsewhere Tai was sitting around his desk at the office looking over paperwork. It had been almost three days since Adam killed his mother and vanished into the dark, and they were no closer to trying to locate him than they were when they started the hunt.

* * *

"I don't get this, we checked every broken down abandoned shack, crack house, abandoned building, and public restroom in the damn county and we don't have a god damn thing to show for it!" Tai said to no one in particular as he rubbed his head.

Harriet set a cup of coffee in front of Tai before she sat herself down on the other end of the desk and got back to going over her pages of gathered material. "We got about a dozen false reports in the last few days" Harriet said before she took a sip of her drink. "At this rate every one in the county is going to have an 'Adam sighting' before the end of next week."

Tai leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes while growling out. "God damn it all, that son of a bitch is out there, and no one around Blake Belladonna is safe until we catch him."

"Your kids included I noticed," Harriet spoke up. "Tai when was the last time you went home to see your wife?"

"Yesterday, but my wife understands the importance of what we're doing. We need all hands on deck to tackle this one and you know it Harriet" Tai said out loud to Harriet

"I just wish we were making progress, we got most everyone out there hunting for that bastard, hell even the sarge is out there right now," Harriet said

"Clover's been at the Belladonna's place for so long he's started to name the cows," Tai said in response causing them both to chuckle slightly at their co worker's expense.

"Let's face it, that guy is a ghost, a freaking ninja… We need a lucky break or we'll never find him and this is going to end up with us standing over a couple bodies…" Harriet said.

"We already have one on ice right now," Tai said looking up and sipping his coffee.

"If only we had the manpower to put more people on watch…" Harriet said.

They both turned and looked at they heard someone barge into the office "Guys, It's kicking off… we just got a 911 call!"

"Everyone, let's go, we can brief in the motor pool!" Tai shouted as he kicked off the desk and grabbed his sidearm.

* * *

Penny was taken back for a second as she saw herself staring down the barrel of a gun aimed at her head "Sun… W-What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, If I don't do this, it'll be Adam doing this and he'll do so much worse to you." Sun sobbed out as the gun shook in his hand. "He'll kill you, he'll kill your dad, then he'll kill me and my parents as well. He'll even rob you of your dignity before he does it"

Penny swallowed her fear and tried to think clearly, she could tell that Sun was struggling with this. If he wasn't she was sure her brains would have been on the wall behind her by now. "Hey, Sun put the gun down, we can talk about this okay?" Penny said in a soft wavering voice."

"You don't get it! We can't stop him, none of us can! Do you think I want to do this?!" Sun shouted as a sob escaped his throat.

"I know you're scared right now. I know you're not thinking straight." Penny said as she took a tentative step forward "Just put the gun down and let's talk okay?"

"He's stronger than us, he's stronger than the cops. The fucking cops couldn't even keep him locked up. At least this way he won't hurt you Penny!" Sun shouted through gritted teeth as he struggled with holding the gun straight.

"This is not you, you're not a killer Sun, You've been my friend since I was five years old," Penny said as she took another step towards Sun. "Let me help you, we can stop Adam together."

"The cops can't even stop him! I know what he did to his mother, I know what he's having the others do, I can't stop him! No one can!" Sun cried out as he stood there shaking.

"I know you feel powerless, I know you think you have to stand alone, the police will protect us." Penny said as she kept closing the gap the gun now a couple inches from her forehead "Let me help you, I can protect you from him."

"I… He's too strong for us Penny…" Sun said with his voice cracking. "He's been strong for us for so long I don't know how to even stand up to him."

"He hasn't been strong for me Sun," Penny said as she gently moved the revolver aside and out of her face and cupped her sobbing friend's face. "Give me the gun and let's call the police while he can be stopped…"

Sun in what felt like it took every ounce of strength, moved his finger away from the trigger as Penny took the revolver from his hands. Unexpectedly he looked up at her "My god, Maybe… It's not too late, call the police, I know where the rest of the gang will hit!"

Penny took Sun by the hand and led him into the house. She was dialing 911 by the time Sun even have time to register what was going on. An operator answered the phone instantly. Penny smiled and handed the phone to Sun "It's time to be strong Sun."

Sun took a deep breath and said to the waiting 911 operator "My name is Sun Wukong, I'm part of Adam Taurus's gang and I know where he's going, you have to hurry they might already be there!"

* * *

"Alright, people get in the damn cars we have multiple sites to reach and lets hope to fucking god we're not too late!" Sergeant Vine shouted as his team of deputies got into squad cars and started driving.

"I need two people to get to the Arc residence, we know one of Adam's gang will be headed there!" the Sergeant said as two officers called out that they were on their way. "Tai I need you there as well."

"I'm going to the Belladonna house!" Tai shouted.

"You're too close to them Long!" Vine shouted back.

"My fucking daughter is over there! I'm going that way to back up Clover!" Tai shouted back.

"I'll ride along with him Vine!" Harriet shouted back. "I'll keep him from doing something stupid!"

"Alright, I'll ride with Elm then and we'll hopefully get to the Branwen residence in time to stop their attacker," Vine shouted back. "How in the hell did this kid organize this big of a raid?"

Marrow shouted, "I'll take the Arc home, let's hope we're not too late!"

With that, all the Officers tore off screaming into the night.

* * *

The first shots of this battle were fired, all the players were in motion.

At the same time that Sun was making his phone call to the police, another member of Adam's gang was just walking into view of his destination on the outskirts of the town. The red-headed teen Scarlet was quickly approaching the small manufactured home of Yang Branwen.

As he saw his destination in mind, he smiled, he knew he was going to finally take something he thought was his.

He didn't care who tried to stop him, it's not like any of them would be alive when it was done anyways.

Adam's war was just starting, and he would draw first blood.

* * *

**With that, it begins, Adam's gang is on the move, and one of them has already given himself up, I'll be honest I never really had any intention on killing Penny, building up the friendship between the pair should have been a major clue as to what I had planed, but I can't claim that for the others, I have a hell of a ride planed for you all and I hope you remember that the safety bars are their for a reason. **

**Dragon Lord Syed, I'm glad you caught that, I did want to play on Jaune's conflicted feelings a bit, I mean he did choose to be there with Blake and Ruby rather than his own girlfriend after all. Blake pushing the buttons is easily seen as her trying to distract herself from what's going on right now as well.**

**Gustrubio, EmperorCookies, Calamk and Big Bad Beowulf, your reactions kinda reassured me that i'm doing this storyline right. My big fear right now is the story arc falling flat, hopefully it stays that way till the end of it. I also hope you all enjoy my emphasis on making sure the bad guy's have their story told as the arc unfolds, this arc is about the villains more than the heroes in many ways.**

**In anyrate, Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all next time.**


	66. Chapter 66: Scarlet

_One wouldn't accuse Scarlet of being a strong man, let alone a stable one. _

_Scarlet spent his entire life being jealous of others. Jealous of their strength, jealous of their luck, their looks, their lives._

_Jealous because he never saw what others saw, saw that he would have been handsome with a little more care taken into his appearance. He never saw that he was almost as strong as the others, but he just lacked the confidence in himself to act on it._

_He never understood that his parent's divorce was not his fault, nor was it his fault that the walls were too thin to muffle the noise coming from their bedroom even when his parents were still together._

_Adam gave him purpose, Adam would try his best to help Scarlet understand his worth, He even helped him get laid a few times in the past. But they never felt earned. They felt like scraps of pity being tossed down to him from Adam's level._

_A few years back, Scarlet saw her for the first time. it was the last year of junior high, and he saw the girl he would later learn was named Yang Branwen sitting at a lunch table with her sister, casually signing away. _

_Scarlet stopped and stared, for him, it was love at first sight. He couldn't believe that such a girl existed, her perfect blonde hair, her breathtaking smile. Her, frankly everything about her._

_"She's out of your league dude" Neptune would remind him. His words snapped him back to reality. Of course, she was out of his league, most girls were. Even if he was to have a scrap of luck with her, he was sure his dad would just try to fuck her brains out if he got half a chance to._

_Thus his life would continue, living in a house with too thin of walls, listening to his dad plow whatever girl he'd trick into a one night stand for better grades. Now with the extra little nugget of suffering of having a crush on a girl he knew in his heart he'd strike out with._

_The worst part of it was that Neptune, charming, handsome, perfect, Neptune would sweep in and take Yang out from underneath him. _

_Scarlet broke a little bit when that happened, he lost hope of ever enjoying anything resembling a relationship in his future. He even started to study to become a teacher himself in the hopes of being the kind of college professor his dad was, the kind to use some cute girl's grades as leverage to get laid._

_Scarlet had hope now that Adam took off his chains and sent him out to kill in his name, that it would all change…_

* * *

Yang was in bliss at the moment, an hour in bed with her boyfriend was known to do that for her. Her mom was working and her uncle was passed out on the other side of the small house in his bed. Yang was fairly sure nothing was going to wake him up if they had failed to.

Mom wouldn't approve. Yang didn't care.

As Yang slipped on a shirt she heard Neptune making them both up some kind of smoothie thing he had been big on in the last few weeks. He was calling her over by the time she was pulling on her pants.

"Alright, Nep what kind of horrid devils brew did you make this time?" Yang said as she walked out of her bedroom into the living room and walked towards the kitchen area.

"Sugar-free Yogurt with blueberries and mangos! Good stuff for a healthy body." Neptune said.

"So I take it that switching to diet coke from regular coke wasn't good enough?" Yang smiled as she stepped over.

Neptune playfully poked her belly as he kissed her before saying "Well if you want that to be closer to a slab of granite and less of a squishy ball of pudding, sacrifices need to be made."

Yang poked her boyfriend back "You didn't complain five minutes ago."

"You wanting to get fit was your decision, not mine, I'm happy with you no matter what shape you're in. Neptune said before he took a sip of his smoothie through the straw in his drink.

"So you're saying you'd be okay with me being, say… three hundred pounds?" Yang playfully teased.

"Well if anything that would make for some interesting strength training exercises," Neptune said with a chuckle before Yang playfully smacked him in the ribs.

"You're such a creep sometimes I swear to God," Yang said through a giggle.

"I'm getting better though," Neptune said quietly "You made me better."

"Huh? What did you mean by that." Yang asked.

Neptune shook his head and snapped his fingers, "Oh right there was something I wanted to give you today, let me go grab it." Neptune said as he walked past yang. "Stay right there!"

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere," Yang said with a smile.

Neptune smiled as we walked to where he left his coat near the front door. He fumbled around his coat pocket for the small square box he had in there. A bit early in the relationship he figured, but he was never the type to wait.

He was startled for a moment by the sound of someone pounding on the door as he fumbled and put the small box back into his coat pocket and hung it up on the nearby coat rack.

"Go ahead and get the door Neptune, it's probably a delivery guy or something," Yang shouted from the kitchen. Thinking nothing of it he opened the door.

Only to almost get stabbed in the face as the person on the other side of the door stabbed down at him with a knife.

Neptune barely had time to swing and arm in the way causing him to get a gash on his left arm, His pained shout as he screamed out must have alerted Yang who shouted out his name.

Their attacker kicked hard against the door causing it to violently swing open as Neptune threw out a wild kick himself catching the person in the stomach. Trying to see through the pain in his arm and his own desires to run from the fight Neptune realized who it was.

"Scarlet? What the hell are you doing?" Neptune said shocked to see someone he once called a friend standing there with a bowie knife staring at him with hate painted on his face.

Scarlet shouted and charged Neptune swinging wildly Forcing Neptune to stumble back, Neptune was never a fighter and was struggling to keep up with Scarlet, it was taking all he had to just not get hit while he tried to find something, _Anything_, to defend himself with.

Unfortunately for him, just as he glanced away at the wrong moment, Scarlet took advantage of it and slashed Neptune with a long shallow cut down his chest causing him to fall onto his back clutching his chest in a desperate bid to get the bleeding to stop.

Time seemed to slow for Neptune as he scarlet stood over him about to stab down the heavy knife into his heart.

Neptune was in shock, pain overrode his senses. He counted the seconds until what he thought would be his death. He hoped that Yang had taken the chance to run from Scarlet as he resigned himself to his soon to be brutal death. He had wished for a lot of things. He had flashes of things he regretted most in his life.

I was almost surprised when Scarlet's head snapped back from being hit with a cast iron pot.

"If you can, drag yourself towards the Phone and call the police!" Yang shouted "Uncle Qrow we need you! Wake up!"

Scarlet's eyes fixed on Yang, the person he considered prey now "Yes, run along now Neptune, I need to have a quiet moment with your girlfriend here." He said not even trying to mask his intentions.

Yang swung at scarlet a few times with her pot, missing more than she connected, but was still making the ones that struck count. Scarlet was laughing as he'd occasionally slash wide at her.

Neptune struggled to move, every movement he made sent a wave of agony through his chest as he left a faint trail of blood behind him.

Finally, Scarlet found an opening and stabbed out catching Yang in the leg with his knife. While the stab didn't catch her in any major blood vessels. The pain caused Yang to shout as she fell grabbing her leg as blood spurted out of it...

Scarlet laughed through a bloody smile and looked down at yang. "Oh you have no idea how much I wanted what's going to happen next," He said as he kicked Yang hard in the side of the head rolling her flat on her back.

Scarlet kneeled down over her, placing a hand on her throat threatening to strangle her. Yang through tears could only choke out a horrified "Don't!"

Scarlet smiled in victory, soon he'd have what he wanted for years, He'd have Yang, and then he'd kill her. He even, in his mind, got the extra bonus of knowing that Neptune would be forced to watch. He was already attempting to get her shirt off.

He forgot she had called out to someone else, He remembered when his head snapped back when something wooden struck him in the face.

Yang could see it unfold on her back, injured, scared and she would-be rapist was now staring down the barrel of her Uncle's shotgun.

"Get the fuck off my niece you son of a bitch!" Qrow said as he pulled the trigger and fired.

* * *

Yang's mind shut down at the sight. Scarlet's head was almost blown clean of and the remains of it painted the door and wall. It took her a few seconds to realize the screaming was her own.

Qrow was dragging Yang away to lay her closer to Neptune who had long since checked out from shock. "Stay here Yang, I'll get the police on the phone and get the first aid kit for you two."

"Worry about him, I'm okay, I'm okay," Yang said repeating her insistence on being okay a few more times.

As the shock began to set in she started to openly sob at the idea of what almost happened. Shaking like a leaf she didn't even register when Qrow started bandaging her leg and was screaming at the police to hurry the fuck up.

Yang snapped back to reality when he heard Neptune say "Oh god, Scarlet was part of Adam's gang, He's making his move!"

"What? What do you mean Nep?" Yang frantically said.

"He has to be, Scarlets to much of a coward to act out on his own like this, Adam must be going after Blake!" Neptune said as loud as he could.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she tried to get up only for the pain in her leg to force her back down. Tears ran down her face. "Oh God, Ruby is at Blake's place right now with Jaune!"

"They'll be okay!" Neptune said. "Just relax till the-"

They were both interrupted as the paramedics came in.

* * *

Outside Qrow was standing in his yard talking with an officer by the name of Pine… or was it Vine?

"So walk us through what happened." Sgt Vine asked Qrow.

"I.. I was sleeping off a few drinks, I woke up to the sounds of my niece screaming… Jesus Christ, I should have been more alert than this…" Qrow started

"Take it, easy sir," Vine said. "Just take it one step at a time.

Qrow rubbed his face. "By the time I got out there that Neptune kid was dragging his bloody ass to the phone and that son of a bitch was on top of her planning on doing god knows what. I had grabbed the shotgun I used to use to go hunting with Tai… Well, you know the rest."

Vine sighed and nodded. "Well they'll be okay, you understand that right? You probably saved their lives."

"It wouldn't have come down to that if I had skipped the bar last night!" Qrow shouted out.

"I know buddy, I get you." Sgt Vine said. "I'm also sorry for what we have to do next."

Qrow watched as paramedics rolled Yang and Neptune out on stretchers. "You got to take me in, right?"

"Yeah, your heart was in the right place, but you still just killed that kid," Vine said as they rolled out the stretcher with the body bag of Scarlet.

"Well if anything I say can be used against me, understand I'd do it again," Qrow said through gritted teeth. "In a heartbeat."

Sgt Vine nodded his head. "Between you and me, I would too. I don't think you're going to get charges pressed, and if they do they'll be for manslaughter at worst," he said as he reached behind him for his handcuffs. "I appreciate you going willingly in, sir."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Qrow said as he felt the Cuffs latch to his wrists. "I already trashed my life, might as well add prison time to this mess."

Qrow smiled at Vine and said with a sarcastic tone as Vine started leading him to a car. "At least I managed to save someone this time… be a friend and call my sister to let her know what happened will you?"

Sgt Vine said as he put Qrow in the back of his patrol car. "I'll call her myself. Get comfy back there okay?" Before he closed the door. Once the door was closed Vine pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "Wife keeps telling me to quit smoking, how the hell am I going to do that when I keep seeing shit like this…"

Elm walked up to Vine "Alright Sarge, Got both kids headed to the ER in next town over. Made sure the families were contacted as well." Elm took a look at her Sergeant as he took a long drag from his smoke. "You good sir?"

"Yeah, I'm just hoping this is the worse thing we see today…" Vine said before he tossed his half-smoked cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out with his boot. "Let's go process this guy and check-in…"

A few blocks from downtown, at around the same time that Scarlet had started his short raid on the Branwen home, Sage was arriving at the Ozpin-Arc Family home. He rang the doorbell trying to be polite while hiding his hatchet behind his back. He heard a male voice, likely Ozpin shouting that he'd get the door.

When the door opened Ozpin looked confused for a second before he asked: "Sage? Hello is there something I can help you with?"

Sage felt his emotions bottom out as he whispered "For Adam" and Lunged at Ozpin with his Hatchet in hand.

* * *

**Alright I got the chapter what was easily the most mentally revolting chapter out of the way, should be smooth sailing from here. I know it's also a bit earlier in the week than you all might be used to seeing chapters from me, but I've been home for he last few days due to Covid-19...**

**Wow, I better explain. My work is closed due to the Pandemic, as is most of my hometown here in Washington State, so i've had more than ample time to get a chapter done and up for your reading pleasure. I won't be able to return to work till at least the 30th of march but I am going to be issue equipment so I can start working from home as well. My kids are also home from school and both me and my son have a ball sucking cough we can't shake.**

**My point is wash your hands people! Also stop hording the toilet paper!**

**I do appreciate everyone who commented last chapter. I won't lie the shift in the story has been jarring even though I know this is a means to an end for me at least as I'm aiming the story towards a planned ending. The Adam arc was one of several planned storylines from the get go I had down on paper before I started writing and I won't like if I don't secretly enjoy writing some absolute monsters every once in a while. I just didn't expect how hard it was for me to put myself in the right mindset to say, Write the mind of someone who wants to violate and murder his crush for example.**

**While also keeping it to a T rating on here at least.**

**In anyrate now that the hardest part of this arc is over, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this and I'll catch you all next chapter. Have a great rest of your day, and wash your damn hands!**


	67. Chapter 67: Sage

_Like the rest of Adam's Crew, Sage fell in with him in very much the same way, he was the first. The pair had been friends since kindergarten. Where one went, the other was there with him._

_It all started when Adam, like the others before him, came to his aid in a fight against some bully. Unlike the others, Sage and Adam stood side by side as they fought. The enemy was a mod of white kids that had decided to beat the shit out of the one of the few "Colored" kid in the town. Sage wasn't going to take that shit sitting down and he fought back._

_Four on one weren't great odd's which is why he was glad for Adam to help even the odds in their favor. Turns out those stuck up white kids weren't much for an even fight so they went running quick._

_That was how they met, and they took the world by storm. One day at a time, one thrown punch, one battle after another. Soon Sage's life stopped being tracked in days or years, but in battered white shitheads he had laid out before him. _

_Over time the pair became a triad when they recruited a scared kid named Sun, a Quartet when they added the dangerously unhinged Scarlet to the band, and later on, they added the traitor in waiting for Neptune to the group._

_They became the strongest gang in the area, no one could stand against them. Sun fought to become strong like Sun. Scarlet fought for the occasional fuck. Neptune fought for the fun of it all. _

_Sage fought because of his brother Adam. They may not have been brothers by blood, but they were brothers by fire. _

_If Adam asked him to jump off a bridge, he'd do so with a smile. If Adam asked him to kill, he'd ask who and when. Because he knew Adam would do the same for him._

_Which leads us to now…_

* * *

Mina Arc was relaxing in the living room with her five-month-old daughter who was playing on the ground on her play mat while Mina folded laundry. While she was laser-focused on her twin tasks of getting the laundry folded and making sure her daughter didn't try to eat the one thing that the vacuum missed as she was known to do, she couldn't shake the fear in the back of her mind.

There was a psychotic teenager that wanted to do the unthinkable to one of her son's friends, and her son was at that friend's house right now. Mina leaned back and sighed out as she watched her daughter lay on her back and swat at the toys that were dangling off an arch that was built into her play mat while her feet kicked frantically in excitement.

Alan walked in with a beer in hand to give to his wife before he sat down next to her. "He'll be okay you know that right?"

Mina held the cold can in her hands and sighed out "Yeah I know, no one is stupid enough to try anything with a police officer present. Let alone having the daughter of a police officer in the same house." Mina said as she held the cool can to her head "But that's my boy in here, and I'm being nice when I say he's bull-headed."

Alan sat leaned back while watching his daughter play. "He learned from the best hon," Alan said before letting out a light chuckle.

Alan's chuckle only grew when Mina smacked him in the arm. "Not funny Alan," Mina said with a look of mock anger on her face.

Baby Beth looked at her parents with a confused amusement and softly laughed at her parents.

"Aw does my little baby girl think mommy smacking daddy around is funny?" Mina said laughing as she watched her little girl stare at the pair.

"I'd be careful, I think that's the 'I just pooped in my diaper' Laugh," Alan said as he started to inhale to say something.

"Not it! I got the last one!" Mina shouted while tossing her hands up.

Alan started to get up as he heard a knocking on the door. He looked at Mina and asked, "Were we expecting anyone tonight?"

"I don't think we were, go ahead and get it since you're up and I'll change the baby," Mina said, reaching out and lightly smacking her husband's ass.

"Alright, alright hon!" Alan said with a smile as he walked through the kitchen to the entryway. Alan walked towards the doorway feeling a certain level of unease, they rarely if ever got visitors when his stepson was not in the house. As he reached out to open the door he looked at the person standing in his doorway.

Sage Ayana was standing in his doorway. He was a good kid on paper by Alan's standards. He was a smart kid that had potential but had largely squandered it. He had fallen in with a rough crowd.

And he was associated with Adam Taurus, which put Alan on guard…

Alan looked at Sage as he felt a surge of confusion, Sage looked down and seemed to have taken a deep breath.

"Sage? Hello is there something I can help you with?" Alan asked the youth as he tensed his muscles and found himself unintentionally bracing himself for anything.

Sage muttered something Alan couldn't quite catch. "I'm sorry Sage I didn't hear what you-"

Sage reached behind his long coat pulling out a hatchet, the kind you could pick up at a hardware store and swing it down at Alan. Alan quickly swatted the hatchet aside with one hand before he stepped in and delivered a painful elbow strike to the side of Sage's head causing sage to stumble.

"That was a mistake, Mr. Ayana, I might be still rusty, but a Marine never forgets where he came from,'' Alan said with a smirk. "The 1st Marines taught me well, you might want to strongly reconsider this."

Sage twirled the hatchet around in his hand and took up a classic brawler's stance. Alan took. Alan slid one foot back and put both arms up to his face and waited for Sage to try something.

Sage didn't disappoint as he closed in and feigned a swing of his Hatchet to sneak a gut punch at Alan, Alan blocked it, he also managed to block the swing that came after by striking his swinging arm.

Sage, however, had youth and speed on his side and grabbed Alan by his hair and kneed him hard in the guts knocking the wind out his lungs. That did little to slow Alan down as he snapped his head back catching Sage's chin with it before he grabbed Sage's head with both sides and drove his knee into his nose.

Sage managed to lift Alan and slammed him into the wall of the narrow entryway they were fighting in before Sage delivered a series of brutal strikes to Alan's kidneys. With his free hand.

Mina wandered around the corner and screamed when she saw the fight that had broken out "ALAN!"

Alan Forced Sage's head Aside and punched him in the ear to force him back before he grabbed his side and shouted: "Call the police Mina, I'll hold him off!"

Alan straightened out, he could feel the telltale side of a fractured rib which was going to slow him down, the taste of copper in his mouth didn't help either.

Sage rushed in swinging his Hatchet wide as Alan slapped it aside before he delivered a series of body blows with his fists.

Sage finally wised up and realized that Alan wasn't fighting much with kicks and delivered a kick to the side of his leg causing him to lose balance. That's when Sage struck catching him on his right shoulder. Alan shouted out in pain as the Hatchet dug in deep into his shoulder and cracked his right Clavicle bone.

When Sage tore the Axe from Alan's shoulder, Alan shouted in pain again, his right arm held loose at his side as blood began to pour freely from the deep wound. It would scar, and it would need immediate surgery to keep him from bleeding to death. When sage tried to finish Alan off by bringing the Hatchet down on his neck Alan swatted the arm aside and shoulder checked him into the open doorway.

When Sage tried to push off the door frame he got a kick in the gut sending him back. Alan then swung the door into Sage's face further unbalancing him. When Alan saw that Sage's arm was in the path of the door he threw his full force into a kick against the door.

The door slammed into Sage's wrist with enough force to cause the wood to splinter and a loud crack to be heard from where Sage's wrist broke. Sage Screamed out in agony and desperately forced his hand to hold tight around the hatchet as he swung a few times at Alan to keep him back.

Alan coughed onto his arm and saw sparkles of blood on his arm. He started to feel faint as he saw blood dripping from the fingertips of his crippled arm.

He was losing. He was fighting to buy time to protect his wife and daughter, and he was losing.

Sage stepped forward and kicked Alan hard in the gut pushing him back into the Wall. Alan leaned against the wall for a moment as he weighed his options. As Sage took a precious moment to howl out about his wrist.

Once sage attacked swinging his hatchet at Alan, aiming for his side Alan did the only thing he could at the moment and stepped in to block the swing. After it was blocked he locked sage's arm in place by wrapping his good arm around it and started to head-butt Sage in an attempt to bash his face into submission.

It didn't work, Sage headbutted back into Alan's wounded shoulder causing him to howl in pain and lost his grip just enough for Alan to fall back into the wall and hit the ground. A couple more hard kicks to Alan's fractured Ribs would be all that was needed to put Alan out of the fight.

Sage howled victoriously and grabbed and readied himself for the killing blow when a gunshot rang out striking the floor by Sage's feet.

"Drop the Axe asshole!" Shouted an African American Adam's county sheriff's deputy that had his sidearm trained directly at Sage.

Sage compiled and dropped the hatchet and held his arms up. "Fucking race traitor pig!"

"Save it, because I'm about to read you your rights and it will be held against you kid." Sage said as he slammed Sage against the wall and started to cuff him "Don't worry mister Ozpin, we got paramedics on the way, your going to be fine okay?"

Alan nodded as the pain finally overwhelmed him causing him to faint…

* * *

Minutes later Sage was in the back of a police cruiser and Alan was being loaded into an ambulance. Neo had come over and watching Bethany for Mina so she could talk to the officer

"Um, Deputy…." Mina said fighting back tears

"Marrow ma'am" Marrow said to Mina

"My husband, he'll be okay right?" Mina asked as she was fighting feelings of shock and horror.

"I've seen some pretty vicious injuries in my time ma'am, your husband will be just fine I'm sure, I won't lie if we were only a few minutes later though…" Marrow said before he saw Mina's face turn pale. "I mean, it's best to not dwell on the what if's…"

Mina nodded and wrapped her arms around herself "Right, yeah… How did... how did you get here so fast, were you in the area? I had only called a couple minutes before."

Marrow looked off to the side. "Look, the truth is, you were not the only call we were responding to. One of Adam Taurus's gang members dropped his colors and called in where his gang was going to hit, your house was the closest to our station."

Mina put a hand to her face "Who else?"

"Ma'am I'm not sure I-" Marrow started to speak

"Who the fuck else! My son is out there right now!" Mina shouted

Marrow sighed and said, "We know that two attacks on the Polldena and Branwen homes were stopped…" Marrow paused. "A couple kids at the Branwen house were taken in for injuries, I don't know how bad. The attacker was killed… I can't say more."

"We have two deputies on their way to the House of Winter Schnee to stop an attack there, hopefully before it happens…" Marrow said.

Mina slumped to the ground. "Oh my god, all of these homes are friends of my son…"

Marrow kneeled down next to her "I didn't want to bother you ma'am, but if your son is out there, we'll do our best to protect him."

"I… I know, he's at the Belladonna home right now… I'm sure he'll be okay… but his friends…" Mina said as the tears started to fall from her eyes in sobs.

"We'll get there first ma'am. Don't worry…" Marrow said with a reassuring smile…

Meanwhile at the home of winter and Weiss Schnee. A heavy pair of boots stepped out of the half-broken front door of the home. Adam stood there looking into the night having made his move almost a half-hour before he told the others to start their plans. As he wiped the blood off his knife on his sleeve he looked down the road.

"One down…" Adam said with a wide and half-crazed grin. "One to go…"

As Adam started walking he whistled a pleasant almost serene song to himself.

* * *

**One of my favorite comic villains is the character Ozymandias from the Alan Moore Comic, "Watchmen" I think we just demonstrated why that is.**

**This fight was a brutal one to write to be sure, I had to pretty carefully weigh how a character who's 50 years old but was a former Marine in good shape, would hold his own against a 16 to 17 year old character who had been street fighting for most of his life. **

**Clearly Alan was at a sharp, excuse the pun, disadvantage here, moreso as Sage was armed. Still Alan was not going to go down without a fight and he put up one hell of one. **

**This also isn't the most brutal fight I have planed for this Arc... I have had up to this point in the story weighed the advantages and disadvantages of a character I had pair off into a fight, from Jaune whooping a bully's ass way back in the Pyrrha flashbacks to now, I don't want to say i'm "Death Battling" it here but I have a sort of internal tier list as to who would win in what situation. That's why Neptune and Yang lost as hard as they did against Scarlet last chapter, neither have a background of training to fight, or just getting into a lot of fights in general. A clear departure from the Canon yes, but an expected one.**

**Dragon lord, it's always good to see you pop in, and yeah it was very satisfying to write Qrow blasting Scarlet in the face. MasterScarcity I talk to you all the time in Discord so i'll see you there later.**

**Calamk, I am doing a lot better but now my wife has my cold and we just started working from home, so that's fun.**

**EmperorCookies, I like to think I ramped up the stakes quite a bit here with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chinaluv, I won't pretend the state is doing is doing great, but my house is doing decent right now. I appreciate you all asking.**

**As for everyone else, as allways, I do hope your all well and washing your hands. and I hope you all have a great rest of your day till next time.**


	68. Chapter 68: Winter

Winter Schnee was setting up the table waiting for her sister to finish up in the shower. They had no idea of the events that were about to unfold in their quiet little corner of the world. It would be almost thirty minutes before Sun would make the fateful decision to betray Adam, and it would be almost another fifteen before Scarlet and Sage's attacks would fail. Fate was as always a bitch like that.

Winter and Weiss wouldn't be ready for what was about to happen next.

"Hey Weiss, are you almost done in there?" Winter would call out to her sister as she was waiting on her boyfriend to show up with the take out they had ordered.

She was in the mood for Teriyaki, and the restaurant in the next town over made California rolls just the way Weiss liked them. Tukson was partial to their orange chicken or the sweet and sour pork.

_"This is nice, just living a quiet life with my sister and boyfriend," _Winter thought as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. She switched the station to the local news just in time for a segment on the "Psycho stalker" in the area that broke out of prison less than a week ago now and was terrorizing the local town.

_"Police still have no leads to the whereabouts of Adam Taurus tonight, it has only been three full days since the brutal murder of Anabelle Taurus that left the small community she called home reeling from her passing,"_ The impassive voice of the newscaster said as Winter passively watched.

"They need to hurry up and catch that bastard, '' Weiss said from the hall wearing little more than a towel as a second towel was wrapped around her hair to dry it off. Winter was not expecting her sister to pop out when she did which caused her to jump in her seat.

"You won't get much of an argument from me, Weiss," Winter said as she coughed lightly in her seat trying to shake off the sudden onset of nerves.

"Hey, are you okay Winter?" Weiss asked as a look of concern crept onto her face.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Winter said as she reached for the remote to change the channel on the TV.

"The news is getting to you as well huh?" Weiss said.

"Is it that obvious? I mean, your girlfriend is the psychopath's target right?" Winter said.

"Yeah…" Weiss said solemnly.

"I'm going to be worried about you and Blake until they catch him," Winter sighed out as she leaned forward in her seat. "Sorry, but you're my little sister, you know I worry about you all the time, especially because mom can't be bothered to give a crap about you…"

"God, don't remind me of that… I could give less of a crap about mom at this point…" Weiss said as she walked towards her room to get dressed.

Shortly after Winter heard the door to Weiss's door latch shut she heard a knocking on the front door.

"Well he's early," she said as she peeked out of the front window not seeing his Tukson's car.

The person on the other end pounded on the door harder causing winter to jump. When she saw Weiss poke her head out the door and look at Winter. Winter gestured to her to go hide just before the pounding on the door became violent, rattling the door on its hinges.

"Go hide and call the police." Winter loudly whispered as the door began to creak from the force of the blows beating down on it.

"You're going to need me." Weiss mouthed as she ducked down low at the far end of the hall.

"You can't even stan-'' Winter started to say before another hit against the door causing the wood of the door to noticeably splinter from the force. "We don't have time to argue, go hide, close the door and hide."

Weiss started to tear up and choked out a mournful sounding "I… I love you…"

Winter said as another crash against the door said: "I love you too."

Weiss rushed into her room and closed the door and slipped under her bed.

Winters last thought before the door exploded off its hinges was _"God I hope she makes it out of this"_

Winter watched as a red-headed youth stepped through the broken door with a wide grin on his face "What's a wrong bitch, you didn't hear me knock?"

Winter reached over and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, a table lamp before she growled: "You weren't welcome here asshole!"

"Now that's just hurtful, say you wouldn't have a younger sister around here would you?" Adam said with a twisted chuckle "I got a bone to pick with her… Like her Tibia… Or her spleen. Wait that's not a bone." Adam continued with a chuckle.

"Fuck you." Winter spat out.

"Well…" Adam reached behind his back and pulled out his long knife with a sadistic giggle "Since your offering."

The pair circled each other "I do hope no one is trying to call the police, they'll just be disappointed, I cut the phone line before I let myself in." Adam said with a smirk.

Winter's eye betrayed her for a moment, flashing wide as Adam laughed and he charged in Swinging his knife at Winter. It was all Winter could do to step back swinging the lamp as she retreated towards her kitchen.

Adam laughed as he swatted the lamp aside and stabbed forward grazing Winter's shoulder. When Winter didn't scream out he scoffed "Oh do cry out, maybe _someone_ will hear you and come running"

Winter gave up on the lamp tossing it at Adam who batted it aside as she made her way into the Kitchen. Winter grabbed one of the dining room chairs and swung it at Adam who simply braced and let it break against him.

"Oh I actually kinda felt, but you're not a fighter, you're not a warrior like I am!" Adam shouted as he continued his unbroken march closing the gap towards Winter. "You are powerless to stop me!"

Winter managed to grab the filthy pot she boiled spaghetti noodles from the night before in and swung it at Adam catching him briefly off guard and knocking his head aside. Adam's response was to laugh as Winter swung and connected several more times against Adam's body with the pot.

Eventually, it stopped being funny and Adam batted the pot out of winter's hand before backhanding her against the wall. The next thing Winter would feel is the bite of the knife as Adam rammed it into her shoulder before he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the counter, knocking the air from her lungs from the brutal force of the blow.

Winter screamed and cried out, she couldn't stop herself from crying out as the pain bled out of her. "Fuck you!"

Adam laughed and leaned in close to her ripping the knife out and pressing a finger into the stab wound. "Don't threaten me with a good time, I might be aiming to take you up on the offer."

Winter felt him press a finger into her shoulder wound causing her to scream out before another sharp pain exploded from her side. Adam snickered and spoke out "That's what I wanted, I wanted to make it hurt, I want you to be afraid, you're going to die here in your kitchen, and then I'm going to tear the house apart to find your sister and do this to her as well."

"Sh-She's... She's not here" Winter cried out as the knife twisted and was torn out of her side and as the burning agony of Adam's thumb being forced into the hole in her shoulder threatened to overwhelm her.

"Well if she's really not here, I'll have to have my fun with you then," Adam said as he leaned in close and pressed against her. "I got plenty of time before I'm going to hit the next house on the block anyways."

Winter started to scream again as Adam began to dig his thumb deeper into her shoulder…

* * *

It would almost be a half-hour later before Adam left, and another ten minutes before Weiss was feeling brave enough to come out of her hiding spot… She managed to find a pocket knife Blake left at her house after one of her visits and held it out in front of her as she limped down the hall.

It didn't take long to find her sister…

Winter laid, covered in blood, her clothes torn and… it was clear that Adam was meticulous in torturing her sister to death.

Weiss could still hear the screams in her ears. She had tried to call for help, she tried calling 911. But the goddamn phone lines were out. "Winter… Why… Why didn't you let me fight with you…" Weiss said as she cried out in agony. Looking outside she saw a car pulling up.

"Tukson! Help me!" Weiss cried out as the large sideburned man came stomping in "If you have your cell phone we need to call the police!"

"Oh.. Oh my god what happened here?" Tukson said dumbfounded as he dropped the containers of Chinese food on the ground.

Weiss stomped up and hugged Tukson crying "Just call the fucking police, Blake is going to be next!"

Tukson mechanically pulled his phone out "I got your back okay? I'll take care of you" Tukson repeated like a mantra as he fumbled with his simple cell phone and forcing himself to not look at his now slain girlfriend.

Weiss tried to get it together for long enough to go and get a blanket to cover her sister with.

Afterward, she found a spot to sit down in the living room. On the floor,, as she missed the couch and cried. Her screams would carry into the night…

* * *

A few houses down Jaune while Ruby and Blake were watching a movie in her room Jaune had stepped out to respond to a text message from his mother.

In all caps the text read 'HOUSE WAS ATTACKED, ALAN WAS HURT, SISTER AND I FINE, POLICE ON WAY TO YOU, STAY HIDDEN.'

Jaune looked at the text in disbelief as he texted back. 'Is everyone else okay?'

'IT'S BAD, WE KNOW PENNY IS OKAY, YANG AND NEPTUNE ATTACKED AND HURT, JUST STAY HIDDEN' His mother replied back in a text.

Jaune's heart sank and the color fled his face. A thousand thoughts went through his head. He took a deep breath as he heard a loud thud on the outside door.

_"He's here…"_ Jaune thought _"God… that means he was at Weiss's house…"_

As he stepped into the bedroom he walked up to where Blake and Ruby had stopped the movie they were watching and were singing back and forth to each other about the noise they heard.

Another loud thuds and shouts echoed out throughout the house…

[It's him… isn't it?] Ruby said flinching from the noise and vibrations every time an impact hit against the door.

"We can't fight him… dear god, I've killed you both.." Blake whispered out with a sob.

Jaune's head turned towards the bad leaning in the corner he had been seeing it all day…

[Jaune, no, you can't go out there and fight him!] Ruby signed.

Jaune shook his head as the sound of the blows against the front door was joined by a deranged voice called out for Blake. [We don't have a choice… Look, His goons attacked my family's house…]

Blake sobbed out "Oh god no… please tell me everyone is okay…"

Jaune signed. [Alan was hurt, I got the impression it was bad.] Jaune reached out and grabbed the bad, [I'll make that bastard pay for that, but I need you both to escape while I distract him.]

[What the fuck happened to the cop that was outside?] Ruby signed out.

[Look I don't know Ruby, but I won't let him do what he wants to you both okay?] Jaune signed out as he gritted his teeth.

"We can't run from him…" Blake sobbed out.

[We can try…] Ruby signed to Jaune with one hand as she hugged Blake close to her. [Be careful goddammit… you don't get to die for me.]

[I'll be right behind you.] Jaune signed as he picked up the bat [Get her safe… that's why we came over.]

As the pounding against the door intensified, Jaune walked down the hall gripping the bat tightly in his hand feeling the cool wood of the slugger warm in his hands as his grip tightened around the bat.

Every battle he's ever been in flashed through his mind. Every single thrown punch and fight he's ever been in from his elementary school days to the day he protected Pyrrha for the first time and beyond rushed into his memories. As his hands clenched around the bat, as the pounding on the door eventually gave way to a scream as the sounds of gunshots into the oak that momentarily caused Jaune to flinch.

At that moment the world shrank to the exact dimensions of the Belladonna Living room. Adrenaline began to course in Jaune's veins as Jaune's focus on the moment took center stage.

The universe contained exactly two people in it, and one of them was not leaving this house alive. Jaune slapped the bat in his hand as he stood glaring at the front door to the home. The door weakened from the abuse, started to give way.

Jaune slapped the oak against his palm in time to the sounds of the door being bashed open, each strike weakening the door, until a last fatal impact flung the door open.

Adam Taurus walked in, a long knife, red with blood in his hand as he silently sized up his opponent.

"So… You're going to be the first person here to die huh?" Adam said regarding Jaune.

Jaune Rested the bat on his shoulder for a moment and flicked two fingers at Adam as if to say _"Bring it on."_

Adam started walking towards Jaune with murder in his eyes…

* * *

So this was another one of those "Toe the line chapters" for the sheer senseless brutality of Adam's actions. but here we are, on the cusp of what the last ten nine chapters have built up towards, a final confrontation against Adam Taurus. We now know what Adam will do to both Ruby and Blake if he get's their hands on them, but what is he going to do to Jaune first?

As we know life comes at you fast though and the flow of the story can change dramatically over time, this is one of those times.

I got to be honest, I don't have a lot of comments about the comments this time. Dragonlord, sorry I got real tempting to skip this chapter to get the Belladonna home invasion started this chapter, but I realized the entire end scene wouldn't mesh well at the start of the chapter as I conceived it to be a chapter closing moment. Also yeah to EmperorCookies, I was actually thinking about this scene when I read your comment a couple chapters back with a rather evil grin on my face since I knew this scene was coming up.

In any rate, rest in peace Winter, thank's again for reading, and i'll see you all next time.


	69. Chapter 69: Adam

Jaune and Adam were facing each other in the dimly lit room of the Belladonna's home. Both of them circled around the other as they took stock of their surroundings, Jaunes eyes flicked around to get familiar with the surroundings.

Adam only looked at Jaune with a wide grin and a faint unnerving chuckle.

"You're going to die here, and then I'm going to find Blake. You can walk away, no one would think less of you for it." Adam said. "All you have to say is _please_."

Jaune silently scoffed at the idea as he twirled the bat around in his hand.

"Oh wait, you can't, can you?" Adam laughed out.

Once Jaune was sure of his chances and had a good lay of the room he dug his heels in and waited for Adam to come to him.

Adam didn't disappoint charging in and swinging his knife directly at Jaune's face shouting in glee at the act.

Jaune leaned back barely evading the first swing of Adam's knife. When Adam tried to catch him on the backswing he threw up the bat to block it bouncing the knife off the hard oak.

Now holding the bat in both hands he thrust the butt of the bat out in front of him catching Adam in the forehead sending him back. Jaune capitalized and made a full rotation of the bat for momentum; he swung the bat at Adam, catching him in the ribs and knocking him even further off balance.

For a moment it looked like that would be all she wrote. Jaune swung again and this time glanced it off the side of his head causing Adam to stumble.

Jaune backed off when Adam swung wildly with his knife trying to catch Jaune off guard only to slice the air as Jaune momentary retreated granting Adam his desired breathing room.

_"You won't get anywhere near them you son of a bitch!"_ Jaune screamed in his head as he swung the bat with both hands at Adam narrowly missing and taking out a table lamp with a loud crash.

Adam replied by tossing another Lamp at Jaune which forced him to learn to evade taking on directly.

Adam took advantage of the window and closed the gap in on Jaune Kneeing the mute boy in the stomach and unbalancing him.

Adam Capitalized by pushing Jaune back with a brutal gut kick that knocked the wind out of him. As Jaune began to stumble Adam reached out grabbing him by the collar screaming "Time to die pretty boy!" as he stabbed down at Jaune with his Knife.

Jaune, however, had almost as many years of fights under his belt as Adam did and with both hands firmly on the bat he threw his arms up blocking the knife back and leaving Adam exposed before he slammed the bat forward into his face causing Adam to stumble back holding his nose.

When Adam pulled his hand away from his face, Jaune could see that he had broken Adam's nose with that strike. Adam's smile was gone and he howled in pain and rage as he rushed Jaune a second time ready to cut the boy down where he stood for what he had done.

Jaune braced as Adam charged him again…

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai and Harriet were tearing through the streets from their precinct on a direct course to the Schnee residence as fast as they could. The sounds of the sirens and the screech of their wheels and tires tore through the early evening as they raced towards their destination.

"Were still about ten minutes out Harriet, any word from Clover?" Tai growled towards Harriet.

"No, he's not picking up at all…" Harriet said back as Tai made a tight turn at almost forty miles an hour "Christ sakes Tai we won't do anyone any good at the Belladonna place if we die in a car wreck on the way there!"

"This ain't my first rodeo, and I know exactly what these cars can and cannot take!" Tai shouted back

"Well I don't and I'm more worried about Clover than you are right now!" Harriett shouted as Tai drifted through an S-curve.

"I want that son of a bitch nailed to the floor before he hurts anyone!" Tai shouted through gritted teeth.

"Tai, don't forget you're a cop, we take him in alive if we can!" Harriet barked back.

"Are you seriously lecturing me right now? For all, we know we have an officer down and a house dead teenagers that were driving towards.!" Tai barked back

"All I'm asking is for you to let me take the lead here, I don't want you doing anything stupid and losing your badge!"

"Look… let's just get there and pray to God we're not too late…"

Tai and Harriet sped through the darkening skies towards what they hope would be a happy ending to this story...

* * *

Jaune found himself on the back foot, Jaune wasn't hurt and that was his advantage, But Adam was fueled by his rage which was his advantage.

Adam forced Jaune to either dodge or take wild blocks and swings to drive Adam back to give Jaune room to breathe. When Jaune saw an opening he'd swing, hitting Adam in a limb or in the body. But Adam would just take the hit almost like he was beyond the point of being able to feel the pain.

_"Christ sakes fall already!"_ Jaune thought as another blow caught Adam in the Ribs.

When Adam wound back to swing again Jaune saw an opening and swung at Adam's head, the force of the blow would have been enough to almost take his head off…

Had Adam not reached out and caught the bat leaving Jaune Dangerously wide open. Tim seemed to slow as Adam yanked the bat towards him pulling Jaune into close range where it would almost be impossible for him to avoid being sliced open by the knife Adam was swinging at him.

Jaune didn't have a choice, he let go of the bat and threw an arm up to try and block the knife. Jaune thought for a moment that if he could just hit his wrist or something he could make it out clean...

It wasn't enough and Jaune silently howled as he felt the knife slice into the back of his right arm just above his wrist. It was a shallow cut, it was already bleeding and it caused Jaune to lose his focus for a second.

Adam exploited his lapse and swung Jaune's bat catching him in the side and sending Jaune into a stumble before Adam threw the bat away.

_"Well shit, that fucking hurt, and now I don't have a weapon! What the fuck am I-"_ Jaune's thoughts were interrupted as Adam howled in a berserk rage and charged at him knife out ready to run him through with it.

Jaune lunged to the side and pushed off against Adam knocking him off course as he tried to create an opening. When one became available to him Jaune threw a mean right hook at Adam ignoring the pain and knocking Adam off balance. Jaune followed through throwing a series of jabs followed by a strong straight punch to Adam's already broken nose causing him to stumble back in clear pain.

It, however, was taking a toll on Jaune as well as he slowed due to the pain that shot up his arm, Jaune feared that the cut on his arm was deeper than the first thought as Adam stood up and spit blood out on the ground.

"I am going to enjoy watching you die…" Adam said coldly as he flipped the knife around in his hands and charged Jaune once again.

Jaune focused entirely on evading the almost feral slashes Adam was throwing at him. Now almost fueled entirely by a healthy sense of fear. Jaune was taking more care to protect himself and to try and let Adam tire himself out.

When that started to fail Jaune ripped a lamp off an end table he was standing near and threw it at Adam forcing him to stop for a moment to evade the flying lamp. Jaune reached out grabbing the light end table the end table was sitting on by two of its legs and swung it at Adam striking him with the full weight of the object causing him to fall.

Jaune, now fighting without thinking and ruled by a desire to end the fight at all costs, started to pummel Adam on the back with his improvised weapon. Jaune dared allowed himself to think he was going to get out of this mostly unscathed, that he would be able to win the fight and keep the others safe.

That's when his right leg exploded in pain as he was reaching back to smash down with the end table a final time. Jaune lost his grip on the end table sending it clattering to the ground as he silently howled out. When he looked down he saw blood flowing freely from his leg. He stumbled back, every movement he made sent waves of burning agony up his leg from when Adam had just stabbed him.

Adam pulled himself to his feet, battered, bruised and bleeding from his face. He backhanded Jaune hard and with contempt sending his wounded opponent staggering back.

Adam wore a bloody grin on his face as he approached Jaune hooking his knife back onto his belt. Adam was no longer content to merely stab his opponent to death he instead started to throw punches and kicks at Jaune to try and defend against.

_"I'm running out of options here, I need to think of something or else he's going to punch my ticket here!"_ Jaune screamed in his own head so his thoughts would be heard through the pain. All Jaune could do was block the punches and tank the kicks. Unable to put weight on his hurt leg limited Jaune's options for fighting back a great deal.

Jaune gritted his teeth and tried to brute force an opening throwing wild haymakers, it was a high-risk high-reward action in his own mind, but his clumsy strikes were being easily batted aside by Adam. Adam started to counter Jaunes flailing strikes with precise strikes of his own. A Jab here, a hard straight punch there.

Jaune stumbled back, feeling every new bruise he was earning in his fight and feeling light-headed as the blood loss started taking its toll he faced down Adam as he put up his fists and waited for Adam to come at him.

Adam didn't leave him waiting as he slowly walked up to Jaune saying as he wiped the blood off his face "You put up a hell of a fight, better than most I'd say." Adam reached down and pulled the knife off his belt loop and grinned "But all good things come to an end, don't worry, when I tell people about how I killed you, I'll be very respectful about it."

Jaune groaned as he forced his body to stay upright through the pain, the throbbing of his arm, the burning hell that was his leg from where he was forcing himself to put weight on it. All of it was slowing him down, breaking his ability to focus. When Adam closed the gap and swung his knife at Jaune. It took almost everything to block the strike by hitting Adam's arm. All that managed to do is Earn Jaune a punch to the face that busted his lip and caused him to spit blood on the ground.

AS Jaune was reeling from the punch his side exploded in pain as Adam once again stabbed Jaune, this time the knife dug deep into his side. The pain in his right hip combined with the pain in his right leg caused his leg to give out, sending Jaune tumbling to the ground on his back as Adam pulled the knife out of him.

Adam didn't hesitate to take full advantage of the situation and to Knelt down over Jaune before he trusted down with his knife firmly in both hands to stab Jaune in the chest. Jaune managed to catch Adam's arms with his own hands as he desperately tried to hold off Adam's blade from piercing his heart, but Jaune knew that he was only buying moments. Moments he prayed Blake and Ruby were using to get very far away from the house.

"Give up, just fucking give up already! Your dying, your bleeding to death on this fucking floor and all you going to have to show for it is giving Blake another few seconds of life!" Adam shouted into Jaune's face as he threw his weight into trying to push the knife down into Jaune's chest.

Jaune's thoughts were also equally pessimistic as he saw the knife slowly push towards him. _"He's not wrong, I'm getting weaker, I'm starting to feel faint, I don't have much time left and all I can hope for is that Ruby and Blake got far enough away to save themselves…"_

A sense of peace washed over him as a light appeared over Adam's shoulder. When he looked he saw Pyrrha looking down at him with a look of pure agonizing sorrow. As he struggled against what seemed like an almost certain end to his life he heard the voice of Pyrrha as she said one sentence.

"I'm sorry…"

Jaune felt a surge of strength as he remembered why he was doing this, as he thought of the people he had to protect. He pushed back against Adam as the enraged and clearly insane Redhead trying to murder him pressed down against the knife that was getting closer to him still.

"Stop fighting, everyone you care about is surely dead by now, your family, that girl Penny, that bitch Yang, they're all dead by now, it's just you!" Adam screamed at Jaune. "You're not important, you don't matter anymore!"

Jaune mentally screamed in rage as the knife was now less than a couple inches from his chest, for a moment his mind flashed to that horrid night in his Kitchen, he wondered how this would have played out if he died that night. It may not have mattered now that he was looking at death in the face...

But they would live, Ruby and Blake would live!

"Looks like you're fresh the fuck out fight now, you got any last words you want to pass on to Blake?" Adam said As Jaune heard noises from the kitchen. "Oh, of course not, your Mute, you can't speak! Guess you can keep them to yourself."

Jaune Saw a flash of movement off to the side and prayed he wasn't wrong and that his dying mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Pushing past the weakness of his blood loss, pushing back to the pain of his wounds. Jaune decided to bank on one final gamble. Jaune jerked Adam's arms to the side and let the knife bite into his right shoulder sending a new wave of pain through him.

With his one good arm, he reached up and grabbed Adam by the throat and the first words to come out of his mouth since he was three years old spat out with traces of blood. In a roar that barely came out only slightly louder than another person's speaking voice he shouted.

"Go... Fuck... Yourself!" Jaune roared as he used the last of his strength to push Adam up by his neck.

And into the path of the heavy Cast Iron Frying Pan that clobbered him in the side of his head causing him to fall into a tumble with a light spray of blood.

Jaune was barely conscious as he looked at the person who swung it. Ruby stood in front of Jaune with rage in her eyes.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Ruby shouted as she charged the prone Adam and started to pummel the downed Adam with the Frying Pan she was wielding. Jaune then looked over and saw Blake running into the room as well with a Pot in her hands hesitating to charge in.

Jaune couldn't even muster the strength to even sit up let alone stand and fight with them. Ruby was beating Adam down hard but he feared it was a temporary advantage at best.

Those fears were well-founded as Ruby reached back to once again finish off Adam only to end up getting a hard kick to her stomach that sent her tumbling to the ground. Jaune could only watch in horror as Ruby struggled to get her breath back and reach for the Frying Pan when Adam kicked her on her back and wrapped her hands around her throat to strangle her.

"You fucking deaf bitch, you really think you had a chance to stop me!" Adam raged as he began to strangle Ruby causing her to gasp and struggle to force Adam off of her.

Blake was only able to stand there shaking like a leaf knowing that her pot would do little to stop him from killing Ruby in front of her. Jaune knew he had to make a choice to help Blake find her strength. Feeling the knife stuck in his shoulder he grabbed the hilt of the knife and with deep raspy breaths ripped the knife out of his own shoulder with a surprisingly audible gasp of pain.

"Blake!" Jaune managed to shout to her, catching her attention as he slid the knife over to her feet. Blake knew what she had to do, as she reached down and picked up the knife and charged Adam with a howl as it was becoming clear Ruby only had moments before she would pass out from the lack of air.

Adam didn't even realize what was happening before Blake drove the knife straight through his back with enough force that the tip of the knife started to poke through his chest. When he realized what had happened he turned to look at the person who had just stabbed him looking Blake in the eyes before coughing out a "You… You fucking bitch…"

Adam spat out blood as he started to gasp for air due to his one of his lungs collapsing and failing on him. Jaune and the others looked outside as the red and blue lights of the police cruiser that had arrived started to light up the outside from the police car that had just pulled up.

Adam let out a grim bloody chuckle as he realized the extent of his failure. As the last ounce of his rapidly failing of his strength gave out he fell flat forward onto the ground in the entryway of the home.

After Ruby took a moment to let her lungs fill back with air she scrambled with Blake over to where Jaune was laying. Now that the worst was over and he could see with his own eyes they would be okay. He felt his own body begin to shut down.

His job was done they would be okay...

"Jaune stay the fuck awake, don't close your eyes!" Blake shouted at him.

Jaune's eyes turned to face her as he just nodded but he was barely seeing her at that point. He felt the ground under him become wet with blood as slowly bled out on the ground. Ruby held his hand and was screaming at him to hold on before she turned and signed at Blake to get the police to call an ambulance.

Blake nodded and got up running out of the front door shouting for help. Ruby then turned around and looked at Jaune.

[Please… hold one… just look at me okay? Don't close your eyes just look at me goddammit.] Ruby signed while openly sobbing at the state Jaune was in.

[I… I did what I could…] Jaune signed [They'll be okay now…]

Ruby blinked for a moment looking at Jaune in confusion until she realized Jaune wasn't looking at her when he signed out.

Jaune was looking just a bit over her shoulder at a person only he could see, Pyrrha was staring at him as he bathed in light openly sobbing as well "Yes Jaune, they will be okay now."

Ruby turned Jaune's head to look at her [Whatever your seeing, focus on me, stay with us okay?]

Jaune silently groaned out in pain as his good arm reached out and clutched his bleeding side for a moment before, with a now bloody hand, he signed out slowly and deliberately [I… I think it's time I got some rest…]

Ruby turned as she heard Blake yelling to an officer as she started to bring them in.

Ruby sobbed out and put a hand to Jaune's cheek seeing how much pain he was in. Her heart sank looking at him suffering as he laid there bleeding on the ground.

Blake was still standing near the pair of officers, one of them was her own father as he talked with Blake and were screaming for the paramedics to hurry up into Harriet's radio.

Ruby sobbed as she turned and signed to Jaune [I love you...] Before she paused fearing an ambulance would never make it in time. [But you can rest now okay?]

Jaune forced a smile to Ruby as he looked back in the direction that he saw Pyrrha, and just before his eyes closed he heard her say "It's going to be okay, you can come home now…"

Jaune let out a sigh as his eyes began to close shut and the world started to fade out. Even if he never woke up, at least he would be able to go peacefully knowing his friends were safe.

For one last time...

* * *

**And so Adam exits the story for good. It felt damn good to finally reach this chapter, the pay off for what was almost a ten chapter arc so far someone pointed out that in the past I rightly tended to create arc's that last around 20 chapters or so, and I think this arc is going to break the mold ****somewhat****. Also as much of a bastard I am for ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, it's going to be a bit worse when I ****announce**** that your getting what amounts to next weeks chapter early. I'm going to take a short break to bang out some chapters of my next novel. **

**So I want to as always touch on the reviews for last chapter, I appreciate you all for not eviscerating me for not butchering a beloved fan favorite character the way that I did with Winter. I know the wording for the state she was in at the end of last chapter was worded very ambiguously and that's on purpose. I know that your minds as readers can imagine far worse than what I put to paper, so sometimes less is a bit more.**

**EmperorCookies you more or less called the end of the fight, Jaune's condition is up in the air at this stage, but Adam was also killed off as well. I admit that Adam's death here was a bit of a call out to how he went out in canon, just with one only person stabbing him, not two. Also I thought Blake should at least get the last blow in, it didn't feel right any other way.**

**DragonLord, Yeah that did hit hard what happened to Winter, I honestly considered skipping that chapter, but I needed that set up for this chapter it created still. so here we are.**

**Malkor13, your comment kinda confused me, I didn't recall ever mentioning that Winter played Rugby and I went though every chapter to see if I ever used the word, and it didn't look like I had, I know that winter was a generally athletic woman in story as she was, both a former member of Greenpeace and a trained Physical therapist. But A Rugby player? I don't' recall establishing that.**

**In any rate, I will return soon with a new chapter and the continuation of this story arc... oh I'm sorry did you think that the Adam storyline was over just because he was dead? Oh no this is where the fun part starts :D**

**As ****always****, thanks again for reading, and i'll see you all next time.**


	70. Chapter 70: Untill The New Dawn

It has been one week since Adam Taurus had put his plan into motion.

seven people were dead as a result of the rampage that Adam Taurus masterminded. The list of those who had died included Winter Schnee, the Mother of Adam Taurus, the father of Scarlet David, Scarlet David himself, Adam Taurus, And an Adam's county sheriff's Deputy by the name of Clover Ebi and an unnamed college student.

The Entire community was traumatized and was emotionally tearing itself apart with grief…

Now it was falling on school psychiatrist Cinder Fall to try and put at least nine of them back together.

Sitting across the table was Ruby Long, who was sitting next to Penny Polendina, was rubbing her neck with visible bruises on her throat from her near strangulation. Her sister Yang Branwen was sitting with her right arm in a sling next to her boyfriend Neptune Vasilas, her now long time boyfriend. Blake Belladonna sat with her "Close friend" Weiss Schnee who was openly weeping into her hands while Blake rubbed her back.

As Cinder glanced over she saw the faces of Ren Lie and Nora Valkyrie, Nora was openly weeping, Cinder assumed, for her fallen friend. Ren looked like the surface of a pond hiding a fast-flowing current that threatened to swallow him whole.

Sitting on the far end, Noticeably distant from the others, was Sun Wukong, an interesting case to say the least. His actions led to the police being able to sweep in and save several lives… But he carried himself with a look that he was drowning in an incredible amount of guilt.

Cinder clapped her hands to get all eyes on her before she said: "Okay then, who wants to start?"

* * *

_02/07/2000… One week before_

Mina Arc stormed through the doors of the emergency room with Sam Nikos, Ren, and Nora close behind her. Neo had offered to stay at Mina's home with the baby so she wouldn't have to drag her along.

Mina looked around and saw the exhausted faces of three the three faces of Ruby, Blake, and Weiss as they all say in a triangle of arranged seats in exhausted and troubling silence. Mina shouted out for them as she ran over to them and pulled Blake and Ruby into a hug.

Blake and Ruby were both taken back, Blake was not hurt but was still seeing things through a daze after she had less than an hour ago helped take the life of her ex-boyfriend and tormenter.

Ruby meanwhile tried to crook her neck in a way that caused her the least amount of pain from the hug as dark bruises ringed her next in the shape of the fingers that tried to take her life at the same time.

Mina sobbed into their shoulders as she blubbered out "Oh thank god you're both okay… We all came as soon as we heard that your home was attacked!"

Ruby could only give Mina some soft pats on the back to try and calm her as Blake gripped Mina tightly as she was feeling too numb to even cry at the moment, let alone speak.

After a painful few moments, Mina pulled away with a look of the kind of wide-eyed frantic tension that one only wears on their face when they're teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "Where's Jaune at… is he around, in the bathroom maybe?" Mina said as her whole body shook and the tears still flowed from her eyes.

As Mina looked around still asking about her soon Ruby met eyes with Sam Nikos who clearly could tell something terrible had happened and was starting to tear up.

Weiss who was keeping the other girl's company was the one to speak up. "Ja-Jaunes not here with us Ms. Arc…"

Mina looked at Weiss with a look of blank shock as Weiss kept speaking "We… We know he's alive right now…" Weiss said as she started to frantically rub her eyes. "T-The Paramedics took him straight to surgery... The.. They don't know if he's going to make it." Weiss finally spat out as she fell to her knees sobbing loudly.

Mina took a step back and covered her mouth as Sam quickly stepped up behind her and grabbed onto Mina before she fell over from the shock of what she was hearing.

* * *

A sign language interpreter behind Ms. Fall interpreted for Ruby as she signed out [I… I still hear the screams Mina let out when she found out about Jaune.] Ruby paused to blow her nose. [Late at night when I'm trying to sleep… I don't know if I'll ever not hear those screams…]

Penny pulled her into a hug as Ruby started to softly sob. Ruby didn't have her hearing aids in, she had been leaving them off her ears in the vain hope it would silence the screaming she would hear.

* * *

Sam frantically held her friend close to her chest letting her long time friend scream away the pain she was feeling as Weiss was helping her girlfriend sit down. Weiss was still wearing the same nightclothes she had just changed into before all hell had broken into.

Weiss was trying her best to hold it together for Blake's sake. She was falling apart on the inside, the screams coming out of Mina were blending with her own memories of her sister's screams as she was slowly murdered while she hid in her room causing her to quietly shake as she held tightly onto Blake.

Weiss was trying her damndest to comfort Blake who was still blankly staring at the ground while constantly rubbing her hands.

"It's okay Blake, I'm here for you now okay?" Weiss muttered out in a shaky raspy voice. She looked over nearby where Tukson was keeping a close eye on her and forced a smile to let him know she was okay for the moment.

_"I'll fall apart later, but they need me right now… It's how Winter would handle this." _Weiss thought as the double doors of the emergency room opened again and the last person she thought she would see came in with a frantic look on his face.

"D-Dad?" Weiss stammered out as her father's head snapped and looked.

"My god Weiss!" Jacque Schnee all but shouted as she walked over and in an uncharacteristic sense of frantic urgency and threw his arms around both her and Blake.

"I'm so sorry Weiss…" Her father quietly muttered not even pretending to maintain his normal level of stoicism.

Weiss tried to say that she was okay, but the cracking sob that came out stopped her.

"I'm hurting for your sister as well, it's okay I'm going to take you home tonight okay?" Jacques said

"I can't go back to that house dad…" Weiss sobbed out.

"I didn't say I was taking you back to yours and winters house I said I was taking you back home." Her father declared through a voice that was cracking as he said the words. "I never should have let your, mother, cast you out the way she did…"

"Dad, I… I can't…" Weiss started to say.

"I've made arrangements for Ms. Belladonna to also stay with us as well, I'm having Klien prep a room for her as well." Her father said with confidence.

"There's no way on earth mom would-" Weiss stated

"Your mother will not be a factor…" Jacques said.

* * *

"I found out that my dad had thrown my mother out of the home. He went so far as to buy her a first-class plane ticket to go back east to her family that very evening," Weiss said. "Dad refused to tell me what was said that caused him to do it… I know that he was quick to file for divorce a few days later."

Weiss said wiping tears "I lost a sister… and a mother. But I don't feel bad about losing my mother…" Weiss stated as she folded her arms around herself. "How screwed up is that?"

Blake looked at Weiss and smiled trying to reassure her.

"Ms. Schnee, I understand the pain you're going through right now, I know traumatic situations can divide families at times when they should be pulling together-" Ms. Fall started to say.

"My mother is a homophobic bitch that threw me out of my home because I'm gay, and it cost my sister her life…" Weiss flatly stated to ms fall. "I'm not planning on shedding tears for her…"

"I understand ms Schnee. I hope you and your father can come together during this trying time then." Cinder said, trying to put on a warm smile.

* * *

They had been there for almost three hours waiting on news about Jaune. Penny had shown up with her father and Sun Wukong who was choosing to sit as far away from the others as he could. Penny was talking to the girls about what had happened on her end. According to Penny, Sun had come over to her place to warn her what was going on which prompted the original police call.

Sun sat off to the side not talking to anyone while Penny was chatting him up. Mina had walked over to him and thanked him for warning the police about Adam. Saying that her son and Husband might both live because of the choice he made.

Sun forced a smile and refused the gesture "I… Don't want to be praised, ma'am… I did some terrible shit for Adam… One police call won't forgive that…"

Mina was about to say something when everyone in the lobby heard her name called out. Mina turned and looked at the doctor who was gesturing over to her. Mina walked over to the doctor with a nervous frantic look on her face.

"Ms. Arc I just wanted to let you know your husband is going to be okay, he lost a lot of blood but we managed to patch him up and he'll be okay to come home in a few days." The doctor said to her.

"How bad is he?" Mina said.

"Well his right Clavicle is broken so he has a few months of recovery ahead of him, and the loss of blood and the painkillers will keep him lethargic for a couple days, but he'll be able to go home in about two or three days," The Doctor said. "I'm going to recommend some Antibiotics and pain medication he ca-"

"I'm sorry doctor, I was asking about my son," Mina said, fighting back tears of relief for her husband…

"Our ER staff still has him in our surgical unit trying to save him… I won't lie, he's lost an incredible amount of blood and we're having an uphill battle just to keep him alive… but I'm told the odds are good he'll survive the night." The Doctor said.

"What about after tonight?" Mina asked.

"I don't know how to answer that question yet, I'm sorry Ms. Arc, we'll keep you informed as we go." the doctor said to Mina as her tears started to become pained sobs.

Nora was next to Mina in a second hugging her "Ms. Arc, this is Jaune we are talking about, he's always been the type to never give up the fight."

Blake who had been snapping out of her stupor winced for a moment at Nora's words.

"Your right Nora, thank you," Mina said forcing a smile for the young redhead. Before she returned to her seat.

Blake and Mina made eye contact for a moment before Blake dropped her head in shame sobbing again.

"No one here blames you Blake" Mina half-shouted from where she stood "The son of a bitch I'm blaming is already in hell." She finished before she stepped into the women's bathroom with Sam right behind her.

* * *

"I wish I can pretend that I believe what Ms. Arc was saying…" Blake said to no one in particular. "I really do, but… Adam… He…"

"You need to learn how to accept that you're not responsible for what he did Blake." Cinder started with an air of certainty in her voice. "You're no more responsible for what Adam did than a homeowner would be for a forest fire that burned his home down."

Yang said from her seat "Yeah Blake, I don't blame you for my arm"

"Or me for my chest." Neptune followed.

"Thank you… I hope I can learn to believe that myself" Blake said somberly.

"No one blames you for Jaune either," Penny said.

The entire room's atmosphere changed like Jaune's name was strong enough to suck the air out of the room leaving everyone in at a momentary loss for words.

"I should have…" Blake started to say before she was cut off by Penny

"You should have what? Went out there with Jaune so Adam could have murdered you?" Penny protested. "I'm sorry, But as much as Jaune's condition hurts my heart, I wouldn't want to see you die for him, he wouldn't want that either."

Ruby signed out [I was there too, I feel just as guilty for not going out to fight with Jaune, but I can't help but feel like we would have only been in the way if we did.]

"Nora and I knew Jaune longer than anyone else in this room, and I know that from all the times Jaune got in fights to protect Pyrrha or even bailing one of us out that he wouldn't have had it any other way," Ren said as well.

For a moment the only noise of the room was the ticking of the wall clock.

Ruby looked at her watch [Oh crud I'm sorry I told Mina I would head over to the hospital to stay with Jaune so she could go home and take care of Mr. Ozpin and the baby!]

"That's okay Ms. Long, I did tell Alan I would give you a ride over there today." Cinder said.

[Hey Ruby, I got to give your mom props for actually allowing you to go spend all that time at the hospital… I'm kinda wondering when was the last time you slept in your own bed though?] Yang signed with a look of concern on her face.

[I just can't stand sleeping with the idea he might wake up alone in that hospital,] Ruby signed with a deeply saddened look on her face. [I know I wouldn't want to wake up alone in there.]

Yang put on a forced smile. And replied [Right, of course, just let us know if you want one of us to take a shift so you can feel your own pillow for once okay?]

Ruby smiled faintly and nodded before she stepped out.

The room went silent for a moment before Yang broke the silence. "It's going to be hard on her when he finally passes…"

"Are we so sure that Jaune's not going to make it?" Nora asked.

"I remember what the doctor said when they broke the news to Mina…" Weiss said…

"We all do…" Ren said as well.

* * *

The head surgeon had the decency to clean up before he came out to address the group, daylight was threatening to break over the horizon in the early hours of the following morning. Most of them except for Mina and Blake had to be woken up from the short naps they all succumbed to during the grueling six hours the hospital staff was in there fighting to stabilize Jaune.

All of them were staring with tired anxious looks. Even people that didn't have a reason to still be there like Tai and Summer Long, as well as Penny's and Weiss's fathers were still there waiting for this moment to learn if Jaune was going to be okay.

"I'll be frank, we managed to preserve the life of Jaune Arc, but I'm sorry to say that he's in a deep coma." The Doctor said. "We'll allow visitors, but we do ask you to keep it to one or two at a time. We have him hooked up to life support to help the body until it recovers enough to handle breathing on its own."

The entire group due to a combination of shock and exhaustion could only stand and listen in a state of emotional numbness until Tai spoke up.

"Is he going to wake up?" Tai asked with an uncertain tone.

"Frankly, it would be really nice of him if he did, but it's all up to him now, and the odd's are not in his favor." the doctor said somberly.

"Thank you for everything," Mina said. "How long can we keep him on life support?"

"Your insurance has approved a week as o-" The doctor started to answer

"Horse shit, my family will pay for his care for as long as it's needed" Jacque Schnee declared.

"Dad I-" Weiss started to say.

"He helped put down the monster that murdered your sister Weiss, I owe it to the Arc's to take care of their son and give him the best chance we can give him." the Elder Schnee declared.

"Thank you, Mr. Schnee," Mina said feeling humbled by the gesture.

"You don't need to thank me, your son has been nothing short of a marvelous friend to my daughter," Jacques said before after a short pause he turned to Weiss and stated. "We should get back to our own homes for now, please do call if anything changes."

"We'll see all of you later after we try and sleep okay?" Weiss said with a strong emphasis on the word "Try."

"Yeah let's get you home to kiddo, Yang and Nep will be here till… tomorrow anyways." Tai said.

[You mean later on today right?] Ruby signed as she followed her dad out.

Tai blinked a couple times as his shoulders slumped "Yeah… I mean later on today…" Tai said as he put a protective arm around his daughter, "Let's get going."

Sam turned to Mina and frowned "Did you want me to go take over for Neo back at your place?"

"Yeah… I think I should stay for a while longer, at least till I can talk to Alan…" Mina said with a flat emotionless tone to her voice.

Sam pulled her long time friend into a hug "I'm here for you, I've been where you're standing. If you need anything I'm here." Sam whispered before pulling back and gesturing to Ren and Nora to get ready.

The last one's out was the group Penny came with, Penny walked over to Mina and asked: "Did you want me to stay as well?"

"Go get some rest kiddo, Like I said this isn't the first time my son's fought his way back from the brink," Mina said flatly while forcing an exhausted smile.

Penny nodded and gave Mina a short and uncertain hug before leaving with her father and Sun.

Mina met the eyes of the doctor who nodded and said: "I'll let you know when you can see them…"

Mina smiled and sat down as the weight of the world fell crashing on her shoulders.

* * *

**"Hey Akito I thought you said you weren't planning on posting an update this week?" You might find yourself asking.**

**"I lied" I reply.**

**So this entire chapter is 100% Quarantine boredom fueled. I got a lot of work done on the novel but this story is never to far from my head. Especially now that i'm in the stage of needing to start laying out the threads that's going to make up the rest of this storyline and oh buddy is this one going to take a turn here. **

**I did want to talk a bit about the reason for letting Jaune speak since a couple of you pointed it out in the reviews. Uh, I told myself in the long list of limits i'm allowed to set for myself for this story, one of them is "If I ever let Jaune speak, he needs to make it one hell of a moment." **

**I can't honestly think of anything more in character for Jaune in this story than him getting so pissed at a person that he overcomes his disability for the singular purpose of telling someone to go fuck themselves. That was my personal "fuck yeah moment." I have a few more of those in next handful of chapters from surprising characters but for now, I'm glad you all decided to stick around for the long ride.**

**Dragon Lord, Good to see you as always and yeah, I couldn't not let Ruby get in for a few solid hits in the fight. Malkor13 and Calamk The fallout for me where the real meat of this arc is going to be, It sounds weird to have a climactic final battle and then say "Yeah that was the set up for the actual arc" but here we are yeah?**

**Chinaluv and Big Bad Beowulf it's good to see you both, I hope the Lockdown isn't driving yall to crazy. Same for you Malkor13 cause whew lad I am going bonkers over here.**

**Other than that, I want to take the moment to thank all of you for reading as always, and I'll see you all next time.**


	71. Chapter 71: Snow

_"Do I have to leave so soon?"_

_"Were you planning on staying here forever?"_

_"I guess not…"_

_"Then… No, I'm sorry… You have to choose…"_

_"I'm not ready…"_

_"Why do you still think we're here?"_

* * *

"Earth to Ruby…. You awake?" The distinctly male voice sitting next to her asked as she was fighting off the drowsiness from a hard day.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and nodded yawning out a "Yes" as she reached over and turned her other hearing aid on.

Ruby looked around at the assembled group of players around the table. She could see Ren and Nora fumbling with their gaming supplies. She looked to her left and saw Jaune sitting there as always.

Ruby leaned back and signed out [When did you get here?]

"I've been here the whole time," Jaune said with a smile on his face. That same big dopey smile he always had on his face.

Ruby smiled a bit at what he was saying before she signed back to him [Uh, yeah that makes sense.] Ruby shook her head for a moment as if trying to fight off a daze before she asked [So what are we doing?]

Jaune reached over and put a sheet of paper in front of her "Making characters."

Ruby looked at the page confused as she signed [Why are we making characters?]

Jaune smiled "Because the last game is over, and we're starting up a new one?"

Ren poked his head up "I take it you're going to roll up a Dark Knight as you always do?"

"Well you know me all too well, what are you going to roll up Ruby?" Jaune asked as he turned to look at her."

[I... I don't know, maybe you should play a different class though?] Ruby replied

"Why should he? He plays his role so well…" Ruby heard a slightly familiar female voice say as a redheaded girl walked over and pulled up a comfortable spot in Jaune's lap.

[Well Penny I mean wouldn't it make sense for her to play something else?] Ruby said as she recognized that the girl looked very close to Penny.

"Penny? Who the hell is Penny? Jaune you seeing other women behind my back?" The red-headed girl asked.

"Not last time I checked. Ruby, you okay? You're not looking well." Jaune asked Ruby in turn.

Ruby shook her head and paused for a moment. It took her a few moments for it to click in her head to realize who that was.

She has only seen the girl's face once, and even then it was in a picture in Sam Nikos' house. Ruby was completely flabbergasted to see her sitting here.

[Sorry Pyrrha, I got my words mixed up for a second…] Ruby signed trying to hide the look of shock on her face.

Ruby quickly turned away and started looking at the character sheet as the world started to emotionally tumble around her. Jaune talking seemed wrong, So did Pyrrha standing sitting there… All of it felt so wrong.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder when she looked Jaune was the only one around the table they were sitting at, he just had a soft smile on his face as he said: "It's time to wake up now…"

Ruby started to verbally ask "Wake up, what do you mean wa-"

* * *

Ruby woke up to the sounds of a rhythmic slow beep in one ear, she had clearly fallen asleep and must have left her hearing aids on again. From the seat she was sitting in she lifted her head off the hospital bed she had been using as a pillow and look at the occupant of the bed.

Jaune laid there, unmoving, with a ventilator and a feeding tube quietly working away keeping his body alive. Just had he been in the eight days since he almost bled to death in the entryway of the Belladonna's home.

"Ruby?" Someone to her left had said, Ruby turned to face the person speaking and saw her mother standing in the entryway with a smile. "Hey uh… any change in him?

Ruby glanced at the EKG machine that was monitoring his vitals and sighed, his heart rate was low, as was his blood pressure. All of his other vitals looked like what the doctors said was normal. Rwby then glances at the EEG that was also connected to Jaune's head that showed what she already knew.

"No.. no changes at all Mom." Ruby sighed out

"You're getting pretty good at reading those…" Summer stated to her daughter as Ruby stood up and stretched her stiff back out.

"Well, I've had the time to learn mom… I guess the EEG shows very little going on in his brain, but the EKG shows that his body is still healthy." Ruby said.

"Hon… I…" Summer started to say

"He's going to wake up mom…" Ruby said out getting parts of the phrasing wrong as she tried "He has to, he wouldn't leave us behind."

Summer stopped speaking, completely at a loss for words as she paused for a moment to look at the comatose ex-boyfriend of her daughters in the hospital bed. "Well… I brought a spare outfit, I know you wanted to go to Winter Schnee's funeral today…"

Ruby nodded and replied, "Did you also grab batteries for my hearing aids?"

"And your soap and shampoo so you can shower in the bathroom over there before we leave…" Summer said, "Trust me on this one…"

Ruby nodded "Grab me if anything changes with him before I'm done, okay mom?"

"I will sweetie… don't worry…" Summer said before she pulled up a seat. Summer thoughts turned inward thinking about the state of her daughter _"Poor girl… she's barely sleeping, she practically lives at the hospital… I wonder if she blames herself for this boy…"_

Summer looked at Jaune and sighed softly muttering "You caused my daughter a lot of pain mister… I hope you understand that…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ruby stepped out of the hospital restroom fully clean and wearing one of the few formal dresses she had. Mina Arc had arrived to keep an eye on her son for a few hours as she didn't have plans on attending the funeral and her husband was resting at home mostly able to care for their daughter.

As she stepped out she heard Mina and Summer talking briefly about Mina's continued frustration that she was being asked almost every day about cutting off the life support for Jaune.

"They seem real damn quick to remind me that he hasn't improved at all since his coma…" Mina said with a saddened sigh "I mean, I won't quit on him…"

"Nor should you Mina, those damn doctors don't give a damn about your boy, if we didn't need them I'd say we'd toss them out the damn windows." Summer said with an air of such seriousness that it even got a smile out of the mentally besieged mother.

"Well can we wait till my son wakes up before we start throwing doctors out of their own hospital?" Mina asked with a chuckle

"Hell, we'll make it a race to see who can throw out the most." Summer said before she noticed Ruby standing there waiting. "Ah hey there, you ready to go."

Ruby nodded to her mother in the affirmative as she waved to Mina.

Mina just said, "Don't worry we'll still be here when you get back kiddo." Mina softly declared before she winced slightly at the implication of what she said.

Ruby just waved it off "hold the fort for me, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Maybe after your father and I get some real food inside of you!" Summer sternly declared

"Alright, fine, but let's make it drive-thru okay?" Ruby said, trying to compromise with her mother as they both walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

It was snowing when they got to the graveyard where the funeral was taking place. The weather this entire winter had been weird but the snow was a pretty strange sight to see this late into the year in this part of the state. Ruby's parents were attending another funeral in a different part of the graveyard for the sheriff's deputy that died a week ago when he was ambushed by Adam…

Ruby was quickly greeted by her sister who was wearing a black coat over her long winter dress [Hey sis, you holding up alright?]

Ruby put on a fake smile and signed [As well as I could be.]

Yang smiled and signed out [Yeah I here you sis, I'm just taking it one day at a time.]

Ruby looked around and saw Blake standing with her parents sitting down already.

Yang tapped ruby on the shoulder and signed [Go on and say hi, you've been pretty scarce lately and I know the Belladonna's wanted to check on you.]

Ruby nodded and walked over to the trio. Blake noticed Ruby first and smiled with a wave before she walked over and gave her a large hug "Ruby! Hey glad to see you out and about!"

Ruby signed out [How are you and Weiss doing?]

Blake spoke up "Were all doing as well as we could be, mom and dad, are barely letting me out of their sight right now."

Ruby nodded [Yeah that sucks Blake… When are you guys going to be let back into your house?]

"I hope soon, my parents are staying in a camper and I'm still in the Schnee's guest bedroom…" Blake said tiredly "I miss my bed…"

[Yeah I do too…] Ruby signed out

"You don't have to stay at the hospital you know?" Blake said as she helped Ruby find a seat near hers

[I know… But it's starting to really feel like Mina and I are the only two people really holding out for Jaune to wake up you know?] Ruby signed.

"All of us are hoping he wakes up…" Blake said with a smile

[I know that I'm sorry I worded that badly] Ruby signed out

"It's alright I know what you mean…" Blake said as Weiss walked over.

"Ruby, how are you holding up?" Weiss asked, "I half expected you to go to Deputy Clover's Funeral you know?"

Ruby shook her head as she started to sign out [I mean, I didn't know Deputy Clover very well, I knew Winter a lot better…]

Weiss smiled "I know, Winter talked about you a few times, I think she liked you."

[I'm sorry for your loss.] Ruby signed

Weiss wore a painted and forced smile as she replied flatly "Thank you… I should get back to dad…"

When Weiss walked off Blake said as she looked on at Weiss "That's the other reason it's hard to sleep… you saw it right? The look in her eyes when she talks about her sister?"

Ruby just nodded "yes".

"She has nightmares about that night, I guess we all are having bad dreams right now, but she's having some really bad nightmares," Blake said with a pained tone in her voice.

[Yeah I don't know about nightmares, but my dreams have been weird,] Ruby said.

Blake nodded as she turned to watch as the priest called everyone to attention and began speaking. Ruby tried to pay attention to what was being said but she simply couldn't focus on it at all… Her eyes kept focusing on Weiss as she was sobbing into a handkerchief her father had given her.

Ruby knew she was also crying, but she felt numb inside as she quietly listened to the priest talk. She remembered all the times she and Winter sat around a table at her work as they worked on some revision of Weiss's leg braces.

_"With everything that has happened, I guess it's not surprising I've been taking more interest in medicine… I never thought about what I wanted to do with my life, but learning how to read Jaune's vitals… Learning how to upgrade Weiss's prosthetics… Maybe I could have a future in this?" _Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby quietly watched the priest speak to the gathered crowd…

* * *

Later one Rwby was back at the hospital eating a take out burger as she watched the EKG and EEG make the same rhythmic beeps they were making when she went out.

_"No change… there's never a change…"_ Ruby thought to herself as she slowly ate her burger. _"Are you actually planning on waking up?"_

The silence in the room was starting to get to her. Ruby chuckled how it was almost funny that the silence was bothering her when she had lived for her whole life with silence being a constant factor in her life.

Ruby sat the rest of her burger down and started talking, "You know… you missed Winter's Funeral… It was a pretty lovely service…"

Ruby paused and took a bite of her burger as she thought. "I guess you don't know she died… I guess you don't know a lot of things."

No longer feeling all that hungry she wrapped up the rest of her burger and set it aside and looked directly at Jaune for a moment before she walked over to him and took his hand… "Wake up soon please…"

For a brief second Ruby stared at Jaune memorizing the expressions on his face, she noticed his previously baby faced face was not growing into a light fuzz as he slept peacefully. Ruby leaned in and kissed Jaune on the forehead before she sat down holding his hand…

"Please… Just wake up soon…"

* * *

**So sorry about how slow this chapter took to get uploaded this week, I had a bit of a busy week between my Job and Working on my second novel more (hey I got three chapters and a lot of pre writing done on it.) so this chapter ended up a bit slow. I'm also fighting a realy nasty non Covid-19 bug thgat's sapping my energy in my free time**

**So lets talk about the reviews...I kinda know all of you are waiting to see what happens to Jaune ultimately, and that is coming. But more importantly alot of you want to see Blake and Weiss's recovery, which is clearly understandable, Blake, at least I hope I conveyed this so far, blames herself for what happened to every one. Weiss on the other hand is clearly not in the best shape. I would like to set the expectation that I am going to work on that, but I also need to kinda flesh out the rest of this arc and lay out what happens when first. I also do prefer a small cast to write around so expect a couple more people to get written out soon as well... but we'll play that as it goes.**

**Sorry I didn't address each review one by one like I normally do but I'm just drained at the moment, but it was good to see you all, I hope your all well and i'll catch you all next time.**


	72. Chapter 72: War stories

_"You never got over it did you?"_

_"Got over what?"_

_"You know what…"_

_"Well, I could never keep secrets from you…"_

* * *

"You know we missed Valentine's day… " Blake said as she sat next to Weiss while the pair watched TV in her family's rec room

Weiss leaned back in her seat on the couch they were both sharing and rubbed her sore ankle "Yeah…"

Blake felt the tension inside of the room as it ate away at her from the inside, she could tell just by looking at her that Weiss was hurting deeply from what happened to her sister. Blake, however, had no idea how to help Weiss through it though.

_"How in the hell do I even talk to her about it. Despite what anyone says I had a part to play in creating Adam…"_ Blake mused to herself as she stared at the TV in the late evening. Blake turned over to the ornate wall clock to check the time, it was barely seven Pm, February sixteenth…

"Uh, did you want to do anything? I could go hook up the PlayStation if you want…." Blake asked her girlfriend..

Weiss mostly just grunted and kept staring off into space. Just looking at her twisted Blakes guts into knots. _"She's like a damn shell, It's almost like she's not home anymore. Dammit it all to hell, how do I even begin to fix this mess?"_

Blake stood up and told Weiss "Hey, I'll be back… Or you know just kind of hunt me down if you need anything okay?"

Weiss nodded and looked at Blake with what blake saw as a cold indifferent expression and just said "Okay…" before she went back to staring at the TV.

Blake walked out of the room with her drink and walked the roughly three minutes it took to get to the guest room where she was staying. Blake walked over and sat down at the desk her laptop was sitting and went online to see if she could catch anyone on. By sheer coincidence, she happened to catch Yang logging on as well. Black quickly double-clicked on her name and started typing.

BLACKCAT42: Yang, we need to talk!

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Well I was just logging on to chat with Nora for a minute but yeah what's up?

BLACKCAT42: I need advice about how to try and help Weiss.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Ah jeez yeah, is she still shut down?

BLACKCAT42: Yeah she only really moves around to eat and do homework otherwise she's not there at all.

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Well she has a pretty good excuse to be kinda checked out, you heard what the Winter's boyfriend said at the time, Weiss had heard all of what was done to her sister, and it must have been a hell of a lot…

BLACKCAT42: What the hell can I do for her right now?

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Be near her, maybe try to poke her every once in a while, she's going to be mentally on lockdown for a while I'd bet.

BLACKCAT42: Dammit it all to hell… I only had…

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: If only you had done what? Died in her sister's place? Let Adam rape and murder you? What could you have done to have prevented this?

BLACKCAT42:: I don't fucking know okay?

BLONDEBOMBSHELL83: Then why are you so hellbent on taking the blame for Adam?!

Blake closed the laptop and screamed in frustration as she grabbed at her hair… She sat there sobbing for a few moments, "Because of me, all of this happened because Adam wanted me!" Blake slammed her fist into the desk with a hard and less than satisfying sounding thud.

"If I just gave myself up, if I just went to confront him… Winter would be alive, Jaune wouldn't be on death's door with only Ruby looking over him! Maybe Scarlet would still be alive!" Blake sobbed out "It's my fucking fault!"

Blake was torn from her internal rage when she heard a knocking on the door. Blake's head snapped over to the person standing there to see Weiss's father standing in the doorway. "Ms. Belladonna?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…." Blake sobbed out looking at the floor.

"Well, I hope you're only trying to apologize for interrupting my Wheel of Fortune time or we might have to have some words, young lady." Jacques Schnee said as he stepped into the room and sat down on the guest bed looking at her.

Blake found herself at such a loss for words she actually had tilted her head in confusion "I'm sorry?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I take my game shows very seriously, tonight is a rerun though so I'll forgive for you it this time," Jacques said as he put on a smirk for Blake's benefit.

"The most powerful man in this town, and he watches game shows…" Blake said with a half-hearted scoff.

"Not the most powerful man Ms. Belladonna, just the one with the most money," Jacques said with a chuckle. "I guess I can understand why most people make that mistake though."

Blake stifled a chuckle "What's next you confess your love for the Jerry Springer show?"

"Actually I'm more partial to Maury, the paternity test episodes can be a riot sometimes" Jacques Schnee, the richest man in town, confessed to Blake Belladonna, the daughter of a rancher and a farmer.

Blake lost her ability to keep her laughter in check and broke out laughing as Jacques did his best impression of the talk show host with a sheet of paper "Ms. Belladonna, you are _not_ the father" with a hearty laugh.

Once Blake's laughter died down Jacques got right to the point "Now I might be getting old but it sounds a lot like you're blaming yourself for my daughter's death, is that correct?"

Blake froze up and put a hand to her chest as Jaques kept talking. "I mean I can't imagine the burden, the _weight_ you're carrying on yourself."

"Sir I-" Blake started to say

"How old are you Blake?" Jacques asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sixteen," Blake answered not making eye contact.

"I see, that is a rather young age to try to carry the responsibility of the entire world on your shoulders." Mr. Schnee said.

Jacques took her confusion as an invitation to keep going. "Has Weiss ever mentioned her uncle to you?"

"I… I can't recall her bringing one up sir," Blake answered

"That's understandable, her uncle was two years younger than me, played college football, had a strong sense of patriotism and a desire to serve his country," Jacques said almost wistfully.

"I guess I'm not following you, sir…" Blake stammered out.

"My father was grooming us both to one day take over his company. Nicholas was a real asshole if you don't mind me saying so." Jacques declared "My brother never wanted any part of that, he wanted to be a soldier, to be a hero to his country more than anything…"

Blake could see the discomfort the elder Schnee was experiencing. "Our father wanted none of it, would hear none of it. He would say 'we Schnee's are not meant to fight and die for a flag' which to be honest is a rather barbaric thing to tell your kids."

"I… I can't imagine my father saying anything like that to us." Blake chimed in.

"That's because your father is a man worth respecting Ms. Blake," Jacques said in reply. "So there we were, my brother wanted to join the military, and my father was dead set against it during a time in my life that I frankly despised the man."

Blake blinked for a few moments "So what happened?"

"I did what any good brother should do, I encouraged my brother to follow his dreams, I sold him on the fact that maybe doing a few years in the military would be good for him, he would come back a stronger and better man than me." Jacques said "Truthfully I never wanted to run this company, I wanted a simpler life. That's why I never tried to groom my daughters to take over for me once I'm gone, though Weiss had voiced an interest in it in the past…"

"Yeah…" Blake said.

"My brother never came back from Vietnam…" Jacques said rather factually.

Blake stopped dead and froze up like a statue. "He… Never did?"

"No, my dear, my brother was simply swallowed by the jungle to never be seen again." Jacques. "Officially he's considered missing in action, but that somehow implies my brother is going to walk out of the jungle with a bone through his nostrils and an attractive Vietnamese bride. Maybe that's true and maybe he's a happy old man with a family in another country."

Jacques shrugged "Or more than likely, he died in that jungle and his body was never recovered."

"I'm so sorry sir…" Blake said.

"So of course, with only one living son, my father doubled down on me to take over the company, a fortune that was supposed to be split two ways fell completely in my lap." Jacques scoffed "Blood money really…"

Blake was silent as the weight of Jacques' words pressed down on her.

"You can see where I'm going here? I had, in effect, encouraged my brother to go off to his death in a war our country didn't have a stake in. A cause that I didn't believe in for a single second, but my brother felt incredibly strongly about." Jacques "I'm a very generous man with my fortune, I pay me workers in this town far more than anyone else would pay for their positions. The man sweeping my floors could raise his family off the wages he makes me work comfortably. I can throw thousands of dollars into investing in advanced leg braces and the machines needed to create them for my daughter." Jacques paused and painted a dour look on his face. "I can even afford to, hell, with the change I find in my couch cushions, pay for Jaune Arc's medical care. Not just because I can, or even because it's the right thing to do."

Jacques nodded his head for a moment with a warm smile "It's because it's what my brother would have done."

Blake finally found the words she wanted to say "You feel guilty for your brother's death… You blame yourself for it."

"I very much do yes," Jacques said to the young Belladonna girl.

"That's.. That's completely ridiculous, you didn't encourage your brother to serve because you wanted him dead, you couldn't see the future or anything like that! Where in the hell did you ever get that idea?" Blake said louder than she intended.

Jacques smiled "I wish I knew you when I was a younger man, Ms. Belladonna. But I agree it does sound almost silly now later in life doesn't it?" Jacques smiled and said "At the time though it was the only thought my grief addled mind could accept. I encouraged my brother to join the army against our father's wishes, and he died for it."

"I think I understand…" Blake said.

"I was told that son of a bitch hurt you gravely is that correct?" Jacques stated, "That in an act of unquestionable will you reached out for the life preserver at a time you were ready to lay down and drown yes?"

"I… Guess that's a really overdramatic way of putting it… but I guess Jaune kinda did reach out with a hand, and I grabbed it when I was scared shitless to do so." Blake said.

"I also understand that your in no way able to see the future, is it safe to assume that when the scum was arrested you felt that it was the end of it?" Jacques asked.

"Yes… I felt like I was free." Blake answered

"Then allow me to ask the question, that I wished someone asked me, why are you blaming yourself for my daughter's death?" Jacques asked.

"I… I don't know," Blake said….

"Do we blame a car manufacture when a drunk driver kills someone?" Jacques asked

"No, of course, we don't? We blame the driver." Blake replied.

"When someone fires a gun and hits the wrong person, do we blame the shooter? Or the target he missed?" Jacques asked with a sense of determination.

"No… We blame the shooter…" Blake said.

"Adam was the shooter, you were his target, and he missed and killed my daughter…" Jacques said. "I don't blame you any more than I blame the Ford motor company for almost taking my daughter's legs from her."

"I think I understand now sir…" Blake said.

"Excellent, I'm glad I could help clear things up, now, you're going to follow me into the kitchen and you're going to help me cook up a few plates of Fettuccine Alfredo. It happens to be my daughter's favorite comfort dish and I've been looking forward to teaching someone to make it for a long time." Jacques said.

"Uh, yes sir," Blake said as she stood up and followed Jacques out and towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Boy I bet when you all saw down you didn't expect a bit of backstory of one of the most hated characters in show canon, Jacques Schnee is AQMW is a very different kind of character, a man of strong moral integrity, and a genuine love of his children, which apparently extends at the moment to Blake. The last bit of this chapter is a real important moment, now I normally leave things up to interpretation, but Jacques is effectively teaching Blake, how to take care of his daughter. Which as a dad myself, is a powerful thing to teach someone who you know will do right by your child.**

**So yeah, this chapter was a one of growth and recovery for Blake, not the only chapter I'm aiming to give her, but a powerful kick in the ass in the right direction from someone who's walked in her shoes. **

**So a bit of an aside, this chapter, all close to 2200 words of it was written in a single unbroken sitting with only a couple breaks to chat with friends and be a dad to my kids. That's how invested I got writing this chapter. I guess in a weird way, I slip very easy into writing the parents of the various characters in this story so it all flowed out easily enough.**

**Dragonlord, I'm glad to see you enjoyed the last couple chapters, yeah a big part of the orignal problems between Summer and Ruby was the inability to easily communicate with each other. I recall one chapter actually involved Summer and Ruby having a "Loud" Argument where Ruby and summer argued over Ruby's refusal to use her notepad to communicate with her mother. Actually that was around chapter 22 or so... which was fifty chapters ago...**

**Hey Sansman, thanks for commenting two chapters ago, yeah we all get to hold out hope that Jaune will come through okay!**

**Malkor, I'm still not fully decided as to how much proper talking Jaune would be able to perform going forward if he wakes up, I got about eight chapters to decide either way I guess, unfortunately, while I was researching the Cochlear implants for Ruby I was also looking at Enchroma glasses for Jaune, and unfortunately the technology just didn't really come about until 2002 and they become commercially available until 2012. So well outside of the scope of this tale.**

**Chinaluv I hope I managed to scratch that Blake itch with this chapter for you!**

**Beowolf, yeah I'll tell you what I really can't wait for covid to burn itself out soon, working from home was fun at first but now I really just miss going out of the house in general.**

**Which leads to Retrorque, I know your probably tired of hearing it, and I don't know what you do for a living but thank you for doing whatever it is, I just hope your able to get some kind of PPE so you don't get sick. **

**And with that, I want to as always thank all of you for taking the time to read and or drop a comment, and I hope you all have a great rest of your day, See you all next time!**


	73. Chapter 73: Scattered Bedsheets

_"You know… It's nice here"_

_"You're not supposed to be here."_

_"But I am here, I can't change that."_

_"You can, but you're choosing not to."_

* * *

Ren felt at least somewhat at ease as Nora pressed against him in bed. In the slightly darkened room of the Nikos home, they laid next to each other in silence. As he laid there hearing the soft breaths of his sleeping girlfriend he took a mental checklist of where their clothes came to rest around the room. It was the day after Winter Schnee's funeral and neither of them felt inclined to do much more than enjoy each other as much as they could.

Ren sighed as he pulled Nora closer to him which elicited a tender but slightly annoyed sounding groan from her. Ren took in the scent of the Peach scented shampoo in her hair and the warmth of her body where his bare skin touched his.

"Can't sleep?" Nora's voice whispered out as she didn't so much as move.

"I thought you were napping…." Ren said softly in reply.

"Nah…" Nora just said in reply.

"What's keeping you awake?" Ren asked as he wrapped an arm around her body sliding his arm just under her bare chest.

Nora purred before she chuckled out "I was thinking of that one time… I think it was in the late eight grade. You know the time we all swore Pyrrha and Jaune were going to break up?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that week, Jaune had gone and pissed Pyrrha off pretty damn good at the time."

* * *

"I can not fucking believe you Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted out in a rage as she was drying her hair. "What in the actual hell were you thinking!"

Jaune sat on a nearby bench in his swim trunks coughing hard as he was only able to listen to her since he didn't have anything to write with at the time.

Ren and Nora stepped in, Ren in his swim trunks and Nora wearing a peach-orange Bikini "Jesus is he okay?" Ren shouted

Jaune coughed and gave Ren a thumbs up.

"He's a fucking asshole is what he is!" Pyrrha shouted "A dumb one at that"

Nora walked over to Jaune and stood in front of him "What on earth happened in the Pool Jaune?"

Jaune just shrugged as he was still coughing.

* * *

Back in the present Nora had started to sit up letting the blanket slip-free as she fumbled around for her clothes as she said: "I can't believe he let Pyrrha talk him into going swimming when he didn't know how to swim…"

"Well Jaune was always kind of an idiot like that," Ren said as he sat up himself.

* * *

Pyrrha had pulled Nora into the women's changing room as the pair changed into their street clothes Pyrrha was still raving "that stupid selfish idiot!"

"To be fair, it sounds like he agreed to go to the pool to spend time with you," Nora said still in her Bikini as she had sat Pyrrha down and started to dry her hair to braid.

"I can not believe I am dating the kind of moron that would put his own life in danger for a date!" Pyrrha shouted. "Well I'm not doing this, I'm not going to be the one that kills that boy because he's too stupid to say no!"

"Your overreacting Pyrrha," Nora said. "I'm willing to bet he was thinking he could stick to the shallows"

"Then why in the holy hell did he think it was smart to go off the diving board!?" Pyrrha shouted

* * *

"He later told me he went off the diving board because he figured he could just float back up and grab the edge," Ren said as he pulled his pants up and started buttoning them up.

"Didn't Pyrrha dare him to jump?" Nora said

"If I recall yes, for a kiss with some tongue," Ren said.

"Oh lordy yeah that girl was so chaste back then she would turn beat-red from hugs." Nora laughed as she hooked her bra on.

"I mean, I can almost see why Jaune would do it," Ren said

"Seeing his girlfriend in the cute one-piece swimsuit, wet from swimming and telling him she'd shove her tongue in his mouth if he just did one jump from the diving board?" Nora "Shit, I'm surprised Jaune even hesitated before he lept."

"He hesitated because the atrophied remnants of his self-preservation stepped in and told him 'hey stupid, you're going to fuck this up and drown if you do this'" Ren said flatly.

"And yet, that didn't stop him," Nora said with a laugh.

* * *

Pyrrha hit the water first out of the circle, she wasn't the strongest swimmer but when she saw Jaune hit the water wrong after he attempted a dive and didn't surface she panicked and dove straight in.

The fact that he was floundering to get surfaced didn't help matters. His desperate efforts to swim where he thought he was up was actually making him go deeper. Pyrrha swam down towards him and wrapped an arm around his chest and slapped him on the back to get him to stop for long enough to get him facing the right direction. Jaune's attempts to swim up actually caused Pyrrha to struggle to swim upwards but she had no way of telling Jaune that.

Seconds later as her lungs started to burn Ren dove down and got the other side of Jaune as he helped her swim upward. As Ren and Pyrrha pushed Jaune up over the water his hands gripped the edge of the pool with a sharp audible gasp as Jaune desperately swallowed Air and spat up water. Ren hopped out of the water before Pyrrha could and dragged Jaune up onto the side of the pool and started hitting his back as Jaune struggled to catch his breath.

"Pyrrha he's going to be just fine," Ren said. "He got a little water in his lungs but he's breathing fine."

Pyrrha shouted "You idiot!" as she walked off in an angered huff leaving a gasping Jaune and ren to exchange uncomfortable glances.

* * *

Ren and Nora sat down on his bed with their "Mood music" CD still playing on the CD player in Ren's room as the kept chatting with Ren saying "Yeah, I guess we were all kinda dumb as shit that day."

"Hey don't lump me in with that, I wasn't even part of the conversation at the time," Nora said.

"I'm glad they worked out… it took a couple days…." Ren said.

"Well worked out for as long as they did," Nora said as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"We're going to lose him aren't we?" Ren said as his voice cracked.

Nora nodded "I guess that kinda explains why we've been spending so much time in this bed lately."

Ren chuckled for a second "Well after Pyrrha died and Jaune moved, we spent a bit of time alone like this as well." Ren looked over at Nora "All we ever had was each other."

Nora shook her head and took Ren's hand. "Were not alone though…"

"How do you figure?" Ren asked.

"Well, we have Sam now, she's a lot better than the so-called foster parents we had before them…" Nora answered.

"Yeah that's true I guess…" Ren said unconvinced.

"Hey, you remember when Jaune literally begged Pyrrha to forgive him." Nora giggled out.

Ren looked at her before he broke down laughing himself…

* * *

"Just walk away from me Jaune, I want nothing to do with you!" Pyrrha said as she walked through the school towards her history class. Jaune was following her like a lost puppy the entire time.

Jaune just kept walking with a note in his hand trying to get her to take it.

"Jaune it's a lost cause, I'll help you find a new girl… maybe one who's just as brain-damaged as you are." Nora shouted with a laugh as she walked next to Ren several paces behind the unfolding spectacle.

Ren tried to keep a laugh in as he gasped out a restrained "Not helping Nora!" in between barely restrained laughing fits.

Jaune shot a dirty look back at the pair, Ren noted that he should at some point try learning sign language so Jaune could communicate with them in a form other than harsh glares.

Pyrrha turned around and poked him in the chest and stammered out "You're an idiot. What you did was idiotic, your stubborn, you don't think things through, and you legitimately thought what you did was somehow romantic or something." Each point she was making was followed by a hard poke into Jaune's chest. "But I got some news for you, it wasn't. You almost drown, and it would have been on me for daring you to go off the diving board! Did you really want me in the position of blaming myself for your death?"

Jaune looked down and just handed her the note. Pyrrha took it in her hands and read it out loud "Look, your right, I know you are, I was stupid for not coming out and just telling you I didn't know how to swim, I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"God damn, you wrote this like you knew what I was going to say, you know that?" Pyrrha said

Jaune scribbled out on his notepad 'Well I figured what you were going to say was right in this case.'

Pyrrha sighed "Jaune you did disappoint me by lying about knowing how to swim. I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for my sake like that."

Jaune looked down and sighed out as he rubbed the back of his head trying to think of something to say. When he realized he couldn't think of a single thing he could say to make things better or smooth things over he just nodded and turned to step away.

Ren and Nora's breathes caught in their throats for a second when they both mutually thought that Jaune was going to give up and walk away until Pyrrha stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Jaune I said a lot of things in the heat of the moment I'm sorry for saying. I don't think your an idiot" Pyrrha said before she paused "Well your not an idiot normally"

Jaune was still nursing some hurt feelings and didn't look at her instead of checking on his shoelaces. As he handed her another pre-written note 'If you want us to break up, I understand.'

Pyrrha's face turned slightly pale as she held the note in her hand, not reading it out loud before she crumpled it up and Pocketed it. "Damn… you're just going to let me dump like that huh?" Pyrrha paused, "You're going to put up that little of a fight?"

Jaune shaped to look at her and waved his arms around in a way none of the others could make out, it was clear he was in a fluster signing to her, but no one present could understand what he was saying.

Jaune eventually stopped himself and balled his fists up and dropped them to his sides. Ren felt bad for his friend for a moment. It was clear he was frustrated with the situation and his inability to convey his thoughts to Pyrrha.

Jaune took a second and wrote out a note that Pyrrha read out loud 'Look, it's clear I screwed up, I understand that, you looked ready to dump me, and you haven't talked to me in days…'

Pyrrha read the note and giggled uncontrollably "As I said Jaune, I was angry at you, what you did was monumentally stupid, but I understand why you tried."

Jaune straightened up slightly, stopped looking quite like a whipped dog, and hastily scrawled out a note 'So you're not going to dump me?'

Pyrrha shook her head no "I expect you to tell me the truth and if I recommend something you can't do for now on, but I'm not going to dump you."

Jaune practically lept as he wrapped his arms around Pyrrha lifting her off her feet as Pyrrha let out a laugh at her boyfriend…

* * *

"You know, it's funny, I still think about how perfect those two were for each other you know?" Ren said back in the present. "Or at least how they both looked at the time."

"Oh lord, I don't even know how they lasted though," Nora said as she rested her head on Ren's shoulder. "We could never see the flaws in their relationship at the time."

"Honestly, I think that even if everything had remained okay, they would have split eventually," Ren said.

Nora lifted her head and looked at him "How do you figure?"

"Well, look how Jaune was around Ruby before they broke up, it was the most naturally at ease Jaune ever was. He could communicate with her in a way that was natural for him." Ren stated, "When he's around Penny, he went back to a state of mostly listening and only being able to occasionally get a point in with his facial expression or a quickly scrawled note."

Nora nodded "that's a good point, I mean-"

"Hey guys, did you all want to go out and get some food?" Sam shouted as she poked her head in before she looked at the pair before she paused for a moment. "Why does it smell like sex and taco's in here?"

Nora blinked and said "I have no idea we haven't had taco's recently." before she realized what she said.

Sam just looked at the pair as Ren just facepalmed into a chuckle as she spoke: "Look, I turn a blind eye to a lot of things that go on under my roof, but at least try to hide it better for my own personal plausible deniability in case I ever have to have a conversation with the state about you two okay?"

"Right, so I'm actually down for Mexican now that you brought it up, Sam." Nora chimed in

"Nora so help me god…" Ren said through his palm

"Alright pack it in you two and let's go get dinner," Sam said as she led the pair out.

* * *

**So I missed putting out chapter last week as I had slipped into a hard deep fit of Space Engineers with some friends of mine. so I figured I had better get one up this week. Honestly reading back at this chapter kinda makes me upset that I killed off Pyrrha because Pyrrha and Jaune did have a pretty solid if troubled relationship.**

**I don't admittingly have alot to say about this chapter, it was more or less Ren and Nora coping with current events by falling into each other and reminiscing about the past. I kinda had the realization that I was writing Ren and Nora as almost being two halves of the same character in a way kinda the way they are written in the show as in their minds, they really only have, and may only ever have each other in life. Or at least that's how they see it.**

**I do appreciate all of you generally liking this take on Weiss's dad, I figured that characters would change dramatically from having a different set of circumstances, and the idea of Jacques being a philanthropist with his money due to losing a brother would stick well. It was still a bit fun tossing canon directly out the window in this case, not that I haven't been doing that since day one.**

**Retorque, keep fighting the good fight out there. I know that COVID is only getting worse and some states are throwing open the doors, I just hope you're not in one of them.**

**To everyone else, As always, thanks again for reading, and I hope you all are well. Till next time!**


	74. Chapter 74: Lost and Found

_"You're running out of time."_

_"I don't care."_

_"You won't be able to go back if you keep wasting time."_

_"I don't fucking care."_

_"Then start fucking caring!"_

Two days after the funeral of Winter Schnee on the 17th of February, Penny found herself sitting alone during her lunch period quietly eating her a frankly mediocre burger and fries... The empty seat Jaune would normally sit for lunch had been hard for her to look at and she frankly hated listening to the crowded cafeteria talk about Jaune as the rumor mill speculated fresh rumors about him every day.

"Why did Adam target him, was he banging his ex?"

"Dude shouldn't have tried to fight that guy"

"I heard he tried to off himself a couple years back, he was probably trying to suicide via crazy asshole"

Penny sighed, slipped her headphones on, and put on a CD she had borrowed from Jaune before he was put in the hospital. It was weird, she didn't particularly care much for the Offspring as a band but listening to that particular CD helped her feel connected to her comatose boyfriend even if she couldn't physically be there with him.

Relationships were kinda messy and weird for her, but she liked it for the most part.

As she intentionally drowned out the world and let her mind wander she daydreamed about all the things she wanted to do with Jaune. He was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, but she found herself wanting much, much more from him now that he was not there.

"Distance makes the heart yonder or something" Penny mumbled to herself trying to remember the quote.

As she was staring off into space her attention was drawn to the sight of her next-door neighbor walking alone towards the blue hall and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Huh…" Penny mused "I should go check on him…" As she got up and walked off after him abandoning her half-finished lunch in a hurry to catch up to him.

* * *

It took a few moments, but Penny had managed to catch up to Sun and grabbed onto his coat sleeve. "Hey wait up, I haven't seen you lately," Penny said to her estranged friend and almost murderer.

"Uh, hey penny it might not be a good idea for you to be around me right now," Sun said as he was keeping an eye out for something

"What's going on?" Penny asked as she tilted her head.

"Half the football team looks like they're aiming to finish what Jaune arc's crew started when they buried Adam," Sun said as he frantically looked around. "Jesus I know the answer to this and, but how did it get this so fucked?"

"Half the football team… Are you being bullied Sun?" Penny said with a growing look of concern on her face.

"No Penny, I'm being hunted for fucking sport around campus…" Sun said, "That's not sarcasm either, I'm a dead man."

Penny flinched when she heard a voice call out "There he is!" As Cardin Winchester and a few of his fellow football players started walking towards them.

"Penny get out of here! Let me take my lumps" Sun said.

Penny didn't budge as a look of pure determination painted itself on her face.

"Move aside little girl, we have a business while this _rat shit,_" Cardin stated as he stopped barely a foot away from him.

"No, I don't think I will," Penny said with a slightly wavering voice.

Cardin turned and faced Penny "Excuse me, kid? Cardin made a big gesture of closing the gap with her "I don't think I heard you."

"You lay one finger on him and I'll scream loud enough that no one on the campus can ignore it," Penny said. "It won't be pretty"

Cardin joined the others in chuckling "Oh really, you think anyone is going to lift a finger in this _coward's_ defense?"

Penny stepped up and stared directly up at him "I am yes."

"You know who this shit was friends with?" Cardin said, "This guy's best friend Killed Weiss Schnee's sister and put Jaune Arc in the hospital!"

"I know all about that, I also know that's a mighty high horse you're standing on considering you were trying to _sexually exploit_ Jaune's previous girlfriend," Penny said loud enough to make sure his cronies were able to hear it.

"Who do you fucking think you are you, little sophomore bitch!" Cardin growled.

"Jaune Arc's current girlfriend." Penny declared. "As well as _Close friends_ with Ruby long."

Penny paused smirked and said, "Who do you think you are, you brain dead jock?"

Cardin gritted his teeth but he knew he couldn't do anything if Jaune's girlfriend was protecting this guy he couldn't touch him under the excuse of avenging anyone. "Alright stand down, let this Cowardly little shit hide behind a girl he's that much of a bitch."

With that Cardin turned and led his gang off.

"Jesus Penny that guy would have taken your head off if he thought he could get away with it," Sun said. "And I told you to not try to protect me…"

"I don't get it though, why did everyone turn on you?" Penny asked

"Because I was part of Adam's gang!" Sun said. "In fact, I'm the last one! Everyone else is dead or in jail now!"

"That's not your fault," Penny said putting a hand on his arm "You did what you thought was right"

"Yeah, and it killed all of my friends." Sun said, "The worst part of it is we all deserved it."

Penny lowered her arm and rested it on her hip "I think you're being too hard on-" she had started to say

"Penny, Scarlet, Sage, and I jumped your boyfriend… Sure it was Sage's idea… but…" Sun said, "I didn't stop them, I joined in."

Penny was pretty silent for a moment. Allowing Sun to keep going "Yeah, we are why Jaune was in the hospital, and I didn't stop it… I didn't stop Adam and now He's on death's door…"

Penny sighed "I'll admit I know I can't overlook that."

Sun said, "Then you should go before you get lumped in with me."

"I said I can't overlook it, but that doesn't mean I can't eventually forgive it." Penny thought "Maybe we just need some help."

"Who the fuck would help me?" Sun asked out loud just before the bell rang.

"Meet me here after school, we'll figure something out," Penny said with a smile.

Sun walked off saying something that stuck with Penny for the rest of the day "It's not like I have anywhere else I can go…"

* * *

Near the end of the day Penny was in Gym class talking with Neptune, she considered Neptune a friend and often did her stretches near him. Neptune often tried his best to keep an eye on her in class since the cut of her gym shorts and the baggy shirt she wore often attracted attention from certain boys in the class.

_"Bless her heart, but she's far too naive sometimes"_ Neptune would often think.

Today however Neptune found himself keeping an eye on her for another reason, she was acting frankly un-Penny like as she was acting rather bothered by something.

As the pair jogged around the gymnasium Neptune spoke first "Hey Penny, something bothering you?"

Penny hummed for a second before asking "How would you react if you felt like it was your fault that all your friends died?"

Neptune stumbled for a second at the sheer bluntness of the question "I mean, I kinda hope I never have to go through that, I guess if I was being honest though, I wouldn't be handling it well, what brought this on?"

Penny thought about her words for a few moments as she spoke: "I talked to Sun earlier today, I mean he lost more or less every friend he had the night Adam went on his rampage."

"Trust me, he's better off, those assholes were not friends," Neptune said in reply. "I would know, I was one of them a couple years ago."

"Well, you're a much better person now," Penny commented.

Neptune winced, he knew damn well what he tried a few years back, Adam had dared him to try and hook up with her and the only thing that stopped him was her father and a baseball bat. "Well… I don't know about all that."

"I get it, you still feel guilty about that one time at my place." Penny chuckled "You put the moves on me, yeah, but you didn't assault me or anything."

"It was still a real shit thing to do…" Neptune said. "I'm surprised you never brought it up to the others though."

"Why? You're not that person anymore." Penny replied with a smile.

"I guess I'm not, but we went off-topic. What's this about Sun?" Neptune asked

Penny jogged along as she spoke, "He has no friends now, and when I saw him today he was being chased down by some Jocks that looked like they wanted to murder him."

"Winchester…." Neptune muttered, "That guy never knows when to quit."

"I don't understand?" Penny said.

"Adam's gang and Winchesters Jock clique used to brawl quite a bit, I remember putting the boots to Cardin myself a few times back in the day before I quit that group for the swimming team," Neptune said. "I guess now that all of the heavy hitters are gone, Sun is on his own and is being targeted for revenge."

Shortly after saying that Neptune stopped mid-run causing Penny to stop as well "You okay?"

"Yeah, shit this gash on my chest is starting to burn a bit." He said before he began walking again

Penny nodded it off "So what do you think sun meant when he said he didn't have anywhere to go?"

Neptune looked up partially out of pain and partially out the simple fact he was wondering "We can ask him."

"I asked him to meet me after school," Penny said.

"I'll tag along, might be a good way to get some of the heat off of him if a couple of Adam's victims tried to befriend him more publicly," Neptune said.

Penny smiled and nodded "I like that idea!"

* * *

After school let out Sun Wukong waited for Penny to show up, he tried to stay as out of sight as he could but he felt his paranoia kicking in.

"Jesus, I can't live like this anymore," Sun said to himself.

"Live like what?" Sun heard from behind and spun on his heels to see Neptune and Penny behind him.

Sun's entire posture tensed "Nothing, it's not your problem."

"One of my former friends is getting bullied, that's my problem." Neptune declared.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to make out with?" Sun grumbled at Neptune.

"I plan on seeing her later, but I want to know what's going on with you first," Neptune said. "Penny is worried about you, and that got me worried as well."

"Stop trying to fuck her Neptune's she taken." Sun practically spat out

Neptune for his part pinched his nose and mentally counted back to keep from slugging Sun "Sun I'm trying to help you out, I'm sorry I couldn't drag you off that Gang when I left, but you didn't let me."

"Because we were brothers, we didn't betray our own!" Sun said with a simmer in his voice.

"Do you really think Adam had your best interests in mind when he tried to get you to murder Penny in cold blood?" Neptune said "One of your oldest childhood friends?"

Sun visibly deflated as he looked down "No… I hate how close he got me to do that"

"But you didn't, you didn't betray Adam, he sold your lives for his… fucking obsessions." Neptune said. "Now, do you need help?"

Sun looked off to the side "I've been sleeping in the old hideout, the one on west street."

"Jesus christ why?" Neptune said. "That place is a dump!"

"Because my parents threw me out of the house because they didn't want to be associated with any part of the Adam situation." Sun sobbed out "I did the right thing? I should have turned the gun on myself, it would have been easier."

Penny quietly held a hand to her chest stopping herself from saying something. Neptune looked at him "Hey man, if you need a place to stay I'll explain the situation to my folks."

"I can't ask that you spent years rebuilding your rep after leaving the gang…" Sun said.

"Yeah, well fuck my rep, you saved penny's life, and calling the police might have saved Jaune, Ruby, and Blake," Neptune said. "I know how hard it was to stop listening to Adam"

"Yeah, I know you do... " Sun said.

"I'd ask dad about letting you crash with us, but… well, a few things came up recently…" Penny stammered out. "It wouldn't work long term."

"Hey it's alright penny, you don't owe me an explanation," Sun said before he turned to Neptune. "Alright, you win, I only had time to get a couple sets of clothes but I'll try to be there tonight…"

"You won't regret this, and Penny, Yang, and I will make damn sure people stop fucking around with you," Neptune said.

"I… I don't think I really deserve it," Sun said.

"Neither did I when I first left the gang… I'll help you through it okay?" Neptune said. "Us old bangers need to stick together."

Sun chuckled uncomfortably before he said, "I mean you say so."

Neptune threw an arm around Sun as he walked him off "Trust me Sun, I'll have your back for as long as you need it."

Penny lingered behind as Neptune's words hung in the air around her _"Penny Yang and I…"_

As Penny walked silently she muttered "I wish that was true Nep…" to herself.

* * *

**We really needed to see more of the side cast, Neptune, in particular, has really evolved throughout the fic from his occasionally seen calming voice to Yang's over the top tempter to his own character with his own past and struggles.**

**He kinda became one of my favorites, and I didn't expect that from me pulling a name from the wiki to pair Yang with dozens of chapters ago. Sun's case was an interesting one, I needed to spend some time to maybe try to reconcile some of his earlier "Unrepentant jackass" traits with his more current "Regretting friend of Penny" Traits, and this was the first chapter I could use to focus on it.**

**This chapter was another one of those "Shifting players around" Kind of chapters and setting up their own recovery arcs. as well as setting up something that's going to happen in a handful of chapters. **

**Dragonlord, yeah I wanted to kinda imply that Rena and Nora have had a sort of an "Us versus the world" Mindset when it came to life, I figured outside of Yang and Ruby, those two even in AQMW was the closest pair of characters.**

**Beowulf: Yeah that's going somewhere. I can promise that.**

**Retorque: I hope you're still holding up, I know the Chicago area has been slammed with cases. Stay safe out there.**

**Same with the rest of you, keep washing your hands, wear masks when you go out, and socially distance yourselves. make Retorque's job a little bit easier please! and I'll see you all next time.**


	75. Chapter 75: Fellowship

_"Do you even remember what things were like. How much hell we both went through?!"_

_"Oh believe me I remember."_

_"Why the hell would I want to go back."_

_"Because all you'll find here is regrets…"_

* * *

Even though everyone else was still trying to gather around every morning to hang out as they tried to always do. The last few days were met often enough with someone not making it till the first bell, or having to skip out due to a before class for a one on one session with Ms. Fall.

Or in Rwby's case because she had timed things down to the absolute last second she could stay by Jaune's side until she had to leave for class.

Today was of course different. Ruby had been called the night before and asked to meet them, to spend time with them after school since the mornings were clearly not working out for everyone. As Ruby walked towards the group with a tired look on her face scratching an itchy scalp from hair that had not been washed in days, she waved to all of her friends as she sat down and started to "listen" to the conversations at hand.

Neptune was sitting with Yang and was apparently attempting to explain a plan of his to try and bring Sun Wukong into the fold. It didn't interest her.

Blake and Weiss were talking together, largely ignoring her. As Ruby watched the pair she came to realize that it was mostly Blake talking to Weiss as the latter was staring down at a partially eaten school lunch she must have saved from earlier in the day.

_"Strange, I've always known Weiss to bring lunch from home"_ Ruby mused as she briefly pondered the meaning of it. But ultimately decided it wasn't her priority.

Ren and Nora were talking in hushed whispers, Ruby noticed in the few times they could all gather that Nora and Ren were almost fused together at the hip. Ruby smiled a little at that, it's good that they had each other through some of the worst disasters that any two people could withstand.

Finally Ruby turned her attention to Penny who was keeping the same level of distance as she found herself doing, Penny looked somewhat sad at the situation and just watched along as she was trying to burn the moment into her memories.

_"Why bother burning trying to remember this? Why look so desperate to remember us at our lowest point?"_ Ruby pondered silently.

As she thought it over she felt a tap on her shoulder, looking in the direction of the tapping person she saw Yang signing to her [Yo sis, you doing okay over there?]

Ruby leaned back and cracked her back and popped her own neck before signing [Yeah I'm kinda missing my own bed right now, but once Jaune wakes up I'll take a day and just lounge in my PJ's or something]

Yang blinked and put on a fake smile for her sister's sake before she signed in return. [Right, of course when he wakes up.]

[Well yeah I mean he's going to wake up eventually.] Ruby signed before he yawned.

[You're not wearing your hearing aids Ruby?] Weiss signed passively at her.

[The batteries in them died and I didn't have time to go get new ones.] Ruby signed out.

Yang reached over and ran a hand through her hair [Maybe we could take the time to go get you batteries and give you a chance to get cleaned up, I'm guessing you didn't pack shampoo with you.]

Ruby swatted her sister's hand away with a level of anger that she didn't expect from herself. [I'm fine Yang, I really should consider getting back to Jaune, he's going to need someone there when he wakes up and Mina has to work.]

Yang's fake smile faded as she signed out [Ruby, you need to take some time to mentally get ready just in cause Jau-]

Ruby slammed a hand into the table before she glared at Yang and signed out [Yang, I love you, but please shut the fuck up.]

"Hey I know you're upset Ruby, we all are, but we need to be all ready for him if he doesn't wake up," Yang said out loud.

[Stop being so fucking quick to write him off, I know you hated him Yang, don't pretend you didn't!] Ruby signed back as her heartbreak and rage flashed across her face in equal parts.

"No one is writing him off, I wouldn't accuse Ren and Nora of that, and it's pretty shitty that you're accusing us of it!" Yang said loudly. "I'm not writing him off but I'm not in fucking denial about his chances, you may not like to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyway no matter how much it hurts all of us."

Ruby started to look away only for her head to be forcibly tilted back to look at her sisters "Jaune as of right now, according to his own doctors, has so little of a chance to wake up that they are actively begging his mother for permission to take him off the feeding tube." Yang said directly and slowly so her words could be easily read by her sister.

Ruby's reaction was to force her sister's hands away and push her off of her as she grabbed her bags before she walked away with another word.

Yang looked shouted out for Ruby to stop before she remembered her lack of hearing aids and instead decided to knock her own chair over while shouting "fuck!"

Neptune quickly helped Yang back to her seat as he spoke: "Hey it's fine, your sister was there when he went down, it's understandable that she might want to stay with him."

"She's Delusional…" Yang said, "All of us have accepted that he's not going to come back…"

Neptune smiled and patted her back "We all accept that he's not likely to come back, but we all want to hope for a miracle right now. Right everyone?"

Yang looked around at the rest of the table, Nora was tearing up badly and not making eye contact. Everyone else nodded in some form of agreement.

"I'm sorry everyone…" Blake said softly but just loud enough to be heard.

Yang looked at Blake and just asked: "What on earth are you apologizing for Blake?"

"I just feel like none of this would have happened if-" Blake started to say

"Hey, don't do this to yourself" Ren unexpectedly chimed in. "I spent a lot of time torturing myself with a lot of 'what if's' when it came to Pyrrha" Ren scooted his chair closer to Blake "Believe me, no amount of self-loathing or blaming can change the past, we all have to live for the future."

"I get it, Ren, I really do," Blake said, locking eyes on the table. "It's just not that easy for me to accept that I didn't have some small part in Adam's Rampage."

"Maybe you did in a small way, I think we all accept that Adam was a lunatic, and I never even met the guy in person," Ren said, "But you were his ex, not his keeper."

Ren's words hung in the air like a thick oppressive fog. Yang tried to break up the conversation by turning to Weiss "Hey you're being kinda quiet over there, how are you doing Weiss?"

Weiss just passively sighed out "I'm fine Yang, nice of you to ask."

Blake gritted her teeth for a moment, clearly holding back.

Yang seemed to pick up on this and asked again "You sure you're good? Nothing you want to talk about?"

Weiss just shook her head no and muttered: "No, I'm alright Yang."

"That's fucking bullshit, Weiss!" Blake said standing up suddenly causing her chair to slide back. "You're not fucking okay!"

"I said I'm fine blake" Weiss sternly replied, "Back off."

"Weiss you're not fine, I know your n-" Blake started to say

"What the hell do you want me to say, Blake? That I'm having near-constant nightmares, that I have to blast the music in my room so I'm not hearing my sister scream as she was murdered!?" Weiss cried out

"Yes, that's I want you to say, I want you to let me be there for you," Blake said as she rolled her chair towards her "I've been living under your roof, and I've honestly been closer to your dad than you in the last ten days."

Weiss sobbed out "I'm sorry!" Before she buried her head into Blakes's shoulder "I couldn't stop him, I couldn't do anything but listen!"

As Wiess sobbed into Blakes's shoulder, Yang moved next to her and started to rub her back, whispering "Hey, no one is trying to put you on point, or to blame you for your sister."

Weiss could only sob tears she had been repressing for almost two weeks into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Ren moved to sit next to Weiss as well and waited for her to come up for air so he could make an offer. "Hey Weiss, I know we're not the closest of friends, but I've been where you're sitting, I know what it's like to feel like you failed someone close to you."

Weiss looked at him and nodded.

"If you want, I can take some time for us to sit and chat one on one about how I managed to cope with it, maybe it'll help, I don't know," Ren said.

Weiss sobbed out in pain "I just… I just feel like I failed her…"

Ren nodded sadly "I know exactly how you're feeling right now Weiss."

Nora chimed in "I'll let you borrow him for a while if you need an ear." With a smile that turned fragile and false, "I know he can help you."

Yang looked around her friends and fought back a smile, she took pride in seeing her friends come together with the way they all use to when one of them was hurting.

Blake looked up at Ren and nodded "Thank you… I mean that."

Nora smiled "It's what that idiot friend of ours would have done if he were here."

The table went silent until Blake spoke up. "I… I guess now would be a bad time to mention I had a crush on him at one point."

Weiss leaned up "I knew you weren't joking about the threesome…" as she chuckled bitterly into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Yang burst out laughing "Oh my god you idiots are admitting that in front of his girlfriend!"

Penny waved it off chuckling out "Oh hey, it's fine, it really is."

"Well, I was joking about the threesome idea," Blake said with an involuntary giggle. "It was pretty brief, I think it lasted a week when we first met… Here was this guy that was treating me like a person. Someone who went out of his way to try and help me out."

Blake wiped her eyes as she kept going "I mean he didn't have to go so far as to help me out with my boyfriend problems… honestly, none of you did… but he stood up for me, welcomed me into a circle. It made me feel like I deserved to be in charge of my life."

Weiss chuckled "alright well shit now I feel bad for shooting you down." as she wiped her own eyes.

Blake groaned "I said I was joking…"

Weiss smile faded as she nodded "I know"

Penny started to giggle slightly "I don't blame you, Blake… Jaune's not hard to look at, well when he's not being all broody at least."

Weiss laughed off "So I'm kind of Glad Ruby wasn't here, I mean a show of hands, who didn't apparently have a slight crush on him at some point?"

Weiss, Yang, Ren, and Neptune, raised their hands. Ren turned to Nora with a raised eyebrow "Oh really now?"

"I never planned on acting on it," Nora said, sticking her tongue out.

"Fair enough," Ren replied as everyone at the table chuckled lightly.

Yang nodded his head "I… find myself regretting a lot of the things I used to think about him…" Yang said leaning forward "I, I spent so long seeing him as a threat to my sister that it never even occurred to me that he'd help save her life twice."

"You were just looking out for Ruby," Blake said. "No one here can fault why you were doing what you were doing at the time."

Yang stood up with a sigh "That didn't make it okay… At least I know better now… Hell, I hope he wakes up… I owe him a couple apologies."

"Well, you might get that chance," Ren said quietly. "Let's go, Nora, It's getting a bit late."

Nora nodded and stood up following Ren.

"We got to go as well guys, we'll talk again okay?" Weiss said as Blake helped her up and handed and slid her walker to her.

"I'm sorry penny…" Yang said once it was just her and Penny "You were so quiet over there I…"

"No… It's fine Yang." Penny said, "I'm glad Jaune has a lot of friends that care about him."

Something about the way Penny said that resonated strongly in Yang's head. "Is there something you're not telling me, Penny?"

Penny shook her head "No… No, I think everyone has enough on their minds at the moment."

Yang paused and tilted her head "Well… I'm going to hopefully catch up to my sister, otherwise, I'm going to drop her off some hearing aid batteries to her at the hospital, Shoot me an IM if you need anything okay?"

"Alright, Yang… I got to help my dad with som- Well I got to go help my dad." Penny said, interrupting herself with an unhappy tone in her voice before she left, leaving her and Neptune alone.

Yang turned to Neptune and just said "We better go…." Before she led Neptune off.

The next few days were destined to be quiet, everyone stuck to the routines they found themselves in this "Post-Adam world" they all lived in.

Three days later, a full thirteen days after Adam's rampage, everything changed again.

* * *

**So Real talk, I originally planed a Yang and Neptune chapter to take place between the last chapter and this one, but I honestly found that the original point of the now skipped chapter was lost, so here we are. One step closer to the Endgame of this long and harrowing storyline. I was admittingly a little surprised that Yang was the one the take the lead in this chapter honestly, I don't personally considering myself to be particularly fond of Yang as a character in canon, and that might have come out with her generally bitchiness in past chapters, but putting her in the position to try and keep the rest of the cast focused was an interesting one.**

**Honestly I just let the conversation write itself, as I've done for most conversations in this fic. **

**So yeah I know I don't normally hammer out two chapters in this short of a time, but by my own admission not seeing alot of people comment on the last one kinda got me thinking it was a bad chapter or something. Paranoia is fun sometimes. **

**So yeah Dragonlord. Penny and Sun's situations are both kinda not fantastic right now. None of the characters are in a great spot mind you, but those two stand out. I think it is funny that Neptune of all characters evolved into the most, well frankly normal and well adjusted of the bunch. Every other character came in with some kind of psychological or physical issue. Neptune was just horny for Yang.**

**In anyrate, enjoy this extra chapter this week, and i'll see you all next time.**


	76. Chapter 76: Awakening

_"This is it… your last change, you need to choose now, or life will make a choice for you…"_

* * *

Ruby rushed to the hospital when she got the news. A nurse had been asked to call her if any major developments had come up. Once she had burst into the hospital room almost full sprint she was able to bear witness to the unfolding progress after all eyes were briefly on her.

The doctor, after composing himself from Ruby's forceful entry into the hospital room turns and faces Mina as Alan stood stoically behind her watching his wife speak with the doctor.

"Miss arc I have to be blunt, at this point, your son no longer needs the respirator, his body is more than capable of breathing on its own." The doctor said in as close to a sympathetic done as the clear tired-looking older man could muster.

"Then what is the problem, you didn't need to call my husband and I in to tell us that much," Mina replied back with a wavering voice.

The doctor looked off to the side briefly, as he tried to choose his next words carefully. "In the last thirteen days, your son has not shown any improvement or signs that he intends to wake up. He's not brain dead, but he's also not showing signs his brain is functioning at more than the most basic of levels, just enough to keep the lights on and the body working." the doctor signed as he looked at his comatose patient. "The Hospital wants your permission to remove the rest of his life support measures."

Ruby gasped off to the side in shock at the words she heard, the doctor was asking for his mother to give them permission to effectively kill her own son. It was little moments like these she cursed her hearing aids.

Alan looked at Ruby and gave her a sympathetic nod.

"So if I'm to understand you correctly, the hospital wants to write my son off? What happened? Did the Schnee's bounce a check?" Mina said with fire in her words.

"Ms. Arc. I'm sure the Schnee family would be glad to pay for your son's medical care until his body passed on from old age, but the reality of the situation is that odds of him waking up at this point are close to zero." the doctor said tersely. "We have the ability in your son's case to keep him alive for the rest of his body's life, maybe even beyond, but his body with atrophy and wither from not being used. It wouldn't be a life, it's us sustaining his biological functions"

Mina folded his arms "You're talking like I haven't been here before, that my son has not been here before!" she shouted.

"I know about your son's medical hist-" the doctor said before being cut off.

"My son was three years old, the last time he laid on a bed like this, he fought to live for over a month before he woke up again, no one gave up on him then, and I refuse to give up on my son now," Mina said.

"The circumstances back then were different, your son's medical records show that he had consistent signs of brain activity, flares, sparks, signs that gave the doctors then hope." The Doctor said. "We have no signs of that here."

Mina paused and clenched her fists in anger, it wasn't the first time she fought these doctors like this, but she knew in a way they were right.

The doctor noted this pause and added: "I'm not trying to be the villain here, and I'm not asking you to kill your son, as it stands right now, barring a miracle, your son was effectively murdered by the crazy kid that attacked him."

Ruby stood off in the back in stunned silence as she watched Mina's face and resolve crumble.

Mina herself looked at the bed at her son, not seeing the almost seventeen-year-old boy in the bed, but saw him as the three-year-old he once was so many long years ago as he clung to life after the accident that killed her first husband. Mina felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Alan put an arm around her.

"Your son is a fighter, he's been one for as long as I have known him Mina," Alan said. "Right now though he's not fighting."

Mina nodded as she wiped away tears, here she was making the one decision no parent should ever have to make, the decision that potentially could haunt her for the rest of her days.

The decision to let go…

As she looked at her son, Mina said with a cracking and wavering voice "I understand doctor… I give you my consent to remove my son's life support."

Off to the side, Ruby's tears were falling freely down her face.

* * *

Mina couldn't bear to stay with her son, Ruby found it understandable. Mina had just pulled the almost literal plug on her son, and while he wouldn't pass right away, he would likely pass on in a few days.

Ruby thought that Jaune almost looked normal laying in the hospital bed. With the feeding tube removed and the IV pulled out, his body would just eventually shut down and that would be it. The Doctors said he wouldn't even feel it as it happened.

That didn't stop Ruby from spending the entire day crying in the hospital bed in grief of what was going to happen to him. For five straight hours, until it was well past nine in the evening. Ruby was only snapped out of her grief-induced haze when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey, you should try and rest, you have school tomorrow," Yang said while signing in case Ruby's hearing aids were dead again. From the doorway with Penny standing next to her.

[I'm not going… Mom already called me out.] Ruby signed as she sobbed out.

Yang walked over and pulled her sister into a tight hug as she let out a sob as well. When she pulled away she signed out [I'm so sorry Ruby.]

[It's… It's not over yet, tell me how sorry you are when he's gone okay?] Ruby signed out

[Yeah, I hear you.] Yang signed back.

"I… I'm sorry as well Ruby, I know that you really did love him," Penny said as Yang interpreted for her.

Ruby waved it off and sobbed out a broken sounding "Oh stop, he's your boyfriend, I blew my chance with him already."

Penny's smile turned fake and the light went from her eyes "I… I guess so…" Penny stammered out. "I'm… Honestly, I'm here to say goodbye to you and your sister as well as Jaune…"

"Penny?" Yang questioned with a look of confusion "I don't understand, what do you mean your saying goodbye to us as well?"

Penny sobbed as she spoke "I'm sorry… I… My father… after what happened he made the decision to move the two of us away from town."

Ruby and Yang's minds clicked at the same time, Penny had been distant from the group since the attack, neither of them could figure out why. "Penny, why didn't you come and tell us all of this sooner?" Yang said.

"I… I didn't want to have everyone worry about me, all of us went through so much and I didn't want to add to it…" Penny continued to sob as she spoke

Ruby stepped over and pulled Penny into a hug holding her tightly to her as Yang spoke, "Hey it's okay Penny, I understand why you didn't want to tell us, especially with Blake and Weiss taking things as hard as they are…" Yang paused as her own hand shook while recalling her own experience "I guess we all had it kinda rough" she said as she shook her hand till the shakes stopped."

Ruby nodded in agreement as she tried to say with her own already flawed and wavering voice. "It wouldn't have been a burden on you, I think everyone would have wanted to give you support or to try and stay in touch, I have you on AIM still, I'll be there for you when you get dug into your new place."

Penny looked at Ruby and sobbed "I didn't deserve you as a friend, I stole your boyfriend from you…"

"I lost Jaune as a boyfriend perfectly fine on my own, you didn't have a part in that," Ruby said with a nod.

Penny stepped back and went over to Jaune's bed taking his hand. "To be honest with you all, dad wanted us to go days ago, he already lined up a couple family members of his we could stay with… he wanted to give me a chance to say goodbye to Jaune if he ever woke up…"

Penny shook her head and squeezed Jaune's hand before looking at Ruby "But I gave up hope a couple days ago… Ruby, you never stopped believing he'd wake up right?"

Yang patted Ruby on the back. "Well, she's a stubborn bitch when she wants to be yes."

Penny smiled through her tears and said: "I hope he wakes up, just for you Ruby."

Ruby smiled and blushed a bit and said awkwardly "do you want me to pass a message to him?"

Penny's smiled brightened a bit as she said "Tell him… I hope you two are happy together" before she turned and looked at Jaune and said. "You were the first boy I ever fell for… you set the bar kinda high." before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

A few moments of silence passed between the Trio before Penny's head drooped "I have to go, my father will be here soon, then it's straight to New York where his sister lives."

"I hear they have one hell of a Zoo there, maybe it'll work out for you," Yang said.

Penny walked by giving them both hugs as she passed "Yeah… Maybe…" and exited the room for the last time leaving the sisters alone in silence.

* * *

A full hour of mostly silence later Yang turned to Ruby and asked [So what's your plan now?]

Ruby looked at Jaune as she signed [I guess that's up to him... First, he needs to decide if he's even going to wake up or not.]

[I'm not sure how much of a say he has here.] Yang signed back.

[Maybe…] Ruby signed back thinking as Penny's words bounced around her head. [I have a few things I do need to talk to him about when he does]

Yang found herself a comfortable seat as she kicked her feet up and reached into her bag tossing ruby a granola bar [I bet you missed dinner again.]

Ruby caught it and looked at it signing with her free hand [Yeah…]

As ruby sat down and started to nibble away at the small plain granola bar Yang brought her. Yang smiled in satisfaction and signed to her sister [That stubborn son of a bitch needs to hurry the hell up.]

Ruby almost choked for a second and hit her chest a couple times before she signed [Who Jaune?]

[Yeah.] Yang said with a smirk.

Ruby sighed and brushed the hair out of her face [He really does, the slacker.] as she leaned back in her seat.

Yang smiled [Well you should consider getting a shower while I'm here, I'll grab you if anything happens okay?] Yang shrugged [You don't want him to see you like this right?]

Ruby nodded and tilted her head in agreement [I'll be quick.]

[Take your time.] Yang replied.

Yang kicked back in her seat and relaxed while watching Jaune's vital monitors, she saw one set pulse regularly while the other set stayed mostly passive. "You need to-"

* * *

_"-Make a choice now Jaune."_

_Jaune sat in the same field he had spent the last, well he didn't know how long he had been there. In the last couple hours, the skies started to dim and the ground began to tremble. A storm was almost here._

_"I'm dying out there aren't I?" Jaune asked out loud._

_"You are," said the small glasses wearing redhead that stood feet from him. _

_"I guess it was bound to happen eventually," Jaune said._

_"You can't stay," Pyrrha said pointing at the large portal of light off in the distance. Both of them could see the cracks forming in it even now. _

_"You're out of time, soon the only way back to them will crumble and you'll be dead just like I am."_

_"Do you regret it? You know, Killing yourself?" Jaune asked._

_"Yes, I regret it every day," Pyrrha said bitterly_

_"I still don't have the faintest idea if this is, what, purgatory, heaven, hell?" Jaune mused as he stood in place watching the portal._

_"Or if it's all in your head, some kind of Coma dream," Pyrrha added. "Even if I told you the answer it wouldn't matter once you're gone."_

_"I won't remember this?" Jaune said, turning to look at Pyrrha._

_"This isn't real, real is over there. Real is with them, your friends."_

_Jaune sighed "You know out there I take pills to keep from seeing you."_

_"Keep taking them, the past is dead." Pyrrha said, "Get out of here god damn you, it's not your time, you fight too damn hard for it to be and they're all going to need you."_

_"No rest for the wicked I guess," Jaune said, rubbing a hand through his hair._

_"They'll need you to be something else, not a dark knight, maybe a paladin or something?" Pyrrha mussed as she tapped her chin_

_"How about I just be me for once," Jaune said._

_Pyrrha smiled and said, "Yeah that should work." Before she said after a short pause, "Good luck, don't let me see you back here till your old" _

_Jaune smiled and nodded as he turned to walk off "I'll do what I can" As he turned to walk back towards the real world._

_"It's going to be a real hell of an ordeal out there, you're going to have to fight harder than you have ever fought before!" Pyrrha shouted_

_"You're right, but everyone keeps telling me I'm a fighter, it'd be wrong to disappoint them now," Jaune said as he walked on._

* * *

Tuesday, February 22nd, 2000 around two in the morning.

It was the annoying beeps that he noticed first, his eyes opened, he didn't know where he was… His body was stiff like he had not moved in quite some time. The dull aches that shot through his body with ever small movement reminded him that he was alive. This throat was dry and his stomach growled at him.

Jaune felt something in his hand, his eyes looked down to see ruby sleeping with her head against the hospital bed as she gripped his hand. Jaune looked at her for a second, her hair was slightly longer than he remembered it being, and it was clear she had been there a while. It was clear she had been crying for some time before he woke up.

Jaune looked at her and said in a voice that barely went above a pained raspy whisper "Ruby…"

* * *

**I've made off and on jokes to people on discord that I was planning on thinking the cast a bit more before the storyline's end, and most of them had some kind of worried "Oh god who is he killing this time"**

**I don't think anyone on there really guesses I was just going to have one of them move... Penny's story was more or less finished, she never managed to get an arc of her own, and that's fine not every character does, but she did serve to help advance several plotlines. **

**God damn if I didn't get weepy writing her last scene though. Also hey, Ended on a cliffhanger of sorts, because that's how I roll apparently. This was originally going to be split into two chapters but I couldn't make the first half, Mina's conversation long enough to make it work on its own, so I folded it into this chapter which was mostly Penny's exit. I like how it turned out.**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter Beowolf, yeah Ren reaching out to the others was something he had yet to do in this story, Yang normalizing out was nice as well. Sapoman and Chinaluv, yeah they all needed some time with each other to talk out the hurt, it won't make it go away, but maybe now that someone is waking up, they can start working towards fixing each other.**

**Either way, it should be fun, I'll see you all next time, and thanks again for reading. Also shit, before I forget, we hit 100k views, go us!**


	77. Chapter 77: Signs of Life

The mind is an interesting mechanism, it will, on rare occasions pull someone into the kind of dream they want most in an effort to keep an exhausted body from waking up before it is fully rested. The fact that Ruby was having a dream that could only be seen as rather erotic was a large reason Ruby was sleeping so deeply with her head resting against the side of Jaune's hospital bed.

When her eyes first opened after hearing an unfamiliar voice say her name, it didn't immediately register the small but important changes in the room she was sleeping in. she first looked at the door to see if a male nurse, or a doctor was trying to get her attention.

The next thing Ruby started to take notice of in her still half asleep mental state was the sounds of the EKG not having quite the same rhythm they had before, and the feeling of the hand she was holding weakly squeezing her hand back.

Ruby blinked as that last bit clicked in her head, _"Squeezing back?"_ as she glanced over at Jaune and saw a pair of exhausted-looking eyes looking back at her.

It took her about four seconds, and Jaune waved at her for her to realize something.

_"Jaune's awake…" _

After she mentally processed the implications that "Jaune was awake" processed fully, her eyes shot wide in shock.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted out loud as she tightly grabbed his hand "I'm awake right? I'm not dreaming about this?"

Jaune with his free hand tried signed [I'm pretty sore, so I know I'm not dreaming]

Ruby's eyes teared up as she stood up and touched Jaune's face and signed with her free hand [We, we didn't think you would wake up.]

Jaune either because of fatigue and a general feeling of weakness or out of a genuine enjoyment of her touch, leaned his head into it before he signed [How long was I out]

Ruby's fingers brushed against the long stubble on his face, it felt like running her hand over a soft brush as she signed [It's been two weeks…]

Jaune blinked a couple times and let out a groan as he signed [Shit… Considering I didn't think I was going to wake up, that's not so bad]

Ruby was taken black slightly by the sound he made, a raspy scratchy noise. As she watched his every movement.

Ruby looked down as she signed [I'm so sorry…]

Jaune signed back [Why?]

Ruby signed back looking at him [You almost died, I think most everyone was ready to let you go, and I realized that I was-]

Jaune shook his head and waved for her to stop [Lets, have this conversation later… you don't owe me an apology anyways.] before he signed [Did everyone else make it?]

Ruby turned pale at the question, it didn't even occur to her that he wouldn't know about what happened to everyone else. She decided to speak it out rather than try and sign it out taking Jaune's hand to hold as she spoke. "I had some bruises and nightmares. Blake is taking it pretty hard."

Jaune nodded and listened as Ruby spoke "Ren and Nora were fine… Jaune… Sage attacked your home, your mother and sister are fine but Mr. Ozpin was injured, he has a broken shoulder and has been wearing a cast."

Jaune only responded by tightly squeezing her hand. Ruby kept going. "Yang and Neptune were hurt by Scarlet, Yang won't admit it but she's pretty messed up... He tried to… He tried to do things to her. Her uncle Qrow is in jail still for blowing Scarlet's head off."

Jaune sighed and nodded as he was taking it all in. "Adam murdered Winter Schnee… Weiss was hiding in the home when it happened and heard everything… were all worried about her right now."

Jaune nodded gritting his teeth as he went a little pale and let Ruby keep speaking.

"Penny said that Sun came to her and they contacted the police, I guess he didn't want anything to do with Adam's plan, it sounds like," Ruby said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Jaune… Penny's father moved the two of them away earlier today…"

Jaune looked down a with an upset expression on his face and signed [I guess her father needed to do what he felt was best for them]

Ruby inhaled sharply and signed out no longer feeling comfortable with speaking [She wanted me to pass on that, that she was sorry, and that she loved you.]

Jaune smiled a bit. Ruby could tell he was fighting back tears.

Ruby said [She also wanted me to say…] Ruby paused [Well I think actually that last bit was more for me, nevermind.]

Jaune nodded and signed out [I'm sorry I wasn't there.] before he tried to sit up.

Ruby leaned over and put a hand behind him helping him sit up, noticing the somewhat soft but still audible groans he made as he sat upright. Once she could, she let the facade of calm crumble as she wrapped around him and loudly sobbed into his bare shoulder "I'm so happy you're awake Jaune!"

Jaune wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before he softly whispered "Thank… You…"

Ruby's entire body stiffened up hearing his words as the tears only started to fall harder. "You spoke…" she whispered

"Yes…" Jaune replied before adding "Hurts to do…"

"Don't push it," Ruby said as she sobbed into him.

The pair heard a gasp from behind Jaune looked up first and ruby turned to look at the absolutely flabbergasted face of one of the overnight nurses as she looked in awe of the face one of the patients on their "death watch" was sitting up and being hugged by the girl who was staying by his side.

Jaune signed out a quick [I'm kinda hungry, can I get something to eat?] Which Ruby translated for him.

The nurse snapped out of her stupor and called out for the head nurse to come quick.

[I guess that's a no?] Jaune signed back which forced a hard laugh out of Ruby. A laugh fueled by the sheer amount of joy she was feeling at that exact moment.

* * *

At around three in the morning, the home phone of the Arc home went off. Mina was awake in seconds and answering it at Alan pulled himself up upright with his uninjured arm.

"Ms. Arc?" the voice on the other end asked before identifying herself as the head overnight nurse at the hospital.

"Yes, Speaking, it's… lordy it's 3am what happened?" Mina asked, getting straight to the point. Alan sat on the bed next to her rubbing her back with his uninjured arm.

"Ms. Arc, we need you and your husband to come down to the hospital, we have someone here looking forward to seeing you." the nurse said with a faint giggle in her voice.

Mina covered her mouth and looked and looked at Alan "Jaune?"

"He's awake ma'am… He woke up about an hour ago…" The nurse said back

The tears of shock and joy started to fall from her eyes as she spoke "Alan… Jaune's awake…"

"Go see him, I'll stay with the baby," Alan said with a relieved grin.

"Call everyone and let them know please." Mina said as she stood up and said to the nurse on the phone "I'll be there as soon as I can!" and ended the call.

Weiss was woken up at around 3:15 in the morning with a shock as her father threw open the door and turned on the lights, he didn't even seem phased that Blake was sleeping next to his daughter on the bed. Weiss quickly noticed the wide pleased ear to ear grin on her father's face.

"Uh… Dad I… I can…" Weiss stammered as Blake started to wake up as well.

"Never mind that, get up and get decent Weiss, we have somewhere to be." Her father said.

"Wha?" Blake said as she sat up covering herself with a blanket "what happened?"

"It seems Mr. Arc chose the worst time of day to wake up Ms. Belladonna," Jacques said not looking off to the side.

"What?!" Weiss shouted "Jaune's Awake?!"

Blake's eyes went wide as she started smiling. "Oh my god… that's great! Let's go!"

Jacques quickly stepped out afterward muttering something about wanting to give the two girls a moment to get decent and something else about eye bleach.

Weiss and Blake eyed each other up for a minute with smiles before they both sprung out of their shared bed and rushed to get dressed.

At around 4:30 in the morning Sam's Niko's car parked in the almost empty parking garage right next to the Adam's county sheriff's vehicle that contained Tai and Summer Long, as well as Yang Brawnen.

Ren and Nora got out and started walking, not waiting for Yang who leaped out when her father got the door for her and jogged to catch up to the pair.

"Can you both believe this?" Yang said to Ren and Nora as they walked. "Jaune just woke up out of the blue?"

"Well I don't think Ruby or the nurses on duty are hallucinating at all." Ren Quipped "So yeah I'm guessing it's for real!"

Nora was practically dancing towards the front end of the hospital as the Trio spotted Jaune's mother jogging up to them "Alright kids let's go!" Mina shouted with more Joy in her voice than had been there in a couple weeks.

Not wanting to be left in the dust the others quickly caught up to her.

Jaune slowly ate away as a slice of toast as he kept glancing over at Ruby who was starting with the widest smile imaginable at him. As Jaune chewed he signed [Do I have something on my face or something?]

Ruby shook her head and signed [Sorry, it's just… I don't know how to explain how happy I am to see you moving.]

Jaune took another bite of his toast and signed [I guess I wouldn't understand. I mean, all I remember is closing my eyes… then waking up here.] Jaune paused as he chewed the small bit of toast [Is it bad I'm just happy to have even woken up?]

Ruby moved and sat down next to him on the bed and smiled as she signed [Not at all, I'm happy as hell you did after all.]

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other for a second before a loud bang startled them both.

Jaune's entire body stiffened up at the loud sound as even Ruby jumped out of her skin. Both turned and watched Mina Blitzed in with the rest of the gang on her Heels.

Jaune smiled and waved before he signed out [Hi mom]

The combination of seeing her son sitting up and hearing him speak caused a sob to break free from her mouth as she walked over and hugged her Son. "I fucking told them you'd wake up… I'm sorry I doubted you would."

Jaune hugged his mom tightly for a few moments before she pulled back to have Ren ask him "So hey what do you remember?"

Jaune shrugged [I remember closing my eyes, then I remember opening them.]

Ren chuckled "Lazy ass, couldn't even come back with a good story from the afterlife huh?"

[Sorry, didn't make it as far as the gates.] Jaune signed back.

Blake stepped over next to him and said "I'm so sorry if you didn't go to my house that night you wouldn't have… you-"

Jaune put a finger up her mouth and signed [Hey, It's fine, I don't even hurt much anymore, I'm more tired and hungry than anything.]

"Hey uh, Jaune... That does remind me, how's your leg feeling?" Mina asked.

Jaune made a show of rubbing his leg where he was stabbed while signing [It feels weird honestly, like it hurts but is also a bit numb.]

Minas took her son's hand "Yeah the doctors said you would feel that way if you woke up, your leg suffered some serious nerve damage and you're probably going to need a cane to walk on after you get let out."

Jaune nodded and signed [I guess I figured as much.]

Ruby rubber Jaune's back and signed [Sorry Jaune]

[Hey again, I'm just happy I'm not dead if I'm being real honest.] Jaune signed. [I'll take the time to sort out my emotions about everything later.]

"Ah hell you'll look handsome walking around with a cane, maybe we can get you some kind of extending cane, or one of those sword canes." Yang said nudging Ruby in the process "Hell wonder girl could maybe make you one as well."

"I don't think Alan would want his stepson walking around with a concealed sword on campus" Mina said as she tightly gripped one of her son's hands.

Jaune let out a soft barely audible chuckle that most of the others didn't notice over their own giggles.

Jaune glanced around the hospital room at the gathered friends and family, and smiled, the hospital decided it would be best for him to stay for a couple more days before he could head home.

But with a sigh he thought _"At least I have a home to go back to."_

* * *

**So this chapter would have been uploaded a few days ago but I got stalled out in editing for a time after some drama took place over the course of the last few days that I had stayed largely quiet about in most of my normal circles. Lets just leave it at, I do appreciate the Rwby Fan fiction community right now, cause I don't have much left going for me in this fandom at this point.**

**This chapter, Well shit, with everything that's going on with me I don't have a whole hell of a lot to say about this chapter. Jaune's up, he was brought back up to speed, everyone's mostly happy. Good times honestly. the only thing I want to add in case it's not clear, Jaune's kinda emotionally high as hell in this chapter, so if he didn't instantly implode into a negative teary eyed state. Well, because he swore he was as good as dead. Later chapters with let him process everything, but for now, it wouldn't seem right to have him express his feelings well.**

**In broad terms, because i'm not really in a good head space to break down reviews this chapter, I'm glad everyone was alright with how I handled Penny's exit from the story. I was a little concerned about how asspully it kinda was. Hell I'm just happy everyone seems to be okay with how things are going in general. So i'll leave it at that for now and hopefully I'm in a better mindset once it comes to the Author notes to comment on the comments next chapter. As always thanks again for reading and i'll see you all next time.**


	78. Chapter 78: A whole new world

_02/24/2000._

Three days after he woke up Jaune came home for the first time. The car ride home was quiet and Jaune spent most of the time riding home just processing what had happened.

Jaune lost two weeks of his life to Adam Taurus, he couldn't change that now, he was almost terminally behind on classes and had spent most of his waking time in the hospital trying to catch up on what he missed, but even still he was staring down the barrel of summer school and possibly being held back a year for missed classes.

Even on the ride home as he was catching up on some math homework his brain tried to process everything, something in the back of his head was scratching to be let out.

"You okay back there?" Alan said looking into the rear-view mirror.

Jaune with one hand-signed back [Yeah, I'm alright.] Noting consciously that his other hand was being played with by his younger sister in her car seat.

"Well I mean, it's okay if you're not doing a hundred percent okay back there, you went through one hell of a ride kiddo," Mina said from the driver seat.

Jaune groaned in his seat and shook his head and signed [I'm fine, I mean I've been through a lot worse and my meds are helping me.]

Alan looked at Jaune signing in the view car's rear mirror as he spoke up "That might be so, but you've still been through a rather traumatic experience. It's okay to not be okay." Alan paused for a second "Okay?"

Jaune just nodded in reply.

"You know it's okay to try speaking more…" Mina said looking back at him.

Jaune shook his head and signed out [It's still painful as hell to do for any real length of time.]

Mina smiled as she glanced in the mirror "I get it, I mean you went, what, almost 14 years being unable to speak at all?"

Jaune just smiled and shrugged from his seat as his sister was making an honest effort to gum off his ring finger.

"Your sister missed you, I can tell," Alan said.

"How did you manage to get her to sleep at night?" Jaune rasped out while holding a hand to this throat.

"It was, Well it was a challenge, to say the least," Alan said with a chuckle.

Jaune couldn't help but smile at that as his infant aged sister gummed happily on her brother's arm.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later that Jaune saw his home for the first time since the ordeal began, he couldn't help but notice the fresh paint on the front door as he walked towards the front door leaning on his cane. Once he got closer he realized the entire door was new.

Alan walked next to him and said "Had to have the entryway repainted" in a very matter of factly tone of voice.

Jaune muttered out a quiet "Yeah" as he kept walking next to his stepfather. He only stopped to watch Alan get the door open to allow the family to enter the home. He noticed a new deadbolt lock on the door as well.

"That's new…" Jaune softly said.

"Well we can't be too safe, I also added some window alarms to all the windows as well," Alan said.

Jaune nodded as he found himself thinking _"That makes sense, I've been out of the loop, I didn't see the fall out of the attack the way they did."_

As Alan got the door and stepped inside to let Jaune walk in, Jaune took a few steps in before he noticed a spot on the wall that caught his eye. Jaune paused as he looked at it and took a second to run his fingertips over the spot as he felt the oddly smooth patch of drywall like it had been recently patched over.

"This is where it happened?" Jaune said in a soft rasp.

"Yeah, The wall was damaged when Sage slammed me into the wall, I hit my shoulder into that spot," Alan said cooly. "I mean I have to be honest, it's hard to sleep at night, but at least I know we won't be dealing with him again."

Jaune kept running his fingertips as he felt a surge of raw emotion race through his body and he leaned back into the wall with a sob. Alan was next to him in a second rubbing Jaune's back.

Jaune slipped into sign as he sobbed on the ground [God damn it all! I should have been here!]

Alan's head snapped back in surprise. "And what would that have changed, I wouldn't have been hurt, and maybe you wouldn't have been either? But we'd be mourning Ruby and Blake right now."

Jaune stiffened up for a moment as the logical side of his brain kicked back in and he signed. [Yeah but look at us, we have a deadbolt on our door, new locks on the windows, we're all paranoid now!] while a raspy shout raged out of his lungs screaming "Those bastards!"

Mina pulled up a seat with young Beth next to her son as Alan sat on the other side of him. As he sobbed out apologies through his still weak voice.

Alan and Mina pulled him into a group hug as his little sister reached out for him. Once Jaune noticed he pulled his sister into his lap and hugged her small form.

"I was wondering when that was going to get let out there buddy," Alan said. "You've been worrying us with how pent up you were getting."

Jaune hugged his little sister as the rest of his family wrapped arms around him and comforted him as he let out several days of built-up emotions in the middle of the entryway to his home…

* * *

The very next day, Friday, Jaune would make his "grand return" to the school that he hasn't stepped into for almost three full weeks.

For some reason, as he looked into the large double doors of the school he felt a certain level of hesitation he didn't expect to feel.

"Hey, you good?" Mina asked.

Jaune signed [Yeah I'm good.] before he paused for a second [Damn shame my offspring shirt got trashed yeah?]

"I'm sure we can replace it if you feel that strongly about it, it was on its last leg anyway," Mina said with an amused smirk. "Get out you wuss I have work today."

Jaune chuckled audibly and started to get out, as he did he stopped and signed [I'm never going to get used to making a noise like that.]

"Go, Alan's at work if you need anything!" Mina said.

Jaune waived and closed the door as he started to make his way to the double doors of the old brick building he called school leaning on his Metal collapsible walking cane.

As he stepped inside the building Jaune felt a smile start to creep on his face as he, slightly slower than he used to, started to maneuver through the crowd of students to make his way to the table where his friends gathered in the mornings. It didn't take long for other students to notice him and gawk as he maneuvered through. Jaune did his best to ignore the stares until he made it to his normal table and find a seat.

"Jaune!" Ren shouted as he sat "Mr. Ozpin finally stopped letting you skip classes slacker?"

[Very funny Ren] Jaune signed as he sat and started to collapse his walking cane so it wouldn't be out of the way.

Ruby quickly got up and moved next to him giving him a hug in the process saying in her awkward, special, sort of way "Well I'm glad to see you back in school."

Jaune gave Ruby a slightly longer than expected hug back while signing to the others [So how are you all doing?]

Weiss put on what Jaune could easily tell was a forced smile "Well, as best as we can do I suppose."

Jaune nodded and signed [I'm sorry about your sister.] as he felt his smile fade from his face.

Weiss said, "Hey, you don't have anything to apologize for, I've been working with Ms. Fall and as well as another shrink to try and get through it."

Jaune signed [Do they have you on anything, you know to help make it easier?]

Weiss shrugged and rubbed her neck as she spoke [A mild antidepressant I can't pronounce the name of.]

Jaune nodded and signed back [That's good, that helps, trust me.]

"I know," Weiss said, still wearing a fake smile.

"Well, I understand you're going to be back in your own house in a couple weeks right Blake?" Nora asked Blake while gently nudging her to get her attention.

"Yeah until then I'm sleeping in The guest room of Weiss's dad's place," Blake said rubbing her neck.

"Most of the time…" Weiss commented while not making eye contact with anyone.

Jaune read between the lines and had to break eye contact with the pair for a moment, Jaune felt a head come to rest on his arm for a moment and looked over to see Ruby looking up at him.

Jaune reached up and put a hand on his neck before he forced out a raspy "Missed… Me… huh?"

Jaune noticed the double-takes most of the others gave him, only Ruby and Blake didn't look completely shocked to hear words come from Jaune.

"Uh… I'm sorry what?" Ren asked with a surprised look on his face. "Since when can you talk?"

Jaune signed [It's still uncomfortable to do, my vocal cords are still damaged but I guess something happened when I was fighting Taurus to switch on the part of my brain that controls speaking, or that's what the doctor said after an MRI]

Jaune looked over as he saw Nora stand up with a squeal that lasted until she managed to dart around the table and pull Jaune's head into a mighty bearhug that almost pulled him from his seat. "Oh my God that is so awesome!" she shouted as she attempted to smother him with her entire body.

"Nora, He needs to breathe!" Ren shouted which caused her to pull back and allowed Jaune to loudly gasp for air.

Jaune laughed it off of course as he waved to his friends to relax. He didn't catch just how loud he laughed at that, everyone had come to expect his almost silent exhales when he laughed at something, not the raspy laugh that came out.

Yang grinned "Oh yeah, wait till you hear what his first words were. Even. Ruby told me this part?"

Jaune groaned and hid his face from embarrassment.

Blake chuckled at this as well as she heard it but didn't register it at the time.

"He told Adam to 'go fuck himself'" Ruby said with a proud grin.

Ren just blinked and smiled at Jaune "Yeah that sounds like you, overcome a lifelong disability just to tell someone off."

Jaune shrugged and signed out [Well, I'm going to just pretend I spoke for the first time in the hospital, that was a better memory]

Ruby snapped her fingers and pointed at Jaune before she said "I like that idea actually."

Everyone nodded in agreement at the idea just before the bell went off.

* * *

Later that evening Jaune laid in bed staring at the ceiling, he found himself musing at the situation he found himself in since he woke up from his Coma. Jaune couldn't put it into words, but something felt off with how his friends were all acting, for the most part, it was the same off feeling he got from teachers, and even his mother and Alan.

_"It's their eyes… It's that lack of light in them, the whole damn lot of them have been traumatized by what happened."_ Jaune thought as he held his hand out in front of him, looking at the shades of gray that made up the skin of it. _"Hell, it's like I woke up in a different world, like the entire world I knew was torn apart and put back together wrong. Like Adam was not just a man but a force of nature that remade the world into something more terrifying for everyone around it."_

Jaune sat up and walked over to a shelf and pulled out an art pad and started looking at old pictures of his friends he drew. _"All of them lost the light they had,"_ Jaune mused _"The worst part of it all is, their eyes remind me of the way mine used to look when I looked in the mirror. Weiss in particular."_

Jaune thought about his friends, Yang has a subtle but noticeable bandage around her abdomen, Ruby still had faint discolorations on her neck. Weiss looked like been through hell and back, and Blake looked like she was her copilot.

_"So…." _Jaune thought to himself as he set his drawing pad. _"How the hell do I fix this?"_

The silence of the monochrome room he stood in once again failed to provide any answers for him.

* * *

**So once again here we are, this chapter, i'm sorry to say took a particularly long time to come out, mostly due to a heavy addiction to Phantasy star online 2 I've been nursing for the week, but also because... Well with everything going on here in the United States, and by proxy the world, it's honestly hard to motivate myself to write. The country is changing and frankly it's a bit of a challenge to write about the past when that's going on could potentially change the world as we know it.**

**But mostly it was PSO2...**

**Well Sansman212, what are we doing to do, people got to ruin moments as they do, obviously given how this chapter is playing out Ruby and Jaune are slowly getting closer again, so it'll be fun letting that play out.**

**Dragonlord, Yeah it's has been, and is going to be fun writing the fallout of what happened so far post Adam, I'm not aiming to disappoint here, I have plans :D**

**Beowulf and Retrorque I'm doing a lot better right now than I was around the time of last chapter so thanks for the well wishes, yeah I figured I'd let Jaune, well be Jaune about how he reacted to waking up from his coma.**

**Starting with next chapter though, were going to start the endgame for this fic. It's not going to be a short arc, but depending on what people want, it might nicely tie things up. Until l then, thanks for reading, and i'll see you all next time.**


	79. Chapter 79: The Source Of His Strength

_04/24/2000…_

Two months ago Jaune almost died… He spent two weeks in a coma and when he came out of his coma, he had learned that his friends went through hell when he in that hospital bed. He now struggles to walk, requiring a cane, and that was just the latest in a series of events he would call "The tip of the heaping iceberg of bullshit he's gone through in the last two years of his life."

As Jaune walked into his hometowns small diner to meet up with a certain someone he mused over his life up to this point. He knew that even months later most of his friends were still struggling with the trauma they had all gone through in the last two months. He still couldn't wrap his head around the group therapy sessions he and his friends we also all still attending once a week. To him at least, they didn't seem to have been doing him much good.

As Jaune looked around the trying to find the person he was here to meet up with his eyes locked with the person he was looking for.

Jaune waved to Ms. Fall as he walked over to Join her.

"I'm glad you could come out to see me today Mr. Arc." Cinder said with a warm smile as he sat down "I called you out here so I'm going to buy you lunch to make it worth your time."

Jaune put a hand to his throat and asked "How… Can I help you?"

"Well first off, how are you personally holding up?" Cinder asked with a warm smile "We haven't had a one on one session since you woke back up."

Jaune nodded as he softly and slowly spoke "I guess… You have had a full plate after all."

Cinder smiled and said, "Well, it's not every day that you find yourself responsible to try and put an entire group of kids back together."

Jaune nodded in agreement as the server brought over menus and took their orders for coffee and a light lunch. After a few minutes later, now with drinks and sandwiches in hands, they were able to pick up right where they left off. Cinder looked at Jaune as he sipped his coffee and asked directly "So how is your love life these days."

Jaune almost choked on his drink as the words hit his ears after he had a small coughing fit he spoke out what would only be a shout "The hell kind of question is that Ms fall?" Before he paused for a second and turned red and said quieter "Hey, wait a second I'm even seventeen yet."

"I've heard rumors that didn't stop you in the past." Cinder said with a smirk.

Jaune blushed hard and shrank in his seat for a bit before responding "I-I don't know what you mean."

Cinder smirked and said, "Look, I'm not judging you here Mr. Arc, I don't intend on telling anyone about what I heard if anything in certain circumstances a casual encounter like that could be seen as a sign that you're mentally healthier than you were."

Jaune waved it off before he coughed into his arms from the strain of using his voice for as long as he has before saying "Throat... sore, please get to the point…"

"Rest your voice and let me speak then." Cinder said, "I'm not trying to make a pass as you, but the truth of the matter is, I don't think you realize how much the others are currently looking to you for guidance."

Jaune took a few sips of his coffee while looking confused.

"It's like this, I have noticed the relationships in your circle have begun to fall apart, particularly in the case of Ms. Branwen and her boyfriend. The only relationship that seems to be strengthening is Ren and Nora's but I suspect that's because they in times of hardships lean into each other harder than the others." Cinder declared.

Jaune softly said "What… does that have… to do with me?"

"Not to put too fine a point on things, you Mr. Arc have lived in a world separate from all of us for as long as any single one of us has known you." Ms. Fall stated. "Since the day I met you, you have been a soul that has lived through hardship, from your first girlfriend's suicide, your own suicide attempt, your relationship problems with Ms. Long. Your repeated injuries and now, most recently, your own near-death experience."

Jaune just shrugged, still not getting the point.

"I understand from talks with your mother and Mr. Ozpin that you emotionally struggled with the death of Pyrrha Nikos, it's clear you took her death, and later revelation of her own suicide attempt rather badly given your attempt ad taking your own life." Cinder said. "However, that experience along with your later experiences have, in a way, made you more mentally resistant to the trauma of the last few months."

"That... Doesn't seem healthy-sounding." Jaune softly rasped out, still tired from talking.

"Under most circumstances, no it's not, but it has been noticed by your friends that you're taking your near-death experiences about as hard as most people would take a comparatively minor incident like breaking a leg." Cinder said. "The reason you're handling this as well as you are is that you don't live in the same world we do. Your world is a hard one, a traumatic world, a painful world."

Jaune shook his head in disagreement. As cinder kept speaking. "Your breakup with Ms. Long was the worst experience of her life before Adam Taurus. Ms. Schnee's lowest point before losing her sister was finding herself staying in the home of people that arguably cared about her more than her own parents do."

Jaune shrugged and softly said, "So what? You taught me that it's not healthy to compare my pain with others."

"I'm not asking you to compare anything. What I'm saying is that in December of 1998, you stood on the edge of a cliff and was ready to jump. If someone didn't grab your hand to stop you well... My point is though is that now, all of your friends are, in their own way, staring down the same cliff you once stood." Cinder declared "They need someone to stop them from leaping. They need someone to help walk them back from it."

"Ruby walked me back from that cliff, that's why you're asking me about my love life…" Jaune said with a clear tone of physical discomfort in his voice.

"I know what I'm asking you is, frankly insane, but right now I'm worried they're going to divide themselves, splinter, try to rely on themselves, when they should really be trying lean on each other, and used their relationships as a way to have, frankly, a hand to hold to keep themselves standing." Cinder said.

Jaune shook its head and scribbled out on a notepad 'I'm zero for three for relationships.'

"I'm kinda aware of this Jaune I really am, and hell I'm single at 28 so I don't have a leg to stand on." Cinder said. "I'm not however suggesting you leap into a relationship with both feet, but given that your kind of the position your in to help me guide your friends in the right direction to get them healing and not stagnating, well I'm just saying going on a couple of casual dates with someone you enjoy being around would be healthy, not just for you, but for your friends to see."

Jaune wrote down on his notepad 'I really don't like this idea one bit, you're almost asking me to use someone to make myself happy, so I can by proxy make my friends happy.'

Cinder read the note and started laughing. "Jaune that's that's a great response, it really is." she said, smiling holding her coffee "I appreciate that you're not willing to try dating someone you're not serious with, a lot of guys your age would use what I'm saying as an excuse to go on a couple one night stands."

'I just don't think that's the kind of example I would want to set, a good chunk of my friends are in pretty stable relationships, hell I think the only two people that are single in my circle of friends anymore is Ruby and myself.' Jaune wrote out.

Cinder just stared at Jaune sipping her coffee.

"You can't be serious..." Jaune strained his voice to spit out. "Our relationship didn't end well…"

"Well look at the reasons you and her broke up. Ignoring her slip up with Winchester, you two broke up because you both wanted different things and you were still in mourning for the death of your first love." Cinder said.

Jaune wrote out 'yeah but why would it be different now?'

Cinder read the note and replied, "Because you're frankly not the same Jaune you were half a year ago, the reason I haven't had to do one on one sessions with you is that you don't need them anymore." Cinder paused to take a sip of her coffee "You lost that chip on your shoulder and you stopped trying to hide the full extent of your problems. You're no longer trying to pretend to be strong for other people."

Cinder dramatically reached over and poked Jaune in the chest "You, young man, have faked it till you made it."

'Yeah but I'm on two types of medication and I need a cane to walk, that's not strength Ms. Fall." Jaune wrote

"I disagree, you have the strength to admit to yourself and others that you need help, you're strong enough to not need to hide your weaknesses." Cinder added "I have seen too many people in my career waste their potential, or waste away as people because they couldn't say the magic words 'Help me'. They would have rather chosen to fail than admit their failings."

Jaune paused to let Cinder's words sink in. He knew, in a way, that she was right, six months ago he would have been content to try and deal with it all himself. He was content to keep quiet about the problems he and Ruby were having in their relationship. It literally took the "Cardin incident" to force him to see how unsustainable it was.

Cinder noted the time and spoke "Well I have an actual appointment to be at soon, so I'll leave our chat where it's at. Try to at least consider what I'm suggesting here. Like it or not, I don't think I can reach them all. I need your help here."

Jaune pondered his thoughts in between sips of coffee before he a moment later replied by writing out 'Alright, I don't want to see my friends hurting anymore, but I'm not going get back with Ruby just because my shrink said I should.'

"Just think it over, that's all I'm asking," Cinder said as she stood up to pay "Enjoy the rest of your coffee"

Jaune sipped his coffee feeling the burning heat of the drink soothe his raw feeling throat as he watched her leave.

* * *

An hour later Jaune was walking slowly through the town using his cane to walk as he made his way towards Ruby's place. They had agreed to meet up to play some video games a couple days ago and Jaune planned to stick with it.

Jaune just underestimated how long it would take to walk there, but it gave him time to weigh in on his thoughts. He had to admit he was still rather fond of Ruby, he couldn't deny this, he wasn't sure if he'd say he was in love with her though.

_"I mean I didn't like her enough a few months ago to choose her over Penny"_ He mused _"But at the same time, we had just barely got back to being friends, and Penny and I only lasted a couple months at best."_

As Jaune continued to walk through his thoughts turned back towards some of the better moments in their relationship, their first kiss, that valentines day when just sat around reading and snuggling. Jaune kept thinking and he realized something.

_"God I really missed how she felt when she was touching me, I don't know if I ever enjoyed the physical presence of anyone the way I enjoyed hers."_ a few seconds later however he had another thought _"But at the same time, she didn't really respect my boundaries or ever let me take things at my own pace, but what if my pace was too damn slow? I mean hell realistically I went into our relationship at the worst point of my life, and I've changed a lot since then." _

Jaune smiled and remembered the talk he and Blake had about her some time ago. the night before Adam attacked Blake had asked if Jaune had missed being with Ruby.

Jaune wouldn't have said it at the time because he was still with Penny, but now that they had officially broken up, he was willing to admit, saying out-loud to himself. "Yes… I did miss being with her…"

Jaune started getting close to her house, it was just down the road now and his heart was skipping in his chest as he thought _"Dammit Ms. Fall, why did you have to go putting the idea in my head that I should get back with Ruby, things are fine with us as friends right now, why would I want to risk fucking that up?"_

But then he thought about the day he came back to school, the feeling of her resting herself on him, that primal deeply buried urge to wrap himself around her and frankly _claim_ her for himself was a powerful and growing urge he's found slowly building up in himself since he woke from the Coma.

He was finally here, standing at her front door. He reached over and pushed the doorbell to announce his arrival. It didn't take long before Ruby answered the door with a dopey grin on her face.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby said with a warm smile.

Jaune smiled back and gave her a hug which she quickly returned back.

[What was that for?] Ruby signed looking confused

[Just happy to see you is all.] Jaune replied back.

As Ruby let him in, Jaune took in the sight of her, her hair had been growing out steadily since her implant operations and was down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a loose modestly cut tank top and shorts that came up to just above her knees. Overall she was modestly dressed, not the type of outfit one would wear if they had planned on seducing someone or trying to entice someone. Jaune's head however was trying to calm him down while Cinder's words bounced around his head.

[Are you okay today? You seem off?] Ruby asked.

Jaune fought back a blush as he looked her in the eyes, it bothered him that he was getting used to the lack of happiness in her eyes.

_"She's on the cliff, just like Ms. Fall said. It'd be moronic to try and rekindle things right now, that's not what she needs." _He thought _"Then again, I've been where she is, I know what she would need is patience and to allow her to set the pace she's comfortable with."_

Ruby reached up and poke him in the nose [Dude your spacing out on me.]

Jaune said quietly "Sorry… I was thinking over something Ms. Fall asked me about."

Ruby took his hand and say him down in a chair in her living room as she dragged a chair over to sit directly in front of him. [What did you two talk about?] Ruby asked.

Jaune didn't want to disclose the entirety of the conversation, but so he chose to speak out loud, he had to admit seeing her eyes light up when he was able to talk like a normal person was something he enjoyed. He softly said "She…. is of the impression…. That I don't need… one on one sessions with her."

Ruby's eyes lit up as she listened to his voice. "Yeah, I mean you took what happened to you pretty well… disturbingly well honestly."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"It… Kinda hurts to see how easy you can brush off the pain, brush off hurt, I don't think you're bottling it up like Weiss and Blake, it just rolled off of you." Ruby said.

"Ms. Fall…. Thinks… It's because I… Have already powered through…. So much shit…" Jaune softly rasped out.

Ruby nodded and looked down a bit. "Yeah, you have survived more than any of us."

Jaune tilted her head up to look him in the eyes and said "You helped me… through most of it."

Ruby blushed slightly as she struggled to maintain eye contact. "I… I was just a friend for most of it."

Jaune reached into his carrying back and took a quick swig of some pain medication for his throat that he rarely used but felt he needed his voice, he waited a few moments until he felt it kick in before he spoke as loudly and clearly as he could. "Ruby… I know you're hurting still, I know your still not sleeping great, and I know you don't think you can do this alone. You've said as much in our group sessions."

Ruby folded her arms around herself as she nodded "Yeah… I admit that sometimes I don't like where my thoughts go, I've been hitting some dark spots lately."

"I was in that same place," Jaune said back to her.

"How did you do it?" Ruby asked Jaune.

Jaune reached over and took both her hands into his and looked at her "I wasn't alone… you never let me be alone. From the day we met, I always had you."

Ruby sobbed a bit "I can't ask you to do the same for me, your body's a wreck, you lost weeks of your life protecting me and blake, you've been hurt more for me than anyone deserved to be." Ruby looked at Jaune "You don't owe me…"

"It's not about owing you Ruby…" Jaune replied before pausing for a moment to choose his words, "I… Want to do this because I love you."

Ruby looked down and sobbed "After as bad as I treated you… I broke your heart, I used you for my own happiness, I forced you to go too fast, you want to try again with me?"

Jaune smiled a warm smile at her and spoke through the pain of speaking "You're not the same Ruby you were back then. She wouldn't have hesitated, or questioned or even doubted if it was the right thing, she wouldn't have taken me into consideration at all." Jaune paused to rub his throat as Ruby watched with concern "I loved you then, but I love the girl you turned into more."

Ruby said, "I… I'm a real mess upstairs, I won't be the best girlfriend on earth to you."

"I know that I remember saying the same thing a year and a half ago," Jaune replied.

Ruby looked up at him with a look of a wavering resolve, she stared hard into his eyes for a moment, for something, a sign that this would be a mistake. When one didn't come she sobbed out in joy and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a desperate deep kiss that Jaune was more than ready to return by that point.

They had no idea how long they stayed entangled in each other kissing for, the world melted away at some point and it wasn't until they heard a whistle from nearby did they both pull away with a shocked look on their faces and looked at the source of the noise. Only to be faced by the grinning face of Ruby's mother looking at the pair of them.

Summer looked at the pair with and amuse grin on her face and just said to Jaune, "Nice to see you Jaune, I'll set a plate out for you and order pizza. Just let your mom know for me okay?"

Jaune rubbed his next and nodded before reaching for his cellphone to text his mother. When he looked at Ruby he was rewarded by something he had not seen in her eyes for a couple months.

A spark of life that had been missing from there, not nearly to where she was before that horrid night two months ago, but it was a start.

As Ruby looked at Jaune she almost gasped when she realized something that shocked her to her core as remembered the oath she made herself the previous summer when she stood before Pyrrha's Urn._"His eyes look alive."_ she thought to herself as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

The last thing Jaune thought as he left the room with Ruby wrapped around his arm like it she was worried it was going to vanish, was an amused _"Well… I'll be damned, Ms. Fall… maybe this is what we really do both need."_

As Jaune looked at Ruby who was now softly smiling he thought to himself _"You, and everyone else dragged me back from the abyss. Now it's my turn to drag all of you back. I won't let any of you fall if I can bloody well help it!"_

* * *

**So here we are at the start of this stories last planed final arc, and at least two of the players have been set into motion, Honestly this chapter ended up quite a bit longer to hammer out as Jaune's talk with Cinder covered so much ground and recapped a lot of the past chapters that it kinda just, ballooned out on me. It was a lot of fun to write as well. I hope the two month time game didn't seem to long, but I wanted to get everyone more or less over their physical injuries before we moved on to the herculean task of help them all mentally recover.**

**Dragonlord, yeah I do plan on working in a small side arc about Jaune getting speech therapy, right now as demonstrated in this chapter he's still in a lot of pain talking casually for any serious amount of time. I rather enjoyed the idea of Jaune forcing himself to speak for Ruby though because of how much it makes her happy to see though.**

**Calamk, Yeah I still like his first words as well, I won't lie.**

**Guest, in my notes I call this the "Survivors arc" personally. but I like the "Healing arc" as well.**

**Beowulf, Yeah I hear you, we can only hope that all the chaos around us here in 2020 can only lead to better things, maybe this will be the kick in the ass we as a society needed, but who knows.**

**In any rate, Before I sign off for the day, I wanted to thank you all once again for reading, and have a great rest of your day, and hey if you happen to be on ship 3 in PSO2, feel free to say hi if you see a Bearded human named "Akito" running around.**


	80. Chapter 80: Divided Unity

_04/24/2000… late in the evening._

Jaune stepped into the door of the family home after a long day of spending time with Ruby feeling every single nerve in his right leg burning in agony from being overworked. Mina quickly poked her around the corner and saw her son's face before she walked over and put an arm around him to remove the pressure from his leg.

"You absolute dork! You should have texted me!" Mina said shaking her head as she brute-forced her son towards a chair in the living room.

Once Jaune was sitting he signed [Sorry, I need to push myself every once in a while or I'm never going to get any better.]

"Your leg has severe nerve damage, it's not like you're going to just to just work out your leg till it's better," Mina said. "This kind of injury is only healed by time!"

[Yeah but Weiss had to relearn to walk without a walker over a couple years, and her injuries were far worse than mine.] Jaune signed back to his mother.

Mina looked at the clock, seeing it was close to eight in the evening, "Anyways why were out so late? I know you had that lunch appointment with your therapist, but I figured you would have been back after that."

Jaune made a show of collapsing his cane with one hand while he signed to his mother with his other hand [I mean if you really want to know, I went to see Ruby after the meeting.]

"You walked all the way to Ruby's place?" Mina asked "With your leg? Well, crap Jaune no wonders you're in pain right now."

Jaune tried to rub the pain out of his leg while barely trying to hide the face it was bothering him in the first place.

Mina got a slightly amused look on her face "So what did you need to talk to her about?"

Jaune paused for a moment [Actually if you really wanted to know, I went over there to talk to her about the idea of getting back together.]

Mina raised an eyebrow "Is that really a good idea right now? You know after what happened?"

[I mean she's down for us getting back together, I just have to remember she's in the place I was at during our first try. I have to let her set the pace and be ready to stop her if she wants to take us to an unsafe place in our relationship.] Jaune signed.

Mina took a second to think it over "Just be careful, the last thing I want is for the two of you to end up hurting each other again."

Jaune nodded rubbing his leg which Mina noticed "Yeah we need to get you set up with a driver's license buddy" She said as she looked away uncomfortably from her son.

Jaune made a bit of a show of stretching the leg out, which did hurt. before he stood back up with his Cane.

[Right as rain, I'm going to get a shower, I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be interesting.] Jaune signed.

"Yeah your sister probably wants to see you anyways, you know how hard she latches on to you," Mina said.

[It's because I'm a light sleeper and I can make a bottle in less than a minute the way she likes it.] Jaune signed.

Mina chuckled "Also did your voice box get tongue punched too hard today that you can't speak to me instead of sign?"

Jaune held a hand to his throat before signing [Actually I just overdid it. If I try to talk anymore I'm going to taste copper]

Mina nodded and said "Get your shower and I'll warm up some leftovers for you, Alan and your sister are in the living room," before heading off towards the kitchen.

Jaune smiled and nodded before heading off to get his shower.

* * *

The next morning Jaune arrived at school and slowly walked in, he had picked up the habit of arriving a solid fifteen minutes sooner than he had previously been showing up at school.

Jaune had in recent months got an, he felt undeserved, reputation as a guy that just refused to stop. Other classmates had noticed that he had survived a car accident, a suicide attempt, a beating that put him in the hospital, and now most recently his own brutal murder attempt.

It had been both a blessing and a curse, that people tended to give him space when he hobbled through the halls of the school. He was able to make his way to where his friends were all waiting with little difficulty. as he limped up behind Ruby he leaned over and kissed the top of her head which caused her to look up with a giggle while he sat down next to her and rested his cane by his feet like a barbarian king would rest his sword.

It wasn't missed by the rest of their group who looked at the pair with visible confusion, made worse so Ruby grabbed one of Jaune's arms to wrap around her.

Yang blinked and looked at Neptune saying "See it only took him almost dying to get back with my sister."

Neptune chuckled as he looked at the pair "So is this a recent thing or have you two been keeping secrets again."

"Actually" Ruby started to say in her own slightly off tone of voice "Since yesterday."

Weiss spoke up "And this is okay how? I mean should any of us be working on our relationships at a time like this?"

Yang chimed in "Well, I mean most of the people at this table were in some form of a relationship before…. Well… you know… And Jaune and Penny broke up because of what happened…"

"I agree with Yang, it's fine Weiss," Blake added. "If this makes them happy. Then we should all be happy for them."

"Alright, who asked who out then?" Weiss demanded to know

Ruby Started to sign hesitantly before Jaune said out loud "I asked her." in his painful sounding raspy voice.

Ruby quickly added by signing [Yeah, I mean I'll admit I was a bit hesitant to say 'yes' but I had been wanting this for a while.]

Blake asked, "Why would you hesitate?"

Jaune remained silent as Ruby signed out [Well, I kinda caused our relationship to fall apart the last time, and I'll admit I'm not in the best place emotionally, but I also feel like it would be wrong to not move forward after what happened.]

Jaune stayed silent, he couldn't have said it better himself.

Weiss looked like she disagreed, Jaune couldn't get a read as to why though. _"What's going on in your head Weiss. Are you acting like this because you don't think we're ready? Because you're having your own doubts about you and Blake? Or is it because it's Ruby?"_

"Just make sure you don't go hurting each other Again, no one is in the mood for that bullshit," Weiss said as she reached for her walker and started to leave the table.

"Since when do... you need that again?" Jaune asked.

"My legs have been hurting lately, I dedicated myself to break it out, it's none of your business," Weiss said as she left.

Jaune watched Weiss walk off with a look of concern in his eyes before Blake chose to speak up "Well I'm happy for the two of you, I was honestly kind rooting for you both."

Jaune nodded politely but his head was clearly no longer in the conversation. As the bell rang shortly after everyone started to get up and head for their classes, Ruby lingered behind to walk with her once again boyfriend towards their class.

[This is bothering you isn't it?] Ruby signed

[It is bothering me a little, Weiss seems to be almost taking us getting back together personally.] Jaune signed back with one hand as he walked alongside Ruby.

[Well it's easy for Weiss to complain at us about getting back together while she has Blake, Ren and Nora have each other and Yang and Neptune are a thing.] Ruby signed while grumbling to herself. [What, did she think the two of us should have had to get through all of this alone?]

Jaune was silent while Ruby signed out her gripes, one thing still picked at him. [Why is she using her walker? She's long past that point right?]

Ruby paused and thought about it. [She attacked our relationship and you're wondering about her walker?]

[I'm not worried about what she thinks of us, I'm worried that she's slipping mentally.] Jaune signed [I've been where all of you are right now, and you know how bad I got.]

Ruby paused mid-step remembering that horrid night signing [Yeah, I know how bad you got.] She looked at Jaune asking [Do you think that's what's happening to Weiss now?]

[She lost her sister, from what you all told me she was in the house when it happened.] Jaune signed out [Yeah I'm worried about how she's doing mentally.]

Ruby signed [Damn, now that I think about it she's been on a downhill trend, how did we not notice this?]

[None of us are doing great at the moment.] Jaune signed

[Heh, don't lump yourself in with the rest of us, I'm still worried about how well you took almost dying] Ruby signed.

[Eh, that's fair, I really do need to take it easy and stop getting hurt all the damn time, this anit healthy] Jaune signed with a smirk

Ruby looked less than amused and stood in front of him forcing the pair to stop. [Yes, You do need to stop getting hurt like this. First, it was the car, then it was that fight with Adam's thugs, and now you almost were stabbed to death…]

Jaune leaned on his Cane and signed with his free hand [I think my fighting days are over Ruby.]

Ruby pulled Jaune in for a kiss which Jaune happily returned before she signed [Yeah, I think it's time you let someone else take the hits for a while.] As she then finished walking with Jaune the rest of the class.

_"If only Ruby…. If Only…"_ Jaune thought through a smile as he walked the rest of the way to class with her.

* * *

Jaune had Almost slept through the group therapy session after school that day, the day had ran him harder than he expected and now he was asked to hang out for a couple minutes after to talk to Ms. Fall. Jaune waved off his friends and signed that he'd catch up and he wouldn't be long before he turned to Ms. Fall.

Jaune cleared his throat and said "How… Can I help?"

Cinder leaned against her desk and asked directly "How did it go?"

Jaune tilted his head in confusion which prompted Ms. Fall to ask directly "I Noticed you and Ms. Long were quite close today.

"To be blunt…" Jaune rasped out "It backfired…"

Cinder nodded "I had noticed Ms. Schnee is struggling still, she's going to be the hardest to mend Jaune."

Jaune nodded in agreement "I'll… Try to be there… For her" He said with a hand to his throat.

"That's all I'm asking, we need to think of a way to get her looking forward again, and not backward." Cinder said

Jaune shot Cinder a thumbs up as he headed out.

"You know… Part of the reason I suggested getting back with Ms. Long was for your sake… you might not realize it, but you rely on her quite a bit" Cinder said.

Jaune blushed and said, "I… I know…" Before he stepped out to make it back to his friends.

Jaune stepped out and directly into the arms of Ruby who was looking up at him grinning.

[You were eavesdropping?] Jaune signed

[Yup!] Ruby said [So Ms. Fall suggested you get back with me eh?]

Jaune tilted his head and chuckled [Honestly all she did was kick me in the ass into doing something I was going to do on my own… Eventually.]

Ruby audibly made an "Mmmhmm" sound as she pulled him in for a kiss. Once she pulled away she smirked at Jaune and signed [Hey my parents won't be home any time soon today, you want to come over?]

Jaune blushed at the idea, the thought had crossed his mind more than once that day.

Jaune smiled and signed back [Yeah, let's go.] Before heading off with his girlfriend.

* * *

**So I'll be honest, I don't have a single thing to say about this chapter, so I'm going to go straight into the comments this time, sorry this one took a while, I'll be honest I've just been distracted lately.**

**Sansman, I'm glad to see your enthusiasm for the newly reformed couple. I know I kept them apart for quite some time now and it's good to get them back where they need to be.**

**Gustrubio, I'm sorry to say the threesome ship had sailed. Maybe in an AU or something.**

**Beowolf, we'll see if they make it this time, I mean the story's not over and neither is the struggles the group is going to be facing.**

**Retroque, Yeah I really do need to pick Dust Eater back up at some point. I kinda left that one in a bad spot didn't I?**

**To everyone else, I want to say thank you again for reading and I hope you all have a great day!**


	81. Chapter 81: The Punished

_04/26/2000… _

Shortly after school let out for the day Sun Wukong, the recently estranged and disowned son of the Wukong family found himself once again being stalked through the halls of the school.

Cardin Winchester and his thugs once again felt like they needed to put him in his place. Something Sun didn't feel like he needed these days considering he's been "In his place" since the rest of his crew was arrested or killed months ago.

Sun kept a paranoid ear open as he sulked through the halls in a desperate bid to avoid a beating. Sun knew he wouldn't get any help from other students or staff, Neptune still had his back but he was nowhere to be found.

He was all alone with only himself to-

"Found you, monkey boy!" Shouted out the all too familiar voice of Cardin Winchester.

Sun turned to face the smiling face of the teenaged bully as he stood there with three of his friends. Sun knew where this was going, he'd get a couple solid hits in, and then he'd get the hell beat out of him.

Just like every other time he's tried to win this fight. Gritting his teeth he got ready for the charge.

Only for an outstretched cane to break the path between Cardin's gang and Sun's very punchable face.

It took Sun a few moments to recognize the face of the man pointing the Cane out at Cardin, Sun didn't see Jaune too often and the last time he saw him he didn't have his face wasn't covered in a fair amount of stubble which made it difficult for Sun to recognize him at first.

"What the hell are you doing here Arc!" Both Cardin and Sun said in unison.

Jaune didn't feel the need to answer as he put himself between Cardin and Sun

"Oh what, you're defending this punk! Did you forget he was part of the same gang that tried to murder you, your parents, and most of your friends!?" Cardin shouted at Jaune

Jaune shifted his weight to lean on his cane and just glared at Cardin before he said with a forced rasp "He… Also called the police, that made it so they were in time to save my parents and kept me from bleeding out…"

Cardin made a big gesture of spitting on the floor before he growled at Jaune looking like he was going to charge Jaune until he said "It won't… be a good look… if you attack someone that needs a cane to stand…"

Cardin scoffed as he turned and started walking away stating "Whatever, Sun won't always have someone looking out for him."

Once Cardin and his group were all out earshot Jaune turned and gave Sun a thumbs up with a dopey grin.

"I didn't need your help," Sun said to Jaune with a shaky voice.

"You… would have rather be beaten up?" Jaune said with a pained rasped

"It had nothing to do with you!" Sun said as he forced his way past Jaune and disappeared into the halls of the school.

* * *

Jaune could only watch Sun walk off silently before he too went on with the rest of his day.

[So why is this bothering you so much then?] Ruby signed to her boyfriend.

Jaune stretched his legs as the pair sat on the couch in Jaune's living room. Ruby had come over to spend time with Jaune that day as the newly reunited couple was still trying to figure things out in their newly rekindled relationship.

[I don't know honestly, I mean realistically I don't owe the guy shit considering our history with each other.] Jaune signed back.

[Which you don't, he did put you in the hospital] Ruby added.

[But I can't get the 'What if's' Out of my head.] Jaune replied back.

[What kind of what-ifs?] Ruby asked Jaune directly.

[I mean, for example, if the police had been a little bit slower, like a few minutes slower even, I'd be dead. So would Alan and likely my mother and sister] Jaune signed back gritting his teeth [I won't lie, I lose sleep some nights thinking about that idea.]

"Yeah…" Ruby said out loud as she snuggled up close to Jaune and pulled an arm around her.

Jaune signed with his free hand [So I guess with that in mind, I kinda feel like I should help him out. He also could have followed Adam's orders and shot Penny, but he didn't do that either.]

"How is Penny? Have you talked to her lately?" Ruby asked.

[Not since we got back together, but last I heard she was making new friends back east, she's talking about some kid she met named Oscar a lot as well.] Jaune replied [I guess the guy is trying to become a zoologist as well.]

Ruby snickered [Oh yeah she mentioned him to me last time I talked to her, it's good she's making friends at her new school already.]

Jaune chuckled softly as he thought about it. [Think she'd be mad that we got back together?]

Ruby smiled and said "Nah...I think she'd be happy for you."

Jaune smiled and nodded as he leaned back in his seat on the couch Staring up at the ceiling thinking.

[I know that look,] Ruby signed with a giggle [That's the look you get right before you go and do something either incredibly stupid or something almost heroic]

[I think I need to think of a way to try and bring Sun into the fold of our group] Jaune Signed

[I think you'd have a better chance to invent a time machine and convince Adam to change his evil ways] Ruby signed out to Jaune.

Jaune shook his head and signed [Yeah I know, but the guy is getting hard bullied by Cardin's gang. If I could somehow-]

"Write him off Jaune…" said out loud cutting him off before switching to sign [I mean to make that work, you'd have to get everyone else on board with the idea first.]

[Well I was going to ask if you and Blake could help out with that.] Jaune signed

[Fuck no! You know Blake won't want any part of this one. That guy was best friends with the asshole that was raping her!] Ruby signed [You know better than this.]

[I guess I can take this on myself then I suppose.] Jaune signed

[I just can't sign off on this unless Blake does.] Ruby signed [I'm sorry...]

* * *

Later on, after Jaune left he sat in front of his computer listening as Penny was chatting about her new friends again which Jaune wasn't paying a massive amount of attention except to respond once in a while how happy he was for her.

Jaune instead was IMing one person who's contact information he was given by Alan.

J-ARC83: Ms. Fall, are you online?

: Mr. Arc? How can I help you out tonight?

J-ARC83: Sorry to IM you like this out of the blue, but I was hoping for some under the table advice.

: Well being a school Psychologist is a Salary position so I won't be breaking any of the state's labor laws by answering questions, what's up?

J-ARC83: I need some advice about what to do about Sun Wukong, I know he's getting bullied kind of hard and the guy is sleeping on Neptune's house.

C-Fall: That's… Not an easy one to fix Jaune.

J-ARC83: Why's that?

C-Fall: His situation puts him in a gray area, I wouldn't say teachers are turning a blind eye to his situation, and the rumors of his bullying are rampant, but unless he's willing to step forward and involve the school. I'm not sure what they can do.

J-ARC83: There has to be a way to change that rule, that rule is frankly stupid!

C-Fall: It is, but short of writing to the district superintendent's office and waiting six weeks, I don't know how it could be changed in the short term.

Jaune leaned back into his seat, as he fired off a couple replies to Penny when she pinged him for going quiet on him. Before returning back to Cynder's window

J-ARC83: So it sounds like the only way to stop this is to convince him to reach out for help?

C-Fall: Yes, considering he's been declining even my one on one therapy session offers, I'm not sure you're going to be able to convince him to come forward to allow us to help him.

Jaune took a second to think it over before he responded

J-ARC83: I'll think of something, I'm also not entirely sure who I can get help from on my end.

C-Fall: The big problems never solve themselves overnight, don't push yourself too hard.

J-ARC83: I just wonder how cut out for this I really am.

C-Fall: You're not being asked to handle it all on your own Jaune. Try to remember that for me okay?

J-ARC83: Okay, I get you…

C-Fall: I'm glad we could clear up that misconception Jaune, did you need anything else?

J-ARC83: Yeah one thing has been bothering me. How did you know about that whole thing with… You know who?

Jaune stared at the screen for a couple minutes while Jaune assumed Ms. Fall was cracking up on the other side of the screen. A moment later she finally replied.

C-Fall: Well I do happen to know that Neo only gives Henna Tattoos to those people she had an especially good time with.

Jaune blinked a few times and sighed before he typed out

J-ARC83: So that Henna tattoo was her marking me as a conquest?

C-Fall: Yeah something like that. She treats it more as rewarding someone with a badge of honor honestly.

J-ARC83: And how exactly do you know this?

C-Fall: Well I'm still wearing long sleeves despite it being almost May Jaune, you do the math.

Jaune felt his face turning to a lovely shade of bright red as the mental image of his therapist and the neighbor he's seen naked entangled slapped him in the face.

J-ARC83: Right, good to know, I'm calling it a night, have a great evening!

C-Fall: Sleep tight Jaune!

Jaune quickly leaned back in his seat and slapped his cheeks till the mental image went away. He happened to notice that when he wasn't looking Penny had also signed out without even saying good night as well.

_"The only two people awake are Blake and Weiss, I guess it would make sense that Weiss is still having problems with sleeping well." _Jaune thought for a second _"I just wish she would let Blake sleep…"_

Without even so much as another thought on the subject, he switched off the monitor and went to lay in bed.

In the middle of the night, in his dreams, Jaune found himself standing in a cracked rocky field looking up into the swirling and churning sky. In the distance, Jaune could hear the sounds of a churning violently crashing ocean slamming against the rocks.

Jaune caught himself rushing towards the direction of the ocean as fast as he could, but his damn leg was causing him no small amount of grief as he tried to push himself towards his goal. Fear started to gnaw at him, a fear of what he already knew what he was going to see.

Once he arrived at the cliffs he saw what he most feared he'd see. His friends, all standing at the edge of a massive cliff overlooking the churning ocean ready to fall into it. Jaune tried to cry out but found no sound coming from his voice as he started to charge at the group desperately.

One by one he watched them start to fall, Starting with Weiss, Followed by Sun. Ren and Nora were close behind them. One by one they all simply fell until the only one left standing on top of the cliff was ruby.

As Jaune closed the gap and reached out Ruby just looked at him and smiled before willing herself to fall back. Out of his reach and over the edge. Jaune fell to his knees screaming in silence as he overlooked the cliff edge and saw his friends fall headfirst into the ocean below never to rise again.

Jaune laid on that hard cracked edge for several moments silently screaming in impotent rage as his own failure before he heard a raspy chuckle from behind him. Jaune stood up painfully and turned to face the sound of the voice.

Only to see himself, with a bloody hole in his chest, and various bleeding injuries covering his mirror self. The blood-covered Version of him simply declared. "You know you couldn't save them, or stop them."

The blood-stained Jaune stepped right up to his face and declared "I mean, you couldn't even save yourself."

Jaune woke up in a cold sweet moment later. Gripping his chest as his heart pounded in his chest and he found himself checking the time. Seeing that it was three in the morning and that sleep wasn't coming back he decided he'd just put up with being tired for the day and got up to turn his light on and to start drawing till he had to start getting ready...

* * *

**Another day, another Chapter, and whew lad I went hard on the implied crack pairs this chapter didn't I? I have to admit I'm kinda looking forward to seeing reactions to this one. I also have to admit it's a bit OOC for a school to ignore a clear and obvious bullying scenario such as Sun's but at the same time. There might be people, a lot of people still turning a blind eye to it, even unofficially due to Sun's status as part of a gang that went on a violent rampage.**

**Sun also exists in a very very ugly grey area as well, His character is repentant, but he's likely either taken part in, or been party to, some terrible terrible things. The question is, does he deserve a redemption arc for choosing to not shoot Penny? Does one act outweigh a potential lifetime of poor if not downright evil choices?**

**I guess that's why I wrote Ruby's stance the way I did, Sun was one of Adam's best friends before Adam crossed a line that Ruby was not willing to walk, and Adam was doing frankly god awful things to Blake. It's not open for debate that Sun would have at least an idea as to what Adam was doing. Does him not acting to stop Adam, until it was about to harm someone he cared about make him irredeemable?**

**Just some food for thought for this chapter.**

**First off, Good seeing you MasterScarcity, you need to get on discord more often if you can! I'm going to keep writing as long as people keep reading, or I just run out of story to tell.**

**And Dragonlord I do have plans to do some perspective chapters for other characters, but it even though Weiss is going to have an Arc, I'm not sure my notes have a chapter from her perspective per say, I'll see what happens.**

**That said, I want to, as I always do, thank you all again for reading, and I hope all of you have a great day!**


	82. Chapter 82: Late Nights, Early Mornings

_05/01/2000… _

Blake was tired. Tired was maybe not quite the right word to use, but rather she was fucking exhausted in general. She couldn't help it honestly, about two or three times a week Weiss would wake her up with a text message or a call to want to talk too, well anyone. Blake knew that Ruby and Jaune have both been kept up for half a night before and they honestly in her opinion didn't function nearly as well without sleep as Blake did.

Living with years worth of nightmares would do that to you…

As Blake wandered the early morning halls of the school, having arrived too early for her own good, almost a full ninety minutes early. She noticed someone she didn't also expect to see wandering around the school.

Sun Wukong was stalking the halls alone. Blake wouldn't pretend she was exactly one of his biggest fans these days, she felt that he had quite a bit to answer for, but she felt it was an oddity to see him almost _sneaking_ through the school strange enough to warrant an investigation.

With that idea in mind, she started to discreetly follow Sun as he made his own way throughout the school. Making it a point to never take the most direct path through to where ever his destination was. Sun walked for a few moments checking classroom windows as if it was out of instinct before he found a quiet spot in a barely traveled corner of the school and pulled a seat and pulled out what looked like a cold breakfast wrap and started eating.

Blake cleared her throat as he was finishing up with his breakfast, causing Sun to glance over at her. She watched as his face shifted from one of guarded contentment to a deep distrust full scowl as he spoke up "Uh.. can I help you?"

"You look like you need someone to talk to," Blake stated, finding herself puzzled by the fact she was actually wanting to talk to him.

"I don't have the time, sorry," Sun said in a cool tone.

"Classes don't start for an hour and fifteen minutes, what do you really have to do right now?" Blake asked as she tilted her head puzzled.

"Well, I'm actually very busy not talking to you," Sun said with a growing agitated strain to his words.

Blake saw that she clearly was not going to make any headway with the now isolated teen at the moment and backed down saying "I'm sorry if you need anyone to tal-"

"I'll talk to the wall if I get that desperate" Sun interrupted.

Blake nodded and walked away fighting back feelings of frustration at the situation.

* * *

Later on in the day, Blake, now on her third soda of the day was still struggling to keep her eyes open as she sat with Jaune and Ren at lunch, Jaune was quietly reading and rubbing his own tired eyes while Ren looked entirely to chipper for his own good.

"You know if you want I can see if I can get you some of that red bull stuff I've been seeing in the gas station near my place," Ren said.

"Nah I heard that shit gives you cancer, or could cause heart attacks" Blake replied.

[If that was true they wouldn't sell it in stores] Jaune signed as he yawned. [Why are you so tired? I know I'm losing sleep because I'm trying to get my grades back up. But what is your excuse?]

"Weiss was IMing me till about three in the morning," Blake said

"Oh yeah she was talking to me a few nights back, I'm not sleeping with her though so I didn't feel any real obligation to stay up with her though," Ren replied.

[She hit me up shortly afterward, I was pulling a late nighter working on some math homework] Jaune signed. [Don't tell Ruby I did that by the way, she's trying to get me to stop doing that.]

"Our lips are sealed," Blake said as Ren made a zipper motion across his lips.

Jaune chuckled as he took a sip of his own bottle of Surge.

"How can you drink that crap Jaune?" Blake asked

[I figure the caffeine will wake me up or the taste will.] Jaune signed back.

Ren chucked at Jaune "Yeah, that's very you alright, always with the brute force method."

"I can't believe they sell that at school, that crap can't be healthy," Blake said with a soft giggle.

[It's not any worse than your soda Blake] Jaune signed.

Blake chuckled and thought for a second before her face turned serious for a moment

"Welp, I guess we're done talking about soda's, what's up Blake?" Ren asked.

"Have either of you two talked to Sun Wukong lately?" Blake asked.

Ren shook his head no "Honestly the whole 'Part of the gang that tried to murder my friends' thing was a bit of a hang-up for me."

Jaune signed out [Uh, I kinda kept him from getting his ass beat by Cardin and his jock douchebag friends last week, otherwise no.]

Blake sighed and said, "I… I don't think it's a good idea for him to be on his own like this, I know he's occasionally crashing on Neptune's couch, but he doesn't have anyone anymore…"

Jaune was about to sign something before Ren chimed in. "I don't know, Jaune was almost killed by his best friend, and Weiss lost a sister to the same guy."

"Neptune and Yang were almost killed by Scarlett as well I know, But Neptune is accepting of Sun, maybe… maybe we can give the guy a chance." Blake said.

"Look, I'm okay with it if everyone else is, but we should ask Jaune what he thinks," Ren said.

[Actually, I was looking for a chance to bring up the idea myself. Ruby suggested Blake wouldn't be okay with the idea.] Jaune signed.

"Your girlfriend is an idiot, granted so are you." Blake quipped "So you both kinda balance each other out."

[Look it's her turn with the brain cell this week, what Can I say?] Jaune signed with a chuckle.

Ren and Blake both chuckled out with Jaune before Ren chimed in "Oh hey, we never did pick up our game, I know we need another player since Penny moved, did you think Ruby would want to join us?"

[I remember her mentioning that she used to play way back in the day…] Jaune thought for a moment. [I could ask her next time I see her.]

"What were you going to roll up since your dark knight died?" Ren asked.

[I was thinking of trying my hand at a Paladin or something.] Jaune signed back

"I look forward to seeing how it turns out," Ren said with a smile…

* * *

The next day on May second, Blake walked through the halls of the school looking for Sun, she figured he'd be around the same area she saw him the day before.

She found him sitting alone in the same place as before, wearing the same clothes as he did the day before and nursing a black eye. Blake winced at the sight of him figuring that Cardin's group got a hold of him again. Sun sat there resting his head on his knees staring off into space, ignoring an unpacked breakfast next to him.

"Sun…" Blake softly spoke up.

"Piss off…" Sun only said in reply.

"I don't think you really want that…" Blake said leaning against the wall several feet away from him.

"You don't know a goddamn thing, Blake…" Sun replied, never breaking from his fixed stare into space.

"How many times are you going to take a beating from those clowns?" Blake asked.

Sun didn't answer the question, not breaking his stare into the void.

"You can't keep this up… You need to seek out help…" Blake said softly not leaving her spot or trying to close the gap.

Sun was silent for a few moments before he spoke up "Really? All my friends are dead or are going to end up in prison, my family has kicked me out of my home, and I can occasionally sleep on Nep's couch… Who _exactly_ do I have to turn to?"

Blake was silent for a moment before she said pleadingly "Turn to the school staff, turn Jaune or me, turn to… well anyone honestly."

Sun still focused his stare off into space "Sage tried to murder the principal and Jaune's mother, Adam tried to kill you and killed your girlfriend's sister, and your family knows it. I don't see that working out."

Once Sun was done he started to pull himself up to his feet and tossed his uneaten breakfast into his backpack. "Stop fucking bothering me." He coldly said before he walked past her.

Blake sighed in defeat before she pushed herself off the wall and started to walk off with the intent of losing herself in the depths of the school for a while.

* * *

Two am, May third…

Blake was woken up from a fitful sleep by a text message hitting her phone. Blake fumbled for her phone to look at it. With a deep groaning yawn, she flipped the phone open and started to through her blurred eyes and not quite functioning brain read the message she had received, it was on the third attempt to read through she saw the words "IM" and "Weiss"

Blake just dragged herself out of her warm bed with an annoyed groan. "Dammit Weiss, what the hell are you even doing awake still? It's a freaking school day…"

Blake sat down and flipped open the laptop she was given by Weiss's father and waited for it to log her on to the internet so she could see what Weiss wanted.

BLACKCAT42: Jesus Christ Weiss go the fuck to sleep.

LIGHTANGEL1983: I'm sorry I was having a hard time getting my eyes to stay closed.

BLACKCAT42: I'm sorry if I come off as slightly bitchy here, but I was dead asleep when you texted me just now, You've been staying up way too late lately.

LIGHTANGEL1983: I know, I'm sorry!

BLACKCAT42: Well I'm up now, what did you need?

Blake watched as IM window was almost silent for a second as Blake unapologetically yawned several times before Weiss finally replied

LIGHTANGEL1983: I guess I didn't need anything…

Blake groaned in her seat and laid her head down on her desk in sheer exhaustion

BLACKCAT42: How in the hell are even awake, you've been pulling late nights like this for days, I can't even keep my eyes open right now.

LIGHTANGEL1983: I was doing some late-night classwork and I got bored.

BLACKCAT42: Weiss, you need to get some sleep… I swear to god Jaune at least has the excuse that he's still catching up from missing two weeks of classes.

LIGHTANGEL1983: Alright I'm sorry, go back to bed… Love you…

BLACKCAT42: I love you too, but please get some sleep okay?

Blake watched as Weiss went offline, she had no real way of knowing if her girlfriend was actually going to go to sleep or not. Blake knew what her plans were going to be. She was going to go to bed, close her eyes, try to sleep more, and have a serious "come to Jesus" talk with her girlfriend in the morning.

As she laid in bed and struggled to sleep she reflected on the violent changes in her life in the last three months. The whole world feels flipped and she wasn't sure she could fix things on her own if she could at all.

"I can't do this alone, maybe I need to bring in Ms. Fall to help…" Blake muttered to herself. "Hell Jaune probably could give me some insight into this as well… Yeah, I'll talk to Jaune about it," she said to herself through a yawn as sleep finally reclaimed her.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit on the short side, but I do have a reason for it. I have been under the weather as, at first I thought it was due to some kind of repression wave that was hitting me, but then I woke up yesterday feeling light headed and struggling to breathe. It was concerning enough that my wife had me go get tested for Covid since a teledoc said I had several symptoms of it.**

**I managed to power through though this chapter and I'm waiting for the test results to come back while I try to take it easy. I don't know if I have Covid, but I'll find out in a week either way. But I'm going to put this on hold if it gets worse.**

**Anywho Dragonlord. I agree about the idea of second chances, and i'm working towards that goal with this Arc, hopefully it ends up working out, we'll see how it goes.**

**As for everyone else, I hope everyone is doing okay, and i'll talk to all of you next time, and as always, thanks again for reading.**


	83. Chapter 83: Dependency

_05/04/2000… _

Weiss yawned as she maneuvered her way through the school headed to where her friends were all waiting around their usual table. She was running a bit behind on this particular day from almost sleeping through her alarm, it was only when the cleaning lady knocked on her door that she realized she had to get out the door and get ready for school.

As she sat down at the group table she felt every bit of her physically exhausted body groan as her entire body protested and demanded rest. Her mind wasn't sharp as it normally was as she chugged her coffee in a very unladylike fashion.

She didn't even notice her friends all looking directly at her with concerned looks on their faces. After she spent a few moments rubbing her eyes she heard a familiar voice chime in "Morning sleepy head?"

"Morning Yang…" Weiss yawned out in reply

Yang Replied "Morning to you, but Nora said that maybe you need to open your eyes?"

Weiss forced her eyes open and looked at the face of a casually amused looking Nora "Oh hey Nora, sorry I'm still waking up"

"Yeah we can see that, did you actually sleep last night?" Nora asked as she tilted her head looking at Weiss "I mean I get that school is hard and all, but you have been dragging along lately."

"Yeah, I was just up late working on a project" Weiss replied as she noticed Blake and Jaune exchange concerned glances as Rwby was working on some last-minute math homework while sitting in his lap not paying attention to the conversation.

"What Project?" Nora asked.

Weiss had to think on her feet and picked one of the three major assignments she had actually been working on "Uh, It's a report on native American cultures for my US history class."

"Huh, I thought that was one of your better subjects," Blake asked.

"It can be one of my better subjects and still be a difficult assignment Blake," Weiss said as if she was just saying anything to get the others off her ass at this point.

Blake just shrugged it off knowing she wasn't going to get the truth out of her to admit she was having a problem at that point.

Jaune however wasn't letting it go. [You know you could have reached out to anyone of us for help right?]

"I, well, I didn't want to be a bother to anyone," Weiss said back as she tried to deflect the conversation away from her "Are you trying to grow a beard or something you haven't shaved in a couple of weeks."

Jaune reached up and rubbed the scruffy mess of fuzz on his face and replied [I mean I guess, maybe?]

"You're also in a desperate need for a haircut… I'm surprised Ruby even lets you within five feet of here in that state." Weiss said in a chastising tone of voice.

Blake sighed clearly looking tired as well "Weiss, lay off him… We all have our problems right now."

Weiss couldn't be too sure if Blake was referring to herself, or to her, or Jaune, or anyone else in the group for that matter. Weiss decided to let it drop. She just took a few more drinks of her coffee to help get her brain working.

When the bell Rang and the others took off she reached into her backpack for a small bottle of caffeine pills and took a couple once it was clear no one was watching her before she headed to her first class.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Jaune and Ruby were "Studying" for that math test Ruby was struggling with, it was clearly hot in that room which is why Jaune had taken his shirt off, Ruby was feeling warm as well and that's why she had unbuttoned her own shirt, nothing else was going on, no sir.

So when Jaune's phone loudly went off alerting him of a text message while Ruby and Jaune were totally not making out, it had started the pair.

Jaune groaned in frustration as he reached out for his phone and flipped it open to see a new message from Blake.

"Who is it?" Ruby said in her still cute to Jaune awkward way.

"Blake…" Jaune Rasped out in his own way.

Ruby settled down next to resting her head on his chest and feeling his warm skin against her equally warm face. "Ignore it?"

Jaune scoffed and opened the message and the pair read it "Worried about Weiss? Can you get on IM?

Jaune just stared at the message as he felt ruby softly kiss his chest. Causing him to quietly groan.

Ruby looked up and smirked and softly said "Your mine first"

Jaune closed the phone and put it back on his nightstand. As the pair went back to studying for a while longer.

Almost forty minutes later Both Ruby and Jaune were huddled around His computer reaching out to Blake over IM

BLACKCAT42: Oh hey I texted you an hour, I wasn't sure if you got it?

J-ARC83: Uh... Sorry I was Help Ruby with some Math homework she said she was having trouble with.

BLACKCAT42: Right… Well Just make sure you both are taking care to make sure 1+1=2 there okay?

Ruby chuckled right away prompting Jaune to look directly at her and painfully say "I don't get it…"

"She's saying wear protection" Ruby Awkwardly giggled out.

Jaune blinked and signed [Well no shit I am]

Jaune turned back to the monitor and typed out…

J-ARC83: Right, so anyways what's up?

BLACKCAT42: Well we both have noticed Weiss lately yeah? How she never seems to sleep anymore?

Ruby silently nodded as he typed up his own reply

J-ARC83: I think we all have noticed that Weiss is slowly killing herself by a lack of sleep, yes

BLACKCAT42: Right so what do we do about it?

J-ARC83: I think as her girlfriend you have the best chance of getting to her to at least sleep at night, I'm just wondering how the fuck she's able to stay awake with how little she sleeps, she seems to be able to stay way more functional than me in our history class.

BLACKCAT42: I know right? I don't know how the hell she's doing it?

Ruby tapped her chin as she said "You think she's taking drugs to keep her awake?"

Jaune put a hand to this throat and said softly "I doubt it, maybe it's something else like… I do know she was really abusing the hell out of some coffee this morning…"

J-ARC83: Hey maybe she's just drinking a lot of coffee or taking caffeine pills?

BLACKCAT42: oh god damn it, I even know one of those small Korean ran stores nearby her place that sells them, they don't even bother carding people!

J-ARC83: How do you know this?

BLACKCAT42: Ask Ruby

"How do _you_ know this" Jaune said with a hand to his throat

"Yang and Neptune buy Condoms from there…" Ruby said with a smirk "So do I"

Jaune looked back at the monitor with a blush as he replied

J-ARC83: I'll have to remember to ask her about it?

BLACKCAT42: Alright, I'll think of a way to ask her about it and get back to you guys, I'll see if I can convince her to take a few more naps or something at least. Also if you can, try to find and talk to Sun and see if you can convince him to seek some kind of help, this bullying needs to stop!

J-ARC83: I'll do what I can talk to you later.

Jaune turned to Ruby with a serious look on his face before he signed [So that's the place on 4th? Where yang buys her protection?]

Ruby laughed and signed [Calm down tiger…]

[Your fault this time.] Jaune signed with a smirk.

[What was this about Sun?] Ruby Signed

Jaune rubbed his neck and grumbled [I know you didn't want me involved with him.]

[Because he was part of a gang of ruthless murders…] Ruby signed

[I get that Ruby but-] Jaune started to sign

[Who also put you in the hospital, and torched one of your art books] Ruby said.

[That's really not the poi-] Jaune also tried to sign.

[His best friend killed an officer and Weiss's sister…] Ruby said.

[This might surprise you but I do remember most of this.] Jaune said

"That same bastard almost fucking killed you! Why in the hell are you and Blake wanting to help him?!" Ruby shouted.

"Because it wasn't him that did any of that!" Jaune shouted back before he added, "Well okay the artbook, yes, but he's not a murderer."

Ruby glared at him [I'm glad we fooled around before we got on IM with Blake] she signed Bitterly [Cause I wouldn't want to now…]

[Look Blake is on board with it, and she knew him for longer than any of us, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt if she is.] Jaune signed

"Just… Don't expect me to be best friends with him…" Ruby said.

Jaune nodded and signed [I'm not going to ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with.]

"You're damn right you're not going to." Ruby said with a likely more stern tone than she was aiming for "I'm sorry, Blake can forgive him, you can do, but I don't have to."

[Of course not.] Jaune signed.

"Damn right" Ruby replied

[So what are we going to do about Weiss then? If she's abusing caffeine pills rather than sleeping… that's a problem.] Jaune signed

Ruby leaned back in her seat as she stared at Jaune "When are you going to learn you don't have to try and save everyone"

[Hopefully never] Jaune signed.

"Hopefully never…" Ruby repeated, "I guess that's just who you are."

A quiet silence filled the room before Ruby spoke again "So I really did need help with my math homework…"

[How in the hell is someone as smart with machines as you so terrible with the numbers?] Jaune signed

"That's funny coming from someone who's best grade right now is a C+..." Ruby said with a chuckle

[Hey, I was in a coma!] Jaune said with a pouty look on his face.

"Yeah yeah, excuses…" Ruby said as she walked over and kissed him "You're lucky I'm not dating you for your GPA…"

Jaune smiled and said in reply [I guess I am…]

Ruby stood up grabbing onto one of Jaune's hands and leaning back with her entire body pulled Jaune up and out of his seat to a standing position. It took Jaune a few seconds to get himself steady with his leg in the condition that it was in.

"Are you planning on shaving that scruff off your face any time soon?" Ruby asked as she put an arm around her boyfriend to steady him.

"I… I quite like it actually," Jaune said as he let his girlfriend prop him up so he could find a way to shift his weight to the sweet spot that hurt the least.

As Ruby helped Jaune walk in the absence of his cane she found herself asking "Are you really okay?"

"Well…" He faintly said "I won't pretend at this exact moment I'm good barely being able to walk"

After a pause, he continued "I'm happy to have you helping me though"

Ruby put on a smile and said "Well… I'm glad I can help"

* * *

The following morning, Jaune arrived at school early with a singular goal in mind, Blake had told him where he was going to be able to find Sun Wukong, and it was well past time the two of them had a talk to clear the air between the two of them.

When Jaune finally found Sun the first thing he noticed was the fresh Black eye he was sporting, and the completely disheveled look on his face.

Sun took one look at Jaune and asked directly "What the fuck do you want?"

Jaune frowned at the sight of how frankly pathetic Sun looked and he said "I… I want to talk…"

* * *

**Alright, let me get this out of the way now, I am very excited about War for Cybertron Siege tomorrow, I have Cliffjumper sitting next to me and the Amazon exclusive "Corpse of prime" figure is on my desk looking... we dead as fuck.**

**Also after a full two weeks, I am confirmed to not have Covid, thanks to everyone who sent well wishes, I'm okay.**

**This chapter was a bit of a challenge since I have to think up ways to move the plot forward but not end up with something under a thousand words, and honestly, a lot of characters just don't have parts to really play right now. So I'm kinda having to pad a little bit. I mean I won't lie I'll never get tired of writing cute couple scenes. But at the same time, I do like the idea of not everyone being on the same page for how certain situations get handled. So I'm happy with how this turned out even if I'm not happy with how long it took.**

**Dragonlord and Chinaluv, I'm glad to see you both liked how the last chapter came out. Scarcity your absence is clearly noticed on discord, I hope whatever is going on with you gets taken care of soon!**

**Hey Ultorious, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I still have a while till the end and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**And Beowulf It's going to be interesting now the next chapter or so turns out, Sun was not a major character in this story, but he's having a heck of a story arc here!**

**As for everyone else, I want to once again thank you all for taking the time to read this, and I hope you all have a great rest of your day!**


	84. Chapter 84: Forgiveness

_05/04/2000… _

The following Morning, Jaune arrived at school early with a singular goal in mind, Blake had told him where he was going to be able to find Sun Wukong, and it was well past time the two of them had a talk to clear the air between the two of them.

When Jaune finally found Sun the first thing he noticed was the fresh Black eye he was sporting, and the completely disheveled look on his face.

Sun took one look at Jaune and asked directly "What the fuck do you want?"

Jaune frowned at the sight of how frankly pathetic Sun looked and he said "I… I want to talk…"

Sun looked directly at Jaune, leaning on his Cane and struggling to speak and scoffed "Worry about your own shit and leave me be… While you're at it, tell Blake to fight her own battles"

"You owe me a new art book," Jaune struggled to get out "and.. And a Discman"

"Oh fuck you, you owe me new friends asshole!" Sun retorted.

Jaune found a comfortable spot to lean on the wall and said in a raspy tone of voice "Your friends were psycho's, killers, and in two cases rapists."

Sun gritted his teeth "I know that asshole, did you just come over here to point that out?"

Jaune coughed a bit before he spoke "No... I didn't... last time I checked... you didn't murder anyone... So why the hell are you still doing this?"

"Doing what exactly?" Sun asked As he glared at Jaune.

"Punishing yourself like this…" Jaune replied softly to conserve his already strained voice "As far as I know... the only thing you did was... kick my ass and have a shit taste in friends."

"You don't know shit! You really don't" Sun shouted as he stood up and got up and got in Jaune's face to shout. "You have no fucking idea what kind of person I am!"

Jaune refused to give Sun the satisfaction of looking intimidated and just quietly said "Then spell it out for me then."

"I've turned a blind eye to the shit that the others were doing for most of my life!" Sun shouted "Just because I wasn't doing those… horrid things… To Blake and other people, Adam's gang was going after didn't mean I ever tried to stop it!"

Jaune chose to keep silent to rest his voice while Sun kept speaking. "I also helped the others in fights, I helped kick your ass and so many other people's asses for that matter! Do you know how strong it makes you feel to kick the hell out of someone just for looking at your wrong?"

Jaune knew the feeling quite well, as he remembered the time last year he attacked Cardin. "I… understand that feeling…"

"Well, that was life for me as part of Adam's gang," Sun replied. "Shit I felt like I actually belonged there even if I didn't do a fraction of the shit the others did."

"Then… Why-" Jaune started to say before a coughing fit stopped him

"Why what? Why was I still part of his gang? Because Adam saw a kid like me getting the shit beat out of him had stepped the fuck up to protect me!" Sun Ranted "He had been my best friend since I was in first grade! He had my back when the world was kicking my ass"

Sun paced as he kept speaking "I didn't see it at first, how he was slipping by inches and how he was taking us with him! Neptune saw it, and he got out, but only after Sage and I kicked his ass for trying to sleep with Penny!" Sun stopped and paused "Shit Sage probably just wanted an excuse to kick someone's ass…"

"So… you're doing this to yourself because you were friends with those assholes?" Jaune struggled to get out.

"No dammit! No!" Sun shouted as he choked back tears "It's because I got them all killed or arrested! Because I had to choose between them and Penny and I chose Penny in a way that got them all fucking killed!"

It was Jaune's turn to get flabbergasted as he threw his arms out "Are you serious?" Jaune practically shouted before he put a hand to his throat "They made their choice to follow Adam's insane plan, Hell Adam broke out of Prison and rather than run and hide, came here to murder Blake and everyone she knew…"

Sun glared at Jaune as Jaune struggled with speaking "They made their choices, you made yours, all of you were given the choice to walk away from Adam, you're the only one who did…"

Sun clenched his fists as he felt a surge in his own self-loathing "You fucking idiot… I almost didn't though, I came very close to making the same choice Sage and Scarlet made!"

Jaune remained silent as he rubbed his now very sore throat allowing Sun to ramble more "You know I was in love with Penny right?"

Jaune could only shake his head no.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't, I never told a soul about it…" Sun went back to pacing, "I didn't want to drag her into the shit, risk putting her in the same spot Blake was when she was with Adam…"

"So you kept your feelings to yourself…" Jaune said.

"Yeah…" Sun said tensing up. "I was going to shoot her…"

Jaune raised an eyebrow in surprise

"I went to her home… with a loaded revolver in my pocket, and I was going to shoot her in the head…. I told myself that if I didn't do it, Adam would have done worse to her." Sun added bitterly "People tell me how god damn brave I was to have done what I did… But I'm just another fucking coward…"

"No…" Jaune said

"No? What the fuck do mean no! I was ready to kill her goddammit!" Sun said. "I… I was too scared to pull the damn trigger…"

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have pulled the trigger on her," Jaune said holding his overly strained throat while speaking.

"How do you fucking know?" Sun said as his voice cracked.

"Because… Penny already told me about this last night…" Jaune said. "She doesn't like… that you are doing all of this to yourself…"

"It's what I deserve though, I've been a son of a bitch my whole life, my own parents even threw me to the curb when they realized what I almost did." Sun shouted as the tears started falling freely from his face "I deserve this damn you!"

"No.. Weiss lost a sister, I lost two weeks of my life, Yang's Uncle is looking at prison time… There are all victims… but you lost more than all of them." Jaune strained to get out.

"What are you fucking talking about?" Sun said as he slid down the wall clutching his head.

"Adam took your childhood, took your freedom, he took your friends, your parents, and almost made you take Penny from yourself…" Jaune struggled before pausing to cough "He took almost everything from you…"

Sun looked at Jaune with a look of pure confusion on his face "What the hell are you trying to say, and stop fucking spitting out those long sentences your barely able to talk…"

"You're just as much of a victim in this as we were…" Jaune said as he struggled to pull up a seat next to Sun "Penny might have helped you, but you made the choice to put the gun down."

Sun sobbed out in shame.

Jaune put a hand on Sun's shoulder "That was the first thing you ever took back from him…" Jaune said with a pause before he had to cough again "The right to choose…"

Sun looked down "I… Chose to not shoot... "

"Yeah…" Jaune said. "I had to learn once… how to ask for help…"

"Bullshit, you're not the type to ever need anyone to help you," Sun said.

Jaune shook his head and said, "Ruby has a scar on her wrist because of me, did you know what?"

"I don't exactly keep up with your circle…" Sun said.

"Two years ago…" Jaune paused, half to clear his throat with a cough, and have to push back old memories "I tried to kill myself in my kitchen…"

Sun blinked "Jesus…"

"She stopped me… I needed help then…" Jaune coughed out.

"You didn't know how to ask…" Sun said. "She got that scar stopping you is what you saying?"

Jaune nodded in silence

"Your saying I need to learn how to ask for help… that if I don't, I'll end up doing what you tried to do." Sun stammered and sobbed out

Jaune nodded sadly not making eye contact.

Sun sat in silence. He struggled with the weight of the horror he's allowed to be done to him since Adam's death. He even went back to every single moment he could remember where he didn't have the strength to fight his own battle. Every moment where he couldn't stand up to one of the others and stop some horrible thing they were doing. He reflected on all the times he wished he could just die feeling like a coward for not being willing to do it himself.

Sun shook quietly as the battle raged in his mind. Until he saw Penny's face in his mind, the moment when she looked at him as he held a gun to her head ready to shoot. He didn't realize it at the time. But she didn't look scared, it was like she knew that Sun wasn't going to pull that trigger.

_"Let me help you," _ her voice said in his mind.

Sun sobbed out as the dam broke and muttered something Jaune couldn't make out. All Jaune could do was tap his ear to sign he didn't understand

"Fucking help me… I don't know how to escape this fucking hell I'm in…" Sun sobbed out grabbing on to Jaune's sleeve

Jaune struggled to his feet and held out a hand to Sun to help him up. Sun took his hand and pulled himself up to his feet before pulling Jaune into a Hug and cried out "I can't do this on my own! I never could! I've always needed someone else to carry me along!"

"I'm not a therapist…" Jaune whispered, "But I know a damn good one, let's go talk to her, I'll be with you and have your back."

Sun nodded and grabbed his stuff as he followed Jaune back towards the front of the school.

* * *

_May 5th, 2000…_

Ruby walked up to Jaune and Blake as they sat on a bench in the early morning hours before school was getting ready to start, Blake was sitting next to him drinking coffee as Jaune quietly yawned. Ruby smirked knowing something was going on but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

[Alright you two, what on earth are the pair of you doing?] Ruby said as she sat down on the bench with them.

Blake smiled "Actually I'm wondering that as well, I was asking Jaune how his talk with Sun went yesterday and he refused to tell me.

[All questions will be answered very soon, but I did need you here today.] Jaune signed out

[I'm going to regret this, but why, and what does this have to do with Sun.] Ruby signed out to the pair [all I know was Jaune couldn't speak at all yesterday so I know he overdid it… _Again_…]

Jaune waived it off and signed [I think even you'll be pleased with the Results Ruby…] Jaune signed

"Jaune… I don't know… I'll believe it when I see it…" Blake said.

Jaune pointed out into the crowd as she saw someone walking towards the school from a different direction.

Blake noted that Sun was looking cleaned up, he still had a fair share of bruises on him, but he didn't look like the filthy beaten down boy he had been up to that point. Blake could even swear he had some new clothes even.

[Huh… he cleaned up well…] Ruby signed.

Jaune nodded as he stood up [You don't have to come with us, I get your not ready to give him another chance, but Blake and I are…]

Blake looked confused as she hesitantly stood up as well and followed Jaune as he walked towards Sun.

Sun stopped as he saw the pair and looked around nervously for a few moments, someone bumped into him and apologized as they went by. Blake looked on as Jaune took a couple steps towards Sun and held a hand out to Sun.

She could only observe for a moment as Sun starred at Jaune's hand before he reached out to take it. Blake felt a smirk creep on her face as Sun and Jaune shook hands in front of the school.

_"You sly bastard"_ Blake thought _"You figured that if we made a big show of forgiving Sun, then Cardin's gang would have to back off of him, rather than lose face."_

Blake walked up to Sun "Hey… It's uh… Been a while yeah?"

Sun's smile faded as he looked at everything but her "I… Yeah it had been…"

"Hey look at me Sun," Blake said.

Sun looked at her stammering "I… I know I never apologized for not doing more to help you and I-"

"It's in the past, you never treated me bad anyways Sun. We were all powerless against him until… we had the power." Blake said.

"I… Should have done more goddammit…" Sun said still not making eye contact for more than a few moments.

"Sun… As I said, it's in the past okay?" Blake said leaning so she could make eye contact. "I had help, and it looks like you're getting it now as well."

Sun nervously chuckled. "Uh yeah… I had a chat with Ms. Fall… and she and Mr. Ozpin set me up with someone they could trust to help me out till I'm on my feet."

"Oh really? Who do they have you staying with?" Blake asked

[It was short notice, Neo's ex disappeared weeks ago after he heard a rumor that the cops were finally done with his shit…] Jaune signed. [You're looking at my temporary new next-door neighbor.]

"Yeah… she had some clothes my size and well… At least I'm not sleeping on a couch anymore." Sun said before he paused "I was such a damn fool for so long…"

Blake smiled and said, "We all were at one point, some of us stopped being fools, some of us will never get the chance now…"

"I really am Sorry… for everything that I had the power to stop and failed to…" Sun said as he looked down.

Jaune slapped Sun on the shoulder and signed as Blake translated [Dude, let's go to the table before all the seats are taken, just maybe sit a few seats away from Weiss and Ruby until they come around okay?]

"Alright… thank you both…" Sun said softly.

"Hey, It'll be good to have another of my old friends back, it really does help to know you and Neptune are still around. It's nice to know some of the old group were decent people, you know?"

Sun smiled as he noticed Ruby had finally joined him and while she wasn't shooting daggers at him, there was a certain level of hesitation in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know I have an uphill battle, but with Ms. Fall's help, maybe I'll get to the point where I can say that I forgive myself and mean it…" Sun said.

"We both forgave you months ago, it's nice to see you joining us on this side of the fence Sun, but Jaune's right, let's get you introduced to the rest of the gang," Blake said as she started leading Sun into the school.

Blake and Sun walked off into the school with Blake doing most of the talking as Sun quietly listened. Ruby started at Jaune as the pair wandered into the school.

[How the hell did you pull that off?] Ruby asked Jaune.

[I guess I just told him what he needed to hear] Jaune signed back in return

Ruby tilted her head in confusion as she signed [Which was?]

Jaune just smiled and started walking towards the doors of the school without answering. Ruby sighed and followed Jaune in accepting that this was something he wanted to keep private…

_"For now,"_ Ruby thought to herself as she followed Jaune into the school.

* * *

**Sun's Arc since he was introduced almost thirty chapters ago has been a hell of a ride, starting him off as little more than on of Adam's thugs to his current state has been one of the more surprising story Arc's to come out of this fic. I guess i'm just a sucker for redemption stogies.**

**Yeah I kinda agree with your comment Dragonlord, I guess I might have shifted the group back to a weird status quo, damn shame i'll probably end up screwing with it before too long.**

**Good to see you as well Beowulf, I hope your not entirely disappointed this chapter played out a little more differently than you thought it would, but here we are, we still got a lot of ground to cover after all still.**

**As for everyone else, I wanted to take the time as always to just say thanks again or reading, and I hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
